Wie ben ik?
by SamanthaEline
Summary: COMPLETED 9 nov HS1 herschreven! Samantha wordt wakker in de ziekenboeg van Zweinstein en hoort dat iedereen die ze liefhad er niet meer is, maar voordat ze alle antwoorden heeft omtrent haar vreemde krachten gaat iemand anders ervandoor met háár lichaam
1. Ontwaking

**Iemand heeft een geweldige banner voor mij gemaakt**

**Thanks Paula!**

**http // i25. photobucket. com / albums / c82 / GigaHPfan / voorsamanthaeline. png  
(even plakken, http blabla ervoor (pakt hij niet)want de directe link neemt hij niet)**

**Voorwoord**

Hallo iedereen!

Welkom bij mijn verhaal. Het is op het moment 46 hoofdstukken lang, dus ik hoop dat je een lange adem hebt. Ik heb dit verhaal ook op een ander forum staan, waar ik het meteen na laat kijken door iemand. Dat heb ik pas laten doen toen ik bij hoofdstuk 20 was. Nu is iemand bezig om het vanaf hetbegin na te kijken en iemand anders elke keer als ik een nieuw hoofdstuk post. Wat ik wil zeggen is: Tot hoofdstuk 9 is alles nagekeken en ook vanaf hoofdstuk24 is alles netjes nagekeken. Alles daartussen moet nog worden nagekeken, dus het spijt me als daar nog enkele fouten in staan.

Maargoed, nu verder over het verhaal. Hoewel ik niet zo goed ben in samenvattingen, zal ik het kort even omschrijven.

**korte samenvatting: **Dit verhaal gaat over Samantha Sanders, vanaf het moment dat ze wakker wordt in de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein. Ze weet niet meer hoe ze er is gekomen, maar daar komt ze langzaamaan achter. Mensen beweren dat ze speciale krachten heeft, terwijl ze de eerste 17 jaren van haar leven als gewone dreuzel heeft doorgebracht. Zal ze er ooit achter komen wat haar krachten betekenen? Hoe ze ermee om moet gaan? Maar met ieder antwoord dat ze krijgt, krijgt ze ertientallen vragen voor terug.Maar zelfs voordat ze er helemaal achter kan komen hoe ze haar krachten moet gebruiken, gaat iemand anders er zich me bemoeien en nieuwe vragen komen. Wie is Ivy? Wat wil Lucius Malfidus? Gevoelens voor een zekere professor toverdranken maken het er niet gemakkelijker op. En wanneer er geen terugkeren meer lijkt, kan Evelien haar nog helpen?

Evelien is nog een personage in mijn verhaal. Ik heb nog een kort verhaal geschreven over haar verleden. Je kan die gewoon vinden onder mijn account. Het is getitelt 'Evelien' (verrassend!)

Maar ik zal je niet langer ophouden.

Het enige wat ik nog behoor te zeggen is dat niets van dit verhaal van mij is, behalve enkele personages zoals Samantha Sanders, Evelien Linden, Jasper Meeuws en Christiaan Brandts. Ik verdien er niets mee, enkel wat vertrouwen in mijn schrijfkunst elke keer dat je een reviewtje achterlaat met goed commentaar. Natuurlijk mag je ook dingen vragen als het te vaag is omschreven of als je het gewoon helemaal niets vind...

Dit verhaal ben ik 12 april 2004 begonnen te schrijven. Nu is het 9 november 2007 en ben ik begonnen met het herschrijven van het verhaal. Je ziet boven het hoofstuk welke is gedaan en welke niet.

Dit hoofdstuk is herschreven.

**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1  
Openbaring**

* * *

Ik deed mijn ogen open.

_Waar ben ik?_

Ik lag in een koel bed met een vreselijk hard matras en staarde naar een hoog, wit plafond.

_Waarom voel ik me zo zwak? Ik kan me nauwelijks bewegen._

Met veel moeite draaide ik mijn hoofd naar links om het bijna uit te schreeuwen van pijn in mijn nek. Ik kreunde. Schreeuwen zou toch nog iets te veel moeite kosten. De ruimte die op een ziekenzaal leek werd langzaam scherper. Een kleine gezette vrouw in een uniform dat mijn vermoeden van een ziekenzaal bevestigde, kwam op me afgelopen.

"Ah, je bent bij. Gelukkig. We wisten niet zeker of je het wel zou halen," zei de vrouw opgelucht. "Hoe voel je je?"

Ik wilde zeggen dat ik me beroerd voelde, dat ik niets liever wilde dan sterven, want sterven zou volgens mij minder pijn doen dan het liggen op zo'n hard matras terwijl je je niet kan bewegen en al je ledematen het uitschreeuwen van pijn. Maar het ging niet. Ik slikte een paar keer, maar mijn mond was zo droog dat dat ook niet veel verschil maakte. De vrouw zag dat ik veel moeite zou hebben met praten en vulde het glas langs mijn bed met water. Voorzichtig tilde ze me half zittend, waarbij ik het verlangen om te schreeuwen nogmaals omzette in kreunen, en hield het glas bij mijn mond.

"Niet te snel drinken, straks word je nog misselijk," waarschuwde ze mij terwijl ik gretig het water opdronk. Het glas was snel leeg en ze schikte de kussens zo dat ik in de half zittende positie bleef.

"En, hoe voel je je nu?" vroeg ze nogmaals.

Ik sloot mijn ogen even en bewoog mijn hoofd.

"Ja, je voelt je vast helemaal stijf. Dat is ook geen wonder," zei ze tegen me en ik opende mijn ogen weer om haar onderzoekend aan te kijken. De vrouw kwam me nogal bekend voor.

"Je ligt hier al vier maanden."

Ik schrok.

"Vier maanden?" Iets wat als een schreeuw uit mijn mond had moeten komen, kwam er nu hees en maar zwakjes uit. "Inderdaad geen wonder dat ik me zo zwak voel."

"Ja, je lag hier maar en verroerde geen vin. Dat is niet goed voor je spieren. Die hebben nu al vier maanden niets meer gedaan," glimlachend keek ze me aan. "We waren bang dat je niet meer wakker zou worden. Het is een geluk dat de professor je niet op wilde geven."

Ook al had ze de kussens in mijn rug goed geplaatst, ik lag niet zo comfortabel en probeerde mijn knieën op te trekken. Met veel pijn en moeite lukte dat. Ik zat nu redelijk rechtop en begon me ook langzaam maar zeker steeds wakkerder te voelen. Nu mijn spieren in mijn nek wat opgewarmd waren deden ze niet meer zoveel pijn terwijl ik de zaal rondkeek. Veel was er niet te zien, want voor het grootste gedeelte blokkeerde een groot wit scherm mijn uitzicht. Het vreemde gevoel dat ik deze plaats kende werd steeds sterker.

"Waar ben ik? Wie bent u?" vroeg ik de vrouw die me bezorgt aankeek: "En… wie ben ik eigenlijk?"

Ik had me opeens gerealiseerd dat ik niets meer wist. Ook mijn naam niet meer. Ik bracht een hand naar mijn gezicht en wreef de laatste slaap uit mijn oog. Ik brak mijn hoofd over de laatste vraag terwijl ik mijn handen wat beter bekeek. Ik wist niet meer wie ik was. Ik wist het echt niet meer. Ik kende mijn handen, maar wat deed ik ermee?

"Meisje toch, weet je echt niets meer?" vroeg de vrouw gealarmeerd.

Ik probeerde die vraag te ontkennen en kneep mijn ogen samen. Verwoed zocht ik mijn geheugen af naar beelden, gebeurtenissen, namen, om enkel tot de ontdekking te komen dat mijn hoofd helemaal leeg was. Helemaal. Hoopvol keek ik de vrouw aan. Gelukkig was ik niet alleen.

_Als ze me ook maar iets kan vertellen ben ik blij, _dacht ik bij mezelf. _Al is het maar mijn naam._

"Het spijt me, maar ik kan je niets vertellen," zei de vrouw en streek afwezig de lakens glad. "Dat wil zeggen, dat ik niets van je weet."

Verward keek ik weer naar mijn handen.

_Wie ben ik?_

"Ik kan je alleen vertellen dat je op het moment onder mijn hoede bent. Mijn naam is Poppy Plijster en je bent in de ziekenzaal van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus," legde ze me uit. "maar ik denk dat de rest beter uitgelegd kan worden door het hoofd van de school, professor Albus Perkamentus."

_Dat is ten minste iets. _Dacht ik opgelucht, maar veel kon ik daar niet op zeggen dus schonk ik haar een halve glimlach. Ze neigde haar hoofd en keek me even vriendelijk aan voordat ze weg liep. Voorzichtig bewoog ik mijn armen. Alles deed zeer, maar ik wilde niet kleinzerig lijken en dus deed ik mijn tanden op elkaar en begon mezelf te onderzoeken. Hoewel alles zeer deed, leek het erop dat ik geen verlamming of iets dergelijks had en dat stelde me een beetje gerust. Alles scheen goed te werken en de pijn verdween een beetje uit al mijn ledematen. Terwijl ik mezelf zo onderzocht, dacht ik na over wat Poppy gezegd had.

_Zweinstein hè? Het komt me vaag bekend voor en toch heb ik het gevoel dat ik hier niet thuis hoor. Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Ben ik een heks?_

Het klonk raar. Het leek niets iets wat ik altijd al gedaan had. Dan zou het toch juist bekend aan moeten voelen? En toch kwam de naam me bekend voor. Ik reikte naar het glas en de kan water die nog op het nachtkastje stonden en schonk nog een glas in. Het water bereikte een lege maag. Ik had honger. Zou ik gegeten hebben de afgelopen vier maanden?

Naderende voetstappen haalden me uit mijn gedachten en ik keek op. Een lange, oude man met een lange zilvergrijze baard en dito haren was naast mijn bed komen staan.

"Ah, Juffrouw Sanders, u bent gelukkig wakker," zei hij en keek me over zijn halfronde brilletje met bezorgde blauwe ogen aan. "Hoewel ik daar zelf nooit aan getwijfeld had begon ik me een beetje zorgen te maken. Mijn naam is Albus Perkamentus."

Ik lette niet op hem. Achter hem liep een vreemd, klein wezen met enorme ogen en oren. Het enige wat hij aan had was iets dat leek op een oude kussensloop en er kwam een woord bij me omhoog; een huiself. De huiself droeg een dienblad met wat eten. Toen drong het bij me door dat de meneer met de lange baard me een naam had gegeven.

"Sanders?" vroeg ik hem terwijl ik hard nadacht en het dienblad op mijn schoot werd gezet. Het klonk logisch.

_Dus ik heet Sanders?_ Vroeg ik mezelf. _Maar wat ik mijn voornaam? Wat doe ik hier?_

Nergens had ik antwoorden op en ik staarde in stilte naar mijn bord. Broodjes, drinken, eigenlijk had ik geen zin meer om te eten, maar het rook zó lekker! Onwennig nam ik de eerste hap van mijn broodje, maar vond het zo lekker dat het niet snel duurde voor ik aan mijn tweede begon.

"Ehm, professor, ze lijdt aan geheugenverlies en…"

Ze werd onderbroken door Perkamentus.

"Ah, Severus, goed dat je zo snel kon komen."

Poppy draaide verschrikt 180 graden om daar een duister uitziende man in de ogen te kijken. Nieuwsgierig keek ik op. Wie zou dat zijn? Ik kon het niet goed zien door het wijde gewaad van de lange, oude man. Hij stond er precies voor.

"Severus!" riep ze verschrikt uit. "Wil je zoiets nooit meer doen? Je bent al griezelig genoeg zónder dat je mensen laat schrikken door zo geluidloos rond te lopen."

De man die ik zelf ook niet binnen had zien wachtte even voordat hij ijzig antwoord gaf met een diepe stem.

"Het spijt me, Poppy, dat was niet mijn bedoeling," zei de man genaamd Severus op een toon alsof het hem eigenlijk niets kon schelen en richtte zich op Perkamentus. "Professor, is ze werkelijk…"

"Kijk zelf maar," antwoordde hij en stapte opzij zodat hij me goed kon zien.

_Net als Perkamentus komt deze man me zo bekend voor. Maar waarvan ken ik hem dan?_ Dacht ik terwijl ik Severus onderzoekend aankeek.

"Heb je het drankje meegenomen?" vroeg Perkamentus.

Severus knikte en stapte op me af met een rood flesje.

"Drink op," zei hij niet geheel onvriendelijk. "Het is een versterkende drank. Je zult er van opknappen."

Ik nam het flesje in ontvangst en keek hem nog even aan voordat ik de inhoud in een keer opdronk. Ik huiverde even van de vieze smaak, maar voelde het drankje al bijna meteen werken. Een warme gloed verspreidde zich door mijn lichaam en ik voelde me inderdaad sterker.

Ik voelde me een beetje gegeneerd toen ze me in stilte aankeken terwijl ik zat te eten, maar telkens als ik Perkamentus aankeek om hem iets te vragen schudde hij zijn hoofd en gebaarde naar het dienblad tot de huiself kwam om hem weg te halen.

Wie ben ik? Wie zijn zij? Waarvan ken ik hen? Wat doe ik hier? Zoveel vragen en op geen ervan had ik een antwoord. Ik keek naar mijn handen die in mijn schoot rustten en tranen begonnen te komen.

_Nee, ik ga niet huilen. Mooi niet. Ik weet niet hoe oud ik ben en ik weet ook niet of huilen bij mijn leeftijd past, maar ik ga niet huilen._ Dacht ik koppig.

Ik slikte de tranen weg en keek weer naar de drie mensen aan mijn bed. Perkamentus ging op mijn bed zitten.

"Geheugenverlies hè?" vroeg hij. Ik wist niet aan wie hij het vroeg. Aan mij of aan Poppy. Ik knikte wezenloos.

"Inderdaad professor, ze weet niet eens wie ze is," antwoordde Poppy.

Mijn blik richtte zich weer op mijn handen en ik slikte heftig om de tranen te onderdrukken.

"Weet jij daar iets van, Severus?"

"Nee professor," antwoordde die. "Het was geen vergetelheidsspreuk. Dat zou ik moeten weten. Ik denk dat het de klap was van het overleven."

_Overleven?_ Ik keek Severus nadenkend aan. _Ik heb dus iets overleefd. Iets wat waarschijnlijk onmogelijk was._

"Je weet echt niets meer, hè?" Vroeg die met een frons en haastig keek ik weg om niet te laten zien hoeveel het me eigenlijk pijn deed.

"Het zal allemaal wel weer terug komen. Maar voor nu denk ik dat we je op de hoogte moeten brengen van de belangrijkste dingen," zei Perkamentus luchtig.

Ik keek hem bedenkelijk aan. _Hoe kan hij daar nou zo rustig zitten? Ik had eigenlijk dood moeten zijn!_

"En dat 'overleven' gedoe?" vroeg ik hem.

Hij keek Severus even aan en het leek alsof ze geluidloos overlegden.

"Ik denk dat het beste is als je daar zelf achter komt," zei Severus ijzig.

"Ik ben het met hem eens."

De zaak leek daarmee gesloten en ik zei niets meer en richtte mijn blik weer op mijn handen. Het was stil. Ik kon niet tegen die stilte. Het was al zo stil in mijn hoofd! Poppy verontschuldigde zich en vertrok. Waarschijnlijk kon zij ook niet tegen de stilte. Ik probeerde ergens aan te denken.

_Hoe noemde Perkamentus mij nou net? Sanders? Samantha? Hoe kom ik nou op Samantha? Waar komt die naam nou weer vandaan? Samantha? Sanders? Is dat mijn naam? Samantha Sanders? _Het leek goed te passen. Het enige wat ik kon doen was het te vragen.

"Mijn naam is Samantha, niet?" Vroeg ik en ik keek Perkamentus twijfelend aan.

Hij glimlachte. "Je herinnert je iets?"

"Ja, het begint heel langzaam te komen."

Ik keek weer naar mijn handen. Misschien als ik nou gewoon begon te praten..

"Mijn naam is Samantha Sanders en ik ben 17 jaar," zei ik snel en verbaasde mezelf. Dingen leken langzaam terug te komen en ook hun verschijningen zeiden me zoveel. Mijn ogen zwermden van Severus naar Perkamentus en weer terug naar Severus en toen wist ik wie hij was.

"Uw naam is professor Severus Sneep, leraar Toverdranken."

Die naam was plotseling komen bovendrijven. Ik wist opeens ook dat het geen man was waar je een prettig gesprek mee kon voeren, dat hij hatelijk en sarcastisch was.

_Dat moet betekenen dat ik deze mensen persoonlijk kende._ Dacht ik, maar toen ik de geschrokken gezichten zag, wist ik dat dat niet zo was.

"En hoe komt het, dat je dat zo zeker weet?" vroeg Perkamentus, terwijl hij me verbaasd aankeek.

Ik lachte een beetje schaapachtig. "Tja, hoe moet ik dat nou weten? Ik ben hier degene met geheugenverlies."

Daar hadden ze niets op te zeggen en weer was het even stil. Ik was erg tevreden over wat ik net had gezegd. Het gaf me het gevoel dat alles wel weer goed zou komen. Degene die bij me waren dachten daar waarschijnlijk anders over, want Sneep keek me achterdochtig aan. Blijkbaar had ik gelijk dat hij geen prettig karakter had. Zijn zwarte ogen zagen er niet uit dat ze ooit naar iemand zouden kunnen kijken met iets anders dan haat, maar het kon zijn dat ik geen gelijk had. Een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd zei dat hij wel te vertrouwen was. Ik keek naar Perkamentus.

_Wie is hij dan precies? Kende ik hem ook zo persoonlijk? Maar_ er kwam niets bij me naar boven en ik zuchtte verdrietig. _Waarom weet ik niet meer? _

"Verder niets meer?" Vroeg Perkamentus, alsof hij mijn geheugen kon lezen.

Treurig schudde ik mijn hoofd. "Het is uw beurt om me dingen te vertellen die ik eigenlijk allang weet."

"Ik ben bang dat het nog wel even zal duren voordat je je alles weer kunt herinneren. Dus ik zal je helpen. Ik zal je zelfs dingen gaan vertellen die je nog niet wist, maar gezien dat je je niets kan herinneren, zul je niet weten of je ze al wist of niet."

"Jaja." Ik lachte half, maar Perkamentus besteedde er geen aandacht aan en vervolgde:

"Zoals Poppy al had gezegd. Je bent nu in de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. Zoals de naam al zegt, leren kinderen hier vanaf hun tiende levensjaar hoe ze moeten omgaan met magie."

Professor Sneep nam een stoel. Waarschijnlijk werd het een lang verhaal.

"Magie wordt echter niet door iedereen beoefend. Wij tovenaars en heksen houden ons verborgen voor de niet-tovenaars. We noemen ze dreuzels. Jij Samantha," hij keek me even nadrukkelijk aan, alsof hij het over iemand zou kunnen hebben, "bent ook een dreuzel."

"Wat doe ik dan hier?" vroeg ik, maar mijn vraag werd afgekapt.

"Of in ieder geval, dat was je," vervolgde hij.

Ik keek hem onbegrijpend aan. "Wás ik? Dus ik heb op de een of andere manier in één keer bepaalde krachten gekregen? Zodat ik wel kan toveren?"

"Precies. Zoiets is nog nooit voorgekomen. Het is niet ongekend dat een kind met niet-magische ouders magische krachten blijkt te bezitten. Het komt zelfs vrij vaak voor. Op jonge leeftijd gebeuren er vreemde dingen in het leven van het kind wanneer het bang of boos is, waaruit blijkt dat het kind magische krachten heeft. Daardoor is het mogelijk om die kinderen op te vangen en hen leren die krachten te beheersen. Het is nog nooit voorgekomen dat kinderen op jouw leeftijd pas laten zien dat ze magische krachten hebben."

"Maar, waaruit is dat dan gebleken?" vroeg ik hem toen ik de informatie had verwerkt. "Wat heb ik gedaan? Ben ik plots gaan vliegen ofzo? En toen heel hard neergestort?"

Perkamentus keek professor Sneep aan.

"Laten we zeggen dat je spreuken afweerde," zei die.

"Zo kunnen we het wel stellen. Misschien deed je het onbewust, maar het bewees wel de aanwezigheid van zeer sterke magische krachten," vulde Perkamentus hem aan.

"Oké. Dus, kinderen komen hier naar school op tienjarige leeftijd wanneer is gebleken dat ze magische krachten bezitten," herhaalde ik voor mezelf. Ik herinnerde me weer iets en vulde aan: "Maar het klopt niet dat ik hier zit, want op mijn leeftijd zitten ze al in de hoogste klas en dus is het vrij abnormaal als je pas op die leeftijd magische krachten ontwikkelt. Ze verlaten de school dan al bijna."

"Weer zoiets. Hoe weet je dat ze school verlaten wanneer ze achttien zijn?" vroeg Severus achterdochtig. Hij stond op en keek me van dichtbij in mijn ogen, alsof hij mijn gedachten probeerde te lezen. "Hoe komt het dat het lijkt alsof je zoveel weet van onze school, terwijl je je hele leven als gewone dreuzel hebt geleefd?" vroeg hij op gevaarlijke toon.

"Ik weet het niet," fluisterde ik, een beetje geïntimideerd.

Die donkere ogen zijn zo angstaanjagend, maar aan de andere kant ook aantrekkelijk, mysterieus. Rustig ging hij weer zitten, maar met alle aandacht op mij gericht.

"Er komt nu enkel één naam naar boven," vervolgde ik voorzichtig. "Harry Potter."

Professor Sneep ging met een ruk rechtop zitten.

"Potter?" vroeg hij met afgunst in zijn stem. "Wat heeft die er mee te maken?"

Hij richtte zich op Perkamentus.

"Elke keer als er zoiets gebeurd word die jongen zijn naam genoemd. Ik zei toch dat het gevaarlijk was om hem hier toe te laten?" zei hij zacht, maar woedend.

Het schoolhoofd schudde langzaam zijn hoofd.

"Laten we daar niet nog eens over beginnen, mijn beste Severus," antwoordde die voorzichtig. "Maar ik denk dat onze patiënt hier kleine dingen begint te herinneren. Herinner je je nog iets?"

Hij had zich weer tot mij gericht en ik haalde alweer diep adem om iets te vertellen, maar ik was het alweer kwijt. Er was iets geweest wat ik nog wilde vertellen. Bijna had ik geweten hoe ik alles wist wat ik net had verteld. Bijna.

"Is er nog iets wat je wilt weten?"

"Ja, nog heel veel dingen," zei ik en mijn stem verraadde dat ik moe was. Ik begon er ook ziek van te worden dat ik niets meer wist en tranen kwamen weer. "Ik wil graag weten wie mijn ouders zijn, waar mijn ouders zijn, wie mijn vrienden zijn, waar mijn vrienden zijn, waar ik woon, ik wil zoveel nog weten. Ik ben nu zeventien jaar, maar ik weet er niets meer van. Ik weet ook niet wanneer ik jarig ben. O wacht, ik weet het weer. Vierentwintig juni. Maar dat is niet zo heel erg belangrijk. Ik wil ook graag weten waar ik naar school ben geweest, wat ik doe, wat mijn hobby's zijn. Ik weet het allemaal niet meer," ratelde ik en ik huilde nu echt. Perkamentus trok me troosten naar zich toe en sloeg zijn armen om me heen. Dankbaar leunde ik tegen hem aan. Hij wiegde me zacht heen en weer.

"Dit is ook niet makkelijk. Nee, dit is zeker niet makkelijk. Misschien is het toch belangrijk dat ik je het vertel."

Ik stopte met huilen en keek in zijn ogen. Hij keek heel erg serieus en dat maakte me een beetje bang. Ik maakte me los van Perkamentus.

"Het is zwaar om je dit te moeten vertellen, maar je ouders zijn er niet meer."

Ik schrok en keek naar Sneep. Die ontweek mijn ogen en keek naar de grond.

"Je vrienden, wel, ik neem aan dat ze er allemaal waren toen het gebeurde." Hij keek me bedroefd aan. "Zij zijn er ook allemaal niet meer."

"Ze zijn… dood?" vroeg ik vol ongeloof.

Perkamentus knikte bedroefd en vol medelijden. Sneep bleef naar de vloer kijken. De gezichten van mijn ouders begonnen naar boven te komen. Mama, ik kon haar soms niet uitstaan, maar ze verdiende niet te sterven. Papa met zijn mooie groene ogen en zijn eindeloze geduld.

"Mam, Pap?" fluisterde ik.

Langzaam begonnen namen naar boven te komen. Namen met gezichten, van mijn vrienden.

"Elke en… Sanna? Miranda, Lizan, Meike? Ook Ingrid en Mandy? Allemaal? Allemaal dood?"

Tranen begonnen mijn ogen te vullen. Ik wist niets meer van ze, enkel namen en wat vage gevoelens, maar ik hield wel van ze. Duizenden gedachten en gevoelens suisden door mijn hoofd. Voor het grootste gedeelte vragen. Het duizelde me allemaal.

_Hoe, wanneer, waarom?_

"Het was tijdens je verjaardagsfeest. Je hele familie was er ook. Het was tegelijk een eindexamenfeest. Je had je eindexamen van je dreuzelschool gehaald," zei Sneep, maar ik hoorde het niet. Ik was te geschokt. Ik kon geen woord uitbrengen. Eén gevoel begon de overhand te krijgen: woede. IJskoude, verstikkende woede.

"Wie?" vroeg ik met mijn tanden stevig op elkaar. Ik keek naar Perkamentus met zoveel kwaadheid in mijn ogen dat hij snel de andere kant op keek.

"Voldemort."

Ik staarde weer voor me uit.

"Voldemort," herhaalde ik. Ik herkende de naam en wist dat het een duistere tovenaar was, die vroeger al een heleboel mensen had vermoord.

"Hij is…"

"Ik weet wie hij is," onderbrak ik Perkamentus heftig. "Zijn naam betekent niets goeds."

Ik sloot mijn ogen en legde mijn voorhoofd op mijn knieën.

_Het heeft geen zin om zo kwaad te worden. Ik kan nu niets doen, maar hij zal boeten voor wat hij heeft gedaan. Hij zal wensen dat hij nooit geboren was._

"Hij zal boeten," zei ik zacht en wenste dat mijn hoofd zou stoppen met tollen.

Perkamentus probeerde me te troosten, maar ik reageerde niet. Net zo min als toen hij zei dat ik beter wat kon gaan slapen. Ik merkte niet hoe Perkamentus en Sneep daarna opstonden en vertrokken. Ik merkte ook niet dat het langzaam donker werd. Ik ging op mijn zij liggen en kroop in elkaar. Zachtjes huilde ik mezelf in slaap.

* * *

Een reactie was dat de gevoelens niet duidelijk genoeg waren. Beter? Reactie plz


	2. Verrassing

Ik wil iedereen bedanken voor de leuke reviews!

En dank je Vliertjevampiertje dat je het voor me op nam ;)

Oh... de enters doet hij trouwens vanzelf. Het spijt me, maar ik het is teveel werk om ze allemaal weer weg te halen...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 2  
Verrassing

* * *

Ik schoot rechtovereind, kletsnat van het zweet.

_Mijn God, dit was de koning van alle nachtmerries!  
_  
Ik trok mijn knieën op en sloeg mijn armen eromheen. Rillend dacht ik na over wat ik had gedroomd. Het begon snel weer te vervagen, maar het beeld wat me wel voor mijn ogen bleef, was angstaanjagend genoeg. Ik wiegde zacht heen en weer, denkend aan de groene ogen van mijn vader, wijd opengesperd van angst.

_Ik moet hier weg.  
_  
Ik sloeg de dekens opzij en ging met mijn blote voeten op de koude, witte tegels staan. Ik was nog zo van streek dat ik niet merkte hoe de kou vanuit mijn voeten mijn hele lichaam doortrok. Ik begon te lopen. De ziekenzaal uit. Rechtsaf. Ik wist niet waarheen, maar ik wilde iets doen. 

Ik liep door het donkere kasteel, willekeurig alle richtingen op, niet kijkend waar ik liep. Het enige wat ik zag waren die mooie groene ogen van papa. Tranen rolden over mijn wangen. Ik liep en ik liep, totdat ik niet meer verder kon lopen van vermoeidheid en in een hoekje ging zitten, knieën opgetrokken, geluidloos huilend. Ik wilde oplossen in de duisternis. Eén worden met de schaduwen. Nergens meer aan denken. Ik huilde totdat ik geen tranen meer had en alleen maar voor me uit kon staren. Het werd langzaam lichter en ik sloot mijn ogen. Van uitputting viel ik in slaap.

"Helemaal onderkoeld……alleen in de kerkers……. beter moeten opletten."

Ik hoorde in de verte een boze stem.

"Niet in de gaten…….. dat ze sliep………toen ze er niet was, ben ik meteen op zoek gegaan." De stem van Poppy drong tot me door en ik keek door mijn wimpers naar de rug van de in zwart gehulde leraar toverdranken.

"Nou," zei Sneep met een ijzige stem, "het is maar goed dat ik haar gevonden had. Ik was meteen in staat haar wat op te warmen met een Warmte Drank. Als ze wakker is, geef je haar nog een."

Poppy had plots alleen oog voor het bed en zag me door mijn wimpers heen loeren.

"O, ze is al wakker, professor," zei ze haastig en met venijn in haar stem vervolgde ze: "Het is maar goed dat u er bent, ik zou het drankje nog in haar verkeerde keelgat kunnen stoppen."

Ze gaf hem nog een ijzige blik en draaide zich om, Sneep bij me achterlatend. Hij had zich met een ruk omgedraaid en keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan.

"Wat deed je in die gang?" vroeg hij ijzig.

Het klonk niet echt vriendelijk, tegenstrijdig met wat ik hem had horen zeggen tegen Poppy. Toen klonk hij tenminste nog een beetje bezorgd.

"Ik had een nachtmerrie," antwoordde ik zachtjes en bleef hem aankijken.

"Nachtmerrie of niet, zoiets doe je niet nogmaals," zei hij en mijn blik dwaalde af naar een punt ergens in de verte, plotseling beschaamd omdat ik me realiseerde dat hij me gezien had in een staat die weinig flatterend was. Enkel gekleed in het ziekenhuisnachtjapon, wat weinig voor de fantasie overliet, en hoewel ik niet lelijk ben, niemand verdient het om mij in mijn nachtkledij te zien.

"Goed, ik zie dat je begrepen hebt dat zoiets niet getolereerd wordt," zei hij, mijn beschaamde blik verkeert begrijpend. "Hier, drink dit op."

Hij gaf mij weer een flesje.

"Zoals je misschien al gehoord had, een Warmte drankje."

Dankbaar nam ik het aan en dronk het op. De kou en vermoeidheid verdwenen nu helemaal uit mijn lichaam. Hij nam het lege flesje weer aan en zei: "Het is misschien het beste als je je nu wat opfrist en aankleed, dan brengt Poppy je zo wel naar de lerarenkamer zodat je kan worden gesorteerd."

Ik knikte en hij vertrok. Er was echter nog één ding dat ik wilde weten.

"Professor?" vroeg ik snel en hij draaide zich om in de deuropening. "Welke dag is het vandaag?"

"Zondag," antwoordde hij en vervolgde na de lege blik van mij te zien. "Het is zondag dertig november."

Snel deed ik wat rekenwerk en gebaarde dat hij even moest wachten.

"Gisteren werd ik wakker. Dat was dus op zaterdag, negenentwintig november," dacht ik hardop. "Ik lag vier maanden hier. Dat is juli. U zei dat ik mijn verjaardag en eindexamen vierde?"

Hij knikte bevestigend.

"Maar," zei ik bedachtzaam, "ik ben in juni jarig. En de uitslag krijgen we ook altijd in juni. Waarom hield ik mijn feest zo laat?"

Ik dacht even na. Ik snapte er niets van. Sneep was blijven staan en dacht zo te zien ook na, waarschijnlijk had hij in de gaten dat dit voor mij belangrijk was. Ik moest weten waarom het zo laat was. Het was op de een of andere manier belangrijk.

"Misschien was je ziek, of kon niet iedereen op de datum die jij wilde," hielp Sneep.

"Ziek," herhaalde ik en dacht diep na. "Dat is het. Ik voelde me niet lekker en was een paar weken ziek. Niets bijzonders."

_En toch is het wél bijzonder. Op de een of andere manier,_ dacht ik, maar dat hield ik voor mezelf. _Hij hoeft het niet te weten._

Sneep zag ook dat het wel bijzonder was, maar ging er niet op in en vertrok. Poppy kwam terug en zei met opgeluchte stem: "Hèhè, is hij eindelijk weg?"

Ik glimlachte.

Blijkbaar heeft professor Severus Sneep inderdaad de reputatie die ik dacht dat hij zou hebben.

Poppy bracht me naar een badkamer waar ik mezelf verfriste een aankleedde. Terwijl ik dat deed dacht ik na.

_Hoe komt het toch dat ik van die tegenstrijdige gevoelens heb. Aan de ene kant heb ik het gevoel dat ik hier alles van af weet en aan de andere kant weet ik dat ik hier niet thuis hoor?  
_  
En toen wist ik het. Ik hield op met het kammen van mijn haren en keek mezelf aan in de spiegel.

"Boeken," zei ik afwezig tegen de bruine ogen die me pijnlijk herinnerden aan die van mijn moeder. "Ik weet dit alles uit boeken."

"Ja natuurlijk weet je alles uit boeken. Je bent hier toch om te leren. Je leert alles toch uit boeken."

Ik schrok van de stem van de spiegel, maar ik antwoordde als in reflex: "Nee, niet op die manier."

_Het is stom om te praten tegen een spiegel. Vooral over deze dingen. Wie gelooft er nou dat er boeken geschreven worden over Harry Potter en dat alles waar blijkt te zijn? Maar misschien is dit niet de werkelijkheid. Het is gewoon te ongelooflijk. Misschien is dit gewoon een hersenspinsel van mij. Misschien is dit een soort droom. Ja, misschien ben ik gewoon aan het dromen. Ook al is het dan misschien een droom, het is een leuke droom en ik ga er het beste van maken,_ bedacht ik met een glimlach en speelde met de nieuwe herinneringen die ik net had gekregen.

_Vier boeken. Harry zat in de vierde klas in het laatste boek. Voldemort kwam terug. Als Harry nu in het vijfde jaar zit, klopt alles precies. Kon ik me nu maar herinneren op welke dag Voldemort terugkwam. Misschien verklaarde dat wel mijn ziekte. En…  
_  
Ik was doorgegaan met kammen en staarde nu met grote ogen naar mijn nek die voordien bedekt was geweest met haren, waardoor ik, en misschien iedereen, het vreemde tekentje vlak achter mijn oor niet had gezien.

_En dat teken daar_, maakte ik mijn gedachte af. Ik keek rond om te kijken of er ergens een handspiegeltje lag waardoor ik het teken wat beter kon bekijken. Ik had er al snel één gevonden en keek naar het zwart met rode rondje achter mijn oor. In het rondje was een vogel afgebeeld. Het leek op een soort zwaan, maar de kleuren vertelde iets anders.

Een feniks.

Poppy kwam binnen en haastig legde ik het spiegeltje weg en besloot mijn haren los te laten hangen. Het donkere steile haar bedekte het teken gelukkig voldoende.

"En, zijn de kleren naar wens?" Vroeg Poppy.

"Jazeker," zei ik en keek tevreden naar de zwarte, wijde ribbroek en strak zwart T-shirtje, maar ik herinnerde me iets en keek bedroefd naar de opdruk van het shirt.

"Dit zijn mijn eigen kleren, niet?" vroeg ik en keek Poppy aan.

Ze keek me onderzoekend aan en zuchtte.

"Je herinnert je het zeker?" vroeg ze bedroefd. "Ik dacht, misschien weet ze het niet meer en zijn de kleren niet goed, daarom vroeg ik het. Het waren de kleren die je aanhad toen je hier kwam."

"Het enige wat ik me herinner is iets van dit T-shirt," zei ik en keek weer bedroefd naar de opdruk. Er zat een prop in mijn keel. "Mijn zus heeft het gemaakt. Ze maakte samen met andere een strip, genaamd Local Shop. Zij was er ook, die ene dag. Ik weet het zeker. Zie je die poppetjes achterop? Die ene met de staart recht overeind is Sara."

Een traan gleed over mijn wang en woedend veegde ik hem weg.

"Hij zal ervoor boeten. Mijn zus was alles voor me," zei ik stil.

Poppy kwam achter me staan en hield een hand op mijn schouder.

"Ach, meisje toch," zei ze zacht. "Gebeurd is gebeurd. Je kunt er niets meer aan doen."

"Behalve wraak natuurlijk," zei ze snel toen ze mijn woedende blik vanuit de spiegel opving. "Het belangrijkste is het hier en nu. Wat je verder gaat doen."

Ik knikte en slikte de prop door.

"Wat is er eigenlijk met de rest van mijn kleren gebeurd?" vroeg ik.

Poppy zuchtte nogmaals. "Verbrand, liefje."

Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan, maar eigenlijk kon het me niets meer schelen. Ik kan het zien als een kans om helemaal overnieuw te beginnen met mijn leven. Ik nam me voor om die gedachte aan te houden en knikte Poppy toe. Ze was blijkbaar nog niet klaar met praten, want ze vervolgde: "Net als al je andere spullen. We hebben maar enkele spullen kunnen herstellen. Die hebben we in de kisten gedaan die nu bij je bed staan. Maar je hebt nu geen tijd om te kijken, want je wordt verwacht in de lerarenkamer."

Ik was al begonnen om naar de drie kisten te lopen die ik eerst nog niet had opgemerkt. Ik hunkerde om de inhoud te bekijken, want het leek erop dat ik dingen pas herinnerde wanneer ik iets zag wat er bij hoorde of ermee te maken had, maar Poppy hield me tegen en we liepen de ziekenzaal uit op weg naar de lerarenkamer.

"Ik had nog een vraag, madam Plijster, misschien een hele vreemde, maar toch heel belangrijk voor mij."

Ik keek haar betekenisvol aan.

"Je mag me alles vragen," antwoordde ze.

"Behalve mijn pincode," grapte ik.

Dat kon ik nooit laten, herinnerde ik me. Het was een erg flauw grapje en thuis zou ik blikken hebben gekregen van: 'Nee hè.' En: 'Zo grappig is het nou ook weer niet'. Poppy keek me echter gepuzzeld aan. Natuurlijk wist ze niets over pincodes.

"Pincode?"

"O, iets van dreuzels. Niet belangrijk," zei ik, niet bereid om het concept van pincodes uit te leggen. "Ik wilde vragen in welk jaar Harry Potter zit."

"Harry Potter?" vroeg Poppy verbaasd. "Waarom?"

"Gewoon. Ik zei toch dat het een vreemde vraag was. Maar beantwoord hem alsjeblieft."

"Even denken. Ik geloof dat hij nou in de vijfde klas zit."

Ik zuchtte. Het klopt. Het klopt allemaal. Een datum schoot me te binnen.

_Voldemort keerde terug in het vierde boek. Vorig jaar dus. Dat was vierentwintig juni. Nu weet ik het weer. Ik vond het toen zo grappig omdat ik op die dag jarig was. Wacht eens. Ik werd op mijn verjaardag ziek. Zou het iets te maken hebben met…  
_  
Mijn gedachten werden ruw verstoord door een lach van Poppy.

"Meisje toch, je gaat toch niet achter hem aan? Volgens mij is hij niet echt jouw type," grinnikte ze.

Ik wist niet hoe ik daar op zou moeten reageren. Ze bedoelde natuurlijk Harry. Als ik zou ontkennen zou ze het toch niet geloven.  
Ik speel het spelletje mee.

"Ach, het was toch te proberen. Wie weet," zei ik en speelde een romantische blik waardoor Poppy dubbelklapte van het lachen. We waren bij de lerarenkamer aangekomen en een vrouw waarvan ik dacht dat het professor Minerva Anderling was, stond ons buiten de kamer op te wachten. Ze keek ons geamuseerd aan.

"Gelukkig, zo te zien kun je nog wel lachen," zei ze tegen mij.

Ik gaf haar een stralende glimlach die echter niet lang bleef en mijn gezicht kreeg weer de droevige uitdrukking die ik van mezelf niet zag. Minerva Anderling zag hem echter wel en schudde droevig haar hoofd.

"Een zeer trieste zaak, maar kom. Het is tijd om je te introduceren aan de staf," ze sloeg een arm om mijn schouders en leidde me naar binnen.

"Ik moet weer terug naar mijn patiënten," zei Poppy en ik zwaaide even.

Ik kwam in een ruime kamer wat leek op een gezellige huiskamer. Leraren zaten op banken of stoelen gezellig met elkaar te praten. Er waren enkelen die ik herkende uit de boeken. Kleine Professor Banning en in de hoek zag ik een geest die volgens mij professor Kist was. Het vuur in de haard knapperde en op de een of andere manier vond ik het griezelig. Minerva wilde me ernaar toe leiden, maar ik bleef er het liefst zo ver mogelijk vandaan. Enkelen zagen het en schenen het te begrijpen. Zij zonden me blikken vol medelijden die ik echter niet kon plaatsen.

"Mag ik uw attentie allemaal?" vroeg Minerva en het werd stil. "U herinnert zich zeker wel dat enkele maanden geleden een meisje werd binnengebracht en als u zich het niet meer herinnert, dan herinnert u zich mijn toespraak van gisteravond nog wel. Dit is Samantha Sanders."

Ik hoorde mensen welkom mompelen en ik glimlachte ze vriendelijk toe.

"Ik zal je voorstellen aan de leraren hier in deze kamer…" begon Minerva, maar werd onderbroken door professor Sneep.

"Ik denk, professor, dat de jonge dame al enkele van ons kent," kwam zijn stem uit een verre hoek waar hij tegen de muur aan leunde met zijn armen over elkaar.

_Typisch een houding voor Sneep._ Schoot het door me heen.

Minerva keek hem onbegrijpend aan en verplaatste haar blik naar mij, toen Sneep zijn schouders ophaalde.

"Is dat zo?" vroeg ze vol verbazing.

Het mompelen begon weer.

"Eh…" begon ik. "Nou,"

Ik wist niet hoe ik het moest zeggen, dus ik keek naar de grond en knikte verslagen. Ik voelde mezelf warm worden.

"Nou, dat wil ik dan wel eens zien," zei een vrouw waarvan ik dacht dat het professor Stronk was vol nieuwsgierigheid.

Ik keek haar aan. Geen twijfel mogelijk. Klein en gedrongen en haar handen zwart van het zand. Dat leek vrij goed op de schrijfsters, Rowlings, beschrijving.

"Eh… U bent professor Stronk, nietwaar? Lerares Kruidenkunde?" zei ik aarzelend en mijn gelijk werd bewezen toen professor Stronk zich blozend richtte tot haar buurvrouw, een imponerende vrouw met kort grijs haar met een fluitje in de vorm van een veer om haar nek. De enige lerares die dat kon zijn was…

"Madam Hooch, toch?" zei ik tegen haar. "Vliegen?"

En ja hoor, ik had weer gelijk. Nu begon iedereen door elkaar te roepen. Vragend of ik hen ook kende. Professor Anderling stond er aan de grond genageld en ik keek maar een beetje naar de neuzen van mijn schoenen. Ik schaamde me kapot. Mijn humeur was aan diggelen.

_Bedankt Severus Sneep.  
_  
Ik keek vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar hem. Hij stond rustig te kijken naar alle commotie en ik ving zijn blik. Hij had een lichtje van plezier in zijn ogen en ik gaf hem een ijskoude blik.

Ondertussen was het professor Anderling weer gelukt om stilte te krijgen.

"Hoe weet je dat, meisje?" vroeg ze aan me, vol verbazing.

_Puh, meisje._ Dacht ik geërgerd. _Ik ben al zeventien, hoor. Bijna volwassen_.

En dat zei ik ook: "Professor Anderling, het spijt me, maar ik ben al zeventien. Bijna volwassen dus, en ik wordt eigenlijk niet zo graag meer meisje genoemd."

Ik schrok zelf een beetje van mijn brutaliteit, maar Anderling trok enkel even haar wenkbrauwen op en zei: "Je weet mijn naam dus ook. Maar wat wij graag willen weten is, hoe je onze namen kent."

"Ja, nu heb je mij ook heel erg nieuwsgierig gemaakt, juffrouw Sanders," klonk de stem van Perkamentus uit de deuropening. Alle gezichten richtten zich tot het schoolhoofd. Ik zag dat hij inderdaad de ondeugende schittering in zijn ogen had wanneer hij zich amuseerde. Hij kwam voor me staan.

"Je lijdt dan misschien aan geheugenverlies, maar hier weet je toch best wel veel van. Iets teveel eigenlijk."

"Nou eh… het zit zo."

_God, waarom voelde ik me nou zo betrapt. Ik kan nauwelijks uit mijn woorden komen.  
_  
Een nieuwe herinnering kwam bij me op. Ik zat voor een klas en ik moet mijn spreekbeurt houden. En ik kon het niet. Black-out. Dit lijkt er verschrikkelijk veel op, alleen nu zijn het volwassenen die me aan zitten te staren. Ik keek naar de gezichten van alle leraren en werd helemaal warm. Snel keek ik weer naar de grond.

"Ehm… ikke…" stamelde ik.

"Nou, komt er nog wat van?" kwam de treiterende stem van Sneep en ineens woedend keek ik op.

"Ik herinnerde het me vanmorgen," zei ik hatelijk tegen hem. Ik richtte me op Perkamentus. Die keek me tenminste niet zo alwetend aan.

"Ik herinnerde me dat ik gek was op lezen. En voornamelijk boeken van de schrijfster J.K. Rowling."

"Toch niet Joanne?" vroeg professor Perkamentus.

"U kent haar?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Nou, als je het hebt over Joanne Rowling, dan ja. Ze zat hier op school, Ravenklauw," antwoordde hij met een glimlach. Ik hoorde andere leraren bevestigend mompelen. "Dus ze heeft boeken geschreven? Ik dacht altijd al dat ze zoiets zou gaan doen."

"Jazeker heeft ze boeken geschreven. En wat voor boeken. Ze worden over de hele wereld gelezen. Hebben honderden prijzen gekregen en iedereen zit op het puntje van zijn stoel, te wachten totdat deel vijf uitkomt," vertelde ik vurig, mijn verlegenheid vergeten.

"Deel vijf?" vroeg professor Anderling.

"Jazeker," zei ik. "De boeken gaan namelijk over iemand die jullie allemaal kennen. De meeste kunnen wel met hem overweg, maar sommige…" en ik keek naar professor Sneep, bij wie het begon te dagen. Waarschijnlijk herinnerde hij zich wat ik de vorige dag had gezegt.

"Je hebt het toch niet over Harry Potter, hoop ik," zei hij nors.

"U hebt de eerste prijs gewonnen!" riep ik vrolijk, terwijl hij me nog steeds ijzig aankeek. Mijn humeur was weer opperbest en zo te horen had ik anderen aangestoken, want hier en daar hoorde ik gelach. Perkamentus lachte ook en ik zei tegen hem: "Rowling schrijft over Harry Potters avonturen hier op school. Ik had vanmorgen aan madam Plijster gevraagd in welke klas hij zit en het klopt. Hij zit nu in de vijfde en Rowling is het vijfde boek aan het schrijven. Daarvan ken ik jullie allemaal."

Ik stond te glunderen. Er werd overal weer druk gepraat. Ik hoorde hier en daar ook enkele ongeruste stemmen, dus zei ik nog iets om hen gerust proberen te stellen: "Maar iedereen denkt dat het maar fantasie is, niemand gelooft het ook echt. Het is alleen heel erg leuk om te lezen."

"Dat is maar goed ook," zei Perkamentus. "Al weet ik zeker dat als er kinderen zijn die er wel in geloven, er toch niet ver mee komen. We zijn te goed beschermd."

"En dat is maar goed ook," gromde Sneep.

"Juffrouw Sanders, je weet alles wat er de afgelopen vier jaar hier op Zweinstein heeft afgespeeld? Alles wat Harry Potter heeft meegemaakt?" vroeg Perkamentus serieus en ik wist waar hij het over had. Ik knikte.

"Ja, maar toen ik het las vond ik het alleen maar spannend. Nu ben ik doodsbang," zei ik zacht, verwijzend naar de terugkeer van Voldemort. "Arme Kannewasser. Hij is echt gestorven, nietwaar?"

Alle blikken rondom versomberden en ik zag enkelen ook doodsbenauwd kijken.

"Ja, dat was inderdaad een treurige zaak, maar helaas onvermijdelijk," zei Perkamentus treurig. Het was weer helemaal stil totdat er beweging kwam in de hoek waarvan ik had gedacht dat die niet meer zou kunnen bewegen. Sneep kwam op ons afgelopen.

"Ik geloof dat we vergeten waarom we Samantha hier hebben gebracht," zei hij met een kille stem en een ijzige blik.

"Inderdaad. Laten we beginnen," antwoordde Perkamentus. "Minerva?"  
_  
Sorteren,_ dacht ik snel. _O nee, ik heb me wel vaak op internet laten sorteren, maar dit is echt. Dit is echt écht. Ik vraag me af in welke afdeling ik zou komen.  
_  
Professor Anderling ging door een deur en Perkamentus richtte zich tot mij.

"Je weet wat we gaan doen?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, de sorteerhoed gaat me plaatsen in een van de afdelingen," zei ik met een zucht. "Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw of Zwadderich."

"Precies," Perkamentus glimlachte. "Je zult eten aan de tafel van je afdeling en slapen in de slaapzaal van je afdeling, sinds je geen leraar bent."

"Ik had alleen nog één vraag."

Professor Anderling kwam de kamer weer binnen met het krukje en de sjofele oude punthoed. Ik bleef gespannen op mijn plek staan en Perkamentus keek me aan.

"Ik wordt ingedeeld, en dan?" vroeg ik een beetje nerveus. "Ik ben zeventien. Ik vind het echt geweldig om hier te zijn, maar ik zit liever niet weer in een klas met twintig overenthousiaste tien-jarigen. Dat heb ik allemaal al gehad."

Professor Sneep tilde een wenkbrauw op en Perkamentus lachte even.

"Wees maar niet bang, we zetten je niet in een groep waar je niet thuis hoort."

"Nou, dat is geruststellend, dat kan alle kanten op," zei ik een beetje verontwaardigd. Het was eruit voordat ik er erg in had.  
_  
Hoe weet hij nou waar ik thuis hoor?_

"Daar heb je gelijk in," zei Perkamentus met iets van waardering in zijn stem. "De lessen die je volgt zullen apart zijn van de andere klassen. Leraren hebben hier en daar altijd wat uren vrij en die zijn dan voor jou. Je educatie zal als gevolg ook sneller zijn. Eventuele punten die je verdient, zullen worden toegevoegd aan de punten die de andere leerlingen verzamelen. Kortom: Je zult gewoon als een leerling hier op school zijn, maar dan privé lessen krijgen."

Ik dacht snel na. _Privé lessen, hè? __Klinkt niet slecht. Ook al zit ik dan niet in een klas en leer daardoor geen andere leerlingen kennen. Zoals Perkamentus al zei, ik leer zo veel sneller. Als ik iets snap kunnen we verder gaan met de stof, we hoeven geen rekening te houden met anderen_.

Er schoot me nog iets te binnen.

"Er is nog een probleem," en dit zei ik zo serieus dat ik ongeruste blikken kreeg toegeworpen. "Ik heb geen geld." Ik keek Perkamentus is zijn ogen. "Ik heb helemaal niets meer. Ik heb niet eens vrienden waarvan ik het geld voor alle benodigdheden kan lenen."  
Ik liet mijn schouders hangen en keek naar de vloer. Tranen vocht ik terug. Ik mócht niet gaan huilen, zeker niet voor zo'n hele groep volwassenen. Het was even stil.  
_  
Dat was het dan. Alles leek goed en wel, maar hier hadden ze niet op gerekend,_ dacht ik somber.

"Geld is niet het probleem hier," zei Perkamentus geruststellend. "Je kunt geld lenen van de school."  
Hoopvol keek ik weer op. "Ik kan geld lenen van de school?"

"Jazeker. Dat kun je later, als je een baan hebt, weer terugbetalen," zei hij vriendelijk en hij boog zich naar me toe om nog iets te zeggen, iets alleen voor mijn oren bestemd. "Bovendien is het bijna kerstmis, nietwaar?"  
_  
Inderdaad. Morgen is het al 1 december. Maar ik heb geen vrienden die me iets zouden kunnen sturen._

Perkamentus zag dat ik nog steeds niet gerustgesteld was. "Ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat je niet overgeslagen wordt. Door niemand niet."  
_  
Ach, hij bedoelt het goed_. Ik glimlachte en ging op het krukje zitten. Ik had gelukkig geen tijd meer om na te denken over het sorteren voordat Anderling de Sorteerhoed op mijn hoofd zette, ik zou alleen maar rare dingen gaan denken die me nog zenuwachtiger zouden maken dan dat ik al was. De hoed was ook te groot voor mijn hoofd, net als bij Harry, en het werd donker om me heen.  
_  
'Zo zo. Samantha,'_ kwam de stem van de hoed. '_Ook al is het vrij ongeloofwaardig, ik heb op je zitten wachten.'_  
_  
'Op mij zitten wachten?'_ Dacht ik verbaasd.  
_  
'O ja, zeker,'_ zei de hoed mysterieus. _'Nou, waar zal ik je plaatsen?'__  
_  
Terwijl ik de hoed door mijn hoofd voelde wroeten, kon het me eigenlijk niet heel erg veel schelen waar ik werd geplaatst.  
_  
'Ook al zie ik weinig van mijn medeleerlingen, mijn punten beslissen echter wel wie de Afdelingsbeker wint.' __  
_  
Ik speelde even met de gedachte hoe de andere leerlingen verbaasd keken wanneer ik een keer een hoop punten haalde voor mijn afdeling en ze niet wisten waar ze vandaan kwamen.

_'Ah, ik weet het,'_ zei de hoed uiteindelijk. "ZWADDERICH!"

Ik schrok. Zwadderich? Dat had ik niet verwacht. Geschrokken ging ik staan en trok de hoed van mijn hoofd. Ik zag de verraste gezichten van de leraren.

Het kan geen Zwadderich zijn. Ik had zelf aan Griffoendor gedacht, misschien zelfs Ravenklauw, of Huffelpuf. Maar Zwadderich waren de amitieuze, sluwe…….. misschien zelfs slechte mensen. Ron had het zelf tegen Harry gezegd. Uit Zwadderich kwamen de meeste duistere tovenaar. Zo iemand was ik toch niet? Zelfs Voldemort had in Zwadderich gezeten.

Ik keek naar de hoed alsof het een dode kat was. "Maar ik kan niet in Zwadderich horen," fluisterde ik en keek verbouwereerd naar Perkamentus.

Die trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "En waarom niet?"

"Omdat… omdat," stamelde ik. "Omdat ik eigenlijk een dreuzel ben. Is het niet zo dat kinderen in Zwadderich niets moeten hebben van dreuzels? Ik ben dreuzel in hart en ziel. Ik ben pas een heks geworden toen ik net zeventien was."

Ik herinnerde me wie er hoofd van Zwadderich was en keek geschokt naar professor Sneep, die eruit zag alsof hij een spook had gezien.  
Al is het zien van een spook in deze wereld niet zo ongewoon.

Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd. "De Sorteerhoed heeft gesproken en hij heeft het nog nooit mis gehad." Hij keek me met lichtjes in zijn ogen aan.

"Het spijt me," voegde hij toe, maar ik hoorde het niet terug in zijn stem. Hij richtte zich tot professor Sneep en zei: "Severus, het is nu jouw verantwoordelijkheid dat ze zich hier thuis gaat voelen."

Met gemengde gevoelens keek ik naar Sneep. Ik wist niet wat ik van deze man kon verwachten. Hij keek terug met afgrijzen.

"Ik zal mijn best doen," zei hij sarcastisch. "Dat is, als ze zich er thuis wilt voelen. Ik ben het met haar eens, professor, weet je zeker dat ze in Zwadderich thuis hoort?"

"Ik zeg het nogmaals, mijn beste Severus, de Sorteerhoed heeft gesproken en hij heeft het nog nooit mis gehad," antwoordde Perkamentus en veranderde het onderwerp.

"Severus, zoals je weet, zijn al de slaapzalen van de afdeling Zwadderich vol. Ik zelf had ook niet verwacht dat ze in die afdeling terecht zou komen."

"Dus je geeft toe dat je ook zo je twijfels hebt?" vroeg Sneep kil, maar Perkamentus schonk geen aandacht aan die opmerking en ging door.

"Je zult dus een nieuwe kamer moet inrichten, Severus." Hij glimlachte weer naar mij. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat je toch een eigen kamer krijgt, juffrouw Sanders."

Zwakjes glimlachte ik terug. Ik zuchtte.

_Ach, ik zal er het beste van moeten maken,_ dacht ik. _Misschien klopt het wel. Misschien ben ik wel ambitieus. Maar ik ben absoluut niet slecht._

Ik legde me erbij neer dat ik voortaan als vijand van de school gezien zou worden, in ieder geval door alle andere leerlingen die niet in Zwadderich zaten.  
_  
Ik krijg nu wel de kans om Draco Malfidus beter te observeren. Kijken of hij echt zo onuitstaanbaar is als Harry Potter beweert. Ik ga bewijzen dat er ook aardige mensen in Zwadderich kunnen zitten,_ dacht ik vastbesloten.

"Dan zal ik dat nu maar meteen gaan doen," zei Sneep onwillig en liep met grote stappen aan. "Volg me, juffrouw Sanders." Zei hij tegen mij terwijl hij langs me af liep.

Ik keek nog even snel naar de leraren die me blikken vol medelijden toewierpen voordat ik Sneep haastig de deur uit volgde.

* * *


	3. Herinneringen

Ah... hier maakt hij niet meer de automatische (dubbele) enters...

Nogmaals bedankt voor de reviews!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 3  
Herinneringen

* * *

Tranen rolden over mijn wangen terwijl ik door de spullen ging waar zoveel herinneringen aan zaten. Alles begon langzaam terug te komen. Het leven wat ik nooit meer zou hebben. Mijn ouders, mijn zus, mijn familie, mijn vriendinnen. Ze waren er allemaal niet meer. Er waren natuurlijk nog een hoop mensen die ik kende die nog wel leefden, maar zonder mijn vrienden en familie kon ik niet terug. _  
Ik kan beter hier een nieuw leven opbouwen,_ dacht ik en legde de twee foto's waar ik een tijdje naar had zitten staren terug in de kist legde, bovenop wat kleren. Niet alle kleren waren dus verloren gegaan.  
Sneep had me naar zijn kantoor gebracht samen met de drie kisten die alles bevatten wat gespaard was door het vuur.  
_Vreemd dat ik me niets van een brand of iets kan herinneren,_ dacht ik. d_Maar Perkamentus had gezegd dat het allemaal wel weer terug zou komen._  
Ik liep door het kantoortje en bekeek de inhoud van alle potten. Ik verbaasde mezelf dat ik niet gruwelde bij het zien van een oog op sterk water, maar dat ik vrij geïnteresseerd was. Ik schrok van het openen van de deur achter me en draaide me snel om. Hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
"Ben je klaar met het bewonderen van mijn collectie?" vroeg hij hatelijk.  
Ik glimlachte maar wat en haalde mijn schouders op.  
"Volg me," zei hij en met een zweefspreuk nam hij de drie kisten mee.

* * *

We liepen door de donkere gangen van de kerkers en Sneep stopte voor een blanke muur. Het was blijkbaar de ingang van de leerlingenkamer, want Sneep zei "Kronkelende pracht" en de muur schoof opzij. We liepen de leerlingen kamer en tientallen kinderen, variëren van leeftijd tussen de tien en achttien jaar keken ons aan vanuit stoelen en banken.  
_Ik ben dus lekker een van de oudste,_ dacht ik met een inwendige glimlach. De aandacht maakte me wel wat verlegen en ik stond wat verloren een halve stap achter Sneep.  
"We hebben het plezier om een nieuwe leerlinge in onze afdeling te verwelkomen," zei hij sarcastisch. "Dit is juffrouw Samantha Sanders."  
"Is dat niet die dreuzel die vier maanden in de ziekenzaal heeft gelegen?" vroeg een jongen en met afgrijzen in zijn stem vervolgde hij: "Wat doet ze in hemelsnaam in Zwadderich? Ze verpest onze goede naam."  
Ik keek de jongen woedend aan en herkende hem meteen.  
"Met jou in deze afdeling, Malfidus, is de 'goede naam' van jullie afdeling zo grondig verpest dat het onmogelijk voor mij is om hem nog verder naar beneden te halen." Zei ik kalm, verbazend dat ik ondanks mijn verlegenheid zoiets kon zeggen.  
Er heeste een doodse stilte in de leerlingenkamer terwijl Draco Malfidus en ik elkaar aankeken. De een woedend en gekwetst, de ander kalm en zelfverzekerd. Ik was niet van plan me op mijn kop te laten zitten door zo'n arrogante knul. Sneep verbrak de spanning door aan te lopen en met nog een laatste vernietigende blik op zijn handlangers Korzel en Kwast volgde ik Sneep de trap op. We passeerden de slaapzalen van de eerstejaars en klommen helemaal naar boven tot we een deur bereikten met een zilveren naamplaatje waarop stond 'Samantha Sanders'. Ik glimlachte toen ik het zag.  
"Een kamer helemaal voor mezelf," mompelde ik en volgde Sneep de kamer binnen.  
Vol verbazing keek ik om me heen. Ik had niet verwacht dat de kamer zo groot zou zijn. De kamer was achthoekig en in de kleuren van Zwadderich. Er lag een groot donkergroen kleed met een zwarte slang middenin de kamer op het donkere parket. Een grote staande klok liet weten dat het twaalf uur was. Het hemelbed was net als de klerenkast, het bureau en de boekenkast van zwart hout en had zware groenzwarte gordijnen. Dat de kamer door al die donkere kleuren niet donker en kil was, kwam door het feit dat er een groot raam was dat uitkeek over het grasveld rond Zweinstein en het Verboden Bos. Ook een groot haardvuur, knapperend in een zwart marmeren schouw met twee zware zwartleren stoelen ervoor, zorgde voor licht. Het was prachtig, maar ik vroeg me af of alle andere leerlingen ook zo'n soort kamer hadden.  
"Is dit niet meer een kamer voor een leraar?" vroeg ik nog onder de indruk van de grote kamer.  
Sneep liet de drie kisten op het grote kleed landen.  
"Ik dacht dat het wel iets uitgebreider mocht zijn," zei hij zuur. "Je hebt immers geen ander thuis meer en hebt daarom veel meer spullen bij dan de gemiddelde leerling."  
Ik schrok van de kilte in zijn stem. Hij had blijkbaar het idee dat ik het niet mooi vond.  
"Oh, o nee, maarre, ik… ik vind het prachtig," zei ik stamelend.  
Hij leek niet overtuigt en ik begon te lachen.  
"Echt waar! Je dacht toch echt niet dat ik in staat was zoiets gewoon niet mooi te vinden?"  
Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar zei niets.  
"Je hebt ook een eigen badkamer," zei hij na een korte pauze en wees op een deur die ik nog niet gezien had.  
"Echt?" vroeg ik verwondert.  
"Wow, prachtig!" riep ik bewonderend terwijl ik het grootste bad bekeek dat ik ooit had gezien. Het zwarte oppervlak glom oogverblindend en ik vroeg mezelf af of ik in staat was zoiets moois als bad te gebruiken. Er stond gelukkig ook een douchecabine in de met donkergroene tegels bedekte badkamer die goed paste bij de grote spiegel met zilveren frame. Het thema van het kleed in de kamer kwam terug in de lijst en ik bewonderde de perfectie van de kronkelende slangen. "Ik… ik sta versteld," zei ik verbluft tegen Sneep en liep de kamer weer in. "Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen."  
"Geen dank," zei die kortaf. "Het is mijn plicht om je hier thuis te laten voelen."  
Ik lachte. "Als je dacht dat het er thuis ook zo geweldig uit zag heb je het helemaal mis, maar ik waardeer je poging."  
Met die opmerking lukte het me om een kleine glimlach bij hem te produceren en ik grijnsde. De stilte die volgde werd opgevuld door een luid gerommel van mijn buik, die smeekte om gevoed te worden. Ik keek met een verontschuldigende blik naar Sneep.  
"Ik heb nog niet gegeten."  
"Dat weet ik," antwoordde die en liep naar het haardvuur. Hij haalde wat poeder uit zijn zak en strooide het in het vuur. Ik zette angstig enkele stappen achteruit toen de vlammen begonnen te razen en fel groen kleurde. Een huiself stapte tot mijn verbazing uit de het vuur en richtte zich tot Sneep.  
"U wenst, meester?"  
"Zeg maar wat je wilt," zei die tegen mij.  
Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. "Maakt niet uit wat?" vroeg ik.  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd en ik dacht even diep na.  
"Dan wil ik… een hargekookt ei, een snee wit brood en een croissantje," zei ik tegen de huiself.  
"Een kippenei, juffrouw?" vroeg die.  
"Hebben jullie nog andere dan?" vroeg ik vol verbazing.  
"Jazeker. We hebben ook struisvogeleieren, fwoepereieren, augureieieren…" Begon de huiself.  
"Gewoon kippenei, dankje," zei ik snel.  
"Nog iets te drinken, juffrouw?"  
"Een glas eh… wat drinken jullie hier gewoonlijk?" vroeg ik aan Sneep.  
"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt."  
"Nou, bij ons, ik bedoel dreuzels, drinken sinasappelsap bij het ontbijt, maar ik geloof dat jullie een ander soort sap drinken," legde ik uit.  
"Als je sinasappelsap wilt kun je dat ook gewoon vragen," zei die kortaf.  
"Ja, maar ik wil die sap die jullie drinken eens proberen," zei ik geïrriteerd.  
"Het is pompoensap," zei die humeurig.  
"Hèhè. Dank je," zei ik kribbig en richtte me glimlachend weer tot de huiself. "Ik zou graag een glas pompoensap hebben en een kop thee met twee suikerklontjes."  
De huiself glimlachte.  
"Komt eraan, juffrouw," zei die en vertrok weer door het haardvuur.  
Ik huiverde. Dat vuur stond me niet aan.  
"Hebt u al gegeten?" vroeg ik aan professor Sneep.  
Hij keek me aan zonder antwoorden. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte en om maar iets te doen verschoof ik een van de zware stoelen een eind van het vuur af en ging zitten in de tot mijn verbazing zachte kussens. Sneep scheen mijn bezigheid met verbazing te observeren, maar zei nog steeds niets.  
"Ehm… U mag wel gaan zitten, professor," zei ik aarzelend en wees naar de andere stoel die nu een heel eind van me vandaan stond.  
"Nee, dat is niet nodig," zei hij en bleef staan.  
_Koppig,_ acht ik.  
"Ik moet zo weer gaan. Je wordt vanavond om zeven uur verwacht bij het diner. Je wordt dan voorgesteld aan de rest van de school. Meld je morgenvroeg om acht uur bij mijn kantoor, dan gaan we je schoolspullen kopen."  
Ik knikte en hij vertrok. Meteen daarna verscheen de huiself weer met een groot dienblad met wat ik had besteld. Ik bedankte hem en hij vertrok weer.  
_Ik mis iets,_ dacht ik terwijl ik op mijn croissantje kauw. _Muziek. Thuis stond altijd de radio aan terwijl we aan het eten waren. Maar muziek betekent meer voor me dan alleen de radio tijdens het eten._  
Ik herinnerde me iets en zette mijn eten aan de kant. Terwijl ik naar de kist liep waarvan ik wist dat daar de foto's in zaten, zei een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd dat ik dat beter niet kan doen, wetend dat het alleen maar meer pijn zou doen.  
Ik rommelde door de kleine stapel fotoboeken, op zoek naar iets wat ik niet precies wist, maar als ik het zou zien, zou ik weten dat dat het was. Toen zag ik het. Langzaam pakte ik een zilveren plakboek van de stapel. Het gezicht van Suzan lachte me toe vanaf een krantenknipsel. Ik glimlachte van de herinneringen die bij me opkwamen.  
Ik speelde piano. Samen met Suzan componeerde ik liedjes. Zij schreef de tekst, ik de muziek. Maar ik speelde niet alleen piano, ik zong ook. We zongen tweestemmig en het was een succes. Onze stemmen pasten perfect bij elkaar en onze liedjes werden goed ontvangen door het publiek van de open podia waar we speelden. Suzan en ik droomden ervan beroemd te worden.  
Een kille hand klemde om mijn hart. Dat was nu voorbij. Suzan was er niet meer en we zouden nooit meer samen muziek maken. Nooit meer samen zingen. Hoe zou ik in 's hemels naam nog iemand kunnen vinden die zo goed bij me zou passen. Een traan liep over mijn wang. Snel legde ik het plakboek weg en nam een grote slok pompoensap, sloot mijn ogen en haalde diep adem.  
Het heeft geen zin om te huilen, het zal me alleen maar uitputten. Dacht ik en ik liep naar de badkamer. Een heet bad zal me goed doen. Terwijl het bad volliep kleedde ik me uit. Ik kon het niet laten om even in de spiegel te kijken naar mijn lichaam. Ik was erg vermagerd in de tijd dat ik in de ziekenboeg gelegen had, maar ik had een mooi figuur. Ik wist nog dat ik toen niet tevreden was met mijn lichaam, ik sportte te weinig en at teveel. Een andere herinnering kwam bij me boven: paardrijden.  
Ik heb zeven jaar paardgereden. Dacht ik en met die gedachte kwam nog een ander gezicht bij me bovendrijven terwijl ik in het bad stapte.  
Krijntje.  
Krijntje was mijn vriendin die ik het langst kende. We waren 14 jaar vriendinnen geweest. Bij haar thuis hadden ze paarden en ik ging wel eens mee buiten rijden. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dacht aan het paardrijden. Ik beeldde me in dat ik aan het galopperen was door het bos dat overging in heide. De zon scheen lekker warm op mijn hoofd en een koele bries waaide door mijn haren. Toen hoorde ik iets achter me, een ander paard.  
_Dat zal Krijn wel zijn,_ dacht ik, maar keek toch om.  
Het was Krijntje niet. Achter me rende een prachtig, zwart paard, met iemand op zijn rug, een zwarte gedaante. Ik keek wat beter en zag dat het professor Sneep was. Ik zwaaide vriendelijk naar hem.  
Plotseling verduisterde de lucht en ik keek naar de zon, verwachtend dat er een wolk voor zou zijn geschoven, maar ik zag dat er in plaats van een zon, er een groot zwart gat was. Geschrokken keek ik achter me, om Sneep erop te wijzen, maar toen schrok ik nog erger en spoorde mijn paard aan. Het prachtige zwarte paard was veranderd. Niet alleen waren zijn ogen nu rood en stond het schuim in zijn bek, maar in plaats van Sneep, zat er een in een zwarte cape gehulde gedaante op, met een angstaanjagend wit masker op.  
Ik keek nog een keer om en opeens was ik aan het rennen. Ik rende voor mijn leven, want de hei langs me vloog in brand, alles stond in brand. Ik moest stoppen, want ik was ingesloten door het vuur. Vlug draaide ik me om, om de in zwart gehulde gedaante op me af te zien lopen, zijn toverstaf op mij gericht. Een spreuk kwam op me af razen en ik probeerde aan de kant te springen, maar de touwen waarmee ik aan een stoel was gebonden hielden me op mijn plaats.  
Toen schrok ik wakker. Het water klotste over de rand terwijl ik me vast probeerde te grijpen aan de rand van het bad. Ik ging rechtop zitten met een hart dat uit mijn borst leek te springen en probeerde tot rust te komen.  
"Een droom, een droom, alleen maar een droom." Sprak ik mezelf kalmerend toe. Ik keek naar de magische klok boven de deur. Het was vier uur. Nog tijd zat. Met een zucht leunde ik weer naar achter, maar bedacht me. Ik klom uit bad en begon me af te drogen en aan te kleden. Ik zag dat er in een beker naast de wasbak een tandenborstel en tandpasta en ik begon mijn tanden te poetsen. Toen ik klaar was keek ik in de spiegel.  
_Eigenlijk heb ik wat make-up nodig,_ dacht ik en ik liep naar de kisten die nog midden in mijn kamer stonden, onuitgepakt.  
_Ik kan ze beter meteen helemaal uit pakken,_ dacht ik terwijl ik er een opende.  
De kist die ik opende, was de kist met foto's en boeken, schilderijen en papieren. Ik haalde de kist leeg en zette de boeken zorgvuldig weg in de grote, donkere boekenkast. Ik lette erop om kinderboeken niet langs literatuur te zetten en literatuur niet langs fantasieboeken.  
Er waren boeken van mij bij, als 'De Griezelbus' en 'Magiër', maar ook boeken van mijn ouders, zoals 'Geisha'. De fotoboeken kwamen op de onderste plank en de ruimte die daar over was vulde ik met strips van 'Suske en Wiske' en 'Kuifje'.  
Terwijl ik zo bezig was, kwamen er allerlei gevoelens en herinneringen boven, bijvoorbeeld dat Inge helemaal gek was van 'Lord of the Rings' en dat Suzan helemaal niet van lezen hield, maar ik drukte ze weg.  
Toen kwam ik aan de stapel met losse foto's. Ik legde ze op mijn bureau, maar kon het niet laten om er even naar te kijken. Dat had ik beter niet kunnen doen. Met de stapel foto's in mijn hand plofte ik op de grond neer, verslagen. De bovenste foto was een familiekiekje. Vakantie in Kroatië. Op een boot in een blauwe zee lachte ik, mijn vader, mijn moeder, mijn zus en haar vriend vrolijk in de camera.  
Ik kon het niet meer. Golven van misselijkheid raasden door mijn lichaam. Snel rende ik naar de badkamer en gaf over boven de wc. Tranen stroomden over mijn wangen en ik snikte als een bezetene. Met de foto's nog in mijn hand perste ik me in een hoekje van de badkamer, me zo klein mogelijk makend. Hopend dat de pijn over zou gaan.  
Maar dat gebeurde niet. Integendeel. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen. De beelden in mijn hoofd probeerde ik buiten te sluiten, maar dat ging niet. De gedachten schoten door mijn hoofd als kogels uit een geweer. BAM. Ik zag Krijntje lachend bovenop het paard toen ze me een keer kwam ophalen van school. BAM. Ik zag Krijntje in een vreemde houding, hangend in een stoel, dood. BAM. Ik zag Suzan zingend op het podium. BAM. Ik zag Suzan ineen gezakt op de grond, dood.  
Ik hield het niet meer uit. Ik gilde, ik gilde de longen uit mijn lijf om maar niet aan al die gezichten te denken. BAM. Ik zag mijn zus Sara zeggen dat ik moet lachen voor de foto. BAM. Ik zag Sara zittend tegen de muur met gescheurde kleding, Mark haar vriend langs haar, beide dood.  
Ik gilde, ik gilde en gilde en gilde. Sloeg met mijn handen tegen mijn hoofd, kronkelde van verdriet en pijn over de grond tot ik een hand op mijn schouder voelde. Een hand die iets in mijn opengesperde mond goot.  
Een drankje. Zei mijn gezonde verstand voordat ik erin stikte. Ik voelde hoe de kalmerende vloeistof door mijn lichaam trok en mijn verkrampte ledematen tot rust dwongen. De handen hadden mij beschermend tegen een lichaam getrokken en snikkend greep ik me aan de donkere stof van de kleding vast. Zo bleven we zitten tot ik helemaal tot rust was gekomen. Ik voelde hoe ik op werd getild en op mijn bed werd gelegd. Ik rolde op mijn buik en greep het kussen vast. Zo viel ik in slaap. 


	4. Kennismaking

Okee, Sorry dat het misschien even geduurd heeft, maar hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. 

Ik hoop dat jullie het niet erg vinden dat hij wat kort is.

Eleanor Larathiel Heel erg bedankt voor je reviews ik ga zeker omschrijven hoe ze omgaat met Draco... ;)

SaraS Ook heeeeeeeeel erg bedankt en ik hoop zelf ook dat ik niet vast kom te zitten.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 4  
Kennismaking

* * *

Severus Sneep zat te piekeren in zijn kantoor toen er plots een gil door zijn hoofd schalde. Geschrokken tilde hij zijn hoofd van zijn handen en keek verwilderd rond. Nog een gil, nu schoot er een pijnscheut door zijn hoofd.  
_Waar komt dat vandaan?_ vroeg hij zichzelf af.  
Hij stond op en liep naar de deur toen er nog een gil klonk; langer nu en hij greep naar zijn hoofd. Net voor hij de deur wilde openen vloog hij open en kwam er een meisje verwilderd naar binnen gerend.  
"Er is iets met dat nieuwe meisje!" Riep ze uit, vlak voor nog een gil en we grepen beiden in pijn naar haar hoofd.  
Sneep greep naar een paar flesjes en rende naar de kamer van Samantha. Toen hij de geopende kisten zag en de verspreidde foto's wist hij wat er aan de hand was. Het meisje – Evelien Linden – was hem gevolgd, maar bleef onwennig in de deuropening staan. Sneep vond Samantha in de badkamer, slaand tegen haar hoofd en haar gezicht nat van de tranen, in elkaar gekropen langs de wc. Tot zijn afschuw zag hij dat ze erin had overgegeven. Hij negeerde het en zocht naar het goede drankje in zijn zakken. Hij goot het drankje in haar mond en pakte haar vast, om te zorgen dat ze stopte met het slaan van zichzelf. Tot zijn schrik voelde hij hoe ze zich vastgreep aan zijn kleren, maar hij kon haar nu niet meer loslaten.  
Onwennig probeerde hij haar te troosten en probeerde niet te denken aan hoe haar haren naar perzik roken. Het was lang geleden dat hij, Severus Sneep, een meisje zo had vastgehouden. Toen hij voelde dat ze gekalmeerd was, droeg hij haar naar haar bed, waar ze meteen in slaap viel. Hij slaakte een diepe zucht.  
_'Zo, blij dat dat over is.'_ Dacht hij, maar tegelijk dacht hij aan haar zachte haren.  
"Gaat het met haar, professor?" Kwam een aarzelende stem achter hem.  
Snel draaide hij zich om. Evelien, keek hem ongerust aan, maar sloeg snel haar ogen neer en keek naar haar voeten. Hij herinnerde het meisje uit de vijfde klas. Het was een verschrikkelijk stil meisje, zei nooit wat in de klas. Ze paste niet echt in Zwadderich. Naar zijn weten had ze geen echte vriendinnen. Ze had vorig jaar nogal wat problemen gehad.  
_'Misschien gaat dat nu veranderen.'_ Dacht hij bij zichzelf terwijl hij weer naar Samantha keek.  
"Nu gaat het wel weer, juffrouw Linden, dankzij het drankje," antwoordde hij. "Kan ik je om een gunst vragen?"  
Evelien keek verbaasd op. "Natuurlijk, professor."  
"Let jij een beetje op haar?"  
Niet op haar antwoord wachtend draaide hij zich om en zette een flesje op het nachtkastje.  
"Dit is een drankje tegen de hoofdpijn. Voor als ze wakker word," zei hij nog voor hij met ferme passen de kamer uit liep, maar toch even stopte, alsof hij zich iets herinnerde.  
"Vraag haar niet wat er is gebeurd, ze heeft nogal een zware tijd achter de rug."   
Toen was hij weg.

Evelien keek naar het slapende meisje.   
_Wat is er met haar aan de hand? _ Vroeg Evelien zich af.  
Ze keek naar de geopende kisten en foto's die zo te zien van haar bureau waren gevallen. Ze was bezig geweest haar spullen weg te zetten, maar het waren geen spullen die een leerling mee zou nemen naar school, daarvoor waren het er veel te veel.   
_'Ze is natuurlijk haar huis kwijt'_ Dacht ze geschrokken. _'Ze kan nergens anders meer heen en heeft alle spullen die ze mee kon nemen, meegenomen.'__  
_ Ze keek weer naar het gezicht van het meisje. Ze was ouder dan haar. En knapper.   
Het meisje had veel haar, lang en stijl. Ze zag dat ze het haren verfde aan de uitgroei die ze nu had. Het zwart stond haar goed.   
Om maar iets te doen te hebben begon ze de foto's op te rapen. Dreuzelfoto's die niet bewogen. Het waren familiekiekjes, maar ook foto's van vriendinnen. Veel vriendinnen. Evelien was een beetje jaloers.   
_Hé, dat is leuk. Ze speelde piano,_ dacht ze.   
Ze had een foto in haar hand van een optreden.   
De foto erna liet zien dat het meisje niet alleen speelde, maar ook samen met een vriendin zong. Ze zag een foto van een kat, een erg mooie wit-grijze kat en een waarop die kat op de schoot van het meisje zat, achter de piano, thuis.   
_Ze houd dus veel van dieren. Katten in ieder geval,_ dacht ze.   
De foto's lagen nu netjes op het bureau en Evelien keek nieuwsgierig naar de geopende kist.   
_Wat zou daar verder nog in zitten?_ vroeg ze zich nieuwsgierig af en liep op de kist af.   
Nog meer foto's.   
_Ach, nu ik toch bezig ben,_ dacht ze schouderophalend en begon de foto's netjes op een stapeltje langs de kist te leggen.   
Toen zag ze iets waar haar mond van open viel. Onder de foto's lagen nog meer boeken. Met grote ogen pakte ze een boek op. Het boek heette _'Harry Potter en de gevangene van Azkaban'._ Daaronder lagen er nog meer. In het totaal had ze vier boeken over Harry Potter voor haar liggen.   
_Vier boeken,_ redeneerde ze. _Vier boeken en Harry zit nu net als ik in de vijfde klas, maar dit jaar is nog niet voorbij, dus dan moet het voor ieder jaar één boek zijn._   
Ze keek naar het dikste boek. _'Harry Potter en de vuurbeker'._   
'_Dat moet het boek over vorig jaar zijn. Zou er ook iets in staan over Voldemort? Iets dat al de geruchten waar maakt?'_ Dacht ze en opende nieuwsgierig het boek.   
Niets...   
Er stond niets in het boek. Verbijsterd bladerde Evelien door de lege pagina's en bekeek de andere boeken. Die waren ook leeg. Ze durfde er niets van te denken. Voorzichtig pakte ze de vier boeken op en legde ze op het nachtkastje.   
Misschien kon het meisje het haar uitleggen. Ze keek op de klok. Half vier. Eten was pas om zeven uur. Ze keek weer naar het meisje. Ze kon haar moeilijk alleen laten.   
_Wat als ze wakker word. Professor Sneep heeft me gevraagd om op haar te letten.__  
_Evelien besloot om verder te gaan met uitpakken, om het meisje een hoop te besparen.

Ik kreunde.  
_Stomme koppijn. Waar ben ik? __O ja, Zweinstein.__  
_Met moeite opende ik mijn ogen. Ik ging zitten en legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen om even bij te komen. Het was alsof iemand met een hamer op mijn hoofd stond te slaan.  
"Je bent wakker. Hoe gaat het?" Hoorde ik iemand zeggen.   
Een meisje.   
_Er is iemand op mijn kamer _drong het tot mij door en snel opende ik mijn ogen.   
Ik keek in een rond gezicht met groene ogen die me bezorgd aankeken.   
"Koppijn," kreunde ik.   
"Dat dacht professor Sneep al. Hij heeft een drankje voor je achtergelaten." Hoorde ik haar zeggen en ik zag dat ze me een klein flesje aanreikt.   
Dankbaar dronk ik het op en sloot mijn ogen terwijl mijn hoofdpijn langzaam wegtrok.  
Ik keek het meisje weer aan en glimlachte.   
"Bedankt," zei ik. "Ik heet Samantha."   
"Ik heet Evelien," zei het meisje vriendelijk.   
Toen zag ik dat de kisten leeg waren en keek de kamer rond.   
Alles was netjes weggelegd en neergezet.   
"Je hebt voor me uitgepakt," constateerde ik met een glimlach om mijn mond. "Dankjewel. Ik weet niet of het me zelf wel was gelukt."   
"Ja," zei Evelien verlegen. "Ik hoop niet dat je het erg vind. Ik had wat tijd over. Ik wist alleen niet waar je de foto's wilde hebben. Ik heb ze maar op je bureau gelegd."   
"Of ik het erg vind?" Ik lachte. "Nee, ik vind het juist hartstikke fijn. Je hebt alles precies zo neergezet zoals ik het zelf zou doen."   
Ik stond op en legde de foto's zonder te kijken snel in een bureaula.   
Evelien glimlachte. "Fijn."   
Ik keek even op de klok, het was half zeven.   
"Half zeven!" riep ik uit en snelde me naar de badkamer. "O help, ik zie er niet uit!"   
"Dat valt wel mee," zei Evelien vanuit de deuropening. "Je moet mij eens zien als ik uit bed stap."   
Ik keek haar even vreemd aan. "Dat zal toch wel meevallen? Je loopt nu ook zonder make-up rond. Ik heb altijd bakken nodig."   
Ik haalde een borstel door mijn haren.   
"Dan zul je blij zijn dat ik het net daar neer heb gezet."   
Ik keek waar ze heen wijst en open het kastje. Mijn oranje make-up tasje stond daar netjes op mij te wachten en ik bedankte haar. Snel wat foundation, oogpotlood en mascara.   
"Je hoeft je heus niet zo te haasten. We hebben nog meer als twintig minuten." Lachte Evelien.   
"Ja, dat denk jij," zei ik nors. "Wat vind jij van mijn kleren? Moet ik wat anders aandoen?"   
Evelien wilde antwoorden dat ik er prima uitzag, maar snel liep ik de badkamer uit naar mijn kledingkast.   
"Hmmm. Niet de geweldigste dingen zijn er over gebleven zo te zien," zei ik terwijl ik de inhoud van de kast bekeek. Uiteindelijk besloot ik om een zwarte broek aan te doen, omdat ze nogal veel zwart dragen op Zweinstein en een rood shirtje. Ik bekeek mezelf kritisch in de spiegel aan de binnenzijde van de kast.   
"Kan ermee door," zei ik en deed de deur dicht. "Wat vind jij?"   
"Gaaf shirtje. Jammer dat we hier altijd een school uniform aan moeten."   
"Ja, wat een onzin," zei ik en keek nog eens op de klok. "Zullen we gaan?"   
"Prima. Volg mij maar."   
Samen liepen we de deur uit.   
_Daar gaan we dan...___


	5. Starende Blikken

YEAH! Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! Ik hoop dat jullie het iets vinden… 

Eleanor Larathiel Thanks! Keep me motivated! Ik heb nu tijd, dus ben ik als een gek aan het schrijven. Misschien als ik het weer druk krijg dat het wat minder wordt, maar als je blijft reviewen zal dat niet gebeuren.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 5  
Starende blikken

* * *

Samen met Evelien liep ik de leerlingenkamer door. Hoofden draaiden zich allemaal in mijn richting en gesprekken verstomden. Evelien merkte het ook en keek me even aan. Schaapachtig glimlachte ik naar haar en haalde mijn schouders op. Toen we door de muur waren zuchtte ik even diep en leunde tegen de muur. Ik was blij dat we daar weg waren, ik kon er nooit zo tegen als mensen naar me keken.  
"Jeetje, het is net alsof ze nog nooit een meisje hebben gezien," zei ik lacherig tegen Evelien.  
Ze glimlachte even zwakjes en liep door.  
"Tja, iedereen is een beetje geschrokken van wat er was gebeurd," antwoordde ze toen ik langs haar ging lopen.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. "Wat is er gebeurd?"  
"Nou, toen je die aanval kreeg kon iedereen je horen gillen."  
"Heb ik zo hard gegild dat ze het in de leerlingenkamer hoorde?" vroeg ik verbluft en dacht aan de lange trap die de leerlingenkamer van haar slaapkamer scheidde.  
"Nou, niet hard geschreeuwd op die manier," zei Evelien twijfelend en ze bleef staan. Serieus keek ze me aan.  
"Iedereen hoorde je in zijn hoofd. Het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn."  
Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan en begon te lachen. "Hè? Dat meen je niet!"  
"Jawel, dat meen ik wel en het is niet echt om te lachen." Ze bleef me serieus aankijken en ik hield mijn lach in. "Waarschijnlijk heeft de hele school je gehoord."  
Ze liep weer aan en ik moest me haasten om haar weer in te halen.  
"Maar… Hoe?" vroeg ik geheel sprakeloos.  
Evelien haalde haar schouders op en in stilte liepen we naar de Grote Zaal. Ik wreef even over het kleine tekentje achten mijn oren.  
_'Misschien heeft het iets te maken met mijn nieuwe krachten. Misschien is het een kracht van een feniks.'_ Dacht ik nog steeds verbaasd.  
Een beetje onwennig zat ik aan de lange eettafel van Zwadderich met tegenover me Evelien die me druk aan het bestuderen was. Dat maakte me een beetje zenuwachtig en ik richtte mijn aandacht ergens anders op.  
Alles zag er precies zo uit als ik me had voorgesteld toen ik het boek had gelezen. Het plafond van de Grote Zaal was prachtig. Echt net alsof je onder de blote hemel zit. Duizenden kaarsen in gouden kandelaars zweefden boven de tafels en de kleden op de tafels waren prachtig versierd met de huiskleuren en tekens. Het enige wat iets anders was als dat ik had verwacht, was de grootte van de zaal. Het was enorm. Zo groot kun je je iets niet voorstellen, het was een klein beetje intimiderend.  
Leerlingen van alle huizen kwamen langzaam binnendruppelen. Ik voelde blikken branden en verlegen bleef ik naar het kleed staren. Gedachteloos streek ik over een van de geborduurde groen en zilveren slangen. Evelien zag dat ik me een beetje verloren voelde en zocht naar woorden om een gesprek te beginnen.  
"Ehm… Dus, hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? Volgens mij wat ouder dan mij, niet?"  
"Eh… ja, ik ben achttien. Geworden afgelopen juni," zei ik zonder mijn blik van het tafelkleed te halen.  
"Achttien?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "En nu pas op Zweinstein? Ben je nog naar een andere school geweest? Voor Magie, bedoel ik dan?"  
"Nee, ik heb mijn krachten pas gekregen toen ik achttien werd." Met een sombere glimlach keek ik haar aan.  
"Wat deed je voordat je krachten had? Je ging zeker naar een dreuzelschool?"  
Herinneringen kwamen weer bij me op en ik keek snel weer naar het kleed. "Ik… Ik wil er eigenlijk niet over praten. Misschien een andere keer, ja?"  
"Oh," zei ze. "Oké, als jij dat wilt."  
Hoopvol keek ik haar weer aan. "Laten we het over jou hebben."  
"Goed, wat wil je weten?"  
Maar voordat ik wat kon vragen vroeg Perkamentus om de aandacht van iedereen.  
"Mag ik iedereens aandacht even lenen?" Klonk zijn heldere stem door de volle zaal. "Op deze dag mogen we een nieuw gezicht welkom heten. Graag wil ik aan iedereen Samantha Sanders voorstellen die zich bij ons heeft gevoegd na vier maanden in coma gelegen te hebben. Ze zal een iets ander rooster hebben dan ieder van jullie, maar misschien komt ze een dezer dagen in een van jullie klassen kijken. Ik hoop dat jullie zullen proberen om haar hier thuis te laten voelen. Samantha, ga eens staan."  
Onwillig ging ik staan en ik wist toen zeker dat iedereen naar me keek. Gelukkig had ik mijn haren los hangen, want mijn oren gloeiden als hete kolen.  
"Nu wil ik dat iedereen Samantha even hartelijk welkom heet."  
Er dreunde een harde '_Welkom Samantha'_ door de zaal en toen stond het eten op tafel.  
Blij dat ik weer kon zitten plofte ik op de bank neer en grijnsde schaapachtig naar Evelien.  
"BLIJ dat dat over is," zuchtte ik opgelucht en schepte snel wat eten op.  
"Kan ik me iets van voorstellen," zei een jongen die langs me zat.  
Ik draaide me naar hem toe en zag dat het een vrij jonge jongen was met donker haar en blauwe ogen.  
"Sorry, Jasper Meeuws, derde jaar." Stelde hij zich voor en ik schudde zijn uitgestoken hand.  
"Is het waar wat ze zeggen? Was die verschrikkelijke gil van jou?" vroeg hij opgewonden.  
Ik zuchtte. "Ja, die was van mij."  
"Wauw, gaaf!" riep hij bewonderend. "Perkamentus zei dat je een ander roosten hebt dan ons, hoe zit dat nou?"  
_'Nieuwsgierig ventje.'_ Dacht ik en keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
"Nou, Samantha hier is al achttien en gaat voor het eerst naar een school voor magie. Ze heeft dus nog heel wat in te halen en je kunt haar moeilijk bij de eersteklassers plaatsen," antwoordde Evelien voor mij.  
Jasper keek haar aan.  
"Sorry, Evelien Linden, vijfdejaars," zei ze en stak haar hand uit.  
"Ben jij ook nieuw hier?" vroeg hij haar nadat hij haar hand had geschud.  
"Nee, mensen hebben de neiging om altijd over me heen te kijken," zuchtte ze. "Ik word daar een beetje ziek van, eerlijk gezegd."  
"Laten we daar dan wat aan veranderen, meid!" Zei ik vrolijk.  
"Ik zou niet weten hoe."  
"Nou, er is al een ding waardoor je nu in ieder geval iets meer opvalt," zei ik mysterieus.  
"Wat dan?"  
"Nou, je gaat met mij om," grapte ik en gaf haar een knipoog. "Grapje."  
"Misschien moet ik wat aan mijn uiterlijk doen," zei ze een beetje wanhopig. "Kun je me helpen?"  
Ik keek naar haar lange stroblonde haar wat slap langs haar gezicht viel.  
"Doe je wel eens een staart?" vroeg ik haar.  
"Alleen als we Toverdranken moeten brouwen doe ik een losse staart."  
"Laten we na het eten wat gaan verzinnen op mijn kamer, eerst moet je me vertellen over alle leraren en vakken. Bijvoorbeeld: Wie is dat verschrikkelijke mens langs Perkamentus?"  
Ik wees naar een klein vrouwtje met kort, krullerig, peper-en-zoutkleurig haar en een afzichtelijke roze haarband, die dezelfde kleur had als het pluizige roze vest dat ze over haar gewaad droeg.  
"Dat? Dat is professor Omber. Aangesteld als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwart Kunsten door het ministerie, omdat Perkamentus geen nieuwe professor kon vinden."  
En ze vertelde me, soms onderbroken door Jasper, het hele verhaal over hoe Omber de lessen van andere leraren kwam inspecteren en hoe saai ze het vak Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had gemaakt.  
"We leren nu geen spreuken meer! We moeten ze aan het eind van het jaar zomaar kunnen doen, terwijl we alleen maar over ze lezen!" riep Jaspter verontwaardigd.  
"Ja, maar wat wel leuk is, is dat sommige leerlingen haar hele moeilijke vragen gaan stellen zodat ze helemaal over haar toeren raakt. Jammer genoeg heeft Harry ook al een aantal keren zijn geduld verloren omdat niemand hem geloofd dat Voldemort terug is. Weet jij daar iets van?" vroeg Evelien.  
"Eh… Ja, als ik dat boek moet geloven is hij werkelijk terug en heeft Harry een verschrikkelijke tijd meegemaakt."  
"Welk boek?" vroeg Jasper meteen.  
"O, dat boek!" zei Evelien en keek me indringend aan. "Ik heb ze alle vier op je nachtkastje gelegd."  
"Je hebt ze gezien?"  
"Ja, maar er stond niets in."  
Ik schrok. _'Hoezo er staat niets in? Dat kan niet!'_  
"Daar moeten we het zo dan ook over hebben, maar als ik jullie was, zou ik Harry geloven."  
"Misschien stelt hij het op prijs als je hem dat een van deze dagen ook zegt. Hij word eigenlijk verschrikkelijk behandeld door iedereen. Nu we het toch over Harry hebben. Ik weet dat ik zelf ook in Zwadderich zit, maar soms heb ik daar echt een hekel aan. Je kent Malfidus denk ik wel, he?"  
"Jazeker. Wat heeft hij gedaan?"  
"Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Harry en die twee van Wemel een speelverbod voor zwerkbal hebben gekregen."  
"Wat? Harry mag geen zwerkbal meer spelen?" riep ik verontwaardigd.  
"Sssst! Niet zo hard!" siste Evelien me toe.  
"Ja, dat is waar, wat is daar mis mee?" Hoor ik een lijzige stem achter me zeggen.  
Ik hoorde aan de stem al dat het Draco Malfidus moest zijn. Mijn hersens werkten op volle toeren, maar ik kon niets verzinnen om terug te zeggen. Verveeld draaide ik me om en besloot hem alleen maar aan te staren.  
Hij keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen terug. Ik dankte de hemel dat ik nooit zo rood werd.  
"Wat is er, Sanders?" vroeg hij treiterend. "Je tong verloren?"  
Nu werd ik kwaad en wist ik eindelijk iets terug te zeggen.  
"Nee hoor, ik vroeg me alleen af of je ooit nog eens zonder begeleiding door Zweinstein zou mogen lopen," zei ik zogenaamd luchtig, doelend op Korzel en Kwast die dreigend naast hem stonden met hun armen over elkaar.  
Ik kreeg geen antwoord, dus draaide ik me weer terug naar de tafel. Ik hoorde hem nog even grommen van ongenoegen, maar hij liep weg zonder nog iets te zeggen.  
Ik wachtte tot hij weg was voordat ik begon te lachen. Ik lachte de zenuwen van me af.  
"Kwal," zei Evelien richting Draco die de grote zaal uit liep.  
"Zullen we ook maar gaan?" vroeg ik toen ik klaar was met lachen.  
Evelien knikte en we namen afscheid van Jasper.  
"Volgens mij mag je ook best wat make-up gebruiken," zei ik tegen Evelien terwijl we de zaal uit liepen.  
"Mag ik dan wat van jou lenen?" vroeg Evelien. "Ik wilde het al een tijdje uitproberen, maar ik heb niets."  
"Natuurlijk meid," zei ik joviaal en grijnsde. 


	6. Professor Dorothea Omber

Disclaimer-time! The wonderful world of Harry Potter isn't mine, hoe graag ik dat ook zou willen. Alleen Samantha, Evelien en Jasper zijn van mij J 

Eleanor Larathiel Heej, heb je het tweede hoofdstuk niet goed gelezen? Is niet erg hoor, het werd ook maar heeeeeeeel snel genoemd. Haar krachten? Niemand weet dat, daar zullen we dan maar achter zien te komen. Maar goed, als je niet terug kijkt voor het tekentje, zul je toch snel genoeg weten, Evelien moet het ook weten natuurlijk. Ik vond het idee dat er alleen slechte mensen en dooddoeners in Zwadderich zitten ook absurd, daarom kwam ik op het idee. Bedankt voor het aanbod, maar deel vijf is inderdaad al uit in het Nederlands. Maar misschien kan ik je hulp toch wel gebruiken met mijn andere verhaal. Ik probeer 'Ramona' in het engels te vertalen, maar veel woorden weet ik niet en ik soms weet niet of ik de goede woorden gebruik, dus als je het een keer over zou willen lezen voordat ik het post zou ik je heeeeel erg dankbaar zijn. Alvast bedankt en veel leesplezier.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 6  
Professor Dorothea Omber

* * *

"Nee, dat is het ook niet," zei ik terwijl ik keek naar de zwart opgemaakte ogen van Evelien.  
"Gelukkig, want echt mooi vind ik het ook niet."  
Evelien had zich al enkele keren opgemaakt met mijn make-up, maar het was steeds net iets té.  
"Ik geloof niet dat ik de goede kleuren heb voor jou. Deze zijn allemaal veel te donker," zei ik en ik graaide door mijn make-up tasje. "Jij hebt lichte kleuren nodig, maar ook weer niet te licht, want dan zie je het niet op die bleke huid van je."  
Evelien poetste de oogschaduw van haar gezicht, maar het lukte niet helemaal om het oogpotlood onder haar ogen te verwijderen en een beetje wanhopig keek ze me aan.  
"Hé, dat is het!" riep ik uit.  
Er was een heel dun lijntje oogpotlood onder haar ogen blijven zitten en dat accentueerde haar lichte ogen erg mooi.  
"Wacht, ik weet wat," zei ik en rommelde door mijn make-up.  
Ik pakte grijze oogschaduw, wat mascara en toen zag ik iets wat me wel beviel: zilveren glitters. Ik grijnsde Evelien toe die me een beetje achterdochtig aankeek.  
"Hah! Dit wordt perfect!"  
En ik begon te 'schilderen'. De grijze oogschaduw als een soort eyeliner een beetje vervagen net boven haar wimpers, de glitters op haar oogleden en wat donkere mascara en het was af.  
Verbaasd keek Evelien in de spiegel.  
"Wauw!" riep zei ze verbluft. "Mooi!"  
"Ja hè?" zei ik trots. "Nu komen je mooie lichte ogen goed uit."  
"Ja, ik vind het wel wat."  
"Nu je haren nog. Volgens mij wordt dat lastig. Het is zo dun," zei ik en voelde aan haar haren. "maar misschien weet ik wel wat."  
Ik probeerde een heleboel soorten kapsels uit (voor mijn gevoel dan, want zoveel ken ik er niet) en ze stonden haar allemaal heel erg mooi.  
"Deze vind ik het mooiste," zei ze en draaide rond voor de spiegel.  
Ik had haar haren op een staart gedaan en met een klip haar haren omhoog gestoken. Om alles een beetje op zijn plaats te houden had ik een klein klemmetje gebruikt.  
"Is er eigenlijk dit jaar een soort bal?"  
"Jazeker, met kerstmis," antwoordde ze.  
"En wanneer is dat?" vroeg ik, ik had nog steeds geen goed tijdsgevoel.  
"Nou,25 december natuurlijk," antwoordde ze alsof het vanzelfsprekend was dat ik wist wanneer dat nou was. Ik keek haar een beetje vragend aan.  
"Dat is dus over ongeveer drie weken," zei ze. "met kerstmis, in de eerste week van de vakantie."  
"Zullen we dit kapsel voor dan bewaren?" vroeg ik.  
"Ja, dat is goed. Ik kan nog wel even doorgaan als een grijs muisje," zei ze, nog steeds in de spiegel starend.  
"Dan moet ík wel weer een ander kapsel verzinnen," mopperde ik.  
Ze lachte en ik liep terug naar de kamer terwijl ze zichzelf nog aan het bewonderen was voor de spiegel.  
"Nou, kom op, straks staar je er alle schoonheid vanaf!" zei ik plagend en met een zucht liet ik me in een van de grote leren stoelen ploffen.  
"Je hebt wel mooi uitzicht hier," zei Evelien toen ze voor het raam stond. Ik wist daar niets op te zeggen en zei maar niets. Ze kwam langs me zitten en staarde in het vuur.  
"Enne… wat voor vakken heb jij? Beetje interessant?" vroeg ik haar.  
"Hmm, gaat wel. Ik heb eigenlijk de meest gangbare vakken, vakken die iedereen kiest. Transfiguratie, Kruidenkunde, Toverdranken, Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Spreuken en Bezweringen en Verzorging van Fabeldieren."  
"Zijn dat alle vakken die ze hier geven?"  
"O nee hoor, je hebt ook nog Waarzeggerij, Vlieg of Zwerkballes, Astronomie, Voorspellend Rekenen, Leer der oude Runen en Dreuzelkunde. Op zaterdag zijn er ook nog Magische Schilderkunst, Handwerken met Magie en Magie in de Muziek voor wie wil. Volgens mij zijn er ook nog Kooklessen en Zelfverdediging voor in de Dreuzelwereld, enkele clubs voor schakers, fluimstenen en om kaarten te ruilen. Soms organiseert de school ook een duelleerclub, maar dat mag nu niet van Omber. Weet je, ik denk dat Omber probeert hier alle touwtje in handen te krijgen, dat ze bezig is om Perkamentus weg te werken," zei Evelien bedenkelijk zonder haar ogen van het vuur af te halen.  
Ze gaf zoveel informatie in één keer dat het even duurde voordat ik wist waar ik nou precies op moest reageren. Het schokkendste was natuurlijk de informatie die ik kreeg over Omber en besloot het daar over te hebben.  
"Ja, denk je dat?" vroeg ik haar verbaasd. "Hoe weet je dat allemaal?"  
"Ach, ik kijk goed rond en luister naar andermans gesprekken. Daar ben ik goed in," zei Evelien en haalde haar schouders op. Toen keek ze me aan. "Ik heb ook iets gehoord waar Omber niet zo blij mee zal zijn als ze het te weten komt."  
"Wat dan?" vroeg ik met lichtjes in mijn ogen en leun voorover.  
Evelien kwam dichterbij en keek even naar de deur.  
"Nou, ik heb gehoord dat Harry een soort van duelclub heeft opgericht en dat ze elkaar regelmatig ontmoeten op een geheime plaats om spreuken te oefenen," zei ze mysterieus.  
"Hmmm, misschien een idee om Harry een keer daarop aan te spreken? Ik wil wel meedoen," zei ik bedachtzaam. "Maar ja, dan moet maar blijken dat ik spreuken kan uitvoeren."  
"Ach, natuurlijk wel!" zei Evelien bemoedigend.  
"Maar nu moeten we naar bed, we moeten morgen vroeg op!" zei ik met een blik op de klok die op elf uur stond. "Ik moet me morgen om acht uur melden bij het kantoor van Sneep."  
Ik trok een vies gezicht.

* * *

Ik was extra vroeg opgestaan om maar niet te laat te zijn bij Sneep. Hij was wel het type om me meteen na te laten komen op mijn eerste dag, dus om half acht was ik naar het ontbijt gesneld en had even een broodje naar binnen gestouwd om meteen naar de kerkers terug te rennen.Dus stondiktien minuten voor acht, te vroeg, te wachten tot Sneep me zou roepen. Hoewel het me niet zo trok om te gaan shoppen met Sneep, had ik wel zin om de Wegisweg te zien.  
Na vijf minuten ging ik met een zucht zitten.  
Na tien minuten (het was acht uur!) stond ik maar weer op, want misschien had Sneep het er wel niet zo op als ik hier zou zitten. Hijzou me kunnen straffen voor… weet ik veel, lui zijn? Hijzouvan alles kunnen verzinnen.  
_Vijf over acht – Is Sneep ooit laat? Ach, voor alles moet een eerste keer zijn._  
_Tien over acht – Als hij er over vijf minuten nog niet is ga ik gewoon rondkijken in zijn kantoor. Misschien ligt hij nog wel te slapen._ Ik giechel bij de gedachte van Sneep in een badjas.  
_Kwart over acht – Oké, nu ga ik naar binnen._  
Een beetje zenuwachtig klopte ik op de deur. Niemand antwoordde dus voorzichtig opende ik hem en gluurde naar binnen. Ik zag niemand en opende de deur helemaal.  
"Hallo?" riep ik vanuit de deuropening. "Professor Sneep?"  
Weifelend stapte ik naar binnen. Er was inderdaad helemaal niemand en nieuwsgierig keek ik rond. Tegen de muren stond het helemaal vol met rekken vol flessen en potten met dieren op sterk water, behalve op de plaats waar een grote openhaard was. Voor die open haard stonden twee leren stoelen, ongeveer dezelfde als die bij mij in de kamer stonden. Op een verhoging achter in de kamer stond een bureau met allerlei papieren erop. De kasten erachterwaren niet gevuld met glazen potten en flessen, maar met boeken. En wat zou het kantoor van een professor toverdranken zijn zonder een grote ketel waar een of ander drankje in zat te pruttelen? Die was er ook, midden in de kamer. Grote groene wolken kwamen er vanaf en nerveus keek ik om me heen.  
_Hoort dat wel? Straks ontploft hij en denkt Sneep dat ik het gedaan heb. Nou ja, hier is hij in ieder geval niet,_ dacht ik en stapte weer naar buiten.  
Ik stond weer op de gang entoen hoorde ik stemmen komen.  
"… hoop dat ik u niet teveel op hou," zei een hoge, meisjesachtige stem.  
Wat daarop werd geantwoord verstond ik niet, maar dat hoefde niet want de sprekers kwamen de hoek om gelopen en ik zag dat Sneep werd vergezeld van een klein vrouwtje in een knalroze vest – Dorothea Omber.  
_Geweldig,_ dacht ik.  
"Als u het niet erg vind, ik moet eerst even naar mijn slaapdrank gaan kijken," zei Sneep tegen haar, wierp een blik op mij en gebaarde dat ik hem moest volgen. Omber volgde zonder toestemming.  
Terwijl Sneep in zijn drank roerde en er druk mee aan de slag ging – de grote groene wolken waren inderdaad niet goed – werd ik van top tot teen bekeken door Omber.Onverstoord keekik terug.  
_Hoe kan iemand zo'n slechte smaak hebben qua kleding?_ Vroeg ik mezelf geamuseerd af terwijl ik haar gifgroene schoenen en roze vest bekeek.  
"Dus jij bentzeventien jaar, heb ik dat goed begrepen?" vroeg ze met haar irritante stem.  
"Jazeker."  
"En je gaat nu pas naar een school voor Magie?"  
Ik zuchtte. "Dat is correct."  
Ze maakte een of ander vreemd geluidje met haar keel en bekeek me nog eens goed.  
"En wat voor indruk maakt Zweinstein bij iemand als jij?"  
"Iemand als ik? U bedoelt iemand die altijd al als dreuzel geleefd heeft?" vroeg ik en het lukte me om mijn stem niet beledigd te laten klinken,maar dat was ik wel.  
Ze knikte.  
"Ik vind het overweldigend. Ik kan nog niet veel zeggen omdat ik hier pas twee dagen rondloop, maar tot nu toe vind ik het hier geweldig, professor," zei ik eerlijk. Ze keek me even vreemd aan en leek een besluit te nemen.  
"Ik zal je maar meteen waarschuwen voor een jongen uit Griffoendor, die zich heeft wijsgemaakt dat eh... Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden is teruggekeerd."  
Ik deed alsof ik nog nooit van Voldemort had gehoord. En ja hoor: ze begon uit te leggen, wat ik eigenlijk best wel grappig vond.  
"Zijn naam spreken we nooit uit. Je-weet-wel is een verschrikkelijke slechte tovenaar die vijftien jaar geleden is verslagen na jaren mensen te hebben vermoord. Hij is op miraculeuze verslagen door een jongen van amper een jaar en diezelfde jongen, Harry Potter genaamd, beweerd nu dat hij terug is gekeerd."  
Ik deed alsof ik van niets wist, maar had ondertussen moeite om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden."Harry Potter? Is dat niet die jongen waar ze het steeds over hebben in de krant? Ik heb gehoord dat hij vreemde aanvallen kreeg tijdens een les. Rare jongen."  
"Dat is hem ja.Waarschijnlijk is de jongen helemaal doorgeslagen.Hij probeert nu mensen te laten geloven dat Je-Weet-Wel is teruggekeerd, wat helemaal niet waar is. Hij zaait alleen maar paniek en dat willen we natuurlijk voorkomen. Maar goed,als je daar iets van hoort, laat het mij dan weten, ja?" Ze keek me weer vriendelijk aan en ik probeerde mijn gezicht zo strak mogelijk te houden, want mijn maag kromp ineen van haar achterbaksheid. Ik besloot haar spelletje mee te spelen. Als ik Harry wil helpen, komt het misschien goed van pas om 'vrienden' te sluiten met Omber.  
"Ja, dat is goed. Zodra ik wat hoor, kom ik naar u," zei ik en meteen schoot er iets wat Evelien had gezegd door mijn hoofd: _'ik denk dat Omber probeert hier alle touwtje in handen te krijgen, dat ze bezig is om Perkamentus weg te werken.'__  
__Als ik in een goed blaadje bij Omber wil komen te staan, kan ik ook doen alsof ik ook niets moet hebben van Perkamentus, __bedacht ik me toen._  
"Ik denk niet dat het veel zin heeft om naar Perkamentus te stappen."  
"O nee?" vroeg Omber belangstellend. "En waarom niet?"  
"Nou, hij is nogal oud, niet?" probeerde ik.  
"Ja, ja dat is hij zeker. Ik wist wel dat je een goeie meid was. Nou, prettig om met je kennis gemaakt te hebben, hoe was je naam ook alweer?"  
"Samantha, professor, Samantha Sanders."  
"Juist ja, ik zal je naam onthouden. Nou, nogmaals prettig om kennis met je gemaakt te hebben juffrouw Sanders, we spreken elkaar nog wel," zei ze vrolijk en schudde mijn hand. "Ik ben er vandoor, professor Sneep. Wij spreken elkaar ook nog wel."  
Er kwam een grom van de man die over zijn ketel stond gebogen en Omber vertrok. 


	7. De Lekke Ketel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter en alle andere personages behalve Samantha, Evelien en Jasper zijn helaas van de geweldige J.K. Rowling (de rest is lekker wel van mij!) 

Eleanor Larathiel Echt fijn om een vaste lezeres te hebben! Bedankt dat je vind dat ik Omber en Sneep in karakter heb gehouden, ik vind het heel erg moeilijk.

Earwen Yeah! Ik heb een nieuwe lezer! Welkom! Dank je dat je mijn verhalen goed vind. Ik hoop dat je ze blijft volgen en ze net zo goed blijft vinden.

Een kort hoofdstukje

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 7  
De Lekke Ketel

Ik wachtte even tot ik zeker wist dat ze weg was en draaide me met een ruk naar de deur die ik met geweld dichtsloeg. Mijn geamuseerdheid was omgeslagen in irritatie en woede terwijl Omber bezig was over Harry.  
_Woedend. Dat ben ik. Wat een achterbaks wijf! Iedereen tegen Harry opzetten!_  
"Hoe durft ze, na al wat hij heeft meegemaakt!" riep ik uit en ging ziedend op een van de leren stoelen zitten.  
Sneep gromde nog een keer.  
"Goh wat ben jij spraakzaam," zei ik geïrriteerd. Ik moest mijn woede gewoon even afreageren en het kon me niet schelen dat Sneep daar niet de goede persoon voor was. Misschien zou hij ooit wat terugzeggen en kon ik tenminste echt ruzie maken om stoom af te blazen.  
Woedend staarde ik in het vuur. Ik snakte ernaar om er iets in te gooien, maar ik had niets dus sloeg ik mijn armen maar over elkaar.  
De groene wolken die in het kantoor hingen verdwenen en ik zag dat Sneep zijn ketel had geleegd met behulp van een spreuk.  
"Je drank verpest?" vroeg ik.  
"Zo kun je het stellen," antwoordde Sneep en pakte iets van zijn bureau.  
Lezend ging hij in de andere stoel zitten. Zwijgend wachtte ik af. Sneep was wel erg geduldig. Dat had ik eigenlijk niet echt verwacht. Wat ik niet had gezien was dat Sneep zich voortdurend stond in te houden.  
"We gaan eerst kijken welke vakken je gaat volgen," zei hij kortaf. "Hier heb je een lijst."  
Stil las ik het papier.  
"Heb je een pen voor mij?" vroeg ik en keek Sneep aan.  
Hij keek me donker aan en gaf me een grote veer en een inktpotje.  
Onwennig nam ik de veer in mijn rechter hand en ging de lijst af.  
_Eens zien. Ik neem…_  
"Hoeveel vakken mag ik kiezen?" vroeg ik.  
"Zeven."  
_Oké, zeven. Dan neem ik… Transfiguratie… Kruidenkunde… Toverdranken…_ Ik wierp een zijdelingse blik op Sneep. _Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten… Spreuken en Bezweringen… eh… Waarzeggerij neem ik niet en Vliegen zal ik ze hier ook niet aan doen… Verzorging van Fabeldieren en eh… Nee, niet Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, veel te saai. Misschien Astronomie? Hoeveel heb ik er dan? Zeven. Zei Evelien niet dat er ook iets met muziek is?__  
_"Geven ze geen soort van muzieklessen hier?" vroeg ik aan Sneep.  
"Dat is voor in je vrije tijd. Op zaterdag," antwoordde die, nog steeds humeurig.  
"Dan wil ik dat vak er ook nog bij, maar hij staat niet op de lijst," zei ik en las de lijst nog eens grondig door.  
"Dat is, omdat muziek voor in je vrije tijd is. Je wordt er niet voor ingeroosterd. Iedereen kan er heen op zaterdagmiddag om één uur," legde hij ongeduldig uit.  
"Ehm… Oké. Dan heb ik ze, denk ik," zei ik en gaf de lijst terug.  
Sneep nam de lijst door en ik zag zijn wenkbrauwen samentrekken toen hij zag dat ik Toverdranken ook had gekozen, maar hij zei tot mijn grote verbazing niets, maar vouwde het papiertje op en stopte het weg.  
"Ben je er klaar voor om met Brandstof te reizen?" hij keek me onderzoekend aan.  
"Brandstof?" vroeg ik verschrikt en keek naar het vuur.  
_Met Brandstof ga je door de razende, smaragdgroene vlammen van de haard,_ dacht ik. _Nee, dat durf ik niet. Nee, echt niet_  
"Wat is er? Durf je niet?" vroeg hij treiterend met een gemene blik.  
"Jawel hoor," hoorde ik mezelf zeggen en pakte een beetje van het glinsterende poeder uit het zakje dat hij me aanreikte.  
_Wat doe ik? Ik durf dit helemaal niet,_ dacht ik bang, maar hield mijn gezicht in de plooi.  
Ik ging vlak voor het vuur staan.  
_Ik durf dit niet, ik durf dit niet._ Ging het door mijn hoofd, maar ik liet me niet klein krijgen. _Jawel, je laat die Sneep eens zien dat jij dat wel durft,_ zei ik tegen mezelf en gooide het poeder in het vuur.  
"Waarheen?"vroeg ik en hoorde dat ik vrij zeker klonk.  
"De Lekke Ketel."  
De vlammen werden groen en veel te hoog naar mijn mening, maar ik kneep mijn ogen dicht, riep _'De Lekke Ketel!'_ en stapte de haard binnen.  
Mijn ogen gingen onbewust open en ik keek net op het laatste moment toch in het vuur. Allerlei beelden kwamen mijn hoofd weer binnen. Een kamer die in brand stond. Overal lichamen waarvan ik de gezichten niet wilde zien, maar ik kon ze niet buitensluiten.  
Terwijl ik tussen de haarden door tolde zag ik de gezichten weer. Alle gezichten van mijn vrienden en mijn familie. Mijn ouders… mijn zus. Tranen liepen over mijn gezicht toen ik ergens hard op een vloer neerkwam. Ik kroop in een hoek van de kamer waar ik neergekomen was en sloeg mijn armen om mijn benen. Ik probeerde alle beelden uit mijn hoofd te bannen, maar diep van binnen zei een stemmetje dat dat niet zou lukken als ik zo bleef zitten. Ik begon mezelf overeind te duwen en mijn tranen weg te vegen. Ik zag hoe Sneep soepel de haard uit stapte en keek om zich heen. Blijkbaar zag hij me niet en daar was ik blij mee. Ik stond nog helemaal te trillen op mijn benen. Ik haalde een keer diep adem en schudde mijn armen om het weke gevoel weg proberen te gooien. Ik wreef nog een keer over mijn gezicht – '_ik hoop dat mijn make-up niet is uitgelopen'_- en stapte op Sneep af.  
"Hier ben ik," zei ik en produceerde een slap glimlachje en kruiste mijn armen.  
Sneep keek me onderzoekend aan.  
_Ik zou willen dat hij daar mee stopte,_ dacht ik nerveus en keek ergens anders heen.  
"Waar gaan we eerst heen?" vroeg ik om zijn aandacht van mij af proberen te halen.  
"Ik denk dat jij eerst even moet gaan zitten en iets te drinken nodig hebt," zei hij nadenkend en bleef me aankijken.  
Ik keek hem even aan en zuchtte.  
"Is het zo duidelijk?" zuchtte ik en richtte mijn blik op de grond.  
"Je staat te trillen op je benen en je ogen zijn rood," zei hij en trok een stoel voor me naar achter. "Ga zitten."  
Dankbaar liet ik me in de stoel vallen en ging met mijn gezicht in mijn handen even bij zitten komen. Ik hoorde hoe een paar tellen later iets voor me op de tafel werd gezet en keek naar Sneep die tegenover me ging zitten. Onderzoekend keek ik hem aan. Hij had zijn ogen afgewend.  
_Sneep is aardig,_ dacht ik verbaasd en pakte de grote mok en rook eraan.  
"Boterbier," zei Sneep en ik nam een slok.  
De drank was heerlijk. De warmte verspreidde zich over mijn hele lichaam en het trillen hield op. Ik keek Sneep weer aan.  
"Dank je," zei ik oprecht en Sneep keek me met een ruk aan.  
"Geen dank," zei hij sarcastisch en nam een grote slok van zijn eigen mok.  
"Nee echt, dank je," zei ik. "Voor alles."  
Hij keek me recht aan en knikte. Het kan zelfs zijn dat ik heel even een kleine glimlach zag, maar het was zo kort geweest dat ik het me ook verbeeld kon hebben.  
Terwijl ik mijn boterbier op dronk bedacht ik me iets. Sneep was dooddoener maar werkte als spion voor Perkamentus.  
"Professor? Was jij er ook bij, toen…" Mijn stem stokte en ik staarde naar mijn lege mok.  
Ik voelde Sneep naar me kijken. Langzaam zette hij zijn mok op tafel.  
"Ik was er ook bij," zei hij langzaam. "Ik kon niets doen. Hij had ons niets verteld van wat wij zouden gaan doen, dus ik kon Perkamentus niet waarschuwen van tevoren."  
Het was even helemaal stil, afgezien van het geklets van de andere klanten.  
"Het spijt me," hoorde ik hem zacht zeggen en verbaasd keek ik op.  
_Sneep die zijn verontschuldigingen aanbied?_  
Ik zag dat hij ook naar het tafelblad zat te staren.  
"Ik weet het," zei ik vriendelijk. "Het is niet jou schuld. Het is Voldemort."  
Sneep keek me verbaasd aan.  
"Zullen we nu maar mijn schoolspullen gaan kopen?"


	8. Het Zwarte Boek

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk 

Earwen Wie weet. Misschien ooit. Maar je kent Sneep... Bedankt voor reviewen!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 8  
Het Zwarte Boek

* * *

We liepen door een besneeuwde Wegisweg. Het was al vroeg in het jaar begonnenmet sneeuwen en overal lag er een dik pak. Het was koud, maar daardoor ook rustig en dus kon ik alle winkeltjes rustig bekijken. Bij Madam Mallekin's Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden lieten we wat gewaden op mijn maat maken. Ik dacht aan het bal.  
"Ehm, professor?" vroeg ik terwijl de meetlat de lengte van mijn armen aan het meten was.  
Ik kon hem niet aankijken, want hij stond ergens achter mij tegen de muur aan geleund.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Eh… Met kerstmis wordt er een bal gegeven op Zweinstein, niet?" vroeg ik en ik hoorde hoe hij zich verplaatste.  
"En wat is daarmee?" Hoorde ik hem achterdochtig vragen.  
"Nou, eh… Ikke…"  
"Je wilde er heen?" Hielp hij.  
"Eh… ja, maar ikke…"  
"Je hebt nog geen jurk," zuchtte hij.  
"Eh, ja." Ik voelde me zo stom dat ik zoiets aan hem moest vragen. "Maar ik wil er zo graag heen."  
Het bleef even stil. Ik zag dat de verkoopster met grote aandacht luisterde hoe dit gesprek zou doorgaan.  
"Het is voor mij dé mogelijkheid om kennis te maken met andere leerlingen." Probeerde ik weer.  
Toen er weer niets kwam keek ik hulpeloos naar de verkoopster en die keek met een kwaaie blik naar Sneep.  
Ik hoorde hem zacht grommen.  
"Oké, maar doe er niet te lang over en maak hem niet te duur. Ik ga vast je andere benodigdheden kopen. Ik ben over een half uur terug," zei hij waarschuwend en liep de winkel uit.  
Ik kon wel springen van plezier.  
"Rustig blijven staan, meid. Je wilt toch niet dat ik in je buik steek?"vroeg de verkoopster.  
"Maar ik ben zo blij! Ik mag naar het kerstbal!" riep ik vrolijk.  
De verkoopster was snel klaar met het uniform en we gingen een mooie kleur uitzoeken.  
"Ik denk dat ik iets roods wil," zei ik terwijl ik naar de rollen glanzende stof keek. "Of toch iets groens?"  
Ik streek verlangend over de donkergroene stof.  
"Ik weet het niet. Wat denkt u?" Ik keek de verkoopster aan.  
"Je hoeft me geen u te noemen, meisje," zei ze met een glimlach. "Ik denk dat beide kleuren je erg mooi zullen staan. Het ligt eraan of je erg wilt opvallen of niet. Rood trekt meer aandacht dan groen."  
"Ik hou niet zo van aandacht, maar doe toch maar de rode," zei ik.

* * *

Tien minuten later stond ik in een prachtige donkerrode jurk die strak aansloot rond mijn middel en wijd uitliep vanaf mijn heupen. De lange mouwen liepen vanaf mijn open v-hals naar mijn handen waar ze vastzaten aan mijn middelvinger.  
"Prachtig!"riep ik uitbundig.  
"Ja, hij staat je goed," zei madam Mallekin tevreden.  
"Hij is toch niet te duur hè?" vroeg ik toen angstig. "Ik heb namelijk geen geld van mezelf, maar moet het lenen."  
"Ach meiske toch, helemaal geen geld?" vroeg ze met medelijden. "En je ouders dan?"  
"Eh..." Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik keek naar de grond en slikte. "Ik heb geen ouders meer."  
Ze keek me nog eens goed aan, maar ik ontweek haar blik.  
"Weet je wat?" zei ze standvastig. "Voor jou wordt hij wat goedkoper. Nu rond de kerst heb ik genoeg klanten die dat goed kunnen maken."  
"Ach nee, dat kan ik niet aannemen," zei ik verbluft.  
"Jawel, dat kun je zeker wel," zei ze resoluut. "Je krijgt er ook nog schoenen bij, want ik weet zeker dat je die dan ook nog niet hebt. Je kunt zeggen dat ze bij de jurk horen. Wat is je maat?"  
"Eh… achtendertig," zei ik nog steeds verbluft.  
Ze liep achter in de winkel een deur door en kwam terug met een paar eenvoudige muiltjes die precies dezelfde kleur hadden als de jurk. Overdonderd trok ik ze aan.  
"Wauw, prachtig," zei ik terwijl ik ronddraai voor de spiegel. "Ik neem hem zeker wel. Je weet zeker dat hij niet te duur is?" vroeg ik nog een keer.  
Ze glimlachte. "Ik weet het zeker. Nou kom, laat ik hem voor je inpakken."  
Terwijl ze daarmee bezig was keek ik op de tafel waar een paar tijdschriften lagen. Tijdschriften over mode. Snel bladerde ik er doorheen. Er stonden prachtige dingen in. Spreuken om een bepaald kapsel te krijgen, make-up van kleur te laten veranderen, mode-tips en nog veel meer.  
"Als je wilt mag je er wel een lenen," zei de verkoopster toen ze me zo zag. "Je kan er een meenemen en weer terug sturen als je hem uit hebt. Dan kan ik je weer een nieuwe sturen."  
"Wil je dat echt doen?" vroeg ik. Die vrouw bleef me verbazen.  
"Natuurlijk. Ik doe mensen graag een plezier," zei ze glimlachend. "Kies er maar een uit."  
Ik nam gewoon de bovenste en hield hem vast alsof het een schat was.  
"Ik heet trouwens Samantha Sanders," zei ik en stak mijn hand uit.  
"Ik ben Madam Mallekin, maar noem me maar Milly," zei ze glimlachend en schudde mijn hand krachtig.  
Er rinkelde een bel en Sneep kwam binnen, wat sneeuw mee naar binnen lopend.  
Ik keek hem vrolijk aan.  
"Is het allemaal gelukt?" vroeg ik.  
Hij keek duister terug en leek een beslissing te nemen.  
"Natuurlijk. Hier ook neem ik aan," zei hij kortaf, rekende af en liep naar buiten. "We hoeven nu enkel nog je toverstaf. Daarvoor gaan we naar Olivander's."  
"Dag Milly!" riep ik vrolijk. "Ik zal uilen! Sorry, wat zei je?"  
"We gaan naar Olivander's," herhaalde hij.  
"O, we gaan een toverstaf halen. Zeg dat dan," zei ik plagend. Ik was in een opperbest humeur en de omgeving hielp mee. Alles was in een kerstsfeer. Sneeuw die gestaag viel, kleine winkeltjes waar warm licht door de ruiten naar buiten scheen. Het maakte me gelukkig.  
Sneep was echter niet in zo'n humeur, want hij keek me even geïrriteerd aan, maar ik zag het niet, want een winkel die wepasseerden trok mijn aandacht.  
In de etalage stond een prachtige piano. Dwarsfluiten en blokfluiten stonden er naast opgesteld, maar mijn aandacht ging naar de donker houten piano.  
Ik zuchtte. Ik zou zo graag weer achter de piano zitten. Herinneringen kwam weer in mijn hoofd en een eenzame traan viel over mijn wangen. Woest veegde ik hem weg en we gingen weer op weg naar Olivander's.  
Een eigenaardig klinkende bel klonk er toen we binnen kwamen. Ik keek met grote ogen naar de hoge kasten vol met rechte, smalle doosjes.  
_'Allemaal stokken.'_ Dacht ik diep onder de indruk.  
Er kwam een kleine oude man aan gelopen die me van top tot teen bekeek met zijn grijze, starende ogen.  
"Goedendag, juffrouw…" Zei hij en het klonk als een vraag.  
"Sander, meneer, Samantha Sanders," zei ik haastig.  
"Goed, juffrouw Sanders," zei hij en kwam dichterbij staan. "Wordt dit uw eerste staf of moet uw oude hersteld worden?"  
"Nee, dit wordt mijn eerste staf," antwoordde ik.  
"Uw eerste staf," mompelde hij en pakte een meetlint. "Steekt u alstublieft uw stafarm uit?"  
Gedwee deed ik mijn rechterhand omhoog en het meetlint begon verwoed alles gehaast te meten. En met alles bedoel ik ook alles. De lengte van mijn neus, mijn taille, de grootte van mijn oren. Zo ging het een tijdje door en ik zag Olivander steeds zorgelijker kijken. Het meten ging maar door.  
"Genoeg," zei hij uiteindelijk en het meetlint viel in kluwen op de grond. Met een frons pakte hij het meetlint op en bestudeerde het.  
"Ah. De tijd is aangebroken zie ik." Hij keek me aan.  
"De tijd?" vroeg ik hem nieuwsgierig.  
Hij liep naar achter en kwam terug met een houten kistje en zette het op de toonbank.  
"Eeuwen geleden is dit kistje bij ons in bewaring gegeven door een uniek persoon. Hij was ook iemand die ik geen staf kon verkopen. Hij had er geen nodig en gaf me dit kistje voor de volgende van zijn soort. Het is tijd dat jij hem krijgt."  
"Ik?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Hoezo ik? Wil je zeggen dat ik geen staf nodig heb?"  
Hij antwoordde niet, maar gebaarde naar het doosje. Nieuwsgierig bekeek ik het van dichterbij. Het was prachtig bewerkt, zelfs het slotje. Vreemd genoeg was er geen sleutelgat.  
_Dat slotje…_ Dacht ik en bekeek het van nog dichterbij. In het slotje was een grote vogel omringt door vlammen gesneden en mijn rechterhand ging richting mijn oor. _Het is hetzelfde teken als dat achter mijn oor.__  
_Verbaasd pakte ik het slotje vast en plots begon het te gloeien. Van schrik trok ik mijn hand terug. Het zilver leek nu alsof het in brand stond en het begon te roken. Langzaam verdween het slotje en nu kon ik het kistje open maken, maar Olivander verhinderde me dat door zijn handen erop te leggen.  
"Ik denk, dat je dat beter kunt doen op een andere plaats in alle rust," zei hij en glimlachte. "Goedendag, juffrouw Sanders."  
Hij verdween weer achter in de winkel.  
Verbluft keek ik Sneep aan.  
"Ik geloof dat we hier klaar zijn," zei hij zuur.  
"Eh… Ja. Ik geloof het ook."  
Zwijgend verlieten we de winkel.

* * *

Ik staarde naar het kistje. Het stond daar zo onschuldig op mijn bed. Een prachtig houten doosje, maar wat zou er in zitten? Nieuwsgierig maakte ik het open. Hetwas leeg.  
_Hè? Hoe kan het nou leeg zijn?_ Dacht ik teleurgesteld en een beetje kwaad.  
Ik pakte het kistje op en bekeek het van alle kanten. Ik zag er verder niets vreemd aan.  
_Misschien heeft iemand er een spreuk over uitgesproken, __d_acht ik en deed mijn hand in het doosje. Toen ik verwachtte dat mijn hand de bodem zou raken, voelde ik niets en ik kon er bijna heel mijn arm in steken.  
_Er moet toch iets in zitten?_ Dacht ik. _Iets dat me kan helpen?__  
_Toen stootte ik mijn hand aan iets hards. Een boek. Ik trok het boek uit het doosje en het vergrootte zichzelf in mijn handen. Ik had nu een dik, zwaar boek in mijn handen met een zwarte omslag. Nieuwsgierig maakte ik het open._ 'De oude kunsten der magie' door Martin Joan Revel_. Nieuwsgierig las ik de eerste paragraaf.  
'_In de begin der tijden was magie iets waar de gewone mens naar opkeek. Het gaf hen kracht en bescherming. De families in het bezit van magische krachten hield zich strikt gescheiden van de non-magische mensen om de magie zo puur mogelijk te houden. Dat ging echter niet zoals gepland. Ambitieuze families die hongerden naar macht probeerden hun lijn krachtiger te maken door te trouwen met magische wezens en andere families volgden hun hart en trouwden met non-magische mensen.'__  
_Het was een lange en saaie inleiding, maar toch vond ik het interessant en ik las het allemaal. Ik leerde dat de magie door de eeuwen heen veel was veranderd. Door het verzwakken van de magie in mensen, door zich te mengen met magische wezens en mensen zonder magie, hadden ze stokken ontworpen die hun magie kon versterken. Een hoofdstuk daarna ging het over het gebruik van magie zonder staf. Geïnteresseerd las ik het aandachtig door. Kort samengevat stond er dat je je sterk moet concentreren op wat je wilt doen en dat combineren met een bepaalde beweging.  
'_Je kunt het beste oefenen in een rustgevende omgeving. Als eerste concentreer je je op een voorwerp. Je bedenkt wat je wilt dat het doet en spreekt de bijbehorende spreuk.__  
__Let op! Als beginner kan het beoefenen van stafloze magie zeer uitputtend zijn.'_  
_Concentreren. Dat is nogal abstract. Wanneer weet ik nu wanneer ik goed geconcentreerd ben? _Dacht ik en ik besloot om het gewoon een keer te proberen. Ik sloot het boek en legde het voor me op het bed.  
_Een spreuk. Misschien de zweefspreuk? Eh… Wingardium Leviosa geloof ik. Harry leerde die in zijn eerste jaar, misschien is die niet zo moeilijk._  
Ik concentreerde me op het boek en beeldde me in dat het zou zweven. Ik sloot mijn ogen, maar bleef het voor me zien. Plots voelde ik iets gloeien in mijn nek, net achter mijn oor en verschrikt sloeg ik mijn hand ervoor en opende mijn ogen. Ik liep naar mijn kast en keek in de spiegel. Het kleine ronde tekentje net achter mijn oor zag er normaal uit.  
"Hoi, wat ben je aan het doen?" hoorde ik iemand vragen.  
Ik draaide me om en zag Evelien staan.  
"Ha, heb je geen lessen?" vroeg ik verbaasd om haar te zien.  
"Het is pauze. Ik zag Sneep rondlopen en dacht dat jij er ook wel zou zijn." Ze kwam mijn kamer binnen en ging op het bed zitten. "Wat is dat achter je oor?"  
Ik zuchtte. "Ik weet het niet. Een soort van teken."  
"Mag ik eens zien?" Ik ging naast haar zitten. "O wauw. Echt mooi. Een feniks. Sinds wanneer heb je die?"  
"Ik weet niet waar die vandaan komt. Ik heb hem daar niet laten zetten ofzo. Het is geen tatoo," zei ik en ze keek me vreemd aan. "Het was er plots toen ik achttien werd."  
En daar kwamen de herinneringen weer. Angstvallig duwde ik ze weg en keek naar de grond.  
"Wil je me nog niet vertellen wat er is gebeurd?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.  
Ik keek haar aan. Evelien was een goede vriendin. Mijn enige vriendin op dat moment. Mijn nieuwe vriendin. En goede vriendinnen vertellen elkaar alles.  
"Ik… Er eh…" Ik keek weer naar de grond. "Ik hield een verjaardagsfeest. Tegelijk met mijn examenfeest, voor al mijn vrienden en familie in een grote zaal in de buurt van mijn huis. Iedereen die ik uit had genodigd was gekomen."  
Tranen vulden mijn ogen en hart leek plots veelte zwaar. Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouders.  
"En toen… Toen." Ik snikte en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn ogen. "Toen kwamen er Dooddoeners."  
Evelien sloeg een arm om me heen en probeerde me te troosten.  
"Iedereen? Iedereen dood?" Hoorde ik haar geschokt vragen.  
Ik snikte en huilde en probeerde tegelijk te knikken. In tegenstelling tot de andere keer was ik snel weer bedaard en rende naar de badkamer om me op te frissen.  
Tranen bleven nog steeds komen, maar ik hield ze terug.  
"Maar… Waarom?" vroeg ze toen ik weer bij haar zat.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
"Ik weet het niet. Echt niet," zei ik. "Maar misschien…"  
Ik voelde aan het teken.  
"Denk je… denk je dat dat er iets mee te maken heeft?" vroeg ze.  
"Ja, ja dat denk ik wel. Weet jij zo nog op welke datum Carlo Kannewasser stierf?"  
Evelien keek me geschokt aan.  
"Ja… Ja dat weet ik wel. Dat was vierentwintig Juni."  
"Op die datum ben ik jarig. Op die datum herrees Voldemort en op die datum kreeg ik dit teken. Jazeker denk ik dat mijn teken er iets mee te maken heeft. Nu alleen nog uitzoeken precies wat."  
Ze keek me onderzoekend aan en het was even stil.  
"Wat is dit dan voor boek?" vroeg ze en pakte het zwarte boek.  
"O ja, dat," zei ik schaapachtig en vertelde haar over wat er was gebeurd bij Olivander's.  
"Stafloze magie?" vroeg ze verbluft. "Wow! Heftig. En het staat hier allemaal in?"  
"Ja! Niet te geloven hè?"  
Evelien opende het boek.  
"_'De oude kunsten der magie' door Arena Vermin Jolt._" Las ze hardop.  
"Hè? Door wie?" vroeg ik verbaasd.  
"Arena Vermin Jolt. Ja, inderdaad een vreemde naam," zei ze.  
"Nee, dat bedoel ik niet. Ik dacht eerst dat het door Martin Joan Revel of zoiets geschreven was," zei ik. "Laat me eens zien."  
Het stond er echt.  
_'De oude kunsten der magie' door Arena Vermin Jolt._  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik zal het me wel verbeeld hebben… 


	9. Feliks

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk... 

Heej allemaal!

Eleanor Larathiel - Door je opmerking in mijn andere verhaal over de meisjesnaam van Lilly Potter heb ik even teruggekeken en zag ik dat ik per ongeluk Evelien ook Evers als achternaam had gegeven. Het is absoluut niet mijn bedoeling geweest om Evelien misschien als familie van haar te maken, dus ik heb het snel verandert in Linden. Misschien had je het niet gezien, maar voor de zekerheid heb ik het toch maar veranderd. :) Mijn verhaal wordt nu toch wel anders als die van jou, niet? Ik merk dat ik best wel moeite heb met het schrijven van dit verhaal, maar volgens mij komt het toch wel goed. Blijf het volgen please en zeggen als je denkt dat iets fout is! Bedankt voor het reviewen!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 9  
Feliks

* * *

Ik schrok op van een tik op het raam en keek naar buiten. Evelien was een tijdje geleden al vertrokken naar een les Waarzeggerij en ik zat nog even in het zwarte boek te lezen. Ik liep naar het raam. Op de vensterbank zat een uil rustig te wachten tot ik het raam open deed en ik pakte verbaasd het briefje in zijn snavel aan. Wie zou mij nou een brief sturen? De uil vertrok.

_Professor Sneep heeft me verteld wat er bij Olivander's is gebeurd. Ik wil er graag even met je over spreken. De ingang van mijn kamer is op de tweede verdieping. Zeg het wachtwoord - 'zure matten' - tegen het standbeeld van een waterspuwer. Breng het kistje en het boek._

_- Albus Perkamentus._

_Perkamentus wilt mij spreken? Nou, dat word tijd ook,_ dacht ik.  
Maar toen: _Hoe weet hij in 's hemelsnaam van het boek?__  
_Met het boek onder mijn armen en het kistje in mijn andere hand liep ik de deur uit op weg naar de kamer van Perkamentus.

* * *

Perkamentus sloot het boek en keek me aan over de rand van zijn bril. Zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde.  
"Hoe wist u van het boek?" vroeg ik achterdochtig.  
"Laten we zeggen dat ik zo mijn manieren heb," zei hij mysterieus.  
Ik keek hem verveeld aan.  
"Dus dit boek," hij legde zijn smalle handen op de kaft. "Kwam uit dat kleine kistje?"  
"Ja, vreemd hè?" zei ik met een schaapachtige glimlach. "Ik voelde in het kistje en er zat geen bodem in. Eerst voelde ik niets en toen ineens dat boek."  
"Ineens?" vroeg hij. "Was er niets waar je op dat moment aan dacht?"  
"Eh… Niet echt," zei ik. "Niet dat ik me kan herinneren."  
"Je weet het zeker."  
Ik knikte, ook al was het niet echt een vraag. Perkamentus bleef naar het kistje kijken terwijl hij in zijn bureaula naar iets zocht. Ik zag dat hij diep over iets na dacht. Hij pakte zijn staf en mompelde iets terwijl hij een tikje gaf op het kistje. Er gebeurde niets. Perkamentus mompelde weer iets en tikte weer op het kistje. Deze keer kwam er een rode gloed overheen en Perkamentus knikte, maar was nog niet tevreden want hij tikte met een andere spreuk nog een keer op het kistje en deze keer kwam er een gele gloed overheen. Dit keer glimlachte Perkamentus en keek me weer aan.  
"Toen professor Sneep me vertelde over het kistje was ik verbaasd dat hij het eerst niet op kwade vloeken had getest. Blijkbaar was hoe het kistje op jou reageerde genoeg voor hem om erop te vertrouwen dat het goedaardig was. Ik wilde er echter nog even zeker zijn."  
Hij leunde voorover en steunde met zijn kin op zijn ineen gevouwen handen. "Je bent er dus achter gekomen dat je in staat bent tot wandloze magie."  
Ik knikte weer.  
"Dit maakt alles een beetje moeilijker, denk je niet?" zei hij en ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Je krachten zijn voor ons onbekend en behalve dit boek is er niets anders wat je kan helpen."  
"Ja, dat is waar," zei ik.  
"Ik heb je keuze van vakken bekeken en ik heb met de andere professors overlegd. Helaas hebben veel leraren geen extra tijd om je apart les te geven, zoals ik eerder had gezegd, maar zul je per les gezegd krijgen wat je moet behandelen. Je krijgt hetzelfde onderwerp als de rest van de klas, maar een andere opdracht. Elke leraar zal na de les met je afspreken wanneer je ze weer ziet. Ik hoop dat je een goede planner hebt gekocht. Hier is een lijst van de eerste lessen voor jou."  
Ik bekeek de lijst. Het was zeker wel een vreemde lijst. Er stond dat ik op dinsdag werd verwacht bij Kruidenkunde voor de lunch en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten na de lunch. Op woensdag bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren voor de lunch en Astronomie na het diner.  
"Hé, Transfiguratie, Toverdranken en Spreuken en Bezweringen staan er niet op," zei ik verbaasd en keek Perkamentus aan. "Ik heb die wel gekozen."  
"Ja, die heb je wel gekozen. Bij Transfiguratie en Spreuken en Bezweringen wordt magie beoefend en gezien je andere krachten hebt dan de andere kinderen zul je zelf uit moeten zoeken hoe je de spreuken moet gebruiken. De leraren zullen je een opdracht geven en daar moet je een opstel over schrijven. Over hoe de spreuk gaat en hoe je hem moet gebruiken. Je krijgt een nieuwe opdracht wanneer het je is gelukt om de spreuk te beheersen. Nu zal het nog wat langzaam gaan, omdat je je krachten nog moet ontwikkelen. Ik heb het er met professor Sneep over gehad en we vinden allebei dat je dat niet zonder toezicht moet doen. Zoals dit boek al zegt, is het energie verslindend. Omdat hij het hoofd is van je afdeling heb ik gevraagd of hij een oogje op je wilde houden terwijl je je krachten uitprobeert. Ik heb afgesproken dat je drie dagen in de week bij hem zult oefenen. Maandagavond, dinsdagavond en donderdagavond. Hij verwacht dat je zelf alles wel een beetje uit kan zoeken, zodat hij verder kan gaan met zijn eigen werk. Dan komen we bij Toverdranken."  
"Drie avonden!" riep ik verontwaardigd. "Drie avonden met hem? Dat hou ik niet uit! Waarom in 's hemelsnaam drie? Twee, oké. Maar drie?"  
Ik was half van mijn stoel gekomen, maar Perkamentus' ogen dwongen me weer te gaan zitten.  
"Samantha, zie je niet in hoe belangrijk het is voor jou om je krachten goed onder controle te krijgen?"  
"Wie zegt dat ik krachten heb?" zei ik en sloeg mijn ogen neer. "Ik heb zelf nog geen tekenen gezien. Jij wel?"  
Ik keek hem bedroefd aan.  
"Ik snap het niet. Hoe kan ik in 's hemelsnaam krachten hebben? Ik ben maar een gewoon meisje. Er is niets vreemds met mij gebeurd. Ik ben alleen met wat geluk uit die brand gekomen."  
Perkamentus stond op en ging in de stoel langs me zitten en keek me diep in mijn ogen. Ik sloeg ze snel neer.  
"Samantha," zei hij begrijpend. "Ik weet dat dit allemaal heel erg snel voor je gaat, maar je moet me vertrouwen."  
Ik keek hem aan. "Het is u niet die ik niet vertrouw. Het is mezelf. Ik vertrouw mezelf niet. Wat nou als ik helemaal geen krachten blijk te bezitten? Wat als u een vergissing heeft gemaakt? Dan gaat dit allemaal weg. Dan heb ik niets meer."  
Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen en ik keek weer naar de grond.  
"Samantha. Denk je echt dat ik je in de steek zou laten?" zei hij zacht troostend legde hij een hand op mijn schouder. "Denk je echt dat Evelien je nu nog in de steek zou laten?"  
"Waarom niet, ik ken haar pas een dag," zei ik bitter.  
"Maar je kent Evelien nu toch?" zei hij en ik keek hem aan. "Denk eens na. Zou Evelien je in de steek laten?"  
Een traan gleed over mijn wang en ik glimlachte.  
"Nee," zei ik schor. "Nee, ze laat me niet ik de steek."  
"En wat betreft die krachten. Dat komt allemaal nog wel. Denk aan Olivander. Denk aan het kistje. Zou een 'gewoon meisje' zo'n effect hebben op een slot als die op dit kistje zat?"  
Ik veegde mijn tranen weg. Ik schaamde me.  
"Dus…" zei ik en kuchte even. "Eh… Op welke dagen verwachtte professor Sneep me?"  
Perkamentus glimlachte. "Op maandag-, dinsdag- en donderdagavond."  
"Eh… Zou ik even een pen kunnen lenen om alles op te schrijven? Ik zou niet graag te laat komen bij professor Sneep."  
Hij glimlachte en reikte me een veer aan.  
"Op maandag-, dinsdag- en donderdagavond. Hoe laat zei je?" vroeg ik en schreef nog een beetje onbeholpen met de grote rode veer.  
_Als ik opstellen moet gaan schrijven met een veer zal ik nog veel moeten oefenen,_ dacht ik, terwijl de veer weer uit mijn vingers gleed.  
"Hij verwacht je om zes uur, na het diner," antwoordde Perkamentus.  
"Zes uur. Oké. Eh… Wat wilde je verder nog zeggen?"  
Perkamentus stond weer op en ging achter het bureau zitten, zijn kin op zijn handen steunend.  
"Ik had het over Toverdranken. Je zult niet blij zijn om dit te horen, maar hij en ik zijn in overeenstemming gekomen dat dat ook onder toezicht moet gebeuren."  
Mijn gezicht betrok weer..  
"We zien niet graag dat je door een kleine fout, niet gezien door de professor, je een heel klaslokaal opblaast. Professor Sneep ziet veel, maar let vaak niet op de leerlingen die juist zijn hulp nodig hebben."  
"Zoals Marcel?" vroeg ik ineens, de kleine dikke jongen herinnerend uit de boeken.  
Hij knikte. "Zoals Marcel. In plaats van hem te helpen, maakt hij hem bang om fouten te maken, waardoor hij nerveus wordt en alleen nog maar meer fouten maakt."  
"En je denkt dat ik niet wordt geïntimideerd als iemand als Sneep over mijn schouder staat te loeren?"  
Hij zei niets, keek me alleen maar aan. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
"En op welke dag gaat dat gebeuren?" zuchtte ik.  
"Op de vrijdagavond."  
Ik kreunde.  
"Daar gaan al mijn rustige avondjes bij het haardvuur," zei ik, maar schreef het toch op. "En in plaats van vier van die lekker rustige avondjes bij het haardvuur moet ik bij Sneep zijn."  
Perkamentus keek me aan met twinkelende ogen.  
Het was even stil terwijl ik mijn rooster bekeek.  
"Dit valt dan eigenlijk wel mee," zei ik. "Ik heb het alleen 's avonds zo druk."  
"Dat was mij ook opgevallen, daarom wilde ik een voorstel doen," zei Perkamentus.  
_O, jee. Daar gaat al mijn vrije tijd. Waarom moest ik nou zo nodig iets zeggen?_ Dacht ik beteuterd.  
"Omdat jou soort van magie een zeer oude vorm is, zou Leer der Oude Runen misschien wel van nut zijn," zei hij.  
Volgens mij klonk dat erg logisch, dus ik stemde toe om op donderdagmiddag de eerste les Leer der Oude Runen te volgen.  
"Professor Anderling, professor Banning en professor Sneep zouden je na het diner graag willen spreken over je opdrachten."  
"Professor Sneep? Alsof ik hem al niet vaak genoeg zal zien," mopperde ik en gaf de veer terug aan Perkamentus.  
"Goed, heb je nog vragen?" vroeg hij.  
"Nee, ik denk het niet. Dus ik moet na het diner mijn opdrachten ophalen bij professor Anderling, Banning en Sneep." Een knik van Perkamentus. "Daarna moet ik naar Sneep om mijn krachten te oefenen." Nog een knik van Perkamentus. "En morgenvroeg heb ik eerst Kruidenkunde, waar ik waarschijnlijk zit bij eersteklassers, waarna er afgesproken wordt wanneer ik terug moet komen? De rest van de lessen gaan precies zo?"  
Perkamentus knikte. "Zoals je ziet heb je steeds na het eerste uur een uur vrij, dan lunch en dan pas je volgende uur. In het vrije uur wordt er van je verwacht dat je werkt aan je opdracht van het uur daarvoor. Je kunt dan naar de bibliotheek gaan voor informatie of je kunt bij de leraar blijven om vragen te kunnen stellen. Je kunt natuurlijk ook beide doen."  
"Ik begrijp het. Best handig gedaan, ja," zei ik afwezig terwijl ik keek naar en punt achter de professor.  
Er stond een stok met daarop een prachtige vogel die ik niet had opgemerkt toen ik binnen was gekomen.  
"Wauw. Is dat een feniks?" vroeg ik vol ontzag en liep naar de vogel.  
Perkamentus kwam achter me staan terwijl ik de vogel in zijn zwarte ogen keek.  
"Ah, Felix. Hoe staat het met de zaken in en rond het kasteel?"  
"Omber is Waarzeggerij aan het terroriseren. Ze jaagt Zwamdrift de stuipen op het lijf. Vanmorgen is Hagrid verwelkomd door zowel vrolijke als onbevooroordeelde gedachten van Potter."  
Ik stond met open mond te staren naar de feniks. Ik draaide rond om Perkamentus aan te kijken.  
"Hij praat." Constateerde ik toen en er viel iets op zijn plaats. "Daardoor weet u natuurlijk van het boek!"  
Hij keek me aan met twinkelende ogen.  
"Dit is Samantha Sanders, Felix," zei hij zonder zijn ogen van me te halen. "Zij heeft vanmorgen een kistje van Olivander gekregen."  
Ik keek hem fronsend aan en draaide me half naar Felix.  
"Hoi Samantha. Zoals hij al zei, ik ben Felix. Ik ben blij dat ik eindelijk met iemand anders kan praten dan hem," zei hij en ik keek hem aan.  
"Dag Felix," zei ik nog steeds verbaasd. "Ik heb nooit geweten dat feniksen kunnen praten."  
"O, dat kunnen we wel. Er zijn er enkel maar weinig die ons kunnen verstaan. Helaas is hij er een van," zei Feliks.  
Ik lachte.  
"Ja, zo is het wel goed, Feliks. Ga maar kijken wat Omber nu weer van plan is en denk eraan me een waarschuwing te sturen als ze mijn kant op komt."  
"Daar gaan al mijn staartveren," hoorde ik hem nog mopperen en hij verdween in een wolkje.  
"Altijd een beetje lastig als hij op deze leeftijd komt," zuchtte Perkamentus.  
"Deze leeftijd?" vroeg ik.  
"Ja,hij komtin de periode die mensen de 'pubertijd' noemen."  
Ik grinnikte.  
Plots verscheen er een gouden veer op het bureau van Perkamentus.  
"Maar nu moet je gaan, Omber komt eraan," zei hij gehaast.  
Snel pakte ik het kistje en het boek en vertrok.

* * *

Oké, tot hier is het nagekeken... als er nog fouten instaan, mag je me gerust mailen. Ik zal de volgende hoofdstukken zo snel mogelijk up-daten. 


	10. De staf

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstukken. 

Earwen – Ik leg alles uit. Maar nu nog niet… grijns bedankt voor reviewen!

Eleanor Larathiel – Bedankt voor het grote compliment dat ik precies genoeg vertel. Dank je. IK heb de hoofdletter verandert, samen met nog een boel spelfouten en vreemde zins-contructies die ik had gemaakt. Bedankt voor het zeggen. Of ik dit ook ga vertalen? Misschien. Ik ben bang dat ik er een heel slap verhaal van ga maken in het engels door de weinig woorden die ik ken. Maar ik denk dat ik het toch ga proberen. Als jij dan weer zo lief bent om het beta te lezen… Bedankt voor reviewen.

Nog steeds de 2e dag na het ontwaken van Samantha. Nee, de dag is nog niet om. Het duurt verschrikkelijk lang, ik weet het, maar er moet nou eenmaal veel geregeld worden.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 10  
De staf

* * *

Terwijl de trap van Perkamentus' kantoor me naar beneden bracht keek ik een beetje nerveus naar het kistje en het grote boek in mijn handen.  
_Wat als ik Omber straks tegen kom?_ dacht ik en zette het kistje geopend op een traptrede. _Nou, kom op, als je eruit bent gekomen, moet je er ook weer terug in kunnen._ Hoopvol ging ik met het boek richting het kistje en tot mijn grote verbazing en tevredenheid kromp het boek ik mijn handen en ging het met gemak weer het kistje in. Ik pakte het kistje weer op en stapte de gang in. Snel liep ik in de richting waarvan ik dacht dat de weg terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich was. Ik was al bijna opgelucht om Omber niet tegen te zijn gekomen toen ik haar zag.  
"Oké, je moet vriendelijk zijn. Wees haar vriendin," zei ik tegen mezelf en hield het kistje achter mijn rug.  
"Goedendag professor," zei ik met een glimlach tegen haar.  
"Ah, juffrouw Sanders, was het, niet?" zei ze met haar meisjesachtige stem.  
"Jazeker, maar noem me maar Samatha, professor."  
"Dag Samantha. Ik hoorde dat je bij Perkamentus bent geweest," zei ze.  
"Jazeker professor," antwoordde ik een beetje nerveus.  
"En wat wilde Albus van je?" vroeg Omber.  
"Perkamentus heeft me mijn rooster gegeven en uitgelegd," antwoordde ik en hield het kistje een beetje angstvallig achter mijn rug.  
"Ach ja, natuurlijk. Morgen na de lucht zit je bij mij in de klas, nietwaar?"  
"Ja, ik geloof van wel ja. Ik verheug me er nu al op," zei ik en kon met moeite mijn gezicht in de plooi houden.  
"Maar wat hou je daar achter je rug?" vroeg ze toen ik mijn gewicht verplaatste.  
"Wat?" vroeg ik nerveus en haalde het kistje achter mijn rug vandaan. "O, dit."  
Mijn hersens werkten op volle toeren terwijl ik naar een excuus zocht.  
"Dit eh… dit gaf Perkamentus me. Om mijn staf in op te bergen. Hij is echt een beetje vreemd hè?"  
Omber pakte het kistje en bekeek het van alle kanten.  
"Hmm… heel vreemd ja," zei ze en tot mijn grote schrik maakte ze het kistje open. "Er zit niets in."  
"Eh… Ja."  
Ik pakte het kistje weer van haar af en maakte het open.  
"Dat komt… omdat het een speciaal kistje is. Het eh… het maakt mijn staf onzichtbaar als het in het kistje zit. Komt door de houtsoort enzo." zei ik vaag.  
Ze keek me achterdochtig aan.  
_God sta me bij,_ dacht ik en graaide in het kistje, de opmerking van Perkamentus herinnerend: Was er niets waar je op dat moment aan dacht.  
_Laat er alsjeblieft een staf in zitten._  
En tot mijn grote verbazing haalde ik een staf uit het kistje. Een van donkerrood hout. Omber pakte het van me aan en gaf me een brede grijns.  
"Dus je vertelde wel de waarheid. Ik begon al bang te worden dat je me niet vertrouwde en iets voor me achter hield."  
"Waarom zou ik iets voor u achterhouden?" vroeg ik gespeeld verbaasd. "Ik weet toch dat ik u alles kan vertellen?"  
"Ja, ja dat kun je zeker," zei ze afwezig terwijl ze mijn staf bekeek. "Ik zie nu waarom Perkamentus deze staf voor anderen verborgen zou willen houden. De kern van deze staf is erg ongebruikelijk."  
Ik knikte, alsof ik wist wat de kern van de staf was. Plots voelde ik hoe er iemand achter me kwam staan en gehaast draaide ik me om.  
"Professor, als u het niet erg vind, ik heb nog iets te bespreken met juffrouw Sanders hier," zei professor Sneep met zijn ijzige stem.  
_Geweldig, ik dacht dat ik hem vanavond pas zou zien,_ dacht ik.  
"Wat? O, natuurlijk professor Sneep." zei Omber en gaf me de staf terug die ik nerveus aannam. "Ik moet ook weer verder. Tot ziens Samantha."  
"Dag professor," zei ik en liep met professor Sneep mee.  
"Professor…" begon ik, toen ik dacht dat Omber wel buiten gehoorsafstand zou zijn.  
"Niet nu, wacht tot we in mijn kantoor zijn," zei hij en dus liepen we zwijgend naar zijn kantoor.

* * *

"Je hebt geluk gehad dat ik langs kwam, juffrouw Sanders," zei professor Sneep terwijl hij me intens aan keek vanachter zijn bureau. "Het is beter dat Dorothea Omber niets afweet van je… kleine probleem met magie."  
"Het lukte mezelf anders wel aardig om het verborgen te houden," zei ik stuurs. "En ik heb geen problemen met mijn magie."  
Sneep keek me ijzig aan. Ik liet niet over me heen lopen en keek standvastig terug.  
"Laat me die staf van je eens zien," zei hij na een stilte die voor mij wel eeuwen leek te duren Ik was blij dat ik een rede had om weg te kijken en gaf hem de staf aan. Sneep draaide het donkerrode hout rond tussen duim en wijsvinger.  
"Dit is zeker een bijzondere staf," zei hij en keek me weer aan, maar zei verder niets en dat werkte een beetje op mijn zenuwen. Ik onderdrukte de neiging om luid te gaan roepen dat mensen eens moesten ophouden met het achterhouden van dingen.  
"Maar waarom zou de kist je een staf geven, als je toch in staat bent tot de Oude Kunsten."  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Misschien omdat ik het wenste?"  
"Misschien dat je het nodig hebt," verbeterde hij me. "Ik verwacht je vanavond om zes uur."  
Ik knikte. Dat was het teken dat het gesprek klaar was en ik nam de staf weer aan van hem.  
"Professor?" Ik moest het vragen. "Wat is er zo bijzonder aan deze staf?"  
"De kern van deze staf, is het bloed van een feniks."

* * *

"Hoe is je rooster?" vroeg Evelien tijdens het diner 's avonds.  
"Rustig, alleen 's avonds verschrikkelijk druk. Ik moet vier avonden bij Sneep doorbrengen," zei ik mopperend.  
"Vier avonden? Waarvoor dat."  
"Nou, Toverdranken en… je weet wel," zei ik betekenisvol.  
"O, dat."  
"Wat?" vroeg Jasper die er plots bij kwam zitten.  
"We hadden het over mijn rooster," legde ik uit. "Morgenvroeg heb ik Kruidenkunde, en 's middags heb ik Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."  
"Is dat alles?" vroeg hij verbaasd.  
"Ja, maar ik krijg ook nog apart opdrachten voor Transfiguratie, Spreuken en Bezweringen en Toverdranken."  
"Waarom?"  
Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan. Ik moest snel een smoes verzinnen.  
"Zo leert ze sneller," zeiEvelien vlug. "Zo hoeft ze niet te wachten tot de rest van de klas de spreuk ook kent."  
Ik knikte even naar Evelien om haar te bedanken voor haar snelle denkwerk. Zo min mogelijk mensen moesten afweten van mijn speciale krachten.  
"Juffrouw Sanders?" Klonk een stem achter me en ik keek om, om professor Anderling achter me zien staan.  
"Professor," zei ik verwachtingsvol.  
"Als je klaar bent, kun je naar mijn kantoor komen om je opdracht op te halen," zei ze.  
"Ik ben eigenlijk al klaar, dus ik kan nu wel al mee lopen."  
Ze knikte. "Dat is goed, volg me."  
"Tot straks," zei ik tegen Evelien en Jasper.  
"Tot later!" riep Jasper.

* * *

"De krachten die je bezit zijn zeer bijzonder, juffrouw Sanders."  
"Noem me alstublieft Samantha, professor," zei ik een beetje geïrriteerd. "En ik weet dat de zogenaamde 'krachten' die ik bezit bijzonder zijn. Iedereen blijft het zeggen."  
Ze glimlachte. "Iedereen blijft het zeggen, omdat we niet precies weten hoe we jou dan op moeten leiden. Ik ben bang dat je het grootste gedeelte zelf zult moeten doen."  
"Ach, geen probleem. Ze hebben me goed voorbereid met die stomme tweede fase op de middelbare school."  
Ze keek me vreemd aan.  
"Laat maar, grapje. Het lukt me wel. Er is trouwens nog iets vreemds gebeurd."  
"Ik heb het van professor Sneep gehoord, ja," klonk plots een stem van achter me en ik draaide me om. In de deuropening stond professor Perkamentus. Een kleine professor Banning glipte langs hem de kamer binnen en keek me vriendelijk aan.  
"Mag ik die staf eens zien, Samantha?"  
Ik haalde hem uit mijn zak en gaf hem aan professor Perkamentus.  
"Vreemd, heel vreemd," zei hij terwijl hij de staf bekeek en professor Banning probeerde mee te kijken.  
"Weet u waarom ik plots wel een staf heb gekregen, professor?" vroeg ik en hij keek me aan.  
"Ik weet het niet, Samantha," zei hij. "Maar het nu is wel makkelijker voor je om in contact te komen met de magie in je."  
"Hoezo, professor?"  
"Nu kun je eerst oefenen met de staf en hem de uitwerking van de spreuk ervaren voordat je zomaar wat uit gaat proberen zonder staf. Misschien zijn sommige gebaren die je moet gebruiken met staf hetzelfde als zonder staf."  
"Dat is waar. Betekend dit ook dat ik gewoon les krijg met de eersteklassertjes?" vroeg ik.  
"Nee hoor," zei professor Anderling. "Zoals juffrouw Linden zei, 'zo hoef je niet te wachten tot de rest van de spreuk kent'. Bovendien ben je dan nog maar op de helft. We zien ook graag dat je het zonder staf ook kunt."  
"Maar wat als het veel te lang duurt tot ik het kan?" zei ik wanhopig.  
"Dan kun je alle tijd nemen die je nodig hebt," piepte kleine professor Banning.  
"Oké," zei ik en wilde de staf weer aanpakken, maar professor Banning was me voor en bekeek nu ook de staf van alle kanten, af en toe geluidjes van goedkeuring makend.  
"Ik moet nu terug naar mijn kantoor," zei professor Perkamentus en glimlachte naar me. "Feliks zou het leuk vinden als je weer een keer langs zou willen komen om te praten, Samantha."  
Ik glimlachte. "Als hij zin heeft, mag hij ook wel een keer langs komen, professor."  
Perkamentus knikte me toe en vertrok.  
"Dit is je opdracht voor Transfiguratie," zei professor Anderling toen en schoof een blaadje naar me toe. "Je moet deze keer een lucifer in een speld veranderen. Ik wil dat je precies opschrijft wat er precies veranderd moet worden en welke beweging je maakt, met staf en zonder staf. Kom bij me als het je is gelukt."  
Ik knikte.  
"Ik heb je opdracht ook bij me," zei professor Banning en reikte samen met mijn staf ook een blaadje toe.  
Beide opdrachten waren op perkament geschreven, zag ik toen ik het aannam.  
"Voor Spreuken en Bezweringen moet je de zweefspreuk beheersen. Zoek uit welke spreuk daarbij hoort en welke beweging en kom bij me als je hem beheerst."  
"Oké. Eh… Hoe laat is het nu eigenlijk?" vroeg ik en Anderling keek op een klok aan mijn rechterhand. Ik keek ook.  
"Al half zeven!" riep ik uit. "Ik kom te laat bij professor Sneep!"  
"Dan zou ik me maar haasten," zei professor Anderling geamuseerd.  
Ik gaf haar een vernietigende blik terwijl ik de opdracht van Transfiguratie van haar bureau pakte.  
"Ach, wees niet bang, hij kan je niet na laten blijven, je bent al bijna iedere avond bij hem."  
"Ja, fantastisch," zei ik en haastte me het kantoor uit.

* * *

reviewen please! 


	11. Anagram

Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk. 

Eleanor Larathiel - Wow, vergelijk je me nu met Rowling? Ik voel me vereerd. Ik hoop dat ik die hoge verwachting kan blijven waarmaken. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Earwen - Yup weer feniks. Ik leg het allemaal uit, maar nu nog niet :P

Mensen, ik heb nog steeds last van mijn writers-block, maar alweer is het me toch gelukt om een redelijk fatsoenlijk hoofdstuk te schrijven, dus... enjoy!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 11  
Anagram?

* * *

Ik haastte me naar mijn slaapkamer om mijn kistje op te halen. Daar zat Evelien op me te wachten voor het haardvuur.  
Ze stond haastig op toen ze me binnen hoorde komen.  
"Ha Evelien," hijgde ik.  
"Waar was je? Professor Sneep is woedend!" zei ze met een serieus gezicht terwijl ik het kistje zocht.  
"Jaja, ik weet het. Ik ga al!" riep ik en rende de deur uit met het kistje onder mijn arm. "Doei!"  
Ze riep nog iets, maar ik hoorde het niet dus rende ik maar door.

* * *

Ik bleef even voor de deur staan en haalde een paar keer diep adem voordat ik zelfverzekerd naar binnen stapte. Professor Sneep zat achter zijn bureau te schrijven en keek niet op toen ik binnen kwam. Zachtjes zette ik het kistje op het tafeltje voor het haardvuur, wat tot mijn afgrijzen niet aan was, waardoor het best koud was in de kamer. Ik ging zitten in een van de leren stoelen en opende het kistje.  
_Hoe kreeg ik dat boek er nou uit?_ Dacht ik terwijl ik mijn hand erin stak. _O ja, denk aan det boek. Het boek met de zwarte kaft._  
Ik voelde iets en trok het grote boek er tot mijn tevredenheid uit.  
"Besloten om toch maar te komen?" Hoorde ik plots een diepe stem van achter me en ik draaide me snel om in de stoel.  
Geruisloos was professor Sneep achter me komen staan. Even wist ik niets te zeggen van de schrik en om dat te maskeren draaide ik me weer terug.  
"Heb ik geklaagd toen jij vanmorgen laat kwam?" zei ik uiteindelijk kwaad, ik hield er niet van als mensen me lieten schrikken. "Bovendien had ik nog andere dingen te regelen."  
Ik opende het zwarte boek in mijn schoot en bekeek nogmaals de opdrachten die ik had gekregen van professors Anderling en Banning. De zweefspreuk voor professor Banning en het veranderen van een lucifer naar een speld voor professor Anderling. Ik deed alsof ik niet wist dat Sneep nog steeds achter me stond.  
"Eh… professor? Samantha?" klonk plots een zachte stem en ik zag Evelien in de deuropening staan met een stapel boeken in haar armen, haar gezicht half verscholen achter de sluier van blonde haren.  
"Wat is er, juffrouw Linden?" vroeg professor Sneep en tot mijn grote verbazing was zijn altijd aanwezige sarcastische toon uit zijn stem verdwenen. Blijkbaar was het dus niet _altijd_ aanwezig.  
"Samantha had haar boeken vergeten en omdat ik niet wist welke ze nodig zou hebben heb ik ze allemaal maar meegebracht," antwoordde ze zachtjes.  
Ik stond op en liep op haar af met een glimlach.  
"Heel erg bedank, Evelien," zei ik en pakte de boeken van haar aan. Toen onze hoofden dicht bij elkaar waren siste ik: "Denk eraan, hoofd omhoog!"  
Ze keek me even verbaasd aan, maar glimlachte toen en streek haar haren uit haar gezicht.  
_Ik ben benieuwd hoe lang het duurt voordat haar haren weer ik haar gezicht hangen,_ dacht ik, maar knikte haar vrolijk toe. _Uiteindelijk zal het haar lukken om een beetje zelfverzekerder over te komen met een beetje hulp van mij, of mijn naam is niet Samantha Sanders._  
Evelien vertrok weer en ik legde de stapel boeken langs het tafeltje op de grond.  
"Die boeken zijn schools eigendom, juffrouw Sanders, ik hoop dat u leert om er een beetje zorgvuldig mee om te gaan," zei professor Sneep, maar ik negeerde hem en zocht naar wat papier en een pen, maar die lag er nergens.  
"Professor?" vroeg ik uiteindelijk maar.  
Hij was weer achter zijn bureau gaan zitten en keek me aan met een dreigende blik.  
"Heeft u wat pen en papier voor mij?" vroeg ik zo vriendelijk mogelijk.  
Hij schoof me wat perkament en een veer in een inktpotje toe en ik stond op om het te halen.  
"Dank je, denk ik," mompelde ik.  
_Deze mensen leven echt nog in de middeleeuwen,_ dacht ik met afgrijzen terwijl ik naar de veer keek. _'Volgende keer ga ik een pen en wat gewoon papier kopen.'_  
Ik was vorige keer al van plan om te proberen om iets te laten zweven dus ik sloeg het grote zwarte boek open om de goede pagina te zoeken toen ik weer de naam van de schrijver zag.  
"Nu is het alweer verandert. Dit kan geen toeval zijn," mompel ik.  
'Wat was het vorige keer? Iets met Arena, niet?' dacht ik.  
Nu stond er Ivan Trojan Merle. Ik dacht diep na.  
_De eerste keer dat ik het boek open sloeg dacht ik dat het geschreven was door ene eh… iets met Revel. Wat was het toen Evelien het bekeek? Iets met Arena. Het was alweer zo'n vreemde naam. O, Arena Vermin Jolt. Dat was het._  
Haastig schreef ik het op met de naam van de schrijver die ik nu zag staan er onder. Er stond:

-----------------------

… … Revel

Arena Vermin Jolt

Ivan Trojan Merle

-----------------------

_Misschien is het een anagram,'_ dacht ik en ging de letters vergelijken.  
Het klopte precies. Het waren allemaal dezelfde letters.

-----------------------

A a r r e e n n v m i j o l t

-----------------------

_Nu nog uitvinden wat de werkelijke naam is,_ dacht ik en staarde naar alle letters. _Dat kan wel even duren. Ik ben niet zo goed in anagrammen._  
"Wat bent u aan het doen, juffrouw Sanders?"  
Ik draaide me snel om en daar stond professor Sneep weer met zijn armen gekruist.  
"Hou daar nou eens mee op!" riep ik geschrokken.  
_Hoe doet hij het toch de hele tijd? _dacht ik. _Ik schrik eigenlijk nooit zo snel._  
Zijn lip krulde op van woede.  
"Het spijt me, je liet me alleen schrikken en dan kan ik nogal kwaad reageren. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling," zei ik snel.  
"Goed, kun je me dan zeggen waar je mee bezig bent," zei hij zuur.  
Ik keek naar het perkament op mijn schoot.  
_Ik kan hem het beste de waarheid zeggen._ schoot het door mijn hoofd.  
"Nou eh…Kijk." begon ik. "Elke keer wanneer ik dit boek open sla, is de naam van de schrijver anders. Ik wilde kijken of het misschien een anagram was."  
"Zou je dat dan in je eigen tijd willen doen. Deze tijd is voor jou tot beschikking gesteld om te leren en je krachten te oefenen, niet om woordspelletjes te doen," zei hij kil en ging weer achter zijn bureau zitten.  
_Chagrijn,_ dacht ik en besteedde de rest van mijn tijd met het opzoeken van de spreuk en de juiste handeling in het zwarte boek en een boek over spreuken en bezweringen.

* * *

Tegen de tijd dat ik klaar was met het schrijven van mijn opstellen was het negen uur en ik rilde. Het was echt koud in de kamer en ik keek waar Sneep mee bezig was. Hij was weer een of ander drankje aan het brouwen en om weer een beetje warm te worden stond ik op.  
"Wat is dit?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig terwijl professor Sneep weer een ingrediënt toevoegde aan het paars kleurige goedje in de ketel.  
Hij keek me even onderzoekend aan en ik keek open terug.  
"Dit is een slaapdrank, voor jou informatie, juffrouw Sanders. Ben je al klaar met je huiswerk?" vroeg hij terwijl hij weer verder ging met het toevoegen van ingrediënten.  
"Zo ongeveer," zei ik en professor Sneep keek me scherp aan.  
"Daar bedoel ik mee, dat ik mijn opstel voor spreuken en bezweringen af heb en die voor transfiguratie half, want in het zwarte boek staat niets over transfiguratie, dus ik heb alleen over hoe je het moet doen met staf." verduidelijkte ik.  
Het was even stil.  
"Eh… Ik dacht dat ik het uitproberen voor morgen maar zou bewaren dus… eh…" Verbrak ik de stilte ongemakkelijk. "Mag ik gaan?"  
"Als je denkt dat je klaar bent, mag je gaan," zei hij en ik maakte al aanstalten om alles bij elkaar te gaan rapen. "Maar eerst geef ik je mijn opdracht voor aanstaande vrijdag."  
Ik zuchtte. "Oké, wat is het?"  
"Ik wil dat je goed bestudeerd hoe een eenvoudige drank voor het genezen van zweren moet worden gemaakt," zei hij zonder nog enige toelichting en ik pakte mijn spullen bij elkaar.  
"Tot morgen, professor," zei ik moe en vertrok.

* * *

De vorige morgen zat ik tussen alle eersteklassertje bij Kruidenkunde. Ik had dus gelijk. De les ging over Duivelsstrik en professor Stronk legde uit hoe je ze kon herkennen en in bedwang kon houden. Daar wist ik al wat van door het eerste boek van JK Rowling, toen Harry de Steen der Wijzen ging redden en het uur daarna ging ik rustig in de bibliotheek zitten om het opstel te schrijven. Mijn volgende les Kruidenkunde zou aanstaande donderdag het eerste uur zijn, met Griffoendor en Huffelpuf eerstejaars. Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had ik na de lunch. Evelien waarschuwde me voor professor Omber, maar ik zei dat ik bezig was haar om mijn vinger te winden en ik stapte met een grote glimlach de klas binnen om met grote ogen aangestaard te worden door wéér allemaal eersteklassertjes. Ik zuchtte. Rustig ging ik achterin de klas zitten.  
Evelien had gelijk, de les was saai. We hoefden alleen een hoofdstuk te lezen en samen te vatten en kregen helemaal geen lessen in het leren van defensieve spreuken of vloeken. In plaats daarvan ging het hele boek over het feit dat alle spreuken die je tegen een ander gebruikt Zwarte Magie is en dat je beter met een persoon kunt praten voordat je een spreuk op hem af stuurt.  
_Ik moet echt eens gaan praten met Harry,_ dacht ik terwijl ik afwezig in het boek bladerde en herinnerde wat ze over zijn 'geheime bijeenkomst' had gezegd.  
Na de les liep ik op Omber af.  
"Hallo professor."  
"Dag Samantha. Wat vond je van de les, als ik vragen mag?" vroeg ze liefjes.  
"Heel interessant," loog ik. "Ik ben het er helemaal mee eens dat als je een spreuk op iemand af stuurt je slecht bezig bent."  
"Mooi mooi," zei ze en ze glom van trots.  
Ik moest mijn best doen om mijn lach in te houden.  
"Nou, je wilt zeker naar de bibliotheek?"  
Ik knikte met een glimlach om mijn mond.  
"Ik zal je een briefje geven die je toegang geeft tot de bibliotheek," zei ze en rommelde in haar bureau. "Je opdracht is hetzelfde als de rest van de klas, maar jij moet twee hoofdstukken samenvatten."  
Ik keek haar aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, maar haalde mijn schouders op toen ze het briefje gaf.  
"Oké," zei ik. "Wanneer moet ik het inleveren?"  
Ik pakte mijn agenda en zij deed hetzelfde.  
"Wat dacht je van, donderdag het eerste?" vroeg ze.  
"Nee, dan heb ik helaas al Kruidenkunde. Ik kan pas vrijdag weer."  
"Dat is goed. Vrijdag het eerste dan," zei ze en we schreven het beiden op.  
Terwijl ik naar buiten ging kwam de volgende klas voorzichtig naar binnen gelopen. Ik zag Ginny Wemel en glimlachte naar haar en ik kreeg een onzekere glimlach terug, want zij weet natuurlijk niet dat ik weet wie zij is.

* * *

Ik vond het niet meer zo erg om 's avonds naar Sneep te gaan, ik had gemerkt dat ik gewoon mijn gang kon gaan zonder dat hij teveel op mij lette. Hij was er eigenlijk alleen voor de zekerheid, om er te zijn als er iets mis ging, maar er ging niets mis die avond, gelukkig.  
Ik probeerde een lucifer in een speld te veranderen, met staf natuurlijk, maar echt soepel ging het niet. Het enige wat veranderde was dat de punt iets scherper was geworden, maar het bewees wel dat ik het kon. Ik had echt magische krachten en dat was een hele opluchting voor mij. De zweefspreuk probeerde ik daarna en die ging iets beter avond. Ik nam me voor om de volgende avond - dat zou dan donderdag zijn – het zonder staf te proberen.  
De lessen die de volgende dagen kwamen gingen eigenlijk precies hetzelfde als die ik had gehad op mijn eerste dag. Eerst een les waar van alles werd uitgelegd en we iets moesten proberen en daarna ging ik vaak naar de bibliotheek om mijn opdracht te maken of gewoon een leuk boek te lezen op mijn kamer.  
Bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren ontmoette ik Hagrid voor het eerst die tot mijn verbazing helemaal bedekt was met blauwe plekken. Hij was inderdaad een goedzak en had ook een beetje last van zijn onzekerheid, want we moesten Flubberwurmen onderzoeken en verzorgen. Heel erg saai.  
Astronomie was interessanter. Ik had het altijd al leuk gevonden om de sterren te bekijken en nu leerde ik ook ze te benoemen. Heel leuk.  
Leer der Oude Runen was ook zeker interessant. We leerden de Runen kennen en vertalen en je kon zien hoe de spreuken die we nu gebruiken daarvan afgeleid waren. De professor zei dat we uiteindelijk in de zesde klas misschien in staat waren om zelf spreuken te ontwikkelen. Ik misschien al wat eerder dan.  
Waar ik me steeds minder op verheugde waren de lange eenzame nachten. Overdag zorgde ik ervoor dat ik altijd bezig was of aan het kletsen was met Evelien. Ik trok best veel met haar op, buiten de lessen dan. Ik had haar ook verteld van de schrijver van het boek en ze was het met me eens dat die zijn naam wilde verbergen, want toen zij weer een keer keek, was de schrijver plots 'Joanna Lever Trim'. We voegde het toe aan ons lijstje en zij zou zich er ook over buigen. Zo was ik overdag met van alles en nog wat bezig, maar 's nachts gingen mijn gedachtes met me op de loop en steeds weer zag ik hoe de Dooddoeners mijn feest onderbraken. Als ik dan eindelijk sliep, werd ik vaak helemaal bezweet wakker met verschrikkelijke beelden in mijn hoofd. Ik stond daarom 's ochtends vroeg op om een goede douche te nemen.  
Door al die slapeloze nachten kwam ik vrijdagavond moe aan bij mijn eerste les Toverdranken met professor Sneep. Onvoorbereid. Daar kwam ik snel achter.

------------------ ------------------ ------------------

En? please review.


	12. Hagrid

Hallo allemaal bedankt dat jullie allemaal bij zijn gebleven tot nu toe :) Ik moet alleen even zeggen dat ik deze week niet veel tijd heb om de updaten, dus ik zeg het ff voordat jullie gaan klagen. Wees niet bang, als ik ook maar een beetje tijd heb zal ik aan jullie denken.  
  
Disclaimer als vorige hoofdstuk...  
  
Earwen - Ja, dat zei genoeg. :)   
  
Angel246 - Heej! Welkom, nieuwe lezer! Fijn dat je mijn verhaal zo goed vind :) En nog fijner dat je reviewt om het mij te zeggen. Bedankt!   
  
Eleanor Larathiel - Fijn dat je er nog bent :). Lastig hè? Dat huiswerk? Ik weet niet of Sneep zou gaan schreeuwen. Hij heeft zich wel in moeten houden, maar hij weet goed dat Samantha nog maar kort in de tovenaarswereld is. Jup, bij een anagram kun je van de letters een ander woord vormen, of in dit geval, een andere naam. Weet je hem al ;)? Ik vond het moeilijk om de lessen te schrijven, want ik wilde niet te langzaam gaan, maar ook niet te snel. Nu heb ik eigenlijk iets te snel gedaan, maar dat los ik wel weer op.  
  
Ik heb dit hoofdstuk een beetje aangepast door Eleanors opmerking over Hagrid. Ze had gelijk. Hij deed iets te kwaadaardig. Bedankt!  
  
--------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 12  
  
Hagrid  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------  
  
"Hoe wordt een drank voor het genezen van zweren gemaakt?" Vroeg professor Sneep meteen toen ik zijn lokaal in stapte.  
  
'O nee, helemaal vergeten!' Dacht ik geschrokken. 'Ik ben het huiswerk voor Toverdranken vergeten!'  
  
Ik keek hem wanhopig aan.  
  
"Je weet het niet." Constateerde hij met een ijzige stem. "Zeg me, wat heb je voor vandaan voorbereid, juffrouw Sanders?" Hij kruiste zijn armen.  
  
"Ik eh…" Begon ik.  
  
"Vertel me niet… dat je het vergeten bent." Zei hij langzaam.  
  
"Helaas moet ik u dat wel zeggen." Zei ik met een schuldige glimlach. 'Professor Sneep maakt me niet bang, hij is immers gewoon een leraar.'  
  
Hij keek me vernietigend aan.  
  
"En ik heb daar geen goed excuus voor."  
  
"Een excuus is nooit goed, juffrouw Sanders." Zei hij.   
  
Hij draaide zijn rug naar me toe en liep naar het bureau in de hoek van het klaslokaal en begon allerlei dingen daar uit te stallen. Ik keek een beetje ongemakkelijk rond. Het lokaal leek veel op zijn kantoor, alleen stonden hier tafels en stoelen voor de leerlingen. Overal stonden potten en glazen flessen met vreemde inhoud. Professor Sneep was klaar en gebaarde me naderbij te komen. Op het bureau lagen allerlei takjes en blaadjes van alle soorten en maten.  
  
"Dit," Begon professor Sneep en pakte een klein takje met donkere blaadjes, "is Tijm."   
  
Ik pakte vlug een stuk perkament en een veer en begon te schrijven terwijl hij alle kleine blaadjes en takjes benoemde en hun eigenschappen opsomde. Hij liet me ze ook ruiken en voelen en zo ging het door totdat hij er één pakte en ik moest zeggen wat het was en waarvoor het gebruikt werd. Toen ik aan het eind van de avond zijn lokaal uit stapte zwom mijn hoofd van de vreemde namen en de kenmerken. Professor Sneep was een strenge leraar, maar je leerde ten minste wel wat. Ik moest voor de volgende week alle ingrediënten die ik vandaag had gehad netjes uitschrijven met hun eigenschappen en het volgende week inleveren. Met een zucht van vermoeidheid viel ik neer op mijn bed en ik moest moeite doen om me eerst nog om te kleden voor ik ging slapen. Morgen was het zaterdag. Weekend. Eindelijk.  
  
--------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------  
  
Ik schrok wakker en kijk op mijn klok. Kwart over vier. Ik val weer achterover in mijn bed.   
  
"Laat me nou slapen." Kreunde ik, maar er gleden tranen over mijn wangen.  
  
Ik had weer gedroomd over de aanval. Ik draai op mijn buik en duw mijn gezicht in mijn kussen. Ik had ze weer allemaal gezien. Mijn vrienden, mijn familie. Ik stond op en liep naar mijn raam. Het zag er prachtig uit buiten. De bomen waren zwaar van de sneeuw en de grote maan maakte het alsof het buiten licht was. Ik kleedde me aan en liep zachtjes de leerlingenkamer uit. Ik zie niet hoe een paar blauwe ogen me bedachtzaam volgen tot ik de kamer uit ben.  
  
-------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
De koude lucht voelde heerlijk op mijn wangen en ik liep richting het bos. Ik schrok van een geluid boven me en tuur naar de donkere hemel. Een kleine, donkere gedaante vloog van het kasteel af en ik glimlachte. Het was maar een uil. Ik ging aan de rand van het bos zitten kijken naar het grote kasteel en dacht na.   
  
'Ik ben hier pas een week.' Dacht ik. 'Nee, correctie. Ik ben hier pas een week, bewust. Ik heb immer vier maanden in de ziekenzaal gelegen. Vier maanden.'  
  
Ik legde mijn kin op mijn opgetrokken knieën.   
  
'Waar zijn mijn vrienden en familie nou eigenlijk.'   
  
Ik keek naar de met sterren bezaaide lucht. Het was behoorlijk helder.  
  
'Waar zijn ze begraven?'   
  
Er gleed weer een traan over mijn wang.  
  
'Ik kan ze niet eens bezoeken.'  
  
Ik nam een besluit en stond op. Ik liep een stukje het bos in en pakte twee ongelijke takken. Met een schoenveter maakte ik er een kruis van en plantte hem in de grond achter een boom, zodat hij niet te zien was vanaf het kasteel.   
  
'Bloemen zijn hier nou niet, maar ik zal morgen terug komen en er een mooie plaats van maken.' Beloofde ik het kruis.   
  
Dit zou mijn plaats worden om te rouwen om mijn vrienden en familie. Ik ging zitten en huilde terwijl ik nadacht over de goede tijden die ik had gehad met hen.   
  
---------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ik liep door een lange gang met aan het eind een deur. Ik wist dat de deur niet open zou zijn. 'Wat doe ik hier?' Dacht ik verbaasd.  
  
'Ben ik in slaap gevallen?'  
  
Heel diep in mij voelde ik dat dit niet mijn droom was. En toch liep ik hier. In die grijze gang en de persoon die dit droomt wil zo graag door die deur aan het eind, maar hij is niet open.   
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ik word wakker door een stekend gevoel achter mijn oor. Het teken gloeit als een gek en ik pak wat sneeuw om het af te koelen. Ik ril. Het is nu toch wel koud. Ik kijk naar het kruis.  
  
"Morgen kom ik terug." Fluister ik en sta op.  
  
Vogels begonnen te fluiten. Het zou snel weer licht zijn en terwijl ik me naar het kasteel haast veeg ik de tranen weg die waren bevroren op mijn huid.  
  
"Samantha?" Klinkt er plots een diepe stem achter me en met een ruk draai ik me om.   
  
Niet zo slim, want ik duizel op mijn benen.  
  
"Ho, rustig maar, 'k ben ut maar."  
  
Ik glimlach.  
  
"Hallo Hagrid."  
  
Ik zag dat hij weer vol blauwe plekken zat.  
  
"Wa doe je nu al buiten, Samantha?" Vroeg Hagrid bezorgd.  
  
"Ik eh… Ik kon niet slapen enne… Ik wilde even alleen zijn." Haperde ik en rilde even.  
  
Hagrid knikte begrijpend.   
  
"Je heb 't koud, is 't niet?" Zei hij en ik knikte. "Je mag wel effe binnen komen voor 'n bakkie thee."  
  
Ik glimlachte weer en knikte. "Ja, graag." Zei ik en volgde hem zijn hutje in.  
  
Het was inderdaad niet erg groot, maar wel erg gezellig. Dankbaar ging ik even voor het grote haardvuur staan op te warmen terwijl hij thee zette. Toen de thee klaar was ging ik bij hem aan tafel zitten. Slurpend aan de hete thee dacht ik na over de droom die ik had gehad.  
  
"Hoe vind je 't nou, hier op Zweinstein."  
  
Ik keek hem aan, mijn gedachte verstoord.  
  
"Het is hier eh…" Ik fronste. "Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen. Het is hier anders."  
  
Hagrid lachte. "Ja, 't zal wel effe wennen zijn hier."  
  
Toen keek hij weer serieus en ik wist waar hij aan dacht. Ik keek naar mijn mok.  
  
"Ja, ik mis ze wel." Zei ik droevig. "Maar op de een of andere manier lijkt dit allemaal maar een droom. Het is hier gewoon zo anders. Zo onwerkelijk."  
  
Het was even stil. Ik probeerde een ander onderwerp te zoeken.  
  
"En eh…" Begon ik. "Hoe is het met Harry?"  
  
"Harry? Waarom vraag je da?" Vroeg hij verbaasd.  
  
"Nou, ik weet dat jullie best goede vrienden zijn en dat hij moest stoppen met Zwerkballen. Dat zal wel moeilijk voor hem zijn geweest."  
  
"Ja, da was zeker wel moeilijk voor hem, maar… Hoe weet jij da we goeie vrinden zijn?"  
  
"Niet gehoord van de andere leraren?" Zei ik onschuldig. "Nee, je was er toen niet bij."  
  
"Waarbij?" Vroeg hij een beetje in de war. "Wat moet 'k hebben gehoord?"  
  
"O nee, jij bent op reis geweest." Zei ik alsof ik hem niet had gehoord en nam nog een slok van mijn thee die nu een aangename temperatuur had.  
  
"Ik op reis?" Vroeg Hagrid verbluft. "Hoe weet jij dat nou? O, nee. Dat had ik niet moeten zeggen."  
  
Ik keek hem grijnzend aan.   
  
"Rustig maar. Ik weet het van Harry." Zei ik geruststellend. "Of eerder van JK Rowling."  
  
"Rowling? Toch niet onze Joanne?" Vroeg Hagrid, nog steeds in de war.  
  
"Ja, Joanne Rowling." Zei ik geamuseerd. "Kijk toen ik vorige week wakker werd, wist ik niets meer. Ik had geheugenverlies."  
  
"Ja, da heb 'k gehoord." Hagrid knikte.  
  
"Nou, de dingen die ik wel plots herinnerde waren dingen die de andere professors hier nogal vreemd vonden. Misschien hebben ze niets tegen je gezegd omdat ze bang zijn voor Omber."  
  
"Vreselijk mens. Omber bedoel ik dan. Was vorige week bij me bij de les over Terzielers." Hagrid keek somber.  
  
Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.  
  
"Wat zijn Terzielers?" Vroeg ik.  
  
Hagrid kreeg plots lichtjes in zijn ogen.   
  
"Terzielers zijn geweldige beessies." Zei hij. "Verschrikkelijk slim en prachtig zwart. Helaas kunnen alleen mensen ze zien die iemand hebben zien sterven."  
  
"Helaas ja." Zei ik sarcastisch. "En Omber was bij die les? Laat me raden, zij kon ze niet zien?"  
  
"Volges mij niet." Zei hij droevig.   
  
Ik kreeg er een naar gevoel van. Als Omber hem maar niet gaat ontslaan. Kan ze dat eigenlijk? Ik wilde Hagrid niet ongerust maken en ging verder met mijn verhaal.  
  
"Dus Joanne is boeken gaan schrijven?" Vroeg Hagrid met een grijns. "Fantastisch idee. Echt iets voor Joanne. Betekend dat, da jij alles weet wat er de laatste vier jaren hier op school zich heeft afgespeeld?"  
  
Ik knikte.   
  
"Jep, ik weet alles af van de Steen der Wijzen, de Geheime Kamer, de Gevangene van Azkaban en de Vuurbeker. Dus ook dat Sirius Zwarts onschuldig is en Voldemort is teruggekeerd."  
  
Ik zie Hagrid verbleken bij de naam en ik verontschuldig me.  
  
"Ik weet dus ook dat Perkamentus je weg heeft gestuurd aan het eind van vorig jaar. Wat moest je nou doen?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.  
  
"Da kan ik je beter niet zeggen." Antwoordde hij en hij ontweek mijn blik.   
  
"Heb je daarvan al die blauwe plekken?"  
  
"Luister 'ns. Ik kan je daar niks over vertellen. Da 's strikt geheim." Zei hij een beetje wanhopig.  
  
"Oké, ik vraag al niets meer." Zei ik verontschuldigend.  
  
"Nou, je mag wel vragen, maar niks meer daarover." Zei hij en stond op.  
  
Ik lachte. "Ja, dat snap ik."  
  
Hagrid begon de ketel op te ruimen. Toen viel me wat te binnen.  
  
"Hagrid?" Vroeg ik.  
  
"Hmm?" Bromde hij met zijn hoofd in de kast.  
  
"Ik zou Harry eigenlijk wat willen vragen, maar kan hem nooit vinden."  
  
Dat was waar wat ik zei. Ik kwam nog niet bij hem in de klas en zag hem nooit in de gangen of in de bibliotheek. Ik zag hem alleen in de Grote Zaal en daar was het een beetje te opvallend.  
  
"Ik kan 'm nu wel uilen om te vragen of hij kan komen?"   
  
Hij keek me aan.  
  
"Dat zou geweldig zijn." Zei ik met een grote glimlach.  
  
"Mooi. Dan zie ik hem ook weer een keer." Zei hij nu ook grijnzend. "Hebbie eigenlijk al ontbeten?"  
  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
  
-------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------  
  
Please review!!!! 


	13. Wantrouwen

Eleanor Larathiel - inderdaad niet slim, nee. Ik heb het gesprek met Hagrid een klein beetje veranderd. Hij was inderdaad iets te kwaadaardig. Bedankt voor de tip.   
  
Earwen - Ramona is familie van Harry. Haar moeder was de zus van Harry's moeder. Zo, is dat ook weer duidelijk...  
  
--------------------- ---------------------- --------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 13  
  
Wantrouwen  
  
--------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hagrid had wat eten klaar gemaakt, maar Harry had echt niet overdreven wat Hagrids kookkunsten betreft. Het was gewoon niet te eten. Veel te sterk gekruide gebakken eieren en het brood was zo hard als een kei. Ik wilde niet ondankbaar lijken, dus begon ik braaf te eten.  
  
"Ik ben effe kijken hoe het met mijn pompoenen gaat. 'k Heb Harry net geuild en hij komt er zo aan. 'k Heb alleen niet gezegd dat jij er ook ben. Leek me verstandiger, omdat Omber alle post nakijkt en nogal op Harry let." Zei Hagrid en ging naar buiten.  
  
Ik knikte. Toen hij de deur dicht deed gooide ik snel al het eten in de afvalbak en bakte snel een ei voor mezelf met alleen wat zout. Door het eten was ik een beetje slaperig geworden en ik legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen op tafel.  
  
'Ik hoop dat Harry snel komt.' Dacht ik nog voordat ik in slaap viel van vermoeidheid.  
  
------------------------ ------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
Harry ontving plots een brief aan het ontbijt. Verbaasd maakt hij het los bij Hedwig en gaf haar wat pompoensap voor de brief gretig open te maken.  
  
"Van wie is het, Harry?" Vroeg Hermlien.  
  
"Het is van Hagrid. Hij wil ons spreken." Antwoordde Harry nadat hij de brief snel had doorgelezen en hem aan Hermelien gaf.  
  
"Hagrid wil jullie spreken, hoor ik dat goed?" Klonk een piepstem achter hem en hij draaide zich langzaam om naar Omber.  
  
"Ja, dat hoort u goed." Antwoordde hij koel.  
  
Hij kreeg een wantrouwende blik van Omber en Hermelien zag dat.  
  
"Hij wil ons spreken over de Terzielers." Zei ze snel.   
  
"Nou, dan zullen we maar gaan, niet?" Zei Ron en snel vertrokken ze, nagestaard door een achterdochtige Omber.  
  
"Wil hij ons spreken over de Terzielers?" Vroeg Ron toen ze uit de Grote Zaal waren.  
  
"Nee, maar ik moest toch een reden vinden om naar Hagrid te gaan?" Zei Hermelien. "Zag je niet hoe Omber keek. Die denkt zeker dat we wat van plan zijn."  
  
"Maar sinds wanneer zijn wij een verklaring aan haar schuldig?" Zei Harry nors.  
  
"Ik weet niet of jullie het in de gaten hebben, maar Omber begint steeds meer macht te krijgen hier op Zweinstein." Legde Hermelien uit. "Ik weet bijna zeker dat ze bezig is met het verdrijven van Perkamentus."  
  
"Hee, kijk uit waar je loopt!" Riep Ron opeens en Harry en Hermelien draaide zich om, om hem om de grond te zien liggen. Blijkbaar overhoop gerend door een blond meisje van ongeveer hun leeftijd.  
  
"O, het spijt me zo!" Zei het meisje geschrokken en hielp Ron overeind. "Heb ik je pijn gedaan?"  
  
"Nee, nee, het is al goed." Gromde Ron en zag toen het embleem op haar gewaad. "Hee, jij bent van Zwadderich."  
  
"Ja, nou en?" Vroeg het meisje verdedigend.  
  
"Euh… niets hoor. Ik kan me alleen niets herinneren van een blond meisje in Zwadderich." Zei Ron verontschuldigend.  
  
"Nou, dat vind ik heel erg stom, Ron Wemel, vooral omdat we vaak bij elkaar in de klas zitten." Zei het meisje kwaad.  
  
"O ja?" Vroeg Harry toen verbaasd.  
  
"Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat jij me ook al niet kent?" Vroeg het meisje nu nog kwader en Harry nam een stap achteruit.  
  
"Ik ken je wel hoor." Zei Hermelien toen met een glimlach. "Jij bent toch Evelien?"  
  
Het meisje glimlachte terug.  
  
"Eindelijk iemand die me kent." Zei ze opgelucht en toen droevig: "Zelfs de mensen uit mijn eigen afdeling weten mijn naam niet."  
  
Harry wist daar niets op te zeggen en hield zich stil. Hermelien en Ron wisselde even blikken.  
  
"Zeg," Begon Evelien plots. "Jullie kennen dat nieuwe meisje toch wel, hè? Samantha Sanders?"  
  
"Euh… ja hoor." Zei Ron, die nog dichtbij stond en zich aangesproken voelde.   
  
"Wat is er met haar?" Vroeg Hermelien.  
  
"Nou eh… Ik kan haar niet vinden. Hebben jullie haar ergens gezien?"  
  
"Euh… Nee, niet gezien." Mompelden Harry en Ron schudde zijn hoofd.  
  
"Nee, sorry, niet gezien." Zei Hermelien opgewekt.  
  
"Nou ja, maakt niet uit. In ieder geval bedankt." Zei Evelien vrolijk. "Dan zoek ik wel even verder. Prettig weekend."  
  
"Ja, prettig weekend." Herhaalde Hermelien en draaide naar Harry en Ron die het blonde meisje met open mond nastaarde.  
  
"Ron, sluit je mond, het is heel ongemanierd om iemand met open mond na te staren." Zei Hermelien bits en ging de jongens voor naar buiten.  
  
"Hoe kan ik zo'n meisje niet eerder hebben gezien?" Vroeg Ron verbluft. "En ze zit bij ons in de klas."  
  
"Correctie, ze zit in Zwadderich." Zei Hermelien bedenkelijk. "Ze was wel erg vriendelijk voor een Zwadderaar."  
  
"Ja, wie had dat ooit gedacht, een vriendelijke Zwadderaar." Zei Harry.  
  
------------------------------ --------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ik schrok op van een deur die open werd gemaakt en ik ging snel rechtop zitten. Verdwaasd keek ik om me heen. 'Waar ben ik?'  
  
Toen zag ik Harry Potter in de deuropening. Harry Potter! Hij zag mij ook en kwam langzaam binnen gelopen.  
  
"Hè, loop eens door, Harry." Hoor ik een meisje zeggen.   
  
'Dat moet Hermelien zijn." Dacht ik en dat wordt bevestigd door het beeld van een meisje met een grote bos krullen.  
  
'Waarom voel ik me nu opeens zo zenuwachtig?' Vroeg ik mezelf. 'Waarschijnlijk omdat ik nu Harry Potter en zijn vrienden in het echt zie!'  
  
Ik ging langzaam staan en glimlachte.  
  
"Ha Harry, Hermelien." Zei ik en zag toen Ron ook binnen komen en voegde toe: "En Ron."  
  
Ze keken me allemaal verbaasd aan.  
  
"Oké, dat je Harry kent is begrijpelijk, beroemd enzo, maar dat je Hermelien en mij kent…" Zei Ron verbluft.  
  
Ik grijnsde schaapachtig. "Ach, lang verhaal. Misschien vertel ik het nog wel een keer."  
  
"We kregen een briefje van Hagrid, dat hij ons wilde spreken. Waar is hij?" Vroeg Harry en keek de hut rond.  
  
"Euh… Dat weet ik niet. Is hij niet buiten?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. "Hij zei dat hij naar zijn pompoenen ging kijken."  
  
"Nee, hij is niet buiten." Zei Hermelien. "Maar wat doe jij eigenlijk hier?"  
  
"Nou, ik ben eigenlijk degene die jullie wil spreken." Zei ik langzaam en kreeg verbaasde blikken van Harry en Ron. "Ik heb namelijk een gerucht gehoord en wilde kijken of dat waar is."  
  
"Oké. Wat dan?" Vroeg Harry.  
  
Wat me opviel was dat ze allemaal bleven staan en een me een beetje nerveus in het oog hielden.  
  
"Wat is er?" Vroeg ik daarom. "Waarom gaan jullie niet zitten?"  
  
Het leek alsof ze daardoor nog voorzichtiger werden en juist niet gingen zitten. Ze keken elkaar even vragend aan.  
  
"Euh… Ja, natuurlijk." Zei Hermelien en pakte een stoel tegenover me. Harry en Ron gingen langs haar zitten, zo ver mogelijk van mij vandaan.  
  
"Ik bijt niet, hoor." Zei ik geamuseerd.  
  
'Dit gaat niet goed.' Dacht ik echter een beetje angstig. 'Als ze mij niet vertrouwen, vertellen ze me niets van wat er aan de hand is.'  
  
"Nou, kijk, je zit in Zwadderich…" Begon Hermelien, maar viel stil en staarde naar de tafel.  
  
"Ja, en wij vertrouwen geen Zwadderaars." Zei Ron verdedigend.  
  
"Dus, wat wilde je vragen? Dan kunnen we weer gaan." Zei Harry snel.  
  
Ik keek hen vol ongeloof aan.  
  
"Dus alleen maar omdat ik in Zwadderich zit, vertrouwen jullie me niet? Jullie kennen me niet eens!" Riep ik verontwaardigd uit. "Ik weet niet of jullie al die vier jaren met een plank voor jullie kop hebben rondgelopen, maar daar ziet het er wel naar uit. Er zitten niet alleen maar toekomstige Dooddoeners in Zwadderich en de tijd dat er alleen maar kinderen van 'zuiver bloed' werden toegelaten is allang voorbij."  
  
Ze keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan.  
  
"Ginny heeft je zien praten met Omber." Zei Ron uiteindelijk om toch een reden te vinden om me niet te vertrouwen.  
  
"Dat is omdat ik geen vijand van haar wil maken. Het ziet ernaar uit dat zij veel te veel macht naar zich toe aan het trekken is, hier op Zweinstein." Antwoordde ik. "Dat is ook een reden waarom ik jullie wilde spreken.  
  
Ik had allang besloten om niet te beginnen over zijn illegale duelclub. Eerst zou ik zijn vertrouwen moeten winnen. Misschien door het vertellen van mijn verhaal.  
  
"Maar wat ik wilde vertellen is, dat ik je geloof Harry." Zei ik. "Dat Voldemort is teruggekeerd en dat jij hem hebt gezien."  
  
Harry keek opgelucht, maar Ron was nog niet overtuigd.  
  
"Ja, natuurlijk geloof jij dat. Je zit in Zwadderich. Waarschijnlijk ben je door Voldemort zelf gestuurd om als spion hier rond te lopen. Wie gaat er anders pas op zijn achttiende naar Zweinstein. Voor het eerst?" Zei hij achterdochtig.  
  
Ik zuchtte.  
  
"Waarom ik mijn krachten pas kreeg toen ik achttien werd, weet ik niet, maar ik ben geen Dooddoener." Zei ik en keek naar mijn handen. "Maar ik denk dat ik maar beter mijn verhaal kan vertellen."  
  
Plots werd er op de deur geklopt.  
  
"Hagrid? Ben je er?" Hoorde ik een meisje zeggen. De stem kwam me bekend voor dus ik opende de deur om daar Evelien te zien staan.  
  
"Samantha!" Riep ze opgelucht uit. "Eindelijk! Waar was je? Ben je oké?"  
  
Ik glimlachte. "Ja hoor, prima. Ik wilde alleen Harry even spreken, dus ben naar Hagrid gegaan om het niet al te opvallend te maken voor Omber."  
  
"O! Ja, slim." Zei Evelien en liep naar binnen.   
  
"Alweer hallo." Zei ze tegen Harry, Ron en Hermelien.  
  
"Alweer?" Vroeg ik verbaasd.  
  
"Ja, ik kwam ze net tegen toen ik op zoek was naar jou." Legde ze uit en ging op een stoel zitten. "Ik stoor toch niet?"  
  
"Nee hoor." Zei ik. "Ik wilde hen net uitleggen wat er allemaal is gebeurd."  
  
"O." Zei ze en gaf me een blik waardoor ze liet blijken dat ze me begreep.  
  
"Want blijkbaar zitten er alleen slechte mensen in Zwadderich." Zei ik en ging zitten zonder Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan te kijken. Evelien schudde somber haar hoofd.  
  
"Ook altijd hetzelfde." Zuchtte ze.  
  
"Zoals Perkamentus had gezegd, heb ik vier maanden in coma gelegen, in de Ziekenzaal van Zweinstein." Begon ik plots mijn verhaal en dat trok meteen de aandacht van de drie vrienden die waren begonnen met op fluistertoon met elkaar te overleggen.  
  
Ik keek hen even allemaal aan voor mijn blik weer op de tafel te laten rusten.  
  
"Ik lag in coma, omdat Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners mijn verjaardag hadden bezocht." Zei ik. Ik hoorde een geschokte Hermelien haar adem in zuigen.  
  
"Hij heeft al mijn vrienden… en familie…" Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel en stopte even om te slikken. "…vermoord."  
  
"Allemaal?" Fluisterde Hermelien geschokt.  
  
Ik keek haar aan met tranen in mijn ogen.  
  
"Allemaal." Bevestigde ik en keek weer naar de tafel.   
  
Ik voelde hoe Evelien mijn hand greep en er troostend in kneep.  
  
"Maar… jij leeft nog." Zei Harry aarzelend. Het leek meer op een vraag.  
  
"Ja, hoe dat kan, weet ik niet." Zei ik. "Sneep zei dat ik spreuken had afgeweerd."  
  
Het was even helemaal stil. In die stilte raapte ik mezelf weer bij elkaar.  
  
"Dus… wat wilde je aan ons vragen?" Vroeg Harry toen.  
  
"Eigenlijk wil ik je heel erg veel vragen, Harry." Zei ik met een glimlach. "Maar eerst wil ik je nog iets vertellen."  
  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op.  
  
"Harry, je bent beroemd," Ik keek even streng naar Ron, die wilde zeggen dat ze dat nou onderhand wel wisten. "Maar niet alleen Harry, ook jij Ron, en jij Hermelien."  
  
Ron en Hermelien keken me vol verbazing aan.  
  
"Zelfs Malfidus en Marcel." Ging ik geamuseerd door.  
  
"Maar, hoezo?" Vroeg Hermelien nog onder de indruk dat zíj beroemd was.  
  
"Misschien niet zo in de toverwereld, maar wel in de dreuzelwereld." Zei ik. "Er is namelijk iemand, die boeken schrijft over je avonturen die je hier beleefd."  
  
"Weet Perkamentus daarvan af?" Riep Hermelien geschokt uit. "Dat moet gestopt worden! Dat kan onze hele wereld ontmaskeren."  
  
"Wees maar niet bang, Hermelien." Zei is geruststellend. "Niemand geloofd echt wat ze schrijft, iedereen vind het alleen leuk om te lezen. Daarvan ken ik jullie allemaal. Ik ben eigenlijk een Dreuzel."  
  
"Oh…" Zei Ron en bleef me aanstaren.  
  
Het was weer even stil. Ze keken me allemaal nog vol ongeloof aan.  
  
"En je zit toch in Zwadderich?" Vroeg Ron.  
  
"Euh… Ja. Hoe dat kan, weet ik ook niet, maar Sneep was er ook niet zo blij mee, geloof ik."   
  
"Dus je weet wat er allemaal gebeurd is de laatste vier jaren?" Vroeg Harry. "Alles?"  
  
"Ik denk het wel." Zei ik. "In je eerste jaar was er Krinkel, die een grote aanhanger was van Voldemort. Hij wilde de steen der wijzen hebben die hier op school was verborgen."  
  
Ze knikten allemaal vol verbazing.  
  
"In het tweede jaar kwam Voldemort terug, door middel van zijn dagboek en Ginny. Jou zusje, Ron." Vervolgde ik.  
  
Ron begon te grijnzen.  
  
"Wow. Gaaf dat je dat allemaal weet." Zei hij.  
  
"Blijkbaar weet je echt alles." Zei Harry.  
  
"Ik weer echter niets van wat er dit jaar allemaal is gebeurd. Ik weet ook niet wat er gaat komen, want dat moet natuurlijk allemaal nog gebeuren."  
  
"Het is een heel erg ongeloofwaardig verhaal, maar waarom zouden we je nu wel vertrouwen?" Vroeg Hermelien. "Geef ons een reden om je te vertrouwen."  
  
Ik dacht na. Wat kan ik zeggen waardoor ze me wel zouden vertrouwen. Ik keek Harry aan.  
  
"Hoe is het met Sirius?" Vroeg ik toen. Ik wist meteen dat ik een gevoelige snaar had geraakt want Harry keek me aan met grote ogen. Hij raapte zich echter weer snel bij elkaar en keek me aan met samengeknepen ogen.  
  
"Ik weet niet wat je bedoeld." Zei Harry.  
  
"Kom op Harry. Ik weet dat Sirius Zwarts twaalf jaar gevangen gezeten heeft voor iets wat iemand anders had gedaan. Ik weet dat hij jou peetvader is."  
  
Harry knikte. Evelien keek me echter vol ongeloof aan. Ik keek haar snel even aan en richtte mijn blik weer op Harry. Die keek Hermelien en Ron aan.  
  
"Als ik echt zo slecht zou zijn, was ik allang naar Omber gestapt." Zei ik. "En niet alleen voor dat." Voegde ik mysterieus toe.  
  
Ze keken me weer snel aan.  
  
"Ik weet ook dat jullie een of andere duelclub hebben opgericht." Zei ik en ze keken me allemaal geschokt aan.  
  
"Van wie heb je dat gehoord?" Vroeg Ron kwaad en kreeg een por van Hermelien.  
  
Ik keek Evelien even aan, die knalrood werd toen ze alle blikken op zich kreeg.  
  
"Ik euh… heb iemand uit Ravenklauw iets daarover horen zeggen." Zei ze verlegen en keek naar de tafel.  
  
Ze keken me allemaal weer aan en toen elkaar.  
  
"Geloof me, alsjeblieft.." Zei ik. "Jullie kunnen me vertrouwen."  
  
Ze knikten allemaal langzaam.  
  
"Jullie hoeven me niets te vertellen over waar Sirius is, of andere dingen waarvan jullie denken dat ik niet hoef te weten." Zei ik nog. "Ik wil gewoon de grote lijn weten van wat er is gebeurd nadat Voldemort is teruggekeerd. Heeft hij nog mensen aangevallen? Behalve mij, dan." Voegde ik snel toe.  
  
Ze keken elkaar weer aan en knikten. Harry keek me serieus aan en begon zijn verhaal.  
  
--------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
please review! 


	14. Luistervink

Heej mensen. Sorry dat het een tijdje heeft geduurd, maar hier is dan weer een nieuw hoofdstuk over onze Sam.  
  
Bedankt voor het reviewen!  
  
----------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 14  
  
Luistervink  
  
---------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Ik liep in gedachten verzonken terug naar het kasteel.  
  
Voldemort had niemand aangevallen.  
  
Er was zelfs niet bekend gemaakt dat de dooddoeners mijn familie had aangevallen.  
  
Dat maakte me woedend.  
  
'Zoiets verzwijg je toch niet.' Dacht ik en negeerde Evelien die vrolijk liep te neuriën langs me.  
  
Arme Harry.  
  
Hij werd samen met professor Perkamentus voor gek verklaard.  
  
Harry was in de vakantie aangevallen door een Dementor en bijna van school gestuurd omdat hij zichzelf en zijn neef beschermde.  
  
Perkamentus hielp hem echter en hij werd bij zijn oom en tante weggehaald door een groep mensen waaronder Dolleman en Lupos, naar het huis van Sirius' ouders.  
  
Er bestaat een soort groep die tegen Voldemort vecht genaamd de Order van de Feniks en veel uit die groep ken ik al.  
  
De Wemels, Remus Lupos, Sirius Zwarts, professor Anderling en zelfs Sneep.   
  
Ook Hagrid zit in de Order en ze hadden me vertelt dat hij samen met mevrouw Mallemour naar de reuzen waren gegaan.  
  
Langs me begon Evelien te huppelen.  
  
"Wat is er toch met jou?" Vroeg ik een beetje geïrriteerd. "Je doet zo vrolijk. Je hebt ook meer gepraat terwijl er anderen bij zijn dan dat ik gewend ben van je."  
  
"Ik ben ook vrolijk." Zei ze met een stralende glimlach.  
  
"En hoe komt dat zo ineens?"   
  
"Nou, ik heb je toch verteld dat mijn vader werkloos was?" Zei ze een grijnsde.  
  
"Was?" Zei ik en begon ook te glimlachen. "Je bedoeld dat hij een baan heeft gevonden?"  
  
"Ja!" Riep ze vrolijk uit. "Is het niet geweldig?"  
  
"Ja, echt geweldig meid." Zei ik vrolijk.  
  
Ik wist hoe veel het betekende voor Evelien. Ze had me vertelt over de problemen met haar vader. Dat haar moeder was overleden afgelopen jaar en dat haar vader haar niet meer kon onderhouden. Daarom bleef ze tijdens de vakanties gewoon op school.  
  
"I FEEL GOOD, ta-da-da-da-da-da-da!" Begon ze hard te zingen en te huppelen.  
  
'Maar ik heb ook een reden om tevreden te zijn.' Glimlachte ik en voelde aan de grote munt in mijn broekzak. Hermelien had ons een papier laten tekenen. Ze zei dat als we het aan iemand zouden verklappen ze het meteen aan ons kon zien door de spreuk die ze er over had uitgesproken. Wat er precies zou gebeuren wist ik niet, maar dat maakte me niets uit. Ik zou Harry nooit verklikken. Ik zou hem laten zien dat we te vertrouwen zijn.  
  
Plots drong het tot me door dat Evelien liep te zingen. Te ZINGEN. Het klonk best goed, maar ze was aan het ZINGEN.  
  
"O nee! Hoe laat is het?" Vroeg ik plots en ze draaide zich naar me toe.  
  
"Eén uur, hoezo?" Vroeg ze.  
  
"Was het vanmiddag geen Muziek?" Vroeg ik een beetje in paniek.   
  
Muziek was iets wat ik nooit zou willen missen.  
  
"Eh… ja. Nu om precies te zijn." Zei ze en lachte.   
  
"O nee. Weet jij waar het is?"   
  
"Natuurlijk, kom maar mee."   
  
Ze trok me mee het kasteel in twee trappen op en bleef voor de deur van een klaslokaal staan.  
  
Twijfelend keek ik naar de deur.  
  
"Ga je mee naar binnen?" Vroeg ik nerveus.   
  
"Ik? Nee-je." Zei Evelien. "Ik ben zo a-muzikaal."  
  
"Volgens mij valt dat wel mee." Zei ik. "Ik heb je net horen zingen."  
  
"Dat was geen zingen, dat was neuriën. Dat is niet moeilijk." Zei ze afwerend.  
  
Plots werd de deur open getrokken.  
  
"Komen jullie nog naar binnen of blijven jullie hier de hele les staan te overleggen om naar binnen te gaan of niet?" Vroeg een man gekleed als professor. Hij zag er echter niet uit als een professor. Veel te jong in onze ogen. En veel te knap.  
  
Evelien werd knalrood en ik lachte maar wat.  
  
"Kom Evelien, probeer het. Het is kei leuk." Zei ik en trok haar mee naar binnen.  
  
"Oké." Mompelde ze. "Ik kan er nog altijd mee stoppen."  
  
Ik keek het klaslokaal rond.   
  
Er waren niet zoveel andere leerlingen.  
  
Een drietal vriendinnen uit de eerste klas zaten rustig bovenop de tafels te kletsen en in een andere hoek zat een jongen op een gitaar te spelen met een andere jongen langs hem.  
  
Nog twee andere meisjes uit Griffoendor keken ons afkeurend aan en ik haalde mijn schouders naar hen op.  
  
"Mijn naam is Professor Brandts." Zei de professor en ik draaide naar hem om zijn uitgestoken hand te schudden.  
  
Het was nog een vrij jonge man, met lichtbruin haar en vriendelijke blauwe ogen.  
  
Ik glimlachte.   
  
"Samantha Sanders." Zei ik.  
  
"Evelien Linden." Stelde Evelien zich voorzichtig voor.  
  
"Jullie zijn hier om muziek te maken, neem ik aan?" Vroeg hij en liep naar zijn bureau vooraan in de klas. "Spelen jullie nog instrumenten?"  
  
De andere leerlingen ging rustig aan een tafeltje zitten.  
  
"Ik speel de piano." Zei ik. "En ik zing."  
  
"Piano en zang, dus." Zei professor Brandts en schreef het op. "Bespeel jij ook nog iets, Evelien?"  
  
Het viel me op dat deze professor heel persoonlijk met zijn leerlingen om ging en ze met hun voornaam aansprak.  
  
Dat beviel me wel.  
  
"Ik eh…" Zei Evelien zacht. "Ik speel gitaar."  
  
Ik keek haar verbaasd aan.  
  
'Speelt ze gitaar? Waarom heeft ze daar niets over gezegd?' Dacht ik verbluft.  
  
"Ik eh… zing ook nog wel eens."  
  
"Gitaar en zang." Herhaalde professor Brandts terwijl hij het noteerde.  
  
"Zoek maar ergens een plaatsje. Dan kunnen we beginnen."  
  
Ik ging met Evelien aan een tafeltje achter de twee jongens zitten.  
  
"En net zei je nog dat je zo a-muzikaal was?" Siste ik een beetje kwaad op haar.   
  
Ze keek me een beetje schaapachtig aan.  
  
"We hebben twee nieuwe mensen erbij, dus stel ik voor om ons allemaal even te introduceren." Zei Brandts vrolijk. "Inez, waarom begin jij niet?"  
  
Het meisje uit de eerste klas draaide zich naar ons toe.  
  
"Mijn naam is dus Inez, Inez Martens. Ik zit in de eerste klas van Huffelpuf. Mijn muziekvak is zang." Zei ze formeel.  
  
De rest stelde zich hetzelfde voor. De twee andere eersteklassers uit Huffelpuf hadden allebei zang als muziekvak. De twee meisjes die ons afkeurend hadden aangekeken heetten Bregje en Anouk. Bregje speelde viool.   
  
"Al acht jaar." Voegde ze er arrogant aan toe.  
  
Het meisje dat Anouk heette speelde gitaar en zong ook. De twee jongens voor ons kwamen uit Ravenklauw en zaten allebei in de zesde klas. De blonde jongen heette Rens en speelde de drums. Lars speelde gitaar en oefende thuis basgitaar.  
  
"Basgitaar?" Onderbrak professor Brandts ineens. "Dat heb je me niet verteld."  
  
"Nee, ik dacht niet dat dat veel zin zou hebben." Zei Lars. "Voor een basgitaar heb je namelijk stroom nodig en er is geen elektriciteit op Zweinstein."  
  
"Elektriciteit?" Zei Brandts . "Wie zegt dat wij geen vervanging hebben voor elektriciteit? Je hebt hem zeker niet bij?"   
  
"Eh, nee." Zei Lars sprakeloos.   
  
"Neem hem dan eens mee na de kerstvakantie. Of nee, je gaat zeker niet naar huis. Je blijft toch zeker wel voor het bal?" Vroeg Brandts.  
  
"Ik ga wel naar huis." Zei Lars ongemakkelijk.  
  
"Wat? Dat meen je niet. Waarom blijf je niet gezellig op school?" Vroeg Brandts verontwaardigd. "Wie blijft er wel op school?"  
  
Maar bar weinig handen gingen omhoog. Alleen Eveliens en ik staken onze handen op.  
  
"Dan ben ik bang dat professor Perkamentus iets anders zal moeten verzinnen." Zei Brandts droevig. "Waarom blijven jullie niet op school?"  
  
"Nou, eerlijk gezegd vinden onze ouders het te gevaarlijk." Zei Anouk arrogant. "Hoewel ze wel opgelucht waren met de komst van Omber."  
  
"Omber? Wat is daar aan om opgelucht over te zijn?" Vroeg Rens verontwaardigd. "Dat mens kan geen lesgeven."  
  
"Maar het is beter dan les te hebben van een paranoïde ex-Schouwer en een weerwolf!" Zei Bregje.  
  
Lars en Rens wilden daar heftig tegenin gaan, maar professor Brandts stapte tussenbeide.   
  
"Jongens, jongens. Laten we het een beetje rustig houden. Ik had het over elektriciteit." Zei hij kalmerend en trok weer alle aandacht. "Dus Lars, zou je je basgitaar dan willen meenemen?"  
  
Lars knikte. Anouk stak haar hand op.  
  
"Ja Anouk?"   
  
"Zou ik dan ook mijn elektrische gitaar meenemen?" Vroeg ze.  
  
"Ja natuurlijk. Ik wist niet dat je die had."  
  
"Zoals Lars al zei dacht ik ook dat er op Zweinstein geen elektriciteit was." Legde ze uit.  
  
"O, er is ook geen elektriciteit." Zei Brandts nonchalant om allerlei vragende reacties te krijgen van de leerlingen. "Er is natuurlijk een speciale spreuk voor. Hoe dacht je dan dat de bands hier kunnen optreden? Ik zal jullie die laten zien na de kerstvakantie."  
  
Na die inleiding begon de les over de geschiedenis van de Muziek in de magische wereld en muziektermen. Het was eigenlijk een zelfde soort les als die ik op de havo had gehad. Een hoop luistervoorbeelden en moeilijke termen en daarna gingen we zingen. De professor vroeg Lars of Anouk om ons te begeleiden met de gitaar. Hij vroeg Evelien ook, maar die had als smoes dat ze de liedjes niet kende. De les was eigenlijk verschrikkelijk saai.  
  
"Gaat de muziekles hier altijd zo?" Vroeg ik tijdens een lied dat ik niet kende aan Lars.  
  
Hij stopte met zingen, volgens mij blij om een excuus te hebben en richtte zijn lichte ogen op mij.  
  
"Nou, hij is nieuw. De klas werd te groot en veel mensen kwamen alleen om te zingen. De vorige leraar heeft van die mensen een apart koor gemaakt en dus zijn wij alleen over gebleven. Ik vind dat er wel meer aan muziek is dan alleen zingen." Legde hij uit.  
  
"Zoals gitaar spelen?" Zei ik geamuseerd.  
  
"Bijvoorbeeld." Antwoordde hij met een glimlach.  
  
"Maar komt hij daar wel aan toe met een les als deze?"   
  
"Soms neemt hij iemand apart en gaat hij die lesgeven in zijn muziekvak. Gitaar of zang, dus. Maar eigenlijk gaan de meeste lessen voor het grootste gedeelte zo."  
  
"Vind je dat niet verschrikkelijk saai?" Vroeg ik met walging in mijn stem.   
  
"Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar de lessen waarin hij ons apart neemt zijn juist heel leerzaam."  
  
"Hij kan jullie lesgeven in elk instrument?" Vroeg ik vol bewondering.  
  
"Jazeker. Is dat niet uitzonderlijk?" Zei hij en keek met respect naar Brandts. "En dan te bedenken dat hij pas twintig is."  
  
Ik bekeek professor Brandts nu met andere ogen. Hij was blijkbaar een geweldige muzikant. Hij wist echter niet hoe hij les moest geven.  
  
Een plan begon zich te vormen in mijn hoofd en ik vroeg wat Evelien er van vond. Ze keek me een beetje vreemd aan.  
  
"Denk je dat dat kan?" Vroeg ze onzeker.  
  
"Natuurlijk. Kijk eens wat we hebben: drie zangers, twee gitaristen, een bassist, een drummer, een violist en ik. Een pianist. Het zou fantastisch zijn."  
  
"Ik weet het niet hoor."  
  
"Ach kom, het is toch een geweldig idee?" Zei ik om haar een beetje aan te sporen.  
  
"Wat is een geweldig idee?" Vroeg Lars plots en ik legde het hem uit.  
  
Hij werd ook helemaal enthousiast en vertelde het Rens. Die zei dat ik het zou moeten voorleggen bij de professor na de les. Na de les stapte ik dus op de professor af.  
  
"Professor Brandts?" Vroeg ik.  
  
"Ach, noem me toch Chris." Zei hij vriendelijk.   
  
"Eh… Oke'." Zei ik ongemakkelijk. "Ik eh… Ik had een idee."  
  
"Kom maar op."  
  
"Ik zat namelijk te denken. We hebben zoveel verschillende mensen in de klas die een instrument bespelen. Misschien kunnen we een bandje vormen ofzo?" Zei ik voorzichtig.  
  
"Een bandje hè?" Herhaalde hij en bekeek de lijst die hij voor zich had liggen.  
  
"We hebben alle instrumenten die nodig zijn. Drums, gitaar, bas, zang. Zelfs een viool."  
  
"Ja, ik weet het. En nu ook een piano." Zei hij met lichtjes in zijn ogen en keek naar mij. Ik haalde een beetje verlegen mijn schouders op.  
  
"Ik vind het een geweldig idee." Zei hij plots en ik glimlachte. "Echt geweldig. Dat ik daar nooit op ben gekomen."  
  
Ik glimlachte maar wat.   
  
'Wat is die man toch knap! En hij is pas twintig!' Dacht ik terwijl ik in zijn helder blauwe ogen keek. Ik voelde me echter meteen ongemakkelijk en sloeg mijn ogen neer.   
  
'Nee, zoiets mag ik niet denken. Het is een professor!'   
  
"Ik zal het de volgende les aan iedereen voorstellen." Zei hij enthousiast. "Nu zijn ze allemaal al weg."  
  
Een beetje geschrokken keek ik achterom. Hij had gelijk. Het hele klaslokaal was al leeg. Snel zei ik goedendag en vertrok. Buiten het klaslokaal stond Evelien. Te kletsen met Lars! Ik keek er even met open mond naar en wachtte tot Lars vertrok voor ik naar haar toe ging.  
  
"Knappe jongen, die Lars. Niet?" Vroeg ik plagerig.  
  
"Hou op Sam." Zei ze verlegen en werd rood.  
  
"Je word helemaal rood!" Zei ik en lachte. "Volgens mij is er iemand verliefd!"  
  
"Jij kon anders je ogen ook niet van de professor afhouden. Was het gezellig na de les?" Vroeg ze uitdagend met een knalrood hoofd.  
  
"Het is inderdaad een lekker ding." Zei ik en was blij dat ik niet zo snel rood werd als Evelien.  
  
Ik grijnsde.  
  
We liepen terug naar mijn kamer.  
  
"Weet je trouwens al iets over de schrijver van dat boek?" Vroeg Evelien terwijl we in de stoelen gingen zitten.  
  
"Nee, helaas niet." Zei ik en nam het boek op mijn schoot. "Het schiet ook niet op met mijn magie-zonder-staf gedoe. Het wil maar niet lukken."  
  
Ik zuchtte diep en leunde achterover in de stoel met mijn ogen gesloten.  
  
"Misschien ben je te moe." Zei Evelien.  
  
"Tja, dat zou kunnen." Zei ik moedeloos. "Ik blijf maar van die nachtmerries hebben."  
  
"Misschien kun je Sneep om een dromelozeslaap-drank vragen." Stelde ze voor.  
  
"Hem om hulp vragen?" Vroeg ik en keek haar onbegrijpend aan. "Alsof hij het zou geven."  
  
"Nou, je weet maar nooit." Zei Evelien met haar ogen afgewend en ik kreeg het idee dat ze me iets niet vertelde.  
  
"Kom op, zeg op." Zei ik plagend.  
  
"Wat?"  
  
"Nou, blijkbaar weet je iets meer over de professor dan ik. Wat is het?" Vroeg ik met een scheve lach op mijn gezicht. "Is hij eigenlijk verschrikkelijk aardig en slaapt hij nog met zijn roze knuffeltje?"  
  
Ik lachte.  
  
Evelien grijnsde ook.  
  
"Nee." Zei ze serieus toen ik uitgelachen was. "Ik zeg niet dat hij verschrikkelijk aardig is, maar hij heeft mij toch wel een keer geholpen. Misschien onbewust…"  
  
Ik keek haar met gefronsde wenkbrouwen aan.  
  
'Er is echt iets wat ze me niet verteld.' Dacht ik en toen dacht ik weer aan het feit dat ze gitaar speelde. 'Ookal iets wat ze me niet had verteld.'  
  
"Hoe zit het nou met dat gitaar-gedoe?" Vroeg ik om een ander onderwerp te vinden.   
  
'Misschien geen luchtiger of prettiger onderwerp, maar het is tenminste een ander onderwerp.' Dacht ik.  
  
"Nou eh… Eigenlijk weet niemand er iets van af." Zei ze verlegen.  
  
"Waarom niet?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. "Het is toch geweldig om gitaar te spelen? Hoe lang doe je het al?"  
  
"Ach, al een aantal jaar. Ik heb het mezelf aangeleerd." Zei ze, me nog steeds niet aankijkend.  
  
"Jezelf aangeleerd?" Vroeg ik onder de indruk. "Wauw. Geweldig."  
  
Ze haalde met een verlegen glimlach haar schouders op.  
  
"Wat speel je allemaal?" Vroeg ik.  
  
"Nou, eigenlijk vanalles." Zei ze bescheiden. "Ik ben aan het proberen om eigen liedjes te schrijven."  
  
Ik keek haar vol bewondering aan.  
  
'Er is toch meer dan dat je van haar verwacht.' Dacht ik.  
  
Het bleef stil. Blijkbaar was ze niet van plan om me meer te vertellen dan wat ze al had gedaan en ik liet het maar zo.   
  
'Als ze er niet over wilt praten, dan zal ik haar ook maar niet lastig vallen met allerlei vragen.' Dacht ik en keek naar het boek dat nog in mijn schoot lag.  
  
Zonder enige bedoeling sloeg ik het open.  
  
"Welke naam staat er nu als schrijver?" Vroeg Evelien en ik ging naar de eerste pagina.  
  
"Norman Reave Jilt." Zei ik. "Die namen worden steeds vreemder, vind je niet."  
  
"Ja, zeg dat wel." Antwoordde Evelien en haalde het blaadje met de andere namen uit haar zak.  
  
Ze schreef de naam erbij.  
  
"Ik kan er ook geen touw aan vast knopen. Ik kan er niets van maken." Zei ze terwijl ze het blaadje bekeek. "Het vervelende is dat ik ook niet weet of het uit twee, drie of vier woorden moet bestaan."  
  
"Ja, dat is zeker vervelend." Zei ik onzinnig, niet wetend wat ik zou moeten zeggen.  
  
"Misschien kan het kistje ons een aanwijzing geven?" Vroeg Evelien hoopvol.  
  
Ik keek lusteloos naar het kistje op mijn nachtkastje.   
  
"Ik zou niet weten hoe."  
  
"Probeer er weer iets uit te halen. Vraag het om een aanwijzing." Spoorde Evelien me aan.  
  
Om haar een plezier te doen pakte ik het kistje. Ik verwachtte echter niets. De vorige keren had ik om iets specifieks gevraagd.  
  
'Alhoewel. Hoe ben ik aan dat boek gekomen?' Dacht ik terwijl ik het kistje open maakte.  
  
"Daar gaat ie dan." Zei ik en stak mijn hand in het kistje.  
  
'Geef me alsjeblieft een aanwijzing. Wie heeft het boek geschreven?' Dacht ik en plots voelde ik iets hards. Ik kon met mijn hand iets langwerpigs vastpakken en het uit het kistje trekken. Met grote ogen keek ik naar het grote zwaard in mijn hand.  
  
"Wat…" Vroeg Evelien, maar kon verder niets uitbrengen.   
  
Het was een prachtig zwaard. Het gouden gevest was met diamanten en robijnen ingelegd.  
  
"Mag ik…" Vroeg Evelien weer en stak haar handen uit.   
  
Voorzichtig gaf ik haar het zwaard en ze begon het aan alle kanten te bekijken.  
  
"Wat doe je?" Vroeg ik over de schok heen.  
  
"Nou, het is toch een aanwijzing? Misschien staat er iets op." Zei ze logisch. "Kijk!"  
  
Ze wees naar een inscriptie vlak onder het gevest.  
  
"Wat staat er?" Vroeg ik.  
  
"Het is engels." Zei ze. "Oud engels."  
  
"Ja, dus wat staat er?" Vroeg ik ongeduldig.  
  
"Who so pulleth this sword from this stone is the rightfully born King of all England." Las ze.  
  
"Maar dat ken ik ergens van." Zei ik. "Dat is het zwaard van de steen. Het zwaard van koning Arthur. Maar dat was toch een legende?"  
  
"Nee, Arthur heeft echt bestaan." Zei Evelien.   
  
"Ja, dat weet ik. Maar het zwaard?" Vroeg ik en nam het weer over van Evelien. "Degene die het er in had gedaan. Merlijn. Merlijn de Tovenaar."  
  
"Hij heeft ook echt bestaan." Antwoordde Evelien. "Maar meer weet ik er niet vanaf."  
  
"Kijk eens naar de naam." Zei ik. "Zou je daar Merlijn van kunnen maken?"  
  
Evelien pakte het blaadje weer.  
  
"Eens kijken. We hebben een M, een E, een R, een L, een I, een J en een N." Zei ze terwijl ze de letters wegstreepte. "Ja, het kan."  
  
"Welke letters heb je dan over?"  
  
"Eens kijken. Een O, A, N, nog een A, E, V, R en een T." Zei ze en na een tijdje goed gekeken te hebben: "Tovenaar?"   
  
"Dus Merlijn heeft er iets mee te maken?" Vroeg ik nadenkend. "Nu snap ik er echt niets meer van."  
  
Ik liep naar de spiegel en keek naar het teken achter mijn oor.  
  
"Merlijn en een feniks." Zei ik nadenkend.   
  
"Kun jij de link leggen?" Vroeg ik en draaide me naar haar toe.   
  
Ze luisterde echter niet naar mij, maar keek met een achterdochtige blik naar het open raam.  
  
"Hé!" Riep Evelien plots liep naar het raam. "Vlieg ns gauw op!"  
  
Ze sloot snel het raam.  
  
"Dat was Malfidus." Zei ze geschrokken.   
  
"Hè?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. "Buiten?"  
  
"Ja, op zijn bezem." Zei ze. "Ik weet niet hoe lang hij daar heeft gevlogen."  
  
"O nee."   
  
---------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
En? Wat vinden jullie er van? Review please! 


	15. Ontmoetingen in de nacht

**Disclaimer **als vorige hoofdstukken

**Earwen** - Ik had 'Evelien' geschreven zodat jullie een beetje meer over haar zouden weten. Goed gedacht dus dat het door zou gaan in dit verhaal :). Tja, Merlijn he. Ik heb een hele aparte theorie over hem, maar daar komen jullie nog wel achter.  
  
**Eleanor Larathiel** - Bedankt dat je de muziekles leuk vond. Muziek ik nogal belangrijk voor mij dus ik vond het nogal vreemd dat Zweinstein geen muziek gaf. In de nieuwe film zit ook een koor, dus er moet wel iets zijn van muziek. En een beetje romance kan geen kwaad ;)  
  
------------------ --------------------- ---------------------  
HOOFDSTUK 15  
_Ontmoetingen in de nacht  
_------------------ --------------------- ---------------------  
  
De week ging rustig voorbij. Bij het kruis in het bos had ik een kaarsje neergezet en een paar foto's. Iedere avond probeerde ik er even naartoe te gaan en iedere keer dat ik naar de foto's keek moest ik huilen. Tranen voor de jaren die achter mij lagen. Ik moest verder met mijn nieuwe leven, maar kon dat niet zonder afscheid te nemen van het oude. Het putte me uit, maar het luchtte ook op. Na een paar avonden had ik geen tranen meer en viel ik bijna om van vermoeidheid, maar ik voelde me geestelijk langzaam sterker worden. Ik had een griezelige vastberadenheid gekregen om hun dood te wreken.   
  
Alle andere problemen had ik opzij gezet. Dat Draco iets had gehoord kon me niet zoveel schelen. Hij wist minder dan Evelien en ik. Ik had er eerst aan gedacht om naar Perkamentus te gaan met het zwaard in het kistje verstopt, maar het leek alsof Omber alle leerlingen uit die gang hield. Elke keer als ik me had voorgenomen naar hem toe te gaan kwam ik haar tegen, dus ik had het opgegeven. Ik wilde me richten op één doel: het onder controle krijgen van mijn krachten. Elke avond bij Sneep hoopte ik op een wonder die maar niet kwam. Het lukte me gewoon niet om een spreuk te gebruiken zonder toverstaf. Elke keer begon mijn teken te branden en te prikken en dat trok me uit mijn concentratie. Die donderdag uitte ik een grom van frustratie toen ik nog een keer tevergeefs probeerde om een veer te laten zweven. Sneep keek me met licht opgetrokken wenkbrauwen over zijn nakijkwerk aan, maar zei niets.   
  
"Het is hopeloos!" Riep ik wanhopig. "Ik kan me verdomme niet concentreren."  
  
Ik stond op en begon heen en weer te lopen met een hand op het teken.  
  
"Dat wil nog niet zeggen dat je mij af mag gaan leiden." Zei Sneep zuur.   
  
Ik zuchtte en plofte neer op een stoel. Mokkend keek ik hem aan, maar hij ging door met nakijken.  
  
"Het lukt niet als je het niet probeert." Zei hij terwijl hij een grote streep zette op het opstel voor hem.  
  
"Denk je dat ik het niet probeer?" Vroeg ik ongelovig en hij keek me aan met zijn zwarte ogen. Gelukkig was hij al gewend geraakt aan mijn praten zonder formaliteiten.   
  
"Nee, je probeert teveel tegelijk." Zei hij cryptisch en ik fronste.  
  
'Sneep die probeert te helpen? Nee, onmogelijk.' Dacht ik verbluft en hij ging verder met nakijken. Ik had de afgelopen week gemerkt dat als ik Sneep iets vroeg ik een fatsoenlijk antwoord kreeg zonder sarcasme, maar hij had nog niet uit zichzelf hulp aangeboden.  
  
"Wat bedoel je nou weer?" Vroeg ik te verbaasd om geïrriteerd te zijn.   
  
"Dat je teveel probeert. Als je je moet concentreren, probeer dan eerst je hoofd leeg te maken van alle gedachtes en emoties." Zei hij zonder op te kijken.  
  
'Dat is niet eens zo'n gek idee." Dacht ik terwijl ik hem nog steeds verbaasd bekeek.  
  
Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde mijn hoofd helemaal leeg te maken, maar telkens kwamen er van die stomme gedachtes op als 'Sneep heeft geholpen, is hij ziek ofzo?' en 'Het is hier koud.'  
  
Dan probeerde ik die weg te jagen, maar daar werd ik enkel gefrustreerd door. Uiteindelijk zuchtte ik diep en opende mijn ogen. Tot mijn grote schrik was Sneep in de stoel tegenover me komen zitten en keek me onderzoekend aan.  
  
"Ik weet wel een manier waarop ik je kan helpen, maar daar heb ik toestemming voor nodig van professor Perkamentus." Zei hij bedenkelijk terwijl hij diep in mijn ogen keek.  
  
"U wilt… u wilt mij helpen?" Vroeg ik verbluft en een tikkeltje ongemakkelijk onder zijn onderzoekende blik.  
  
'Volgens mij is Sneep echt ziek!' Ging er door mijn hoofd.  
  
"Maar natuurlijk kan je het wel aan zonder mijn hulp." Zei hij plots sarcastisch.  
  
"O!" Riep ik verschrikt toen hij opstond. "Nee! Zo… Zo bedoelde ik het niet!"  
  
Hij draaide zich met een ruk om en keek me vol ongeloof aan.  
  
"Het zou geweldig zijn als u me zou willen helpen." Zei ik zacht.  
  
Zijn gezicht kreeg weer zijn normale, onleesbare uitdrukking en hij bleef me in stilte aankijken.  
  
'Als hij zijn haren een beetje zou verzorgen zou hij best aantrekkelijk zijn met zijn mysterieuze ogen.' Dacht ik onwillekeurig en voelde me meteen stom terwijl ik het dacht. 'Professor Brandts is veel knapper!'  
  
Sneep wendde plots zijn blik af met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Ik bleef hem verbluft bekijken. Hij draaide echter zijn rug naar me toe en liep naar zijn bureau.  
  
"Ik stel voor dat ik het er met professor Perkamentus over heb en dat jij nu naar bed gaat. Je hebt genoeg gedaan vandaag."  
  
Had hij gezien dat ik zo moe was? Ik zou heel graag naar bed gaan, maar ik was nog niet bij het kruis geweest, dus ik pakte mijn spullen bij elkaar en legde ze in de leerlingenkamer. Vlak voordat ik naar het Verboden Bos wilde gaan dacht ik iets te horen en draaide me snel om. Het haardvuur knapperde zachtjes, maar verder hoorde ik niets meer, dus verliet de kamer en sloop door de donkere gangen naar het Bos.  
  
--------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Het was weer ijzig koud buiten, dus ik sloeg mijn deken extra om me heen terwijl ik de foto's uit mijn zak haalde. Ik had mezelf voorgenomen om elke keer als ik mezelf er klaar voor voelde een nieuw klein stapeltje foto's uit mijn bureau te halen en ze hier te bekijken. Ik pakte het oude stapeltje foto's en bekeek ze nog eens. Ik voelde me verschrikkelijk terwijl ik bij het eenvoudige kruis een gat groef in de koude sneeuw en ze er één voor één in legde. Wanneer het lente zou worden, zou de sneeuw weer smelten en kon ik ze begraven in de nu keiharde grond. Op die manier, begroef ik mijn verleden en zou ik verder kunnen met het nieuwe. Ik stak het kaarsje aan met een aansteker die ik had gevonden tussen mijn spullen en ging met een zucht tegen een nabije boom zitten.  
  
Voorzichtig keek ik naar de nieuwe foto's in mijn hand en ik voelde meteen weer tranen opkomen. Ik hield ze niet tegen, maar liet ze vrij lopen. Tegelijkertijd voelde ik mijn kracht mezelf verlaten en ik sloot mijn ogen om zonder er bewust van te zijn in slaap te vallen.   
  
---------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Ik liep door mijn huis. De trap op, richting de badkamer. Ik moest mijn haar goed doen, want het zat voor geen meter.   
  
"Samantha, schiet op!" Riep mijn moeder van beneden. "Je komt nog te laat!"   
  
"Jaja, ga maar vast, ik kom wel!" Riep ik geïrriteerd terug.  
  
"Weet je het zeker?" Hoorde ik mijn vader terwijl ik de borstel pakte.   
  
"Ja, heel zeker. Ik ben nog niet klaar, ik zie jullie daar wel." Antwoordde ik en ik hoorde de voordeur dichtslaan.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------  
  
Geschrokken veerde ik overeind en was even gedesoriënteerd.  
  
"Pap?" Riep ik in de war, maar meteen wist ik het weer.  
  
Ik had mijn vader en mijn moeder nooit meer gezien nadat ze die deur dicht hadden gedaan. 'Waarom? Waarom hebben ze hen vermoord?' Dacht ik en tranen begonnen weer te komen.  
  
Plots hoor ik iets achter me en ik sta stokstijf stil. Mijn hart ging als een gek tekeer in mijn borst. Ik was in het Verboden Bos. Wie weet wat daar allemaal in rondloopt. Langzaam begin ik me om te draaien, klaar om te rennen. Maar voor ik tijd had om te reageren werd ik met een hand voor mijn mond tegen de boom achter me aan gedrukt. Het kruis kraakte onder mijn voeten en de foto's vliegen uit mijn hand terwijl ik probeer de hand van de man weg te trekken. Ik staarde in twee ijzig blauwe ogen en probeerde te gillen.  
  
"Tut tut. Dat zou ik maar niet doen als ik jou was." Zei de man en ik zag een zwarte toverstok op me gericht. Ik stopte meteen met gillen. Deze man kende ik, hij zou in staat zijn mij te vermoorden. Hij nam voorzichtig zijn hand van mijn mond en nam een stap achteruit.  
  
"Zo. Je leeft dus toch nog." Zei hij met dezelfde lijzige stem als zijn zoon.  
  
"Malfidus." Siste ik.  
  
Hij keek oprecht verbaasd.  
  
"Kennen wij elkaar?" Vroeg hij.   
  
Ik glimlachte gemeen.   
  
"Misschien wel, misschien niet." Zei ik raadselachtig. Mijn uiterlijk verraadde niets van de angst die ik voelde.  
  
"Zo'n schoonheid als jij zou ik hebben onthouden." Zei hij terwijl hij zijn blik onbeschaamd over me heen liet gaan. Ik sloeg mijn armen beschermend om me heen.   
  
"Mijn zoon heeft in geen woord overdreven… hoop ik."  
  
'Heeft Draco gezegd dat ik knap ben?' Dacht ik verward en slaakte een kreetje van schrik toen Malfidus senior me plotseling bij mijn haar pakte en mijn hoofd opzij draaide, zodat hij het teken kon zien. Ik knipperde de tranen van angst weg terwijl hij zijn lichaam dicht tegen me aan drukte en mijn hals onderzocht. Ik voelde zijn adem tegen mijn onbeschermde nek en de haartjes op mijn arm gingen overeind staan.  
  
"Helaas, hij had gelijk." Siste hij in mijn oor.  
  
Hij liet mijn haren los, maar bleef dicht tegen me aan staan. Ik voelde mezelf trillen op mijn benen terwijl hij – vreemd genoeg – aan mijn haren rook.  
  
"Helaas voor mijn meester, maar misschien niet voor mij." Zei hij raadselachtig en eindelijk nam hij die ene stap achteruit waardoor ik weg kon glippen en het op een lopen zette. Ik hoorde hem achter me lachen.  
  
"Ren maar, kleine vogel. Wij zullen elkaar nog een keer ontmoeten." Hoorde ik hem roepen en toen een knal.  
  
Verschrikt draaide ik me om.  
  
'Waar is hij?' Dacht ik en keek op de plaats waar hij eerst stond. Er was echter niets te zien. Hij was verdwenen.   
  
'Maar je kunt toch niet Verdwijnselen of Verschijnselen op de gronden van Zweinstein?' Dacht ik angstig. 'Dit moet ik tegen Perkamentus zeggen.'  
  
Ik rende de grote trappen op het kasteel in en botste tegen een donker figuur aan. Ik was nog zo versuft en in de war van de ontmoeting met Lucius Malfidus dat ik op de grond voor me uit bleef staren.  
  
"Juffrouw Sanders." Klonk er een mannenstem streng, maar hij werd bezorgder toen ik niet reageerde.  
  
"Juffrouw Sanders? Samantha? Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg professor Sneep terwijl hij me overeind hielp.  
  
Mijn benen trilden van vermoeidheid en schrik en hielden me niet overeind, dus ik liet me tegen Sneep aanvallen die me verschrikt op ving. Tegen mijn wil begonnen er weer tranen over mijn wangen te stromen. Sneep pakte me op – ik wist niet dat die man zo sterk was – en droeg me naar zijn vertrekken.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
En? Wat vonden jullie van de ontmoeting met Malfidus. Heb ik hem goed geschreven?  
  
Please review!

**Oproep aan lissias!** Je vroeg me of ik je iets terug wilde sturen, maar ik kon je op de een of andere manier niet e-mailen. Is dit e-mail adres goed? : eviesaelens a pi.com

Nou ja, ik hoop dat je dit leest, want ik vind het altijd zo leuk om reviews te krijgen! Of ik nog een verhaal ga schrijven en dat Sneep dan verliefd word? Nog een verhaal? Ik wil eerst graag de twee afmaken waar ik nu mee bezig ben, maar misschien wordt Sneep wel verliefd in dit verhaal. Wie weet... Nogmaals bedankt voor het reviewen!!!


	16. Speelse Professoren

Hallo allemaal !!! Ja, dit heeft wat langer geduurd dan dat ik graag zou hebben gewild, maar het is niet anders. HET SpIJT ME, VERGEEF ME (please) ;)  
  
Eleanor Larathiel - Ik dacht dat Lucius misschien niet geloofwaardig over zou komen. Ik geloof dat je vragen in dit hoofdstuk worden beantwoord. Bedankt voor het reviewen!  
  
famke1 - Heej bedankt voor je complimenten :) Hou ik wel van. En over die spelfouten... tja, soms dan typ ik zo snel dat ik er niet op let. Ik zal proberen het zo beperkt mogelijk te laten. Als je nog fouten ziet, laat het me weten hè. Bedankt voor het reviewen!  
  
lissias - Je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen hoor ;) Je titel klinkt interessant. Het maakt niet uit hoe lang je verhaal is. En het hoeft nog niet af te zijn als je het post. Mijn verhaal is toch ook nog niet klaar ;) Ik schrijf gewoon steeds een hoofdstuk als ik er tijd voor heb. In ieder geval bedankt voor je mails en je reviews. :)  
  
Disclaimer als altijd...  
  
Veel plezier. Ik hoop dat jullie het iets vinden.  
  
--------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------  
  
HOOFDSTUK 16  
  
Speelse professoren  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------  
  
Ik was zo moe. Ik had zo'n hoofdpijn, maar de tranen bleven over mijn wangen glijden en Sneep bleef me vragen wat er was gebeurd. Ik draaide op mijn buik en duwde het kussen op mijn hoofd. Ik wilde rust. Rust en stilte om na te denken over wat er was gebeurd. De droom die ik had gehad vlak voordat ik Malfidus ontmoette bleef door mijn hoofd spoken. Het laatste wat ik tegen mijn ouders had gezegd was geïrriteerd. Ik wist het allemaal weer. Beelden van de zaal die ik had gehuurd schoten door mijn hoofd. Ik wist precies weer wat er was gebeurd. Ik kwam de zaal binnen en merkte meteen al dat er iets mis was. In ongeloof had ik rondgekeken naar de lichamen van al mijn vrienden en familie en toen had ik ze daar zien staan. In hun lange, zwarte gewaden en witte maskers draaiden ze zich allemaal naar mij toe. In blinde paniek was ik de zaal weer uit gerend. Stralen groen licht schoten langs me heen en toen ik een hoek om rende botste ik tegen iemand op. Iemand met een wit masker en daarachter kille, blauwe ogen. Ik gilde en sloot mijn ogen, wachtend op de dood. Maar die kwam niet en de geluiden van volgende voetstappen waren er ook niet meer. Ik opende mijn ogen en ik zag dat ik niet meer op straat lag, maar in de slaapkamer van mijn ouders. Verward stond ik op en wilde me omdraaien, maar plots werd mijn arm hardhandig achter mijn rug gedraaid en vastgebonden met snijdend touw. Ik werd op een stoel geduwd en keek recht in het witte masker van een dooddoener.   
  
"Je kon een gemakkelijke dood krijgen, maar je koos de moeilijke weg." Siste hij en richtte zijn staf op mij. Het leek alsof er duizenden naalden in me werden geprikt en ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Net zo snel als het was begonnen verdween de pijn weer. Ik bleef met mijn ogen gesloten hijgen terwijl ik hoorde hoe de dooddoener vals lachte.   
  
"Niet zo prettig, wel?" Zei de dooddoener wreed en sprak de spreuk weer uit.  
  
Ik gilde het weer uit, maar plots verspreidde er zich een aangename warmte door mijn lichaam en de pijn verdween. Ik zat nog steeds in de stoel, maar ik het voelde alsof ik begon te zweven. Ik hoorde een prachtige vogel zingen en voelde me gelukkig worden. Ergens in de verte hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen, maar daar lette ik niet op. Ik voelde me warm en gelukkig. Ik dacht dat ik dood ging.  
  
"JUFFROUW SANDERS!" Schreeuwde iemand plots en het kussen werd van mijn hoofd getrokken. "Je stopt nu met dat onbeheerste gesnotter van je en vertelt me onmiddellijk wat er is gebeurd."  
  
Dat trok me uit mijn trance en ik staarde geschokt naar de dekens.   
  
'Waarom was dit alles weer bij me naar boven gekomen?' Vroeg ik mezelf af. De ontmoeting met Malfidus schoot weer door mijn hoofd en ik huiverde. Het was Malfidus. Die kille blauwe ogen waren dezelfde geweest als van de Dooddoener waar ik tegenaan was gebotst. Had hij me niet gezien? Hoe was ik weer thuis gekomen?  
  
"Juffrouw Sanders?" Vroeg Sneep ongeduldig.  
  
"Malfidus." Fluisterde ik en draaide me op mijn zij.  
  
"Wat zeg je?" Zei Sneep geïrriteerd.  
  
"Ik dacht dat er niemand kon Verdwijnselen of Verschijnselen op de gronden van Zweinstein." Zei ik, zijn opmerking negerend.   
  
Ik keek hem aan met samengeknepen ogen. Hij keek onbewogen terug.  
  
"Dat is niet geheel juist, ben ik bang." Antwoordde hij een korte stilte doorbrekend.  
  
Mijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog en ik keek hem geschokt aan.  
  
"Nu er wordt getwijfeld aan de bekwaamheid van Perkamentus klagen de ouders van de leerlingen over de onbereikbaarheid van hun kinderen." Legde hij ijzig uit. "Enkelen van die ouders zijn naar het Ministerie gestapt en hebben een Verschijnsel- en Verdwijselvergunning voor op de gronden van Zweinstein geëist."  
  
"Laat me raden." Zei ik grimmig terwijl ik rechtop ging zitten en door mijn ogen wreef. "Malfidus?"   
  
Sneep knikte kort.  
  
"Om niet nog meer problemen te krijgen met het Ministerie heeft Perkamentus voor de ouders van de leerlingen de beveiliging aangepast. Ouders kunnen nu Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen aan de rand van het Verboden Bos." Legde hij verder uit en keek me onderzoekend aan.  
  
"Ik zag Malfidus in het bos." Zei ik met neergeslagen ogen. 'Nu zal ik zeker ook uit moeten leggen wat ik daar deed.'   
  
"Wat deed je in het bos?" Vroeg hij kil. Ik voelde zijn woedende ogen en durfde niet op te kijken. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
  
"Wat deed je in het bos!" Gromde hij nogmaals.  
  
Ik wilde het hem niet vertellen en haalde nogmaals mijn schouders op. Het kruis en de foto's in het bos is privé.   
  
Plots greep hij me hardhandig bij mijn schouders. Geschokt keek ik hem aan en plots voelde ik iets. Onwillekeurig schoten er allerlei beelden door mijn hoofd en ik had er geen controle over. Toen het kruis en de foto's langs flitste liet Sneep me los en nam een paar stappen achteruit.  
  
"Wat deed je?" Vroeg ik met grote ogen terwijl hij zijn armen kruiste.  
  
Er verscheen een zelfingenomen blik in zijn ogen. "Wat ik deed, was een vorm van magie genaamd Legilimentie." Legde hij uit met een vreemd glimlachje.  
  
Ik keek hem onbegrijpend aan.  
  
"Het vermogen om gevoelens en herinneringen te onttrekken aan de geest van iemand anders."   
  
"Ah…" Zei ik zachtjes en ik voelde me een beetje kwetsbaar toen de betekenis daarvan bij me doordrong. Snel keek ik ergens anders naar.  
  
"En kunnen veel mensen dat?" Vroeg ik aarzelend.  
  
"Nee, niet veel mensen kunnen dat." Zei hij ontwijkend en het bleef even stil.  
  
"Je zag Malfidus in het bos?" Vroeg hij toen.   
  
Ik knikte.  
  
"Gezien je begon over Verschijnselen neem ik aan dat je daarmee Lucius Malfidus bedoelt?"  
  
Ik knikte weer zonder hem aan te kijken.  
  
"En ga je me nog vertellen wat hij wilde?" Vroeg hij ongeduldig toen het stil bleef.  
  
Ik huiverde even en ging met mijn hand richting het teken in mijn hals.  
  
"Hij weet het." Zei ik en keek hem betekenisvol aan.   
  
"Hij weet van het teken." Bevestigde hij en ik knikte.  
  
"En meer. Meer dan ik weet, in ieder geval." Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
  
Sneep keek me nog even onderzoekend aan.  
  
"Je neemt nu wat rust." Zei hij. "Heb je morgen nog lessen?"  
  
Ik knikte. "Verzorging en Verweer."  
  
Hij knikte. "Ik zal je ziek melden."  
  
Hij wilde de deur uit lopen, maar draaide zich om om nog wat te zeggen.  
  
"Ik verwacht je wel morgenavond om acht uur precies."  
  
En hij was weg.  
  
Ik liet me achterover op het bed vallen en sloot met een zucht mijn ogen. Zonder mezelf om te kleden viel ik in slaap.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Toen ik de volgende morgen wakker werd scheen de zon al volop en kreunend keek ik op mijn klok. Verschrikt zag ik dat het al twaalf uur 's middags was. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en nam een douche. Een half uur later verscheen ik in de Grote Zaal voor wat te eten. Het was al tegen het eind van de pauze en er zaten nog maar enkele leerlingen die zich ook klaar aan het maken waren om naar de volgende les te gaan. Tot mijn vreugde zag ik Evelien zitten.   
  
"Ha Eef!" Riep ik en ging langs haar zitten.  
  
"Heej Sam." Zei ze onderzoekend. "Wat is er? Professor Sneep zei dat je ziek was."  
  
Ik keek even rond om te kijken of niemand mee luisterde en legde uit wat er de vorige avond was gebeurd.  
  
Evelien keek me met grote ogen aan en schudde haar hoofd toen ik klaar was met mijn verhaal.  
  
"Wat een griezel die Malfidus." Zei ze huiverig.  
  
"Ja, je kunt goed zien waar Malfidus junior het van heeft." Zei ik geamuseerd.  
  
"Nee, serieus. Hij is gevaarlijk." Zei ze en ik knikte.  
  
"Je hebt gelijk." Zei ik om haar gerust te stellen. "Ik denk dat ik vanmiddag ga kijken wat de bibliotheek heeft over Merlijn."  
  
Ze knikte en pakte haar spullen.  
  
"Probeer het doosje anders nog eens." Zei ze terwijl ze op stond. "Merlijn heeft veel voorspellingen gedaan, heb ik gehoord. Maar ik moet nu gaan, ik zie je!"  
  
"Dag!" Riep ik terwijl ze de zaal uit liep.  
  
------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Zuchtend liep ik door de bibliotheek. Ik wist niet waar ik moest beginnen met zoeken en eerlijk gezegd had ik er ook niet veel zin in. Ik voelde me rusteloos. Melodieën gingen door mijn hoofd en ik had zin om te zingen. Dat had ik wel vaker. Dan kreeg ik de kriebels en ging ik achter mijn piano zitten om nummers te schrijven. Ik kon niet wachten tot morgen.  
  
'Zou het lokaal van professor Brandts open zijn?' Vroeg ik mezelf af en liep de bibliotheek uit. Behoedzaam opende ik de deur van het lokaal. Er was niemand. Terwijl ik het lokaal rond keek vroeg ik me af waar de professor alle instrumenten had staan. Achter het grote bureau was een grote deur en ik liep er nieuwsgierig op af. Ik opende de deur en zoog mijn adem scherp in toen ik de grote, rond kamer zag. De tegels onder mijn voeten gingen van zwart naar wit terwijl ik naar de zwarte vleugel in het midden liep. Spiegels sierden de muren en tussen het glazen plafond en de zwarte koepel erboven zweefden miljoenen lichtjes. Ik ging voorzichtig op de fluwelen kruk zitten en streek over de toetsen. Ik sloeg een akkoord aan en luisterde met gesloten ogen naar de perfectie akoestiek van de ruimte. Ik begon een oud nummer te spelen en tranen gleden over mijn wangen terwijl herinneringen van een optreden door mijn hoofd gingen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd aan het eind van het nummer en wreef de tranen van mijn gezicht. Ik moest me concentreren. Ik was hier niet om oude herinneringen op te halen. Een tekst begon zich in mijn hoofd te vormen en ik zocht een akkoord op de piano. Voorzichtig begon ik te zingen.   
  
'Standing in a room  
  
with a million doors or more  
  
Not knowing which door to choose  
  
Not knowing which way to go'  
  
Ik luisterde met verbazing naar mijn eigen stem. Het klonk zo anders. Zo veel zuiverder en met gevoel als ik gewend was. Nu zou ik willen dat ik papier en een pen mee had genomen.   
  
'De professor zal wel wat hebben.' Dacht ik terwijl ik opstond en weer terug naar het lokaal liep.   
  
--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Ik was aan het einde van mijn nieuwe nummer gekomen toen ik plots iemand hoorde klappen achter me. Geschrokken draaide ik me om. In de deuropening stond professor Brandts met een grote glimlach te kijken.   
  
"Dat was erg mooi, Samantha." Zei hij en kwam de kamer binnen. "Heb je dit net geschreven?"  
  
Hij pakte de losse papieren die rond me op de grond lagen. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en knikte.  
  
"Dit is niet het eerste wat je hebt geschreven, of heb ik het mis?" Vroeg hij en keek me geïnteresseerd aan.  
  
"Nee, ik heb al meer geschreven." Zei ik en keek naar de piano. "Ik schreef altijd samen met mijn vriendin…"  
  
Mijn stem stierf weg terwijl ik met pijn in mijn hart terugdacht aan de andere nummers die we samen hadden geschreven. Mijn vingers zochten vanzelf de goede toetsen en ik begon weer te zingen. Plots werd het me teveel en barstte ik in snikken uit. Ik voelde hoe professor Brandts zijn armen om me heen sloeg. Hij liet me pas los toen ik weer helemaal gekalmeerd was.  
  
"Het spijt me, professor." Zei ik en de professor maakte een beledigd geluidje.  
  
"Noem me alsjeblieft Chris." Zei hij vriendelijk en ik glimlachte.  
  
"Ik mis ze zo." Zei ik gekweld en keek weer naar de piano.   
  
"Dat is begrijpelijk." Zei hij en wreef hij over mijn hoofd.  
  
Met gespeelde afkeer keek ik hem aan. Dat had zelfs mijn eigen moeder niet meer gedaan sinds ik klein was. Er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
  
"Wat?" Zei hij plagerig. "Vind je dat niet leuk?"  
  
En meteen bracht hij mijn haren met beide haren in de war. Ik gilde het uit van gespeelde woede en deed lachend hetzelfde bij hem. Grijnzend pakte hij mijn polsen vast en ik probeerde mezelf los te krijgen zonder succes. Uiteindelijk liet hij mijn polsen lachend los en rende naar de deur. Vlak voordat ik achter hem aan naar buiten kon rennen trok hij hem los.   
  
"Nou!" Schreeuwde ik boos, maar met een grote grijns op mijn gezicht.  
  
"Te laat!" Hoorde ik hem plagend zeggen.  
  
"Nou, toe nou Chris!" Zei ik smekend. "Laat me eruit."  
  
Met een grijns op zijn gezicht deed hij de deur voor me open.  
  
Ik gromde van afkeuring. "Hoe oud zijn we nou?"   
  
"Als je het echt wil weten. Ik ben vier." Zei hij met een serieus gezicht.  
  
Ik keek hem onbegrijpend aan. Hij lachte.  
  
"Net zoals jij negen bent."  
  
Het begon me te dagen en ik zuchtte van gemaakte radeloosheid.  
  
"Jaja, ik snap hem al. Ik ben 18, dat is dus 1 en 8 is negen."  
  
"Juist. En ik ben 2 en 2 is vier." Zei hij grijnzend. "Slim ben je, hoor."  
  
Ik zuchtte.   
  
"Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?" Vroeg ik toen, rondkijkend naar een klok.  
  
"Het is vier uur." Zei hij terwijl hij met zijn handen door zijn haren ging. "Professor Perkamentus vroeg of je even bij hem kon komen, trouwens."  
  
Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
  
"En dat zeg je nu?"   
  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
  
"Hij had geen tijd genoemd."  
  
"Dan zal ik maar gaan." Zei ik met een zucht en zag toen ik het lokaal uit liep dat Chris me volgde. Ik keek hem vragend aan.  
  
"O, de professor vroeg of ik ook mee kwam." Zei hij toen hij mijn blik zag.  
  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep door. Als ik het niet zou hebben geweten had ik nooit gedacht dat Chris een professor was.  
  
-------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Wat vinden jullie er van? Ik ben niet vies van tips over het schrijven van Sneep ;) Please review! 


	17. Uitbarsting

Hallo allemaal!!! EINDELIJK weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Sorry dat het zo lang duurde. Had het nogal druk met verhuizen. Bovendien heb ik net dit verhaal helemaal uitgewerkt en ik denk dat ik dit eerst af ga maken voor ik weer verder ga met Ramona. Ik hoop dat jullie dat niet zo erg vinden...  
  
lissias - dank dank dank voor je compliment en voor het reviewen! Hoe gaat het met je verhaal?  
  
Earwen - Of ze een stel worden? Wie weet ... :) Bedankt voor het reviewen!

* * *

_HOOFDSTUK 17  
Uitbarsting_

* * *

Professor Sneep stond in een donker hoekje met zijn armen over elkaar naar ons te kijken. Chris was weg. Professor Perkamentus had zijn toestemming gegeven voor het vormen van een schoolband en had me zelfs geprijsd om het idee.  
  
"Ik heb gehoord dat je moeite hebt met het onder controle krijgen van je krachten, is het niet, Samantha?" Vroeg professor Perkamentus.  
  
"Onder controle krijgen, professor? Het is me nog niet eens gelukt om ze te gebruiken." Zei ik nors.  
Professor Perkamentus' ogen twinkelden.  
  
"Je weet niet waardoor het komt?"  
  
"Ik kan me niet goed concentreren, professor." Zei ik.  
  
"En dat is omdat…" Hij gebaarde dat ik zijn zin af moest maken.  
  
"Nou, telkens wanneer ik het probeer, begint het teken in mijn nek te branden en wordt ik afgeleid. Of ik kan me niet goed concentreren omdat er allerlei gedachtes door mijn hoofd gaan die ik niet onder controle hebt."  
  
"Wat je dus wilt zeggen is; als je je gevoelens en gedachtes onder controle hebt, zul je ook in staat zijn je krachten te kunnen gebruiken?"  
  
"Daar had ik nooit zo over nagedacht. Maar… misschien wel. In ieder geval zou ze dan kunnen oefenen." Zei ik terwijl ik er over nadacht.  
  
"Weet je iets wat daar misschien voor zou kunnen zorgen."  
  
"Nou, professor Sneep had wel iets in gedachten." Zei ik terwijl ik naar professor Sneep keek.  
  
Professor Perkamentus keek bedachtzaam naar Sneep.  
  
"Die maatregel leek me op het moment nog iets te drastisch." Zei hij en professor Sneep verplaatste zijn gewicht op zijn andere been. Ik zag een geamuseerde twinkel in de ogen van Perkamentus toen die zijn blik weer op mij richtte. "Ik heb gesproken met professor Anderling en Banning. Het zier er naar uit dat niet zo goed vooruit gaat als we hadden gehoopt. Het zou het beste zijn als je de lessen Transfiguratie en Spreuken en Bezweringen nu gaat volgen samen met de andere klassen. En in plaats van drie avonden blijf je twee avonden per week onder toezicht van professor Sneep je krachten onderzoeken. Ben je het daarmee eens?" Vroeg hij en keek diep in mijn ogen terwijl hij zich voorover boog en zijn kin op zijn gevouwen handen liet rusten.  
  
Ik knikte. Het leek me zelf ook beter om gewoon de lessen te volgen. Ik was nu al twee weken bezig met het laten zweven van dingen en het veranderen van lucifers in spelden. Met staf ging het al redelijk - al had mijn speld nog steeds de kleur van hout, het was echt metaal – maar zonder staf bleef mijn lucifer een lucifer en vertikte mijn boek het de lucht in te gaan.  
  
"Goed." Zei professor Perkamentus na een korte stilte en leunde weer achterover in zijn stoel. "Dan nu iets anders."  
  
Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
  
"Severus, had jij niet iets anders te doen?" Vroeg Perkamentus en Sneep knikte en vertrok in stilte.  
  
Ik vroeg mezelf af waarom Perkamentus wilde dat Sneep weg ging.  
  
"Ik zit met een probleem, Samantha." Zei Perkamentus, maar het klonk niet serieus. "Mijn feniks is de laatste tijd nogal vervelend."  
  
Ik grijnsde. "En wat kan ik daaraan veranderen, professor?"  
  
"Het zou me een groot plezier doen als je hem gezelschap zou willen houden voor, zeg maar, twee avonden per week?"  
  
"Ik zal kijken of dat uit komt." Zei ik een beetje achterdochtig.  
  
"Wat denk je van de twee avonden die je bij professor Sneep doorbrengt?"  
  
Ik grijnsde.  
  
"Professor Sneep moest zeker weg zodat hij niet kon protesteren?" Zei ik geamuseerd.  
  
Perkamentus glimlachte.  
  
"Goed. Als hij me ook kan helpen met mijn huiswerk." Zei ik en haalde grijnzend mijn schouders op.  
  
"Mooi, dat is geregeld." Zei Perkamentus tevreden.  
  
"Wat is geregeld?" Klonk plots een stem.  
  
"Dag Feliks." Zei ik vrolijk toen ik de felgekleurde vogel zag.  
  
"Wat betreft je huiswerk, hoe gaat het daarmee? Kom je een beetje vooruit?" Vroeg Perkamentus, me zo verhinderend om Feliks uit te leggen wat er was geregeld.  
  
Ik keek hem even bevreemd aan.  
  
"Nou, hè. Wat is er geregeld?" Zei Feliks geïrriteerd en ik zag Perkamentus zijn ogen even ten hemel werpen van ergernis.  
  
"Dat ik gewoon de lessen van Transfiguratie en Spreuken en Bezweringen met de andere klassen ga volgen." Zei ik vlug. "Met mijn huiswerk gaat het prima. Ik heb genoeg tijd om alles te maken en te leren."  
  
Dat was niet geheel waar en het leek alsof Perkamentus het zag. Ik stak zoveel tijd in leren en huiswerk maken dat ik niet terug hoefde te denken aan wat er was gebeurd. Het was zelfs zo erg dat ik alle ingrediënten die professor Sneep vorige week allemaal had laten zien, nog een keer had opgezocht en uitbundig beschreven in mijn verslag en had geleerd. Ik las ze nog een keer allemaal door voordat ik op de deur klopte voor mijn volgende les Toverdranken.

* * *

Sneep zat achter zijn bureau toen ik binnen kwam lopen. Hij staarde me aan met zijn inktzwarte ogen, zijn gezicht half verscholen achter zijn haar en zijn handen gevouwen vlak voor zijn gezicht met zijn ellebogen op het bureau. Ik betrapte mezelf erop dat ik dacht hoe indrukwekkend hij eruit zag en gaf hem snel het perkamentwerk voordat hij misschien zou merken dat ik naar hem had staan staren. Maar hij keek niet eens naar al het werk dat ik had gedaan. Hij legde het weg zonder zijn ogen van me af te houden. Wat zou er toch in hem omgaan? Hij wees naar een plantje wat recht voor hem op het bureau lag. Ik keek hem even onbegrijpend aan, maar pakte toen het takje om het beter te bestuderen. Ik dacht te weten wat het was, maar Sneep zat zo te kijken dat ik me te ongemakkelijk voelde om het zeker te weten. Ik deed wat hij me had geleerd. Ik bekeek eerst goed de vorm en als ik zeker was dat het geen giftige plant was rook ik eraan. Ik kreeg het steeds warmer onder die constante staar van de professor en voelde me rood worden, maar ik wist het nu zeker.  
  
"Het is de wortel van een madeliefje." Zei ik.  
  
Ik zag hem heel even zijn wenkbrauwen ophalen voordat hij vroeg: "En in welke drank wordt het gebruikt?"  
  
"Dat ligt eraan in welke vorm. Als het zo wordt gebruikt kan er een drank van worden gebrouwen die de meeste wonden geneest. Als het in stukjes wordt gehakt dan wordt er de slinkdrank van gemaakt."  
  
Het was weer even stil voordat hij nog een vraag stelde.  
  
"En welke drank denk je dat we gaan maken als ik deze ingrediënten erbij leg?" Zei hij plots en legde wat ingrediënten erbij waarvan ik er een paar niet kende. Ik keek hem aan zonder iets te zeggen.  
  
Er ging een minuut voorbij die leek alsof hij een uur duurde voordat professor Sneep ging staan en de ingrediënten op het tafeltje dichtbij de ketel legde.  
  
"Jammer, je liet me bijna denken dat je iets van Toverdranken afwist." Zei hij koud terwijl hij zich weer omdraaide en me aankeek. Dat maakte me zo kwaad dat ik mijn vuisten balde.  
  
'Heb ik al die moeite gedaan om zo'n opmerking te krijgen? Hij heeft niet eens gekeken naar al het werk dat ik voor hem had gedaan.' Dat soort gedachtes gingen door mijn hoofd en ik werd steeds kwader. Toen zag ik hem naar mijn handen kijken en dat maakte me nog woester. Plots sprongen er enkele flessen op de plank langs me kapot en ik hief mijn armen om mijn gezicht te beschermen tegen het rondvliegend glas. Terwijl de inhoud van het glas op de grond gleed keek ik met grote ogen nu ook naar mijn handen, die een paar seconden geleden hadden gegloeid alsof ze in brand stonden. Nu kregen ze hun eigen kleur weer terug, maar ik bleef naar ze staren in verbazing. Ik voelde toen ook pas dat de warmte in mijn nek begon af te nemen. Blijkbaar had mijn teken weer gebrand, maar door mijn kwaadheid had ik het niet eens gevoeld. Ik wist niet dat ik zo kwaad kon worden en ik keek naar de man die het had veroorzaakt.  
  
Professor Sneep trok zijn toverstaf.  
  
"Reparo." Zei hij en de flessen stonden weer op zijn plaats met enig verschil dat de inhoud als een vieze drek op de grond lag.  
  
"Goed." Zei hij na een korte stilte alsof er niets ongewoons was gebeurd. "We gaan een slinkdrank maken."  
  
Hij wees naar de ingrediënten op het tafeltje, waar ook een boek opengeslagen lag.  
  
"Prepareer de ingrediënten zoals aangegeven in het boek." Zei hij en draaide zich om.  
  
"Zeg wacht eens." Zei ik verontwaardigd. Hoe kon hij nou doen alsof er niets gebeurd was?  
  
Hij draaide zich om met een gevaarlijke snelheid en hij stapte zo snel op me af dat ik van schrik een kleine stap achteruit deed. Zijn wijsvinger stopte enkele millimeters voor mijn gezicht en hij keek me vervaarlijk aan.  
  
"Ik heb dit soort gedrag al een week van je getolereerd, maar nu moet het eens afgelopen zijn." Siste hij. "Als professor Perkamentus me niet had gevraagd je wat ruimte te geven om je aan te kunnen passen had ik je al lang een maand nablijven gegeven en je je privileges afgenomen."  
  
Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Tot mijn verbazing voelde ik me absoluut niet geïntimideerd en ik moest me inhouden om niet te gaan grijnzen. Het enige wat door me heen ging was: 'Privileges? Heb ik privileges dan?' Volgens mij zag hij dat ik me niet bang liet maken, want hij keek me nog even diep aan voordat hij kwaad zijn vinger liet zakken en de deur uit stormde. Ik grijnsde.  
  
'Hij zal wel naar professor Perkamentus gaan om te klagen over mijn gedrag.' Dacht ik geamuseerd, maar keek toen weer bedachtzaam naar mijn handen. Blijkbaar had ik mijn krachten gebruikt zonder het te hebben gemerkt. Dat was weer een reden om te grijnzen.  
  
'Maar wat moet ik nu doen?' Vroeg ik mezelf af en keek naar het opengeslagen boek. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en begon met het volgen van de instructies.

* * *

Samen met Evelien liep ik terug naar mijn slaapkamer.  
  
"En hoe was jou les?" Vroeg ik aan Evelien.  
  
"Ik snap nog steeds niet hoe het kan dat hij zoveel instrumenten kan bespelen." Zegt ze bedachtzaam.  
  
"Ja, professor Brandts is zeker uitzonderlijk." Zei ik en dacht terug aan de muziekles die we net hadden gehad. Chris had het idee van een band voorgesteld aan de klas en iedereen vond het een leuk idee. Behalve misschien Anouk en Bregje. Die zaten beide nogal verveeld te kijken, maar misschien vinden ze het als we eenmaal bezig zijn wel leuk. Daarna kreeg iedereen privé-les. Terwijl iemand binnen was mocht de rest doen wat ze wilden. Het viel me op dat toen Anouk niet als eerste mocht ze meteen weg ging, Bregje meetrekkend. Wat me ook was opgevallen was dat terwijl iedereen maar een kwartiertje binnenwas, ik een half uur les had gekregen.  
  
"Waar zit je aan te denken?" Hoorde ik plots de geamuseerde stem van Evelien die me uit mijn gedachtes over Chris trok.  
  
"Wat?" Vroeg ik afgeleid en keek in het grijnzende gezicht van Evelien. "O, over de band. We hebben nogal een grote klas voor een band."  
  
"Nee, daar dacht je niet aan." Zei ze met glanzende ogen. "Je liep aan professor Brandts te denken."  
  
Om tijd te rekken opende ik de deur van mijn kamer en plofte neer in een van mijn grote leren stoelen. Ik wist niet wat ik van Chris vond. Hij was hartstikke aardig en spontaan. Vooral grappig en dat vind ik meestal heel aantrekkelijk, maar hij was me iets te lichtzinnig. Bovendien had ik het idee dat er iemand anders in mijn hoofd rondspookte. Maar wat ik daarvan moest denken wist ik al helemaal niet.  
  
"Nou?" Vroeg Evelien aandringend en ging in de andere stoel zitten.  
  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
  
"En jij dan?" Vroeg ik, me plots iets herinnerend. "Volgens mij was het wel gezellig met Lars, of niet?"  
  
Evelien keek naar de vloer en begon rood te worden. Toen ik uit het lokaal kwam zag ik ze heel dicht bij elkaar zitten in een hoekje. Lars was aan het spelen op zijn gitaar en Evelien zat niet echt naar zijn spel te luisteren. Ik had gezien dat ze zich meer richtte op mijn gezicht.  
  
"We waren alleen maar wat muziek aan het maken." Zei ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.  
  
"Goed goed, ik vraag al niets meer, als jij dat ook niet doet." Zei ik en pakte een van de tijdschriften van madame Mallekin die op de tafel lag.  
  
"Deze is mooi!" Riep Evelien plots bewonderend uit. Ze had ook een van de tijdschriften gepakt.  
  
"Laat eens zien." Zei ik en ze gaf me het tijdschrift geopend op de pagina over sieraden. Ze wees een van de grotere kettingen zien.  
  
"Ja, zeg dat wel." Zei ik, maar mijn gezicht betrok toen ik de prijs zag. "Die prijs ook trouwens."  
  
"Ja, dat is waar." Zei Evelien een beetje teleurgesteld toen ik haar het tijdschrift terug gaf.  
  
"Maar wat vind je van deze?" Vroeg ze toen en ik stond op om over haar schouder mee te kijken.  
  
Ze liet me een fijn kettinkje zien met zilveren en gouden blaadjes eraan zien.  
  
"Die is niet zo heel erg duur." Zei ze alsof ze me probeerde over te halen hem te kopen.  
  
"Duur genoeg." Zei ik een beetje zuur. "Ik heb van mezelf helemaal geen geld, weet je nog? Bovendien zal ik dan naar professor Sneep moeten om te vragen of ik die mag komen. Hij ziet me al aankomen."  
  
"Je hebt wel een jurk van hem gekregen."  
  
"Ja, gelukkig wel, anders zou ik niet naar het bal kunnen." Zei ik toegevend. "Wat doe jij eigenlijk aan?"  
  
"Nou eh…"  
  
Als Evelien begon te stotteren wist ik al dat er iets mis was.  
  
"Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je niet komt?" Zei ik verbaasd en een beetje teleurgesteld.  
  
"Eigenlijk wel." Zei ze zacht.  
  
Teleurgesteld ging ik weer in de stoel zitten.  
  
"Dat valt me wel een beetje van je tegen." Zei ik en ik meende het.  
  
"Sam!" Zei ze een beetje wanhopig. "Papa heeft weer een baan en het gaat zo goed met hem dat ik deze vakantie weer bij hem mag zijn. Ben je dan niet blij voor me?"  
  
Ik wist een glimlach te produceren.  
  
"Ja hoor, maar ik had graag samen naar het bal gegaan." Zei ik.  
  
"Ik zal het goedmaken." Zei ze. "Ik koop een geweldig kerstcadeau voor je."  
  
Ik grinnikte.  
  
"Oké." Zei ik. "Ik vind het echt fijn voor je dat het weer beter gaat met je vader. Echt."  
  
"Ik weet het. Ik vind het ook wel jammer dat ik niet naar het bal kan."

* * *

please review! 


	18. Vreemde gebeurtenissen

Hé mensen. Een nieuw hoofdstuk. Please read! if you're still there...

Pax - Bedankt. Ik ben aleen bang dat het een beetje oninteressant begint te worden. Dat het verhaal te traag gaat. En wie ze nog meer in haar hoofd heeft kan nogal een schok worden...

Earwen-elf - :) Sam is gewoon geweldig :)

Tourniquet - Bedankt voor het compliment. Dat kan ik wel gebruiken!

Bedankt allemaal voor het reviewen!!

-----------------------------------------------  
HOOFDSTUK 18  
Vreemde gebeurtenissen  
------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfidus verschrompelt geërgerd de brief in zijn handen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken bekijkt hij het object van zijn irritatie en gebaard zijn twee handlangers om met hem de grote zaal te verlaten, nog voor Perkamentus opstaat om zijn mededeling te maken.  
"Ik heb een mededeling voor alle leerlingen die hebben besloten om deze Kerst op school door te brengen." Zei hij gewichtig terwijl hij opstond en om iedereens aandacht vroeg. Bedachtzaam bekeek hij de drie leerlingen van Zwadderich de Grote Zaal verlaten.  
Geïnteresseerd keek ik op van mijn bord met aardappelpuree en stootte Jasper aan om hem stil te krijgen.  
"Gezien er deze Kerst weinig leerlingen op school verblijven, hebben we besloten om het Kerstbal op de eerste vrijdag van de vakantie niet door te laten gaan."  
Ik keek hem geschokt aan. En ik had nog wel zo'n mooie jurk gekocht!  
Perkamentus gebaarde om rust, want er waren er meerdere die hadden gerekend op het feest die zaten te mopperen.  
"In plaats daarvan, zijn er uitnodigingen verstuurd naar alle ouders voor het feest met nieuwjaar. Gepaste kleding is gevraagd."  
Er was een doodse stilte in de zaal voordat iedereen uitbarstte in opgewonden geroezemoes. Er verscheen een grijns op mijn gezicht en ik keek Evelien aan die Perkamentus ook met grote ogen zat aan te staren.  
"Dit betekend…" Zei ze terwijl ze mij aankeek en ook begon te grijnzen.  
"Geweldig!" Zei ik verheugd. "Alsof hij het wist!"  
"Wat voor feest was het?" Vroeg Jasper opgewonden.  
"Nieuwjaar." Antwoordde ik. "Ik ben benieuwd hoe ze het hier gaan versieren."  
"Ja, zouden er zoveel mensen in deze zaal gaan?" Vroeg Evelien terwijl ze rondkeek.  
Ik keek ook eens schattend rond, maar mijn blik viel toen op een legen plaats aan de lerarentafel.  
"O shit!" Zei ik terwijl ik op de klok keek en snel opstond. "Het is zes uur!"  
"O jee, Sneep houdt er niet van als je te laat komt." Zei Evelien hoofdschuddend.  
"Ik moet rennen!" Zei ik als afscheid en rende de Grote Zaal uit om mijn boeken te halen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Evelien keek haar na terwijl ze de Grote Zaal uit stormde. Hoofdschuddend vroeg ze zich af waarom ze in 's hemels naam in Zwadderich zat. Ze was zo eerlijk en open als wat.  
'Maar ik had me voorgenomen om mijn hoofd daar niet meer over te breken.' Dacht ze en stond ook op.  
"Ga je mee?" Vroeg ze aan Jasper.  
Die haalde zijn schouders op en stond ook op.  
"Geef jij Sam een cadeau?" Vroeg Evelien terwijl ze de Zaal uit liepen.  
"Ik zou niet weten wat." Zei Jasper terwijl hij haar bedachtzaam aankeek.  
"Ik heb een geweldig cadeau, maar het is iets te duur om alleen voor haar te kopen."  
"O ja? Wat dan?" Vroeg Jasper geïnteresseerd.  
"Ik heb in een van die bladen die ze van Madame Mallekin toegestuurd krijgt een prachtige ketting gezien."  
Terwijl Evelien en Jasper de gang doorliepen werden ze nagestaard door twee bedachtzame blauwe ogen.  
"Draco?" Vroeg Kwast.  
"Ja ja. Het zal wel." Zei hij geërgerd en richtte zijn aandacht weer op hem. "Ik bedenk me net dat ik mijn vader nog moet uilen. Gaan jullie maar vast naar de leerlingenkamer, jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen."  
"Jazeker." Zei Korzel trots. "We moeten die twee, Samantha en Evelien, in de gaten houden."  
"Niet zo luid!" Zei Malfidus, zijn ogen woedend toen hij een drietal Griffoendors langs zag lopen. "Wat valt er te zien, Potter?"--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dat beest moet verdwijnen!" Siste Sneep woedend.  
"Wie noemt hij een beest?" Riep Feliks, doof voor Sneeps oren, maar ik was het met hem eens.  
"En waarom moet hij verdwijnen?" Vroeg ik kalm, besluitend dat ik niet nog zo'n uitbarsting wilde als de vorige keer.  
Sneep keek me met felle ogen aan, maar zei niets. Ik probeerde mijn zelfvoldane glimlach te verbergen en keek hoe hij zich omdraaide om weer in zijn ketel te roeren.  
"Als hij maar uit de buurt van mijn drank blijft." Gromde hij.  
"Wees maar niet bang. Ik WIL er niet eens in de buurt komen." Zei Feliks woedend en ik grinnikte.  
Hij draaide zich weer scherp om, om mij hem aan te zien kijken met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ik zag dat hij overwoog iets te zeggen, maar hield zich in en draaide zich weer naar zijn ketel.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd in verwondering. Wat was het toch een vreemde man. Telkens weer kreeg ik weer een tipje van zijn persoonlijkheid te zien. Eerst dacht ik dat hij alleen maar koud en sarcastisch was, maar hij kan af en toe verschrikkelijk heetgebakerd zijn. Best wel grappig, omdat het op mij geen effect heeft.  
"Geef maar toe, iets in hem trekt je aan." Zei Feliks plots geamuseerd en ik keek hem scherp aan.  
"Hoe kom je daar nou bij?" Vroeg ik hem verwonderd.  
"Wat zei je?" Vroeg Sneep zonder zijn drank uit het oog te verliezen.  
"Niets. Ik had het tegen Feliks." Antwoordde ik, blij dat hij de feniks niet kon verstaan.  
Terwijl ik hem nogmaals bekeek vroeg ik mezelf af of Feliks misschien gelijk had.  
'Nee, onmogelijk. Bovendien is hij veel te oud voor me.' Bedacht ik en zag toen ik me weer tot de vogel richtte dat hij me geamuseerd zat te bestuderen.  
"Nee, echt niet." Zei ik defensief, waarop Sneep zich weer naar me omdraaide. Ik haalde mijn schouders met een schaapachtige glimlach op. De vogel neigde even met zijn hoofd naar de zijkant om aan te geven dat het hem niets uitmaakte of ik het met hem eens was of niet.  
"Nou genoeg onzin." Zei ik en opende mij boek van Transfiguratie om nogmaals te proberen een lucifer in een speld te veranderen.  
Na drie keer weer mijn ogen openend om de lucifer te zien liggen zuchtte ik gefrustreerd en zakte achteruit de grote stoel in.  
"Kom op, je kan het wel." Zei Feliks en kwam op mijn schoot zitten.  
Plots voelde ik een warmte zich verspreiden over mijn lichaam en ik keek de vogel verbaasd aan.  
"Probeer het nogmaals." Zei die aanmoedigend en ik sloot mijn ogen.  
De warmte zorgde ervoor dat ik me helemaal ontspande en mijn geest tot rust keerde. Ik dacht aan de instructies in het Zwarte Boek. Ik hield mijn hand boven de lucifer.  
'Probeer het object in je geest te zien.' Dacht ik en zag de lucifer. Stap voor stap bedacht ik hoe het eerst van vorm veranderde en toen van kleur. Ik was er zo zeker van dat er nu een speld moest liggen dat ik bang was dat als ik mijn ogen zou openen er gewoon nog een lucifer zou liggen.  
"Zie je wel dat je het kunt." Hoorde ik Feliks zeggen en mijn ogen schoten open.  
Onder mijn hand lag een perfecte speld. Het had zelfs het rode knopje wat ik zelf had verzonnen. Ik slaagde een kreetje van opwinding en pakte de speld tussen mijn vingers. Ik draaide me om om Sneep het goede nieuws te vertellen, maar die stond me al aan te staren.  
"Kijk!" Zei ik opgewonden en hield de speld naar hem op.  
Hij knikte even kort en wendde zich weer tot zijn drank. Ik keek Feliks aan en haalde mijn schouders op. Na die avond had professor Sneep geen bezwaren meer om Feliks niet toe te laten tot mijn 'lessen'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De middag voor de ontmoeting met de SVP hield ik Hermelien aan in de gangen.  
"We weten niet precies waar we moeten zijn vanavond." Zei ik zacht tegen haar.  
Hermelien keek even rond of er geen luistervinken in de buurt waren.  
"Ontmoet me vanavond om acht uur bij de trap die naar de zevende verdieping leidt." Zei ze haastig en liep verder.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op en zorgde ervoor dat ik die avond om acht uur bij de trappen stond.  
Hermelien kwam gehaast aangelopen.  
"We moeten nog even wachten op Ron, die is er ook zo."  
En nog voor ze haar zin had afgemaakt zagen we Ron de brede trappen beklimmen, gevolgd door Marcel.  
"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" Vroeg ik verbaasd toen ik Rons vuurrode gezicht zag.  
"Zwerkbal." Zei hij kortaf.  
"We moeten gaan, anders komen we nog te laat." Zei Hermelien en ze ging ons voor naar de derde verdieping en liep een gang door. Tot mijn verbazing draaide ze aan het einde weer om en liep weer terug.  
"Wat ga je nou doen?" Vroeg ik verbaasd.  
"Ssst." Siste Ron en ik keek Evelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
Aan het begin van de gang draaide Hermelien weer om en kwam onze kant op. Toen viel me plots een deur op die was verschenen tegenover het grote wandkleed.  
"Heb jij die deur net gezien?" Vroeg ik Evelien en die schudde haar hoofd ook verbaasd.  
"Welkom bij de Kamer van Hoge Nood." Zei Ron met een grijns en hij opende een deur om een ruimte binnen te stappen die eruit zag om speciaal Verweer in te geven. Tegen de muren stonden grote boekenkasten met titels als 'De Zwarte Kunsten te Slim Af' en 'Spreukgebruik uit Noodweer' en instrumenten waarvan ik dacht dat één ervan een Vijanvizier was, die bij professor Dolleman in het kantoor had gehangen. Op de grond lagen allemaal grote kussens waarop al verscheidene leerlingen zaten die ons geen aandacht gaven. Evelien en ik zochten een kussen uit dicht bij Hermelien.  
"Oké." Begon Harry. "Het lijkt me verstandig om vanavond nog eens de dingen te herhalen die we tot dusver geoefend hebben. Dit is tenslotte de laatste bijeenkomst voor de vakantie en het heeft geen zin om aan iets nieuws te beginnen als er daarna een gat van drie weken valt –"  
"Gaan we niets doen?" Zei een blonde jongen uit Huffelpuf op fluistertoon, maar iedereen kon hem horen. "Als ik dat had geweten, was ik niet gekomen."  
"Dan is het jammer dat Harry het niet eerder tegen je heeft gezegd." Zei één van de roodharige tweeling.  
Ik grinnikte. Blijkbaar was die jongen niet zo populair.  
"- jullie kunnen met zijn tweeën oefenen," zei Harry. "Laten we eerst tien minuten de Stremspreuk doen, dan pakken we daarna de kussens en proberen we nog een keer te verlammen." Ik keek Evelien aan.  
"Die ken ik allemaal nog niet." Zei ik verongelukt.  
"Maakt niet uit. Je bent toch hier om ze te leren?" Zei Evelien en haalde haar schouders op. "Ik help je wel."  
"Oké. Wat is de spreuk?" Vroeg ik een beetje onzeker.  
"De Stremspreuk is 'Impedimenta'." Legde ze uit en ze liet de goede stafbeweging zien. "Probeer maar."  
"Impedimenta!" Zei ik onzeker en zwaaide met mijn staf. Er gebeurde niets en ik keek Evelien schaapachtig aan.  
"Je moet je beweging iets soepeler maken, zoals dit." Zei ze en liet het zien.  
"Hoe gaat het hier?" Vroeg Harry en ik keek hem wanhopig aan.  
"Ik ken die spreuken nog niet." Zei ik.  
"Ik zal je wel helpen." Antwoordde hij en begon het gebruik van de spreuk uit te leggen. Hij was echt een goede leraar en na tien minuten lukt het me om een vallend papiertje te laten hangen in de lucht. De spreuk op een persoon gebruiken was nog te moeilijk voor mij. Evelien deed ondertussen met Marcel. Verlammen ging iets beter en toen Harry op zijn fluitje blies was ik erg trots op mezelf, al ging het natuurlijk niet zo goed als bij de anderen.  
"Misschien kunnen we na de vakantie met de moeilijker spreuken beginnen – wie weet zelfs met de patronus." Zei Harry en toen kreeg ik het toch wel een beetje warm, want de patronus was veel te moeilijk voor mij. Ik wist het zeker.  
Toen iedereen de kamer begon te verlaten zei ik tegen Evelien dat ze al vast mocht gaan, ik wilde Harry even spreken.  
"Hé Harry." Zei ik en hielp hem met de kussens. "Je bent echt een goede leraar."  
"Dank je." Antwoordde hij grijnzend. "Jij deed het ook nog niet zo slecht. Heb je die spreuken echt nog nooit gedaan?"  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
"Ik ben er pas een maand achter dat ik magische krachten heb." Zei ik.  
"Dan gaat het best snel." Zei hij bewonderend.  
"Ja, maar toch nog niet zo snel als dat ik gehoopt had." Zuchtte ik. "Ik had misschien een idee." Hij keek me geïnteresseerd aan.  
"Als je me nou eens wat spreuken gaf die ik zou kunnen oefenen. Spreuken waarvan jij zegt die ik wel zou moeten weten." Zei ik hoopvol. "Aan Omber heb ik niet veel."  
"Is goed hoor." Zei hij, maar hij keek niet naar mij, hij keek naar de deur, waar Cho Chang haar vriendin zei dat ze alvast weg kon gaan. Hij begon plots verwoed de kussens recht te leggen.  
"Eh… oké." Zei ik. Ik kon hier het best weg wezen. Ik wist wat Harry voor haar voelde en ze kwam onze kant op.  
"Ik spreek je daar morgen weer over?" Vroeg ik hoopvol.  
"Is goed." Zei hij afwezig en ik liep hoofdschuddend weg, Cho even glimlachend aankijkend.  
Toen ik de kamer uit kwam zag ik Evelien staan.  
"Wat?" Vroeg die toen ze mijn grijns zag.  
"Cho is daarbinnen met Harry. Alleen." Zei ik.  
"Nou en?" Vroeg ze.  
"Harry vind haar leuk." Legde ik uit en ze begon ook te grijnzen.  
Plots voelde ik me niet meer zo prettig. Ik voelde me een beetje teleurgesteld om iets.  
"Wat is er?" Vroeg Evelien die mijn stemmingswisseling opmerkte.  
"Ik weet het niet." Zei ik een beetje verwilderd. "Ik voel me een beetje raar."  
"Dan zullen we maar snel naar de leerlingenkamer gaan." Zei Evelien en we daalden de trappen af.  
Plots voelde ik iets anders. Ik voelde me heel zenuwachtig worden en ik ging even op de trap zitten om te proberen om tot rust te komen, maar het gevoel bleef. Ik voelde me zo zenuwachtig. Mijn hart leek alsof het uit mijn borst zou springen en het bloed ruiste door mijn hoofd. Evelien vroeg wat, maar ik verstond haar niet. Beelden van sproetjes en wimpers met tranen zag ik plots voor me en ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik keek Evelien verbluft aan toen de beelden en het gevoel in eens verdween.  
"Wat is er?" Vroeg ze.  
"Ik heb geen idee wat er aan de hand is. Ik voelde me plots heel zenuwachtig worden en ik zag een meisjesgezicht." Legde ik omslachtig uit.  
Ze keek me fronsend aan.  
"Wie was het dan?"  
"Ik weet het niet. Ik zag maar een paar dingen. Sproeten en wat donkere ogen. Kon Cho Chang wel zijn geweest." Zei ik terwijl ik nadacht.  
Ze keek me bevreemd aan.  
"Dit is echt zo vreemd." Zei ik.  
"Zeg dat wel." Zei ze en we keken elkaar even in stilte aan. Ik te verbluft en Evelien wist niet wat ze erop moest zeggen.  
"Wat zou het kunnen betekenen?"  
"Ik heb geen idee." Zei Evelien en haalde haar schouders op.  
"Ik ben er eigenlijk wel zeker van dat het Cho was." Zei ik toen ik me haar herinnerde toen ik de Kamer van Hoge Nood verliet en haar gedag zei.  
"Cho is alleen bij Harry." Zei Evelien en ze zei het alsof ze bevestiging nodig had.  
"Ja." Zei ik maar.  
"Alleen, toch?"  
"Eh… ja." Zei ik, niet wetend waar ze precies heen wilde.  
"En je zei dat je je heel zenuwachtig voelde?" Vroeg ze en toen dacht ik dat ik wist wat ze bedoelde.  
"Je denkt toch niet dat…" Vroeg ik verblufd.  
"Ja, net als die ene droom waarvan je me vertelde. Die ene over die gang met die gesloten deur."  
"Zou die dan ook van Harry zijn?"  
"Je kunt het altijd vragen." Zei ze schouderophalend en ik begon weer met de trap af te lopen.  
"Ja, haha." Zei ik terwijl Evelien achter me liep. "Ik zie het al helemaal voor me: 'Zeg Harry, droom jij soms over donkere gangen met gesloten deuren?' Dat klinkt niet stom of zo."  
"Nee, dat klinkt niet stom, want die heb ik inderdaad." Zei plots een jongensstem en ik draai me om om daar Harry te zien staan. "Hoe weet jij dat?"  
Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan en dacht snel na over wat ik tegen hem ging zeggen.  
"Nou eh… Ik weet het ook niet precies, maar ik ga nu meteen naar professor Perkamentus om het te vragen." Zei ik en Harry knikte. Ik zag dat hij er nog niet helemaal bij was met zijn hoofd en ik voelde me zo ongemakkelijk dat ik zo snel mogelijk daar weg wilde, dus namen we afscheid om vervolgens met dezelfde trap naar beneden te gaan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please Review!!! 


	19. Het tweede paar ogen van de slang

Een kort hoofdstuk. Omdat ik het zo druk heb met mijn nieuwe studie. Beter dan niets?  
  
Tourniquet - Thanks :D bedankt voor het reviewen!  
  
Earwen-Elf - Toch spannend? THanks. Ik update zo snel mogelijk.  
  
Saffhire - Bedankt! Met het aantal hoofdstukken komt het wel goed, geloof ik :D Bedankt voor het reviewen!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 19  
Het tweede paar ogen van de slang

* * *

"Zal ik met je mee gaan?" Vroeg Evelien voorzichtig, want mijn geschoktheid was omgeslagen in woede. Woede over alle dingen die ik niet begreep. En dat waren er veel.  
Waarom zag ik Harry's dromen en waarom zag ik in vredesnaam dat beeld van Cho? Het sloeg allemaal nergens op.  
'Waarom heb ik deze krachten gekregen? Wat zijn het eigenlijk voor krachten? Wat heeft die feeniks er in 's hemelsnaam mee te maken? En Merlijn kan ik ook niet verklaren.' Dacht ik en wreef over mijn voorhoofd.  
Nadat we afscheid hadden genomen met Harry had ik plotseling verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn gekregen, mijn voorhoofd gloeide helemaal. Nee, niet helemaal. Ik vergeleek één kant van mijn voorhoofd met de andere en kwam tot de conclusie dat de ene helft echt een stuk warmer was dan het andere.  
"Wat is er?" Vroeg Evelien.  
"Niets, enkel wat hoofdpijn." Zei ik en draaide me om om haar aan te kijken, want ze liep nog steeds achter me. "Ik denk dat ik eerst even langs Madam Pleister langs ga."  
Ze keek me met grote ogen aan.  
"Wat?" Vroeg ik een beetje geïrriteerd. "Van al die vreemde dingen is het toch normaal dat een mens hoofdpijn krijgt?"  
"Nee, dat is het niet." Zei ze en keek me nog steeds aan. Nee, ze keek me niet aan, ze keek naar mijn voorhoofd.  
"Je voorhoofd." Zei ze en kwam wat dichterbij staan. "Het begint te vervagen, maar ik ben er zeker van dat ik net een vlek op je voorhoofd zag in de vorm van een bliksemschicht."  
"Nu is het echt genoeg." Zei ik na haar even aan te hebben gestaard. "We gaan nu naar Perkamentus."  
"Hum hum. Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg plots iemand achter me met een stem waar ik kippenvel van kreeg.  
Ik dacht vlug na en draaide me om.  
"Dag professor Omber." Zei ik vriendelijk naar het kleine vrouwtje. "Het is Foppe."  
"Zo zo. Foppe dus." Zei ze gemaakt vriendelijk. Hoewel ik de laatste week zo vriendelijk mogelijk heb gedaan, is het me nog niet gelukt om haar vertrouwen te winnen.  
Ik knikte met een onschuldig gezicht, al lang niet meer van plan om naar professor Perkamentus te gaan. Dat kon wel wachten. Ik hoopte erop dat ze er niet achter zou komen waar we geweest waren.  
"En wat is er met Foppe?" Vroeg ze, maar toen zag ik een duistere gestalte in mijn ooghoeken.  
"Is er een probleem?" Vroeg de duistere stem behorend tot professor Sneep. Ik vorge me af waar hij zo snel vandaan kwam.  
"Dat vroeg ik me ook af, professor Sneep." Zei Omber. "Ze was net van plan het uit te leggen."  
"Nou, Foppe heeft mijn kussen gestolen, en zonder kussen kan ik niet slapen." Terwij ik dat zei keek ik betekinsvol naar professor Sneep.  
"Zonder kussen kan je niet slapen." Zei ze begrijpend. "Daar zullen we dan maar meteen wat aan doen."  
Ze pakte haar toverstaf en toverde een kussen tevoorschijn en gaf hem aan mij. "Dank u wel professor." Zei ik gespeeld dankbaar en ik keek haar verwachtingsvol aan.  
"Ik geloof dat deze twee jongedames in bed behoren te liggen?" Zei professor Sneep.  
"Daar hebt u volkomen gelijk in, professor. Als u zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om ze naar hun leerlingenkamer te begeleiden. Dan zal ik iets ondernemen tegen die Foppe." Antwoordde Omber en knikte even voordat ze weg liep.  
"Foppe?" Fluisterde Evelien met grote glinsterende ogen.  
Ik haalde schaapachtig mijn schouders op. "Kon niets anders verzinnen."  
Professor Sneep wierp even een blik op me voordat hij aanliep en ons voorging naar de kerkers.  
"Professor? Kan ik u even spreken?" Vroeg ik toen we voor de ingang stonden.  
Evelien keek me even aan en ik gaf aan dat ze weg mocht gaan.  
"Natuurlijk." Zei hij en we liepen verder naar zijn kantoor.

* * *

"Professor, ik heb de laatste tijd vreemde dromen." Zei ik terwijl ik in een van de stoelen ging zitten tegenover zijn bureau. "Dromen, die niet van mij zijn."  
Sneep leunde voorover en plaatste zijn kin op zijn handen. Ik durfde hem niet in zijn ogen te kijken.  
"De dromen zijn niet van jou?" Vroeg hij ongelovig.  
"Nee. Ik weet niet hoe ik het uit moet leggen, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ik er buiten sta. Buiten de droom. Alsof ik vanaf een afstand sta te kijken." Zei ik een beetje wanhopig, ik wist niet hoe ik het duidelijk moest zeggen. "Ik zie het wel door de ogen van degene die het droomt, maar toch… Ik ben er niet zelf."  
"Aha. En van wie zijn de dromen dan?"  
"De dromen zijn van Harry." Zei ik zachtjes. "Harry Potter."  
"Potter." Siste hij. "Hoe ben je daar zo zeker van?"  
"Nou, ik heb het hem gevraagd." Zei ik en ik keek hem snel even aan om daarna mijn blik weer meteen op mijn handen te richten.  
"Je hebt het hem gevraagd." Zei hij een beetje ongeduldig. "En hoe wist je het dat hij het was voordat je het had gevraagd?"  
"Nou…" Ik overwoog wat ik hem allemaal kon vertellen. Over de SVP kon ik niets zeggen, ik wist dat Hermelien een of andere spreuk had uitgesproken over de rol perkament die Evelien en ik hadden getekend.  
"Vanavond voelde ik iets." Begon ik en ik hoorde zelf hoe vreemd het klonk. Het was ook zo moeilijk om uit te leggen. "Ik voelde iets, wat helemaal niet klopte. Een emotie die niet klopte." Ik keek snel weer even naar professor Sneep die me nog steeds doordringend aan zat te kijken. Ik voelde me warm worden.  
"Ik voelde me zenuwachtig en ik… ik zag iets." Zei ik ongemakkelijk. Harry zou er niet blij mee zijn als ik Sneep zou vertellen dat ik heb gevoeld wat er deze avond was gebeurd.  
Ik viel stil en het leek wel een eeuwigheid voordat Sneep een ongeduldig gebaar maakte.  
"Nou, wat zag je?"  
"Ik zag een gezicht." Zei ik snel.  
"Van wie?" Vroeg hij toen er weer een stilte viel.  
"Een leerling. Het maakt niet uit van wie, maar het beeld kwam van Harry, ik weet het zeker. Daarom heb ik hem gevraagd of hij ook die droom had. Nou ja, hij overhoorde mijn gesprek met Evelien daarover, maar dat maakt niet uit. Hij heeft me verteld dat hij die droom ook heeft." Het bleef weer even stil en ik voelde me verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk.  
"Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is." Zei ik uiteindelijk en keek hem wanhopig aan.  
Hij keek bedenkelijk terug en het bleef weer even stil.  
Opeens stond hij op en liep naar het haardvuur. Hij strooide wat poeder in het vuur en zei:  
"Albus Perkamentus." "Wat is er, Severus?" Hoorde ik toen de stem van Professor Perkamentus.  
"Kan ik u spreken in uw kantoor." "Ik zal even kijken." Zei Perkamentus weer en het bleef even stil. "Dat is mogelijk." "Dan zie ik u zo." Zei Sneep en draaide zich om naar mij. Hij liep naar de deur en gebaarde me hem te volgen.

* * *

Nadat ik Perkamentus alles had uitgelegd keek hij me even diep aan.  
"En Evelien zag een bliksemschicht op je voorhoofd?" Vroeg hij en ik knikte.  
"Dan lijkt het me inderdaad dat dat alles van Harry af komt." Zei hij en ik zuchtte. Dat leek me inderdaad wel duidelijk op meerdere manieren.  
"Maar waarom?" Vroeg ik.  
"Ik denk dat dat iets is waar je zelf achter zal moeten komen." Zei hij mysterieus.  
"Weet u dan iets?" Vroeg ik hoopvol. "Wat weet u. Alstublieft. U moet het me vertellen, ik wordt gek van die onwetendheid."  
"Helaas kan ik je niets nieuws vertellen." Antwoordde hij. "Maar wellicht heeft het kistje antwoorden voor je."  
'Inderdaad. Ik kan het aan het kistje vragen.' Dacht ik.  
"Maar u weet ook niets?" Vroeg ik teleurgesteld.  
Perkamentus keek me aan, maar zei niets.  
Plots voelde ik me ligt in mijn hoofd worden. Mijn hoofdpijn die was verdwenen toen we het kantoor van Sneep binnen kwamen kwam in tienvoud terug en ik viel achterover in mijn stoel. Mijn ogen werden wazig en ik zag nog hoe professor Perkamentus overeind kwam en professor Sneep zijn plek bij de deur verliet voordat er een ander beeld voor mijn ogen kwam. Een lange gang. Het was donker, maar er glinsterden dingen in onwerkelijke kleuren en ik zag een man. Een man met zijn toverstok op mij gericht en ik hapte toe. Ik had lange tanden die zich in het lichaam van de man boorden. Bloed spatte alle kanten op en de man viel achterover. Vreemd genoeg zag ik alles, maar ik hoorde niets, voelde niets. De beelde vervaagden en het kantoor van Perkamentus werd weer scherp. Mijn hoofd leek uit elkaar te barsten en ik bracht een hand naar mijn voorhoofd. Ik voelde dat ik op de grond lag. Handen hielden mijn hoofd van de vloer en hielpen me weer in de stoel waar ik blijkbaar vanaf was gegleden.  
"Wat is er? Wat zag je?" Vroeg een stem ongerust.  
"Ik… Ik weet het niet. Niet zeker. Ik was in een gang. Maar er was iets vreemds. Ik lag op de grond. En ik… Ik zag een man. Hij had zijn toverstok getrokken." Zei ik onzeker en ik opende mijn ogen. Ik knipperde tegen het felle licht en iemand reikte me een flesje. Dankbaar nam ik de pijnstiller aan dronk het op. Mijn hoofd werd een stuk helderder en ik keek professor Perkamentus aan.  
"Volgens mij was ik een slang. Ik beet de man." Zei ik verward toen de waarheid zich tot me doordrong. "Volgens mij… O mijn God! Volgens mij doodde ik de man!"  
"Rustig, Samantha." Zei professor Perkamentus. "Feliks."  
Ik zag toen de Feniks van Perkamentus op me af vliegen en Feliks ging op mijn schoot zitten. Meteen verspreidde er zich een warmte door mijn lichaam en dat kalmeerde me.  
"De droom was weer van Harry." Zei ik en keek naar Perkamentus.  
"Jullie moeten gaan." Zei hij en gooide wat poeder in het haardvuur waardoor de vlammen groen werden. "Harry kan dan elk moment hierheen komen. Gebruik het haardvuur." En hij had het nog niet gezegd of er klopte iemand op de deur. SNeep knikte en liep het haardvuur in. Ik keek Perkamentus nog even vragend aan. Hij knikte en ik liep Sneep achterna het haardvuur in.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Het leven van de feniks

Hehe eindelijk weer een hoofdstuk. Het gaat langzaam, maar gestaag. Ik hoop dat jullie het geduld op hebben kunnen brengen...  
_Ik heb net nog iets aangepast. Een klein stukje erbij op het einde..._

Tourniquet - ik ben blij dat ik een nieuwe fan heb.

Earwen-elf - nog steeds bij me. ik ben echt blij dat je het blijft volgen :)

Sapphire - Ik zag dat je me bij je favorieten hebt gezet :) Super :) thanks!

Nu eindelijk weer wat uitleg, ik hoop dat het te begrijpen valt. Als het niet zo is... laat het me weten! Dan zal ik proberen het iets duidelijker te maken!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 20  
Het leven van de feniks

* * *

Ik lag in een groot, comfortabel bed en draaide me nog lekker een keer om, voordat ik toestond dat mijn hoofd werd overspoeld door gedachtes. Gedachtes over het vreemde visioen dat ik had gehad. Dat ik een slang was. Daarna stapte ik het haardvuur, op weg naar…

'Waar ben ik?' Vroeg ik me plotseling af en ik opende mijn ogen.

Ik lag in een groot bed. Groter dan dat van mezelf. Met grote satijnen lakens en zware gordijnen. Ik herkende de omgeving niet en ik rukte de gordijnen opzij.

Met grote ogen bekeek ik het privévertrek dat van niemand anders kon zijn dan van professor Sneep. De slaapruimte was niet groot. Er stond een bed, een nachtkastje, en verder niets. Er waren wel drie deuren die toegang gaven tot de kamer.

'Waarschijnlijk vind hij dat je in een slaapkamer niets anders doet dan slapen.' Dacht ik en voelde aan de gladde lakens.

'Ik heb in Sneep's bed geslapen!' Schoot er toen door me heen en ik werd er helemaal zenuwachtig van. De plagerige woorden van Feliks gingen weer door mijn hoofd.

'Geef maar toe, iets in hem trekt je aan'

'Misschien toch wel, maar waarom? Het is gewoon onmogelijk. Hij is een sarcastische, onsymphatieke eigenlijk verschrikkelijke man. Heel anders dan Chris. Chris is spontaan, open, vriendelijk. Hij lacht altijd. Maar dat gesloten, mysterieuze doen van Sneep trekt me nou juist aan'

Zo dacht ik na over Sneep. Aan zijn blik en zijn stem die de rillingen over mijn rug lieten lopen.

Terwijl ik nadacht zag ik dat ik gelukkig al mijn kleren nog aan had. Hij had me dus niet uitgekleed. Dat was ook iets wat ik hem niet zo snel zou zien doen.

Onwillekeurig kwamen er beelden voor me die ik blozend in een hoekje van mijn gedachtes stopte en snel aan iets anders probeerde te denken.

Het visioen dat ik had gehad. De visioen van Harry. Die kwam dus van Voldemort. Had Voldemort geen slang? Nagini of zoiets? Het beeld van de slang die de man aanviel kwam weer bij me boven. Overal bloed. Bloed op de grond, bloed op de muren. Hoewel de visioen geluid- en gevoellloos was geweest, wist ik precies hoe het warme, kleverige bloed aanvoelde. Ik kreeg er tranen van in mijn ogen.

'Wie was die man? Waarom werd hij gedood? Is hij wel dood? Als hij maar niet dood is. Niet nog meer slachtoffers.' Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht toen er weer beelden van mensen in onnatuurlijke houdingen naar boven kwamen. Nog meer slachtoffers gemaakt door Voldemort.

'En mijn schuld.' Zei toen een geniepig stemmetje.

"Nee, niet mijn schuld. Niet mijn schuld. Voldemort is de schuldige." Sprak ik hem tegen.

'Maar ze waren op zoek naar jou.' Zei het stemmetje weer.

'Op zoek naar jou.' Het echode in mijn gedachte en ik had geen antwoord. Alleen nog meer vragen.

'Waarom'

Plots ging de deur open en zag ik professor Sneep in de deuropening staan. Ik was zo diep in gedachtes geweest dat het leek alsof ik uit een droom abrupt wakker werd geschud en ik keek hem verdwaasd aan.

"Goed geslapen, hoop ik." Zei professor Sneep en ik kreeg weer een rilling van de manier waarop hij het zei. Ik kon alleen maar schaapachtig glimlachen.

Professor Sneep liep naar de deur rechts van mij en opende die.

"Dit is de badkamer als je er gebruik van wil maken." Zei hij en dankbaar knikte ik en stond op. "Ik zal wat ontbijt laten komen." Hij draaide zich om om weg te gaan.

"Professor?" Vroeg ik zodat hij zich omdraaide en me aankeek met zijn koolzwarte ogen die niets verriedden van wat er in hem omging.

"Bedankt." Zei ik zacht, want ookal liet hij het niet merken, ik wist dat hij het op prijs stelde als je hem bedankte.

Hij knikte kort en ging weg zodat ik me rustig kon douchen.

* * *

Terwijl ik aan het eten was, was hij weer bezig met een of andere toverdrank. Ik had zoveel vragen. Vragen waar ik nog steeds geen antwoorden op had. Antwoorden die ik onderhand wel verwachtte.

"Professor?" Begon ik en hij keek op van zijn drank. Maar toen ik verder wilde gaan, wist ik niet waar te beginnen, dus sloot ik mijn mond weer en haalde mijn schouders op om verder te gaan met eten. Ik dacht na of ik een eenvoudige vraag had die ik makkelijk kon stellen. Vragen die professor Sneep wel zou kunnen beantwoorden. Anders dan 'Wat betekenen mijn krachten?', 'Waarom heb ik de krachten gekregen?' en 'Wat betekent mijn band met Harry.

Zo kwam ik bij Harry. Maar ik was wijs genoeg om niets over Harry te vragen, wetend dat Sneep Harry niet uit kon staan. Ik besloot om iets over het visioen te vragen.

"Wie was de man uit mijn visioen, professor?" Vroeg ik, terwijl ik de beelden van bloed uit mijn hoofd probeerde te houden, gezien ik aan het eten was.

Professor Sneep hield op met waar hij mee bezig was, legde al zijn spullen voorzichtig weg en zette de ketel van het vuur om bij me te komen zitten. Dat verbaasde me heel erg. Hij zetten zijn toverdrank weg om mij iets uit te leggen!

"Is de drank nou niet verpest?" Vroeg ik voorzichtig.

"Ja, maar jij hebt het recht om het hele verhaal te weten. Professor Perkamentus houdt Potter in het duister en dat zint me niet. Zeker niet omdat Potter de neiging heeft om problemen op te zoeken." Zei hij afgunstig. Ik hield wijselijk mijn mond bij die opmerking.

"De man die je in je visioen zag was Arthur Wemel." Zei Sneep.

"Arthur?" Vroeg ik geschokt. "Hij is toch niet…" Ik kon het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om het woord uit te spreken. Ik dacht aan Ron, Ginny en de andere Wemel-kinderen en mijn hart bloedde voor hen, maar professor Sneep schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee, het is ernstig, maar hij overleeft het wel." Zei hij.

"Gelukkig." Zei ik oprecht opgelucht.

"Meneer Potter weet al een boel van de Orde van de Feniks, maar nog niet alles." Ging hij verder en hield een pauze, waarschijnlijk voor mij om te vragen wat de Orde van de Feniks is. Harry had het me echter al een keer uitgelegd en professor Sneep keek me heel even vragend aan.

"Blijkbaar hebben jullie al gezellig met elkaar gepraat." Zei hij sarcastisch.

"Eerlijk gezegd wel." Zei ik bijna verontschuldigend.

"Potter heeft weer eens zijn mond niet kunnen houden, blijkbaar." Siste hij.

Even keken we elkaar in stilte aan waarbij ik voor het eerst duidelijk een emotie waar kon nemen in zijn ogen: woede. Hij was woedend op Harry en ik dacht even na waarom hij zo woedend zou kunnen zijn. Misschien niet om de reden dat Harry mij over de Orde heeft verteld, maar om de reden dát hij het heeft doorverteld aan iemand die hij nauwelijks kent. Dat hij het niet voor zich heeft kunnen houden en toen realiseerde ik me iets.

"Hij zal heus niet rond gaan bazuinen dat jij een spion bent." Zei ik zachtjes en ik zag hem even verbaasd kijken voordat hij zijn gebruikelijke lege blik weer aannam. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Goed. Je weet dus van de Orde." Zei hij en ik knikte. "Wat denk jonge meneer Potter dat de Orde doet?"

"Eh… vechten tegen Voldemort, dacht ik." Antwoordde ik. "Hij denk dat de Orde nu probeert te verhinderen dat Voldemort een of ander wapen in handen krijgt." Hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Meneer Potter de detective." Zei hij sarcastisch.

"Sirius." Zei ik kort.

"Sirius Zwarts. Nog zo iemand die zijn mond niet kan houden." Gromde hij.  
Ik begon het nogal amusant te vinden en vocht tegen een glimlach terwijl ik een slok pompoensap nam.

"Zoals ik al zei, het is gevaarlijk dat Potter niet de gehele waarheid weet, dat probeer ik Perkamentus duidelijk te maken, maar hij vond dat 'de jongen al genoeg aan zijn hoofd had'."

Nu kon ik mijn glimlach niet tegenhouden en keek maar naar mijn bord.

"Potter weet niet dat het wapen dat Voldemort zoekt, iets is dat hij zelf niet aan kan raken. Enkel Potter kan erbij." Ging hij verder. "Voldemort zal er alles aan doen om Potter uit te dagen om het te pakken."

"Wat is 'het'?" Viel ik hem in de rede.

Hij keek me even vernietigend aan voordat hij antwoord gaf.

"Het is een voorspelling. Wat de voorspelling precies zegt weet ik niet, enkel Perkamentus weet dat." Legde hij uit en ik keek hem vragend aan. "In die voorspelling zou worden uitgelegd hoe Voldemort verslagen zou kunnen worden."

Ik snapte wel dat dat belangrijk zou kunnen zijn voor Voldemort, maar niet hoe het zou kunnen worden gebruikt als wapen.

"Aha…" Zei ik en knikte overdreven. "Laat me raden, Wemel was het aan het bewaken en Voldemort wilde de boel verkennen met behulp van zijn slang."

Sneep zei niets en stond weer op. Blijkbaar waren we uitgepraat. Ik dacht weer na over de visioen, want er was nog iets geweest, iets anders een gevoel dat niet te plaatsen was. Een betrapt gevoel.

"Volgend mij heeft Voldemort het gemerkt." Zei ik en Sneep stond stokstil. Langzaam draaide hij zich om.

"Bedoel je… Dat hij weet… Dat Potter heeft meegekeken?" Voor het eerst hoorde ik een professor Sneep die sprakeloos was. Zo geschokt was hij.

"Ik weet niet… volgens mij wel." Zei ik wijfelend. Uit het veld geslagen door zijn reactie. Hij kwam vlak voor me staan en leunde over me heen.

"Weet je het zeker? Weet het heel zeker?" Riep hij, zijn handen steunend op mijn armleuningen en nu zag ik angst in zijn ogen. Pure angst.

"Ik…" Ik kwam niet uit mijn woorden.

"Denk! Denk na!"

Ik haalde even diep adem en sloot mijn ogen. Ik dwong mezelf om de gehele visioen nog een keer te zien. Ik zag hoe de slang, ik, weer toehapte. Alles zonder geluid en gevoel. Één, twee, drie keer. Het bloed spoot alle kanten op. Daarna zou alles vervagen en had ik het kantoor van Perkamentus weer gezien. Nee. In mijn gedachtes ging ik weer een stukje terug. Een heel klein stukje. Vlak voordat ik het kantoor weer zou zien, was er een flits van gevoel en geluid. In dat kleine moment voelde ik het warme bloed stromen en het verbrijzelen van ribben. En iets anders. Het gevoel alsof je betrapt wordt en een flits van herkenning.

Ik opende mijn ogen weer en keek professor Sneep strak aan. Het leek alsof hij het begreep en hij ging weer recht staan. Ik zag hoe hij even nadacht en hij begon richting de deur te lopen.

"Waar ga je heen?" Vroeg ik en hij stond stil.

"Naar Perkamentus." Antwoordde hij zonder zich om te draaien en hij liep de deur uit.

* * *

Toen ik weer in mijn eigen kamer kwam, zag ik Evelien zitten met het kistje op haar schoot.

"Ik dacht dat je wel wat antwoorden wilde, maar ik krijg het kistje niet open." Zei ze met een schaapachtige glimlach.

Ik ging bij haar zitten en nam het kistje van haar over. Zonder enige moeite ging het kistje open.

"Wat zou ik eigenlijk moeten vragen?" Vroeg ik half aan mezelf, half aan Evelien.

"Geen idee." Antwoordde ze. "Kijk eens wat er gebeurd als je gewoon kijkt wat erin zit. Waarschijnlijk zit je zo boordevol vragen dat je ze niet eens bewust hoeft te stellen."

"Misschien heb je gelijk." Zei ik bedachtzaam en stak mijn hand in het kistje.

Ik voelde niets. Helemaal niets. Onwillekeurig kwamen er toch vragen in me op.

'Zouden er nog meer zoals ik zijn geweest?' Dacht ik en prompt voelde ik een stuk papier.

'Dat was eigenlijk niet de vraag waar ik antwoord op wilde hebben.' Dacht ik teleurgesteld, maar ik besloot een gegeven paard niet in de bek te kijken en trok de rol perkament uit het kistje.

"En? Wat is het?" Vroeg Evelien nieuwsgierig.

"Ik vroeg mezelf af of er nog meer zoals ik waren geweest." Zei ik en kreeg een vreemde blik. "Tja, niet de vraag die ik echt beantwoord wilde hebben, maar het is toch fijn om te weten, niet?" Evelien haalde haar schouders op en ik onrolde het perkament. Stil las ik het voor mezelf.

_Het einde van de oorlog is nabij. Met de nieuwe kracht die ik heb verworven ben ik er zeker van dat het snel voorbij zal zijn. Phoenix is met mij samengesmolten en heeft haar krachten aan mij over gedragen, waardoor mijn magie nu voldoende zal zijn om een einde te maken aan zijn Duistere Rijk. Zij zal gemist worden in deze laatste strijd, maar als we het doorstaan keert ze terug. Ze zal altijd terugkeren als het tijd voor haar is. Zij zal zich klaarmaken voor de strijd en sterven om daarna weer terug te keren in een andere gedaante. Want dat is het leven van een feniks. Zij zal er altijd zijn, sluimerend in het diepe, klaar om weer te verschijnen als het Licht wordt bedreigd door het Duister. Zij is de steen die de balans tussen Licht en Duister zal herstellen. Als zij faalt, faalt het Licht en zal het Duister overwinnen. Ik voel de kracht die zich heeft gesterkt in mijn beste vriendin binnenin mij. Ik zal nooit vergeten hoe ze zich heeft geoffert voor het overleven van het Licht. Haar lichaam kon het verlies van de feniks niet aan en ze is in diepe slaap. Merlijn heeft gezegd dat zij ook niet meer terug zal keren tot bewustzijn tot ze haar eigen kracht weer heeft gevonden, maar hij waarschuwde mij dat dat vrij onwaarschijnlijk zal zijn doordat ze te sterk heeft gerekend op de feniks. Zij is zichzelf verloren. Ik zal voor haar bidden, maar eerst zal deze slag overleefd moeten worden. De Orde maakt zich klaar en Zij maakt zich ook klaar in mijn binnenste. Ik voel haar. Ik zal overwinnen.  
_  
"Nou, wat staat er?" Vroeg Evelien.

'Dit betekend dat ik zal sterven.' Ging er door mij heen.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg ze bezorgd. "Je wordt zo bleek. Wil je even gaan liggen?" Ik keek haar aan.

'Begrijpt ze het dan niet? Ik zal sterven!' Dacht ik en keek weer op het perkament. 'Zij zal terugkeren als het tijd voor haar is. Ze zal zich klaarmaken voor de strijd, sterven en daarna weer terugkeren in een andere gedaante.'

"Ik ga sterven." Zei ik hees en ik kreeg het helemaal koud.

Een andere passage trok mijn aandacht.

'Haar lichaam kon het verlies van de feniks niet aan en ze is in diepe slaap.' Las ik. Daarna zag ik enkel nog woorden. 'Eigen kracht. Onwaarschijnlijk. Verloren.' Evelien zei iets, maar ik hoorde haar niet. Het leek alsof ze heel ver weg was.

"Ik moet even alleen zijn." Zei ik uiteindelijk.

"Mag ik het… mag ik het wel lezen?" Vroeg ze aarzelend en ik gaf haar het papier.

"Alsjeblieft. Mag ik even alleen zijn?" Ze knikte en vertrok. Ik staarde in het vuur.

'Ik zou willen dat ik het perkament nooit had gelezen.' Ging er door me heen en ik nam een besluit.  
Als in een trance stond ik op en liep Evelien achterna. Ik vond haar in haar eigen kamer in een stoel voor het vuur. Ze was het perkament geconcenteerd aan het lezen. Ik rukte het zonder pardon uit haar handen en gooide het in het vuur.

"Wat doe je?" Vroeg Evelien geschrokken.

"Het spijt me." Zei ik en richtte mijn staf op haar voorhoofd. "Amnesia!" Ze kreeg een lege blik in haar ogen.

"Je hebt het perkament nooit gezien. Er kwam niets uit het kistje." Zei ik en vertrok.

Terug in mijn kamer pakte ik het kistje en gooide het uit het raam.

* * *

reviews zijn als snoepjes - als je er eenmaal een hebt gekregen, wil je alsmaar meer :) 


	21. Vakantievooruitzicht

_Ik heb bij het vorige hoofdstuk nog iets toegevoegd op het einde. Het paste beter aan het einde van dat hoofdstuk dan aan het begin van dit..._

Het is nu vakantie, dus ik probeer het goed te maken door lekker snel te updaten :), want ik heb gezien dat ik snelle lezers heb :))  
  
goddes-of-imaginary-light - alsjeblieft, hoef je niet zo lang te wachten :)  
  
Earwen-elf - Ik wil graag de spanning erin houden :P

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 21  
Vakantievooruitzicht

* * *

De volgende dag liep ik door school, steeds proberend om het stuk perkament uit mijn hoofd te zetten. Maar hoe meer ik dat wilde, hoe vaker ik eraan dacht dat ik zou sterven. Ik voelde me schuldig over Evelien, maar ik kon het er niet bij hebben dat ze het zou weten. Dan zou ik alleen maar medelijdende blikken krijgen. Bovendien zou de hele school het dan binnen de kortste keren weten, want Evelien en Jasper blijken goede vrienden te zijn geworden. En Jasper praat nogal veel. Dus ik liep door de school, proberend nergens aan te denken, toen ik Hermelien tegen kwam. Meteen moest ik aan Harry denken en het visioen van de afgelopen woensdag.  
"Hé Hermelien." Zei ik verbaasd. "Ben je niet met Harry en de Wemels mee?"  
Ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan. Niemand wist van het visioen dat ik samen met Harry had gehad.  
"Nee, ik ga skieën met mijn ouders." Antwoordde ze.  
"Oh. Veel plezier dan. Skieën is hartstikke leuk." Zei ik en probeerde daarmee weg te komen, maar ik kreeg een onderzoekende blik van Hermelien.  
"Wat?" Vroeg ik onschuldig.  
Ze trok me mee een leeg lokaal in.  
"Hoe weet jij dat Harry weg is?" Vroeg ze.  
"Nou, ik heb hem de laatste dagen niet gezien." Loog ik.  
"Alsof jij gaat kijken of iedereen aanwezig is elke dag." Zei ze schamper.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
"Hij is nogal een opmerkende verschijning." Glimlachte ik schaapachtig. "Bovendien valt het wel op als opeens alle roodharigen van Griffoendog weg zijn."  
Ze keek me nog eens lang aan.  
"Het maakt me niet uit als je het me niet wilt vertellen." Zei Hermelien en ik keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan.  
Ik haalde nogmaals mijn schouders op.  
"Prettige vakantie." Zei ze verliet het lokaal.  
Ik vertrok meteen na haar en schrok van een duistere gestalte die me op stond te wachten.  
'Ik zweer het, het lijkt wel of hij me aan het volgen is.' Ging er door me heen en ik kreeg er de rillingen van.  
"Professor Perkamentus wil je spreken. Volg me." Zei Sneep onheilspellend en ging voorop.  
Gedwee volgde ik hem.

* * *

"Ah, Samantha." Zei Perkamentus joviaal toen ik zijn vertrekken binnen kwam. "Je voelt je weet wat beter, neem ik aan."  
"Jazeker." Loog ik en ging in een stoel tegenover hem zitten.  
Ik zag hoe Sneep zijn gebruikelijke positie van tegen de muur leunen met zijn armen gekruist voor zich innam, een duistere vlek in mijn ooghoeken. Altijd aanwezig. Zo voelde hij ook.  
Perkamentus ging ook zitten en keek me even onderzoekend aan, maar hij zei niets.  
"Dus." Begon ik maar, onwillekeurig kwam er een zinnetje van een van mijn vriendinnen als antwoord: "Een kip is geen mus."  
Ik zag hoe een glimlach zich vormde op het gezich van Perkamentus.  
"Dat is het zeker niet." Antwoordde hij.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
"Ik ben blij dat je nog wat van je humor hebt behouden na woensdagavond." Zei hij.  
Ik wilde vragen hoe het met Arthur Wemel ging, maar hij hief zijn hand op.  
"Met meneer Wemel gaat het alweer wat beter, maar daar wilde ik het niet over hebben." Ging hij verder. "Na jou conclusie dat Voldemort het in de gaten zou hebben gekregen dat Harry meekeek, moeten er enkele voorzorgsmaatregelen worden genomen. Waarom er een band bestaat tussen jou en Harry is niet duidelijk, maar hij wordt steeds sterker." Ik knikte als in bevestiging.  
"Harry heeft echter weer een band met Voldemort. Toen de spreuk die Harry had moeten doden terugkaatste, is die band ontstaan. Wij vrezen echter dat Voldemort, nu hij weet dat er een band bestaat tussen hem en Harry, hem zal proberen te beïnvloeden. Heer Voldemort is uiterst bedreven in Legilimentie."  
Een vragende blik van mij eiste uitleg.  
"Legilimentie is het onttrekken van gevoelens en herinnneringen van anderen. Meestal is daarbij oogcontact nodig, maar door de band tussen Harry en hem is het niet nodig. Op momenten dat Harry's geest ontspannen en kwetsbaar is, deelt hij de gedachten van Voldemort. En vanwege die band tussen jou en Harry vrezen wij ook voor jou. Daarom hebben professor Sneep en ik besloten jullie beiden les te geven in Occlumentie."  
"En wat is dat?" Vroeg ik.  
"Dat is het beschermen van de geest tegen magische inbreuk en beïnvloeding." Legde hij uit. "Occlumentie zal voor jou nog een voordeel hebben." Ging hij verder. "Het zal je helpen om je geest af te sluiten voor alles om je heen, waardoor je je krachten makkelijker zal kunnen gebruiken."  
'Ik weet niet of ik mijn krachten nog wel wil gebruiken.' Dacht ik mokkend en keek naar de vloer. 'Mijn krachten zullen mijn dood worden.'  
De woorden van het perkament kwamen weer bij me boven. _'Zij zal zich klaarmaken voor de strijd en sterven om daarna weer terug te keren in een andere gedaante. Want dat is het leven van de feniks._' '  
Me klaarmaken voor de strijd betekend natuurlijk mijn krachten onder controle krijgen.' Dacht ik. 'En daarna zal ik sterven. Mezelf verliezen omdat ik teveel op de kracht van de feniks heb vertrouwd. Ik ga mezelf niet verliezen.'  
Maar ik zei niets. Ik knikte braaf.  
"Professor Sneep zal na de vakantie beginnen met de lessen." Ik knikte, maar merkte niet hoe Sneep zich ontevreden bewoog.  
"Kom je ook naar het nieuwjaarsfeest?" Vroeg Perkamentus plots en ik keek hem weer aan.  
"Natuurlijk." Zei ik opgewekt.  
"Ik hoorde dat professor Sneep zo vriendelijk was geweest om al een jurk voor je te kopen."  
Ik knikte vrolijk en voelde dat dit het einde van het gesprek was, dus ik stond op.  
"Is er verder niets dat je me wilt vertellen?" Vroeg Perkamentus en het leek alsof hij wist wat me dwars zat, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd en verliet zijn kamer.

* * *

Zachtjes kwam ik het muzieklokaal binnen. Ik hoopte dat er niemand was, want ik was toe aan wat stilte. Maar voordat ik de deur naar de pianokamer kon openen hoorde ik een vrolijke 'goedendag' achter me en met tegenzin draaide ik me om.  
"Dag professor." Zei ik monotoom.  
"Wat heb ik nou gezegd, noem me Chris!" Zei hij.  
"Goed Chris." Zei ik met tegenzin. "Zeg, zou ik even piano mogen spelen." "Natuurlijk, Samantha." Zei hij vrolijk en dat stond me tegen. Ik ging de kamer binnen en sloot de deur meteen achter me, want ik zag hoe hij zich klaarmaakte om me achterna te komen. Met een gemene glimlach draaide ik de sleutel om in het slot.  
Ik zuchtte in de stilte van de ronde kamer. Met een glimlach ging ik achter de vleugel zitten en begon te spelen. Ik ging op in de muziek en al mijn problemen vervaagde.  
Ergens in een grote villa las Lucius Malfidus de brief van zijn zoon en een duistere glimlach kroop over zijn gelaat.  
"Perfect." Siste hij en maakte zich klaar voor een bezoek aan Madam Mallekin.  
Er werd luid op de deur geklopt.  
"Sam! Samantha, doe open alsjeblieft." Klonk de stem van Evelien.  
Ik deed de deur van het slot en ging weer achter de vleugel zitten.  
"Dus hier heb je de hele dag gezeten." Zei ze toen ze binnen kwam.  
"De hele dag?" Vroeg ik ongeïnteresseerd.  
"Ja, we vertrekken zo naar huis. Ik wilde je even een fijne vakantie wensen." Zei ze.  
"Fijne vakantie." Zei ik, met mijn rug naar haar toe.  
Ik raakte een paar toetsen aan.  
"Ik zie je woensdag, ja?" Vroeg ze onzeker.  
"Ja, tot woensdag." Ze kwam langs me staan en legde een hand op mijn schouder.  
"Wat is er toch Sam?" Vroeg ze.  
Ik gaf haar een kleine glimlach.  
"Daar hoef jij je niet druk over te maken." Zei ik geruststellend.  
"Maar ik wil me er druk over maken Sam!" Zei ze wanhopig. "Je bent mijn beste vriendin. Je bent mijn enige vriendin!"  
"Luister. Je hoeft je er niet druk over te maken." Zei ik onverzettelijk. "Ga maar naar huis. Je vader wacht op je."  
"Dat is het hè?" Zei ze. "Iedereen gaat naar huis. Naar zijn familie en jij moet hier blijven."  
Ze had voor een gedeelte gelijk. Het was ook iets wat me dwars zat, maar niet alles. Alles van mijn verleden was uitgewist en een toekomst had ik niet. Maar het was beter dat ze dat niet wist, dus ik gaf haar een weke glimlach, waardoor ze dacht dat ze gelijk had.  
"Ik heb een idee." Zei ze plots. "Waarom ga je niet met me mee?"  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
"Er wordt van me verwacht dat ik train." Zei ik moedeloos met een wuivend gebaar.  
"Één dag mag toch wel?" Zei ze verontwaardigd. "Als je nou de 31e komt. Voor het feest. Kun je mijn haar doen. Kunnen we ons samen lekker optutten." Ze zei het alsof het een echt feest was.  
"Ik dacht dat je niet van optutten houdt." Zei ik lachend. Het was haar toch gelukt om me op te vrolijken.  
'Ze is een echte vriendin.' Ging het door me heen.  
"Ja… nou… alleen dan." Zei ze verdedigend waardoor ik nog harder moest lachen.  
"Dus?" Vroeg ze nadat ik was uitgelachen.  
"Een kip is geen mus." Zei ik en moest weer lachen.  
Ik kreeg een verveelde blik.  
"Oké oké." Zei ik. "Ik zou het leuk vinden om te komen."  
"Goed. Ik uil je of vader het goed vind." Zei ze grijnzend. "Ik denk wel dat je nog permissie moet vragen aan Sneep of Perkamentus. Die kunnen ook meteen zeggen waar je heen moet."  
"Evelien?" Kwam de stem van Chris uit de deuropening. "De koetsen vertrekken over tien minuten."  
"Heb ik hier zo lang gezeten?" Vroeg ik geschrokken.  
Evelien haalde haar schouders op.  
"Ik moet dus gaan." Zei ze en liep aan.  
"Wacht! Ik wil je uitzwaaien!" Riep ik en rende haar achterna.

* * *

Ik keek hoe ze in een koets stapte. Tot mijn verbazing werden die getrokken door grote paardachtige wezens met grote vleugels. Hermelien kwam langs me staan.  
"Ga je ook naar het feest?" Vroeg ik haar.  
"Gaat niet als ik in Oostenrijk zit." Antwoordde ze glimlachend.  
"Zou Harry komen?"  
"Ik denk het niet." Antwoordde ze wijfelend. "Ze zijn nog te ongerust over Arthur denk ik."  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Best begrijpelijk."  
"Volgens mij zijn ze het ook helemaal vergeten." Grijnsde Hermelien.  
"Zeg, ik wist niet dat die koetsen getrokken werden door… paardachtige wezens." Zei ik.  
"O, kun je ze ook zien?" Vroeg ze, maar realizeerde zich toen iets. "Stomme vraag. Dat zijn Terzielers. O ze vertrekken! Prettige vakantie!" Ze rende naar de koetsen en stapte snel in.  
"Skie ze!" Riep ik haar na.  
Ik zag Evelien nog zwaaien voordat ze uit zicht verdwenen.  
Toen ik het kasteel weer in wilde lopen liep ik bijna tegen professor Sneep op.  
"Ik verwacht je nog steeds iedere avond." Zei hij koud. "Ookal is het nu vakantie."  
En hij was weer weg.  
"Jippie." Mompelde ik droog en volgde hem het kasteel in, van plan om te kijken of er nog iets eetbaars was.

* * *

Please Review!


	22. Over ontwijken en vleugels

Disclaimer als voorgaande hoofdstukken 

Hallo allemaal!  
Dat was me wat zeg. Het afgelopen jaar was niet zo prettig, mijn gezondheid liet me een beetje in de steek, maar: I'm Back!  
Jullie reviews zorgden ervoor dat ik weer doorging, dus blijf zo doorgaan!

**goddes-of-imaginary-light** --- Het was een hele tijd geleden dat jij gereviewd hebt, maar daarom wil ik je juist bedanken. Ik hoop dat je nog zin hebt om dit verhaal te volgen...

**lissias** --- Nog zo'n trouwe lezer, ik hoop dat je er nog bent. Je reviews hielden me op de been!

**Marigje** --- Hoi hoi! Een nieuwe lezer! Fijn dat je het nog boeiend vond en het werd inderdaad saaier, maar ik had het geloof ik nodig om wat dingen uit te leggen enzo. Ik ben nou eenmaal wat langdradig. En wacht maar... de romance komt er wel... Alleen nu nog niet :-p, al zit er in het volgende hoofstuk wel wat Sam-Sneep interactie, maar of dat goed is? Welk koppel vind jij het beste? Sam en Sneep of Sam en Chris. Of misschien Sam en Harry? Of andere combinaties:) vind t wel leuk om iemands mening te horen... dank je dat je vind dat het strookt met het echte verhaal. Daar streef ik naar! Al ben ik bang dat dat het volgende jaar niet echt meer zal lukken, heb namelijk al iets in mijn hoofd en het volgende boek komt al bijna uit (yes yes yes yes yes yes)

**Salty** --- Nog een nieuwe lezer! dank dank! Vind het fijn dat ik je kan boeien!

Goed. Zoals ik bij Marigje al zei, volgende hoofdstukken zal wat meer geconcentreerd worden op Sam-Sneep. Fans vanSam-Chris: komt nog: beloofd!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 22  
Ontwijken en vleugels

* * *

De vakantie was begonnen. Na twee dagen had ik al het extra huiswerk dat ik had gekregen af en doelloos liep ik in de lange, lege gangen van het kasteel.

Ik was niet meer veel op mijn kamer. Elke keer als ik binnen kwam zag ik het kistje op het tafeltje staan. Het herinnerde me aan het perkament en aan wat ik Evelien heb aangedaan. Ik wilde er niet aan denken, maar telkens kwamen de onbeantwoordbare vragen in mijn hoofd.

Waarom doe ik dit? Om te sterven? Ben ik enkel teruggekomen om weer te sterven? Ik dit soms een soort grap van het noodlot? Breng haar terug, laat haar nieuwe vrienden maken en laat haar dan sterven.

De vragen maakten me gek en de nachtmerries hielpen ook niet mee: ik sliep veel te weinig.

Ik stortte me in het werk om alles te vergeten. Ik ontweek de mensen die nog wel op school waren, want in hun ogen zag ik alleen maar verwijten. Waarom heb je met Eveliens geheugen geknoeid?

Ik sloot me op in het lokaal van Chris en speelde piano tot mijn armen zeer deden, maar zorgde dat ik Chris zelf niet zag. Ik had geluk: hij was niet op school deze vakantie. Zou hij wel op het bal komen?

's Avonds bleef ik zolang mogelijk bij professor Sneep. Hij stelde geen lastige vragen en liet me mijn gang gaan.

Ik was blij met zijn stille aanwezigheid. Het onderdrukte een beetje het gevoel van eenzaamheid dat ik had.

Ik oefende mijn krachten met behulp van Felik, die zijn normale grappen achterwege liet. Misschien voelde hij hoe ik me voelde? In ieder geval was ik blij dat hij stil was.

Professor Sneep was tot mijn grote opluchting niet iemand was die vroeg naar bed ging, al moest hij me wel wegsturen om één uur in de nacht. Feliks lag al te slapen op mijn schoot en dan sleepte ik me naar mijn kamer en pakte ik een boek.

Met mijn rug naar het haardvuur en het tafeltje met het kistje ging ik lezen tot mijn ogen dichtvielen van de slaap, hoe hard ik ook vocht om wakker te blijven.

Ik ging niet graag slapen. De nachtmerries bleven maar komen en ik was te trots om naar Sneep te gaan en te vragen naar wat dromeloze-slaapdrank.

Dus 's ochtends heel vroeg schrok ik wakker als ik eindelijk net een paar uur sliep van nog een nachtmerrie. Meestal over mijn vrienden, maar het ging vaak over tot de droom van de lange gang.

Helemaal stijf geworden sleepte ik me van de stoel naar de badkamer, waar ik uitgebreid een bad nam tot het een respectabele tijd was om naar het ontbijt te gaan.

Daar waren de vier huistafels vervangen voor één tafel waar leraren en de overgebleven leerlingen gezamenlijk aan aten. Ik ging op het hoekje zitten en at wat, proberend de ongeruste blikken die ik kreeg niet te zien.

Zo ongemerkt mogelijk verliet ik daarna de tafel om naar de bibliotheek te gaan. Ik trok willekeurig een boek uit de kast en las over de meest absurde dingen: Waarom ketels een bodem hebben en er geen spreuken zijn die voorkomen dat de zon schijnt. Onderwerpen waarvan ik nooit had gedacht dat iemand er een boek over zou willen schrijven.

Vandaag was het me niet gelukt om ongemerkt de tafel te verlaten. Tussen de boekenplanken door zag ik iemand met een lang zwart gewaad de bibliotheek binnenkomen.

Ik zag hem stilstaan. Madam Rommella vroeg of zijn hem kon helpen, maar de stilte zei me dat Sneep haar een koude blik had gegeven. Hij liep even rond en bleef toen hij me zag voor me staan.

Langzaam keek ik op van mijn boek. Ik legde me neer bij het onvermijdelijke. Hij gebaarde dat ik moest opstaan. Dat deed ik braaf zonder iets te zeggen. Ik legde het boek in zijn uitgestoken hand. Hij keek me afkeurend aan na de titel van het boek te hebben gelezen: de herkomst van het hout.

Na het boek terug te hebben gezet in de kast wenkte hij me om hem te volgen. Met hangende schouders volgde ik hem naar zijn lokaal. Daar stond een ketel klaar en een boek met instructies. Zonder een woord begreep ik wat hij wilde en ik begon met het maken van een eenvoudige slaapdrank en hij vertrok.

Zo hield hij me de middag bezig en ik vond het heerlijk. Het maken van toverdranken vergt alle aandacht en ik had helemaal geen tijd om aan andere dingen te denken.

Ik was zo in beslag genomen met het brouwen van de dranken dat ik niet merkte hoe Sneep me gadeslag vanuit een donkere hoek.

Zijn donkere ogen glinsterden.

* * *

De volgende morgen wat het kerstmis. Ik had het niet in de gaten. Ik werd weer wakker in mijn stoel, zoals gebruikelijk en strompelde naar de badkamer.

'Ik zou willen dat die gang eens wegging.' Dacht ik met nog gezwollen ogen van de slaap.

In bad viel ik weer in slaap. Normaal is dat niet zo vreemd, was het niet dat ik nooit in slaap viel in bad. Ik was altijd veel te bang om te verdrinken.

Ik schrok wakker van een geluid vanuit mijn slaapkamer. Was ik even blij dat ik de badkamer deur altijd op slot doe.

Zonder tijd te verliezen aan het afdrogen deed ik snel een badjas aan. Zachtjes deed ik het deur van het slot en loerde door een kleine spleet.

Er stond iets in mijn kamer. Nieuwsgierig deed ik de deur helemaal open. Iets groots onder een wit laken stond middenin mijn kamer. De kamer leek me vreemd genoeg ook groter. Zoiets zou er nooit in passen, maar nu was er nog genoeg ruimte.

Ik was nieuwsgierig naar wat eronder zou zitten, maar voor ik het laken eraf zou kunnen halen, moest ik eerst de cadeaus die er bovenop lagen moeten uitpakken. Met grote ogen liep ik erop af. Het pakpapier herinnerde me dat het kerstmis was.

'Kerstcadeaus! Van wie zouden die allemaal komen?' Ik pakte het kleinste cadeau eerst. Er zaten twee kaarten bij. De eerste kaart was van Jasper.

_Hoi Samantha_

_Ik wens je een heel prettig kerstfeest. Evelien zei dat je dit cadeau wel mooi zou vinden. Hoewel ik niet op het feest mag komen, hoop ik het je toch een keer zien dragen._

_Prettig Kerstfeest en een Gelukkig Nieuwjaar!_

_Jasper_

Ik kon al raden van wie de tweede kaart was.

_He Sam!_

_Prettig Kerstfeest! Ik weet zeker dat je dit cadeau mooi gaat vinden en ik hoop dat je het volgende week draagt. Papa vond het trouwens goed dat je kwam. Ik hoop dat professor Perkamentus het ook goed vind._

_Tot volgende week! (in de veronderstelling dat je mag komen)_

_Groetjes Evelien_

Ik glimlachte.

'Straks meteen even naar Perkamentus.'

Ik scheurde het papier van een donkerblauw vierkant, maar platte doos en opende het. Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik de dure ketting uit een van de blaadjes van Madam Mallekin zag en ik deed hem meteen om voor de spiegel.

De zwarte schakels sloten dicht om mijn hals en vele zwarte schakels en kettingen verbonden het met een groot doorzichtig kristal. Ik bewonderde het nog even voor ik het afdeed, terug in het doosje deed en het voorzichtig bij mijn rode jurk in de kast legde.

Ik voelde me schuldig dat ik niks had gekocht. Al was het maar een klein kaartje. Ik zag toen een PS op de kaart van Evelien:

_PS. Voel je niet schuldig als je mij niets hebt gestuurd. Iedereen weet toch dat je je dat niet kan veroorloven._

Ik lachte. "Die meid kent me nu al veel te goed."

Er lagen nog 4 cadeaus en het grote cadeau onder het laken, maar ik kleedde me eerst aan voordat ik verder ging. Het kostte me veel moeite om me in te houden om niet onder het laken te kijken, want ik had een vermoeden en als ik nu zou kijken, zou ik de rest van de cadeaus vergeten en dat leek me niet helemaal eerlijk.

Het volgende cadeau wat ik uitpakte kwam tot mijn verrassing van Harry Potter.

'Zo goed kennen we elkaar nu ook weer niet. Hij mij niet in ieder geval.' Dacht ik verrast.

Er zat een ketel in. Een kleine koperen ketel met wat basisingrediënten voor het brouwen van een toverdrank. Zijn kaartje zei:

_Prettig Kerstfeest!_

_Ik weet dat we elkaar nog niet zo goed kennen, maar ik hoop dat we dat kunnen veranderen, vandaar dit cadeau. Ik heb gehoord dat je nogal veel bij professor Sneep moet zitten. Ik hoop dat je hiermee een beetje kan oefenen. Ik weet hoe hij is._

_Groetjes Harry Potter_

Glimlachend keek ik naar de andere cadeaus. Mijn vermoedens waren juist. De twee andere cadeaus kwamen van Hermelien en Ron en het laatste van Rons moeder met een troostend kaartje erbij.

Hermelien gaf me een boek met 1001 zelfverdedigingsspreuken, zodat ik wat kon oefenen voor Harry's lessen. Ron stuurde me een cadeau, ontworpen door zijn broers. Het was een spiegel, die liet zien hoe je eruit ziet van binnen.

Nieuwsgierig keek ik erin en een kat grijnsde naar me. Ik moest lachen. Dat had ik kunnen verwachten van een cadeau gemaakt door de tweeling. In Rons kaart stonden wat instructies. Op het handvat zaten enkele knopjes. Het eerste knopje was voor een dierengezicht, het tweede voor karikaturen en het derde wist hij niet, maar het zou vast wel wat doen.

Ik probeerde de knopjes uit, lachte bij de karikatuur met enorme lippen, een mini-neus, enorm grote ogen en haar dat plat op mijn hoofd lag. Ik zag inderdaad niets vreemds met het derde knopje.

'Misschien is het er zodat je het kan gebruiken als gewone spiegel.' Dacht ik en haalde mijn schouders op. Ik legde de spiegel omgekeerd op mijn bureau, en zag dat er op de achterkant ook een spiegel zat. Tot mijn verbazing liet het niet het plafond zien, maar de tafel.

'Je kan er doorheen kijken!' Dacht ik en grijnsde. 'Kun je het gezicht van degene zien die in de spiegel kijkt.'

Van Rons moeder kreeg ik een zelfgemaakte trui en een voorgesneden tulband. In stilte bedankte ik mevrouw Wemel en pakte een stuk cake.

Toen was alleen nog het grote cadeau over. Geen papier, geen lint, enkel een groot wit laken en de vorm verried al veel, al durfde ik het niet te geloven. Ik haalde een keer diep adem en trok aan het laken.

Daar stond een enorme vleugel te glanzen in het midden van mijn kamer.Ik stond zeker vijf minuten als versteend te staren. Ik had het vermoed, maar nu ik het echt zag kon ik het nog niet geloven. Voorzichtig opende ik de klep.

'Ik heb een vleugel!' Schoot er door mijn hoofd en ik werd er helemaal zenuwachtig van. 'Ik heb een echte, zwarte, glanzende vleugel in mijn kamer staan!'

Ik streek met een vinger over de nog onberoerde toetsen en ging voorzichtig op de kruk zitten. Ik speelde en speelde en was volkomen gelukkig. Toen werd er op de deur geklopt en ik liet professor Perkamentus binnen.

"Zo zo, ik zie dat je gelukkig wat cadeaus hebt gekregen." Zei hij met twinkelende ogen.

"Die vleugel." Zei ik. "Komt die van u?"

"O nee." Antwoordde hij en ik was eigenlijk een beetje teleurgesteld.

"Nou, van wie dan?" Vroeg ik toen hij niets zei.

"Ik heb geen idee." Zei hij, maar zijn ogen twinkelde ondeugend en ik had het idee dat hij het wel wist, maar het niet wilde zeggen.

Ik dacht na wie het me zou hebben kunnen geven. Iemand met veel geld. Perkamentus dus niet. De eerste die bij me op kwam was Sneep.

'Die was erbij toen ik de muziekwinkel zag in de Wegisweg. Had hij gezien dat ik mijn ogen niet af kon houden van de piano's? Of was het Chris? Die is wel gek genoeg.'

Ergens hoopte ik dat het Sneep was geweest.

"Nee, ik kom je kerstcadeau persoonlijk brengen." Zei Perkamentus.

Ik keek naar zijn handen. Die waren leeg.

"Nee, het is niet tastbaar." Zei hij geheimzinnig. "Ik schenk je twee jaar gratis onderwijs hier op Zweinstein."

Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan en grijnsde.

"Dank u wel." Zei ik en ik meende het, maar toen kwam er een duistere gedachte bij me omhoog.

"Ik leef toch niet lang genoeg om het terug te kunnen betalen." Mompelde ik toen.

"Wat was dat?" Vroeg Perkamentus, maar ik glimlachte en loog.

"Dat ik het fijn vind dat ik het terug hoef te betalen. Dat zou me nooit lukken."

Perkamentus glimlachte, maar de twinkeling was uit zijn ogen.

Het bleef even stil, alsof hij wachtte tot ik wat zei, maar ik was niet van plan om er nog iets over te zeggen.

'Hij weet het.' Schoot het door me heen.

"Ik wil er wel wat voor terug." Zei hij plots en ik zag dat de twinkeling terug in zijn ogen was.

"O jee, nu gaan we het krijgen." Zei ik glimlachend en hij glimlachte terug.

"Zie het maar als het kerstcadeau dat je mij geeft." Zei hij. "Ik wil dat je me vergezeld naar het kerstontbijt. Daarna meedoet aan de kerstspellen en vanavond uitgebreid van het kerstdiner geniet."

Ik glimlachte schuldig en liep met hem mee naar de Grote Zaal en deed precies dat. En ik genoot. Het was de leukste kerstdag van mijn leven, al bleef er één wens aan me knagen:

'Ik zou willen dat mijn ouders hier waren.'

* * *

Aaah! reviews please (wel doen he... kom op... ik vind het zo fijn!) 


	23. Katers en stiltes

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 23  
Katers en stiltes

* * *

Die avond genoot ik een lekker glaasje wijn in de docentenkamer samen met professors Anderling, Hooch en Stronk.

Ik was even gedachten verzonken terwijl mijn leraren ergens over aan het discussiëren waren. Plots wist ik het antwoord op al mijn vragen. Het was zo simpel.

'Ik doe het voor mijn ouders. Voor mijn hele familie. Voor al mijn vrienden.' Dacht ik en staarde uit het raam naar de miljoenen sterren in de zwarte lucht boven het meer. 'Ik zal sterven om hen te wreken.'

"En jij Samantha?" Vroeg Stronk opeens en ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten.

"Zo te zien is ze schuldig." Lachte Hooch.

"Goed, ik heb geen keus, ik beken." Zei ik en ze keken me bevreemd aan. "Ik heb de sokken van Sneep roze geverfd!"

En ik keek heel erg schuldig terwijl de drie dames het even lieten bezinken en toen samen met ze helemaal dubbel van het lachen lagen.

"Ik zie dat gezicht van Sneep al voor me wanneer hij de lade opendoet en alleen maar roze ziet!" Giechelde Stronk.

"Heb je dat echt gedaan?" Vroeg Anderling met grote ogen.

"Nee joh." Zei ik met een scheve glimlach.

"Niet dat ik het érg zou vinden." Zei ze afwerend. "Die man zou eens wat meer kleur moeten dragen."

Er snoof iemand luidruchtig en een duistere gestalte verliet de docentenkamer. We keken elkaar even aan en probeerden de opkomende giechelbui te onderdrukken. Maar we hadden teveel wijn gehad en het onvermijdelijke gebeurde.

Volgens mij kon professor Zwamdrift ons in haar toren horen lachen terwijl we de ene vreemde kleuren- en klerencombinatie na de andere verzonnen voor professor Sneep of Sev, zoals we hem noemde na nog een fles wijn.

"Volgens mij zie jij hem wel zitten." Zei Anderling plots serieus met twinkelende ogen.

De docentenkamer was verder leeg. Het was ook al half drie 's nachts, maar wij hadden het niet in de gaten. De vierde fles wijn was al bijna op.

"Wie ik?" Zei ik gespeeld geschrokken.

"Ja, jij ja." Zei Hooch met een beschuldigende vinger. "Wat doe jij anders de hele dag bij hem in zijn lokaal."

Ik keek haar even met grote ogen aan en begon toen te proesten. De vijfde fles wijn werd aangebroken.

"Ik zie het al helemaal voor me!" Zei ik en stikte bijna in de woorden, terwijl ik me nog een keer liet inschenken.

Toen trok ik een heel serieus gezicht en zei met een zwoele stem: "O professor Sneep, u bent zo onweerstaanbaar met uw glanzende, vettige haren, uw prachtige kromme neus en uw modderzwarte ogen! Ik hou van u!"

We lagen weer helemaal dubbel. Iemand kuchte en ik keek geschrokken op. Iedereen was meteen stil. Het was me niet opgevallen dat er iemand de docentenkamer binnen was gekomen en nu keek ik in de ogen die ik net had beschreven als modderzwart. De woede erin was onbeschrijfelijk. Ze waren nog zwarter dan ik me kon herinneren. Een verlammend schuldgevoel kwam bij me omhoog en ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel.

"Volgens mij hoort er een léérling al lang in bed liggen." Zei hij met vlammende ogen die mij niet verlieten, ik sloeg mijn ogen neer.

"Ach kom, Severus. Ze is al achttien." Verdedigde Hooch.

"Maar nog steeds een leerling." Snauwde hij en trok me omhoog aan mijn pols.

Zonder verder een woord sleurde hij me de docentenkamer uit, de lange gangen door naar de kerkers en gooide me letterlijk mijn kamer in.

Nu was ik degene die woedend was. Voordat hij de kamer kon verlaten rende ik hem voorbij en smeet de deur voor zijn neus dicht. Ik was in één klap weer nuchter geworden.

"Je had geen recht om dat te doen! Zoals je zei ben ik nog steeds een leerling." Riep ik en prikte met een vinger in zijn borst.

Toen keek ik in zijn ogen en daar zag ik pijn. Dat was nog erger dan een klap in mijn gezicht en geschrokken zette ik een stap achteruit. Ik had woede verwacht. Razernij en verachting. Maar pijn?

Met grote ogen bleef ik kijken. Zijn ogen werden weer neutraal, zoals ik ze kende, sarcastisch, afkeurend, maar nog steeds met de onderliggende hint van pijn en zo bleef hij me aankijken. Woorden van spijt en schuldbekenning tuimelden door mijn hoofd, maar ik durfde ze niet uit te spreken.

Niets wat ik kon zeggen zou het goed kunnen maken. Ik wist hoe het voelde als er iemand zo achter je rug over je sprak en toch had ik het nu zelf gedaan. Ik had beter kunnen weten.

Zonder nog een woord verliet hij de kamer. Ik hield hem niet tegen en bleef staan met hangende schouders en tranen die over mijn wangen gleden. Ik keek naar de piano.

'Kwam die van hem…?'

Ik was helemaal overstuur en kon niet slapen. Ik liep terug naar de docentenkamer en pakte de fles wijn die daar nog stond en waar nog nauwelijks iets van was gedronken. Blijkbaar waren de anderen ook meteen vertrokken nadat Sneep was gekomen. Ik nam een grote teug wijn en voelde de alcohol tot mijn tevredenheid meteen aanslaan. Nog een teug en ik waggelde de docentenkamer uit, richting het Verboden Bos.

* * *

"……… alcohol haar warm gehouden." Klonk er een stem.

Nee, hij dreunde in mijn hoofd en ik kreunde. Ik herinnerde wat er de vorige avond gebeurd was en ik draaide me op mijn buik. Daar had ik meteen spijt van.

Ik opende mijn ogen in paniek, zag gelukkig een emmer staan en gaf over.

"Wie heeft haar binnen gebracht?" Vroeg iemand vanachter een wit scherm.

"Professor Sneep." Antwoordde iemand anders.

"Waar is hij nu?" Vroeg de eerste stem weer en ik herkende nu de stem van Perkamentus. De tweede stem moest Madam Plijster zijn.

"Hij is meteen vertrokken toen hij haar hier neerlegde."

Er kwam een veelzeggende stilte.

Perkamentus kwam in zicht. Ik knipperde tegen het felle licht. Mijn hoofd barstte bijna uit elkaar.

'Fijn. Een kater.' Dacht ik en meteen: 'Eigen schuld.'

Hij ging op de rand van het bed zitten.

"En wil je me vertellen wat er is gebeurd?" Vroeg hij, niet streng, niet bezorgd, gewoon neutraal.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Je laat me geen keus dan je straf te geven." Zei hij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Ik verdien het." Mompelde ik.

"De rest van de vakantie moet je professor Sneep assisteren bij het maken van de benodigde dranken voor de Ziekenzaal." Ik keek hem verschrikt aan.

"Nee professor! Geef u me alstublieft een ander straf!" Zei ik verschrikt. Ik was van plan geweest Sneep de rest van de vakantie zo veel mogelijk te ontwijken.

"Laat me alstublieft het kasteel schoonmaken, decoreren, het gras maaien, het maakt me niet uit wat voor rotklussen!" Smeekte ik. "Maar niet in de buurt van Sneep!"

Hij keek me streng aan.

"Problemen gaan niet weg door ze te ontwijken. Dat moet jij nu zo ongeveer wel weten." Zei hij en vertrok, mij wanhopig achterlatend. "Hij verwacht je vanavond om zes uur precies."

'Hoe kan ik Sneep nu nog onder ogen komen?'

Madam Plijster kwam met een anti-katerdrank en ik dronk het dankbaar.

* * *

Hij stond me inderdaad op te wachten. Armen gekruist en zijn ogen op onweer.

Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ik voelde me nog steeds schuldig. Daar had de wijn niets aan veranderd. Het enige wat de wijn had gedaan is dat ik niet wist wat er in het Verboden Bos was gebeurd.

'Sneep had me gevonden en ik heb geen idee wat ik tegen hem heb gezegd.' Dacht ik.

Hij zette me zonder woorden aan het werk.

De dagen die volgde waren allemaal hetzelfde. Als een drank klaar was bladerde hij naar een andere drank en moest ik die maken.

Er kwam geen woord over zijn lippen. Ik wist niet of het goed was wat ik deed, maar ik deed het maar en de dranken werden steeds ingewikkelder. Sommige dranken maakte we samen. Zonder een woord, maar toch voelde ik de afkeuring die van hem uitging.

Hij wachtte op een verontschuldiging, maar ik wist niet hoe. Er was geen verklaring. Ik kon de wijn de schuld geven, maar hij wist, en ik wist dat je zoiets nooit je oordeel moest laten beïnvloeden.

* * *

Het werd dinsdag.

De dromen waren verandert. Ik stond op een rots middenin een oceaan van vuur dat steeds meer van mijn rots afhaalde.

Een feniks riep: "Geef het op! Het lukt je toch nooit!"

"Het moet!" Riep ik. "Het moet voor mijn ouders!"

De rots werd steeds kleiner, maar elke keer als ik riep voor wie ik het deed, week het vuur een beetje, maar de gang kwam steeds terug.

Morgen was het feest en ik durfde niet om toestemming te vragen om naar Evelien te gaan aan Sneep. Perkamentus had me al duidelijk gemaakt dat híj me niet wilde helpen. Dus ik stond met mijn hoofd boven een dampende ketel terwijl er allerlei scenario's door mijn hoofd speelde hoe ik het hem zou kunnen vragen.

Maar de ene leek nog gekker dan de andere. Met de weinig slaap die ik kreeg, gecombineerd met de bedwelmende dampen en de stress lette ik niet genoeg op mijn drank en het onvermijdelijke gebeurde: de ketel smolt.

De drank gutste over de vloer. Ik gilde en sprong achteruit.

Ik keek naar Sneep. Geen woord verliet zijn lippen. Hij pakte zijn spullen bij elkaar en zwaaide een keer met zijn toverstaf. Schoonmaakspullen verschenen. Ik keek hem aan met grote ogen.

'Waarom zwaait hij niet een keer met zijn staf en laat de hele boel verdwijnen.'

Een spottende glimlach verscheen en hij verliet het lokaal.

Ik vloekte en schopte een keer tegen de emmer die het lokaal rond vloog.

Vermoeidheid sloeg toe en ik ging op een stoel zitten met mijn hoofd in mijn handen.

Tranen van frustratie kwamen in mijn ogen, maar ik veegde ze weg en stond op. Het werd even zwart voor mijn ogen en het begon me te duizelen, maar het maakte me niets meer uit.

Ik pakte de emmer, vulde hem met water en sop en begon te boenen, op handen en knieën. Even later kwam Sneep binnen en keek terwijl ik de laatste restjes opdeed.

Ik gooide de spons in de emmer, pakte de emmer en ik stond op. Het werd weer helemaal zwart voor mijn ogen.

De emmer viel uit mijn krachteloze handen en ik viel.

* * *

"Je had het moeten zeggen toen het teveel werd." Zei Sneep en ik hoorde een hint van bezorgdheid, maar zijn ogen bleven onleesbaar.

Toch een kleine verovering voor mij en een mondhoek ging omhoog.

"Het was niet teveel, zei ik toch." Antwoordde ik. "Ik ben alleen moe."

"Dan ga je nu naar je kamer en rust je uit. Morgen zie ik je dan om tien uur in plaats van zeven."

"Als ik morgen ook de hele dag moet werken, ben ik veel te moe voor het feest!" Zei ik verontwaardigd.

"Dan kom je morgen niet!" Riep hij plots woedend. "En neem de rest van de week ook maar vrij. Ik heb je niet nodig. Je maakt toch alleen maar troep!"

Dat was de druppel.

'Loop ik me hier de hele week uit te sloven. Als het niet goed was, had hij het moeten zeggen.'

"FIJN!" Gilde ik en sloot de deur van zijn kantoor met een klap.

'Nu kan ik wel naar Evelien.' Dacht ik om me toch nog goed te voelen en ik liep meteen naar de Uilenvleugel om haar te uilen.

* * *

'Zorg dat je morgen om twaalf uur bij de Lekke Ketel in de Wegisweg bent.' was het korte bericht dat ik meteen terug kreeg en ik ging weer naar Perkamentus.

"Weet Sneep dat je naar Evelien gaat?" Vroeg die.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

Hij zuchtte.

"Goed. Ik zie dat de communicatie tussen jullie nog niet helemaal vlot loopt, maar dat je vrij hebt gekregen is al heel wat."

'Ik zal maar niet zeggen op wat voor manier dat is gegaan.' Dacht ik schuldbewust, maar keek Perkamentus niet aan.

"Ik geef je wat brandstof. Je kunt morgen je eigen haardvuur gebruiken om erheen te gaan." Zei hij en gaf me een potje. "Maar voordat je gaat, wil ik dat je eerst aan de barkeeper vraagt of ze er al zijn. Ik wil niet dat je daar alleen rondzwerft."

Ik knikte glimlachend.

"Dank u wel, professor." Zei ik dankbaar en ging naar mijn kamer.  
Tot mijn verbazing stond er een dozijn dromeloze-slaapdrankjes op mijn nachttafel, met een briefje erbij.

'Beschouw dit maar als een verlaat kerstcadeau.' Stond er.

'Was die piano dan toch niet van hem?' Vroeg ik mezelf verbaasd af terwijl ik naar de piano keek.

Ik snapte er niets meer van.

* * *

review review review review! Die houden me aan het schrijven en nu komt er een drukke periode aan, dus heb ik extra extra stimulans nodig! 


	24. Chocolade en gevaar

Hallo iedereen! Ben ik weer. Ik heb het hele verhaal (voor dit jaar) uitgestippeld en nu moet het schrijven (typen) wat sneller gaan. Als jullie snel reviewen, zal ik snel up-daten! Ik heb al een aantal hoofdstukken af, maar wil nog even nalezen. Deze heb ik niet nagelezen en als jullie denken dat ie wat te langdradig is... sorry! Ik heb geprobeerd de gesprekken zo natuurlijk mogelijk te houden, want soms stoort me dat in andere verhalen. Dus... review review en jullie krijgen snel een nieuw hoofdstuk! 

Heeeeeeeeeeel erg veel dank aan iedereen die zo trouw reviewt. THANKS! Zonder jullie zou ik dit verhaal nooit durven posten.

Dus... geniet (hoop ik, anders, laat het me weten!)

Vanaf hier is alles weer netjes nagekeken...

En tada! De enters zijn weer verschenen...

* * *

Hoofdstuk 24  
Chocola en gevaar

* * *

Ik deed wat professor Perkamentus me had gevraagd. 

"De Lekke Ketel!" riep ik in het groene haardvuur.

Angstig staarde ik naar het razende vuur. Dáár durfde ik mijn hoofd niet in te steken!

Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen en ik werd kwaad op mezelf.

"Kom op schijtluis," zei ik tegen mezelf en slikte.

Maar voor ik mijn hoofd erin kon steken verscheen er een ander hoofd. Het hoofd van een kale man en hij miste heel wat tanden.

"Ah, jij moet Samantha Sanders zijn, is het niet?" vroeg de man, vriendelijker dan dat ik had verwacht. "Ik ben Tom, eigenaar van de Lekke Ketel."

Ik glimlachte als een boer met kiespijn en kon enkel mijn schouders ophalen van schaamte. Hij had waarschijnlijk het vuur zien oplaaien en toen er niemand kwam, ging hij zelf even kijken.

"Albus was zo vriendelijk geweest me te waarschuwen dat je eraan kwam," zei hij glimlachend. "Toen het vuur groen werd maar er niemand kwam, dacht ik zelf eens een kijkje te nemen."

Dat bevestigde dus mijn vermoeden en ik grinnikte gegeneerd. Perkamentus had dus eigenlijk al verwacht dat ik het niet zou durven.

"Bedankt," zei ik en ik meende het, want hij deed alsof er niets aan de hand was.

"Wat kan ik voor je betekenen?" vroeg hij toen.

"Eh… Is Evelien er al?" vroeg ik. "Evelien Linden?"

"Ik zal eens kijken," zei het hoofd en hij verdween even.

Ik wachtte geduldig tot het hoofd terugkwam met de mededeling dat ze er was.

"Bedankt," zei ik . "Kun je zeggen dat ik er zo aan kom?"

"Natuurlijk, juffrouw," zei hij en verdween.

Ik pakte mijn spullen om me te verkleden voor die avond, slikte, sloot mijn ogen en stapte het vuur in met een luid 'de Lekke Ketel!'.

* * *

In de Lekke Ketel aangekomen moest ik mijn neiging om over te geven inhouden en dankbaar dronk ik het glas water dat me werd voorgehouden. 

Toen ik het glas terug gaf keek ik op en zag Evelien glimlachen.

"Eef!" riep ik blij uit en wilde haar omhelzen, maar ik had mijn handen vol.

Ze lachte.

"Ben ik nu Eef?" vroeg ze.

"Ja, of Lien, wat je maar wilt," zei ik blij.

"Ik vind het allebei leuk," zei ze. "Fijn om je weer te zien."

"Je hebt geen idee," zei ik opgelucht en gaf mijn spullen aan Tom, die aanbood om ze achter de bar te leggen zolang we aan het winkelen waren.

"Hoezo?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig toen we aan een tafeltje gingen zitten.

We bestelden wat en ik legde uit wat er was gebeurd.

"Dus je hebt de hele vakantie bij Sneep door moeten brengen?" vroeg ze ongelovig.

Ik knikte en ze keek me medelevend aan.

Het was echt fijn om weer bij Evelien te zijn, maar ik voelde me nog schuldig. Ze wist niets meer van het perkament dat ik uit het kistje had gehaald. En dat was mijn schuld.

_Zal ik het haar vertellen?_ Dacht ik.

Ik keek haar aan zonder echt te luisteren naar wat ze vertelde over hoe haar vakantie was gegaan. Ik ving wat op over hoe ze met haar vader kerstavond hadden gevierd. Ik glimlachte en besloot haar humeur niet te verpesten door het haar te vertellen en hield het gesprek bij luchtigere onderwerpen.

"Wat heb je allemaal nog nodig?" vroeg ik toen we opstonden om te gaan winkelen.

"Nou, alles eigenlijk," zei ze terwijl ze nadacht. "Maar als belangrijkste natuurlijk een jurk."

Ik lachtte. "Ja, ik denk niet dat we naakt mogen komen."

Ze lachtte ook en tikte drie keer met haar staf op een steen in de muur en een poort verscheen.

"Al zijn er natuurlijk ook mensen die dat niet zo erg zouden vinden," zei ik en keek vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar hoe ze begon te blozen. "Zeker één bepaalde jongen niet."

"Ach," was het enige wat ze zei en we liepen door de poort de Wegisweg op.

"Wat ach?" vroeg ik, maar ze antwoordde niet en we liepen in stilte door.

"We zijn er," zei ze om het onderwerp niet verder uit te hoeven diepen.

Ik keek haar onderzoekend aan, maar besloot er niet op in te gaan. We stapten de winkel binnen. Het was er vrij rustig en Madam Mallekin kwam al op ons afgelopen.

"Dag meiden," zei ze. "Kan ik wat voor jullie doen?"

"Dag Milly," zei ik vrolijk. "Mijn vriendin hier moet nog een jurk hebben."

"Ach Samantha!" riep ze toen en ik had het vreemde idee dat ze een beetje zenuwachtig was. "Ik had je bijna niet herkend. Hoe is het met je?"

"Eh… Goed hoor," zei ik een beetje verward. "Ik ben toch niet zo veel veranderd?"

"Je ziet er veel zekerder uit," zei ze toen en ze liep even om me heen. "Je loopt veel zekerder."

Ik glimlachte en bloosde. "Ik heb niets gemerkt."

"Jawel hoor," zei Evelien. "Ik heb het ook gemerkt."

"Bedankt," zei ik en keek naar mijn schoenen. "Al voel ik me nu niet zo zeker."

Milly glimlachte en keek naar Evelien.

"Dus jij hebt een jurk nodig?"

Evelien knikte. "Ik dacht misschien een blauwe."

"Blauw?" vroeg Milly en bekeek Evelien nog eens goed. "Ja, dat denk ik ook. Volg me maar."

Ze liet Evelien uit een aantal stoffen kiezen.

"Ik had geen idee dat er zoveel soorten blauw waren," zei ze overdonderd. "Wat denk jij, Sam?"

"Ik denk die donkere," antwoordde ik. "Maar ik hou van donkere kleuren. Die lichte zou jou ook goed staan."

"Nee, ik denk dat ik ook die donkere kies."

Madam Mallekin zette Evelien op een krukje en begon met het maken van de jurk, terwijl ik op de bank ging zitten en de tijdschriften bekeek.

* * *

Een tijdje later verlieten we de winkel met een mooie, aansluitende jurk die haar schouders bloot liet. Madam Mallekin had nog een paar bijpassende lange handschoenen en muiltjes voor haar gevonden. 

"Hoe kom je aan al dat geld?" vroeg ik verbaasd nadat ik Evelien had zien betalen voor de dure jurk.

"Ik heb in de vakantie een baantje gehad in het verzorgingshuis," zei ze glimlachend.

"Nou, ik hoop dat je nog voldoende geld hebt, want ik heb hierin nog een hoop interessante dingen gezien die we hier zouden kunnen krijgen," zei ik en zwaaide met het tijdschrift.

"Bedoel je in deze winkel?" vroeg ze en keek een winkel binnen dat leek op een gewone drogist. Maar toen ik de producten wat beter bekeek schenen ze allerlei handige magische eigenschappen te hebben.

Een uur laten verlieten we de winkel met heel wat minder geld, maar met veel plezier.

"Ik heb echt zin in vanavond nu," zei Evelien terwijl ze keek naar haar aankopen.

"Ja, ik ook," zei ik. "Wat zullen we nu doen?"

"Ik moet nog wat sieraden hebben," zei ze. "Maar we kunnen ook daar naar binnen."

Helemaal opgewonden wees ze naar een café.

_'Chiny's Chocolaterie'_ zei het bord.

"O jazeker gaan we daar heen," zei ik en we renden er bijna heen.

* * *

Na een heerlijke kop warme chocolademelk, een doos bonbons en een tas vol lekkers verlieten we het café om wat sieraden voor Evelien te halen. Nadat ze mij verlangend had zien kijken naar een paar oorbellen kocht ze die voor mij, hoe ik ook protesteerde. 

Het was een heerlijke middag, maar jammer genoeg raakte het geld op en werd het laat.

"We moesten eens terug naar huis," zei Evelien.

"Ja, ik denk het ook," antwoordde ik.

Hoewel het nog geen vijf uur was, werd het al donker.

"Ik wil jouw vader echt wel ontmoeten," zei ik, maar ik zag haar gezicht betrekken.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik.

"Ach," zei ze en haalde haar schouders op.

"Wat ach?" Vroeg ik en bleef ongerust staan.

Ze zei iets te vaak 'ach' naar mijn zin. Blijkbaar was het een antwoord die ze altijd gaf als ze het ergens niet over wilde hebben. Toen ik naar Lars vroeg wilde ze er ook al niet op ingaan en antwoordde met 'ach'.

"Pas op!" riep ze plots en voordat ik me om kon draaien, voelde ik hoe iemand me van achter beet pakte en me een steeg in trok. Ik zag nog het bordje 'Verdonkeremaansteeg' voor ik tegen de muur geduwd werd met een hand voor mijn mond die me ervan weerhield te schreeuwen.

Toen keek ik in een paar bekend uitziende zwarte ogen.

"Professor Sneep?" vroeg ik toen hij zijn hand verwijderde.

"Ssst," siste hij. "Stil. Waar is Evelien?"

"Sam?" Hoorde ik een voorzichtige stem.

"Hier ben ik," zei ik. "Het is al goed."

"O Sam, ik was zo bang dat…"

"Ssst," siste Sneep weer. "We hebben niet veel tijd."

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik fluisterend.

"Hij weet het. Hij weet dat je wakker bent," zei hij en hij klonk paniekerig. "Je moet meteen terug naar het kasteel."

"Rustig," zei ik en legde een hand op zijn schouder. "Begin bij het begin."

Ik voelde hem trillen voordat hij zich van mijn aanraking wegdook. Een strook licht verlichtte zijn gezicht.

"Mijn God, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik geschrokken toen ik het vuil en het bloed zag.

"Niet nu," zei hij. "Ze mogen niet weten dat… Je moet terug naar het kasteel."

"Waarom, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Evelien toen.

"Ze bewaken je huis," zei hij tegen Evelien en ze schrok. "Ze mogen niet weten dat jullie me hebben gezien. Hij denkt dat ik alleen kijk of jullie doen zoals jullie hadden afgesproken."

Ik keek Evelien aan.

"Jullie lopen straks gewoon naar de Lekke Ketel, bespreken daar luid dat jij," hij wees naar mij, "hebt besloten om naar het kasteel te gaan en dat jullie elkaar vanavond wel zien. Jij," hij wees naar Evelien,"gaat gewoon naar huis, er zal je niets overkomen. Het gaat hem alleen om Samantha."

We knikten verdwaasd.

"Er is geen tijd om vragen te beantwoorden," zei hij. "Ga nu."

We knikten weer en liepen in stilte naar de Lekke Ketel, waar ik Tom om mijn spullen vroeg. Even stonden we in stilte tegenover elkaar. We dachten hetzelfde.

"Poeh zeg, wat ben ik moe," zei ik overdreven en in mijn oren klonk het niet echt overtuigend.

"Je kunt maar beter terug naar het kasteel gaan," zei Evelien.

"Ik zie je vanavond," zei ik luid.

Ik omhelsde haar en fluisterde: "Wees voorzichtig."

Ze knikte en ik stapte door het vuur, waar een verbaasde Perkamentus op me wachtte. Tom had eerst gekeken of hij er was om me op te vangen. Hij voelde dat er iets mis was.

"Wat is er gebeurd, Samantha?" vroeg hij nadat hij me naar een stoel had geleid.

"Eh…" begon ik. Ik moest even mijn gedachtes op een rij krijgen.

"Denk maar rustig na," zei Perkamentus.

"Sneep was er," zei ik verward.

"Professor Sneep, Samantha," zei hij vriendelijk. Hij vermoedde waarschijnlijk niets ergs. "Wat deed hij daar?"

"Hij waarschuwde ons. 'Ze' bewaakten Eveliens huis," zei ik. "Hij zag er verschrikkelijk uit."

"Het komt wel goed," zei Perkamentus rustig. "Ik zal een rijtuig sturen om Evelien en haar vader op te halen."

Ik knikte dom. Niets drong door.

"Kom, ik breng je naar je kamer."

In stilte liepen we naar mijn kamer, waar ik mijn spullen op het bed legde en naar het kistje op mijn nachtkastje staarde.

Ik merkte niet hoe Perkamentus mijn kamer verliet, want ik voelde woede, verdriet en schuld in me opwellen. Met een schreeuw gooide ik het kistje door de kamer en ik liep naar het raam.

"Ik hoop het," zei ik. De woorden van Perkamentus drongen nu pas door.

* * *

reviews reviews! 


	25. Tranen en teleurstellingen

Wie heeft er ook zo'n zin in morgen:)) o nee! vanmiddag!

BOEK 6!

Dus ik verwacht niet echt dat er nu veel mensen mijn verhaal gaan lezen, maarja...

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Bedankt ! Ik vind het echt fijn dat je reviewt! Hier is ie dan:-) Veel plezier.

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- :-) Ik hou van Cliffhangers! Hier ook weer eentje, een heel kleintje dan :-) Bedankt !

* * *

Hoofdstuk 25  
Tranen en teleurstellingen

* * *

Ik zag vanuit mijn raam hoe er een rijtuig het kasteel naderde. Het was wel heel erg vroeg, maar het kon maar één persoon zijn en ik rende mijn kamer uit naar de Hoofdingang, waar er net een meisje uit het rijtuig stapte.

Ik rende op haar af en omhelsde haar.

"O, ik was zo bang!" riep ik en knuffelde haar even voor ik haar weer los liet.

"Ik ook," zei Evelien en ze keek me aan. Haar hele houding sprakvanzoveel verdriet en spanning dat ik schrok.

"Is er iets gebeurd?" Vroeg ik ongerust en legde een hand op haar schouder.

Plots barstte ze in huilen uit.

"Wat?" vroeg ik angstig en trok haar tegen me aan.

Toen pas drong er iets tot me door; haar vader was er niet bij. Ik keek over Eveliens schouder naar Perkamentus en Anderling, die naar buiten kwamen lopen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik en nu voelde ik paniek.

Ik liet haar los en keek haar diep in de ogen. Ze keek echter niet terug, maar staarde naar ergens op de grond.

"Ik… ik kwam binnen… en… en toen… lag hij daar…" snikte ze en sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht.

"Wie? Je vader?" vroeg ik ongelovig.

Het was een stomme vraag, maar ik durfde het niet te geloven. Ze knikte.

"Nee! En het ging allemaal net zo goed! En jij? Heb je niets? Vertel me dat ze niets met je hebben gedaan. O laat ze alsjeblieft niets met je hebben gedaan."

Ze schudde haar hoofd en wreef in haar ogen. "Ze waren al weg."

"God zij dank!" riep ik en omhelsde haar weer.

Toen kwam het geniepige stemmetje weer terug.

_'Weer iemand dood… door jou… ze wilden jou.'_ Zei het stemmetje. _'Sneep zei het nog: Het gaat hem alleen om Samantha.'_

Tranen liepen over mijn wangen. Niet alleen voor de vader van Evelien, maar ook voor mezelf. Want het wás mijn schuld en daar kon ik niet meer omheen.

"Ah, Evelien," zei Perkamentus toen met een droevige stem en ik liet haar los. Ik bleef haar ongerust aankijken, maar nog steeds ontweek ze mijn blik.

"Wil je even met me mee komen?" vroeg hij en legde een hand op haar schouder. Voorzichtig leidde hij haar het kasteel binnen.

Anderling plaatste een zweefspreuk op haar bagage en ging na hen het kasteel binnen. Ik volgde, maar Anderling zei kort maar krachtig dat het schoolhoofd haar even persoonlijk wilde spreken. Teleurgesteld droop ik af en ging richting de leerlingenkamer.

Toen ik de gang naar de kamers van Sneep passeerde, zei ik in me dat ik bij hem langs moest gaan. Waarom dat zo was weet ik niet, maar ik kreeg een raar gevoel. Het idee dat er wat met professor Sneep was werd steeds sterker terwijl ik stond te twijfelen en het beeld van Sneep in de Verdonkeremaansteeg kwam weer voor me. Ik werd ongerust en dus klopte ik niet aan, maar liep meteen naar binnen.

Toen ik hem middenin de kamer zag liggen met zijn gezicht naar de vloer, schrok ik en rende op hem af. Zijn kleren waren gescheurd en hij zat onder het bloed. Of het zijn eigen bloed was of van iemand anders wist ik niet. Langzaam draaide ik hem op zijn rug en voelde zijn pols.

"Natuurlijk leeft hij nog. Hoe moest hij anders weer hier zijn gekomen," mompelde ik en ademde uit. Ik had niet gemerkt dat ik van spanning mijn adem in had gehouden.

Het zou me nooit lukken om hem naar het bed te slepen of naar de bank, dus ik besloot een kussen te pakken en een deken over hem heen te leggen. Ik bekeek de drankjes die hij had staan en koos er een paar uit waarvan ik zeker wist dat ze hem konden helpen.

Nu moest ik hem aanraken. Ik beet op mijn lip en bevochtigde een doek die ik had zien liggen op tafel met een Helende drank. Ik aarzelde, maar begon toen de sneeën op zijn gezicht te deppen. Ik zag met verwondering hoe snel de sneeën zich dichtten en vroeg me af of het zeer deed toen hij wakker begon te worden. Snel pakte ik een Pijnstiller.

"Hier professor, drink dit," zei ik en hield hem het flesje voor terwijl ik hem half overeind hielp.

Hij kreunde en keek eerst naar het flesje, toen mij achterdochtig aan. Kennelijk besloot hij dat het geen kwaad kon en dronk de inhoud van het flesje. Hij stond op en ik ondersteunde hem terwijl hij naar de bank liep.

Ik begon de sneeën weer te deppen.

"Dat kan ik zelf ook," gromde hij en wilde het afpakken, maar ik hield het buiten zijn bereik.

"Zelf zie je het niet zo goed," zei ik koppig en ging weer door toen hij zijn hand weer in zijn schoot legde.

Ik zag hoe hij vermoeid zijn ogen sloot terwijl ik bezig was en het verbaasde me dat hij zich zo op zijn gemak voelde met mij in de buurt.

Toen ik klaar was zette ik het flesje weg.

"Dat ziet er al beter uit," zei ik.

Zijn ogen schoten open en hij gaf me een koude blik.

"Kan ik nog wat voor u betekenen?" vroeg ik spottend.

Grom.

"Oké. Geen dank," zei ik en wilde weer gaan. "Komt u nog naar het bal?"

Grom.

_'Zeer duidelijk.'_ Dacht ik met een frons en ging terug naar mijn kamer.

Daar begon ik te ijsberen. Duizenden gedachtes vormden zich in mijn hoofd. _'Hoe is het met Evelien? Wat bespreekt Perkamentus met haar? Waarom werkte Sneep zo goed mee? Komt die piano echt van hem? Ik wou dat Evelien hier was. Ik hoop dat ze zich niet al te slecht voelt.' _

Ik werd moe van al die gedachtes én van het ijsberen, dus ging ik in één van mijn stoelen zitten. Mijn hoofd verborg ik in mijn handen.

Ik was echter té onrustig om zo lang te blijven zitten en al snel stond ik weer op, om rond te kijken wat ik zou kunnen doen.

Terwijl er nog vele gedachtes door mijn hoofd maalden, besloot ik mezelf alvast klaar te maken voor het bal, ook al was ik niet in de stemming.

_'En toch hoop ik dat Evelien nog met me mee gaat.'_ Was één van de gedachtes in mijn hoofd.

Toen ik mijn jurk aan had, kwam Evelien binnen en ik sloeg meteen een arm om haar heen. Ik geleidde haar naar één van mijn stoelen en ging zelf in de andere zitten.

"Gaat het?" vroeg ik.

Ze haalde haar schouders op.

"Best hoor." Zei ze teneergeslagen. "Ik ben allang blij dat ik weer bij jou ben."

Ik glimlachte, natuurlijk meende ze het niet, maar ik besloot er niet op in te gaan. Blijkbaar wílde ze zichzelf beter voelen.

"Wat zei Perkamentus?" vroeg ik.

"Hij zou de begrafenis regelen en kijken wat hij voor mij zou kunnen regelen, zodat ik op school kan blijven," zei ze en haalde haar schouders weer op.

_'Ze is nu ook een wees.'_ Dacht ik met medelijden en legde even een hand op haar schouder.

"Heb je nog familie waar je bij kunt gaan wonen?" vroeg ik.

Ze haalde weer haar schouders op.

"Vast wel, of niet?" vroeg ik hoopvol.

"Ik weet niet, maar ik denk het wel," zei ze hoopvol. "Ik heb nog een oom en tante…"

Teneergeslagen vervolgde ze mompelend: "…maar die hebben vast geen plaats voor mij…"

"Natuurlijk wel," zei ik opgewekt, proberend haar op te beuren.

Ze liet haar hooft hangen.

"Hé," zei ik en legde een hand op haar been. "Het komt wel goed."

Ze keek me aan en glimlachte.

"Wat zeg je ervan?" vroeg ik met hoop. "Ga je nog met me mee naar het bal vanavond?"

"Natuurlijk," zei ze, maar met weinig overtuiging. "Ik heb toch niet voor niets al die spullen gekocht vanmiddag."

"Juist," zei ik vastberaden en ging staan. "We maken (het) er een onvergetelijke avond van. Ik ga je spullen wel halen."

Ik liep de kamer uit, maar herinnerde me toen iets.

"Eh… Waar is jouw kamer?" vroeg ik schaapachtig.

Ze lachte.

"Laat maar, ik ga ze wel halen." Glimlachend liep ze mijn kamer uit en ik ging verder met mijn haar.

Ik glimlachte. Ze had gelachen.

* * *

Na anderhalf uur stonden er twee prachtige meiden voor de spiegel, klaar om naar het bal te gaan.

"God!" riep ik plots.

"Wat?" Vroeg Evelien.

"Ik heb je nog helemaal niet bedankt voor mijn ketting!" riep ik en omhelsde haar. "Dank je dank je dank je dank je dank je…"

"Jaja, het is al goed," lachte ze. "Laat me los, straks verpest je mijn haar!"

Ik keek haar aan.

"Je maakt je druk over je haar," constateerde ik. "Goed zo!"

Ze lachte weer.

"Laat me trouwens eens zien hoe het staat," zei ze.

Ik nam wat afstand. Terwijl ze mijn nieuwe ketting bekeek kwam er een vreemde blik in haar ogen.

"Wat?" vroeg ik.

"O, niets hoor. Hij staat echt prachtig," zei ze. "Je ziet er echt geweldig uit in een jurk."

"Nee hoor, jij beter," zei ik. "Ik heb te brede heupen. Jij kunt ten minste een strakke jurk aan."

"Jij ook hoor."

"Geloof me," zei ik ontkennend en schudde mijn hoofd.

We draaiden weer naar de spiegel.

"Wauw," zei Evelien. "Ik kan niet geloven dat ík dat ben."

Ik glimlachte.

"Geloof het maar."

"Ik voel me ook helemaal anders."

"Beter?" vroeg ik.

"Ja, geweldig."

_'Wat en jurk en wat make-up allemaal wel niet kunnen doen.' _Dacht ik tevreden, maar ik voelde me ook een beetje ongerust. Ze stopte de dood van haar vader helemaal weg. Schijnbaar dacht ze er helemaal niet meer aan. Ik vroeg me af of dat wel goed was.

Maar mentaal schudde ik de zorgen van me af en besloot de avond voor Evelien niet te verpesten.

"Mooi," zei ik met een brede glimlach. "Dan kunnen we gaan. Shall we?"

Ik bood haar mijn arm en lachend nam ze die. Zo liepen we arm in arm naar de Grote Zaal.

Perkamentus verwelkomde ons met open armen in de Hal.

"Welkom, welkom kinderen," zei hij en liep met ons mee naar de Grote Zaal. Er waren al heel wat mensen. Een band speelde en er waren mensen die dansten.

"Ik ben blij dat jullie toch hebben besloten om te komen," zei hij en keek ons beiden aan. Hij gaf Evelien een klein knipoogje. "Nu wens ik jullie veel plezier."

We glimlachten en keken rond. Veel mensen kende ik niet. Zeker niet nu ik niet kon zien in welk huis ze hoorden. Toen mijn ogen over de hoofdtafel gleden waar allerlei hapjes en drankjes op stonden, protesteerde mijn maag.

"Hé, ik ga even wat eten," zei ik tegen Evelien. "Ik heb geen avondeten gehad."

"Oké," zei ze. "Ik zie Rens en Lars. Neem je ook wat voor mij mee?"

Ik keek haar alwetend aan terwijl ik naar de tafel liep. Ze stak haar tong naar me uit en dat verbaasde me een beetje.

_'Ze voelt zich echt beter.'_ Dacht ik verwonderd. _'Ze gedraagt zich helemaal niet meer als de Evelien die ik ken.'_

Ik bekeek haar terwijl ze met Lars praatte. Heel haar houding was anders in die lange jurk. Ze stond rechtop en reageerde ook veel uitbundiger op wat er tegen haar gezegd werd. Je zag haar gezicht beter met haar haren uit haar gezicht.

"Dag Samantha," zei iemand en ik draaide me om.

"Wat vind je van de band?" Vroeg Chris.

"Ha Chris," zei ik. "Ik weet het eigenlijk nog niet, nog niet goed geluisterd."

Ik glimlachte.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit," zei hij.

Ik bloosde. "Dank je."

"Wat wil je drinken? Dan haal ik het even voor je."

"O, dat hoeft niet hoor," protesteerde ik.

"Jawel, jawel. Dat hoort." Drong hij aan.

"Nou ja, ik denk wat zoete witte wijn dan."

"Komt eraan," zei hij en liep naar de dranken.

Een beetje ongemakkelijk keek ik rond nu ik alleen stond, wetend dat Chris straks bij me kwam staan, dus luisterde ik naar de band. Hoe ze heetten weet ik niet, maar de zangeres was behoorlijk goed. De toetsenist had een mooie tweede stem, al was zijn pianospel niet zo bijzonder. Drums waren strak, net als de slaggitaar. De sologitarist had echter geen uitstraling, al speelde hij wel goed.

Chris kwam terug met de drankjes en ik zei wat ik dacht over de band.

"Je hebt er een goed oor voor," zei hij. "En een goed oog."

"Nee hoor, dat valt wel mee."

"Jawel, je bent heel erg muzikaal," complimenteerde hij.

"Dank je," zei ik en voelde me steeds ongemakkelijker. Ik was nooit goed geweest in het ontvangen van complimenten en Chris leek nogal uitbundig ermee om te gaan. Ik keek in zijn ogen en gaf hem een ongemakkelijke glimlach.

"Ik vind ook dat je erg mooie ogen hebt, als je lacht…" ging hij verder.

"Ja ja ja. Ik snap het al. Ik ben geweldig," onderbrak ik sarcastisch, maar gaf hem meteen een stralende glimlach om het te maskeren.

_'Ik haat die complimentjes.'_ Dacht ik geïrriteerd, maar ik deed maar alsof ik het leuk vond. We kletsten en het viel me op dat hij het altijd met mij eens was. En hij blééf maar complimenten geven. Toen kwam de gevreesde vraag.

"Wil je met me dansen?"

_'Oké. Denk Samantha, denk.'_ Spoorde ik mezelf aan.

Ik had helemaal geen zin om te dansen. Ik danste nooit. Ook niet als we uitgingen. Ik vond het een verschrikking. Altijd had ik het gevoel dat iedereen naar me keek.

"Ik kan niet dansen," zei ik zwakjes.

"Jawel hoor. Iemand die zo elegant kan lopen, kan ook dansen."

Ik zuchtte. "Nee echt. Ik kan niet dansen."

Ik keek naar de dansvloer. Tot mijn grote verbazing zag ik daar Evelien en Jasper. Ik glimlachte.

"Ja? Toch wel?" vroeg Chris hoopvol.

"Nee Chris," zei ik geïrriteerd, zonder hem aan te kijken. "Hou op. Ik kan niet dansen. Ik wíl niet dansen."

Ik vond het altijd verschrikkelijk om mensen teleur te stellen, maar fouten in het verleden hadden me duidelijk gemaakt dat ik ook niet altijd hoefde te doen wat een ander graag wilde.

Zo was mijn eerste kus ontstaan. Op een camping. Een jongen wilde het zo graag, dat ik er maar mee instemde. Achteraf had ik er verschrikkelijk spijt van. Ik vond die jongen helemaal niet zo leuk en ik had gewenst dat ik mijn eerste zoen, die ik eigenlijk toch wel speciaal vond, hadbewaard voor iemand die ik écht leuk vond. Maar daar was het toen te laat voor.

Ik keek Chris dus niet aan, maar ik vóelde zijn teleurstelling.

"Oké," zei hij en liep weg.

Scherp keek ik op.

_'Is hij nou kwaad?'_ Dacht ik verdwaasd terwijl ik hem nakeek.

En ik stond weer alleen. Een beetje verloren keek ik rond en dronk mijn wijn. Wat ik niet in de gaten had, was dat iemand me vanuit een donker hoekje stond te bekijken.

* * *

Degene die het leest... please review! Ik weet dat HP6 leuker is, maar please review. please please please...


	26. Controle

**lissias - **Wie weet... zou je dat graag zien? Ze schelen wel meer dan 15 jaar...

**Freaky Nienie**- Thanks! Ik doe mijn best...

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Ja, de nederlandse ga ik ook lezen, maar ben wel al bezig met de engelse. Ik doe echter rustig aan. Een hoofdstukje per dag. Ik vind het zonde om hem zo snel uit te lezen, wie weet hoe lang we moeten wachten op de volgende... de laatste alweer :-( Chris? Hmmm... misschien kan hij niet tegen teleurstellingen...

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- In één dag uit! Vind ik zonde. Wie weet hoe lang we moeten wachten op de volgende... de laatste :-( Ik lees een hoofdstuk per dag (dat probeer ik ten minste) dus ik ben nog niet zo ver. Bovendien moet ik ook aan mijn eigen verhaal blijven denken, hij wordt steeds ingewikkelder...

Allemaal heeeeeeeeeel erg bedankt voor de reviews, en jullie weten, alles is van de Godin JK Rowling (behalve dan Samantha, Evelien, Chris, Jasper en de rest van de band, dat zijn er eigenlijk toch best veel... hmmm... naja)

Met dit hoofdstuk begint alles eigenlijk pas echt grijns ookal zijn we al bij hoofdstuk 26, we zijn toch pas bij het nieuwe jaar... Oké, have fun...

* * *

Hoofdstuk 26  
Controle

* * *

In een hoekje stond hij Samantha gade te slaan. Hij durfde niet toe te geven dat ze er echt geweldig uit zag in de donkerrode jurk en ook niet dat het hem irriteerde dat ze werd aangesproken door Christiaan Brandts, de muziekleraar.

Hij bekeek haar gezicht. Zijn mondhoek ging even naar boven. Heel even maar, zodat niemand behalve hij wist dat hij zich amuseerde over het feit dat Samantha zich stond te ergeren aan Christiaan. Dat zag hij aan haar koppige uitdrukking.

Hoewel hij niet de persoon was om te lachen, moest hij zijn best doen om een lach te onderdrukken toen hij zag dat Christiaan kwaad weg liep, Samantha een beetje overrompeld achterlatend.

_Ik vraag me af wat ze heeft gezegd om hem weg te jagen,_ dacht hij, omdat het ernaar uit zag dat Samantha het zelf ook niet wist.

Hij zag hoe ze even ongemakkelijk om zich heen keek, niet wetend hoe ze zichzelf een houding moest geven, zo alleen aan de zijkant van de dansvloer.

_Daar hoort ze niet thuis, _dacht hij hoofdschuddend en hij zag hoe haar handen zich om haar glas wijn sloten. Dezelfde handen die zonder vragen zijn gezicht hadden verzorgd, eerder die avond. Ze was niet nieuwsgierig geweest naar wat er was gebeurd. Ze had geen vragen gesteld.

Hij bekeek de andere leerlingen die naar het bal waren gekomen. Tot zijn tevredenheid zag hij nergens die vervelende Harry Potter, of één van zijn vrienden, terwijl hij zijn blik door de Grote Zaal liet gaan, af en toe zijn hoofd neigend naar één van zijn leerlingen uit Zwadderich.

Toen zag hij tot zijn verbazing Evelien Linden op de dansvloer. Ze was in gezelschap van een jongen uit Ravenklauw. Lars Meesters, vertelde zijn geheugen hem. Geen briljante jongen, voor iemand uit Ravenklauw.

Evelien lachte, ze leek heel ontspannen. Veel rustiger dan hij had verwacht van iemand die dezelfde dag nog haar vader had verloren, maar hij verdacht haar ervan zichzelf te verbieden om aan zijn dood te denken.

Maar voordat zijn gedachtes af konden dwalen naar de gebeurtenissen van die dag, sprak iemand hem aan.

Hij wist, zonder zich om te draaien, dat het professor Perkamentus was, de man met het eindeloze geduld.

"Waarom vraag je haar niet ten dans?" vroeg hij.

Hij hoefde niet lang na te denken over op wie hij doelde. Hij keek naar Samantha, die in haar glas aan het staren was. Ze zag eruit als een verdwaalde bloem in een korenveld.

Hij wilde geen antwoord geven, maar de stille aanwezigheid van Perkamentus irriteerde hem. Hij wist dat die wachtte op een antwoord en niet weg zou gaan zonder een antwoord.

Hij dacht na over de vraag. Zou hij met haar willen dansen?

Hij bekeek hoe ze sierlijk haar glas naar haar mond bracht en van de witte wijn dronk. Toen fronste hij.

_Drinkt ze wijn? _Dacht hij afkeurend, maar bedacht toen dat ze al achttien was.

Verlangen kroop in zijn hart. Natuurlijk wilde hij met haar dansen, maar hij wilde het niet laten merken. Zeker niet aan Perkamentus, die nog steeds naast hem stond en hem stond te bekijken. Hij zocht naar een fatsoenlijk antwoord om hem weg te krijgen. Hij wilde alleen zijn. In een hoekje, om haar te bekijken.

"Ze heeft net die Chris afgewezen omdat ze beweert dat ze niet kán dansen." Gaf hij ten slotte als antwoord.

"Daar weet ik wel wat op," zei Perkamentus tot zijn ergernis en hij keek hem aan. Hij zag dat die vervelende twinkeling weer in zijn ogen was verschenen.

"Ze is een leerlinge."

"Ze is meerderjarig." Bracht hij er tegenin.

"Het kan niet, Albus."

Hij keek weer naar haar en professor Perkamentus zag het verlangen in zijn ogen. Een verlangen dat hij nooit aan zichzelf toe zou geven. Zonder zijn hulp zou hij haar nooit ten dans vragen.

Perkamentus zocht een manier om hem toch over te halen.

"Ze geeft om je," zei hij.

Dat trok zijn aandacht weer en hij keek Perkamentus bevreemd aan, zonder iets te zeggen.

"Ze is toch bij je geweest?" vroeg Perkamentus, maar hij verwachtte geen antwoord, want hij ging meteen door. "Het hoefde niet, maar toch ging ze even kijken."

"Wie heeft dat gezegd?" vroeg hij geïrriteerd en richtte zijn aandacht weer op Samantha. Felix uit het niets opgedoken en op haar schouder gaan zitten.

"Tja, daar heb ik zo mijn manieren voor," antwoordde Perkamentus mysterieus. "Ga nou maar. Ik zorg wel voor de muziek."

Hij keek Perkamentus achterdochtig aan. Hij zag geen spot, geen afkeuring, enkel toestemming en aanmoediging in de ogen achter het halvemaanbrilletje. Hij keek weer naar Samantha en het verlangen won van de angst. Professor Severus Sneep haalde diep adem en stapte op haar af.

* * *

"Hai Felix," zei ik toen ik iets zwaars op mijn schouder voelde landen.

"Wat is er Samantha?" vroeg hij.

"O, niets hoor."

"Waarom sta je hier dan en ben je niet op de dansvloer?"

Ik kon mijn schouders niet ophalen, want Feliks zat erop. Ik zei maar niets.

"Ik zie wel iemand die met je wilt dansen," zei hij plagend.

"Maar ik kan niet dansen."

"Dat is een smoesje. Je hebt goed ritmegevoel en je weet hoe je je lichaam moet bewegen."

Ik kon het niet laten: ik glimlachte. En toen pikte hij me.

"Auw!" riep ik. "Waarom deed je dat?"

Maar Feliks was al verdwenen. Ik voelde een rilling over mijn rug gaan, tot in mijn tenen.

"Dag juffrouw Sanders." Klonk een diepe stem.

Het was Sneep.

Ik kon enkel glimlachen.

Een tango klonk door de zaal. De band was plotseling ingeruild voor een orkest, maar op een of andere manier vond ik dat niet vreemd.

"Wil je met me dansen?" vroeg hij en voor ik het wist liep ik achter hem aan.

Ik voelde me als in een droom, alles ging heel langzaam. Misschien zouden anderen het vreemd vinden dat ik met Sneep ging dansen, maar ik dacht er niet over na. Ik voelde me heerlijk.

Pas toen hij zijn hand op mijn heup legde werd ik nerveus.

"Maar ik kan niet dansen," fluisterde ik angstig.

"Ik zal je leiden. Vertrouw me."

Ik keek hem aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, maar voor ik het wist, gleden we over de dansvloer. Ik voelde mijn lichaam reageren op elke beweging die hij maakte, alsof ik de dans altijd al had gedaan. Het was vreemd, maar het voelde geweldig. Terwijl de dans vorderde, werden de bewegingen ingewikkelder; hij hield me in de lucht, draaide me in en uit zijn armen. Ik genoot en in zijn ogen zag ik hetzelfde. De dans eindigde terwijl hij me parallel aan de grond vasthield; ik hing in zijn armen met zijn gezicht slechts centimeters verwijderd van het mijne. Ik rook hem. Sterk en kruidig, maar tegelijkertijd zoet.

Plots was ik me ervan gewaar dat er verder niemand danste en dat iedereen wild aan het klappen was. Ik bloosde. We gingen weer staan en hij boog.

"Dank u voor deze dans, juffrouw," zei hij en kuste mijn hand.

_Hij kuste mijn hand!_

Allerlei gedachtes vlogen door mijn hoofd terwijl hij de dansvloer verliet.

Ik moest er wel een beetje raar hebben uitgezien, zo alleen op de dansvloer, want plots was Perkamentus daar, die me ten dans vroeg.

Ik knikte afwezig.

"Dat was nog eens een show, Samantha," zei hij en ik zag een twinkeling in zijn ogen.

"Maar ik kan helemaal niet dansen," zei ik zwakjes. "Zeker de tango niet."

"Ik zag net toch heel iets anders."

Hij klonk me iets té goedgehumeurd.

"U had er toch niets mee te maken, of wel, professor?" vroeg ik achterdochtig.

Ik kreeg geen antwoord en zuchtte.

"Waaróm vroeg hij me eigenlijk ten dans. Dat snap ik niet."

"Hij voelt zich prettig bij jou."

"Hoezo dat?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Je veroordeelt hem niet. Hoewel je weet wat hij allemaal heeft gedaan."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Als dat alles is…" zei ik.

"Bovendien heb je een goede invloed op hem."

"Ja, whatever," zei ik, één van mijn oudere stopwoorden gebruikend, "hij is toch veel te oud voor me."

Het kwam er helemaal verkeerd uit, maar ik voelde me zo ongemakkelijk, dat ik geen ander antwoord kon verzinnen op dat moment en ik keek Perkamentus aan met een scheve glimlach.

"Wacht maar af."

"Wat?"

"Vertrouw me."

Ik fronste, want dat was al de tweede keer dat iemand me vroeg hem te vertrouwen.

"Mag ik het hier overnemen?" vroeg iemand.

Het was Chris.

_O nee, hoe moet ik het nu uitleggen?_ Dacht ik paniekerig terwijl hij de plaats innam van Perkamentus.

"Tegen mij zei je dat je niet kon dansen," zei hij en ik zag dat hij was gekwetst.

"Maar ik kon ook niet dansen," wierp ik tegen. "Volgens mij was het een spreuk."

"Jaja," antwoordde hij ontwijkend en we dansten even in stilte.

Hij dacht blijkbaar ergens over na. Ik vond het niet erg. Nu kon ik zelf ook nadenken.

Volgens mij had Perkamentus er ook wat mee te maken. Sneep zou nooit iemand zomaar ten dans vragen. Ik dacht aan Feliks en toen wist ik het. Hij had me gepikt. Op mijn hoofd! Toen voelde ik die rilling en eigenlijk vanaf toen voelde ik me een beetje gedistantieerd met mijn lichaam.

"Mag ik je wat vragen," vroeg Chris toen.

"Natuurlijk," zei ik, nog steeds een beetje afgeleid.

"Je weet denk ik wel dat er op…" Begon hij, maar plots leek het alsof het geluid werd uitgedraaid. Ik zag zijn mond nog wel bewegen, als in slowmotion, maar ik hoorde niets. Toen leek het alsof de tijd even stil werd gezet.

"Ivy." Het klonk als een windvlaag.

Bij de deuren die toegang boden naar de tuin zag ik iets oplichten.

Plots was al het geluid er weer.

"Ik ben zo terug." Hoorde ik mezelf zeggen en ik liep naar de deur.

Ik vroeg me af of er weer iemand een spreuk over me had uitgesproken, want het voelde heel vreemd; alsof mijn lichaam vanzelf naar de tuin liep.

_Maar dat kan niet,_ dacht ik terwijl over de tuinpaden liep. _Wie zou er nou nog een spreuk over mij uitspreken?_

Maar het was niet hetzelfde als met de dans. Toen had ik nog het gevoel dat ik zelf de controle had, maar nu kon ik niet anders dan kijken wat mijn lichaam deed

Toen zag ik Lucius Malfidus staan.

_Was die er ook?_ Vroeg ik mezelf af. _Ik had hem nog helemaal niet gezien_.

Tot mijn grote afschuw voelde ik hoe ik naar hem toe liep, een arm om hem heen sloeg en hem kuste.

_Maar dat wil ik niet!_ Dacht ik met alle woede, angst, emotie die je maar in één keer kunt hebben en plots kon ik mezelf losmaken en hem een klap in zijn gezicht geven.

Toen was het gevoel weer weg en ik voelde hoe ik de controle over mijn lichaam weer kwijt was. Ik was zo in de war!

_Wat is dit? _

"Sorry, Lucius." Hoorde ik mezelf zeggen en ik voelde mijn mond bewegen, alsof ik het zelf zei.

"Dat was Zij zeker?" vroeg hij met een wrange glimlach, terwijl hij over zijn wang wreef.

"Tja, ze is best sterk." Hoorde ik mezelf weer zeggen.

"Kun je haar even uitschakelen?"

"Nu?" vroeg ik. "Ik denk het wel, ze is nog niet helemaal over de verbazing."

Plots voelde het alsof iemand met een grote hamer op mijn hoofd sloeg en werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen.

* * *

reviews reviews reviews! Zeg me wat je ervan denkt... Snap je het nog? Was sneep niet OOC ( out of character)


	27. Smaken verschillen

**Evie (lissias)** - Thanks, ik ben blij dat je me blijft volgen! 

**Vliertjevampiertje** - Tja, raar was het wel... dat vond Sam ook. Het was ook moeilijk om het begrijpelijk te schrijven, blij dat je het in ieder geval mooi geschreven vond. Wat meer uitleg dit hoofdstuk.

**Hermelien Griffel** - Dank je :)) Echt blij dat je reviewt! Ja, in het begin was ik een beetje in de war, omdat ik toen nog tegelijk mijn andere verhaal aan het schrijven was en die was in tegenwoordige tijd. Als ik het af heb ga ik het misschien nog wel een keer herschrijven. Het was mijn bedoeling de verandering van Sneep geleidelijk te doen en dat is me dus gelukt! Thanks! Ik heb HP6 nu ook uit. :( En ik wil het volgende boek! Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven wat er is gebeurd! Sneep! Misschien kan ik het toch wel gebruiken :)

**goddes-of-imaginary-light** - Ach ja, 3 dagen, ook goed :P Ik hoop dat je na dit hoofdstuk het een beetje meer begrijpt...

Allemaal bedankt voor het reviewen!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 27  
Smaken verschillen

* * *

Toen ik mijn ogen opende, lag ik op mijn rug in het gras. Ik vroeg me af wat er was gebeurd.

"Samantha!"

Chris hielp me overeind en hield me vast. Ik keek hem vreemd aan.

_Wat doet hij nou hier? _Vroeg ik mezelf af. _Was ik hier met hem?_

"Is alles goed me je?" vroeg hij en streek wat haren uit mijn gezicht.

Ik maakte me van hem los. Hij was té dichtbij en dat verwarde me een beetje.

"Ja, prima," zei ik en haalde mijn schouders op. Ik probeerde te herinneren wat er was gebeurd en keek om me heen. We stonden in de tuin en ik zag door de deuropening dansende koppels. Toen wist ik het weer. Ik had staan dansen met Chris en toen ging ik naar de tuin.

"Waarom liep je plots weg?" vroeg hij.

"Ik had wat frisse lucht nodig," antwoordde ik.

_Waarom ging ik naar de tuin?_

"Moet ik je naar de ziekenzaal brengen?"

"Nee hoor," zei ik, geïrriteerd omdat hij mijn gedachtes onderbrak. "Alles is prima."

"Wat deed je dan op de grond?"

"Ik lag daar goed, nou goed?" zei ik sarcastisch. Eigenlijk had ik zelf geen idee wat ik op de grond deed.

"Huh?" vroeg hij en keek me vragend aan.

_Fantastisch, hij snapt geen sarcasme_, dacht ik met een zucht.

Toen kwam er weer een gezicht bovendrijven in mijn herinneringen.

"Laat maar. Heb je Malfidus gezien?"

"Waarom?" Hij keek me argwanend aan.

Ik keek hem ongelovig aan.

_Wat doet hij? Is hij jaloers?_

"Ik dacht dat ik hem had gezien," antwoordde ik. "Hoezo?"

"Ik dacht dat je misschien ook met hem wilde dansen," zei hij met venijn in zijn stem.

"Mag ik dan niet met hem dansen?" vroeg ik gekwetst. Niet dat ik met Lucius Malfidus wilde dansen, maar ik moest het vragen. Als hij nou al jaloers zou worden, wat zou er dan gebeuren als hij een relatie met me wilde?

Maar tot mijn grote schrik keek hij me gekwetst aan. Ik wist niet wat ik met de situatie aan moest.

"Ik ga even wat te drinken halen," zei ik toen maar en liep terug naar de zaal..

Terug in de Grote Zaal zocht ik Evelien.

"Hé," zei ik toen ik bij haar ging staan. Ik zag dat Lars een arm om haar middel had geslagen en ik keek haar verrast en bewonderend aan. Ze bloosde en gaf me een verlegen glimlach, maar ze zei er niets over. Lars scheen zich prima te vermaken.

"Wat was dat daarstraks?" vroeg ze. "Ik wist niet dat je zo goed kan dansen. En dan met Sneep?"

"Ik kan eigenlijk ook niet dansen!" Protesteerde ik. "Volgens mij was het een spreuk."

"Waarom zou hij dat doen?" Vroeg Evelien geamuseerd.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Waar was je net trouwens?" vroeg ze. "Ik heb je na die dans met Sneep niet meer gezien."

"Ik werd net wakker in de tuin, maar ik weet niet wat ik daar deed."

Ze keek me vreemd aan.

"Ik weet nog dat ik stond te dansen met Chris. Toen liep ik naar de tuin, maar ik weet niet waarom. Het is allemaal zo vaag."

"Was je flauwgevallen in de tuin?" vroeg ze verbaasd en ze keek naar de tuin, precies op het moment dat Chris weer de zaal in kwam lopen. Ze haalde haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Je was daar met Chris?" vroeg ze grinnikend.

"Eh… hij was er toen ik wakker werd."

Ze keek me geamuseerd aan.

"Er is niks gebeurd!" Protesteerde ik. "Bovendien vind ik hem maar irritant."

"Irritant?"

"Hij blijft maar complimenten geven en hij doet nu al jaloers."

"Hoezo jaloers?"

"Ik vroeg of hij Malfidus gezien had. Daar gaf hij trouwens geen antwoord op."

"Waarom vroeg je het dan?"

"Ik dacht dat ik hem zag voordat ik eh… flauwviel," zei ik verward en ik fronste. "Laat maar. Het is allemaal een beetje wazig. Ik denk dat ik het heb gedroomd."

_Ik hoop dat ik het heb gedroomd,_ dacht ik, de kus herinnerend.

Even later stond ik toch te dansen met Chris. Hij had zijn excuses niet aangeboden. Waarom zou hij eigenlijk? Terwijl ik er zelf aan terug dacht snapte ik zelf niet wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Ik schreef het hele gedoe met Malfidus af als een droom, een hallucinatie.

_Misschien was het de wijn, _dacht ik en keek Chris in zijn heldere blauwe ogen. Hij glimlachte en het leek alsof zijn ogen begonnen te stralen.

_Waarom wilde ik ook alweer niets met hem? _Vroeg ik mezelf terwijl ik zijn sterke arm om mijn middel voelde die me goed leidde in een eenvoudige dans.

_'Hoi Samantha.'_ Hoorde ik plots.

Verbaasd stond ik stil en Chris keek me raar aan.

"Je gaat toch niet weer weg?" vroeg hij bezorgd.

Ik kon er niets aan doen: ik moest lachen.

"Sorry, nee hoor. Ik ga nergens heen," antwoordde ik en we gingen weer door met dansen.

_'Ik ben Ivy.'_ Hoorde ik weer.

Ik keek de zaal rond. Waar kwam die stem vandaan? Wie is Ivy? Ik kon me niet herinneren dat er een Ivy op school zat.

_'Nee, ik zit in je hoofd.'_

_In mijn hoofd? Hoezo in mijn hoofd? Hoe kan die nou in mijn hoofd zitten? _Dacht ik bij mezelf en ik voelde angst bij me opkomen. Chris voelde dat er iets aan de hand was en keek me bevreemd aan.

_'Ik hoor je alleen als je praat, maar als je dat nu doet, zal het een beetje vreemd overkomen, denk je niet? Ik neem aan dat je vroeg hoe ik in je hoofd kan komen.' _

Ik gaf Chris een halfslachtige glimlach en probeerde met een blik te zeggen dat alles oké was. Ik wachtte op uitleg.

_'Zoals ik al zei, ik heet Ivy. Ik zit al jaren opgesloten in het kristal dat je om hebt. Alleen als anderen hem dragen kan ik een beetje leven,'_ zei ze.

Ik stopte met dansen. Nu werd het me te gortig. Ik moest hier weg.

"Sorry Chris, ik moet even naar de wc," zei ik tegen Chris en keek hem verontschuldigend aan. "Ik voel me niet zo lekker opeens."

Hij keek een beetje teleurgesteld.

"Ik kom zo wel weer terug. Haal jij vast wat drinken?" Stelde ik voor en hij keek al iets meer tevreden.

Snel liep ik de drukke Grote Zaal uit, de verlaten gangen in.

* * *

Ik rende de wc in en keek in de spiegel. Daar hing hij, om mijn hals. De ketting met het grote, helderwitte kristal dat ik van Evelien had gekregen. Hoe kon daar in 's hemelsnaam iemand in zitten? Ik begon aan het slotje te peuteren.

_'Nee! Doe me alsjeblieft niet af!' _riep Ivy smekend in mijn hoofd.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ik haastig en ging door met het peuteren. Ik kon het slotje echter niet goed in mijn vingers krijgen en ik vloekte.

_'Alsjeblieft. Ik zit al zo lang in het kristal. Dit is weer voor het eerst dat iemand me weer om doet. Dat ik weer een beetje leef,' _zei ze.

"Hoezo leef? Wat bedoel je? Hoe kun je in mijn hoofd zitten? Hoe kun je überhaupt in een kristal zitten?" vroeg ik en keek naar mezelf in de spiegel.

_'Voldemort,_' antwoordde ze_. 'Waarom hij het heeft gedaan weet ik ook niet, maar hij hing me deze ketting om en ik zat in het kristal. Ik weet ook niet hoe het werkt.'_

"Voldemort," mompelde ik en voelde haat in me opborrelen.

_Als Voldemort haar weg wilde hebben, staat ze waarschijnlijk aan onze kant, _dacht ik snel. De vraag die ze toen stelde, stelde me weer wat gerust.

_'Jij haat hem ook, is het niet?'_

"Natuurlijk, wie niet?" Zei ik en haalde mijn schouders op. Ik vertrouwde haar nog niet helemaal. Ik verliet de wc's weer en liep door de lege gangen. Het beeld van Lucius Malfidus in de tuin zag ik weer voor me.

Ik nam een besluit: als ze Lucius Malfidus kende, betekende dat, dat ze hem had gekust in de tuin en dat betekende dus ook dat die Ivy mijn lichaam over kon nemen. Als ze Lucius Malfidus niet kende… was het een groot hersenspinsel van me.

"Ken je Lucius Malfidus?" vroeg ik plots.

De paar secondes voordat ze antwoord gaf, kreeg ik het even heel erg koud. _Wat als ze mijn lichaam zomaar over kan nemen?_ Dacht ik angstig.

"Wie?" Vroeg ze verbaasd en het leek alsof er een grote last van mijn schouders viel. Ik haalde opgelucht adem.

Ik lachte. "Laat maar zitten. Het is maar goed dat je Lucius Malfidus niet kent."

"Heb je het over mij?" Klonk er een ijskoude stem en Lucius Malfidus stapte de hoek om.

Ik schrok. _Als je het over de duivel hebt…_ ging er door mijn hoofd.

"Echter… tegen wie?" vroeg hij sarcastisch en keek overdreven rond. "Je weet toch dat je te oud bent voor een onzichtbare vriend. Of kom je wat tekort?"

Hij was steeds dichterbij gekomen en hij stond nu vlak voor me. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Ik herinnerde me de nacht nog in het bos. Hoe hij zijn lichaam tegen dat van mij had gedrukt. Ik liet me echter niet kennen en keek hem met opgeheven hoofd aan.

"Daar zou ik wel voor kunnen zorgen," zei hij en zette nog een stap vooruit en hij was met zijn gezicht nog maar centimeters van mijn gezicht verwijderd. Ik liet mijn goede voornemen meteen schieten en zette een stap achteruit.

_'Sla hem!'_ riep Ivy in mijn hoofd.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd als antwoord op haar vraag, maar het paste ook wel bij mijn antwoord die ik dankzij Ivy kon verzinnen.

"Ik denk niet dat ík degene ben die iets tekort kom," zei ik en liep van hem weg. Ik haalde diep adem en sloot even mijn ogen. Ik voelde me trots op het antwoord dat ik had gegeven.

"Dat was dus Lucius Malfidus," mompelde ik tegen Ivy.

"Amnesia!" Hoorde ik plots en alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen.

Ik hoorde een stem: "Je weet niets meer van onze ontmoetingen deze avond. Je hebt me niet gezien."

"Waar hadden we het over?" vroeg ik Ivy toen ik door de gangen terug naar de Grote Zaal liep. Ik voelde me een beetje verward. Het zou wel door de hele avond komen. Niet iedereen maakt mee dat er plots iemand in je hoofd tegen je begint te praten. Iemand die opgesloten zit in een kristal.

_'Chris,'_ antwoordde Ivy.

"O ja, Chris," zei ik onwillig, maar kon me niet herinneren dat we het over hem hadden gehad. Ik besloot er echter niet te lang over na te denken. De avond was al moeilijk genoeg.

_'Waarom wil je niets met hem?'_ vroeg Ivy.

"Tja, ik weet het niet. Hij doet raar."

_'Hoezo raar?'_

"Nou, toen ik zei dat ik niet kon dansen liep hij weg, maar daarna danste hij wel met me," legde ik uit. "En hij blijft maar complimenten geven."

_'Das toch goed?'_

"Nou… Misschien wel," gaf ik toe. Het was ook wel eens fijn, om complimenten te krijgen, maar hij deed het iets te vaak, dan leek het niet meer geloofwaardig. Dat zei ik ook.

_'Hoe kan je nou te veel complimenten krijgen? Ik denk dat je overdrijft. Mij leek het een hartstikke leuke vent,_' zei ze en ze klonk een beetje gretig.

Ik kwam de Grote Zaal weer in en ik zag dat hij al op me stond te wachten met de drankjes. Hij glimlachte me toe.

_'Zie hem daar nou staan. Het is toch echt een hunk.' _

Ik grinnikte bij haar woordenkeuze, maar ze had wel gelijk. Chris was een lekker ding. Lang en slank en zijn lichtbruine haar glansde in het kaarslicht.

"Ben ik weer," zei ik toen om maar iets te zeggen. Ik wist niet wat ik anders moet zeggen. Een beetje ongemakkelijk ging ik bij hem staan.

_En nu? _Vroeg ik mezelf. _Nu heb ik besloten dat ik hem leuk vind. Maar wat nu?_

Chris lachte en ik keek hem een beetje schaapachtig aan. Hij staarde terug en ik voelde me heel erg ongemakkelijk worden. Ik keek de zaal rond voor een gespreksonderwerp.

"Waarom is de band eigenlijk vervangen door een orkest?" vroeg ik toen.

"Omber vond de band te… controversieel."

"Controversieel?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Tja. Smaken verschillen," zei hij glimlachend en hij haalde zijn schouders op. Het viel me op hoe wit zijn tanden waren.

_'Kom op, vraag hem ten dans,'_ zei Ivy.

"Dag professor." Klonk er plots een vrolijke stem, terwijl ik stond te twijfelen.

Het was Anouk en mijn ogen vernauwden zich.

"Wilt u met me dansen?" Vroeg ze en ze… Giechelde!

Ik keek haar walgend aan. Ik haatte giechelende meiden. Chris accepteerde echter en liep met haar de dansvloer op. Ik zag Bregje van een afstandje staan kijken. Met een overduidelijke blik van jaloezie. Toen ze mij echter zag stak ze haar tong uit.

_'Hoe kinderachtig,'_ dacht ik, maar wilde niet toegeven dat ik zelf ook jaloers was.

_'Wie? Wat? Waar?'_ Hoorde ik Ivy protesteren. _'Hoe kon je dat laten gebeuren? Als jij het had gevraagd had hij haar maar al te graag afgewezen.'_

"Ik vond het niet erg," mompelde ik en ik liep naar Evelien.

_'Maar hij wel. Zag je niet zijn teleurgestelde blik?'_

Ik keek naar Chris en probeerde zijn blik te vangen.

_'Als hij kijkt, is hij teleurgesteld,'_ dacht ik, maar hoe ik zijn blik ook probeerde te vangen, hij negeerde mij. Ik wist niet precies wat ik daarvan moest denken.

_'Is hij nou teleurgesteld dat hij niet met mij danst, maar met die Anouk? Of niet?'_ vroeg ik mezelf en bekeek zijn gezicht. Hij leek zich prima te vermaken en dat stak me. _Zie je nu wel, als je eenmaal iets begint te voelen voor een jongen, laten ze je met een blok vallen!_

"Hé Sam," zei Evelien toen. "Ik zag Malfidus net trouwens."

Ik keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Nou en?" antwoordde ik fronsend

"Weet ik veel, jij vroeg net of ik hem had gezien," zei ze verbaasd.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Waarom zou het me iets kunnen schelen of Malfidus hier was?

Toen viel het orkest plots stil en klonk de heldere stem van Perkamentus door de zaal.

"Dames en heren!" riep hij. "Heeft iedereen zijn of haar partner bij de hand? Dan begint het aftellen… Nu! Tien…"

En de hele zaal deed mee aan het aftellen. Ik keek rond. Evelien stond hand in hand met Lars opgewonden af te tellen, Rens zag ik nergens. Chris probeerde zich te ontdoen van Anouk. Wanhopig keek ik rond. Was er niemand anders waar ik naar toe kon? Nu het erop aan kwam, werd ik bang. Ik was er nog helemaal niet aan toe om met hem te zoenen!

"Drie…!"

Chris wist zich los te werken van Anouk.

"Twee…!"

_'Daar komt Chris…'_ zei Ivy onheilspellend.

"Eén…!"

_Nee! Ik wil hier weg! _Schalde het door mijn hoofd en in paniek keek ik rond, maar er was echt niemand om naar toe te rennen. Zelfs Sneep was nergens te bekennen.

"GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR!" galmde het door de zaal en ik voelde Chris' lippen op die van mij.

_Niet denken, gewoon doen,_ ging het door mijn hoofd terwijl ik mijn ogen sloot.

Toen kwam een andere gedachte: _Had ik maar wat meer wijn gedronken._

Hij zoende niet slecht, maar ik wist niet hoe snel ik me van hem los moest maken. Ik voelde me zo ongemakkelijk. Hoe ik het ook wendde of keerde, ik zag Chris nog steeds als mijn leraar, mijn professor. Hoe jong hij of hoe oud ik ook was. Ik glimlachte schaapachtig, maar daar waren gelukkig Evelien en Lars die me een gelukkig nieuwjaar kwamen wensen en snel waren er ook anderen voor Chris.

Het ging daarna zo snel. Het feest was afgelopen en mensen gingen naar huis. Het lukte me gelukkig om Chris te ontlopen al zag ik hem af en toe wel verwoed zwaaien. Ik deed of ik hem niet zag en al snel liep ik met Evelien terug naar de slaapzalen.

"Poeh… Ik denk dat ik maar meteen naar bed ga," zei Evelien.

"Ja… Ik ook," zei ik, al was ik helemaal niet moe. Dat dacht ik in ieder geval, tot ik op mijn bed ging liggen en meteen in slaap viel.

Niet heel lang daarna werd ik echter weer krijsend wakker.

"Niet weer!" riep ik gefrustreerd terwijl er nog allerlei beelden door mijn hoofd gingen van mijn nachtmerrie. Tranen stroomden weer over mijn gezicht en ik vervloekte mezelf dat ik was vergeten de slaapdrank te nemen.

Ik had nu ook Evelien zien liggen en haar vader, al had ik hem nooit ontmoet.

_'Heb je dat vaker?'_ Hoorde ik plots Ivy's stem voorzichtig vragen.

Ik veegde mijn tranen weg en ik zuchtte.

"Elke nacht," zei ik schor.

_'Wat droom je dan?'_

"Wat Voldemort heeft gedaan," zei ik ontwijkend.

"Wat heeft hij dan gedaan?" Vroeg ze.

Nu moest ik wel antwoord geven.

"Hij heeft mijn familie en vrienden vermoord." Zei ik onverschillig.

Ik greep naar een slaapdrank op mijn nachtkastje.

"Oh…"

'Was dat alles wat ze kan zeggen?' Dacht ik bitter.

"Ja 'oh', ja." Zei ik en goot het drankje in mijn keel. "zak."

* * *

En, is het al wat duidelijker? Reviews please!


	28. Blikken en bloed

**Hermelien Griffel**- Tja, t is verwarrend. Ik beloof dat het duidelijker wordt. Bedenk dat wij meer weten dan Sam, door die 'Amnesia'...

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- hihi, is het zo verwarrend? Wacht maar af, uiteindelijk zal ook jij het snappen :p

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 28  
Blikken en Bloed

* * *

"Goedemorgen." Hoorde ik iemand zeggen.  
Verbaasd keek ik mijn kamer rond, maar toen herinnerde ik me wat er de vorige avond was gebeurd. Ik voelde aan de ketting om mijn hals.

"Hoi Ivy," zei ik, niet helemaal op mijn gemak.

Het was nog steeds een raar idee dat er iemand was, die ik niet kon zien. Ik stond op en wilde gaan douchen, maar toen bedacht ik me dat Ivy gewoon mee kon kijken.

"Oké, ik voel me hier heel erg ongemakkelijk bij," zei ik, voordat ik me uitkleedde.

"Hoezo?"

"Nou, eh… Ik vind het niet zo fijn als anderen me naakt zien," zei ik.

"Maar ik ben niet iemand anders," zei ze. "Ik ben jou."

_Dat misschien nog wel enger,_ dacht ik, maar ik zei het niet.

"Dus eh… Wat vind je van mij?" vroeg ik. "Eh… Ons, bedoel ik dan."

Ik hoorde haar grinniken.

"Ik vind je een mooi meisje," zei ze.

"Wat was je dan voordat je in het kristal werd opgesloten?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik me uitkleedde. Het praten leidde mijn aandacht een beetje af. Dan hoefde ik er niet over na te denken dat er nog iemand was die meekeek.

"Ik was een slang," zei ze.

"Een slang?" vroeg ik verbaasd en keek in de spiegel, dan was het niet zo raar om tegen jezelf te praten. "Hoezo een slang? Hoe kan dat dan?"

Ik stapte de douche in.

"Nou… ja… Ik was gewoon een slang," zei ze. "Echt uitleggen kan ik het niet."

"Hoe voelt het om een slang te zijn?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig terwijl ik mijn haren waste.

"Eigenlijk is het best saai," zei ze. "Je hebt alleen niet echt een besef van tijd. Je leeft op het moment. Je bent eigenlijk de hele tijd bezig met eten. Eten en slapen."

"Ja, dat klink inderdaad saai," zei ik. "Waarom was je dan opgesloten in het kristal?"

"Voldemort heeft me in de val laten lopen. Hij beloofde me grootse dingen," zei ze bitter. "Hij beloofde dat hij een lichaam voor me zou vinden, dus wisselde ik vrijwillig met degene die in het kristal zat."

"Maar een slang is toch heel anders dan een mens? Hoe kan het dan dat je zo kunt praten als wij, zo kunt denken?"

"Dat weet ik niet. Ik weet helemaal niet hoe het werkt," zei ze.

Ik droogde me af en kleedde me aan terwijl ik erover nadacht.

"Misschien… Nee laat maar… het klinkt stom." Begon ik.

"Zeg maar."

"Misschien maak je nu gewoon gebruik van mijn hersenen en denk je ook hetzelfde als ik enzo," zei ik.

"Klink vaag, maar ik denk niet dat ik hetzelfde denk als jij," zei ze.

"Laten we er maar niet meer over nadenken. Het is veel te ingewikkeld," zei ik en kamde mijn haren.

_Dus Ivy was een slang, _dacht ik. _Toch vind ik het raar dat ze dan kan denken als een mens. _

"Tegen wie heb je het?" Klonk het plots achter me en ik draaide me met een ruk om.

"Hé, Evelien," zei ik verrast. "Goedemorgen."

Ze keek me even raar aan, maar besloot kennelijk er niet verder op in te gaan.

"Wat je goed kan noemen," zei ze en ging in één van mijn stoelen zitten.

Ik keek haar aan terwijl ik mijn haren deed.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik, maar meteen sloeg ik me mentaal voor mijn hoofd.

_Stommerik, haar vader is net overleden. _

"Gaat het wel?" vroeg ik toen meteen en ging in de andere stoel zitten.

"Ja, prima," zei ze. "Gezien de omstandigheden."

Ze gaf me een geforceerde glimlach, maar keek daarna weer naar de grond.

"Ik kreeg net een bericht van Perkamentus. Of ik naar zijn kantoor wilde komen voor een gesprek met mijn oom en tante," zei ze.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen en zei dus maar niets.

"Wil je met me mee komen?" Ze keek me heel even vlug aan, voor weer naar haar blijkbaar favoriete plekje op de grond te staren.

"Eh… weet je dat wel zeker?" Vroeg ik. "Denk je niet dat het beter is als je dat alleen met hen bespreekt?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op en toen zag ik het pas: ze was echt bang om haar familie te zien.

"Ik ga wel mee, hoor. Als jij dat graag wilt." Ik ging in de andere stoel zitten en legde mijn hand op haar knie.

Even bleven we zo zitten.

_'Wat is er gebeurd?'_ vroeg Ivy in mijn hoofd, maar ik kon natuurlijk geen antwoord geven.

"Het was gisteren wel gezellig, vond je niet?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik opstond en verder ging met mijn uiterlijk.

Stiekem keek ik even naar haar voordat ik de badkamer in ging en ja hoor! Er verscheen een glimlach.

"Jij had het ook wel naar je zin, of niet?" vroeg ze. "Eerst met Sneep, toen met Chris. Ik heb je wel zien zoenen."

"Wat, met Sneep?" vroeg ik, maar dat was een stomme opmerking. Een stomme opmerking om haar een beetje te laten lachen. Ik wist niet of het werkte, maar aan de manier waarop ze antwoordde, hoorde ik dat het wel een beetje was gelukt.

"Hoezo? Heb je ook met Sneep gezoend?"

_In mijn dromen_. Ging er door mijn hoofd en ik schrok van mijn eigen gedachte.

"Nee joh! Bah," zei ik toen maar en ik keek even de kamer in om Evelien aan te kijken die tot mijn verbazing haar schouders ophaalde.

"Vind je dat dan niet… bah?" vroeg ik, met gebrek aan woorden.

Ik zelf vond het natuurlijk niet vies, maar ik wilde weten wat zij er van vond.

"Nou… ik zelf zou het niet graag doen, maar ik kan me wel voorstellen als iemand het graag wil. Op zich ziet hij er niet slecht uit. Als hij niet zo serieus kijkt, maar dat doet hij altijd, dus… Hij is alleen zo oud."

"Ja, dat bedoelde ik," zei ik.

Eigenlijk vond ik het wel leuk dat ze niet geheel tegen het idee van zoenen met Sneep was en ik bekeek haar met andere ogen. Ik vroeg me af hoeveel zij af wist van Sneep.

_'Het grappige is, ik voel nu wel allemaal wat jij voelt…'_ Hoorde ik Ivy mijn hoofd. _'Je valt dus op die Sneep? Daar had je mee gedanst, begrijp ik als ik het gesprek goed heb gevolgd?'_

Ik stopte met het aanbrengen van mascara en knikte in de spiegel.

_'Goed, ja. Dat zie ik,'_ zei ze.

"Ik ben klaar," zei ik toen en kwam de badkamer weer uit.

"Goed, dan kunnen we gaan," zei Evelien.

Haar hele houding veranderde weer. Ze werd weer het verlegen en teruggetrokken meisje van toen ik haar eerst ontmoette.

"Je hebt nog niets verteld over Lars," zei ik terwijl we de trappen afliepen, hopend om haar weer een beetje uit haar schulp te krijgen.

"Wat valt er te vertellen?" vroeg ze en keek me aan met een glinstering in haar ogen.

"Hebben jullie…" Zei ik en probeerde haar de zin af te laten maken, maar dat deed ze niet. Ze knikte alleen.

"Gezoend?" vroeg ik.

"Ja, niets meer," zei ze en die gedachte was genoeg om haar tot de trap naar Perkamentus' kantoor rechtop te laten lopen.

* * *

De oom en tante van Evelien waren aardige mensen. Ze namen haar meteen in de armen toen we binnenkwamen en we maakten kennis. De rest van het gesprek stond ik echter een beetje tegen de muur geleund, net als Sneep. Die stond tegenover me. Ik probeerde het niet te laten merken, maar ik voelde me heel erg ongemakkelijk. Ik voelde zijn ogen op me, maar ik durfde niet te kijken. Ik vroeg me af waarom híj er was. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij het hoofd van onze afdeling was.

_'Dus dat is Sneep?'_ vroeg Ivy. _'Ziet er inderdaad niet té slecht uit.'_

Ik onderdrukte een glimlach en mijn ogen flitsten naar Sneep. Tot mijn eigen ergernis leidde zijn aanwezigheid me zo af van het gesprek dat ik er niets van volgde.

_'Maar ik denk toch dat je wel beter kan krijgen.'_ Voegde ze toe_. 'Chris bijvoorbeeld.'_

_Ivy vind hem wel erg leuk, blijkbaar,_ dacht ik.

Toen stonden de oom en tante van Evelien op en namen afscheid. Ik besefte me plots dat ik het hele gesprek had gemist en ik voelde me een beetje schuldig, want Evelien keek niet zo gelukkig.

_Nee, natuurlijk niet ziet ze er niet zo gelukkig uit,_ dacht ik toen. _Ze heeft waarschijnlijk net het hele verhaal nog een keer moeten vertellen._

Eveliens familie vertrokken met brandstof, blijkbaar waren ze magisch. Ik zag tranen glinsteren in Eveliens ogen en ik legde een arm om haar middel om zo te vertrekken, maar Perkamentus riep me terug. Ik vroeg Evelien om op me te wachten. Sneep was er ook nog.

"Professor Sneep en ik moeten wat met je bespreken," zei Perkamentus. "Ga zitten."

Een beetje onwillig liet ik Evelien alleen gaan, maar ik liet haar beloven om buiten te wachten. Ik ging in de stoel tegenover Perkamentus zitten en keek hem vragend aan.

_Weet hij van Ivy?_ Dacht ik geschrokken. _Straks neemt hij haar van me af._

Op de een of andere manier vond ik het erg als Ivy nu van me af werd genomen. Ik begon net een beetje te wennen aan haar aanwezigheid. Het was fijn om iemand te hebben die weet wat je doet en waar tegen je alles kan zeggen. Ik had ook wel het gevoel dat we vriendinnen konden worden.

_Maar toch is er nog iets,_ dacht ik, want er kwam een onheilspellend gevoel over me.

Ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik haar nog steeds niet helemaal vertrouwde. Dat er iets was wat ze me niet vertelde.

_We moeten straks eens goed praten,_ dacht ik en glimlachte om de volgende gedacht: _Het is maar goed dat ze me niet kan horen denken._

"Je weet denk ik nog wel dat we het erover hebben gehad om jou en Harry Occlumentielessen te geven?" vroeg Perkamentus.

_'Wat is Occlumentie?'_ vroeg Ivy in mijn hoofd, maar ik knikte.

"Het leek ons beter om enkel Harry lessen te geven, gezien de connectie tussen Harry en jou belangrijk kan zijn. Het leek ons niet verstandig om die te onderbreken," legde Perkamentus uit.

Ik kon het wel begrijpen. De band die er tussen Harry en mij was, leek ik alleen te voelen als Harry sterke emoties had, of misschien als er belangrijke dingen gebeurden.

"Maar professor Sneep vond het beter als jij ook aanwezig was, zodat hij in ieder geval een oogje in het zeil kan houden," zei hij.

"Wat moet ik dan doen?" vroeg ik toen.

"Je gaat gewoon door met het maken van je huiswerk en het oefenen van je krachten. Je moet zorgen dat je door kunt gaan met de dingen die je zelf aan het doen bent."

Ik knikte, want telkens als ik beelden of gevoelens doorkreeg werd ik zo duizelig, dat ik altijd even moet gaan zitten en mijn ogen moet sluiten.

"Heb je nog dingen gevoeld of gezien waarvan je dacht dat die van Harry kwamen?" vroeg Perkamentus.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik had het de laatste tijd te druk gehad met mijn eigen gevoelens.

"Oké, dat is dan geregeld," zei Perkamentus. "Wilde jij nog wat zeggen, Severus?"

Sneep keek niet vrolijk bij het noemen van zijn voornaam, maar schudde zijn hoofd.

"Goed, maandag na de vakantie is de eerste Occlumentieles."

Ik voelde dat het gesprek was afgelopen en stond op.

"Is er niets wat je me nog wilt vertellen?" vroeg hij toen en ik voelde me zo betrapt.

_'Nee, niets zeggen!'_ riep Ivy smekend_. 'Alsjeblieft. Ik wil niet weer alleen in dat verschrikkelijke kristal zitten.'_

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en draaide me om. Daar stond ik oog in oog met Sneep en ik kon het niet helpen, ik moest kijken. De tijd leek stil te staan tot ik uiteindelijk het oogcontact verbrak en het kantoor uit liep.

Ik was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ik Evelien helemaal vergat. Sneep had me ook zo indringend aangekeken.

* * *

Ik liep terug naar mijn slaapkamer. De gangen waren helemaal verlaten en ik besloot dat het veilig was om met Ivy te praten.

"Waarom mocht ik het niet vertellen?" vroeg ik, een beetje kwaad, want ik haatte liegen. Zeker tegen Perkamentus "Wat kan er gebeuren?"

_'Nou, hij kan de ketting afpakken bijvoorbeeld en dan ben ik weer alleen.' _

"Nou en?" vroeg ik stuurs. "Wat zou mij dat uitmaken?"

Ik meende het niet. Ik kon voelen hoe wanhopig ze zich nu voelde. Blijkbaar konden we niet elkaars gedachtes delen, maar wel elkaars gevoelens.

_'Ik… Ik dacht dat je misschien wel iemand kon gebruiken… waartegen je alles kunt zeggen,' _zei ze.

"Ik heb al zoiemand," zei ik.

_'Je bedoelt toch niet Evelien he?'_ vroeg ze ineens ongelovig.

"O sht! Evelien!" riep ik plots. "Ik dacht dat ze op me zou blijven wachten!"

_'Daar heb je het al,'_ zei Ivy.

"Hou jij je mond nou maar," zei ik kwaad, want ze had Eveliens naam uitgesproken alsof ze iets vies was.

"Nee, ik had het niet tegen jou," zei ik tegen een schilderij die me onthutst aankeek.

Ik wilde rennen, haar naam schreeuwen, maar ik wist niet waar ik heen moest gaan. Ik had zo'n naar voorgevoel.

_Waarom had ze niet op mij gewacht? Waar kon ze heen zijn gegaan? Misschien staat ze nog bij het kantoor. Maar waarom was ze me dan niet achterna gegaan? _

Ik rende toch maar terug naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, waar Sneep net vertrok.

"Juffrouw Sanders," zei Sneep dreigend en ik wist wat hij ging zeggen.

"Jaja, ik mag niet rennen in de gangen," zei ik ongeduldig en kreeg een ijskoude blik, maar ik besloot die te negeren. "Heb je… ik bedoel. Heeft u Evelien gezien?"

"Ben je haar kwijt?" vroeg hij wantrouwend.

"Ja, ze zou op me wachten."

Hij keek plots heel bezorgd en liep weg.

"Waar ga je heen?" vroeg ik, weer vergetend dat hij een leraar was en ik 'u' moest zeggen.

"De Astronomietoren," zei hij en het onheilspellende gevoel werd sterker. Ik ging begon te rennen.

Hijgend na al die trappen kwamen we eindelijk boven.

"Evelien!" riep ik geschrokken toen ik haar ineengedoken tegen de muur zag zitten.

In een slappe hand langs haar hield ze een mes, besmeurd met bloed.

"Het spijt me," fluisterde ze toen ik bij haar neerknielde.  
Ze had haar polsen doorgesneden.

* * *

Goed, volgend hoofdstuk nog wat meer uitleg, beloofd! REVIEWS!

Ik bedank de oplettende lezer (goddes-of-imaginary-light), ik verander het meteen!


	29. Herinneringen van een slang

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- Eh... automutilatie? Wat bedoel je daarmee? Zelfmutilatie? Zelfmoord? Thanks voor de vertaling, ik heb de boeken niet bij de hand dus kon het niet opzoeken... vervelend als je net de engelse HP hebt gelezen.

Ik had meer uitleg beloofd... Als het niet duidelijk is... review, dan probeer ik er iets aan te doen. Btw, de vorige paar hoofdstukken... 27 &28... het was niet helemaal mijn bedoeling om té duidelijk te zijn. Bedenk wat Sam weet en wat wij weten, dat snap je het.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 29  
Herinneringen van een slang

* * *

Sneep ijsbeerde door de ziekenzaal terwijl ik angstig in een hoekje stond, mijn ogen gefixeerd op het gordijn waarachter Madam Plijster Evelien aan het verzorgen was.  
_Ze kan niet dood zijn,_ dacht ik, verlamd van angst.  
_Niet zij ook al,_tranen schoten in mijn ogen. _Eerst mijn familie en mijn vrienden. Dan Rons vader, dan Eveliens vader en nu zij ook nog? Het is ook allemaal mijn schuld.__  
__'Ik zei toch al dat ze zwak was,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd. _'alleen een zwak persoon pleegt zelfmoord.'_  
Dat maakte me zo kwaad, dat het me uit mijn gedachtes rukte.  
"Dat is helemaal niet waar!" schreeuwde ik en Sneep draaide zich abrupt naar me om.  
Ik was helemaal vergeten dat hij er ook was, zo was ik in beslag genomen geweest door mijn eigen gedachtes. Hij keek me doordringend aan.Geschrokken keek ik terugen rende de ziekenzaal uit.  
Tranen stroomden over mijn wangen. Het maakte me niet uit waar ik heen ging, ik ging waar mijn voeten me brachten. En ze brachten me naar… de Astronomietoren.  
Ik keek over de fundering naar beneden. De diepe val zou me mijn leven kosten. Maar zodra ik mijn handen op de rand zette om erop te gaan staan twijfelde ik.  
_'Jij bent niet zoals zij,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd. _'jij bent sterk.'  
_"Ik ben juist de zwakke. Ik heb de kracht niet om mijn eigen leven te beëindigen," snikte ik en nam afstand van de muur.  
Het was waar. Ik kon niet springen. Zelfs na alles wat er was gebeurd, kon ik niet springen.  
_'Jij wilt leven,'_ zei Ivy.  
"Nee dat wil ik niet," zei ik en ik merkte met een raar soort geruststelling dat ik het meende.  
Maar ik kon het niet. Ik kon geen zelfmoord plegen. Iedereen om me heen stierf en het enige dat ik kon doen was kijken. De zogenaamde krachten die ik had konden de mensen om me heen niet beschermen. Ze konden enkel mezelf beschermen. Ik voelde me als een pop, een toeschouwer die telkens maar door moest. Die moest kijken naar de ellende die er rondom hem gebeurde.  
Ik huilde en ging in een hoekje zitten.  
_'Je moet leven, Samantha,'_ zei Ivy. _'Je moet sterk zijn. Voor je familie en je vrienden.'  
_"Ik wil niet meer sterk zijn," huilde ik. "ik heb er genoeg van. Ik kan niets meer doen voor mijn familie en vrienden."  
Ik voelde me als een klein kind, maar het maakte me niets meer uit. Ook Ivy zei niets.  
"Ik wil niet meer," zei ik kleintjes.  
"En toch moet je het proberen," zei een stem. "Voor degene die je vrienden zouden kunnen zijn."  
Ik keek op. Het was Chris. Hij kwam naast me zitten en sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik kon hem niet aankijken.  
"Maar ik weet niet wat ik moet doen," zei ik met geknepen stem. "Het maakt niet uit wat ik doe. Ik kan het niet."  
"Je kunt het wel," zei hij en er klonk zoveel warmte in zijn stem dat ik hem aankeek.  
Hij glimlachte en we bleven zo even zitten.  
Hij was fijn. Om alleen daar samen te zitten en niet te praten. Ik sloot mijn ogen.  
Vlak voordat ik in slaap viel dacht ik: _'Chris is toch niet zo irritant.'_ en ik wist eigenlijk niet waarom ik dat ooit had gedacht.

* * *

Toen ik wakker werd, lag ik in mijn kamer. Chris zat naast in één van mijn stoelen. Hij sliep. Hij was blijkbaar de hele nacht bij me geweest. Ik had geen nachtmerries gehad, maar de flesjes met slaapdrank waren niet aangeraakt. Ik glimlachte.  
Ik keek naar buiten en zag dat het al heel laat of heel vroeg moest zijn. Ik vroeg me af hoe het was met Evelien. Leefde ze nog? Ik moest het weten.  
Ik stond op en was van plan naar de Ziekenzaal te gaan toen ik schrok van een stem.  
_'Waar ga je heen?'  
_Mijn hart ging als een gek tekeer, maar Chris had zich niet verroerd. Ik zuchtte toen ik me realiseerde wie het was. Het was Ivy.  
Snel verliet ik mijn kamer met sloffen aan.  
"Je moet me niet zo laten schrikken," fluisterde ik.  
_'Nou sorry hoor,'_ zei ze een beetje geprikkeld.  
"Zeg, ik kan dit er echt niet ook nog bij hebben hoor," zei ik, nu hardop. Ik stond in een verlaten leerlingenkamer.  
"Ik heb al genoeg aan mijn hoofd zonder jou! Snap je het niet? Ik heb vier maanden in coma gelegen om hier wakker te worden, te ontdekken dat al mijn vrienden en familie zijn vermoord, dat ik zogenaamd 'speciale' krachten heb die ik moet leren beheersen, om ze daarna aan iemand anders te geven en te sterven! En dan kom jij nog. Wie en wat ben je nou precies? Geef me één reden waarom ik de ketting niet nu meteen af doe en naar Perkamentus stap."  
Ik wist dat ik teveel had gezegd, maar het kon me niets meer schelen. Het was allemaal teveel. Veel teveel.  
"Bovendien ligt mijn beste vriendin in de Ziekenzaal omdat ze zelfmoord probeerde te plegen," fluisterde ik en er kwamen tranen in mijn ogen. "en ze zal niet de eerste zijn die sterft door mij."  
_'Ik kan je helpen,'_ zei ze.  
"Hoezo kun jíj me helpen?" vroeg ik sarcastisch.  
_'Je hebt iemand nodig die naar je luistert. Waar je alles tegen kunt zeggen en die écht naar je luistert. Niet Perkamentus. Niet Sneep en zeker niet Chris.'  
_"Ik heb wél al zo iemand," zei ik stug.  
_'Evelien?'_ vroeg Ivy en ik hoorde aan haar stem dat ze het niet geloofde.  
"Ja," antwoordde ik koppig.  
_'Zelfs zij weet niet alles,'_ zei ze.  
"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg ik en schrok. Nu had ik mezelf verraden! Het was eruit voordat ik het in de gaten had gehad.  
_'Dus het is waar?'_ riep ze triomfantelijk. _'Ha!'  
_"Maar het is niet zo omdat ik dat niet wil," zei ik en voelde me schuldig.  
_'Maar je bent bang dat ze het niet aankan?'_ vroeg ze en ik wist dat ze gelijk had, maar ik wilde het niet geloven.  
"Maar hoe kan ik er zeker van zijn dat ik je kan vertrouwen?" vroeg ik zwakjes.  
_'Natuurlijkkun je me vertrouwen,_' zei ze kalm. '_Wat wil je precies weten?'  
_"Ik wil precies weten wie je bent en wat er is gebeurd," zei ik.  
Ik hoorde haar zuchten.  
_'Oké, maar dan stel ik voor dat je even ervoor gaat zitten,'_ zei ze en dat deed ik. _'Nou, ik heb je al verteld dat ik een slang was.'  
_Ik knikte, ookal kon ze het niet zien.  
_'Ik leefde rustig in het wild, vraag me niet waar, want als slang heb je er geen besef van hoe groot de wereld eigenlijk is,'_ legde ze uit. _'Nou, op een warme zomerdag, geloof ik, kwam er plots een jongetje op me af, ik was bang natuurlijk, maar hij begon tegen me te praten. Ik kon het niet geloven, een mens dat met me praatte. Hij had lekkers voor me, zei hij, dus ik ging mee. Hij liet me de mooiste dingen zien. Hij liet me zien waar hij woonde en hij liet me uitkijken over zee. Natuurlijk klinkt dat voor jou niet zo bijzonder, maar ik had het nog nooit gezien. We werden hele goede vrienden en hij nam me overal mee naartoe.'  
_"Hoe heette hij?" vroeg ik.  
_'Tom, zei hij,'_ antwoordde Ivy. _'Maar goed. Hij gaf me te eten en speelde met me. Het was een heerlijk leventje. Totdat de oude man kwam.'  
_"De oude man?" Vroeg ik.  
_'Ja, de oude man met de lange puntbaard en grijze haren,'_ omschreef ze.  
"Perkamentus?"  
'Ja, die,' zei ze. 'Hij vertelde iets over magie en zette de kast in brand!'  
Ik reageerde ongelovig.  
_'Ja, maar toen de vlammen weg waren, was de kast onbeschadigd! Hij zei dat Tom dat ook kon en hij ging weg. Ik vluchtte van het huis, omdat toen ik op zoek was naar eten de dikke vrouw liet schrikken. Ik heb toen nog jaren in het wild geleefd tot er op een dag een jonge man naar me toe kwam, van ongeveer jouwleeftijd. Hij beweerde dat hij dezelfde jongen was die me had verzorgd al die jaren terug en hij zei dat hij een manier had om van mij een mens te maken. Dat leek me natuurlijk geweldig. Ik zou een mens zijn, naast hem lopen, zwemmen, met andere mensen praten. Het enige wat ik hoefde te doen waste wisselen met de man in het kristal. Het zou alleen even duren voordat de man aan mijn lichaam was gewend, dus ik praatte met de man en liet hem zien wat ik kon voordat ik in het kristal ging en Tom hem af deed. De man in de ketting noemde hem telkens Voldemort. Wat er daarna gebeurde weet ik niet,'_ vertelde ze.  
"Hoezo dat weet je niet?" vroeg ik.  
_'Gewoon, dat weet ik niet. Hij deed me in een doos. Ik denk dat hij me vergeten is,_' zei ze droevig.  
Ik moest er even over nadenken.  
"Voldemort," zei ik toen.  
_'Ja, Voldemort. Ik weet het ook niet waarom hij zich zo noemde.'  
_"Ik wel," zei ik. "Hij schaamde zich voor zijn eigen naam. Hij was naar zijn vader vernoemd en dat was een dreuzel die zijn moeder in de steek liet."  
_'Een dreuzel?'  
_"Iemand zonder magische krachten," legde ik uit.  
_"Denk je dat ik het ook zou kunnen?"_ vroeg ze, na een korte stilte.  
"Wat?"  
_'Magie.'  
_"Ik zou het niet weten," zei ik eerlijk en nam een besluit.  
"Zou je het eens uit willen proberen?" vroeg ik.  
_'Ja!'_ riep ze uit. '_Ik bedoel… Ja graag. Weet je het zeker?'_  
"Zie het als een soort betrouwbaarheidstest," zei ik.  
_'O, dat zou geweldig zijn,'_ zei ze opgewonden.  
"Weet je hoe je mijn lichaam over kunt nemen?" vroeg ik, want ik had geen idee. Dat zei ik ook.  
_'Nou, het is eerder zo dat jíj me toestemming moet geven. Het lichaam is nog steeds van jou,'_ zei ze.  
"Oké, nou. Hoe doe ik dat?"  
_'Ehm, je sluit je ogen en zegt mijn naam,'_ zei ze.  
"Is het zo makkelijk?" vroeg ik verbaasd.  
_'Als je me zou kunnen zien, dan zou je me nu mijn schouders op zien halen,'_ zei Ivy.  
"Oké, daar gaat hij dan," zei ik en was toch wel een beetje nerveus.

"Ivy."

* * *

En wat denken jullie? Was dat nou zo verstandig? Ik hou jullie niet lang in spanning. Heb het volgende hoofdstuk nl al af en zal het nu posten.


	30. Waarheden aan het licht

Snel hè ;)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 30  
Waarheden aan het licht

* * *

_  
'Kan ik nu ook gewoon mijn lichaam weer terug nemen?'_ vroeg ik terwijl ik keek hoe Ivy zichzelf bewonderde. Het was vreemd om te praten, maar om toch je mond niet te voelen of te zienbewegen.  
"Ja hoor, probeer maar."  
_'Eh… hoe?'  
_Ze dacht even na.  
"Daar moet je zelf maar achter zien te komen," zei ze plagend. "Nu ga ik eens kijken of Chris al wakker is. En anders, pak ik hem toch op zijn bek."  
"Nee, dat doe je niet!" riep ik uit en plots voelde ik dat ik zelf weer controle had.  
Ik lachte. "Dat deed je alleen maar om mij kwaad te krijgen!"  
_'Misschien,'_ zei ze en lachte ook.  
Opgelucht liep ik rond.  
"Het is toch echt wel raar om zelf niet de controle te hebben," zei ik.  
_'Ik weet het,'_ antwoordde ze.  
Toen dacht ik weer aan Evelien en kon mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan.  
_Heb ik hier mijn tijdzitten verdoen met Ivy terwijl mijn beste nieuwe vriendin wel eens goed dood zou kunnen zijn. Zou ze dood zijn? _vroeg ik mezelf angstig af en staarde naar de deur.Ik durfde niet te gaan kijken, te bang om erachter te komen of het waar was.  
'_Hé, nou weet ik nog niet of ik nou magie kan of niet,'_ zei Ivy plots en ik nam het excuus graag aan.  
"Goed, we zullen het een keer proberen," zei ik en sloot mijn ogen.  
Ik probeerde aan niets te denken en zei 'Ivy.' Ik voelde weer de bekende duizeling en toen ik mijn ogen opende zag ik alles weer van een afstandje.  
"Heb je een staf?" vroeg ze.  
_'Eh… ja, maar die ligt boven,'_ zei ik.  
"Oké, ik ga hem wel halen."  
Toen ze in mijn kamer kwam zag ik dat Chris gelukkig nog lag te slapen.  
"Waar ligt hij?" vroeg Ivy.  
_'Zachtjes!'_waarschuwde ik zelffluisterend, al wist ik dat hij mij zeker niet kon horen. _'Hij zit in het kistje. Daar, op de vensterbank.'  
_Ze liep er zachtjes op af en probeerde de deksel open te doen.  
"Hij gaat niet open," zei ze tussen haar tanden door terwijl ze met alle macht aan het dekseltje stond te trekken.  
Na nog een aantal pogingen gaf ze het op.  
"Nou ja, ik weet nog weliets wat ik graag wilde doen," zei ze en liep op de badkamer af. Tot mijn verbazing pakte ze daar de borstel.  
"Mensenharen voelen toch zo lekker zacht aan," zei ze verrukt terwijl ze met de borstel door mijn haren ging.  
Toen viel me iets op terwijl ik in de spiegel keek. Het teken in mijn hals was verdwenen! Meteen nam ik de controle weer over en legde de borstel weg.  
_'Wat doe je nou?'_ vroeg ze teleurgesteld.  
Tot mijn grote verbazing zag ik het teken in mijn hals weer verschijnen.  
_'Hé, cool. Wat is dat?'_ vroeg Ivy geïnteresseerd.  
"Ik weet niet precies wat het is," zei ik terwijl ik het grondig bekeek. "Het enige dat ik weet is dat ik het heb gekregen toen ik 17 werd en waarschijnlijk mijn krachten kreeg."  
_'Ja, daar moeten we het ook nog eens over hebben,'_ zei Ivy.  
"Samantha?" Kwam een vermoeide stem uit de kamer en ik ging in de deuropening staan.  
Chris was wakker geworden en keek me vragend aan.  
"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg hij.  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op en ging terug de badkamer in. Ik keek in de prachtige staande spiegel naar mezelf en stond mezelf toe om aan Evelien te denken. Die was nu belangrijk. Belangrijker dan Ivy.  
_Ik moet haar zien,_ dacht ik, maar ik durfde niet. _Wat nou als Madam Plijster niets heeft kunnen doen? Maar wat als Madam Plijster wél iets heeft kunnen doen en ze nog leeft, terwijl ze niet wíl leven. Het is gewoon weer mijn schuld.  
_Ik draaide mijn rug naar de spiegel.  
_Voldemort wilde mij. Hij wilde mij en hij wist dat ik naar Evelien zou gaan. Ik was degene die dood had moeten zijn, niet haar vader.  
_"Wil je haar zien?" vroeg Chris toen hij de badkamer in kwam.  
Ik keek hem angstig aan en draaide me om.  
"Hé," zei hij en kwam achter me staan.  
Hij legde zijn handen op mijn schouders en keek naar me in de spiegel.  
"Het is niet jouw schuld," zei hij.  
Ik wilde schreeuwen dat het wel zo was, want dat was het ook. Maar hoe zou hij dat kunnen snappen? Dus ik zei niets.  
"Kom, we gaan naar haar kijken," zei hij en leidde me naar de ziekenzaal.

* * *

Voorzichtig liep ik naar het gesloten gordijn rond het bed waar Evelien op lag. Ik hoorde fluisterende stemmen, maar kon ze niet verstaan.  
Ik stapte voorzichtig door het gordijn.  
Evelien zat met haar rug tegen het kussen op het bed, Sneep was opgestaan. Hij trok even met zijn lip toen hij Chris achter me zag, maar daar lette ik niet op. Ik keek naar Evelien.  
Ze keek niet terug. Haar ogen waren gefixeerd op het laken voor haar.  
"We zullen jullie even alleen laten," zei Chris.  
Ik hoorde ze vertrekken en ging in de stoel zitten waar Sneep eerst in had gezeten. Ik keek naar haar handen in haar schoot. De polsen waren verbonden. Voorzichtig pakte ik een hand vast.  
Ik kreeg meteen reactie. Ze trok haar hand weg en hield hem voor haar gezicht. Ze begon te huilen.  
"Waarom?" vroeg ik zachtjes. "Waaróm Evelien?"  
"Ik ben niet zoals jij," zei ze.  
Dat antwoord verbaasde me. Waarom zou ze zoals mij willen zijn? Dat zou ik kunnen vragen, maar dan ging het weer over mij. Ik besloot het over háár te hebben.  
"Dat hoeft ook niet," zei ik en ik ging bij haar op het bed zitten. "Je moet zijn zoals jíj bent."  
"Maar wie ben ik dan?" vroeg ze zwak en keek me aan.  
"Je bent het liefste meisjevan de hele wereld," zei ik met een halve glimlach en omarmde haar. "En ik heb je nodig."  
Ik besloot dat als ik het nu niet zou zeggen, ik het nooit zou zeggen. Misschien was dit niet het allerbeste moment, maar misschien zou zijn dan ook wat van haar geheimen loslaten. Ik liet haar los.  
"Ik… ik heb iets ergs gedaan," zei ik en keek naar mijn handen.  
Ze zei niets.  
"Ik… Weet je nog die keer dat jij iets uit het kistje probeerde te halen?" vroeg ik.  
"Ja," antwoordde ze terwijl ik naar woorden zocht.  
"Nou, er was wel wat uit het kistje gekomen."  
"Wat dan? Dat kan ik me niet herinneren."  
"Dat komt… omdat ik je geheugen heb gemodificeerd," fluisterde ik.  
Toen ze niets zei keek ik haar aan. Ze keek onbegrijpend terug.  
"Waarom?"  
Ze vroeg de moeilijkste vraag, de vraag die ik niet kon beantwoorden, maar ik moest het toch proberen.  
"Nou… eh… Ik wilde niet dat je ongerust werd. Dat je raar naar me ging kijken."  
"Wat was het dan?"  
"Nou…" Ik vertelde over het verslag dat ik had gelezen.  
"Dat betekent toch niet dat je ook echt gáát sterven?" vroeg ze simpel en ik keek haar bevreemd aan. "Misschien gaat het dit keer anders. Je weet maar nooit."  
Ze glimlachte.  
"En anders zorgen wij ervoor dat het anders zal verlopen," voegde ze toe.  
Ze was niet boos! En zelfs in de staat waarin ze nu was kon ze me vergeven! Ik keek haar gelukkig aan en ze omhelsde mee.  
"Maar je moet me beloven me voortaan alles te vertellen," zei ze en ik slikte.  
"Ik beloof het," zei ik, maar ik wist dat ikdie beloftemeteen zoumoeten breken. Ik kon haar niets vertellen over Ivy.  
_Zeker niet nu.  
_"Nu moet jij me ook iets beloven," zei ik.  
"Wat dan?"  
"Nooit meer zoiets stoms te doen!" riep ik een beetje kwaad.  
Ze keek me niet meer aan.  
"Waarom Evelien?" vroeg ik nogmaals. "Omdat je nietbent zoalsik ben?"  
Ze haalde haar schouders op.  
"Jij bent je hele familie verloren," zei ze. "Ook al je vrienden. Ik alleen mijn vader, maar ik… ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Mijn oom en tante willen me niet en andere familieleden…"  
Ze maakte haar zin niet af. Ik keek haar ongelovig aan.  
"Wat?" vroeg ik ongelovig. "Wilden ze je niet?"  
Ze haalde haar schouders op.  
"Waarom niet? Ik bedoel…" Ik stond op. "Waarom niet?"  
"Ze… ze hadden geen tijd voor mij, zeiden ze. Ik zou niet gelukkig bij hen zijn. En dat begrijp ik best. Ik bedoel, ze hebben allebei een full-time baan..."  
"Grote onzin!" Schreeuwde ik uit.  
Meteen kwam Madam Plijster me waarschuwen dat als ik niet rustiger kon doen ik meteen moest vertrekken. Ik ging weer in de stoel zitten.  
"Je hoeft het niet goed te praten," zei ik. "ik snap niet..."  
"Laat maar Sam," zei Evelien stilletjes en ik hield mijn mond.  
Het was even stil.  
"Dan blijf je toch bij mij hier op Zweinstein?" zei ik en keek haar aan.  
Ze gaf me een halve glimlach.  
"Misschien krijg ik dan ook zo'n mooie kamer," zei ze.  
"Goed, je maakt alweer grapjes," zei ik glimlachend en gaf haar weer een knuffel.  
"Waarom was Sneep net hier?" vroeg ik.  
"Hij eh…"Begon ze. "Madam Plijster had hem verteld dat ik depressief was en hij heeft me wat drankjes voorgeschreven."  
Ze wees naar haar nachtkastje. Daar stonden wel zeker vijf verschillende drankjes.  
"Wát drankjes?" vroeg ik ongelovig.  
"Hij heeft me ook het adres gegeven van een goede therapeut," zei ze.  
"Wel heen gaan hè?" vroeg ik ongerust.  
"Natuurlijk," zei ze. "Hij brengt me er morgen heen voor een afspraak."  
"Mooi," zei ik en glimlachte.  
Het was weer even stil.  
"Ik moet je nog wat vertellen," zei ze.  
Ik keek haar aan.  
"Mijn vader had gelogen."  
"Gelogen?" vroeg ik ongelovig.  
"Hij had geen werk," zei ze. "Hij deed maar alsof zodat ik naar huis zou komen. Hij voelde zich eenzaam."  
"Eenzaam?" Ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik herhaalde enkel het laatste woord dat ze had gezegd.  
"Toen ik thuis kwam, lag het hele huis vol lege flessen whisky en bier," zei ze. "Ik moest meteen het huis schoonmaken. En als ik dat niet deed…"  
Ze hoefde haar zin niet af te maken, ik wist wat ze bedoelde.  
"Maar, wat bedoel je met eenzaam?" vroeg ik voorzichtig.  
Ze zou niet zomaar dat woord hebben gekozen. Een onheilspellend gevoel bekroop me.  
Ze keek me aan met ogen of ze het alsjeblieft niet hoefde te vertellen.  
"Wanneer?" vroeg ik angstig en ik kreeg een hol gevoel in mijn buik.  
"'s Nachts." Ze keek me niet aan. "Toen ik vergeten was mijn slaapkamerdeur op slot te doen."  
Ik kon niets zeggen, enkel kijken. Afschuw en medelijden vochten tegen elkaar terwijl ik een antwoord probeerde te verzinnen.  
"Was dat…" Ik durfde het niet te vragen. "De eerste keer… dat hij dat gedaan heeft?"  
Ze knikte en dat stelde me toch wat gerust.  
_'Als hij al niet dood was, had ik hem vermoord,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd toen er weer geen woorden kwamen.  
"Als hij al niet dood was, had ik hem vermoord," zei ik ook. Ik was het helemaal met haar eens.  
"Hij was mijn vader," zei ze smekend.  
"Nee, dat was je vader niet," zei ik en ik nam haar in mijn armen. "Je vader is gestorven toen je moeder stierf. Iets verschrikkelijks heeft zijn plaats ingenomen. Je mag hem best haten."  
Ze snikte in mijn armen en ik probeerde haar te troosten.  
"Je mag hem best haten," herhaalde ik.

* * *

Als er iets niet duidelijk is... review! Maar ook als het wel duidelijk is... please review!


	31. Aanvallen van buitenaf

Hallo allemaal. Ben ik weer. Net 2 weekjes in spanje geweest, daarom duurde het zo lang. 

**goddes-of-imaginary-light** - thanks! Ik had er echt nog nooit van gehoord. Heb ik weer wat geleerd. O ja. Als je nog meer woorden tegenkomt die alleen in het engels zo zijn, wil je me dan waarschuwen? Ik heb namelijk alleen de engelse bij de hand en niet altijd zin om het op te zoeken op internet... iig nog bedankt voor de 'oblivia' :)

**Vliertjevampiertje** - Ah, je vind Chris irritant? hmmm. interessant grijns. Verwarring is de bedoeling, maar uitleg komt wel...

**Pixie Musa**- oi! Dankjewel! Ik zal eens naar je verhalen kijken als ik tijd heb. : ) Thanks voor je review!

Thanks iedereen! Ik zit al boven de 70 reviews! grijns

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 31  
Aanvallen van buitenaf

* * *

Na het gesprek met Evelien voelde ik me een stuk beter. Ik kon niet zeggen dat alles weer als vanouds was, maar het leek er wel op. Ik had nu echter een groter geheim.  
Ivy.  
Ivy was er altijd. Ze zag alles wat ik deed, hoorde alles wat ik zei en, blijkbaar, voelde ook alles wat ik voelde. En tot mijn grote verbazing vond ik het niet vervelend. Nee, ik vond het fijn. Ik had iemand die precies wist wat ik deed en mij begreep. Ik vertelde haar dus veel.  
Af en toe voelde ik ook wat zij voelde en het was oprecht. Ik voelde haar walging tegenover Malfidus. Maakte niet uit welke; junior of senior. Haar medeleven met Harry, want hij werd raar aangekeken door iedereen, en de verbazing over Omber. Hoe ze stond tegenover Evelien was niet duidelijk. Ze negeerde alles wat ik over haar zei en het interesseerde haar verder helemaal niets. Nou ja, misschien was ze wel jaloers.  
Evelien deed weer alsof alles oké was. Natuurlijk was het dat niet en ik betrapte haar er wel eens op dat ze had gehuild. Ik vroeg niets. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zou kunnen zeggen, dus zei ik er niets over. Wel zorgde ik ervoor dat ik haar veel aandacht gaf. Ik sprak over luchtige dingen en maakte grapjes. En het bleef me opvallen dat ze steeds begon te stralen als ik het over Lars had.

De vakantie eindigde. Sneep had ik de laatste dagen niet meer gezien en ik was toch best zenuwachtig om naar de eerste les Occlumentie te gaan.  
Zo stond ik – te vroeg, zoals ik altijd was – te dralen voor zijn deur tot het tijd was om naar binnen te gaan. Hoewel Sneep een hekel had aan laatkomers, te vroeg komen vond hij even erg.  
Het was vijf voor zes. Misschien was het nu niet zo erg om vroeger binnen te komen gezien Harry waarschijnlijk ook zenuwachtig zou staan te doen voor de deur.  
Ik stapte binnen en keek om me heen. Hoewel ik er vaak was geweest, voelde ik me niet op mijn gemak. Er waren dingen veranderd. De stoelen waren weg.  
Ik vroeg me af waar ik moest gaan zitten toen Sneep binnen kwam lopen met een stenen bassin. Ik vroeg me af wat het was. In het bassin zat iets wat op water leek.  
"Ah, Samantha," zei hij toen hij me zag staan.  
Hij zettehet voorwerpvoorzichtig op zijn bureau.  
"Zoals je ziet heb ik de stoelen verplaatst. Ze staan hiernaast."  
Ik keek hem vragend aan.  
"Het leek Perkamentus beter als Harry niets wist van je 'lessen' hier en gezien de connectie tussen jullie leek het mij beter om je toch in de buurt te houden."  
_'Hij praat erover alsof je het niet aankan,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd.  
Dat vond ik ook en ik keek hem verontwaardigd aan.  
"Vertel me." Begon hij en kwam op me af gelopen. "Heb je nog wat van hem doorgekregen?"  
Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Die middag had ik me even geweldig gevoeld zonder reden. Waarschijnlijk kwam dat weer van Harry, maar ik was niet van plan om hem dat te vertellen. Hij zou dan gelijk hebben. De connectie tussen Harry en mij was sterk. Ik kreeg ook de minder belangrijke dingen door en die moest ik juist zien buiten te sluiten.  
Sneep keek me recht ik mijn ogen, maar ik keek niet terug. Ik keek ergens naar zijn voorhoofd. Wat ik wist van Legilimentie, was het beter om geen oogcontact te hebben terwijl ik 'nee' zei.  
Hij draaide zich weer abrupt om waardoor zijn mantel achter hem opbolde.  
_'y hoor.'_ Hoorde ik Ivy in mijn hoofd zeggen als reactie op de blik van Sneep en ik haalde scherp adem om mijn lachen in te houden. Om dat te maskeren hees ikmijn boeken wat steviger in mijn armen.  
Maar blijkbaar had hij het toch gehoord, want hij draaide zich weer snel naar me toe. Ik liep echter snel naar de andere kamer, zonder hem aan te kijken.  
Ik had de deur nog niet dichtgedaan of ik hoorde een klop op de andere deur. Zuchtend ging ik in een van de stoelen zitten en keek de kamer rond.  
In een kleine open haard brandde een vuurtje dat de kleine ruimte met – wat een verrassing – nog meer boeken, verlichtte en ook verwarmde.  
Ik haalde mijn staf uit het kistje en legde mijn boeken klaar. In het kantoornaast mij hoorde ik stemmen. Harry klonk niet echt blij met de situatie, maar Sneep evenmin. Ik bekeek het werk dat ik had gekregen van professor Anderling.  
_'Bah, dat is saai,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd.  
"Tja, maar ik moet het wel doen," antwoordde ik, maar niet al te hard, zodat Harry het niet zou horen.  
_'Waarom neem je geen kijkje in een van die boeken hier?'  
_"Dat kan ik toch niet doen," zei ik terwijl ik de donkere kaften bekeek. Ze wekten wel mijn nieuwsgierigheid op.  
_'Volgens mij staan er heel interessante dingen in,'_ zei ze. _'Maarja. Je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk. Ik ben nog niet zo goed in het gedoe over 'eigendom' enzo. Bij mij was het altijd zo van: wat je wilt moet je pakken.'  
_"Hmmm," zei ik schijnbaar ongeïnteresseerd, maar ik dacht na over wat ze had gezegd.  
_Het zou wel makkelijk zijn, gewoon pakken wat je wilt._  
Plots werd het zwart voor mijn ogen en verloor ik al het gevoel van tijd. Het was alsof er een film voor mijn ogen werd afgespeeld. Een film zonder geluid. Ik voelde jaloezie om een rode fiets van een andere jongen – Dirk Duffeling, ging er door mijn hoofd – en vernedering toen ik in een boom werd gejaagd en mijn familie me uitlachte.  
Dat kwam van Harry. Ik wist het, maar ik wist niet hoe ik ertegen moest vechten. Ik had geen controle over mijn lichaam of mijn geest. Ik hoorde hoe de Sorteerhoed zei dat hij ook in Zwadderich kon, zag hoe Hermelien was veranderd in een kat, dementors en toen ook Cho Chang en ik wist dat ik iets moest doen. Sneep mocht dat niet zien. Hij zou Harry er eeuwig mee treiteren.  
Een spreuk kwam bij me op. Eén die ik die middag had gelezen.  
_Aculeus,_ dacht ik.  
Meteen hield het op en ik opende mijn ogen. Ik lag op de grond, met mijn gezicht naar de vloer.  
_Hoe ben ik hier nou terecht gekomen?_ Dacht ik verbaasd en wilde opstaan.  
Maar voor ik helemaal zat, begon de kamer helemaal te draaien en ging ik snel weer liggen.  
_'Dat kun je maar beter niet doen,'_ zei Ivy.  
"Ja, ik denk dat ik maar blijf liggen," zei ik en draaide me op mijn rug, de duizelingen proberend te negeren terwijl ik een gemakkelijkere houding zocht. Ik luisterde naar wat er in de andere kamer gebeurde.  
"Op drie… een – twee – drie – Legilimens!"  
_O nee,_ dacht ik en sloot mijn ogen.  
Ik probeerde niet te kijken naar de zwarte draak, maar ik wilde het zien. Ik had het allemaal gelezen, maar om een draak te zien, of de ouders van Harry, rechtstreeks uit de gedachten van iemand is anders dan het te lezen. Toen zag ik Carlo Kannewasser en de beelden verdwenen terwijl ik Harry hoorde schreeuwen. Een traan gleed over mijn wang en ik had nog meer medelijden met Harry.  
Ik hoorde de boze stem van Sneep. Mijn voorhoofd brandde en ik besloot mijn ogen gesloten te houden. Ik wachtte tot ik een deur hoorde sluiten in de andere kamer, maar dat gebeurde niet. Er kwam nog een aanval en ik onderging hem in alle rust. Beelden flitsten voorbij, maakten me duizelig, lieten mijn hoofd barsten, maar ik bleef rustig liggen wachten tot het voorbij was.  
Toen de beelden weg waren wachtte ik op de deur – en die kwam. Opgelucht zuchtte ik diep en opende mijn ogen. De hete steken door mijn hoofd waren vervangen door een lichte hoofdpijn en ik probeerde op te staan. Duizelig wankelde ik naar de stoelen en hield me eraan overeind.  
Een deur opende zich achter mij. Dat was Sneep. Hij pakte me bij mijn elleboog en hielp me in een stoel.  
Ik zuchtte en sloot mijn ogen even. Hij verliet de kamer even om weer terug te komen met twee flesjes en een vochtige doek. Ik dronk de twee flesjes, maar keek vragend naar de doek.  
"Je bloedt," zei hij en pakte de doek van me over.  
Hij depte mijn voorhoofd. Ik bekeek zijn gezicht terwijl hij dat deed. Hij zag er moe uit. En bleek. Bleker dan normaal.  
_'Hij heeft echt zon nodig.'_ Klonk de stem van Ivy en nu kon ik het niet weerstaan om te glimlachen.  
Hij zag het en nam meteen afstand.  
"Beter zo?" vroeg hij en ik knikte, maar alles draaide weer rond, dus ik sloot mijn ogen om nog even zo te blijven zitten. Ik voelde hoe hij plaatsnam in de andere stoel.  
Toen hoorde ik iets. Er lachte iemand. Ik keek Sneep verbaasd aan.  
Plots leek het alsof iemand heel hard tegen mijn hoofd had geslagen met een knuppel en ik klapte voorover. Hetzelfde overkwam me als een half uur geleden. Pijn vlamde door mijn hoofd en tranen kwamen in mijn ogen. Ik raakte alle gevoel van tijd kwijt en mijn naam was onbelangrijk. Iemand lachte heel hard en voelde zich geweldig. Alles raasde door mijn hoofd; pijn, vreugde. Nee, euforie. Iemand was verschrikkelijk gelukkig en ik wist al wie – Voldemort.  
Ik opende mijn ogen toen het was verdwenen. Iemand had een arm om me heen geslagen om te voorkomen dat ik met mijn voorhoofd tegen de tafel was geslagen en ik ging weer achterover zitten. Ik hijgde van inspanning en veegde mijn tranen weg. De pijn was even snel verdwenen als dat het was gekomen. Er bleef echter een lichte hoofdpijn en duizeligheid achter.  
Sneep keek me gespannen aan, maar greep toen plots naar zijn linker onderarm. Nu was het mijn beurt om zijn schouder vast te pakken, maar hij sloeg mijn hand weg.  
"Ik moet gaan," zei hij en ik knikte.  
"Er is iets goeds gebeurd," zei ik, om hem iets gerust te stellen.  
Hij knikte.  
"Ga naar Perkamentus," zei hij en verliet de kamer.  
Ik zuchtte en wreef over mijn voorhoofd, om daarna precies te doen wat hij zei.

* * *

Vermoeid liep ik mijn kamer in en liet me op mijn bed vallen.  
"Ben je daar eindelijk?" vroeg er iemand en ik draaide me op mijn zij om Evelien te zien zitten. Ze had een boek op haar schoot.  
"Hoe ging het?" vroeg ze en legde het boek weg.  
Ik keek naar de titel van het boek.  
"Mooi boek hè?" zei ik. "Het was mijn lievelingsboek in de eerste."  
"De eerste?" vroeg ze.  
"Laat maar," zei ik. "Ik was toen 13."  
"Ah," zei ze en kwam bij me op bed zitten.  
"Je bloedt!"riep ze toen geschrokken.  
Ik vertelde wat er was gebeurd.  
"Dus Sneep is nu bij Voldemort?" vroeg ze ongerust.  
Ik knikte en even bleven we in stilte zitten.  
"Ik zal je wel laten slapen. Je ziet er moe uit," zei ze toen en sond op.  
Ik glimlachte dankbaar.  
"Welterusten," zei ik en stond op om me om te kleden, terwijl Evelien mijn kamer uit liep.  
Ik sloot de deur.  
_'Vergeet je slaapdrank niet,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd.  
"Nee, die vergeet ik niet," zei ik hardop. "Slaap jij eigenlijk?"  
_'Natuurlijk slaap ik ook,'_ zei ze.  
"Oh, oké." Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
Toen hoorde ik iets in de gang. Alsof iemand iets liet vallen.  
_'Wat was dat?'_ vroeg Ivy.  
"Geen idee, ik zal eens kijken."  
Voorzichtig opende ik de deur. Toen ik er van verzekerd was dat er niemand achter stond om me te bespringen opende ik hem helemaal zodat er wat licht was.  
Daar lag een boek en nieuwsgierig pakte ik het op. Het was het boek dat Evelien aan het lezen was. Het boek dat ze mee had genomen.  
_'Ze heeft ons afgeluisterd,'_ zei Ivy kwaad._'De geniepige… smerige…'  
_"Hou op," fluisterde ik. "Zoiets zou Evelien nooit doen."  
Maar met mijn hoofd vol twijfels ging ik slapen.

* * *

Please (keep) reviewing!


	32. Dromen of niet?

**Vliertjevampiertje** - Ja, nieuw hoofdstuk. Het worden er geloof ik wel veel... Hier krijg je meteen je antwoord :) 

Ik heb wat Ivy zegt maar schuin gedrukt, is misschien wat duidelijker, gezien alleen Samantha kan horen wat ze zegt... Nou ja, ik heb schuin gedrukt wat voor anderen behalve Samantha en Ivy niet hoorbaar is. Eh... duidelijk? Moet maar :p

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 32  
Dromen of niet

* * *

Evelien lag op bed na te denken. Samantha deed de laatste tijd een beetje raar. Een beetje afstandelijk. Maar of dat nou kwam door wat ze had gedaan, wist ze niet.  
Af en toe kreeg Samantha een glazige blik in haar ogen, alsof ze ergens anders was met haar gedachten en ze lachte op de meest vreemde ogenblikken.  
_Misschien komt het door die extra lessen van Sneep,_ dacht ze.  
Samantha had haar verteld van de Occlumentielessen die Harry kreeg en wat die met haar deden. Evelien bleef telkens op haar wachten om haar steeds vermoeider terug te zien komen. Ze maakte zich een beetje zorgen.  
Maar waar ze zich nog meer zorgen over maakte, was over het feit dat Samantha in zichzelf praatte, als ze alleen dacht te zijn. Evelien was een keer blijven luisteren en toen bijna betrapt, dus ze had besloten dat niet meer te doen. Maar telkens bleef ze Samantha betrappen, vlak voor ze haar kamer binnen kwam, of nadat ze was weggegaan.  
Plots herinnerde ze zich iets. Ze was het bijna vergeten door alles wat er die middag was gebeurd, maar toen Samantha haar bedankte voor het cadeau wat ze had gegeven, was ze geschrokken. De ketting zag er namelijk helemaal niet zo uit als op het plaatje in het tijdschrift. Helaas kon ze het niet nakijken, ze had het tijdschrift terug naar Madam Mallekin gestuurd.  
Ze besloot Madam Mallekin te uilen.

* * *

Het was weer maandag en ik liep naar het kantoor van Sneep voor de Occlumentielessen. Ik zag er verschrikkelijk tegenop. Het was de vorige keer nog even erg geweest. Ik was uit voorzorg al in een stoel gaan zitten, maar daar was ik uit gegleden en hard op de vloer terecht gekomen.  
Sneep wist niet waarom het zo'n zeer deed. Ik verzette me niet en het leek me logischer dat als je jezelf ertegen verzette, het pijn ging doen. Dat was dus niet de oorzaak. Misschien was het gewoon het feit dat er iemand je hoofd in kwam.  
Ik vroeg me af of hetIvy dan eigenlijk ook geen zeer behoorde te doen, maar ik had mezelf beloofd niet meer mijn hoofd te breken over dingen die Ivy betroffen.  
Ik klopte op de deur en Sneep opende hem. Zonder iets te zeggen liep ik naar de andere kamer, daar had hij nu een matras neergelegd. Ik hoopte dat Harry had geoefend. Een beetje angstig ging ik liggen om op de pijn te wachten.  
zei Ivy in mijn hoofd. '_Waarom moest je dit ook alweer doen_?'  
"Omdat Sneep en Perkamentus van mening zijn dat de band tussen Harry en mij belangrijk is. Die willen ze niet onderbreken. De band tussen Harry en Voldemort kan echter schadelijk zijn, daarom moet Harry leren hem buiten te sluiten." Dreunde ik op. Ik had het al vaak voor mezelf onder woorden gebracht.  
_'Ah,'_ zei Ivy. '_Waarom is die band tussen jou en Harry zo belangrijk_?'  
"Ik heb geen idee," zei ik, eerlijk. "Maar ik weet wel dat mijn krachten uiteindelijk naar Harry moeten."  
_'Hmmm,' z_ei Ivy.  
"Wat hmmm?" vroeg ik, een beetje geïrriteerd.  
Er klopte iemand op de deur in de andere kamer. Ik hoorde hoe Sneep hem opende.  
_'Nou ja, ik heb mijn bedenkingen,'_ zei ze. '_Jij bent toch degene die ze heeft gekregen? Dan leek me dat wel zo eerlijk dat jij dan degene bent die ze mag gebruiken_.'  
"Daar heb je gelijk in," antwoordde ik, maar toen werd alles voor mijn ogen zwart.  
Met een zucht sloot ik mijn ogen en keek naar de beelden die voor mijn ogen flitsten. Tijd was onbelangrijk, ik was onbelangrijk. Ik kon enkel naar de beelden kijken en voelen wat Harry voelde. Ik voelde pijn, vernedering en woede. Toen was het weer over en ik opende mijn ogen.  
Ik zuchtte en voelde aan mijn voorhoofd. Het gloeide helemaal. Het zou wel niet lang duren voordat de hoofdpijn kwam.  
_'Hé, die band is toch alleen tussen jullie_?' vroeg Ivy toen.  
"Ik denk het," zei ik zonder interesse.  
_'Wat nou als ik het over neem? Misschien heb je er dan niet zo'n last van_.'  
Ik snapte het niet.  
"Waarom zou ik er dan minder last van hebben?" vroeg ik.  
_'Nou ja, dan zit ik er tussen, zeg maar,'_ legde ze uit. '_Het teken verdween ook uit je hals, weet je nog_?'  
"Ja, dat weet ik nog," zei ik, me de eerste keer herinnerend dat Ivy mijn lichaam over nam. "Nou ja, we kunnen het proberen."  
_'Oké,'_ zei ze en ze klonk opgewonden. '_Je weet nog hoe het moet_?'  
"Zeker," zei ik en sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me te concentreren.  
"Ivy."

* * *

Het voelde alsof de grond onder me weg viel, maar ik zelf bleef staan.  
_'Is het gelukt_?' vroeg ik, maar ik voelde mijn mond niet bewegen en ik wist dat het was gelukt.  
Mijn ogen gingen open.  
"Ik denk het," zei Ivy en nu bewoog mijn mond wel.  
Ik voelde hoe ze ging staan.  
"Ha, geweldig!" Hoorde ik haar zeggen, vlak voor het voor mijn ogen weer zwart werd.  
Beelden flitsten weer voorbij, maar nu leek ik er een bepaalde afstand van te hebben, want ik voelde hoe Ivy rondliep. Ik probeerde te praten.  
_'Wat gebeurt er_?' vroeg ik. Het leek alsof het van heel ver weg kwam.  
Het voelde allemaal heel raar. Ik voelde hoe mijn lichaam zich bewoog en ik zag de beelden die van Harry kwamen.  
"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Ivy.  
_'Raar,'_ zei ik, terwijl de beelden zich nog voor me afspeelde. '_Ik zie de beelden van Harry, maar ik voel ook wat jij doet.'  
_"Zie je ook wat ik doe?" vroeg ze.  
_'Nee, ik voel het alleen,'_ zei ik en probeerde te herkennen wat ze in haar handen hield. 'Je _hebt een boek in je handen_.'  
"Juist."  
Toen verdwenen de beelden en ik zag een boek in mijn schoot liggen. Ivy was in een stoel gaan zitten.  
_'Had jij ergens last van_?' vroeg ik haar.  
"Nee, nergens," zei ze en ging gewoon door met lezen. Ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan, ik was nog onder de indruk van wat er was gebeurd.  
_'Ik ook niet,'_ zei ik verbaasd en het was waar. Ik had geen hoofdpijn of voelde me niet duizelig.  
Toen richtte ik mijn aandacht op wat Ivy aan het lezen was.  
_…nadat de spreuk is gebruikt kan er alles gedaan worden met de persoon in kwestie. Hij of zij voelt niets…  
'Wat ben je in 's hemelsnaam aan het lezen_?' vroeg ik ontsteld en nam de controle over mijn lichaam weer terug.  
Ik sloeg het boek dicht.  
_'100 jaar van verboden spreuken'_ was de titel van het boek.  
"Waar heb je dit vandaan?" vroeg ik ontzet.  
_'Gewoon, uit de kast.'  
_"Ja, welke?" vroeg ik gefrustreerd, want ik hoorde een deur in de andere kamer zich sluiten.  
_'Dat weet ik niet meer.'  
_Kwaad zette ik het boek op een willekeurige plek in de kast, hopend dat Sneep het niet zou merken. Ik ging snel op het matras liggen, met mijn ogen dicht en probeerde me rustig te krijgen.  
_Wat als Sneep het merkt?_ Dacht ik angstig. _Ik voel me helemaal goed. Ik ben niet duizelig, heb geen hoofdpijn.__  
_Ik besloot dat ik maar een goed stukje toneel moest spelen, hopend dat hij het niet zou merken.  
De deur ging open en ik opende mijn ogen ook. Ik dacht hard na over wat ik in zo'n situatie zou doen.  
Ik bracht een hand naar mijn voorhoofd en ging half op mijn zij zitten, mijn ogen sluitend. Snel nam ik de drankjes van Sneep aan en dronk ze op. Ik bleef zo even zitten, om de indruk te wekken dat de drankjes moesten beginnen met werken. Daarna liet ik me overeind helpen en naar een stoel leiden. Ik leunde op de arm die me ondersteunde en ging zitten, met mijn ogen gesloten achterover leunend in de grote stoel. Sneep ging weer in de andere stoel zitten.  
"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg hij en ik opende mijn ogen.  
Ik keek hem aan.  
"Beter," zei ik naar waarheid, glimlachend.  
Hij zou nu geen leugen in mijn ogen kunnen vinden. Hij stond op en ging weer verder met de dingen waar hij mee bezig was voordat ik was gekomen en ik pakte mijn spullen bij elkaar. Glimlachend verliet ik zijn kantoor en liep naar mijn kamer.  
_'Hé, het werkte wel,'_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd.  
"Ja, inderdaad," zei ik vol verwondering. "Het was heel erg vreemd, maar het werkte wel."  
_'Ja, vreemd was het wel. Ik had nergens last van. Ik kon gewoon rondlopen en lezen enzo,'_ zei Ivy.  
"Ja, ik zag wat Harry zag, maar ik had ook nergens last van. Ik was niet duizelig en voelde geen hoofdpijn. Het is toch wel raar."  
_'Ja, zeg dat wel.'  
_"Zeg, heb jij wel eens dromen?" vroeg ik Ivy.  
_'Dromen?'_ vroeg ze. _'Wat zijn dat?'__  
_Ik dacht na, hoe moest ik dat uitleggen?  
"Dat zijn een soort beelden die je krijgt als je slaapt."  
Ivy dacht even na.  
_'Nee, volgens mij heb ik die niet.'  
_"Waarom niet?"  
'_Tja, dat weet ik niet.'  
_"En als ik slaap? Slaap jij dan ook?" vroeg ik, want een idee vormde zich in mijn hoofd.  
_'Nou ja, ik weet het eigenlijk niet precies,'_ zei ze. '_Als jij je ogen dichtdoet, dan zie ik niets meer. En als je slaapt gaat de tijd gewoon heel snel.'  
_"Dus slaap je dan ook?"  
_'Heel eerlijk gezegd weet ik dat niet,'_ zei ze. _"Het lijkt gewoon alsof je me uitzet of zoiets."  
_"Dus, je slaapt niet en droomt ook niet," zei ik.  
_'Misschien,'_ antwoordde ze. '_Misschien kun je me wel vergelijken met een spook.'  
_"Hoezo een spook?" vroeg ik verbaasd.  
_'Nou, spoken slapen ook nooit, dus ik denk niet dat ze dromen.'_ Legde ze uit._ 'Ze hebben geen lichaam en voelen niets. Zonder lichaam, voel ik ook niets.'  
_"We zouden het aan een spook kunnen vragen," stelde ik voor.  
Tot mijn grote schrik kwam er plots een spook door de muur heen, alsof hij het had gehoord. Zonder iets te zeggen bleef hij voor me zweven.  
"Eh… goedenavond, meneer de Baron," zei ik weifelend.  
Hoewel ik wist dat het de spook van Zwadderich was en hij mensen geen kwaad deed, kreeg ik toch kippenvel van hem. De zilveren vlekken op zijn gewaad glinsterden sinister terwijl hij langzaam knikte.  
"Wat eh… Wat kan ik voor u doen?" vroeg ik toen het stil bleef.  
Hij wees naar mij alsof hij wilde zeggen dat hij wat voor mij wilde doen.  
"Eh…" Ik wist niet meer wat ik wilde vragen.  
_'Vraag of hij ooit droomt,'_ zei Ivy toen.  
Ik vroeg het hem en hij schudde langzaam met zijn hoofd.  
"U slaapt zeker ook nooit," vroeg ik voorzichtig.  
Hij schudde weer langzaam van niet.  
"Ehm… dank u wel," zei ik en liep snel langs hem heen.  
_"Griezel,"_ zei Ivy in mijn hoofd. _"Waarom wilde je dat eigenlijk zo graag weten?"  
_"Nou, kijk, mijn slaapdrankjes zijn op en ik durf niet zo goed om nieuwe te vragen," zei ik.  
_'Ah, dus je wilt dat ik je lichaam overneem voordat je gaat slapen?'_ vroeg Ivy, die het snel begreep.  
"Ja, ik word gek van die nachtmerries," zei ik. "Toch vind ik het raar dat je niet droomt. Heb je dromen niet nodig om dingen te verwerken ofzoiets?"  
_'Ik heb geen idee,'_ zei Ivy. '_Misschien ben ik dan wel degene die de dingen verwerkt. We zouden het een keer uit kunnen proberen.'  
_"Oké," zei ik en ik voelde helemaal geen twijfel.  
Zachtjes opende ik de deur naar mijn kamer. Evelien zat weer te lezen in één van mijn stoelen.  
_'Denkt die meid soms dat ze hier vrijblijvend mag komen? Dit is wel onze kamer,'_ zei Ivy verontwaardigd.  
"Hé Evelien," zei ik, Ivy's opmerking negerend.  
"O, hoi Samantha," zei Evelien en ze sloot het boek. "Je ziet er niet zo moe uit als de vorige keer. Gaat het beter?"  
"Ik denk het," zei ik glimlachend.  
"Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik hier zit? Beneden is het altijd zo druk," zei ze verontschuldigend.  
"O nee hoor. Ik vind het niet erg," zei ik.  
"Ik zal wel weer gaan." Ze legde het boek op tafel.  
"Je mag hem best lenen hoor."  
Ze glimlachte en nam hem mee. Ik wachtte tot ik haar niet meer hoorde en begon me om te kleden.  
"Dus als jij wakker wordt, ben ik ook meteen wakker?" vroeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn spiegelbeeld keek, nog steeds onzeker.  
_'Jazeker,' a_ntwoordde Ivy. '_We zijn zo met elkaar verbonden dat dat gewoon niet anders kan.'  
_"Oké, daar gaat ie dan," zei ik en sloot mijn ogen.  
"Ivy."

* * *

Ik zag hoe mijn ogen weer open gingen.  
"Oké, we gaan het proberen," zei Ivy. "Ik ben benieuwd hoe het is om te dromen."  
Ze ging in bed liggen.  
"Ah. Die dekens zijn toch zo lekker zacht," zei ze verrukt en strekte zich uit onder de dekens.  
Ze ging op haar buik liggen en propte het kussen op onder haar hoofd.  
"Weltrusten," zei ze, met een glimlach.  
Het werd zwart voor mijn ogen en het voelde inderdaad alsof ik werd uitgezet met een klik.

* * *

Reviews please! Wat vinden jullie eigenlijk van Ivy?


	33. Bedrogen

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Hullo! Ik vind het echt heel heel heel erg fijn dat je reviewt! Je hebt gelijk over Ivy hoor ; ) dat lees je zo meteen al. Ik heb haar dus goed geschreven yes. Het blijft raar ja, dat vind ik ook, maar dit is het hoofdstuk van UITLEG :))

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 33  
Bedrogen

* * *

Ivy opende haar ogen en stond weer op. 

"Domme meid." Lachte ze.

Ze was in bed gaan liggen en had net gedaan alsof ze ging slapen. Samantha wist echter niet dat Ivy al wat bedrevener was met het uitschakelen van de andere persoon in haar.

Ze liep naar de spiegel en keek naar zichzelf.

"Eindelijk wat tijd voor mezelf." Zei ze en bekeek zichzelf nog eens van alle kanten. "Ja, hier kan ik wel wat mee."

Ze opende de kast en ging door de kleren. Afkeurend klakte ze met haar tong.

"Als het kan meteen maar wat nieuwe kleren kopen, dit is veel te netjes." Mompelde ze.

Ze vervloekte de ketting, want ze wist dat ze het nog niet af kon doen. Nog niet. Samantha's band met het lichaam was nog te sterk. Ze kon het nog te snel weer over nemen. Ivy wist dat als ze nu wat verkeerd deed, Samantha meteen wakker zou worden en het weer over zou nemen. Alles zou dan voor niets zijn geweest. Nee, ze moest geduld hebben.

Ze liep naar het bureau en zocht in de laatjes naar wat papier om op te schrijven en begon haar brief.

_Mijn liefste Lucius,_

_Alles gaat zoals plan. Ik heb haar helemaal om mijn vinger gewonden. Het heeft echter nog wat tijd nodig voor de ketting af kan, maar ik denk dat het tegen Valentijnsdag wel mogelijk is._

_Ivy_

Ze glimlachte terwijl ze de brief dicht vouwde en trok haar badjas en slippers aan.

Afkeurend schudde ze haar hoofd toen ze zichzelf zag in de spiegel.

"Zwart satijn zou ons veel beter staan, beste Sam." Mompelde ze en ging op weg naar de Uilenvleugel.

* * *

De weken die volgden had ik veel plezier met Ivy. Het kon natuurlijk niet anders dan dat we alles samen deden. Ik vond het wel fijn dat als ik vroeg om wat alleen-tijd, ik het ook kreeg. Ze zei dan niets. 

Occlumentie was nu geen probleem meer. Ik liet Ivy het steeds overnemen en liet haar lezen in de boeken die ik had meegenomen. Ik verbood haar om de boeken te lezen die er stonden, al was ik wel nieuwsgierig geworden nadat ze een aantal van de andere titels had voorgelezen. Die klonken helemaal niet zo gevaarlijk. Maar doordat we ruilden, had ik helemaal geen last meer van hoofdpijn of duizeligheid. Op zich was dat heel erg vreemd, maar ik had geen zin om daarbij stil te staan. Het werkte en daarmee uit. Wat ik erg vond was dat ik steeds moest acteren als Sneep kwam. Ik had het idee dat hij vóelde dat het beter met me ging, maar dat hij niet wist waarom. Gelukkig.

Ik speelde ook veel piano. Het leuke was dat ik het Ivy aan het leren was. Ze had wel de goede motoriek, maar nog niet de kennis. Ze kon de C en de A nog niet eens uit elkaar houden. Ik zelf leerde veel van Chris, al voelde ik me toch niet helemaal op mijn gemak tijdens de privé-lessen. Hij zat altijd zo dichtbij. Gelukkig bleef hij professioneel. Of misschien was dat omdat ik afstandelijk deed?

Bij de muzieklessen zelf waren we bezig met de band. We hadden al een paar nummers uitgekozen die we zouden coveren. Het klonk al best aardig. Chris had ons uitgelegd hoe het kon dat de electrische spullen wel werkten. Ik wist het niet meer precies, maar het had te maken met een of andere spreuk, want de stekkers hoefden niet in een stopcontact. Evelien was de zangeres van de band en ze deed het erg goed, zij het een beetje verlegen.

SVP bijeenkomsten waren er ook nog. Hoewel ik niet zo goed mee kon komen met de rest was het leuk. Ivy en ik ruilden dan ook wel eens en tot mijn grote verbazing kende ze meer spreuken dan ik. Zelf zei ze dat ze niet wist hoe dat kon. Ik geloofde haar. Waarom niet? Dus we ruilden en dan ging het beter. Ik kreeg complimenten van Harry, nou ja, Ivy kreeg complimenten. Dat was best leuk, tot ik besefte dat Ivy wel heel anders was dan ik. Ze reageerde heel anders op dingen en mensen gingen een beetje raar kijken. Toch kon ik het niet laten. Het was best spannend om het te doen zonder dat andere mensen het wisten.

Wat ik wel vervelend vond, was dat Feliks niet meer kwam als ik mijn krachten wilde oefenen. Ik had een keer met Ivy gewisseld zodat ze kon kijken of zij ook spreuken kon gebruiken toen hij wat later was gekomen. Hij had naar mij gekeken, of liever naar Ivy gekeken, en was weer weggevlogen. Dat zat me toch niet helemaal lekker, want zonder Feliks lukte het me niet om mijn speciale krachten te gebruiken.

Het was me ook opgevallen dat het kristal gloeide als we wisselden. Maar heel even hoor, maar als iemand het zou zien, zou die denk ik wel achterdochtig worden. Evelien deed al een beetje raar.

Evelien zag ik niet meer zoveel. Ze was altijd bij Lars of bij Jasper. Hoewel ik blij voor haar was dat ze wat andere vrienden had gemaakt, miste ik haar wel. Ivy zei dat ze het misschien had gedaan omdat ik volgens het verslag uit het kistje toch zou sterven. Ik had zo mijn twijfels, want ze keek me niet aan met medelijden of zo, maar meer met achterdocht. Zou ze iets vermoeden?

* * *

Evelien liep richting de bibliotheek, de brief van madam Mallekin stevig in haar handen. Ze had haar antwoord. Madam Mallekin had het tijdschrift teruggestuurd waarin de ketting stond en het was inderdaad een andere. 

Het zat haar niet lekker. Tijdens de SVP had ze gezien hoe het kristal oplichtte. Ze had zo raar gereageerd toen Harry haar een compliment gaf. Nou ja, niet raar op zich, maar voor Samantha's doen… Samantha zou gaan blozen en bescheiden reageren. Waarschijnlijk zeggen dat het een gelukje was, maar toen had ze gedaan alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. Ze had trots rondgekeken en op een hooghartig toontje gezegd dat het geen moeite had gekost.

Hoewel het niet veel was, was het voor Evelien genoeg. Samantha was aan het veranderen en dat kwam door dat kristal.

Ze ging aan een van de tafels zitten met een stapel boeken over kristallen en begon erin te bladeren.

'Dit kan nog lang gaan duren.' Dacht ze vermoeid toen ze na een uur het eerste boek weg legde.

* * *

Ik liep door de gangen van het kasteel. Ik was kwaad op Ivy. 

"Ik snap niet dat je dat grappig vond." Mompelde ik. Ik wist dat er niemand in de buurt was, maar bleef voorzichtig.

_"Ach kom op, Sam."_ Zei Ivy. _"Je zag toch dat gezicht van Lubbermans. Toen Malfidus zijn benen aan elkaar plakte."_

"Ja, nou ja." Zei Samantha onwillig. "Maar het was een oude grap en Marcel is wel een heel gemakkelijke prooi."

_"O ja? Wie zou jij dan wel eens voor de gek willen houden?"_ Vroeg Ivy uitdagend.

Er kwam meteen een grijns op mijn gezicht.

"Sneep." Zei ik.

_"Ha, Sneep."_ Lachte Ivy. _"Wat wilde je dan met hém doen?"_

"Nou ja, ik weet niet." Zei ik. "Zijn sokken roze maken?"

Ivy lachte opnieuw. _"Ja, dat zou best grappig zijn. Maar vind je het niet erg om je 'lieveling' voor schut te zetten?"_

"Kom op zeg, hij is mijn lieveling niet." Ontkende ik. "Wat denk jij wel niet."

_"Nou, volgens mij vind jij hem wel leuk."_

"Ik weet niet hoor, volgens mij mág ik hem helemaal niet leuk vinden. Hij is helemaal geen optie." Zei ik.

_"Ach kom op zeg. Je mág hem wel leuk vinden."_

"Ja, maar of er iets van komt is een tweede. En ik weet zeker dat er verder niets van komt, dus verbied ik mezelf hem leuk te vinden."

_"Tss, onmogelijk."_ Zei Ivy afkeurend. _"Je kunt niet zomaar beslissen wie je leuk vind en niet. Nou ja, dat kan wel, maar áls je eenmaal iemand leuk vind… Onthoud dat ik ook voel wat jij voelt en dat is niet niks als Sneep in de buurt is."_

Ik had geen kans om daar tegenin te gaan, want Chris kwam de hoek om lopen.

_"Ah, en daar is de andere kandidaat."_ Zei Ivy verlekkerd.

"Samantha!" Zei hij joviaal. "Juist degene naar wie ik op zoek was."

"Oh?" Zei ik achterdochtig.

"Perkamentus wil ons spreken."

"Oké." Zei ik en ontweek de arm die hij om me heen wilde slaan om richting het kantoor van Perkamentus te gaan.

* * *

"Hé Evelien." Zei een stem en ze keek op van het derde dikke boek. 

Het was Hermelien.

"Ik wist dat je ook veel van boeken hield, maar wat ben je nu aan het doen?" Vroeg ze en kwam naar haar zitten. "Als ik het vragen mag."

"O, natuurlijk mag je het vragen." Zei ze een beetje verlegen en ze keek Hermelien niet aan. "Maar het is eigenlijk een lang verhaal."

"Ik heb wel even tijd." Zei Hermelien vriendelijk. "Is het ernstig?"

"Ik weet het… nog niet." Zei ze onzeker en sloeg het boek, dat ze nu uit had, dicht. "Het gaat over Samantha."

Evelien zag een serieuze blik in Hermeliens ogen verschijnen.

"Heb je ook opgemerkt dat ze een beetje vreemd doet?" Vroeg Evelien.

"Ja." Antwoordde Hermelien.

"Ze mompelt ook in zichzelf en ik denk dat het door het kristal komt." Hermelien keek haar vreemd aan. "De ketting die ik haar heb gegeven voor Kerstmis is niet dezelfde als die ik had besteld."

Evelien liet haar het tijdschrift zien.

"Heb je haar ketting al eens gezien?" Vroeg ze. "Ze heeft hem altijd om."

"Ja, ik denk dat ik hem wel eens gezien heb en het is inderdaad niet dezelfde." Antwoordde Hermelien bedachtzaam terwijl ze het plaatje bekeek. "Het is er één met zo'n groot doorzichtig kristal."

"Ik heb hem zien gloeien." Zei Evelien serieus en Hermelien keek haar scherp aan.

"Dat betekend vaak niets goeds." Zei ze. "Ik zal je helpen. Zal ik in de Verboden Afdeling kijken?"

"Mag je dat?" Vroeg Evelien verbaasd.

"Hé, ik ben niet voor niets Prefect." Zei ze trots en liep naar de Verboden Afdeling om met een stapel boeken terug te komen.

"Ik geloof dat ze dit allemaal zijn." Zei Hermelien.

Ze zette de stapel neer en begon vol goede moed in het eerste boek te bladeren. Evelien glimlachte. Ze was blij dat ze wat hulp kreeg want na twee uur zaten ze er nog. Madam Rommela wilde ze bijna uit de bibliotheek jagen toen Hermelien zei dat ze wat gevonden heeft.

"Alweer?" Vroeg Evelien.

Ze hadden een half uur geleden gedebatteerd over het Ouderdomskristal, dat je ouder laat lijken dan dat je was. Hermelien was van mening dat dat heel langzaam gebeurde en Evelien had uiteindelijk gewonnen met het feit dat het kristal niet meer bestond.

Nu bogen ze zich over een plaatje van een ketting dat er wel erg verdacht veel op leek.

_Kristal der Eeuwigheid_

Stond er onder het plaatje. Evelien en Hermelien keken elkaar aan. Dit moest het wel zijn. Het leek er meer op dan alle andere kristallen die ze hadden gezien.

_Vaak in een hanger gezet, wordt beweerd dat het Kristal der Eeuwigheid eeuwig leven schenkt_.

Ze keken elkaar weer aan.

"Als dat zo was, zou Voldemort die dan niet graag hebben?" Vroeg Hermelien zich hardop af, maar het antwoord werd al gegeven in de volgende zin.

_Maar uit recente bevindingen heeft gebleken dat het Kristal der Eeuwigheid niet het veronderstelde eeuwig leven geeft. Daarentegen werd het in lang vervlogen tijden gebruikt om delinquenten eeuwige opsluiting te geven. De /geest/ van de delinquent werd in het kristal opgeslagen waar het naar hun mening nooit meer uit zou kunnen komen_.

Onderaan de pagina stond het / uitgelegd:

_Met geest bedoelt men de kennis, de persoon en als er sprake van is, de macht._

_Wat men echter niet wist, was dat als het kristal bij iemand anders werd aangebracht de kans bestond dat de gevangene van het kristal het lichaam over zou kunnen nemen. Hoewel men dat niet wist, nam men wel het voorzorgsmaatregel om het kristal te breken waardoor het kristal de geest niet meer kon opslaan en het eeuwig rond zou moeten dwalen._

_Er bestaat één verslag gevonden over het gebruik van een Kristal der Eeuwigheid. Een magister genaamd Meriadov Nagini Marrielus werd veroordeeld voor het experimenteren met Horcruxes, want voor het maken van Horcruxes zijn offers nodig. Zijn geest werd opgeslagen in een kristal der eeuwigheid. Echter voordat men de kans kreeg om het kristal te breken werd het gestolen en is sedertdien onvindbaar._

Er stonden daarna nog enkele verslagen over mogelijke opsluitingen in een kristal, maar dat vond Evelien niet zo interessant. Wat haar boeide stond onder het kopje _'mogelijke uitwerkingen'_.

_Hoewel er nooit een kristal is gevonden, bestaan er enkele theorieën_.

_Het breken van een kristal  _

Als een kristal wordt gebroken, wordt het troebel en komt er eerst een kleine scheur in waardoor de mogelijke gevangen geest wordt gedwongen het kristal te verlaten. De scheur wordt daarna groter en het kristal kleurt rood.

Als een kristal wordt gebroken terwijl het wordt gedragen en er zou een geest in zitten, zou de geest bij het lichaam binnen kunnen dringen. Er zullen dat twee geesten in één lichaam bestaan waartussen of strijd zal plaatsvinden, of acceptatie. Één van de twee geesten zou verwijderd kunnen worden met behulp van een ander kristal. Welk van de twee geesten wordt opgeslagen is het recht van de sterkste.

Als er twee geesten in één lichaam opgesloten zijn, kan de ene geest aanspraak maken op de krachten van de tweede geest. Of dat met toestemming van de tweede geest moet zijn, is niet zeker.

_Het verwijderen van een kristal  
  
Het verwijderen van een kristal gaat meestal gepaard met het gloeien van het kristal. Er moet immers één geest in het kristal blijven en dat gaat meestal niet zonder gevecht. _

Mocht de persoon die moet worden opgeslagen in het kristal een uitzonderlijke kracht beschikken, kan het zijn dat het kristal scheurt en daarmee onbruikbaar wordt.

Als een kristal wordt omgehangen met een geest erin opgesloten, kan het kristal pas worden verwijderd als het recht om het lichaam is besloten. De opgesloten geest móet een sterke band hebben opgebouwd met het lichaam wil het lichaam die geest accepteren als zijn meester. Als een kristal is gebroken tijdens het dragen, gaat het af zonder moeilijkheden.

_Magische krachten  
  
Als een kristal met de geest van een magiër bij een dreuzel wordt omgehangen, blijven de magische krachten in het kristal. De fysiek van een dreuzel is niet in staat magie te verwerken. _

Het kristal zou ook bij dieren gebruikt kunnen worden. Al zou de geest van een magiër in het lichaam van een dier geen magie kunnen gebruiken. De fysiek van het dier heeft niet de capaciteit om magie te kunnen verwerken. Er wordt vermoed dat de magische krachten van de magiër in het kristal zouden blijven om te worden opgenomen door de volgende die door het kristal wordt gevangen.

_Uitwerking van spreuken  
_  
_Als twee geesten in één lichaam opgesloten zijn, en één van de geesten wordt verwondt, kan de andere geest doorgaan met het lichaam als de verwondingen slechts te maken hebben met de geest, zoals uitputting en spreuken met dergelijke uitwerking. Ook na het gebruik van Avada Kedavra zou de tweede geest de controle over het lichaam over kunnen nemen en verder kunnen strijden_.

Er stonden nog heel wat theorieën beschreven, maar Evelien kon niet meer doorlezen.

'Dus Samantha is overgenomen door een of andere misdadiger?' Vroeg ze zichzelf geschrokken af.

"Ik moet meteen dat kristal bij haar afdoen." Zei ze en sloot het boek na er een blaadje tussen de goede pagina's te hebben gelegd.

Hermelien keek haar ongerust aan.

"Kan ik nog helpen?" Vroeg ze, maar Evelien schudde haar hoofd.

"Heel erg bedankt, Hermelien." Zei ze. "Maar ik denk dat ik het verder wel zelf kan."

Ze glimlachte om Hermelien niet te kwetsen, maar die glimlachte terug.

"Succes." Zei ze. "Ik zal ook wel een oogje in het zeil houden."

"Dank je."

Evelien verliet de bibliotheek en ging op weg naar de kamer van Samantha.

* * *

Ik zei het toch: Uitleg. Is het een beetje interessant? 


	34. Graf

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Haha, altijd leuk, zo'n review : )) Ja, je had gelijk. Ivy is een achterbaks kreng, maar... wie weet...

**ForbiddenSnowflake16**- Hoi! Een nieuwe review bij HS 1! Ik hoop dat je zover komt en het nog steeds leuk vind : ) Bedankt voor je review! Ik vind Samantha ook een mooie naam, al klinkt het in het engels leuker (vind ik dan)

Oké, t is weer tijd voor een disclaimer. Of weten jullie het nu onderhand wel? Ik verdien hier niets aan, geen van de personages of plaatsen die ik gebruik zijn van mij (enkel dan Samantha, Evelien, Chrisen Jasper en de muziekklas...) blablabla... oke, tijd voor het nieuwe hoofdstuk.

We gaan eventjes een klein stukje terug in de tijd...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 34  
Graf

* * *

Terwijl Evelien nog in de bibliotheek zat… 

"Hé, ik heb nog steeds geen antwoord gehad." Zei Chris terwijl hij naast me liep, op weg naar het kantoor van Perkamentus.

"Waarop?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat hij iets had gevraagd.

"Wat ik je had gevraagd tijdens de dans."

Ik keek hem onbegrijpend aan.

"Ach, ik vraag het wel nog een keer." Zei hij zuchtend. "Ik had gevraagd of je met me mee gaat naar Zweinsveld."

"O ja, dat is dit weekend." Zei ik.

Ik herinnerde me ook dat het dit weekend Valentijnsdag was. Lars had Evelien al gevraagd.

"_Hij gaat je meevragen op Valentijn!" _Zei Ivy opgewonden.

"Wil je met mij op Valentijnsdag mee naar Zweinsveld?" Vroeg hij en hij klonk gespannen.

"Is het dan Valentijnsdag?" Vroeg ik, tijd rekkend, want ik wist niet wat ik moest antwoorden.

"_Doen doen doen!" _Riep Ivy in mijn hoofd.

"Eh… Oké." Zei ik en ik deed net alsof ik zijn vreugdespasje niet zag.

"_Wat was dat nou?" _Vroeg Ivy ontsteld. _"Was dat een _vreugdespasje_?"_

Ze lachte.

"_Afknapper!"_

Ik schaamde me inderdaad kapot voor hem – plaatsvervangende schaamte, had ik geleerd – en was blij toen we bij het kantoor van Perkamentus aankwamen.

"Ah, Samantha, Chris. Ga zitten, ga zitten." Zei Perkamentus en wee naar de twee stoelen voor zijn bureau.

Ik ging zitten.

"Professor Sneep heeft me verteld van je tripjes naar het Verboden Bos." Zei Perkamentus.

Ik moest even hard nadenken en toen herinnerde ik het me weer. Ik was niet meer bij het kruis in het bos geweest na het incident met Malfidus. Vlak daarna had Sneep mijn gedachtes gelezen en het kruis gezien.

"Ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat, hoewel het zeer gevaarlijk kan zijn, het beter voor je is als je naar het echte graf van je ouders bent geweest."

Ik keek hem geschokt aan.

"Naar het graf van mijn ouders?" Fluisterde ik.

Er kwam een pijn in mijn hart. Een erg bekende steek die ik telkens kreeg als ik aan mijn vrienden en familie dacht.

"Luister naar me, Samantha." Zei Perkamentus en ik moest me concentreren om niet op te gaan in herinneringen.

"Het kan gevaarlijk voor je worden. Hier binnen in het kasteel wordt je beschermd. Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners kunnen je hier niet bereiken. Maar daar buiten…"

Hij hoefde zijn zin niet af te maken. Ik knikte.

"Daarom wil ik dat Chris je begeleid."

"Chris?" Vroeg ik verbluft.

Ik keek Chris aan en ik zag dat ik hem toch wel iets had gekwetst door het zo verbaasd te zeggen.

"O, niet dat ik niet vertrouw dat je me kan beschermen, het is gewoon… Dat ik je alleen ken van het muziek maken." Zei ik, maar het was niet helemaal waar. Zou Chris mij kunnen beschermen als het erop aan kwam?

Ik bekeek hem nog eens. Hij zag er veel te onschuldig uit.

"_Ik zou me veel veiliger voelen met Sneep in de buurt. Dat is wel weer een voordeel van Sneep." _Zei Ivy.

We waren begonnen met het afwegen van voordelen van Sneep tegen Chris. Dat was dus weer een punt voor Sneep.

Maar Chris zag er tevreden uit met het excuus dat ik zag dus knikte Perkamentus ons toe.

"Je weet Chris, dat je naar de rand van het Verboden Bos kan verschijnselen?" Zei Perkamentus en Chris knikte. Tot mijn grote verbazing keek hij mij ook nog eens nadrukkelijk aan.

"_Eh… waarom kijkt hij ons nou aan? Jij kan toch niet verschijnselen?" _Vroeg Ivy. _"Hmmm… zou ik het kunnen?"_

Ik vroeg het me ook af. Ze kon ook spreuken gebruiken, terwijl ze een slang was geweest. Zóu ze ook kunnen verschijnselen?

"Oké dan." Zei Perkamentus en we stonden allemaal op.

"Je weet waar het is." Zei hij tegen Chris.

Chris knikte en ik liep samen met hem naar buiten.

"Denk je dat we zullen worden aangevallen?" Vroeg ik Chris.

Hij keek me glimlachend aan en haalde zijn schouders op.

"Als dat zou gebeuren, bescherm ik je wel." Zei hij hooghartig.

Ik betwijfelde het.

"Hou je goed vast." Zei hij en dat deed ik. "Daar gaan we."

En plotseling was het alsof ik in elkaar gedrukt werd. Ik kon geen adem halen alsof ik door een grote rubberen pijp werd geperst. En toen stond ik plotseling voor een grote ijzeren hek die toegang bood aan een rustig uitziend kerkhof.

Ik haalde diep adem.

"Gaat het?" Vroeg Chris langs me. "Ik had wel een plezieriger manier kunnen verzinnen om te reizen, maar Perkamentus…"

"Jaja, het is al goed." Zei ik. Ik luisterde toch niet echt naar hem.

Ik maakte een kleine deur open in de muur langs het hek en liep over het middenpad van het kerkhof. Ik voelde mijn hart tekeer gaan, terwijl ik gespannen de namen op de grafstenen las.

"Kijk eens wat een mooi graf." Zei Chris en ik sloot mijn ogen in ergernis.

"Vind je het erg, Chris, als ik even wat tijd voor mezelf wil?" Vroeg ik, zo vriendelijk mogelijk, want mijn bloed borrelde in mijn aderen. Ik stond op knappen. Van spanning, woede, angst, verdriet. Alles door elkaar.

Chris haalde zijn schouders op – o, wat ergerde me dat – en liep de andere kant op. Ik sloot even mijn ogen en haalde diep adem om mijn rust weer te vinden. Toen liep ik door.

Ik las de namen.

_'Anna Katherina Bovendans'_

_'Emma van Buuren'_

Allemaal namen zonder gezichten, zonder betekenis.

En toen

_'Maria Anna Wilhelmina Kruissen_

_&_

_Joseph Ferdinant Elizabeth Sanders'_

En mijn hart sloeg een slag over. Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel en ik vocht mijn tranen terug. Ik ging recht voor het graf staan, maar keek naar de grafstenen die er langs stonden.

_'Sara Sanders & Mark Verstappen'_

Mijn zus en haar vriend. En daarlangs mijn ooms, tantes, nichten, neven, vrienden, kennissen. Het werd me allemaal iets té duidelijk. Ik had het allemaal nog kunnen ontkennen, maar nu was het overduidelijk. Ze zouden nooit meer terug komen. Nooit meer.

Het werd zwart voor mijn ogen.

"_Hé, hé Sam! Niet doen! Bijblijven!" _Riep Ivy in me en ik knipperde met mijn ogen.

Alles werd weer duidelijk.

"_Het is hier gevaarlijk, je kunt hier niet zomaar flauwvallen." _Zei Ivy en een kinderachtige stem in me dacht: Dat is niet eerlijk.

"_Chris is nergens te zien, dus die kan je niet beschermen." _

Ik keek rond. Hij was wel te zien, heel ver weg. Toen zag ik iets anders. Naast het graf van mijn zus en mijn vriend stond:

_'Samantha Sanders'_

Ik kreeg er kippevel van.

"Waarom is mijn graf hier?" Vroeg ik ongelovig. "Ik ben toch nog niet dood?"

"_Nee, natuurlijk niet." _Zei Ivy, maar ze klonk niet zo zeker van zichzelf. _"Ik denk dat Perkamentus daarvoor heeft gezorgd, zodat mensen geen vragen gaan stellen."_

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en ging weer naar het graf van mijn ouders.

"Ik ga toch dood." Zei ik en ik klonk veel rustiger dan dat ik was.

Ik voelde me in de war. Waarom had ik een graf? Ik had een onbestemd gevoel in mijn hart.

Ik keek naar het graf van mijn ouders.

"_Dus hier liggen je ouders." _Zei Ivy. _"En dat? Zijn dat…"_

"Mijn zus en haar vriend. Mijn familie…" Mijn stem stokte en ik begon te huilen.

"_Ja, huil maar. Je mag best huilen."_

En huilen deed ik. Ik ging op de grond zitten en ik huilde en huilde zoals ik in een tijdje al niet meer had gedaan. Het gevoel van eenzaamheid bekroop me weer en het leek alsof Ivy dat voelde, want ze zei: _"Je bent niet alleen Sam. Ik ben bij je. We gaan ze een lesje leren. Jij en ik. Ze zullen boeten. Hij gaat boeten voor wat hij ons heeft aangedaan."_

En ik geloofde haar. Het hysterische gesnik werd een stille rivier van tranen.

Maar ik werd ruw uit mijn verdriet gehaald door een roep van Chris en geërgerd keek ik op. Mijn ergernis werd echter meteen vervangen door angst, want Chris kwam op me af gerend, toverstok getrokken.

"Pas op Sam! Ze zijn hier!" Riep hij en hij vuurde een spreuk mijn richting op.

Ik had geen tijd om mijn tranen te drogen. De spreuk raasde langs me af en raakte een dooddoener die mijn kant op kwam gelopen, achter hem nog een stuk of vijf anderen. Een spreuk werd afgevuurd door één van de dooddoeners en Chris viel neer.

'Wat moet ik doen, wat moet ik doen?' Dacht ik in paniek terwijl ze dooddoeners mijn kant op kwamen gelopen.

Ik liep achteruit richting het lichaam van Chris.

"Zozo, ik zei toch dat we elkaar weer zouden zien, klein vogeltje." Zei één van de dooddoeners en ik herkende zijn stem: Malfidus.

"_Snel! Wisselen! Ik kan verdwijnselen!" _Riep Ivy.

"Weet je het zeker?" Vroeg ik, hardop.

Het verwarde de dooddoeners.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" Vroeg Malfidus.

"_Nee, maar we hebben geen andere keus!" _Zei ze en ik sloot mijn ogen.

"Wat doe je?" Vroeg Malfidus en nu klonk er iets van angst door in zijn stem.

Ik probeerde me te concentreren en voelde hoe Ivy dat ook deed.

Ik hoorde niet hoe Malfidus een spreuk op me af stuurde.

"Somnus!"

"Ivy." Zei ik, tegelijk dat de spreuk me raakte.

* * *

Ivy opende snel haar ogen en liep naar Chris. 

"Sorry schat, ik moet gaan, anders is alles verpest." Zei ze tegen Malfidus en ze verdwijnselde.

* * *

Zie je dat knopje linksonder? Review! (alsjeblieft) 


	35. Twijfels

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Ja? vond je het leuk? Gelukkig. Ramona is eigenlijk het eerste karakter dat ik ooit heb verzonnen. Het is al weer een hele tijd geleden dat ik daaraan geschreven heb. Misschien wel al 2 jaar... Maar eerst dit verhaal afmaken. : ) Ja, Malfidus ís al getrouwd. Daar hebben Samantha en Ivy het nog een keer. Ivy kan best onuitstaanbaar zijn, maar... wacht maar, ik ga nix voorzeggen. Je bent de enige die nog reviewt... THANKS! Voor jou dit nieuwe hoofdstuk.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 35  
Twijfels

* * *

Evelien rende naar de kamer van Samantha met het boek onder haar arm. Ze gooide de deur open, maar ze was er niet. Besluiteloos stond ze middenin de kamer. Er leek niets te zijn veranderd. Ze legde het boek op de tafel en keek rond.

"Misschien ligt hij in haar juwelenkistje." Dacht ze hoopvol, maar diep van binnen wist ze dat Samantha de ketting altijd droeg.

Toch ging ze op zoek naar het juwelenkistje. Daar zat hij zoals verwacht niet in. Radeloos keek ze uit het raam,die uitkeek over het Verboden Bos.

_'Verdomme.'_ Dacht ze wanhopig. _'Wat kan ik nu nog doen? Ze heeft die ketting al best lang. Het kan zijn dat de persoon in het kristal al controle heeft. Ik moet het iemand vertellen.'_

Maar voordat ze naar Perkamentus of Sneep kon gaan, zag ze iets – of iemand – verschijnen aan het rand van het bos. Toen ze goed keek zag ze dat het Samantha en Chris waren.

Snel verliet ze de kamer en rende als een gek door het kasteel, want als ze het goed had gezien, lag Chris op de grond.

Ze rende naar buiten en toen ze vlak bij hen was, draaide Samantha zich naar haar om. Maar er was iets aan haar manier van bewegen, van lachen. Haar ogen waren niet hetzelfde.

_'Dat is Samantha niet.'_ Zei een stem in Evelien en al rennend trok ze haar toverstaf.

Ze zag hoe Samantha die van haar ook trok, maar zij was sneller.

"Expelliarmus!" Riep ze en ze zag hoe de spreuk haar recht op haar borst raakte en ze een meter naar achter schoot, toverstaf buiten handbereik.

Daar schrok ze toch wel van en ze knielde bij Samantha neer, die haar ogen had gesloten. Ze keek naar het kristal. Tot haar grote schrik zat er een scheur in en begon hij troebel te worden.

_'Heb ik het nu alleen maar verergerd?'_ Dacht ze geschrokken.

Ze herinnerde zich wat er in het boek had gestaan over het breken van het kristal. Het zou geen geest meer kunnen vasthouden.

"Sam?" Vroeg ze vertwijfeld. "Sam? Het spijt me."

Plots schoten Samantha's ogen open en greep ze naar haar keel.

* * *

Ergens in me begon een alarmbel te rinkelen en langzaam werd ik wakker. Voordat ik kon zien, voelde ik iets in mijn handen. Iets zachts, rond. Iets pulserend en toen zag ik wat het was. Ik was Evelien aan het wurgen! Nee, ik niet, Ivy!

_"Ivy! Hou op!"_ Riep ik in paniek.

"Waarom? Ze weet te veel." Zei Ivy tussen opeengeklemde kaken.

_"Hou op! Ik wil weer controle!"_ Riep ik, want het lukte me niet. Ik kreeg geen controle, paniek kreeg bijna de overhand, maar Ivy hoorde iets achter zich en ik zag Anderling aan komen rennen.

"Goed dan." Zei ze en liet Evelien los.

Meteen had ik weer controle en geschrokken begon ik Evelien's pols te controleren.

"Samantha?" Hoorde ik Anderling roepen en ik ging naast Evelien zitten.

"Wat moet ik zeggen?" Fluisterde ik in paniek.

"_Gewoon. Een wurgspreuk vanuit het bos. Die laat ook altijd zulke tekens achter." _Zei Ivy koel.

Anderling kwam naast me staan.

"Wat is er gebeurd, Samantha?" Vroeg Anderling, veel te rustig naar mijn zin.

"D - Dooddoeners." Stotterde ik. Het duurde even voor ik mijn stem had gevonden na de schok.

_'Hoe kon ze dat doen?'_ Dacht ik. Ik geloofde nog niet wat Ivy had gedaan.

"I… Ik was met Chris na… naar het graf van mijn ouders." Stotterde ik. "En toen waren er ineens dooddoeners. Chris is geraakt."

"Was juffrouw Linden ook mee?" Vroeg Anderling verbaasd.

"Nee, wurgspreuk, vanuit het bos." Loog ik.

"Ah." Zei Anderling. "Weet je ook welke spreuk er op professor Brandts is gebruikt?"

"Eh… Nee." Zei ik.

"Vervelend, maar daar komen we wel uit." Zei ze en begon een aantal tegenspreuken op hem af te vuren.

Na vijf keer proberen werd Chris wakker.

"Alles goed, professor Brandts?" Vroeg Anderling terwijl die opstond en over zijn gezicht wreef.

"Kan beter." Zei die en keek naar mij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Is dit jou staf?" Vroeg hij toen en raapte een toverstaf op.

"Eh… ja." Zei ik verward terwijl ik hem aannam. "Zal ik wel verloren hebben."

"Goed, ik zal juffrouw Linden naar de Ziekenboeg brengen, dan breng jij juffrouw Sanders even naar haar kamer en kun je daarna verslag uitbrengen bij Perkamentus." Commandeerde ze en liet Evelien voor zich zweven terwijl ze naar het kasteel liep.

"Dooddoeners." Hoorde ik haar nog mompelen.

In stilte liepen we naar mijn kamer, maar in mijn hoofd was het een warboel. Ik zag hoe ik Evelien aan het wurgen was, toen het graf van mijn ouders en mijn eigen graf.

_'Misschien ben ik wel al dood. Misschien ben ik een geest.'_ Dacht ik, maar alsof iets me wakker moest schudden, liep ik pal tegen een harnas aan.

"Auw!" Riep ik, meer van de schrik dan van de pijn.

Chris begon te lachen en ik keek hem ongelovig aan.

"Hahaha! Sorry, maar ik ha- had hem o-ohk niet ge-he-gezien!" Lachte hij en tegen mijn wil kwam er ook een grijns op mijn gezicht.

_'Wat ben ik stom.'_ Dacht ik. _'Als ik dood zou zijn, zou ik niet zomaar ergens tegenaan lopen en pijn voelen.'_

Ik begon ook te lachen. Het was fijn om weer te lachen. Het luchtte echt op, maar ik wilde eerst even naar mijn kamer.

"Zeg Chris." Zei ik en bleef staan.

"Ja?" Vroeg hij en keek me aan.

"Bedankt." Zei ik zo gemeend als ik kon en glimlachte.

"Waarvoor?" Vroeg hij plots serieus. "Ik heb je niet kunnen beschermen. Eén spreuk en ik was al weg. Hoe zijn we daar eigenlijk weg gekomen?"

"Maakt dat uit? We zijn weg gekomen." Zei ik snel. "Zie ik je dan morgen?"

"Ja, morgen." Zei hij alsof hij zich plots iets herinnerde. "Zweinsveld. Juist. Ik zal je om elf uur ophalen."

"Oké, tot morgen." Zei ik en liep verder.

Toen hij uit zicht en gehoorsveld was, kreeg ik een grimmige uitdrukking op mijn gezicht. Met grote stappen liep ik naar mijn kamer.

"Waarom deed je dat?" Schreeuwde ik nadat ik de deur achter me met een klap had gesloten. "Hoe kon je dat in 's hemelsnaam doen?"

"_Zij viel míj aan." _Zei Ivy afwerend.

"Het is maar goed dat je niet hier in persoon bent, anders had ik je nu recht in je gezicht geslagen."

"_Is dat een dreigement?" _Vroeg ze uitdagend.

Daar moest ik toch even over nadenken.

"Ik denk het wel." Zei ik kalm. "Hoe kon je dat doen? Ze is mijn beste vriendin."

"_Fout." _Zei ze. _"Ík ben je beste vriendin."_

"Nou, als je ooit nog zoiets doet, niet meer." Zei ik koel.

"_Oké, oke. Het spijt me." _Zei ze onwillig. _"Ik zal het nooit meer doen. Maar je kent niet het hele verhaal."_

"Hoezo het hele verhaal?" Vroeg ik verbaasd.

"_Nou, zíj was degene die ineens op me af kwam stormen met haar toverstaf op me gericht. Voor ik me kon verdedigen had ze me al geraakt met de ontwapeningsspreuk en lag ik op mijn rug. Toen ik mijn ogen opende, hing ze over me heen alsof ze me wilde wurgen, dus deed ik hetzelfde."_

"Oh." Zei ik uit het veld geslagen. "Dat had ik nooit van Evelien verwacht."

"_Ik weet ook niet waarom ze het deed."_

"Je hebt haar toch niet… je weet wel…"

"_Nee, ik stopte toen ze bewusteloos werd." _Zei Ivy.

"Oh. Oké." Zei ik, maar toch vertrouwde ik het niet helemaal. Evelien zou nooit zomaar iemand aanvallen.

"Met welke spreuk hadden ze me eigenlijk geraakt?" Vroeg ik. "Ik heb het niet gehoord."

"_De slaapspreuk." _Antwoordde ze.

_'Dus ik sliep toen Ivy het over nam.'_ Dacht ik. _'Zou ze mijn lichaam ook over kunnen nemen als ik gewoon slaap?'_

Ik vertrouwde het niet en keek de kamer rond. Alles stond er nog zoals ik het er neer had gezet. Ik zag het kistje op de vensterbank staan.

Toen herinnerde ik me iets. Ivy had het kistje niet open gekregen. Ik liep erop af en deed mijn staf in het kistje.

"_Hé, waarom doe je dat?"_ Vroeg Ivy.

"Hoezo, ik heb hem toch niet meer nodig?" Zei ik onschuldig.

_'Nu kan ze daar in ieder geval niet bij zonder dat ik het weet.'_ Dacht ik tevreden.

Ik voelde me een beetje angstig toen ik ging slapen.

'Wat als Ivy het zo over kan nemen?' Dacht ik enbesloot om een avondje gewoon te slapen, zonder dat zij het over nam. Als ik had gedroomd, wist ik in ieder geval zeker dat ze het niet zomaar over kon nemen.

Ik wist niet wat ze 's nachts deed. _Als_ ze het dan over nam. Niet iets ergs, want dan zou ik het merken. Net als met Evelien.

_'Maar ik kon niets doen.'_ Dacht ik angstig.

Ik dacht na over de afgelopen weken. Was er iets vreemds gebeurd? Er was wel iets. Ik had een keer een brief gekregen. Het enige wat erin stond was: _Valentijnsdag._

Dat was morgen. Moest ik daar nu bang voor zijn?

Ik besloot om maar gewoon te gaan slapen. Misschien kwam die brief wel van Chris, omdat ik nog geen antwoord had gegeven op zijn vraag ofzo.

"_Moet ik het niet over nemen?" _Vroeg Ivy meteen.

"Eh… nee. Ik wíl een avondje dromen. Ik heb vandaan te veel meegemaakt." Zei ik.

"_Mij best als je nachtmerries wilt hebben. Ga je gang." _Zei ze stuurs.

"Trusten." Zei ik, al duurde het wel even voor ik in slaap viel.

* * *

please please please review...


	36. Zweinsveld

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Je wás de enige. Goddess is weer terug van vakantie wheee. Bedankt voor je review!

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- Hé, ik mistte je al! Ivy is best creepy ja. Bedankt voor de 'klassenoudste', ik ga het meteen veranderen!

**Sodomiet Severus Sneep** - Kijk onderaan voor de reactie op je review. Bovenaan vervuilde het mijn hoofdstuk teveel.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 36  
Begerige blikken

* * *

"Eindelijk. Die slaapt." Mompelde Ivy toen ze opstond midden in de nacht. 

Ze wist dat ze de kans had dat Samantha er nu achter zou kunnen komen dat ze haar lichaam zo over kon nemen, maar dat maakte haar niets meer uit.

"Morgen is de dag." Grijnsde ze en begon een brief te schrijven.

_Liefste Lucius_

_Morgen is de dag. Ik ben sterker. Het meisje Evelien weet het misschien. Ik heb geprobeerd me van haar te ontdoen, maar helaas is dat niet gelukt. Ze zal me echter niet meer in de weg staan nadat ik even met haar heb gekletst. Het is zo'n zwak persoon. Ik snap niet wat ze in Zwadderich doet._

_Ik ga morgen met die kluns van een Chris Brandts naar Zweinsveld. Ik zal hem wel dumpen als het tijd is. We zien elkaar om vijf uur in het steegje langs de Drie Bezemstelen._

_Ivy_

Ze glimlachte.

"Het wordt tijd voor een gesprek met onze kleine heldin." Gromde ze tevreden. Ze vervloekte echter het feit dat ze geen toverstaf had. Dat zou alles zoveel gemakkelijker maken.

* * *

Evelien lag in de Ziekenzaal. Met een hard matras en een hard kussen. Ze kon niet slapen. Samantha had haar bijna gewurgd. 

_'Nee, niet Samantha. Die andere.'_ Dacht ze bij zichzelf.

Ze voelde aan haar keel. Het was nog moeilijk om te slikken, maar de zwellingen trokken al weg. Madam Plijster had echter gezegd dat het niet verstandig was om morgen naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Lars had vrolijk gezegd dat het niet erg was, maar ze had ik zijn ogen gezien dat hij het wél erg vond. Hij had zich erop verheugd.

Zij ook trouwens. Lars was haar eerste vriendje. Dankzij Samantha. Ze had veel voor haar gedaan, ookal besefte ze het zelf misschien niet. Evelien voelde zich altijd sterker als zij er was.

Plots ging het gordijn links van haar een stukje open en kwam er iemand naast haar bed staan.

"Samantha?" Vroeg ze onzeker, maar het meisje naast haar grijnsde en ze wist dat het Samantha niet was.

Ze werd een beetje bang. Was ze gekomen om haar werk af te maken?

"Wie ben je?" Vroeg Evelien angstig.

"Wie ik ben?" Vroeg het meisje schertsend en ze lachte. "Wie ben ik? Iedereen zal denken dat ik Samantha ben."

"Jij líjkt niet eens op Samantha." Zei Evelien verstikt.

"O jawel. Wacht maar." Zei ze dreigend en boog zich over Evelien heen. Het kristal kwam onder haar nachtjapon vandaan.

"Ik zal het iedereen vertellen." Zei Evelien, maar ze keek naar het kristal, dat tot haar verbazing een rode kleur had.

"Doe dat maar." Zei het meisje. "Maar er zitten bepaalde consequenties aan vast."

"Zoals?" Vroeg Evelien uitdagend terwijl ze de rest van de persoon voor zich onderzocht.

"O, je wil niet weten waartoe ik in staat ben."

"Als je me dreigt te vermoorden, daar ben ik heus niet bang voor."

Ze zag een stuk perkament uit haar rechterzak steken. Blijkbaar was ze op weg naar de uilenvleugel.

"Dat weet ik." Zei het meisje kalm dat Evelien er kippenvel van kreeg.

Ze keken elkaar nog even diep aan, maar Evelien moest wegkijken.

"Wij begrijpen elkaar?" Vroeg het meisje en Evelien knikte.

Toen draaide het meisje zich om en Evelien kon bij de brief. Ze wachtte gespannen tot ze zeker wist dat het meisje weg was en las de brief. Daarna vouwde ze hem weer zorgvuldig op en stapte uit bed. Ze liet de brief voor de deur van de Ziekenzaal vallen en ging weer in bed liggen.

Ze wachtte.

Toen hoorde ze voorzichtige voetstappen door de gang lopen, halt houden en toen weer vertrekken. Evelien kreeg een grimmige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze moest kosten wat kost morgen óf zelf naar Zweinsveld, óf professor Sneep te spreken krijgen. Het liefst allebei.

* * *

Ik stond die ochtend met een vervelend gevoel op. Ik had wel gedroomd, maar was vannacht niet wakker geworden. Ik zag het als géén goed teken en liet mijn toverstaf lekker in mijn kistje. Toen Ivy er iets over zei, zei ik – met maar een beetje sarcasme – dat Chis me wel zou beschermen. 

Ik kleedde me met grote zorgvuldigheid aan. Maakte me íets meer op als gewoonlijk en toen zag ik in de grote spiegel, dat het kristal om mijn nek rood was geworden.

"Wat zou dat betekenen?" Vroeg ik mezelf hardop af.

'_Ach, maakt het wat uit?'_ Vroeg Ivy nonchalant._ 'Nu staat het beter bij je outfit.'_

Ik glimlachte. "Dat is waar."

Toen zag ik het boek op mijn tafel liggen.

"Wat is dat?" Vroeg ik verbaasd. "Lag die er gisteren ook al?"

"_Ah, wat maakt het uit. Het is gewoon een stom boek." _

Ik las de titel: _'Kristallen Door de Eeuwen Heen.'_

"Misschien staat er iets in over jou kristal." Zei ik.

"_Míjn kristal. Het is nu ook jóu kristal hoor." _Zei Ivy verontwaardigd, maar voor ik het kon openslaan bij het blaadje wat er tussen was gestoken, werd er op mijn deur geklopt.

Ik deed hem open.

"Chris! Hoe kom jij nou weer hier?" Zei ik, doelend op het feit dat jongens niet de trappen konden beklimmen naar de meisjesslaapkamers.

"Tja, professor hè?" Zei hij onnozel en grijnsde.

"Och ja." Zei ik.

"Je ziet er mooi uit." Complimenteerde hij.

_'Gaan we nu al beginnen?'_ Dacht ik vermoeid, maar ik glimlachte en bedankte hem.

"Ik wilde nog even langs Evelien. Kijken hoe het gaat." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn jas en das pakte. Het was koud buiten.

"Is goed." Zei hij.

* * *

Met Evelien ging het al beter, al mocht ze vandaag niet naar Zweinsveld. Ze had even vreemd gekeken toen ik kwam kijken, maar we konden niet praten, want Lars zat erbij. Hij leek ook niet zo blij met de situatie. Ik wenste haar veel beterschap en beloofde wat lekkers mee te nemen, na een blik op Chris te hebben geworpen, want ik had geen geld. Hij zei dat het goed was. 

Ik was tot een conclusie gekomen: Evelien moest er wel iets van af weten. Alles wees erop. Waarom zou ze me anders aanvallen? Wat deed dat boek in mijn kamer? Volgens mij was ze er geweest. Om de ketting te pakken. Toen ik die ochtend een paar oorbellen wilde pakken, was alles in mijn sieradenkistje door elkaar gehaald. Dat móest Evelien wel zijn geweest. Evelien was iemand die eerst alles op zocht in boeken en daarna pas actie ondernam.

* * *

Ik was nog nooit in Zweinsveld geweest. Ik had er alleen over gelezen in de boeken van Rowling. Het was inderdaad zo geweldig als ze had omschreven. Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis was zo vol gepakt met studenten dat ik niet zo veel kon zien, maar Chris kocht me van alles was. Al snoepend liepen we langs het postkantoor met zijn enorm veel verschillende uilen die ik verrukt mocht aaien en namen we een kijkje in Zonko's Fopmagazijn waar ik moest lachend om de levensechte maskers en de brillen die ervoor zorgden dat je ogen veranderden. We probeerden alles wat ze hadden en we hadden veel plezier, al ergerde ik me soms aan Chris, die meteen vroeg of ik het wilde hebben als ik zei dat ik iets leuk vond. Het ergste was, dat als ik hem dan zei dat ik het echt niet hoefde te hebben, hij keek alsof hij zich gekwetst voelde, waardoor ik me weer schuldig voelde. 

Dat was op zijn hoogtepunt bij Voddelaars Couture voor de Modebewuste Magiër. Het was een kledingwinkel waar ze de meest dure en – daardoor natuurlijk ook – de mooiste kleding hadden. Satijn in verschillende kleuren, ook een soort die van kleur veranderde in het licht en de mooiste bondmantels en sjalen. Uit deze winkel moest ik hem bijna slepen. Hij was in staat de hele winkel voor me leeg te kopen. Leuk, zou je denken, maar ik zou me er alleen maar schuldig over voelen. Ik zou het gevoel hebben, dat als hij wat voor mij kocht, ik hem wat schuldig was. En dat wilde ik niet. Toen werd hij kwaad.

"Nou, dan hoeft het van mij ook niet meer." Zei hij en hij duwde zijn kaart in mijn handen. Het was een soort creditcard waarmee hij alles wat hij kocht op de lijst van Zweinstein kon zetten. "Ik snap niet waarom we naar Zweinsveld zijn gegaan, als ik toch niets voor je mag kopen."

"_Ja, hij wil alles voor je kopen, waarom doe je zo raar?" _Vroeg Ivy ook nog eens en ik begon me schuldig te voelen.

We hadden een geweldige dag gehad. Al was ik wel moe van het feit dat ík de hele tijd moest zeggen waar we heen moesten gaan en wat we moesten gaan doen. Het was nu half vijf en ik begon het toch een beetje koud te krijgen. Ik zag de Drie Bezemstelen en probeerde het goed te maken.

"Ik weet wel iets dat je voor me mag kopen." Zei ik tegen Chris en hij keek me ineens geïnteresseerd aan.

"Een flesje boterbier." Zei ik en glimlachte schuldbewust.

Hij had op wat anders gehoopt. Wat? Misschien die ring die we bij de juwelier hadden gezien of misschien wel de peperdure pauwenveer met spellingscorrectie. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Blijkbaar kon dit er wel mee door en we gingen naar de Drie Bezemstelen.

Hoewel het humeur van Chris iets beter was, was het nog niet geweldig en we zaten in stilte naast elkaar op een bankje aan een tafeltje in de hoek. Ik voelde me verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk.

"Ik ben even naar de wc." Zei ik tegen Chris en liep weg.

Ik hoefde eigenlijk niet naar de wc, ik wilde even met Ivy praten. Misschien dat zij wist wat ik moest doen. Ik wachtte even tot een groepje meisjes was vertrokken.

"Ivy, ik voel me verschrikkelijk. Wat moet ik doen?" Vroeg ik wanhopig. "Chris gedraagt zich net als een kind!"

"_Ja, dat vind ik ook."_ Zei Ivy._ "Misschien zou je hem eens moeten zoenen."_

"O nee, daar wordt het alleen maar erger van." Zei ik, maar ik hoorde de twijfel in mijn eigen stem. "Bovendien weet ik niet hoe ik hem nu zover moet krijgen om me te zoenen."

"_Ha! Ik wel hoor." _Zei Ivy triomfantelijk.

"O ja?" Vroeg ik onzeker.

"_Ja, ik kan je er misschien wel doorheen leiden." _Zei Ivy. _"Wat je eerst moet doen is jezelf een beetje opknappen."_

"Nou, ik weet het niet hoor." Zei ik. "Misschien moet jij het maar eens over nemen."

"_Als je denkt dat dat beter is." _

Ik zuchtte en sloot mijn ogen.

Ik probeerde me te concentreren en zei: "Ivy."

* * *

Tot mijn grote verbazing voelde het niet alsof de grond onder me wegzakte en werd ik niet duizelig, maar het was blijkbaar wel gelukt, want ik voelde hoe Ivy mijn lichaam bewoog. 

"_Dat was raar."_ Zei ik.

"Wat was raar?" Vroeg Ivy terug.

"_Het voelde anders dan eerst." _Zei ik, niet goed in staat het onder woorden te kunnen brengen.

"Zal wel te maken hebben met het veranderen van de kleur." Zei Ivy terwijl ze zich in de spiegel stond te bekijken.

Ze streek haar vestje glad en deed hem naar mijn mening nét iets te ver open.

"Heb je niet nog wat make-up bij?" Vroeg ze, graaiend in mijn tasje.

"_Ik neem altijd nog wat oogpotlood en lippenstift bij. Dat gaat er altijd zo snel af." _Zei ik en ze vond het.

Ze bewerkte haar make-up en vond nog een kammetje in mijn tasje om haar, nee mijn, haren te doen.

"Nou goed opletten." Zei ze en liep met opgeheven hoofd de wc uit.

"Hai Chris, heb je me gemist?" Vroeg Ivy verleidelijk en ging vlak naast Chris zitten, half naar hem toegewend.

Ik voelde de verleidelijke glimlach op haar gezicht. Toen Chris naar haar – naar mij – keek, zag ik zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderen; van onwillig, naar zéér geïnteresseerd.

"Ja, nu je het zegt." Zei hij met een domme grijns op zijn gezicht.

"_Oké, hoe doe je dat?" _Vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Het zit hem allemaal in de houding." Zei ze terwijl ze overdreven haar haren naar achter deed met haar hand, waarbij Chris' blik zich naar mijn borsten verschoven.

Ivy's blik ging echter naar het raam. Ik schrok. Lucius Malfidus kwam net langs gelopen.

"Zeg Chris." Begon Ivy.

"Hmmm?" Was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen, met zijn blik op mijn borsten. Ik voelde me heel ongemakkelijk door zijn blik.

"Blijf je braaf hier zitten?" Vroeg ze en streek met een vingen over zijn wang.

"Ga je weg?" Vroeg hij als een klein kind waarvan het snoep wordt afgenomen.

"Ik ben zo terug." Zei ze met mijn gezicht slechts centimeters van de zijne.

Ze glimlachte, toen ze de begerige blik in zijn ogen zag.

"Niet weggaan hè?" Vroeg ze en ze stond op.

Ik verwachtte dat ze terug naar de wc ging, waar ik het weer over kon nemen, maar dat was niet het geval. Ze liep naar de uitgang.

"_Waar ga je heen?" _Vroeg ik.

"Even iets afhandelen." Zei ze met een glimlach en liep naar buiten.

* * *

please review, behalve als je reviews gaat geven als die van Sodomiet Severus Sneep. Geïnteresseerd in wat hij heeft geschreven? Lees mijn reactie. Of zet in je review dat je hem wil lezen, samen met je e-mail adres en dan stuur ik het je. 

**Sodomiet Severus Sneep** -

Als je denkt dat dit me maakt stoppen met schrijven, dan heb je het echt helemaal mis. Dit soort zaken zorgen er ook voor dat ik gewoon lekker doorga waar ik mee bezig ben. Je scheld míj wel helemaal uit voor weet ik veel wat, maar wat ben jíj dan wel niet als je zoiets post. Bovendien is het Nederlands helemaal fout en staan er nog steeds engelse woorden in, dus als je dit zegt: _Misschien later in het leven, nadat u hebt geleerd te lezen, schrijven, hebben spellen, en telling, zult u meer succes._ Dat je je eigen spelling maar even na kijkt. Je hebt de zin niet eens af gemaakt! Pas maar op, de Zwadderich in me komt boven. Ik ga je review ZELF helemaal afkraken. Ik weet het, dat brengt me op level met JOU niveau, maar dat maakt me op dit moment helemaal niets uit. Ik kan dat soort reviews niet hebben, ik zit gewoon helemaal te shaken van woede!

_Weet u niet dat u pathetisch bent? _Hihi, dank je wel. Een synoniem voor 'pathetisch' is hartstochtelijk… waarschijnlijk bedoelde je het engelse woord 'pathetic'. Zie? Zelfs je engels is verschrikkelijk.

_Zoals wij in Texas zeggen _Ah, dus je komt uit Texas? Yhi-ha! PAARD!  
_U bent canker _Je kunt Kanker niet zijn, dat heb je, of heb je niet. En als je het hebt, is het niet leuk, dus niet mee spotten aub

_Ik zou eerder een advocaat dan met u worden gezien kussen. _Nou, geen mens zal het zien, ik beloof het je. IK ZOU NOOIT MET JOU WILLEN KUSSEN!

_en u hebt slechte adem. _Hoe weet jij dat nou? Je weet toch dat je niet aan het beeldscherm kunt ruiken?

_U bent een bloedige nardless newbie twit protohominid chromosomaal afwijkende karikatuur van een coprophagic riool parasitisch vijverschuim en ik wens dit u zou weggaan. _Natuurlijk hoor. Zeg, als je mensen uitscheld, PROBEER dan NEDERLANDSE woorden te gebruiken? Maar dat geldt natuurlijk voor het hele stuk.

_Uw leven is een monument aan stompzinnigheid. _Liever een monument aan stompzinnigheid, dan een monument aan slechte manieren en grofheid.

_zuigt groot op een zure citroen. _Ja, citroenen vind ik lekker.

_Ik zal nooit over de verlegenheid van het behoren tot de zelfde soorten worden die u. _Geloof mij, nu ik weet van jou bestaan, schaam ik me meer voor jou dan jij voor mij.

_I barf bij de eigenlijke gedachte van u. _Barf barf! Hihihi, ben je een hond? Dan ben je misschien toch niet dezelfde soort en moet ik je teleurstellen.

_Probeer om uw het schrijven van onnodig materiaal uit te geven alvorens om op ons met uw inzicht te proberen indruk te maken. _Ik zie JOU het nog niet doen…

_Het bewijsmateriaal dat u nincompoop bent zal nog aan lezers beschikbaar zijn, maar zij zullen tot het kunnen sneller toegang hebben. _Ik heb nog geen klachten gehad, en ZIJ zijn al verder gekomen dan het EERSTE hoofdstuk.

_U bent vermoeid, oud, vlak en nutteloos. _Heel eerlijk gezegd voel ik me nu een stuk minder vermoeid, dank u, ik heb goed geslapen. Oud ben ik ook nog niet en nutteloos… nee hoor. Volgens mij draag ik meer bij op deze site dan jij.

_De apen kijken neer op u. _Je hebt wel iets met dieren, niet? Volgens mij maak je me heel erg duidelijk met deze review dat JIJ ook op mij neerkijkt. Ben je dan toch een aap? Ik dacht dat je een hond was 'barf'

_Zelfs zullen de schapen geen geslacht met u hebben. _Gelukkig. Ik hou niet van schapen.

_En welke betekenis verwacht u uw delusionally self-important verklaringen van unknowing, onervaren advies met ons te hebben?_ Oké, beledig je nu ook al mijn lezers? Ik ga je review toch weg halen.

_U hebt geen ritme _Haha, weet ik. Ik ga slapen wanneer ik wil en sta op wanneer ik wil (vakantie he)

_U hebt de persoonlijkheid van behang. _En toch noem je me U. Dat betekend zeker dat je respect voor me moet hebben, dus JIJ minder persoonlijkheid hebt. Cherm.

Nu komen er heel veel varianten met 'stom'. Iemand moet je wel heel erg veel 'stom' hebben genoemd wil je zoveel verschillende manieren weten om iemand stom te noemen.

_Ik ben droevig. _Nou nou, wat heb IK een medelijden met je. Als ik al niet had besloten om door te gaan met schrijven, had ik dat nu wel besloten. Gewoon om JOU dwars te zitten.

_Het enige ding slechter dan uw logica is uw manieren. _Dus de rest is allemaal beter? Dan zijn die wel heel erg goed. Dankjewel, maar volgend mij moet jij nog wat doen aan je manieren. Ik heb me al voorgesteld, maar wie ben jij in 's hemels naam.

_Uw poging tot het construeren van een creatieve vlam was meelijwekkend. _Zoals ik al zei: ik zie jou het nog niet doen en ik heb nog geen klachten gehad.

_Waar, zijn dit rudimentaire vaardigheden die de velen van ons "normale" mensen voor verleend nemen dat iedereen een gemakkelijke tijd van het beheersen heeft. _Ik denk… is er een dokter in de zaal? Hij/zij vind zichzelf normaal!

_Als ik het had geweten, dat dit uw geval toen was zou ik nooit uw post gelezen hebben._ Je hebt het helemaal niet gelezen. Dat kan je niet: het is in het nederlands. Gezien je taalgebruik heb je dit vertaalt met 'babelfish' of iets dergelijks.

Ah, nu komen er scheldwoorden. Er staan wel hele grappige tussen:

_Hevig _als in wat?

_Oorlogvoerend _nee, ik heb geen geweer of iets dergelijks

_Dweepziek _tja, fanatiek ben ik wel ja

_Byzantijns _eh…

_Smal _dank u, ik vind mezelf ook niet te dik nee.

En _stom_ mag natuurlijk ook niet ontbreken

Voor degene die dit leest en het niet snapt (degene die ten minste verstand genoeg hebben). Ik kreeg dus zo'n scheld-review. Als je hem helemaal wilt lezen, ik heb hem nog opgeslagen. Als je hem wilt lezen, kan ik hem wel sturen.

ZO, ik heb me even afgereageerd, nu ga ik hem verwijderen. Nog even voor de duidelijkheid: ik vind het lager dan laag, dit soort reviews. Zeker als je ze zet bij het eerste hoofdstuk en dan ook nog anoniem.

Volgens mij ben je zelfs nog te LAF om dit te lezen.


	37. Het grote plan

Hullo, weer een hoofdstukje. Het zal wel weer een stuk langzamer gaan nu ik weer naar school moet, maar ik doe mijn best. Jullie weten het hè? Niets is van mij...

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Als ze de review willen, heb ik hem nog. Ik laat het niet mijn review-box vervuilen. Meer Ivy dit hoofdstuk! Bedankt!

**Hermelien Griffel**- Ach, ik trek me er ook niet echt iets van aan, ik vind het alleen leuk om hem dan helemaal af te zeiken :)) Die weten echt niets beters te doen... Ik ben al bezig met het nakijken van mijn verhaal. Ik post hem namelijk nu ook op Dat gaat dan makkelijk. Als het nakijken het schrijven heeft ingehaald post ik alle hoofdstukken wel opnieuw.In dit hoofdstukleren we Ivy wat beter kennen! Bedankt voor je review! Ik zal het hoofdstuk meteen nakijken, dan weet ik ook precies wat ik moet veranderen. Bedankt!

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- :) Iedereen vind Ivy zo eng... hmm... misschien is ze beter na dit hoofdstuk? Bedankt!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 37  
Het grote plan

* * *

Ivy liep naar buiten en liep rechtstreeks naar het smalle steegje langs de Drie Bezemstelen. Daar stond een ongeduldige Lucius Malfidus te wachten. Ivy liep er recht op af.

"_Wat ga je in 's hemelsnaam doen?"_ Vroeg ik benauwd, toen ik de gluiperige glimlach op het gezicht van Malfidus zag verschijnen.

"Dag schat." Zei Ivy tot mijn schrik en ze zoenden.

Nee, wíj zoenden. Lucius Malfidus en ik. Zo voelde het in ieder geval. Ik probeerde wanhopig de controle weer terug te krijgen. Ivy verbrak de zoen en begon te lachen.

"Je kunt zo hard proberen als je zelf wilt. Je wint toch niet." Lachte ze.

Malfidus grijnsde.

"Hoe is het, mijn lief?" Vroeg hij en als het kon, had ik kippenvel gekregen.

Ivy hing om zijn nek.

"Het kon niet beter, dit is echt zo'n geweldig lichaam. Vind je niet?"

"Ik kon niet beter wensen." Beaamde Malfidus en trok haar tegen zich aan voor nog een zoen. "Kan ik nu het kristal af doen?"

"Natuurlijk." Zei Ivy en maakte zich los.

Lucius keek naar het kristal en zijn blik ging van begerig naar geschokt.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" Vroeg hij geschrokken en reikte naar het kristal. "Hij is helemaal rood."

"Tja, ik weet het ook niet." Zei Ivy onverschillig. "Maar maakt het uit? Ik heb nu een nieuw lichaam."

Lucius greep de ketting en bekeek hem van dichtbij.

"Jij… jij trien!" Siste hij woedend. "Er zit een barst in."

Ivy voelde zich geschokt en kon niets zeggen. Lucius keek haar ongelovig aan.

"Hoe is dit gebeurd?" Vroeg hij gevaarlijk.

"Ik… ik weet het niet. Vanochtend was hij plotseling zo." Stamelde Ivy en ik voelde haar ontzetting. "Maar… waarom is het zo belangrijk. Ik… ik heb toch een nieuw lichaam. We kunnen weg, we kunnen ergens heen gaan en gelukkig zijn."

Ik dacht dat ik begreep wat er aan de hand was en ik zou willen dat ik het boek had gelezen wat er op tafel lag, die ochtend.

"_Meid, wordt toch wakker." _Zei ik._"Het ging nooit om jou. Het ging om míj. Hij wilde me opsluiten in het kristal. Hij wilde mijn krachten voor… weet ik veel."_

Ivy's ontzetting veranderde in woede. In razernij.

"Is dat het?" Vroeg ze ijzig.

"Wat?" Vroeg Lucius.

"Heeft Samantha gelijk? Ging het enkel om haar en niet om mij. Om haar STOMME krachten?" Vroeg ze en haar stem ging van ijzig kalm naar schreeuwend. "Nou, laat ik je wat vertellen. Haar krachten stellen niets voor! HELEMAAL NIETS!"

Even was er niets te horen in het stille straatje langs de Drie Bezemstelen. Lucius Malfidus keek verbouwereerd in de vuur spuwende ogen van Ivy. In de verte klonken de klokken. Het was vijf uur.

Toen begon hij te lachen. Ivy's razernij veranderde in complete verwarring toen hij bleef lachen. Heel haar houding veranderde. Plots stond er iemand die niet wist wat ze met de situatie aan moest. Ik wist het eerlijk gezegd ook niet.

"Ach ach ach." Zei Lucius, de tranen uit zijn ogen vegend. Toen was zijn houding weer terug. "Mijn lieve, Lieve Ivy. Je trekt weer eens de verkeerde conclusie. Kom hier."

"_Niet doen Ivy, vertrouw hem niet!"_Waarschuwde ik._"Vergeet niet dat hij een Dooddoener is. Waarschijnlijk doet hij alles voor Voldemort."_

Ivy bleef staan en keek hem wantrouwend aan.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Kwam plots een andere stem en Ivy draaide zich naar de ingang van het steegje. Daar stond niemand anders dan Sneep.

"_O jee. Betrapt,"_ zei ik, een beetje plagend.

Lucius en Sneep. Dat kon interessant worden. Al helemaal als Chris er ook nog eens bij kwam.

Ik voelde hoe Ivy zich bij elkaar raapte en haar houding van koningin weer aannam. Er verscheen weer een verleidelijke glimlach op haar gezicht. Ik voelde dat ze iets van plan was.

"Sneep."

"Malfidus." Groette de twee elkaar.

"Nee maar, professor Sneep," zei Ivy toen, verleidelijk en liep heupwiegend op hem af.

Ze bleef vlak voor hem staan en keek hem met een schuin hoofd aan. "Of mag ik Severus zeggen?"

Sneep keek terug zonder iets te zeggen.

Toen hoorde ik iets, waarvan ik in lachen uitbarstte. Gelukkig hoorde niemand mij.

"Sam? Samantha, ben je hier?"

Het was niemand anders dan Chris, die achter Sneep verscheen. Hij keek Malfidus en Sneep achterdochtig aan.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg hij aan mij.

Ivy liep om Sneep heen naar Chris.

"Ik zal het maar eerlijk zeggen: ik verveelde me," zei ze, op een verveelde toon.

"_Ivy!"_ zei ik afkeurend, maar ik vond het eigenlijk heel erg grappig.

Chris echter niet, want hij keek Ivy ontzet aan.

"Ach jongen toch." Begon ze alsof ze het tegen een vijfjarige had. "Je snapt het echt niet hè?"

Chris schudde dom zijn hoofd.

"Kijk. Je loopt me al de hele dag achterna. Laat mij beslissen waar we heen gaan, wat we gaan doen. Alsof je een kleine jongen bent die zelf niets kan beslissen." Ze liep richting Sneep en Malfidus, heupwiegend en ging tussen hen in staan. Ze legde een hand op hun schouders. "Ik hou van een man, die weet wat hij wil."

Ze liep tussen Malfidus en Sneep door en ging zo staan dat ze hen alle drie kon zien. Ze zuchtte alsof de wereld plotseling teveel was.

"Ik denk, jongens, dat we er zo niet uit komen," zei ze dramatisch.

De drie mannen keken elkaar verward aan.

"Weet je wat?" zei Ivy plots vrolijk. "Vecht het onderling maar uit. Ik ga inkopen doen."

En met een knipoog keerde ze hen de rug toe en liep het steegje uit.

"_Wow,"_ zei ik, onder de indruk en liet even bezinken wat ze net had gedaan.

Toen begon ik te lachen. Zo hard dat ik zelfs bij Ivy een grijns op haar gezicht voelde komen.

"Hou op, je steekt me aan," zei ze. "Ik vond het eigenlijk niet grappig."

"_Hoezo niet?" _Vroeg ik, nog steeds lachend. _"O, ik had zo graag hun gezicht gezien toen je weg liep!"_

"Ja, ik eigenlijk ook wel," zei ze grinnikend, maar toen betrok haar humeur.

"_Wat is er?"_ vroeg ik, een beetje bezorgd.

Hoewel ze tegen me had gelogen, voelde ze toch als een vriendin. Ik kende haar door en door. Natuurlijk niet helemaal, maar ik wist hoe ze zich gedroeg en zeker hoe ze zich op dat moment voelde. Lucius was haar grote liefde geweest. Dat besefte ik. Ze kon het me echter niet vertellen, omdat ik het af zou keuren. Haar grote liefde had haar bedrogen en ik kon me enkel voorstellen hoe dat zou moeten voelen.

"Ik kan het nog niet geloven," zei ze. "Denk je echt… dat… dat…"

"_Ja Ivy. Dat denk ik echt."_

"Maar… Ik ken hem veel langer dan jij. Ik geloof echt niet dat het alleen daarom zou gaan. Echt niet," zei ze heftig, een paar blikken van enkele voorbijgangers trekkend, maar Ivy schonk hen geen aandacht.

"_Hoe lang kennen jullie elkaar dan? Hoe hebben jullie elkaar ontmoet?"_

"Nou ja. Hij eh… Hij is de eerste die het kristal na Tom… eh… Voldemort heeft gebruikt," zei ze koppig. "Hij deed hem om bij een dreuzel vrouw. We deden vanalles samen. Het was echt geweldig. Ik liep als voor de eerste keer rond als mens. Dat móet je begrijpen."

"_Dat begrijp ik ook wel,"_ zei ik sussend.

"We gingen naar het strand, we aten pannenkoeken, hij leerde me paardrijden Het was gewoon zo geweldig," zei ze in vervoering. "En tja… toen werden we verliefd."

"_Je weet toch dat hij is getrouwd en een zoon heeft? Draco?"_

"Ja. Ja dat weet ik," zei ze berustend. "Maar hij heeft gezegd… dat hij hen zou verlaten… voor mij."

"_Denk je dat echt?"_

"O, het klink nu zo stom, ik weet het. Maar ik geloofde het. Ik geloof het nog steeds."

"_Nou, geloof mij maar. Lucius Malfidus is een schurk. Hij zou er alles voor doen om in een goed blaadje te komen bij Voldemort. En mij afleveren bij Voldemort, zou hem zijn lieveling maken."_

"Ik weet het niet," zei ze nog steeds twijfelend.

"_En wat is er dan gebeurd met jou plan? Je wraak op Voldemort?"_ vroeg ik plots.

Ivy begon te glimlachen.

"Lucius mag mij dan gebruikt hebben, maar ik gebruikte hem eigenlijk net zo goed," zei ze. "In het begin wilde ik hem alleen maar gebruiken om dichterbij Voldemort te komen, maar dat heeft echter anders uitgepakt."

"_Aha," z_ei ik waarderend._"Dat ís best wel slim."_

"Maar dat plan is nog niet helemaal van de baan," zei ze.

"_Hoezo?" v_roeg ik achterdochtig.

"Er is nog iemand die me dicht bij hem kan brengen."

"_O ja? Wie dan?" _

"Sneep."

_"Sneep?"_ vroeg ik verbluft.

"Ja, Sneep. Zoals ik het nu bekijk is hij zelf een veel bétere kandidaat," zei Ivy. "Hij is al bekeerd naar de goede kant, dus hij zou het niet erg vinden als ik wraak nam, hij zou het juist fijn vinden."

Ik lachte. _"Je gelooft toch zelf niet dat je Sneep zo zou kunnen gebruiken?"_

Ivy haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien wel, misschien niet. Ik kan het altijd nog proberen."

Denkbeeldig schudde ik mijn hoofd. Het leek mij geen goed plan, maar Ivy ging over naar een ander onderwerp.

"Maar toch kan ik het nog niet geloven." Ze schudde droevig haar hoofd. "Zag je zijn reactie niet toen ik zei wat jij dacht?"

"_Ja, hij lachte." _Zei ik. _"Maar het is een goed acteur hoor. Pas maar op."_

"Maar ik kan nu niet zomaar…" Ze wist het niet goed onder woorden te brengen. "Ik hou nog steeds van hem."

"_We kunnen hem testen."_ Stelde ik voor, want een plan vormde zich in mijn hoofd.

Ik vertelde haar ervan.

"Denk je dat het werkt?" Vroeg ze onzeker.

"_Ik weet het zeker. Die twee haten elkaar, ookal doen ze alsof ze beste maatjes zijn." _Zei ik overtuigend. _"Bovendien weet je door zijn reactie wel waar hij het meest om geeft. Om jou, of om mij."_

"Nou, ik weet het zo net nog niet, maar het klinkt leuk, dus waarom niet." Zo ging ze schoorvoetend akkoord, toen kwamen we bij Voddelaar's Couture. "Maar eerst ga ik inkopen doen."

Ze viste de kaart van Chris uit haar zak.

"_Dat kun je niet maken!" _Zei ik ontstelt.

"Kijk daarin, beste Sam, verschillen we het meest." Zei ze. "Míj kan het niet schelen wat andere mensen denken. Als ík er maar beter van wordt."

En ze ging met een glimlach naar binnen.

* * *

laat alsjeblieft je mening achter, dat stel ik zeer op prijs! 


	38. In vlammen opgegaan

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- Hah! Is ze toch wel lief he? Bedankt voor je berichtje!

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Yeah! I rule: ) thanks! hier weer een wat langer hoofdstukje ; ) Bedankt!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 38  
In Vlammen Opgegaan

* * *

"_O nee Ivy, nee nee nee."_ Zei ik, geamuseerd maar ook geschokt._ "Dat ga je niet aantrekken."_

Ze had een rok aan met een overdreven grote split, en een topje met lange, uitlopende mouwen en een V-hals die naar mijn mening teveel bloot liet.

"Vind je het niet mooi?" vroeg Ivy verrukt terwijl ze zichzelf in de spiegel bekeek.

"_Nou ja, het is wel mooi, maar ik denk niet dat de professoren het zo goed zullen vinden."_ Eerlijk gezegd schaamde ik me kapot. Ik was al lang blij dat ik haar had overgehaald om zich pas ná de les Leer der Oude Runen om te kleden.

"Ah.. who cares," zei ze en deed nog wat extra make-up bij wat ze al op had. "Ik zie er sexy uit."

"_Je bent toch niet vergeten wat we af hebben gesproken?" _

"O nee, dat ben ik zeker niet," zei ze met een grijns op haar gezicht. "Dat kan zeker interessant worden."

"_Wanneer gaan we daar dan aan beginnen?" _

"Ach, zo straks," zei ze ontwijkend. "Ik moet eerst even wat blikken vangen."

En ze liep de deur uit om precies dat te doen. Ik kon mensen het niet kwalijk nemen. Ik… of liever… Ivy moest wel een bijzondere verschijning zijn in Zweinstein. Zelfs ik kon niet ontkennen dat ze er sexy uit zag.

* * *

Evelien keek haar bedenkelijk na. 

"Was dan Samantha?" vroeg Jasper ongelovig die naast haar kwam staan. Hij stond nog met open mond Samantha na te staren.

"Ja," antwoordde ze kort, maar grimmig. "Zie ik je later weer?"

"Natuurlijk, waar ga je heen?"

"O, ik ben een boek vergeten," zei Evelien over haar schouder terwijl ze schijnbaar terug naar de leerlingenkamer liep.

In werkelijkheid ging ze naar het kantoor van professor Sneep. Voorzichtig klopte ze op zijn deur. Ze wist dat hij nu geen les had en wachtte onzeker op zijn antwoord. Die kwam en ze opende de deur.

"Dag Evelien," zei professor Sneep zo verrast als hij kon. "Hoe gaat het nu met je?"

Evelien glimlachte zwakjes. "Met mij goed, maar daar kwam ik niet voor."

Sneep keek haar met één opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, Evelien wist dat dit een teken was om het uit te leggen.

"Heeft u Samantha nog in Zweinsveld gezien?" vroeg ze onzeker.

Sneep legde zijn spullen weg waar hij mee bezig was en richtte nu zijn volle aandacht op Evelien.

"Ik moet zeggen dat ik eerst zo mijn twijfels had, maar je sprak inderdaad de waarheid," zei Sneep. "Maar ik vermoed dat je niet alles hebt vertelt."

"Nee professor," zei Evelien zachtjes. "Daar kreeg ik niet de kans voor."

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Sneep gevaarlijk.

Evelien bleef angstvallig stil en leek ineen te schrompelen.

Sneep zuchtte.

"Oké, vertel maar," zei hij onwillig.

Evelien glimlachte. Sneep hád haar ook niet de kans gegeven om alles uit te leggen. Hij bleef maar dingen zeggen als 'spreek toch geen onzin' en 'zeg nou eens wat er echt aan de hand is'.

Evelien had hem laten halen door Madam Plijster, de ochtend van Valentijnsdag. Hij had niet aan willen horen dat Samantha misschien wel bezeten was en iets van plan was met Lucius Malfidus. Uiteindelijk had ze maar gezegd dat hij moest gaan kijken, want ze wist dat ze hem niet kon overtuigen. Hij moest het eerst zien en dan pas geloven.

Maar nu wilde hij het wel aanhoren. Hij wees dat ze kon gaan zitten. "Begin maar voor af aan."

Dat deed ze.

"Ik heb voor Samantha een ketting gekocht voor Kerstmis. Uit een tijdschrift. Maar toen ik de ketting zag, was het een hele andere. Er zat een heel groot kristal in." Sneep knikte. "Ik heb het kristal opgezocht en volgens mij was het een Kristal van Eeuwigheid."

Sneep keek haar bedenkelijk aan.

"U… u weet wat…" vroeg ze onzeker.

"Ik beweer geen kenner te zijn van kristallen, maar ik heb er van gehoord," zei Sneep.

"Het kristal zou een geest bevatten en nu denk ik dus dat iemand het lichaam van Samantha heeft overgenomen." Besloot ze haar verhaal.

"Iemand die connecties onderhoud met Lucius Malfidus," zei Sneep bedenkelijk. "Dankjewel Evelien. Ik zal het er met Perkamentus over hebben."

Hij ging weer verder met zijn werk. Evelien bleef verbluft staan.

"Doet u verder niets?"

Sneep keek op.

"Ik zei dat ik het er met Perkamentus over zal hebben." Zei Sneep ijzig. "Bedankt Evelien."

"Maar…"

"Laat het me niet nog een keer zeggen, juffrouw Linden. Mijn geduld is bijna op."

"Fijn!" zei Evelien kwaad en liep het kantoor uit.

* * *

Professor Severus Sneep was op weg naar de bibliotheek. Hij was in een slecht humeur en sneerde naar enkele leerlingen uit Griffoendor die angstig naar hem opkeken. Hij hield er niet van als hij iets op moest zoeken in de bibliotheek. Hij zorgde er vaak voor dat hij het boek zelf had, maar over kristallen had hij niets. Hij had alles al verwoed nagezocht. 

Plots kwam Samantha in zicht en er kwam even een twijfel in zijn zo zekere stap. Ze zag hem en haar stap werd langzamer, zelfverzekerder.

Een verleidelijke glimlach speelde om haar mond. Haar zachte mond. Met volle lippen.

'_Stop daarmee Severus.' _Sprak hij zichzelf streng toe. _'Ze is zeker vijftien jaar jonger en bovendien een leerling.'_

Hij keek daarom niet naar haar gezicht, maar haar lichaam was nog verleidelijker. Hij fronste toen hij haar kleding zag. Zeker verleidelijk, maar niet toegestaan voor een leerling binnen de muren van het kasteel.

"Goedemiddag professor," zei Samantha verleidelijk en bleef voor hem staan met haar hoofd schuin, handen achter haar rug met al haar gewicht op één been.

Nu moest hij in haar donkere, diepe ogen kijken. Ogen die hem konden verwarren, ook al wist ze het zelf niet. Hij haatte zichzelf om zijn gevoelens. Gevoelens die hij jaren geleden al had uitgeschakeld. Gevoelens waarvan hij dácht dat hij ze had uitgeschakeld.

Hij had nu twee opties. Zonder een woord langs haar heen lopen, of een bijtende opmerking over haar kleding maken. Hij koos voor de tweede en sneerde.

"Ik stel voor dat je je wat warmer kleed," zei hij onbewogen. "Ik zou niet graag zien dat je een verkoudheid krijgt."

Haar warme, geïnteresseerde blik veranderde in ijs in een paar seconden en hij liep langs haar af. Hij keek niet om, maar wist dat ze er nog stond. Witheet van woede.

Hij liep door, maar de vergenoegde grijns op zijn gezicht, die hij vaak had als hij een leerling op zijn nummer had gezet, bleef weg. Hij betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij het erg vond dat hij haar zo had aangesproken.

Volkomen in de war bereikte hij de bibliotheek. Hij snapte niets meer van zichzelf. Madam Rommella had echter niets in de gaten, die zag enkel zijn onwrikbare uiterlijk en staalharde blik. Ze haastte zich om op te zoeken in welk boek er iets werd gezegd over het Kristal der Eeuwigheid.

"Die is helaas al uitgeleend, professor," zei ze en zat zenuwachtig aan haar brilletje.

"En wordt er niets over uitgelegd in een ander boek?" vroeg hij.

"Ik heb alle lijsten afgezocht, professor."

Hij gromde. "Vertel me dan door wie het boek is uitgeleend."

Madam Rommela tikte met haar toverstaf op een andere rol perkament. Een naam verscheen.

"Evelien Linden, professor. Uit Zwadderich," zei ze.

"Natuurlijk," zei Sneep en kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan.

Hij besloot echter om niet naar Evelien te gaan, maar rustig te wachten tot ze het boek terug naar de bibliotheek bracht. Het had immers geen haast?

"Laat me weten als het terug is," gromde hij en liep de bibliotheek uit.

* * *

Ivy stormde haar kamer binnen. 

"_Tja, wat had je anders verwacht?" _vroeg ik haar plagend.

"Dat wat ik van alle anderen kreeg; bewonderende blikken, open monden. Geen zogenaamde 'slimme' opmerking," zei ze geïrriteerd.

"_Iets anders kun je van Sneep niet verwachten."_

"Wacht maar," zei Ivy. "Ik krijg hem nog wel."

"_En Malfidus?" _vroeg ik.

Ivy zuchtte en plofte neer op bed.

"Ik weet het echt niet meer," zei ze vertwijfeld en speelde met haar haar. "Ik weet echt niet of ik jou of hem moet geloven."

"_Je móet me geloven!" _riep ik. _"Malfidus is een achterbakse, slijmerige…"_

Ivy liet me mijn zin niet afmaken.

"Ja ja. Ik geloof het nu wel," zei ze, niet overtuigd, enkel geïrriteerd. "Dan zal ik hem wel eerst testen."

"_Gelukkig," _zei ik opgelucht.

"Maar ik ga wel naar hem toe vanavond," zei ze met een voldane glimlach op haar lippen en pakte de brief die ze die morgen had gekregen uit het bovenste laatje van haar bureau.

Toen zag ze het boek weer. Bedachtzaam pakte ze het op en bestudeerde het van alle kanten.

Ze las de titel nog eens. "Kristallen door de eeuwen heen."

"_Zou het kristal erin staan?" _vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Misschien kan het ons antwoorden geven," zei Ivy en begon in het boek te bladeren.

* * *

Evelien haastte zich de trappen op naar Samantha's kamer. Ze had haar eigen kamer helemaal overhoop gehaald om het boek te vinden. Als ze het maar kon vinden, dan kon ze Sneep ervan overtuigen dat het kristal gevaarlijk was. Maar het boek kon ze niet meer vinden en ze was wanhopig op haar bed gaan zitten, starend naarde troep die ze had gemaakt. 

Toen had ze het zich herinnerd. Ze had het boek in Samantha's kamer laten liggen, de avond dat Samantha haar aan had gevallen. Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan.

Hijgend bleef ze voor de deur van Samantha's kamer staan. Haar hand weifelde bij de klink. Ze was vast in haar kamer. Ze kon ook een andere keer terug komen. Wanneer ze zeker wist dat ze er niet was.

Evelien trok, een beetje angstig, haar hand terug. Maar toen werd haar gezicht grimmig.

'_Nee, ik moet laten zien dat ik niet bang voor haar ben.' _Dacht ze en deed de deur open voordat ze zich weer kon bedenken.

Ze zette een stap de kamer in, maar bleef meteen stokstijf staan. Samantha lag op haar bed, met het boek voor haar opengeslagen. Een gemene grijns kwam op haar gezicht.

"Kijk eens wie daar binnen komt vallen," zei ze op een gemene toon en ging rechtop zitten. "Nooit van kloppen gehoord? O nee, je komt en gaat naar believen in _mijn_ kamer."

Ze stond op en pakte het boek.

"Volgens mij had je wat laten liggen," zei ze en liet het boek zien.

Evelien las de titel; _Kristallen Door de Eeuwen Heen._ Ja, dat was het boek.

"Zeer interessant," zei Samantha. "Maar wat ik ook weet, is dat er maar één exemplaar hier op Zweinstein van is."

Ze wierp het boek naar Evelien die het onhandig opving. Evelien keek haar vragend aan.

"Eerste pagina," zei Samantha en terwijl Evelien zocht naar wat ze bedoelde, wendde Samantha zich naar de vensterbank.

Evelien las de titelpagina.

'_Kristallen Door de Eeuwen Heen'_

En daaronder: _'Zweinstein 1/1'_

Plots vatte het boek in haar handen vlam en met een gilletje liet ze het vallen. Ze keek op naar Samantha en zag dat ze haar staf aan het poetsen was. Het kistje achter haar op de vensterbank stond open.

"Je kan dus bij haar krachten," zei Evelien met opeengeklemde kaken.

Samantha grijnsde. "Jazeker, en zonder jou hulp had ik dat nooit geweten."

Evelien keek naar het hoopje as aan haar voeten.

"Als het goed is, staat er nu op de lijst van madam Rommella dat je het boek heb vernield," zei Samantha op treurige toon.

Evelien keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Oeps… volgens mij zitten we in de problemen," zei ze vals.

Evelien keek haar vernietigend aan. "Er komt heus wel weer een nieuw boek."

En ze stormde de deur uit.

"Ja, doe maar! Ren maar naar Sneep. Ga hem maar vertellen wat ik nu weer gedaan heb. Klikker!" riep Ivy haar na.

De laatste woorden van Evelien brachten haar wel aan het denken. Er zou inderdaad een nieuw exemplaar komen. Dat moest ze zien te voorkomen en ze dacht een idee te hebben. Ze verheugde zich op de volgende les Leer der Oude Runen. Professor Vetus had gezegd dat ze misschien al klaar was voor het ontwerpen van eigen spreuken.

* * *


	39. Dromen

hehe... stom van mij! Zie HS 41 voor uitleg waarom ik zo stom ben!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 39  
Dromen

* * *

"Wat moet ik schrijven?" vroeg Ivy en sloeg het met rood fluweel bedekte boekje open.

Ze had net haar naam onder 'Het dagboek van…' gezet en ik had met verbazing gezien dat de letters zich vanzelf aanpasten aan het lettertype.

Op de eerste pagina verscheen: 'Enkel deze personen hebben toestemming in mijn dagboek te lezen:'

"O ja. Wie allemaal?" vroeg ze en bleef met haar veer boven de pagina zweven.

"_Draco natuurlijk, misschien Lucius ook," _zei ik en ze begon te schrijven._ "En vergeet mij niet!"_

De inkt werd opgenomen in het perkament tot er niets meer te lezen viel.

"Je krijgt wel waar voor je geld," grinnikte Ivy bewonderend.

"_Ja, Chris' geld,"_ zei ik afkeurend.

Toen verscheen de datum rechtsboven in de hoek.

"Shit, dat is niet de bedoeling!" zei Ivy. "Nu kan ik niet doen alsof ik dit dagboek al heel lang heb!"

"Nou ja, dan moet je maar gewoon nu beginnen." 

"Maar er moet wel genoeg in staan voor als Draco hem leest," protesteerde ze en probeerde de datum aan te passen. Dat ging niet, de inkt verdween gewoon.

"_Dan duurt het wat langer."_

Ik vond het niet erg. _Dan hoef ik ze ten minste niet al zo snel te zien zoenen._ Ik was nog steeds tegen het idee van Ivy samen met Lucius.

Ivy gromde, maar begon toch te schrijven.

_Dag dagboek,_

_Het leek me wel leuk om iets te hebben om in te schrijven, dus kocht ik jou._

_Want zie je, niemand weet dat ik Ivy ben en niet Samantha Sanders. Ik heb haar lichaam overgenomen. Haar mooie lichaam, dankzij mijn geliefde Lucius. Vanavond zie ik hem weer._

"_Vergeet niet Sneep te vermelden! Je moet het elke keer over Sneep hebben!" _waarschuwde ik haar.

"Jaja," zei Ivy en begon toen maar een hartje te tekenen in de hoek. Eerst zette ze er een L achter, die ze toen doorstreepte om er een S achter te zetten. "Zo goed?"

"_Ja, perfect!" _riep ik enthousiast. _"zo zien ze allebei dat je en keuze gemaakt hebt."_

"Ik heb helemaal geen keuze gemaakt."

Ik zuchtte. _"Weet ik, maar die indruk moet je wekken."_

Ivy gromde wat en ging toen weer door met schrijven.

Maar dat is vanavond pas. Ik zal eens vertellen wat ik vandaag gedaan heb. Ik heb die Evelien op haar nummer gezet. Haar stomme boek in de fik laten vliegen. Ha! Je had haar gezicht moeten zien!

"_Ja, dat vond ik niet leuk," _onderbrak ik haar weer. _"Waarom deed je dat nou?"_

Ze ging er niet op in, maar bleef schrijven.

Die Evelien is dus een vriendin van Samantha. Nou, je kan je je geen irritantere meid verzinnen. Loopt me altijd achterna, vraagt altijd wat ik aan het doen ben. Zit altijd in mijn kamer zonder mijn toestemming. Net zoals vanmiddag, kwam ze gewoon binnen stormen. Heeft die meid niks anders te doen? Niemand anders om te vervelen?

"_Nee, dat heeft ze niet. Ik ben haar enige vriendin," _zei ik stug.

"Kom op zeg!" riep Ivy desperaat. "Dan moet ze daar eens voor zorgen!"

Ik wist niet wat ik daar op moest zeggen. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk dat ze dat zei, maar eigenlijk was het zo. Ze kon niet altijd op mij rekenen. Ik zou er waarschijnlijk niet meer zijn over een aantal jaren. Dan zou ze verder moeten, alleen…

_Maar goed, weet je wie ik ook tegen ben gekomen? Professor Severus Sneep. Hij – is – hot ! Geweldig! Lekker sarcastisch en zo dramatisch! Zijn opbollende cape… zijn pikzwarte ogen… zijn diepe, zwoele stem. Om bij weg te smelten! Wacht maar, ik krijg hem wel! Mijn leeftijd maakt niets uit, ik ben meerderjarig! Volgens mij had hij al een oogje op Samantha, dus dat wordt een eitje!_

"_Dat denk jij," _zei ik spottend.

Wacht maar af! 

Morgen schrijf ik verder. Ik moet zo naar Lucius.

Ivy 

Ivy klapte het boek dicht en zuchtte tevreden dat ze klaar was.

"_Ga je echt naar hem toe?"_ vroeg ik terwijl ze het dagboek in een la legde.

"Natuurlijk!" zei ze opgewonden en pakte de brief die ze die morgen had ontvangen. "Ik mis hem! Ik wil hem zien."

Ze drukte de brief tegen haar borst.

"O hemel!" riep ze plots en rende naar de kast. "Wat moet ik aan?"

Ze rukte de deuren open en begon verwoed alle nieuwe kleding te doorzoeken. Het mijne had ze op de onderste plank in een hoekje gegooid waar ze nu zielig op een hoopje lagen.

Na tien verschillende outfits gepast te hebben bekeek ze zich tevreden in de spiegel.

"Dit kan wel," zei ze goedkeurend.

Met angst zag ik de extra laag gesneden broek, het naveltruitje met de lage ronde hals en de dikke laag make-up. Alles was natuurlijk zwart, met hier en daar een hint van rood. Ivy trok nog eens aan haar lange, wijde mouwen om haar schouders bloot te laten komen. Ik zou zoiets nooit aangetrokken hebben.

"_Je weet toch wel dat je hem eerst uit moet testen hè?" _zei ik, bang dat de kleding juist lust op zou wekken bij Lucius, waar ik eigenlijk vrij zeker van was.

"Ja ja," zei Ivy, zonder me echt gehoord te hebben.

Ze keek op de klok. Het was tien uur.

"Tijd om te gaan!" riep ze opgewonden en sloeg haar mantel om.

Rennend, soms wegduikend voor een patrouillerende leraren bereikte ze het Verboden Bos en zocht naar het kruisje. Ironisch genoeg was dat het ontmoetingspunt geworden.

Daar aangekomen zochten haar ogen de duisternis af. Hij was er nog niet. Ivy begon haar haren te kammen met haar handen.

Ze begon al ongerust te worden toen ze twee handen op haar heupen voelde, die haar niet permitteerde om rond te draaien. Ze grijnsde.

"Dag schat," zei ze en drukte zich tegen de persoon achter haar aan.

"Weet je zeker dat ik het ben?" vroeg een plagende stem vlak bij haar oor.

Ze draaide haar hoofd zo dat ze Lucius Malfidus kon zoenen. Ik huiverde, maar ik kon er niets aan doen. Lucius draaide haar rond in zijn armen en zoende terug.

"Wat gaan we doen?" vroeg Ivy, een beetje opgewonden door de lange kus.

"_Bah Ivy!" _riep ik protesterend. _"Bah bah bah! Echt waar, als ik hij echt de waarheid spreekt en van je houdt, mag je me afschieten. Ik wil dit allemaal niet meemaken!"_

Er gleed een speelse grijns over het gezicht van Malfidus. Hij drukte haar tegen zich aan.

"Ik weet wat je wilt, schat, maar ik had wat anders in mijn hoofd," zei hij en liet haar los.

"O ja?" vroeg Ivy een beetje teleurgesteld, maar Malfidus pakte haar hand en trok haar mee verder het bos in.

Hij geleidde haar door de donkere bomen tot we uitkwamen bij een kleine open plek. De heldere maan verlichtte een kleine picknick.

"Ik hoop dat je niet te zwaar gedineerd hebt," zei hij en hij trok haar op het donkere kleed.

Hij pakte twee glazen uit de mand en schonk wat wijn in.

"Proost," zei hij en ze tikten de glazen tegen elkaar aan.

Het geluid klonk hol in de stille nacht, waar de enige geluiden kwamen van het ruisen van de wind door de bomen.

Hij opende de mand en haalde een tros druiven eruit.

"Oeh heerlijk, een nachtelijke snack," zei Ivy en vleide zich tegen Lucius aan die haar druiven begon te voeren.

Het duurde niet lang voor Ivy in zijn armen lag, verwikkeld in een heftige zoen. Lucius draaide haar met haar rug op het kleed en hing boven haar.

"_Nee Ivy! Niet doen!" _riep ik in protest toen Lucius' handen zich over mijn lichaam bewogen.

"Stop alsjeblieft!" 

Maar Ivy luisterde niet naar mij. Ze bleven zoenen en Lucius ging met zijn hand onder mijn t-shirt.

"_Stop nu, alsjeblieft!" _snikte ik.

Het leek, voelde, alsof ik werd aangerand. Het zoenen had ik nog niet zo erg gevonden, maar dit kon ik niet aan. Ik wilde dit niet. Ivy wel, dat voelde ik, maar wat zíj deed, voelde ík ook. Het werd me teveel.

"_Stop stop stop!" _gilde ik.

Ivy stopte ook en duwde Lucius van haar af en ging staan.

"God nonde !" riep ze gefrustreerd. "Kun je je nou niet eens rustig houden!"

"_Ivy alsjeblieft," _zei ik angstig, maar ook opgelucht dat ze was gestopt. _"Ik voel alles wat jullie doen. Dit wil ik niet! Het was geen grapje die ik net maakte. Als jullie tweeën wat worden, mag je mij doden. Ik wil het niet."_

"Wat is er lief?" kwam de stem van Lucius en Ivy draaide zich om om hem aan te kijken.

Ik zag angstig hoe Ivy weer bij hem ging zitten.

"Is het die meid?" vroeg hij en ik zag een glinstering in zijn ogen, alsof het hem opwond.

Ivy glimlachte verontschuldigend. "Ja, het spijt me. Ik kan het niet als zij de hele tijd tegen me aan begint te tetteren."

"Wat zegt ze dan allemaal?" vroeg Lucius en drukte zich weer tegen haar aan.

'_Het windt hem echt op!' _Dacht ik onthutst.

Hij probeerde Ivy weer te zoenen, maar Ivy hield hem tegen.

"Echt," zei ze serieus en keek hem diep in de ogen.

Hij zuchtte. "Oké dan. Maar probeer er aan te wennen, ja?"

Het leek, alsof hij het ook tegen mij had.

"Ze heeft toch geen bezwaar als we alleen zoenen?" vroeg hij.

Het bleef even stil voordat ik begreep dat dit een hint was voor mij om antwoord te geven.

Ik zuchtte. _"Nee hoor."_

Denkbeeldig probeerde ik mijn ogen te sluiten, maar natuurlijk voelde ik en zag ik nog alles. Maar ik onderging het. Malfidus probeerde niet meer.

Die nacht schrokken ik wakker. Met beelden van mijn vrienden en familie nog op mijn netvlies, besefte ik plots dat Ivy ook wakker was.

"Jezus man!" riep ze met bonzend hart. "Heb je die dromen vaker?"

"_Voordat het kristal was gebroken, elke nacht," _zei ik met zelfmedelijden.

"Geen wonder dat je die slaapdrank nam!"

"_Maar… hoe kan het dat je mijn dromen nu wel ziet?" _vroeg ik verbaasd.

Ivy haalde haar schouders op en ging weer op haar rug liggen.

"Zal wel dezelfde reden hebben als waarom ik het kistje nu wel kan openen."

"_Dan zou ik toch maar nog wat dromeloze-slaapdrankjes halen," _zei ik.

"Ach, dat zal wel meevallen," antwoordde Ivy en probeerde weer te gaan slapen.

Die nacht werden we nog 3 keer wakker…


	40. Zadór Zwadderich

He mensen! Heel snel ff een hoofdstuk getypt, ik wilde niet zo lang wachten met updaten... vind niemand leuk.Eigenlijk ben ik niet zo tevreden over dit hoofdstuk, maar het geeft weer meer informatie en ik dacht dat dat wel weer ns nodig was. Dus... enjoy (hoop ik).

**Granger Girl 14** - Ja, je was wel erg snel zeg! Geweldig, zo'n fanatieke lezer! Bedankt voor je berichtje!

**goddes-of-imaginary-light**- Tja Ivy is denk ik gewoon een beetje verliefd... merk je ook wanneer ze wél aardig is en wanneer niet? Ja, soms zou ik ook wel met haar willen ruilen ;) maar ik val niet zo op Lucius... meet op Sneep.. hihi

**Argerusia**- Dank je! Ik vind gesprekken ook het leukste om te schrijven. Bedankt dat je het zo goed vind : ) Ik doe wel mijn best... Dit hoofdstuk bestaat echter uit wat minder conversaties : (. Misschien ben ik er daarom wat minder tevreden over... Maar... zeg maar wat je er van denkt. Bedankt!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 40  
Zadór Zwadderich

* * *

Ivy werd wakker. Een vage droom van een lange, saaie gang zweefde nog door haar hoofd terwijl ze op de wekker keek, die op haar nachtkastje tekeer ging alsof er brand was. Ze mepte tegen de wekker aan toen ze zag hoe laat het was. 

"_Kom op Ivy, je moet opstaan," _zei ik, terwijl de wekker zielig in een hoekje lag, nog steeds herrie schoppend.

"Ik wil niet," kreunde ze. "Laat me slapen."

De wekker was geen gewone, het was een magische. Het zou pas stoppen als je ook echt opgestaan was, dus Ivy stapte uit bed, deed nijdig de wekker uit en keek in haar agenda.

"Kruidenkunde," kreunde ze. "Daar ga ik niet heen, tijdverspilling."

"_Maar Ivy," _zeurde ik.

"Nee!" riep ze terwijl ze weer op haar bed neer plofte. "Ik heb me gisteravond al ingehouden voor jou, nu laat je me slapen!"

Mopperend hield ik me stil en Ivy viel in slaap, mij meetrekkend de duisternis in.

* * *

In de Grote Zaal was Evelien begonnen met het ontbijt. Samantha wist het niet, maar ze had haar zien weggaan, ze had zich verstopt in een hoekje. Ze was opgebleven tot ze zeker wist dat ze weer terug was en er niets met haar was gebeurd. Evelien vroeg zich af wat Samantha 's nachts toch allemaal deed. Ze had zich voorgenomen om de volgende keer haar te achtervolgen. 

Ze verborg een grote gaap achter haar hand, net toen er een uil voor haar landde. Met grote ogen keek ze ernaar.

'_Voor mij?' _dacht ze verbaasd. _'Wie stuurt mij nou een uil? De laatste keer was het papa.'_

Een brok kwam in haar keel en paniekerig keek ze de tafels af. Niemand hier scheen het op te merken dat ze een uil had gehad. Er waren er meerdere geland voor leerlingen en ze zag ook dat Sneep een uil had gekregen.

De uil pikte ongeduldig naar haar handen en trillend maakte ze de brief los die aan de poot van de uil was gebonden. Toen herkende ze de soort uil. Het was een schooluil en op de brief stond het zegel van de school.

Toen ze de brief openmaakte herkende het logo van de bibliotheek van de school en met het schaamrood op haar kaken las ze de brief. Het ging natuurlijk over het boek dat Samantha had verbrand.

'_Nee, niet Samantha. Iemand anders in Samantha,'_ corrigeerde ze zichzelf.

Ze keek de tafel af. Samantha was er niet. Ze zag wel Perkamentus de tafel langslopen, haar kant op. Sneep liep achter hem, de brief die hij had gekregen in zijn vuist geklemd.

"Kan ik je even spreken in mijn kantoor, Evelien?" vroeg Perkamentus vriendelijk en terwijl ze hem volgde vroeg ze zich af wat haar te wachten stond.

* * *

Zo rond een uur of twaalf stond Ivy eindelijk op. Lui rekte ze zich uit en kleedde zich aan om naar de enige les te gaan die ze interessant vond: Leer der Oude Runen. Daarna zou ze nog Transfiguratie hebben en Spreuken en Bezweringen. 

Bij Leer der Oude Runen was ze een eigen spreuk aan het verzinnen. Wat ze er precies mee wilde bereiken wist ik niet, maar het was een versie van de brandspreuk 'incendio'.

Hoewel ze wel geïnteresseerd was in Transfiguratie en Spreuken en Bezweringen, huiswerk maken weigerde ze. 'Tijdverspilling' had ze het genoemd.

"Waarom zou ik het nog eens opschrijven terwijl ik het al kan?" had ze gezegd.

Ze kon het ook. Het ging helemaal niet zo slecht met het oefenen van haar spreuken. Ze had van Anderling al een prijzende blik gekregen, die natuurlijk was omgeslagen in niet zo prijzend toen ze had gezegd dat ze er geen verslag van had gemaakt.

Aan professor Banning had ze een keer gevraagd wanneer ze nou eens de interessante spreuken ging leren. Toen ze echter hoorde dat de zogenaamde 'spannende spreuken', zoals zij spreuken als Amnesia en Detentio noemde, alleen bespraken bij het vak Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, verzwakte haar interesse voor dat vak, want ze wist dat ze bij Omber geen spreuken bespraken. Ze ging dus extra haar best doen bij de lessen van Harry.

* * *

Evelien ijsbeerde voor de grote boekenkasten van de bibliotheek. Ze had het verhaal van Samantha aan Perkamentus verteld en die had haar opgedragen Samantha goed in de gaten te houden. Zelfs als ze zich daarvoor 's nachts buiten de leerlingenkamer moest begeven. 

Nu was ze op zoek naar wie er in Samantha's lichaam zou kunnen zitten, maar ze wist niet waar ze moest kijken en aan madam Rommella durfde ze het niet te vragen. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag Evelien dat ze in de gaten werd gehouden.

Toen ze het vijfde boek netjes terug zette in de kast, zag ze een boek dat haar aandacht trok.

'_De Duisterste Dozijn Duistere Tovenaars in Twee- Duizend Jaar.'_

Ze pakte het boek uit de kast en keek of er een index in stond. Ze zocht op de naam 'Meriadov Nagini Marrielus'. Die naam had in het artikel gestaan over het Kristal der Eeuwigheid, maar hij stond er niet in, ook niet op 'Meriadov' en 'Marrielus'. 'Nagini' stond er echter wel in. Ze tikte met haar toverstaf op de naam en het boek zocht de juiste pagina voor haar op. Het was echter niet de pagina die ze zocht, want ze kwam op de pagina over 'Voldemort'. Verbaasd las ze toch maar even de pagina en leerde dat de slang van Voldemort Nagini heette. Ze schreef het af als een stom toeval.

Maar ze wist verder niet waar ze naar moest zoeken, tot ze in de index 'Merlijn' zag staan. Het boek zocht het op, maar in plaats van een pagina over Merlijn zelf, kwam ze uit op een pagina over 'Zadòr Zwadderich'.

'_Zwadderich?' _dacht ze verbaasd._ 'Het was toch Zalazar Zwadderich?'_

Ze leerde over hem, dat hij de grootvader was van Zalazar Zwadderich, oprichter van Zweinstein. In zijn zoektocht naar het Eeuwige Leven, bracht hij veel terreur en chaos, overal in het land.

'_God, waar kennen we dat van?' _vroeg Evelien zichzelf hoofdschuddend.

Verbaasd zag ze hoeveel er over hem geschreven was, maar ze had geen zin om het hele hoofdstuk te lezen, dus ze bekeek het alleen even het laatste stuk, wat een verslag van de overwinnaar was, ene Arutha Perkagon. De jongen, aangewezen door een profetie, de enige die het land zou kunnen redden van de ondergang . Toen zag ze een stuk wat haar heel erg bekend voorkwam, maar ze dacht niet dat ze het ooit had gelezen.

'_Dit moet wel het artikel zijn waar Samantha me over heeft verteld.' _Dacht ze en las het hele verslag. Het artikel waarschuwde dat er maar enkele pagina's, en soms maar enkele zinnen, van het verslag konden worden gered. De belangrijkste pagina's waren in het boek geplaatst.

* * *

datum, onbekend van het jaar 875 

_Gisteren had ik droom. Er kwam een vrouw bij mijn bed staan, een stralende schoonheid. Ze noemde zichzelf NimueVrouwe van het Meer, Koningin van Avalon.. … … … . Ze gaf me een opdracht om een magisch kistje te ontwerpen. Een uitsluitend voor Ailène, waarin ik enkele dingen moest verbergen: een bloedrode staf, een zwaard en een boek. … … … De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met die dingen op mijn nachtkastje en ik heb direct het kistje laten maken, precies zoals ze geïnstrueerd had, met de spreuken die op een briefje erbij lagen… … … … _

25e van de Grasmaand, van het jaar 877

_Ailène is verdwenen. Niemand heeft haar zien vertrekken, maar haar kleding is nog aanwezig in het kasteel, mijn adviseur vertelt mij dat ik haar moet laten gaan. Haar aanwezigheid is niet onmisbaar… … … … . Ik kon al niet geheel begrijpen waarom zij zo plots verscheen aan mijn hof, bewerend dat haar krachten bijzonder waren. Dat ze afstamde van Elaine van Astolat. Dat zij was aangewezen door Merlijn om Arthur te helpen. Dat de geschiedenis zich nu ging herhalen…. … … _

3e van de Hooimaand, van het jaar 877

_Zadór heeft ons overvallen. Honderden van mijn mensen zijn gesneuveld en ik kon hem niet stoppen. Hij was te sterk. Mijn kasteel is verwoest. Gelukkig heb ik het kistje nog kunnen redden._

Oogstmaand, van het jaar 877

_Een gestalte verscheen weer aan mijn bed afgelopen nacht… … … …. Nimue sprak over Elaine, dat ze bijna klaar was met haar opleiding en dat ik nog even moest volhouden… … … … _

30e van de Oogstmaand, van het jaar 877

_De vrouw uit het kistje lijkt niet meer op Elaine. Ze is een vrouw geworden. Ze is Phoenix… … … … Zadór komt steeds dichterbij, wordt steeds machtiger. Ze is op het juiste moment gekomen. Vannacht zullen we het ritueel uitvoeren. Het fijne van het ritueel weet ik niet, maar Phoenix vroeg of ik er bezwaar tegen had om gemeenschap met haar te hebben… … … … _

5e van de Wijnmaand, van het jaar 877

_Het einde van de oorlog is nabij. Met de nieuwe kracht die ik heb verworven ben ik er zeker van dat het snel voorbij zal zijn. Phoenix is met mij samengesmolten en heeft haar krachten aan mij over gedragen, waardoor mijn magie nu voldoende zal zijn om een einde te maken aan zijn Duistere Rijk. Zij zal gemist worden in deze laatste strijd, maar als we het doorstaan keert ze terug. Ze zal altijd terugkeren als het tijd voor haar is. Zij zal zich klaarmaken voor de strijd en sterven om daarna weer terug te keren in een andere gedaante. Want dat is het leven van een feniks. Zij zal er altijd zijn, sluimerend in het diepe, klaar om weer te verschijnen als het Licht wordt bedreigd door het Duister. Zij is de steen die de balans tussen Licht en Duister zal herstellen. Als zij faalt, faalt het Licht en zal het Duister overwinnen. Ik voel de kracht die zich heeft gesterkt in mijn beste vriendin binnenin mij. Ik zal nooit vergeten hoe ze zich heeft geofferd voor het overleven van het Licht. Haar lichaam kon het verlies van de feniks niet aan en ze is in diepe slaap. Merlijn heeft gezegd dat zij ook niet meer terug zal keren tot bewustzijn tot ze haar eigen kracht weer heeft gevonden, maar hij waarschuwde mij dat dat vrij onwaarschijnlijk zal zijn doordat ze te sterk heeft gerekend op de feniks. Zij is zichzelf verloren. Ik zal voor haar bidden, maar eerst zal deze slag overleefd moeten worden. De Orde maakt zich klaar en Zij maakt zich ook klaar in mijn binnenste. Ik voel haar. Ik zal overwinnen._

10e van de Wijnmaand, van het jaar 877

… … … … _Mijn beste strijder sprak me aan vanmiddag. Hij weigerde te vechten. Hij beschuldigde mij ervan dat ik Ailène van hem had gestolen. Dat zij aan hem toebehoorde… … … …. Morgen wordt het beslecht met een gevecht van man tot man._

11e van de Wijnmaand, van het jaar 877

_Ailène is weer wakker. Hoe het mogelijk is, is niet duidelijk... … … … Mijn adviseur vertelde me dat het waarschijnlijk was, omdat mijn strijders laatste woorden 'Voor jou, Ailène!' waren. Zij zou haar ogen geopend hebben, vlak voor ik toesloeg… … … … _

* * *

Met bonkend hart las ze het verslag over een strijd die verschrikkelijk veel leek op de strijd die er nu in het land gaande was. 

'_Maar Ailène, Phoenix, had het wel gered!' _dacht Evelien opgewonden. _'Dit moet Samantha weten!'_

Ze klapte het boek dicht en wilde ermee op zoek naar Samantha, maar vlak voordat ze de bibliotheek wilde verlaten, hoorde ze een snerpende stem achter zich.

"Waar gaat dat heen met dat boek, jongedame?"

Evelien stond stokstijf stil en draaide zich toen om naar madam Rommella.

"Geef dat maar hier, jij leent voor de komende tijd even geen boeken meer," zei ze en rukte het boek uit haar handen om het weer terug te plaatsen in de kast.

"Maar…"

"Geen gemaar, wegwezen," zei ze onverbiddelijk en geschrokken verliet Evelien de bibliotheek. Zonder boek.

Maar ze had geluk. Op haar weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich kwam ze Samantha tegen.

* * *

Ivy sleepte zich het lokaal van professor Banning uit. 

"Wat is die spreuk 'Avis' en stomme spreuk!" klaagde ze. "Wat moet je ermee?"

Ik zei niets. Eerlijk gezegd snapte ik zelf ook niet waarom we die moesten kennen. Wat is er nou leuk aan een stel vogels die uit je staf vliegen?

"Maar goed, op weg naar de bibliotheek," zei Ivy toen standvastig en rechtte haar rug.

Met hooghartige blikken liep ze trefzeker door de gangen. Andere leerlingen gingen voor haar opzij.

"Hé Sam!" hoorde ze toen plots.

Ivy reageerde er niet op, maar ze moest wel toen Evelien opgewonden vlak voor haar neus stond. Ivy trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Je staat in de weg," zei ze bits.

Evelien leek even uit het veld geslagen en Ivy liep langs haar af.

"Hé, maar wacht even!" riep Evelien en ging naast haar lopen. "Ik heb wat gevonden over… je weet wel."

Evelien keek schichtig om zich heen. "Phoenix."

Ivy keek haar even schuin aan.

"Kan me niets schelen," zei ze toen.

"Hoezo het kan je niets schelen?" vroeg Evelien verbouwereerd.

"Precies wat ik zeg, het kan me niets schelen."

"_Maar mij wel!" _riep ik toen ik in de gaten had waar het over ging.

Ivy zuchtte en ging Evelien voor een leeg lokaal binnen. "Goed, wat ben je te weten gekomen?"

Evelien begon te ratelen over een of andere Zadór Zwadderich.

"Bedoel je niet Zalazar Zwadderich?" vroeg Ivy ongeduldig, terwijl Evelien eigenlijk al een stuk verder was.

"Nee, Zadór Zwadderich," zei Evelien opgewonden. "Maar hoorde je me niet? Je hoeft niet te sterven! Dat meisje van jou verslag is ook niet gestorven!"

Ivy keek haar geheel niet onder de indruk aan. "Ik had zelf ook al besloten om niet te sterven, dank je. Was dat het?"

Ze had het lokaal al bijna verlaten toen Evelien nog iets zei.

"Je mag alleen geen gemeenschap met iemand hebben," zei ze zachtjes.

Ivy draaide zich met een ruk om.

"Waar heb je dat nou opeens vandaan?"

"Nou, Ailène had Arutha gevraagd, vlak voordat ze het ritueel deden om haar krachten naar hem over te laten gaan, of hij het erg vond om met haar gemeenschap te hebben. Ik denk dat dat bij het ritueel hoort."

Ivy keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en fronste toen. "Je bedoelt seks?"

"_Ha, jammer hè, Ivy," _zei ik plagend. _"Nu mág je niet eens met Malfidus. Of je het nou wil of niet."_

"Ja, seks ja," zei Evelien blozend. "Ik denk dat als je… dat wel doet, je je krachten kwijt bent."

"_Ja, en je leven," _vulde ik Evelien aan.

"Dus, om mijn krachten over te laten gaan op iemand anders, moet ik met diegene slapen?" vroeg ze en Evelien knikte.

Het bleef even stil voordat Ivy heel erg hard begon te lachen.

"Je bedoelt dat ik straks met Harry…?" Ivy liet de zin lachend in de lucht hangen.

Evelien keek haar fronsend aan terwijl Ivy nog steeds heel erg hard stond te lachen. Ik moest het ook nog even laten bezinken.

'_Ik zou met Harry moeten slapen?' _dacht ik verwonderd. Ik kon me er niets bij voorstellen. Het idee trok me ook helemaal niet aan.

Ivy blijbaar ook niet, want die stond nu haar tranen uit haar ogen te wrijven van het lachen.

"Wat ben je me toch een grapjas, Evelien," zei ze. "Misschien mag je nog wel een keer met me praten als je zo grappig blijft."

Nog steeds lachend verliet ze het lokaal.

"Nu genoeg onzin," zei Ivy.

"_Wat nou als het waar is? Evelien vertelt niet zo gauw onzin," _zei ik. _"Misschien kun je aan het kistje vragen over dat ritueel waar Evelien het over had."_

Ivy's blik werd serieus. "Ja, dat kan ik wel doen ja. Misschien moet ik dat boek ook eens lezen dan. Ik heb alleen niet gehoord welk boek het nou was."

"_Ik ook niet, misschien weet madam Rommella het wel."_

"Ik moet daar toch nog heen," zei ze grijnzend.

* * *

zeg me wat je ervan denkt! 

PS. dit verklaart natuurlijk nog niet alles over de feniks... :P


	41. Betrapt!

Owké mensen... ff overniew... ik ben echt stom geweest. Dacht dat ik al iets had geschreven, maar dat had ik helemaal niet!

Daarom, een nieuwe hoofdstuk 41. Het begin is nog hetzelfde, maar ik heb er een stuk tussenin moeten plaatsten. Dus het volgende hoofdstuk zal beginnen met de tweede helft vande vorige hoofdstuk 41... Jaja. Laat maar. Wat je moet weten: hier is een nieuw stuk in toegevoegd.

Vroegen jullie je niet af waar dingen zoals dit vandaan kwamen:

* * *

HS39:

"_Maar… hoe kan het dat je mijn dromen nu wel ziet?" _vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Misschien om precies dezelfde reden waarom ik bij Occlumentie die dingen van Harry nu ook zie," antwoordde Ivy.

HS 41

Ik was blij dat ze bij occlumentie niet meer de kans kreeg om in de boeken van Sneep te neuzen. Wie weet wat voor enge spreuken ze daar allemaal uit had kunnen halen.

* * *

Maargoed... ik het heb einde van HS 39 ook een beetje aangepast, maar niet zoveel. In ieder geval... conclusie: ik ben stom. hehe...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 41  
Betrapt!

* * *

Evelien volgde Samantha het lokaal uit en zag dat ze rechtstreeks naar de bibliotheek liep.

'_Misschien gaat ze kijken wat er nog meer in het boek stond waar ik het over had,'_ dacht ze opgelucht, want de reactie die ze van haar had gehad, was helemaal niet wat ze had verwacht.

Maar ze zou er niet achter komen, want voor ze Samantha de bibliotheek in kon volgen, stond Sneep voor haar neus.

"Volg me," zei hij en ging haar voor een lokaal in.

Evelien volgde hem een beetje opgelaten. Er waren wel veel mensen die haar plots privé wilde spreken.

Evelien sloot de deur achter haar en Sneep draaide zich om. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek haar dreigend aan.

"Wat is het Kristal der Eeuwigheid?" vroeg hij dreigend.

Evelien onderdrukte een glimlach en trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Sneep die uitleg vraagt? Aan haar? Toen ze die ochtend bij Perkamentus was geweest was hij er ook bij geweest. Perkamentus had precies geweten wat het Kristal der Eeuwigheid was, maar Sneep wist er blijkbaar niets van af. Hij had zich zeker over moeten halen om het gewoon aan haar te vragen in plaats van te wachten tot het boek er was.

"Erm…" zei ze en dacht hard na. "Het Kristal der Eeuwigheid werd gebruikt om criminelen in op te sluiten. De geest van de crimineel dan."

Sneep bewoog ongeduldig en Evelien besloot om wat sneller te praten.

"Dat gebeurde door het kristal om te doen bij de crimineel," zei ze haastig. "Maar als een kristal waar al een geest in zit om gedaan wordt bij iemand, kan die geest het lichaam over nemen en de geest van de persoon in het kristal dwingen. Dan kan het kristal af gedaan worden. Bij Samantha is het kristal echter gebarsten en zitten ze allebei in hetzelfde lichaam. Degene met de sterkste geest is echter in controle."

Sneep trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "En wat kunnen wij er nu aan doen?"

Evelien keek hem wanhopig aan en trok haar schouders op. "Ik heb geen idee, professor."

Sneep fronste.

"De meest logische oplossing zou zijn om haar een leeg kristal om te doen en te hopen dat ze die ander erin kan dwingen," zei Evelien.

Sneep begon te ijsberen.

"Het probleem is echter dat er geen kristallen meer zijn."

Sneep stond plots stil en keek haar geschokt aan. Toen verdween die expressie en werd zijn blik weer neutraal. Hij draaide zich naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Evelien bestudeerde het lokaal in de ongemakkelijke stilte die er viel. Toen zuchtte Sneep en draaide zich weer naar haar toe.

"Ik zal er nog eens met Perkamentus over praten," zei hij en wilde gaan, maar Evelien besloot dat ze hem, nu ze hem toch sprak, ook moest vertellen over wat ze nog had gevonden over de feniks.

"Professor?" vroeg ze vlak voor hij de deur uit stapte en hij draaide zich om.

"Ik heb nog iets gevonden over Samantha's krachten," zei ze en hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij keek even de gang in voor hij de deur weer sloot en voor haar ging staan.

"Ik heb een verslag gelezen over een oorlog, nog voordat Zweinstein werd opgericht," zei ze en Sneep gebaarde dat ze door moest gaan. "Het was een verslag van Arutha Perkagon. Hij vocht tegen Zadór Zwadderich."

Sneep knikte dat hij het begreep. "De grootvader van Zalazar."

"Ja, hoe zit dat professor?" vroeg Evelien. "Hoe kan nu een kleinzoon van zo'n slechte tovenaar de oprichter zijn van Zweinstein?"

Sneep gebaarde dat ze moest gaan zitten en hij deed hetzelfde.

"Zadór was een duistere tovenaar die enkel bekend stond met zijn voornaam. Zijn zoon had een andere achternaam aangenomen, maar Zalazar was echter trots op zijn afkomst. Niemand wist dat hij de kleinzoon was. Tot Godric Griffoendor erachter kwam. Ruzie ontstond en Zalazar verliet de school."

Evelien dacht er even over na. Het klonk vrij logisch. Ze besloot verder te gaan met haar verhaal.

"In het verslag stond ook dat Arutha bezoek kreeg van een meisje. Ailène genoemd. Zij had bijzondere krachten en ze beweerde dat ze door Merlijn was gezonden om Arutha te helpen. Op een gegeven moment kreeg Arutha een droom, waarin een vrouw vroeg of hij een kistje wilde maken voor Ailène. Daarin moest hij een zwaard, een staf en een boek doen."

"Hoe heette die vrouw?" vroeg Sneep.

"Ik geloof iets van Nimue, professor," antwoordde Evelien en Sneep kreeg een peinzende uitdrukking. Hij zei echter niets en Evelien ging door met haar verhaal. "Ailène was plots verdwenen en Arutha verloor zijn kasteel. Toen kwam ze echter terug en moest ze een of ander ritueel doen dat ze samen zou voegen. Ze zouden met elkaar naar bed moeten."

Daarbij gingen Sneeps wenkbrauwen van omhoog en hij kreeg een ongelovige blik in zijn ogen.

"Professor, Samantha had een stuk van het verslag gelezen, waarin er werd gezegd dat ze zou sterven," zei ze en Sneeps blik werd nu bezorgd. Evelien verbaasde zich over het aantal uitdrukkingen die Sneep kon laten zien. Dat was ze helemaal niet gewend. "maar er kwam eigenlijk nog een stuk achteraan. In dat stuk daagde een strijder van Arutha hem uit voor een duel, voor Ailène en hij stierf. Ailène werd toen weer wakker."

Evelien keek Sneep weer aan. Het bleef even stil en ze zag dat hij er even over na moest denken. Sneep stond op en liep weer naar het raam. Peinzend keek hij naar buiten.

Een lange tijd was het stil en het leek er niet op dat Sneep wat zou gaan zeggen, dus stilletjes stond Evelien op en verliet het lokaal.

* * *

Die avond begaf Ivy zich naar Sneep lokaal. Ik spoorde haar aan om vroeg te gaan, want Harry wist niet dat ik daar bijna elke avond was en ik wilde dat graag zo houden.

Ivy begaf zich, nadat ze zonder te kloppen de deur open had gemaakt, naar de aangrenzende ruimte. Niet merkend dat Sneep in de hoek stond te kijken.

Toen ze in de grote stoel plofte hoorde ze zijn diepe stem vanuit de deuropening.

"Goedenavond, juffrouw Sanders," zei hij. "Ookal weet ik dat ik geen manieren kan verwachten, verwacht ik wel dat je de volgende keer klopt voordat je ergens zomaar naar binnen stapt."

Ivy draaide zich om in haar stoel en begon al met een scherpe opmerking, maar ze stopte meteen toen ze zag dat hij al weg was en de deur al had gesloten.

Mopperend sloeg ze haar armen over elkaar en luisterde naar de stemmen die nu vanuit de andere kamer kwamen. Harry was er.

Ivy stond op en liep langs de rijen boeken.

"_Ivy, wat had ik nou gezegd? Die boeken zijn gevaarlijk." _zei ik.

"Je bent mijn moeder niet," antwoordde Ivy lacherig en trok een boek met een zwarte kaft uit het rek.

'Manieren om controle te krijgen over de ander' zo luidde de titel. 

Ik huiverde even toen Ivy erdoorheen bladerde. Er stonden spreuken in om de ander te laten dansen, ongecontroleerd te laten babbelen en natuurlijk stond er ook de 'imperius' vloek in, die ze aandachtig begon te lezen, toen het plots weer zwart voor mijn ogen werd. Blijkbaar was Sneep begonnen met de Occlumentieles.

"Hé!" riep Ivy verschrikt en ik vroeg me af wat er was, voordat al mijn aandacht ging naar de beelden die voor mijn ogen flitsten.

Maar anders dan de andere keren dat Ivy het over had genomen, voelde ik niets van wat Ivy aan het doen was. Ik voelde geen boek in mijn handen. Geen stoel, geen pen. Niets. Het enige wat ik voelde was de vernedering van Harry. De pijn toen hij van het Zwerkbalteam was gestuurd en toen hij zoveel punten had verloren voor Griffoendor.

Toen verdwenen de beelden weer, maar tot mijn verbazing lag Ivy op de grond.

"_Wat doe je nou?" _vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Ik… Ik weet het niet," zei Ivy verbaasd en wilde opstaan. "Het werd plots helemaal zwart voor mijn ogen."

Toen Ivy stond, begon plots de vloer onder me te tollen en ik voelde een begin van hevige hoofdpijn. Toen begon het me te dagen.

"_Ivy, zag je soms ook beelden van Harry?" _vroeg ik.

"Eh… Ik denk het," antwoordde ze terwijl ze voorzichtig in een stoel ging zitten en haar ogen sloot.

"_Maar waarom gebeurd dat plotseling?" _vroeg ik.

"Ik weet het niet, eerst had ik dit niet," zei Ivy en ze klonk een beetje angstig.

Ik dacht hard na. De laatste keer dat ik occlumentie had en Ivy had het over genomen, was vorige week. Voor Valentijnsdag. Voordat Ivy het had overgenomen. Voordat het Kristal was gebroken.

"Misschien is het, omdat onze band nu sterker is," zei Ivy.

Dat dacht ik ook. Ik dacht aan het stuk dat we hadden gelezen in het boek over Kristallen. Dat als het Kristal was gebroken, de ene aanspraak kon maken op de ander zijn krachten. Vlak daarna had Ivy het kistje geopend.

Ik besloot er niets over te zeggen. Straks kwam ze nog op het idee om mijn krachten te gaan gebruiken. Ik was stiekem wel nieuwsgierig hoe goed dat haar zou lukken. Ik merkte wel dat Ivy een stuk beter was in magie dan ik. Ik vroeg me af hoe dat zou kunnen.

Maar toen kwamen de beelden weer.

* * *

Professor Sneep was blij toen Harry Potter zijn lokaal verliet. Vermoeid wreef hij over zijn slapen.

"_Die knul zal het nooit leren als hij zich zo laat beïnvloeden door zijn emoties," _dacht hij.

Hij besloot er echter niet meer over na te denken en liep naar de ruimte waar Samantha rustig haar krachten kon oefenen. De laatste paar keren had hij gezien dat ze zich beter voelde dan de eerste les occlumentie met Potter, dus hij nam geen pijnstiller mee.

Hij was verrast toen hij zag dat ze bewusteloos in de stoel hing, haar kin op haar schouder en een boek op haar schoot.

Geschrokken liep hij terug zijn lokaal in en pakte een pijnstiller en een oppepper. Voorzichtig pakte hij het boek van haar schoot en legde het zonder te kijken op de tafel.

Met zijn ene hand hield hij haar hoofd recht en met de andere hand goot hij eerst de oppepper in haar mond. Rustig wachtte hij tot ze weer bij kwam en gaf haar toen de pijnstiller. Hij ging in de andere stoel zitten en keek hoe ze zich herstelde.

Tot zijn eigen ergernis kon hij zijn ogen niet afhouden van haar snelle ademhaling die haar boezem bevallig deed rijzen en dalen. Snel keek hij ergens anders naar en zag toen het boek op de tafel.

Een zwart boek met zilveren letters en het kwam hem erg bekend voor. Hij sloeg het dicht en de titel van het boek moest even doordringen voor hij de volledige betekenis begreep. Ongelovig keek hij naar Samantha die uitdagend terugkeek.

Woest stond hij op en deed het boek terug in de boekenkast.

"Vanaf volgende week krijg je een andere ruimte toegewezen," zei hij bits en stormde de kamer uit.


	42. Onzichtbare Hand

Door mijn domme fout, nu een kort hoofdstuk... Lees mijn opmerking bij HS 41, anders snap je er niets meer van! 

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Aaah. Huiswerk. Wat een genot! ziet de stapel op de hoek van haar bureau haalt haar schouders op en gaat door met typen Een nieuw kristal? Wie weet... We weten nog niet waar ze vandaan komen...

**Argerusia**- hehe... twee nieuwe hoofdstukken die ik nu heb moeten aanpassen. SORRY! Ik heb wel heel erg lang na moeten denken over het kristal en hij heeft al veel verschillende vormen aangenomen, maar ik ben blij met wat het nu is : ) Ben blij dat je het nog spannend vind!

**Granger Girl 14**- whiee! Nog iemand die het spannend vind! Enne... Alerts wil ik ook nogal eens vergeten.

Bedankt voor de reacties... nu een kort hoofdstuk waar eigenlijk teveel in gebeurd naar mijn zin... maargoed. Enjoy!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 42  
Onzichtbare Hand

* * *

Een week ging voorbij. Ik probeerde Ivy ervan te overtuigen dat ze naar de muziekles moest gaan, maar Ivy weigerde. Ik had haar wel wat lessen willen geven in de piano, maar Ivy zei dat het niet echt haar ding was. Dat vond ik jammer, want het was best leuk met de band. Voordat Ivy… het over had genomen speelde ik de piano en zong de tweede stem. Evelien was tot haar eigen verbazing verkozen tot de zangeres van de band. Ze kon beter zingen en spelen tegelijk dan Anouk. Anouk had dreigend gekeken, maar niets gezegd.

Ivy was naar nog een afspraakje met Lucius geweest. Ze hadden samen paardgereden. Dat was best leuk, was het niet dat het met Lucius Malfidus was. Hij had echter niets geprobeerd, alleen toen hij afscheid van ons nam, maar Ivy had hem nadrukkelijk gezegd dat zíj het niet prettig vond dat ik meekeek.

Ze had wel over de dingen nagedacht waar Evelien het over had gehad, toen ze het artikel had gelezen. Ailène had Arutha gevraagd of hij er bezwaar tegen had als ze gemeenschap moesten hebben. Ik had er nog op aangedrongen om eens op te zoeken wie die Elaine van Astolat was, maar Ivy had gezegd dat áls het belangrijk was, Evelien er wel mee zou komen aandragen. Ik betwijfelde het, na de reactie die Ivy had gegeven. Ivy beloofde wel geen seks te hebben voordat we meer wisten.

Op donderdag vervolmaakte ze haar spreuk bij Leer der Oude Runen. Het lukte haar, om alle veren die hetzelfde waren, tegelijk te laten verbranden. Professor Vetus had haar echter verboden de spreuk nog ooit te gebruiken. Ik betwijfelde het of ze het meende toen ze zei dat het haar speet. Ze ging verder met een andere spreuk: een slaapspreuk. Dat dacht ik in ieder geval. Ivy deelde niet meer alles met me en dat verontrustte me. Wie weet wat ze allemaal van plan was.

Professor Stronk was naar haar toe gestapt om te vragen waarom ze afgelopen les niet was gekomen. Ivy had haar schouders op en zei dat ze het vak saai vond. Toen Stronk vroeg of ze wel het huiswerk had gemaakt had ze gelachen en was ze weggelopen. Stronk riep haar na dat ze zou zakken voor het vak. Ivy had enkel haar schouders opgehaald.

Ivy deed geen huiswerk meer. Ze was alleen nog maar geïnteresseerd in het leren van zoveel mogelijk spreuken. Duistere spreuken, het liefst. Ik was blij dat ze bij occlumentie niet meer de kans kreeg om in de boeken van Sneep te neuzen. Wie weet wat voor enge spreuken ze daar allemaal uit had kunnen halen.

Bij Harry's les deed ze wel flink haar best. Iets teveel eigenlijk. Marcel durfde niet meer tegen haar en Evelien bleef tegenwoordig ook uit de buurt, al hadden ze nog steeds kans om 'per ongeluk' geraakt te worden. Ivy zei dan 'oeps' met een gemene grijns.

Ook toverdranken deed ze niets meer aan. Op de vrijdagavond had ze flink strafwerk opgekregen van professor Sneep, maar ze had zich er niets van aangetrokken.

Ivy kreeg een nare gewoonte om te lachen om iemand anders leed. Als Malfidus Marcel weer eens aan het pesten was, lachte ze erom en dacht ze er zelfs aan om mee te doen. Het was me tot nu toe gelukt om haar daarvan te weerhouden.

* * *

Het was weer dinsdagavond en Ivy was gefrustreerd al haar spullen af aan het zoeken.

"Verdomme! Waar is mijn toverstaf!" riep Ivy gefrustreerd. "Ik weet toch zeker dat ik hem heb meegenomen."

"Taalgebruik, juffrouw Sanders," klonk een ijzige stem achter haar en Ivy draaide zich grijnzend naar Sneep om.

Ze keek overdreven schuldig terwijl ze sorry zei en gaf hem een speelse glimlach, voordat ze zwijgend weer verder ging met zoeken.

Ivy zuchtte. "Ik kan hem niet vinden."

"_Dan moet je terug naar je kamer om hem te zoeken," _zei ik plagerig.

"Nee hoor," zei Ivy nadat ze even had nagedacht en grijnsde. "Dat hoeft helemaal niet. Ik kon het kistje ook open krijgen, waarom zou ik dan ook geen magie kunnen gebruiken zonder staf?"

Denkbeeldig haalde ik mijn schouders op, maar tegelijk werd ik ook wel een beetje angstig. Wat als ze echt mijn krachten zou kunnen gebruiken?

"We gaan het eens proberen," zei Ivy en legde een enkel boek voor haar neer en sloot haar ogen.

Het werd helemaal donker voor mijn ogen. Ivy concentreerde zich en plots voelde ik een soort hand naar me grijpen. Het trok ergens aan. Het trok iets uit me en een vlammende pijn schoot er door me heen. Ik zag een goudrode slinger van licht, die zich van me af bewoog en in het niets verdween, terwijl het voelde alsof mijn hart eruit werd gerukt.

Ivy opende haar ogen weer en ik zag hoe het boek boven haar in de lucht zweefde. Ivy grijnsde. Als ik ogen had, stonden ze nu vol tranen.

"Zie je wel," zei ze zelfvoldaan.

"_Hou op Ivy,"_ hijgde ik.

"Doe ik je pijn?" vroeg ze verbaasd en verbrak de betovering.

De onzichtbare hand liet me los en ik liet een opgeluchte zucht terwijl de pijn verdween. Het boek viel uit de lucht en ze ving het behendig op.

"Wat raar, ik voelde niets," zei ze. "Alleen een beetje pijn in dat teken in mijn nek."

"_Wil je dat alsjeblieft niet meer doen?"_ vroeg ik benepen.

Ivy fronste. "Maar we moeten onze krachten toch oefenen?"

"_Nee hoor, dat hoeft niet,"_ zei ik.

Dat gevoel wilde ik nooit meer hebben. Nooit meer. Het beeld van mijn eigen graf zweefde voor mijn ogen.

"Nou, dan doen we het toch niet," zei Ivy en haalde haar schouders op. "Het is niet zo dat we die krachten nou echt nodig hebben voor mijn plannetje."

"Ik blijf zeggen dat het je toch nooit zal lukken om Sneep over te halen om je naar Voldemort te brengen."

"Maar ik heb Lucius nog niet opgegeven!" zei Ivy een beetje gekwetst.

"_We hebben nog niet genoeg in het dagboek staan om hem te testen,"_ zei ik.

"Jaja, dat weet ik," zei ze onwillig. "Maar het is zo moeilijk om me de hele tijd zo in te moeten houden."

"_Maar toch wil ik ook eerst weten of het echt waar is dat als ik… of jij… eh… wij… gemeenschap hebben… dat ik dan mijn krachten kwijt ben," _zei ik met een kromme zin.

Het was waar dat Ivy nog helemaal niet geprobeerd had om ook maar iets op te zoeken over Elaine van Astolat of Merlijn. Evelien was ook te bang om me nog aan te spreken, dus ik verwachtte niet dat zij Ivy weer wat zou komen vertellen.

"Dat moeten we het aan iemand vragen," zei Ivy beslist en pakte het kistje.

"_Natuurlijk!"_ riep ik opgewonden._ "Het kistje! We kunnen het aan kistje vragen en hopen dat die een antwoord heeft."_

"Natuurlijk, wat dacht jij dan wat ik wilde doen. Het opeten?" vroeg Ivy verveeld en opende het kistje.

Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand erin en vroeg.

"Kan ik mijn krachten kwijtraken?"

Plots voelde ik een ruk aan mijn hand en werden we het kistje in gezogen.

* * *

Ik zag geen hand voor ogen. Het was helemaal pikdonker om me heen en dat beangstigde me.

"Hallo?" Mijn stem verbrak de dodelijke stilte.

Vanuit de verte kwam er plots een lichtje. Het kwam echter steeds dichterbij en ik moest mijn ogen afschermen tegen het felle licht. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen om toch te kunnen zie wat het was en ik zag een vrouw. Een prachtige vrouw in een lange witte jurk. Haar blonde krullen glansden in het licht, maar toen ik in haar prachtige, donkerblauwe ogen keek, waren die zo hard als staal. Ze stak haar hand uit en met een uitnodigend gebaar wees ze naar iets in de verte.

"Aanschouw…" klonk haar zachte, diepe stem.

Het beeld waar ze naar wees werd steeds groter, tot ik er helemaal in stond. De vrouw was verdwenen.

Ik was aangekomen, in een middeleeuws tentenkamp. Met grote ogen keek ik naar de chaos om me heen. Het gehuil van kinderen vulde mijn oren en ik zag een wanhopige vrouw, gebogen over het lichaam van haar gesneuvelde man. Om me heen stonden tenten in brand en voorzichtig liep ik er langs. Een tovenaar met angst in zijn ogen rende langs me heen. Ik hoorde mannen spreuken roepen en stralen licht schoten door de lucht.

'_Hier is een oorlog aan de hand.'_ Ging er door mijn hoofd en ik huiverde van angst.

Maar ik hoefde niet bang te zijn. Geen van de mensen die ik passeerde, leken mij te zien en vol ongeloof in mijn ogen, liep ik door.

Toen kwam ik bij een open plek in het tentenkamp. In het midden van alle chaos stond een man. De houding van het levenloze lichaam van een jong meisje aan zijn voeten, sprak boekdelen. Haar kleding was gescheurd. Haar handen lagen losjes boven haar hoofd en lieten rode striemen zien. De man richtte zijn hele lichaam hemelwaarts en brulde van triomf. Hij spreidde zijn armen in de lucht en grote stralen vuur schoten uit zijn handen.

"De macht!" riep hij. "De macht is van mij! Eindelijk!"

Hij keek weer recht voor zich en zijn ogen stonden zo vol woede en machtswellust, dat ik schrok.

"Sidder en beef," siste hij naar een vrouw die in elkaar kroop van angst. "Kniel voor mijn macht!"

Terwijl het beeld weer kleiner werd, zag ik hoe hij zijn handen met uiteen gespreide vingers op de vrouw richtte. Op zijn mond stond een wrede grijns.

"Nee!" gilde ik en wendde mijn gezicht af van de stralen vuur die uit zijn handen schoten.

Wat er met de vrouw gebeurde, zou ik echter niet te weten komen, want op dat moment voelde het alsof ik weer terug in mijn lichaam geduwd werd.

Geschokt keek ik nog naar het kistje, maar ik merkte meteen dat ik het niet was. Ivy keek naar het kistje.

Ze stond op en schreeuwend gooide ze het kistje in het vuur. Hijgend keek ze hoe de vlammen aan het hout likten.

'_Ik neem aan dat jij het ook zag?'_ vroeg ik.

"Natuurlijk zag ik dat," zei ze en haar adem werd weer rustig.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?"

Achter me was Sneep het kleine hok binnen gekomen en keek me nu vanuit de deuropening onderzoekend aan.

"Ik had wat onenigheid, professor," zei Ivy en keek naar het perkament in zijn hand.

Daar was duidelijk het embleem van de bibliotheek van school op te zien. Sneep keek haar nog even vreemd aan voordat hij de kamer weer verliet.

Ivy grijnsde plots.

"_Wat ga je doen?" _vroeg ik achterdochtig.

Maar Ivy gaf geen antwoord. Ze opende de deur op een kier, juist op tijd om Sneep het lokaal te zien verlaten.

"_Waar gaat hij heen?"_ vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Wacht maar af," zei Ivy geniepig en ze bleef bij de deur wachter tot Sneep terug kwam. In zijn handen hield hij iets wat eruit zag als een gloednieuw boek.

Nieuwsgierig las ik de titel: _'Kristallen door de eeuwen heen.'_

'_O nee…'_ Ging er nog door mijn hoofd voordat Ivy haar toverstaf richtte op het boek, dat nu op tafel lag.

"Incendio omnis," zei ze en het boek vloog in brand.

Ik zag Sneep schrikken en vliegensvlug zijn staf trekken. Het vuur doofde, maar er was niets meer over van het boek. Sneep draaide zich met een ruk om naar de deur van het hok, waar Ivy stond.

"Eruit!" bulderde hij en wees met zijn vinger naar de deur.

In plaats van angstig en in paniek, liep Ivy heel rustig en zelfbewust naar de deur.

"Deze hele week ga je toverdranken brouwen," brieste Sneep.

Vlak voor Ivy de deur uit liep, keek ze nog even over haar schouder, gaf Sneep een knipoog en zei sarcastisch: "Ik kan niet wachten."

* * *

Omdat er nog geen reviews waren... heb ik er nog een stukje bijgezet. : )

Laat nu maar komen dan!


	43. Zij

Hallo mensen! Sorry, heb een beetje een writers-block denk ik... er komt niet zoveel uit. Maargoed, ik heb geprobeert er iets van te maken...

**cicillia** - daar kom je nog wel achter. Ik leg het allemaal uit! Bedankt voor je reactie! Dan weet ik ook dat je het leest : )

**Vliertjevampiertje** - Tja... Ivy... : ) hehehe... Bedankt voor je reactie!

**Argerusia** - Hé, ja ik weet dat ik me niets aan moet trekken van die Sanapey, maar hij heeft nu een account, dus ik kan zijn verschrikkelijke review niet deleten! Weet jij hoe je de administraters van deze site daarop kunt wijzen? Ik heb wel al zo'n e-mailtje gestuurd met 'report abuse'. Ik hoop dat ze die dan ook echt lezen... In ieder geval bedankt voor het lezen en de review!

**Suzanne** - Voilà! Een nieuw hoofdstuk : ) Bedankt voor je revriew!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 43  
'Zij'

* * *

"He Samantha!" riep iemand me en Ivy draaide zich om. Een geniepig glimlachje kwam op haar gezicht. 

_O nee, het is Chris! _Dacht ik geschrokken.

"Dag Chris," zei Ivy op haar verleidelijke toon en wapperde met haar wimpers.

Chris kwam langs haar lopen.

"Ik… We hebben je gemist met de muziekles, afgelopen zaterdag," zei hij een beetje ongerust. "Wil je nog wel komen?"

Ik had het er al met Ivy over gehad en ik dacht dat we er over eens waren dat ze gewoon niet meer zou gaan. Wat Ivy toen zei daar schrok ik dus wel van.

"Ach ja, ik wil wel komen, maar ik vind Evelien niet zo geweldig," zei ze schijnbaar luchtig. "Als je mij nou liet zingen, dan kwam ik wel. Ik heb alleen niet meer zo'n zin om piano te spelen, het kost me teveel tijd om het bij te houden."

Chris keek haar verbouwereerd aan.

"We kunnen haar moeilijk wegsturen, Samantha," zei Chris uiteindelijk met moeite. "En ze doet het echt niet zo slecht."

Ivy keek hem venijnig aan.

"Weet je wat?" vroeg Chris een beetje zenuwachtig. "Kom gewoon zaterdag, dan zullen we het erover hebben met de rest van de band."

Haastig liep Chris weg.

'_Waarom zei je dat?' _vroeg ik gekrenkt.

Ivy glimlachte gemeen en ging weer op weg naar haar kamer.

"Het is toch geen nieuwtje voor je dat ik Evelien niet mag?" vroeg ze gespeeld verbaasd.

'_Nee, ik kan me nog vrij goed herinneren dat je haar bijna vermoord had,' _zei ik kwaad.

Ivy antwoordde daar niet op en dat maakte al veel duidelijk. Ivy had dus wel bedoeld om Evelien te vermoorden. Het beangstigde me. Ze was in staat iemand te doden! En ik kon niets doen. Enkel toekijken, tegen Ivy praten en hopen dat ze niets deed. Ik vroeg mezelf af hoe lang ik die invloed nog zou hebben. Ik vroeg mezelf af, of ik nog ooit zélf de controle over mijn lichaam zou krijgen. Tot nu toe had ik het niet zo erg gevonden, maar ik miste het wel. Ik miste het om zélf de dingen te doen, in plaats van toe te kijken. Het was wel erg gemakkelijk om alleen maar toe te kijken, geen beslissingen te hoeven maken, maar ik was het niet altijd eens met de dingen die Ivy deed.

In stilte keek ik hoe Ivy zich aan het omkleden was. Ik dacht weer aan de ontmoeting met Chris.

'_Maar je kan helemaal niet zingen,' _zei ik tegen Ivy.

"Wat? Jij kan toch ook zingen?" vroeg Ivy. "Dan moet ik het ook kunnen."

'_Ja maar, zingen doe je niet zomaar,' _sputterde ik tegen. _'Daar komt heel wat bij kijken. Techniek en ademhaling. Articulatie…'_

Ivy onderbrak me. "Het zal best wel meevallen. Evelien kan ook zingen."

'_Waarom láát je haar dan niet zingen?' _

"Omdat ze geen uitstraling heeft," zei ze snibbig en poetste haar tanden. "En nu wil ik het er niet meer over hebben."

Na een laatste blik in de spiegel liep ze naar bed en probeerde te slapen. Als ze nog naar buiten had gekeken, had ze de grote volle maan gezien, die op het kistje op de vensterbank scheen.

* * *

Ivy werd met een ruk wakker. Het gezicht van Voldemort was op haar netvlies gebrand en snel maakte ze licht.

"Shit! Wat was dat?" vroeg ze geschrokken en probeerde haar hartslag wat rustiger te krijgen.

'_Voldemort,'_ zei ik simpel, maar ik was ook onder de indruk van de droom.

Ivy voelde haar voorhoofd gloeien en keek in de spiegel. Daar was heel duidelijk een bliksemschicht te zien.

'_Blijkbaar ging het niet zoals hij had verwacht,' _zei ik, terwijl ik aan de droom dacht.

"Dit moet echt stoppen!" riep Ivy gefrustreerd. "Het is gewoon té scary als ik nu ook al door Voldemort's ogen kijk."

Ze ging haastig ergens naar op zoek in de kast.

'_Maar je keek toch al door Voldemorts ogen?' _vroeg ik verbaasd.

"De gang komt ook van hem?" vroeg Ivy verbaasd.

'_Natuurlijk,' _zei ik eenvoudig. _'Dit is alleen de eerste keer dat we zien wat hij echt doet.'_

"Hij zal wel pissig zijn, dan," zei Ivy. "En Arduin zag er ook niet zo vrolijk uit."

'_Nou ja, hij heeft Voldemort verkeerde informatie gegeven, volgens mij had hij het van tevoren aan kunnen zien komen,' _zei ik. Ik had geen medelijden met Arduin. Het was immers een Dooddoener. Hoewel niemand het verdiende om met de cruciates vloek te worden gemarteld, hij deed het zelf ook. Ik vroeg me wel af waar ze het over hadden gehad. Wat had Pais kunnen pakken? Ravenwoud had het niet bij de naam genoemd.

Toen zag ik waar Ivy mee bezig was.

'_Wat ga je doen?' _vroeg ik verbaasd toen ik zag hoe ze een boek opensloeg.

Ze had de kleine ketel en weegschaal uitgepakt die ik van Harry had gekregen met kerstmis.

"Wat dénk je dat ik ga doen?" vroeg ze snibbig terwijl ze de ingrediëntenlijst bekeek voor de dromeloze-slaap drank.

Voorzichtig begon ze de ingrediënten begon af te wegen en klein te snijden. In stilte bekeek ik hoe ze het deed, maar ik weerhield me ervan om opmerkingen te maken. Ze sneed het gedroogde, langdradig weekblad in veel te grote stukken en deed teveel fisteldistelpus erbij.

Toen het klaar behoorde te zijn, had de drank een viezige, paarsachtige kleur gekregen. Het was ook veel te dik om een slaapdrank te zijn.

Bedachtzaam roerde Ivy erdoor.

'_Dat zou ik niet drinken als ik jou was," _zei ik waarschuwend. Ik wist de uitwerking niet van de drank, maar ik wist wel dat ik liever niet ontplofte of iets dergelijks.

Ivy gromde ontevreden en smeet de drank kwaad in het bad.

'_En jij moet deze week toverdranken brouwen bij Sneep?'_ vroeg ik honend.

"Hou je mond," zei ze kwaad en ging weer in bed liggen. "Ik steel wel wat drank van hem."

Dat betwijfelde ik.

* * *

Sneep hield zich aan zijn afspraak: we moesten deze week elke avond dranken brouwen. Behalve natuurlijk in de tijd dat Harry occlumentie kreeg. Zelfs híj wilde niet dat Ivy voorover in de ketel kukelde.

Hoewel ze had gezworen deze week wat slaapdrank van hem te stelen, kwam daar niets van terecht. Sneep hield ons zo goed in de gaten, dat Ivy niet eens even kon rusten terwijl hij niet keek, want hij keek gewoon altijd.

Daardoor stond Ivy op donderdagavond te wankelen op haar benen van de slaap, terwijl ze een eenvoudige drank tegen zweren moest maken. Ik had haar wel geholpen deze week, waardoor de dranken niet geheel een mislukking werden, maar vanavond was ze er helemaal niet bij met haar hoofd. Als ik wat zei, leek ze het helemaal niet in zich op te nemen en ze leek maar wat te doen.

'_Nee, dat ik langdradig weekblad! Niet erbij…' _riep ik, maar het was te laat, Ivy deed het langdradig weekblad, een plant waarvan je in slaap viel als je het ook maar aanraakte, maar gedroogd niet zo gevaarlijk was, bij de drank tegen zweren.

Grote walmen dikke, rode rook kwamen van de nu felrode drank en sloegen bij Ivy in het gezicht. Ik voelde haar benen week worden en hoe haar knieën haar niet meer konden houden en ze viel. Maar voordat we de grond raakten, vingen twee sterken armen ons op en keek ik in twee diepe, zwarte ogen.

Ivy kon enkel nog maar wat mompelen, voordat ze wegzakte in een diepe slaap.

* * *

Professor Sneep stond in een hoek te kijken hoe Samantha, of degene in het lichaam van Samantha – 'Zij' was hoe hij haar noemde in zijn gedachten – zijn ingrediënten aan het sorteren was. Ze was stom geweest de vorige avond. Nog nooit, nog NOOIT had een leerling ooit langdradig weekblad bij een drank tegen zweren gedaan en hij snapte nog steeds niet hoe ze dat ooit had kunnen doen. Samantha wist wel beter. Ze was zijn beste leerlinge geweest in een lange tijd, na dat onuitstaanbare kind van een Griffel natuurlijk.

Nee, waar hij zich zorgen over maakte was niet het feit dat ze langdradig weekblad bij een zwerendrank had gedaan, nee, hij maakte zich zorgen, dat áls Samantha nog in dat lichaam zat, zich niet meer kon verweren tegen 'Haar'. Óf dat 'Zij' niet naar haar luisterde en dat zou verschrikkelijk zijn. Samantha zou op moeten draaien voor de verschrikkelijke dingen die 'Zij' zou kunnen doen. Hij vroeg zich af waarom Samantha niet de controle had. Ze had een sterke geest – dat dacht hij in ieder geval. Ze zou zich gemakkelijk kunnen verweren tegen indringers.

Kortom: hij maakte zich zorgen, dat Samantha begon te verdwijnen.

Hij liet haar alleen in het lokaal, maar niet zonder het lokaal achter zich te sluiten met een ingewikkelde spreuk. Hij moest meer weten over dat kristal. Hij moest uit zien te vinden, of er een mogelijkheid was om nog een kristal te maken en hij liep naar de bibliotheek. Maar toen hij vroeg naar een ander exemplaar van het boek wat 'Zij' had vernietigd, vertelde madame Rommella met een ontsteld gezicht gezegd dat er nergens meer een exemplaar van het boek te vinden was. Ze waren allemaal op vreemde wijze spontaan in brand gevlogen.

"Geef me dan een ander boek over kristallen," gromde Sneep.

"Wat voor boek zoekt u dan?" vroeg madame Rommella.

"Maakt niet uit wat!" riep Sneep en vervolgde op gevaarlijke toon: "allemaal."

"Goed," zei madame Rommella geschrokken en tikte met haar staf op een leeg blad perkament, wat ze aan hem overhandigde.

* * *

Evelien keek het lokaal rond. Samantha was er blijkbaar nog niet. Ze keek naar Chris. Hoewel de les eigenlijk al was begonnen, was hij nog bezig met andere dingen. Evelien haalde haar schouders op en keek het lokaal rond. Lars zat natuurlijk weer bij Rens en verlegen ging ze aan het tafeltje achter die van hem zitten.

"Hé Evelien!" riep hij vrolijk en gaf haar al zijn aandacht, dat maakte haar een beetje aan het blozen.

"Hoi Lars," zei ze verlegen, maar ze straalde van geluk toen hij haar hand vast pakte.

Zij aandacht gleed plots naar de deur en een beetje gekwetst keek Evelien om. Daar stond Samantha. Waarschijnlijk was ze te laat gekomen om haar binnenkomst extra dramatisch te maken, maar niemand merkte haar op. Evelien zag hoe het haar ergerde. Ze vroeg zich af of ze naast haar zou komen zitten. De enige andere vrije plaats was naast Anouk en Evelien wist dat Samantha Anouk niet zo mocht.

Samantha gaf haar echter een gemene blik en snel keek Evelien weer voor zich. Ze keek recht in het verontrustte gezicht van Lars.

"Hebben jullie ruzie gehad?" vroeg hij ongerust, maar Evelien had geen kans om te antwoorden, want Chris vroeg de aandacht.

"Ik denk dat iedereen wel ziet dat Bregje er niet bij is," begon hij en het klonk alsof ze overleden was. "Ik moet mededelen dat Bregje heeft besloten dat ze niet meer mee wil doen met de band. Ze vond een viool er niet in passen."

"Samantha heeft echter weer besloten om te komen, ze was de afgelopen keer vergeten te komen," Chris gaf een knipoog in de richting van Samantha en Evelien zag dat ze naast Anouk was gaan zitten.

Ivy stak toen haar hand op.

"Ja Samantha?" vroeg Chris en er lag veel meer gevoel in dan de bedoeling was bij een leraar. Evelien fronste even toen ze Samantha verleidelijk zag glimlachten. Hier was wat gaande.

"Ik heb besloten te stoppen met de piano," zei ze. "Ik heb er geen zin meer in. Eén van die huffjes speelde toch keyboard? Laat haar het maar doen."

_Geen piano? Wat wil ze dan doen? _Vroeg Evelien zich geschrokken af. Een naar gevoel bekroop haar. Ze kreeg het idee dat haar plaats van zangeres in gevaar was en ze begon er eindelijk een beetje naar uit te kijken.

Ze keek naar het meisje uit Huffelpuf die Samantha had bedoeld. Die keek geschrokken naar Samantha.

"Wil je dat, Britt?" vroeg Chris vriendelijk aan het eerstenjaartje.

"Eh…" Begon ze en ze werd knal rood. "Ik ben daar denk ik niet goed genoeg voor."

"Natuurlijk wel!" zei Chris joviaal. "Ik leer het je wel."

Britt haalde haar schouders op en keek naar de grond. "Oké," mompelde ze.

Evelien kreeg het idee dat het al was besproken voordat deze les was begonnen en dat Chris er lang over na had gedacht hoe hij Samantha bij de band kon laten blijven.

"En wat wil jij dan doen?" vroeg Chris aan Samantha.

"Zingen," zei ze zelfverzekerd.

"Evelien?" vroeg Chris toen aan Evelien.

Dat was het dus. Geen zangeres meer. Ergens vond ze het niet erg, ze hield nooit zoveel van de aandacht. Natuurlijk bleef ze wel gitaar spelen, maar dat deed Anouk ook. Evelien wist net zo goed als ieder ander dat de zangeres van de band de meeste aandacht kreeg. En de nieuwe Samantha hield van aandacht. Keek maar naar de kleding die ze tegenwoordig droeg. Laag uitgesneden topjes, korte rokjes…

Verslagen keek ze naar de grond.

"Oké," mompelde ze.

Ze keek naar Samantha, maar Evelien herkende haar niet meer. Ze was niet meer het meisje die ontwaakt was uit de coma. Ze wist niet meer hoeze haar kon helpen. Het ergste was dat niemand het in de gaten leek te hebben dat ze was veranderd. Niemand leek haar te willen helpen. Zelfs Sneep had niets gezegd. Enkel de vraag van Perkamentus ging door haar hoofd: "Wil je haar in de gaten houden?"

Dat kon ze wel doen, maar ze wist niet meer hoe ze haar kon helpen. Hoofdschuddend wendde ze haar blik af van het meisje dat ooit haar vriendin was geweest.

* * *


	44. Op weg naar het verleden

Jup, jullie zien het goed. Eindelijk weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. hehe... sorry jongens, ik had het een beetje druk...

**Granger girl 14 - **ja, ik zag het ook, maar nu heb ik wel zo'n "leuke" review ertussen staan. maarja, ik heb ondertussen wel meer dan 100 reviews! happy happy zoals ik al zei: ik heb het best druk, maar ik probeer tijd te maken... bedankt voor de review!

**Vliertjevampiertje - **ja ik weet dat je lang hebt moeten wachten, en nu nog langer sorry! maargoed... bedankt voor de review!

**cicillia -reactie op review hs44**oké, ik ging er wat snel overheen, maar misschien heb je gelijk. Ik heb het begin iets aangepast. Een regel erbij ofzo, maar ik weet zelf niet goed wat ik er nog aan kan veranderen. Misschien dat je het nu wat beter snapt...

voor de echt HP-freaks.. ik heb een geweldig forum gevonden: www .dreuzels . com: komt allen! (hehe... ben daar op het moment schrijver van de maand november met dit verhaal en heb net een schrijfwedstrijd gewonnen... hehe... onder de naam 'SamanthaEline')

Goed, veel plezier. Heb het hoofdstuk zo lang mogelijk geprobeert te maken...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 44  
Op weg naar het verleden

* * *

"Goed, je kent het lied, Samantha?" vroeg Chris. 

Ze waren naar de aangrenzende kamer gegaan, die tot mijn verbazing er helemaal anders uit zag. In plaats van rond was hij nu gewoon vierkant en was er een groot podium aan één kant van de kamer. Op het podium stonden alle benodigde instrumenten al in de goede opstelling.

"Ja hoor," antwoordde Ivy en het huffelpuff meisje begon met de piano-partij. Ik moest toegeven dat ze het niet zo slecht deed.

De gitarist viel in en bass begon daarna. Rens begon zacht op drums en toen was het Ivy's beurt. Maar vlak voordat ze begon te zingen voelde ik weer iets naar me grijpen. Het werd weer helemaal zwart om me heen en een onzichtbare hand pakte me beet.

_Wat gebeurd er? _Vroeg ik mezelf. _Waarom voelt het hetzelfde als toen Ivy mijn krachten probeerde te gebruiken? Is mijn stem dan ook een soort kracht? _

"He strokes her hair," begon Ivy te zingen en de hand begon te trekken.

"She says she cares," hoorde ik in de verte terwijl er een snijdende pijn door me heen ging ik gilde.

'_Stop!' _riep ik.

Maar Ivy ging door: "She told herself to hold on tight, when the dream was there."

Ik begon te gillen. Ik zag niets meer dan de goudrode slinger dat zich van me af bewoog en alles deed pijn.

"All I know,"

'_Hou alsjeblieft op!' _huilde ik en Ivy stopte.

De band speelde echter gewoon door.

"Wat is er nou?" siste Ivy, langs de microfoon af. "Hou op, zo kan ik me niet concentreren."

'_Je doet me pijn,' _hijgde ik.

"Het spijt me echt, maar ik ga gewoon door met zingen," zei Ivy onverbiddelijk. "Don't crush me, don't break me. Been trying to turn the end around, but I can see it coming."

En Ivy zong gewoon door. Pijn vlamde weer door me heen en ik huilde. Langzaam begon in dingen van een afstand te beleven en voelde ik me langzaam wegzakken in het duister.

* * *

Professor Sneep liep gehaast van Perkamentus' kantoor naar het muzieklokaal. Hij was er nog nooit geweest en toen hij de deur opende zag hij tot zijn verbazing dat er niemand was. Besluiteloos keek hij rond. Hij twijfelde. Dat was niet vaak dat dat gebeurde, maar nu twijfelde hij of er nu wel muziekles was. Toen zag hij de deur in de hoek van het lokaal en hij stapte erop af. Vlak voordat hij de deur opende hoorde hij muziek en hij was blij dat niemand hem had zien twijfelen. 

"Make me forget, yeah," zong de zangeres en toen hij het podium zag, zag hij dat het Samantha was die stond te zingen.

Ze gaf hem een speelse knipoog terwijl ze nog een paar keer 'yeah' zong en dat bracht Sneep een beetje van zijn stuk. Toen was het nummer afgelopen en Chris klapte.

"Mooi gedaan, groep," zei Chris en hij begon nog wat tips te geven aan Anouk, die de sologitaar voor haar rekening had genomen. Toen wist Sneep weer waarvoor hij hier was.

Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en eiste de aandacht op. Rock was niet echt zijn soort muziek, maar hij wilde niet toegeven dat het goed had geklonken.

"Hoe erg ik zie dat je van dit… lawaai… geniet," zei hij dreigend. "zou ik graag… een woordje… met u spreken, meneer Brandts."

Chris draaide zich gehaast om.

"Oh, professor Sneep!" riep hij onstuimig, om te verbergen hoezeer hij was geschrokken. "Wat fijn dat u ons gezelschap komt houden."

Hij had blijkbaar niets gehoord wat Sneep had gezegd, want hij ging weer door met het instrueren, dit keer van Lars op basgitaar.

"Hoezeer ik jullie ook… een plezier zou willen doen," zei Sneep, nu nijdig, "ik verzoek u nu met me mee te komen."

Chris keek hem weer aan, nu minder vrolijk. "Hoe graag ik ook met u mee zou willen gaan, professor, ik heb een verantwoordelijkheid hier aan deze leerlingen. Ik kan ze niet hier alleen achter laten."

"O, dat kun je wel," zei Sneep woest en liep op Chris af.

Chris zette geschrokken angstig een paar stappen achteruit en hief zijn handen op in verdediging.

"Het is al goed, ik ga mee!" zei hij. "Ik zie dat het u ernst is."

Hij wendde zich weer tot zijn leerlingen. "Goed, erm… professor Sneep hier wil mij graag even spreken, dus ik stel voor dat jullie nog even doorgaan met oefenen. Ik zal jullie zo wel weer zien."

En zo werd Christiaan Brandts bijna het muzieklokaal uit gesleurd door professor Sneep.

* * *

"Ik denk niet dat ze zo snel toe zullen stemmen, professor," zei Chris vermoeid tegen Perkamentus, die hem over zijn halvemaanbrilletje indringend aankeek. 

"Ook niet als je ze de ernst van de situatie uitlegt?" vroeg hij.

"Maar, ik… Ik heb niet het idee dat er iets mis is met Samantha," stamelde Chris en Sneep snoof afkeurend.

"Juffrouw Linden heeft ons echter gewezen op enkele situaties die wij niet kunnen negeren," zei Perkamentus ernstig. "Ik stel voor dat je het hoe dan ook probeert."

"Ze zullen niet zo blij zijn om me weer te zien," bracht Chris zwakjes er tegenin.

"Dan stel ik voor dat professor Sneep u vergezeld," zei Perkamentus en daar schrok Chris zichtbaar van.

"O nee, dat is niet nodig, professor," zei hij haastig. "Hij heeft hier een verantwoordelijke taak in het lesgeven van toverdranken. Hij kan zo lang niet gemist worden."

"Zo lang?" vroeg Sneep met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"O ja, de Wijzen zullen de tijd nemen om zich over ons probleem te beslissen," zei Chris. "Christalstad bestaat al zo lang, tijd is iets wat zij genoeg hebben. Meer dan wij."

"Ik weet zeker dat je wel een manier vind om ze te overtuigen," zei Perkamentus vriendelijk. "Dit zal het laatste zijn wat ik van je vraag, Chris."

Chris schudde verslagen zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het Albus, ik zou alleen wensen dat er een andere manier was."

Professor Perkamentus keek hoe de teneergeslagen jongeman zijn kantoor verliet, op weg naar zijn verleden.

* * *

Ivy had blijkbaar ontdekt dat zich niet meer druk hoefde te maken over wat ik over dingen dacht. Haar gedrag liep steeds meer uit de hand. In de gangen sprak ze voortaan regelmatig de vloek van beentjeplak over haar medeleerlingen uit, enkel om even te lachen. Als ze zich verveelde in een les, liet ze veren in andermans handen verbranden en sprak slaapspreuken uit over anderen. Als ze dan werd gepakt haalde ze haar schouders uit en vertikte het om het strafwerk te maken. 

Ik zag hoe Evelien steeds triester begon te kijken. Ze was altijd in de buurt, maar ze zei niets. Tot dat Ivy begon te irriteren en ze haar slechte humeur op Evelien begon af te reageren. Gelukkig zag ik, dat Jasper er steeds was om haar een beetje op te vrolijken. Ik was blij voor haar dat ze een nieuwe vriend had, maar het stak me ook. Was ik jaloers? Ondertussen ging Ivy door met het treiteren van anderen en ze kreeg daarmee de aandacht van Draco Malfidus. Hij vroeg haar steeds vaker om bij hem te komen zitten en Ivy nam het met beide handen aan.

Het ging té ver en iedereen wist het. Het verbaasde me dat Perkamentus haar nog niet bij zich had geroepen, maar Ivy wist het slim te spelen; ze maakte vriendjes met Omber. Ze klikte bij haar als er leerlingen buiten de les nog in de gangen liepen of te laat de Grote Zaal verlieten. Ook vertelde ze alle manieren die de leerlingen gebruikte om het tijdschrift met het interview met Harry te camoufleren. Omber kwam zelfs bij haar om naar haar mening te vragen over professor Zwamdrift en Ivy sprak uitgebreid over hoe incompetent ze wel niet was, terwijl ze niet eens les van haar had. Toen Zwamdrift met de nodige kabaal werd ontslagen stond Ivy dan ook vooraan het hardst te lachen. Ze was echter kwaad toen het Perkamentus lukte om ervoor te zorgen dat Zwamdrift wel op het kasteel mocht blijven.

Maar dat was nog niet het ergste. Het begon pas goed, toen ze mijn krachten goed onder controle begon te krijgen. Het maakte haar niet uit of ze mij daarmee pijn deed of niet en ik realiseerde me steeds vaker dat er stukken miste uit mijn geheugen, omdat Ivy dan een spreuk zonder staf had uitgesproken.

Haar afspraakjes met Lucius Malfidus gingen door en ik was bang dat ze zich ooit een keer zou laten gaan en té ver zou gaan, maar dat deed ze niet. Ze hield zich nog steeds aan de afspraak, maar begon toch te twijfelen. Nog steeds schreef ze dingen in het dagboek en haar interesse voor Sneep was nog niet verdwenen, maar het werd minder en ik wist dat er iets zou moeten gebeuren, maar ik kon niets. Ik kon niets doen. Ik was machteloos en dat frustreerde me.

'_Kom op zeg Ivy, waarom doe je dat toch de hele tijd?' _vroeg ik geïrriteerd terwijl ze door de donkere gangen heen liep. Ze had net alle kleding van de eerstejaars nat gemaakt.

"Gewoon, omdat het leuk is," zei ze schouderophalend. "Hé, wat is dat?"

Ze liep net door de hal, waar de deur naar lokaal 11 open stond. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat daar ooit les werd gegeven en zeker niet zo laat 's avonds.

Ivy liep nieuwsgierig dichterbij en gluurde naar binnen. In plaats van tafels en banken, zag ze grote bomen uit de zanderige grond steken.

_Een bos, middenin het kasteel? _Dacht ik verbaasd en Ivy stapte naar binnen.

Sprakeloos keek ze rond en ademde de frisse lucht diep in. Ergens waar het midden van het lokaal zou moeten zijn, was een grote open plek met kleine boomstammen waar iemand op kon gaan zitten. Een maan zorgde voor een helder licht en Ivy keek omhoog. Boven haar waren allemaal sterren te zien.

"Gaaf! Een bos in het kasteel," zei Ivy bewonderend en ging op haar rug in het gras liggen, de sterren bewonderend.

"Als je interesse hebt in het bestuderen van de toekomst, te zien in de sterren, stel ik voor dat je morgenvroeg naar de les komt." Klonk een stem en Ivy ging zitten.

Van tussen de bomen kwam een gedaante en ik zag voor het eerst in mijn leven een centaur. In het begin zag het er vreemd uit, maar ook op een rare manier natuurlijk.

"O nee, ik was gewoon het lokaal aan het bewonderen," zei Ivy. "Mooi stekkie heeft u hier."

"Het is niets vergeleken met het Verboden Bos, maar ik kan hier leven," zei de centaur droevig.

"Waarom gaat u dan niet terug naar het bos?" vroeg Ivy verbaasd. Ze was nog vrij beleefd en het verbaasde met dat ze ook geïnteresseerd leek.

"Mijn kudde heeft me verbannen. Ik kan niet terugkeren," legde de centaur uit.

"Maar waarom?" vroeg Ivy onthutst.

"Ze zien het als verraad aan onze soort dat ik bereid was om voor Perkamentus te werken."

"Oh…" zei Ivy sprakeloos, maar stak toen haar hand uit. "Mijn naam is Samantha Sanders."

"Ik neem aan dat dit een soort van kennismaking is," zei de centaur en pakte haar hand, die enorm klein leek ten opzichte van zijn hand. "Firenze."

Zijn ogen vielen toen op het teken in mijn hals. Ivy liep altijd met het teken te pronken alsof het een prachtige tatoeage was. Nadat de ketting was gebroken, was het namelijk weer teruggekeerd, alsof het nu ook verbonden was aan Ivy en niet alleen aan mij.

"Ik heb over u in de sterren gelezen, juffrouw Sanders," zei Firenze serieus.

"O ja? En wat stond er dan?" vroeg ze honend.

"Uw krachten zijn nog niet uitsluitend voor u," zei hij, haar schimpen negerend. "Wees voorzichtig bij mensen die uit zijn op uw krachten."

* * *

"Grote onzin!" riep Ivy terwijl ze de trappen naar mijn kamer beklom. "Hoe kunnen sterren nou in hemelsnaam iets vertéllen? Ze staan daar maar!" 

'_En toch moeten we nog steeds voorzichtig zijn,' _zei ik. _'Het zijn nu ook jouw krachten.'_

"Ja, dat weet ik maar al te goed," gromde Ivy.

'_Hoe ver zijn we met het dagboek?' _vroeg ik en Ivy plofte op het bed en pakte het dagboek.

"Ver genoeg. Ik heb nu van bijna een maand," zei ze en bladerde door het boekje dat vol stond met hartjes en grote krullenden s-sen.

'_Dan wordt het bijna tijd, denk ik," _zei ik.

"Ja, dat denk ik ook," zei Ivy en ze klonk een beetje angstig.

"_Je hoeft niet bang te zijn hoor," _

"Wie zegt dat ik bang ben!" riep ze. "Ik ben niet bang. Ik heb alleen de kans dat ik de liefde van mijn leven verlies! Dat ik erachter kom dat hij niet van mij houdt, maar dat hij alleen uit is op die stomme krachten van jou!"

Ik wist er niets op te zeggen. We moesten het maar zien. Nu hoefden we enkel nog te wachten op een uitnodiging van Lucius Malfidus.


	45. Verschillende theorieën

Eindelijk weer wat tijd kunnen maken. Lang leve lange treinreizen... : )

**Vliertjevampiertje**- Later zal ik dat ook Christalstaduit gaan leggen, samen met het verleden van Christiaan Brandts... maar nu nog niet : p

**David Schobbejak** - hé thanks! leuk dat je reviewt! Blij te horen dat het je toch blijft boeien, ookal ben ik af en toe wazig... maar ik wil niet alle informatie in één keer vrijgeven, dan ben ik toch blij te horen dat het toch nog blijft boeien!

**cicillia **- echt? mooizo...

**Make-a-wish45**- ik heb geprobeerd zo snel mogelijk weer iets te schrijven... maar we hadden toetsweek deze week, dus heeft het nog langer geduurd dan ik hoopte. : ) Ik hoop dat je nog elke week evenkijkt!

Goed, ik zal jullie niet langer ophouden...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 45  
Verschillende theorieën

* * *

"… je had toen dat gezicht van die Lubbermans moeten zien!" zei Draco triomfantelijk, toen hij weer één van zijn avonturen vertelde. Ivy lachte maar half mee met de rest terwijl Draco er nog wat verder op in ging. Ze was met haar gedachten heel ergens anders. Gisteravond had ze weer een briefje gekregen van Lucius en volgens Samantha werd het nu tijd om te kijken hoe trouw hij was. Ivy twijfelde of het op zo'n manier moest, maar volgens Samantha was het de enige manier. Hem kwaad maken zodat hij iets zou zeggen, waaruit ze kon opmaken dat het allemaal om de krachten van Samantha ging.

_Waarom gaat het allemaal om haar, _dacht Ivy toen. _Waarom kan het nooit om mij gaan? Het is altijd; 'mijn naam is Samantha' , of 'Samantha heeft dat gedaan'._

Ivy wist dat ze onredelijk was, want zíj was degene die haar lichaam had afgepakt en nu gebruikte. Zelfs al was Samantha het er niet mee eens. Ze wilde een naam maken voor zichzelf. Ze wilde op een gegeven moment kunnen zeggen; ik ben Ivy. Maar ze durfde niet. Nu kon ze plezier maken en herrie schoppen, zonder dat zíj, Ivy, de schuld kreeg. Altijd was het Samantha die de schuld kreeg en dat was een fijn gevoel voor Ivy. Ze had geen verantwoordelijkheid.

Haar oog viel op Evelien, die vanuit een hoekje naar de groep kinderen bij het haardvuur zat te kijken. Evelien had wat in de gaten, wist Ivy. Maar Ivy wist ook dat Evelien te onzeker en te bang was om ooit iets tegen haar te beginnen. Ze gaf haar een spottende glimlach. Evelien zou nooit tot de elite die nu in de leren stoelen zaten behoren. Ze kwam ook nooit meer op haar kamer. Nee, Samantha's kamer, want Ivy was er niet. Ivy bestond niet. Er was enkel Samantha. Samantha die nu wat meer lol maakte dan gewoonlijk. Samantha, die herrie schopte. Samantha die haar opdroeg om het dagboek met de brief erin te laten slingeren. De laatste keer dat zij haar wat kon opdragen, beloofde Ivy aan zichzelf en ze wachtte tot enkel Draco en zij nog in de leerlingenkamer waren. Ze wist dat Draco altijd als laatste naar bed ging en na een overdreven gaap wenste ze hem goedenacht en liep naar de slaapzalen. Voor de ingang naar de slaapzalen van de jongens, legde ze het dagboek neer, de glanzende letters van haar naam naar boven. Draco zou niet weten wie 'Ivy' was, maar daar zou hij snel genoeg achter komen.

Ivy liep de trappen op naar haar kamer. Naar Samantha's kamer. Niets was van Ivy en dat zat haar toch wel dwars. Ze keek de kamer rond. Overal stonden herinneringen van Samantha. Boeken, foto's, sieraden. Overal was de hand van Samantha te zien. Ivy was het zat. Alles ergerde haar. Kwaad begon ze meubels te verplaatsen, maar ze stootte telkens op één ding dat absoluut niet bij haar hoorde: de piano. De prachtige vleugel waar Ivy niets mee kon. Ze gleed met haar vingers over de toetsen en drukte er één in. Een volmaakt zuivere toon klonk door de kamer, want het kon niet anders of het was magisch gestemd.

"Wat moet ik toch met jou?" mompelde ze terwijl ze nog eens rond de piano liep.

Duivelse gedachtes kwamen er in haar op en ergens binnenin haar hoorde ze een stemmetje protesteren. Een stem die ze negeerde.

"Iets van jou voor iets van mij," zei ze tevreden. "Wacht maar wat ik met dit dingetje kan doen als je gelijk hebt en Lucius mij verlaat."

* * *

Evelien zag hoe Samantha haar een spottende blik toe wierp en meteen ging er een belletje bij haar rinkelen. Samantha keek nooit naar haar. Ze lette nooit op haar, behalve als ze wat van plan was en dat was ze nu ook. Ze wist het zeker.

Evelien trok zich terug in een uiterst donker hoekje van de leerlingenkamer, waar ze zeker was dat niemand haar zou zien. Niemand. Ze had deze plaats vaker gebruikt om niet gezien te worden en ze gebruikte hem steeds vaker om Samantha in de gaten te houden.

Eindelijk zag Evelien hoe Samantha overdreven gapend op stond en naar de trappen die naar de slaapzalen leidden liep. Evelien wachtte even tot ze haar volgde. Er leek niets aan de hand tot ze zag dat Samantha afboog naar de jongensslaapzalen. Evelien keek even besluiteloos om zich heen. Ze ging toen weer een paar trappen naar beneden en wachtte tot ze Samantha hoorde.

Dat duurde echter niet zo lang en snel liep Evelien ook de gang in naar de jongensslaapzalen. Daar zag ze een boek op de grond liggen en Evelien pakte het op. Het had een mooie fluwelen kaft. 'Dagboek van Ivy' stond erop.

_Wie is Ivy? _Vroeg Evelien zich toen af, maar ze wist dat ze geen tijd had. Draco kon er elk moment aankomen. Ze opende het boek en bladerde erdoorheen. Het was echter leeg.

_Waarschijnlijk een of andere spreuk waardoor ik het niet kan lezen, _dacht Evelien, maar ze was niet meer geïnteresseerd in de inhoud van het boek, dat ze niet kon lezen, toen er een briefje uit viel. Nieuwsgierig pakte ze het op.

_Mijn liefste, _begon het briefje en verward las Evelien het korte briefje door.

_Donderdag, 22:00_

_Veel liefs, Lucius_

Snel legde ze het boek weer op de grond, met het briefje ertussen en rende de gang uit. Ze botste bijna tegen Draco aan, die haar grondig vervloekte – gelukkig had hij zijn staf niet in de hand – , maar ze snelde door na een snelle 'sorry'. De woorden van het briefje spookten door haar hoofd.

_Morgen was het donderdag. __Lucius. Lucius Malfidus? __Waarom wil Samantha dat Draco dat vind? Kwam het wel van Samantha? Wie is Ivy? _

* * *

Ivy liep zenuwachtig naar haar afspraakje met Lucius. Ze wist niet wat Draco gedaan had. Ze wist niet óf hij het dagboek wel had gevonden en óf hij het wel had gelezen. Laat staan dat ze wist of hij zijn vader wel had geuilt zodat haar plan zou slagen. Hij moest zijn vader, Lucius, laten weten dat zij ook een oogje had op Severus Sneep, zodat hij misschien, heel misschien wel zo kwaad zou worden dat hij iets zou zeggen, waaruit zijn op kon maken of het hem om háár ging of om Samantha's krachten. Een plan met heel veel 'als' en Ivy twijfelde nu of het wel zo'n goed idee geweest was om akkoord te gaan met het plan. Maar na het visioen in het kistje wist ze dat ze het móest doen. Het ging om Samantha's krachten en ze had gelijk, het waren nu ook háár krachten. Het kistje had heel goed laten zien dát haar krachten afgenomen konden worden en tot welke prijs: de dood.

Nu liep Ivy over het doodstille grasveld. Het was koud, maar dat voelde ze niet door de warmhoud-spreuk die ze over zichzelf had uitgesproken. Ze durfde niet om te kijken of ze gevolgd werd, dus hield ze haar blik strak op het punt gericht waar ze heen moest – het kruis in het bos. Pas nadat ze het pikdonkere bos in was gelopen durfde ze snel even over haar schouder te kijken naar de ingang van het kasteel en ja hoor: ze zag een schim de school verlaten en het grasveld oversteken. Een vluchtige glimlach gleed over haar gezicht, maar die verdween door de zenuwen die ze nu kreeg. Ze wachtte op Lucius Malfidus, niet wetend of zijn zoon hem had ingelicht over haar 'affaire' met Severus Sneep, zijn rivaal. Zo stond het immers beschreven in het dagboek dat ze had achtergelaten.

Wat Ivy echter niet wist, was dat de schim die ze de school had zien verlaten, ook werd gevolgd.

* * *

Evelien had al een aantal theorieën bedacht tegen de tijd dat in de brief Lucius Malfidus af had gesproken met Samantha, of Ivy, wie dat ook was. Het zou kunnen dat Samantha de brief had gestolen van een Ivy en het Draco wilde laten weten dat zijn vader vreemd ging. Of het dagboek en de brief waren van Ivy, de persoon in Samantha. Beide theorieën waren erg overtuigend, dus ze besloot om er zelf achter te komen. Niet door het te vragen, maar door het met haar eigen ogen te zien. Ze had de hele avond Draco in de gaten gehouden en toen zij hem de slaapzalen had zien verlaten, was zij hem gevolgd.

Evelien keek hoe Draco het bos in verdween, ergens links van de plek waar Samantha het bos in was gegaan. Zij besloot om het bos dan maar ergens rechts van Samantha te betreden, zodat ze niet wéér tegen Draco op zou botsen. Nadat ze haar haren had bedekt met de capuchon van haar zwarte cape stak ze snel het grasveld over en ging het bos binnen. Daar schrok ze even van de duisternis, maar ze durfde geen licht te maken, uit angst dat Samantha het zou zien. Of door wie, of wat, dan ook. Ze was blij dat de sneeuw was gesmolten, anders zou ze juist wel opvallen met zwarte kleding aan. Ze sloop naar de plek waar ze stemmen vandaan hoorde komen en gluurde tussen de bladeren door naar het tweetal op de kleine open plek. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze Samantha herkende die met Lucius Malfidus op een kleedje zat en hem druiven aan het voeren was bij magisch licht. Haar hersenen werkten op volle toeren terwijl ze vol verbazing zag hoe Samantha en Malfidus elkaar zoenden.  
_Ivy is dus de persoon in Samantha, _was de eerste gedachte die bij haar op kwam. _Waarom zou ze willen dat Draco dit zag? Waarom zou ze Draco tegen zich op willen zetten? Wat stond er in het dagboek?_

Maar Evelien had geen antwoorden. Ze kon alleen maar kijken hoe Lucius Malfidus Samantha bij de hand nam en ze samen met een knal verdwijnselden. Even bleef ze doodstil zitten, niet wetend wat te doen. Juist toen ze besloot dat het tijd werd om naar Perkamentus te gaan, zag ze iets glanzen op de grond, bij een boom. Er was niemand meer op de kleine open plek en ze liep er voorzichtig op af. Fronsend pakte ze de foto's op.

"Lumos," fluisterde ze, om de foto's beter te kunnen bekijken en ze zag dat ze van Samantha waren.

"Wat doe jij hier?" klonk plots een stem en ze draaide zich met een ruk om. Achter haar stond Draco Malfidus, zijn toverstaf op haar gericht, klaar om haar te vervloeken.

"Jij was dus degene die tegen me op botste. Ik had het kunnen weten." siste hij. "Eén woord hierover tegen wie dan ook…"

Evelien schudde meewarig haar hoofd.

"Ik ben even verbaasd als jij," zei ze. "Ik zal niets zeggen."

Draco keek haar even scheef aan.

"Wat is hier aan de hand, wie is Ivy?" vroeg Draco na een stilte, waarin hij duidelijk had zitten denken.

"Degene die je net bij je vader zag," antwoordde Evelien.

"Denk je nou echt dat ik gek ben?" vroeg hij woedend. "Dat was Samantha."

"Dat was Samantha niet," zei Evelien en keek naar de foto's. "Ivy is de persoon die haar lichaam over heeft genomen."

"Ik snap het niet," zei Draco verward en zijn toverstaf ging omlaag. Hij zag er nu uit als een verdwaald jongetje en Evelien kreeg medelijden met hem. Ze vergat echter niet wie hij was.

"Het enige dat je hoeft te weten is dat dát niet Samantha was," zei ze stellig. "Dat was Ivy, wie ze ook is."

Draco keek haar bedenkelijk aan. Toen zag Evelien wat hij in zijn andere hand hield: het dagboek. De gouden letters glansden in het maanlicht. Haar nieuwsgierigheid werd sterker dan haar verlegenheid en ze besloot het gewoon te vragen, al zou ze het vreemd vinden als Draco de inhoud wel had kunnen lezen. Het was haar immers niet gelukt.

"Wat stond er in het dagboek?" vroeg Evelien.

Draco haalde somber zijn schouders op.

"Niet veel, enkel heel veel hartjes en Sneeps naam," zei hij verbitterd.

Dat zette Evelien toch wel aan het denken.

_Hij kon het dus wel lezen! _Dacht Evelien verbaasd. _Dat betekend dus dat het haar bedoeling was dat hij de inhoud kon lezen. In het dagboek stond dus een liefdesverklaring voor Sneep, terwijl ze nu een afspraak had met Lucius. En ze wilde dat Draco het allebei wist. Daarom had ze het dagboek achter gelaten zodat hij het zou vinden, samen met de brief met de afspraak met Lucius. _

_Maar waarom? Waarom zou ze willen dat Draco het wist? _Evelien stond voor een raadsel. Letterlijk en figuurlijk. Draco Malfidus keek haar woedend en ook gekwetst aan. Natuurlijk, het is niet leuk om erachter te komen dat je vader vreemd ging met iemand van je eigen leeftijd, of zo goed als.

Evelien kon maar één oplossing vinden en dat zei ze ook. Ze dacht dat Draco de recht had om het te weten.

"Ik denk, dat ze wil dat jij jou vader laat weten dat ze een oogje heeft op Sneep," zei Evelien.

Draco keek haar verbluft aan.

"Ze heeft me hierheen gelokt, zodat ik kon zien hoe mijn vader vreemd gaat?" vroeg hij ongelovig. "En dan wil ze ook nog dat ik mijn eigen vader vertel dat zíj ook vreemd gaat?"

Evelien keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en haalde haar schouders op.

"Dat lijkt erop dat ze me wil gebruiken!" riep Draco woedend. "Nee, ik doe daar niet aan mee!"

Kwaad gooide hij het dagboek op de grond en liep met grote passen weg. Peinzend keek Evelien naar het dagboek en raapte het uiteindelijk op. In gedachten verzonken liep ze terug naar het kasteel.

* * *

**Cicillia** - Hey, ik heb het einde aangepast... is het beter nu? 


	46. Je moet me vergeten

Eindelijk! Inspiratie! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk denk ik wel 5 keer getypt, maar nooit was het zoals ik het wilde en aangezien ik dit best wel een belangrijk hoofdstuk vind... Ik wilde het niet al te voorspelbaar maken... dus eh... Maargoed. Ik ben nu eindelijk tevreden en ik hoop jullie ook...

**Vliertjevampiertje - **ik haat je niet, maar het leek me ook leuk om het vanuit Ivy's standpunt te zien :p Je wordt op je wenken bediend: meer Samantha dit hoofdstuk

**cicillia - **alsjeblieft...

**Hermelien Griffel - **Gelukkig! Ik vond het toch best moeilijk om vanuit Evelien te schrijven, maar wel heel erg leuk!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 46  
Je moet me vergeten

* * *

Het afspraakje met Malfidus ging niet zoals ik had verwacht. Hij had er met geen woord over een verontrustende brief die hij had gekregen of dat hij iets had gehoord wat hem niet aanstond. Helemaal niets. Had hij de brief wel gekregen? Had Draco hem wel een brief gestuurd? De hele afspraak lang was ik gespannen. Ivy ook en Lucius Malfidus scheen het te merken, want hij vroeg verscheidende malen of er iets aan de hand was. Ivy wimpelde de vraag af met een smoes over "het drukke schoolleven" en "de ondraaglijke hoeveelheden huiswerk" die bovendien "nergens op slaan", zoals zij dat zo mooi kon zeggen.

Ik werd toch wel verontrust. Draco was de schakel in heel mijn plan. Wat nou als hij had besloten dat hij er niets mee te maken wilde hebben en gewoon niet was komen kijken op de tijd van de afspraak? Wat als iemand anders het dagboek had gevonden?  
Ivy leek mijn spanning ook te voelen. Ze werd steeds sneller geïrriteerd en snauwde iedereen af die haar voor de voeten liep. Het ging zelfs zover dat ze haar toverstaf trok en andere leerlingen aan de kant veegde met vervloekingen. Sneep was echter in de buurt en ze kreeg snel straf voor een hele week; trofeeën poetsen, zonder magie en daar lette hij wel op. Hij controleerde ook of alle trofeeën wel schoon genoeg waren en als ze niet schoon waren, zorgde hij ervoor dat ze opnieuw kon beginnen met de hele reeks die ze die avond had gedaan.

Maar niet alleen hij gaf haar straf. Ivy was geshockeerd toen professor Stronk haar een extra strafopdracht meegaf omdat ze haar huiswerk weer eens niet had gedaan en ook Banning was niet meer zo snel tevreden.

Al met al kreeg Ivy het opeens heel erg druk. Ze was vaak tot laat in de nacht bezig met huiswerk en strafwerk en dat, samen met de terugkerende nachtmerries over de lange gang, vrat aan haar energie: ze werd lusteloos.

_Misschien is dat waarom ze zoveel werk krijgt, _dacht ik een keer toen ze zich half omver liet lopen door een zesdejaars en niets deed. _Misschien proberen ze haar zo moe te maken dat ze gewoon geen zin meer heeft om herrie te schoppen!_

Maar of dat de rede was, daar zou ik nooit achter kunnen komen. Het zorgde er in ieder geval ook voor dat ze niet meer naar haar volgende afspraakje met Lucius Malfidus kon. Ze moest een uil terug sturen dat ze helaas niet kon komen wegens haar straf voor Transfiguratie. Het volgende briefje klonk echter wat dringender, maar ook die afspraak moest ze spijtvol verzetten door de uitgelopen bijles van Sneep, wat ook steeds vaker voorkwam. Hij had de neiging gekregen na te kijken wat ze voor huiswerk had gedaan en vaak moest ze het ter plekke verbeteren. Ik vertikte het om haar te helpen. Ze wilde toch niet meer naar mij luisteren?

Toen kwam het derde briefje en daar schrok Ivy toch wel van.

_Ivy,_

_Ik wil je nu zien!_

Meer stond er niet, maar hoe eisend dit briefje ook was, Ivy moest hem weer teleurstellen: haar opstel voor toverdranken was niet goed en ze moest het morgen voor acht uur inleveren, anders kreeg ze straks weer een week straf.

Door al die drukte en stress merkte ze echter niet dat Draco afstandelijker was geworden. Hij lachte niet meer om haar grapjes en vaak liep hij weg als Ivy bij zijn groepje kwam staan. Ik verdacht hem er ook van een eerstejaars te laten uitglijden over een magische waterplas, juist toen Ivy het kind had bedreigd en Sneep (weer) in de buurt was. Dat, samen met de dringende briefjes van Lucius Malfidus, sterkte mijn vertrouwen in het plan.

_Hij heeft dus toch in de gaten dat er iets aan de hand is tussen Ivy en zijn vader_ e_n hij heeft in ieder geval íets gestuurd, _dacht ik hoopvol toen Draco haar een vernietigende blik over de tafel heen wierp, maar een andere gedachte maakte me weer aan het twijfelen. _Maar misschien heeft Ivy hem gewoon geïrriteerd en mist Lucius Malfidus haar alleen._

Aan de twijfel kwam in ieder geval snel een einde, want dezelfde avond, toen Ivy terug in haar kamer kwam, uitgeput van nog een paar tientallen trofeeën poetsen, lag er nog een briefje op haar te wachten. Zuchtende bleef ze er nog even naar staren. Bedenkend wat ze hem nu weer voor smoes zou moeten sturen, maar zodra ze de brief uit de envelop haalde, leek het alsof de grond onder haar verdween en er een haak zich vastgreep net achter haar navel, haar door een wirwar van donkere kleuren trekkend. Toen haar voeten weer vaste grond vonden, wankelde ze even. Verdwaasd keek ze rond, terwijl de brief uit haar trillende vinger viel. Rillend in de gure wind zag ze hoe een donkere schaduw tussen de bomen bewoog.

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg Ivy geschrokken en wreef in haar handen om wat warmte te krijgen. "Wie…?"

Maar ze hoefde haar zin niet af te maken. De schaduw van de man stapte tussen de bomen vandaan en maakte licht. Ze keek recht in twee bekende grijsblauwe ogen.

"Schat, waarom…" begon ze te vragen, maar Lucius Malfidus onderbrak haar.

"Ik ben niet degene die iets uit te leggen heeft," zei hij ijzig en toen besefte ik dat hij het wist. Mijn plannetje was gelukt.

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt…" probeerde Ivy.

Hij tastte in één van zijn zakken en haalde er een brief uit die hij haar gaf. Het was een kort briefje en niet ondertekend, maar toch herkende ik het handschrift. Het was van Evelien!

_Er is iets wat u moet weten…_

_Laat haar maar denken dat Evelien niets durft te ondernemen. Wie weet waar ze me nog meer mee kan helpen! _Dacht ik gniffelend.

"Nou? Is er iets wat ik moet weten?" vroeg Malfidus dreigend, maar Ivy kon hem niet aankijken. Ze kon haar ogen niet afhouden van het briefje.

"Ik weet niet… Als het gaat over die keren dat ik niet kon, dat was alleen maar omdat professor Sneep…"

Maar weer onderbrak Malfidus haar.  
"Professor Sneep," hij spuugde de naam uit, terwijl hij een boek uit zijn jas haalde en het voor haar op de grond gooide. Het viel juist open op een pagina waar twee grote 'S'-en in een groot hart waren getekend.

"Dat was ik al kwijt…" zei Ivy zwakjes, want dat kon niets anders zijn dan het dagboek over professor Sneep. Malfidus kwam echter met grote stappen op haar af gelopen en Ivy wankelde geschrokken achteruit, tot ze met haar rug tegen een oeroude, grote boom stond. Malfidus plaatste zijn handen aan weerszijden van haar en sloot haar zo in. Ze kon niet weg en ik voelde Ivy's hart tekeer gaan in haar, of mijn, borst.

_Ivy is echt bang! _Realiseerde ik me en daar schrok ik wel van. _Ze is anders nooit bang! Ik hoop maar dat ze zichzelf bij elkaar kan houden, voor het geval hij te ver gaat!_

"Heb ik je niet geleerd dat je alleen van mijn bent?" siste hij en mijn twijfel was meteen weg. Dat zou Ivy zich nooit zomaar laten zeggen en ik kreeg gelijk. Opstandig keek ze hem fel aan.

"Ik ben van niemand," siste ze terug.

Zij ogen schoten vuur van kwaadheid en zijn hand schoot naar haar haren, waarmee hij haar hoofd opzij trok.

"Mis, je bent van mij," zei hij in haar oor en kuste haar hals. "Van mij alleen."

Ik voelde Ivy sidderen onder zijn kussen en ik was bang dat ze zichzelf zou verliezen.

'_Nee Ivy!' _riep ik. _Niet toegeven. Denk aan het plan! Onthoud dat hij het alleen maar doet om mijn krachten. Om jou krachten! _

Ik voelde toen kwaadheid opborrelen bij haar en haar hand flitste naar zijn gezicht, waar ze rode striemen achterliet met haar nagels. In een vloeiende beweging duwde ze hem van zich af, maar hij had haar haren nog vast en hij sleurde haar op de grond. Met zijn lichaam hield hij haar op de grond vastgepint.

"Ik weet niet wat je allemaal met die slijmbal van een Sneep hebt gedaan, maar het wordt tijd dat ik ook wat krijg," zei hij met een duivelse grijns en terwijl hij met zijn ene hand haar polsen boven haar hoofd gevangen hield, scheurde hij met zijn andere hand haar t-shirt open.

"Dat klink alsof je thuis niet genoeg krijgt," zei Ivy bitter en spuugde in zijn gezicht. "Hoe is het met je vrouw? Zit ze nog steeds braaf op je te wachten? Wanneer krijgt zíj te horen wat je allemaal uithaalt?"

Zijn grijns verdween terwijl hij de spuug van zijn wang af haalde en daarmee verslapte hij zijn greep op haar polsen net genoeg voor Ivy om haar elleboog omhoog in zijn gezicht te stoten. Er klonk een misselijkmakend gekraak en Malfidus greep in pijn naar zijn neus. Dit was de kans voor Ivy om hem van haar af te duwen en op te staan.

'_Nu is je kans! Vraag het hem, recht voor zijn raap!' _spoorde ik Ivy aan, haar ondertussen bewonderend om haar kalmte en doelgerichtheid.

"Het ging nooit om mij," ze en ze spuugde de woorden uit alsof ze giftig waren. Malfidus nam even de tijd om op te staan, het vuil van zijn kleding ze vegen en zijn neus met een gemompelde spreuk te helen.

"Natuurlijk ging het niet om jou. Waarom zou het om jou gaan?" vroeg hij nonchalant terwijl hij het resterende bloed met een zakdoek van zijn gezicht af haalde. "Maar toen ik achter de eigenschappen van het Kristal kwam, wist ik meteen dat ik je te vriend moest houden."

Ik voelde de onzekerheid in Ivy komen toen hij haar recht aankeek met zijn staalblauwe ogen en zijn hooghartige glimlach en ze hield krampachtig de scheur in haar t-shirt bijeen.

"Ik zou je ooit nog eens kunnen gebruiken," vervolgde hij. "En ik had gelijk."

Onwillekeurig voelde ik medelijden voor Ivy. Ze had van deze man gehouden, want ik voelde de pijn die zij nu voelde en ik wist dat hij haar helemaal ging vernederen, kleineren met zijn stroom van arrogante woorden. Die tegelijk de waarheid waren.

De pijn van Ivy moest op Ivy's gezicht te zien zijn geweest, want de hooghartige glimlach werd vervangen door een arrogante grijns.

"Wat?" vroeg hij, gespeeld verrast. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik zou kunnen houden van een slang? Want meer ben je in feite niet. Een slang in het lichaam van een mooi meisje. Zonder mij had je niet eens een lichaam gehad. Zonder mij ben je niets en zonder Samantha Sanders ben je niemand. Zelfs ze magie is niet van jou. Die heb je ook maar gekregen van een of andere middeleeuwse gek en op Zweinstein zullen ze daar snel genoeg achter komen. Ze zullen er achter komen wie je bent. Wát je werkelijk bent en dan weten ze niet hoe snel ze van je af moeten komen. Je zult daar niet meer welkom zijn, want je hebt hen bedrogen. Je hebt hen voorgehouden dat je Samantha Sanders bent. De brave Zwadderaar. Maar dat zul je niet meer zo lang vol kunnen houden. Ze zullen je ontmaskeren."

Hij kwam een kleine stap dichterbij, maar Ivy liet hem niet dichterbij komen en zette een stapje naar achter.

"En waar moet je dan heen?" vroeg hij gespeeld medelijdend. "Waar moet je heen zonder mij? Je kan niets, je bent niemand en niemand zal je willen hebben."

Ivy was helemaal uit het veld geslagen en kon hem alleen maar met grote ogen aankijken. Ogen vol angst, twijfel en onzekerheid.

"Blijf bij mij," zei hij toen met een geruststellende stem en hij spreidde zijn armen uitnodigend. "Heers met mij. De wereld zal aan onze voeten liggen."

Ik voelde verlangen opborrelen bij Ivy en de twijfel begon te verdwijnen.

'_Nee Ivy!' _riep ik. _Herinner je wat Evelien heeft gezegd, wat we hebben gezien in het kistje.'_

Mijn opzet was geluk, want ik voelde wantrouwen opkomen. Ze slikte even om haar stem weer te vinden.

"Je weet net zo goed als ik dat ik de overdracht niet zou overleven," bracht ze hem ter herinnering, maar hij glimlachte enkel en dat bracht mij ook even van mijn stuk.

"Nee, het zal Samantha doden," zei hij blijkbaar genietend. "Jij zult leven, aan mijn zijde. Als mijn koningin."

_Dat gaat fout! _Schoot er door me heen. _Wat als hij haar over kan halen!_

'_Nee Ivy,'_zei ik waarschuwend. _'Hij zal je verlaten. Nadat hij mijn krachten heeft, heeft hij je niet meer nodig. Denk je nou echt dat hij zijn vrouw gaat verlaten? Waarschijnlijk is ze een volbloed, dat geeft in zijn zieke geest veel meer aanzien dan een slang, zoals hij al heeft gezegd. Of een modderbloedje als ik. Als híj eenmaal heeft wat hij wil, kan het hem helemaal niet meer schelen wat er met je gebeurd!'_

Blijkbaar had mijn kleine speech geholpen, want Ivy zette weer enkele stappen achteruit.

"Hoe kan ik nu zeker weten dat je me niet verlaat?" vroeg ze bitter en schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ben bang dat dit niet gaat werken, schat. Je moet me vergeten."

Het laatste zei ze met een dikke laag sarcasme en ik zag hoe het zijn uitwerking had op Lucius Malfidus. De opmerking moest even inwerken tot zijn gezicht van geamuseerd veranderde in één van razernij. Maar Ivy bleef niet staan om zijn mikpunt te zijn, ze sprintte al richting het kasteel, dat er o, zo veiliger uitzag dan het donkere bos met een razende Dooddoener.

* * *

En? was het niet té voorspelbaar? (behalve dan dat iedereen eigenlijk al wist waar Lucius Malfidus op uit was...)


	47. Geschriften en Gesprekken

Een kort hoofdstukje, omdat ik toch iets wilde posten. Er gebeurd echter wel veel in...

**Kick-Ass Shadow Trinity Maraud...**- hoi! Ach op sommige gebieden kunnen Ivy en Samantha best met elkaar opschieten, op andere weer niet... dat zie je wel weer dit hoofdstuk. Fijn dat het niet te voorspelbaar was!

**HalfBloed Prins aka Schobbejak** - hoeveel hoofdstukken vraag je? Hehe... /_kucht/_ veel... ik hoop dat je een lange adem hebt. Maar we komen wel richting het einde... van het eerste deel... ja, je hoort het goed, er komt nog een deel 2. Ik bedoel, het gaat nu eigenlijk voornamelijk om Ivy niet? Terwijl Samantha eigenlijk nog heel wat in haar mars heeft... Bedankt! Ik hoop dat je het volhoud, want zo'n snelle schrijver ben ik niet metzo'n drukke studie erbij...

**Vliertjevampiertje**- grom foutje ja... hmph... /_denkt/_ hehe... deze hoofdstukken zijn allemaal niet nagekeken... helemaal alleen gedaan dus.. hehe. Fouten maken doe ik nou eenmaal. Ik had laatst die eerste paar hoofdstukken zelf nog eens nagelezen en ik had nogal wat fouten in tegenwoordige tijd en verleden tijd gemaakt... hehe.. maargoed. Bedankt, ik zal het zo eens gaan veranderen. Hoop dat je mijn verhaal toch wel goed vind MET alle fouten...

**cicillia - **tja, ik kan het natuurlijk helemaal nog niet geloven wat er in 6 is gebeurd, voor de mensen die het niet volgen: Sneep. Maar wees niet bang, ik heb al een theorie en daar blijf ik bij, al kan ik de gebeurtenissen in 6 best gebruiken /_denkt/_ hehe... wacht maar!

Zoals ik al zei, een kort hoofdstukje. Winter-dip dus schrijven gebeurd niet zo vloeiend op het moment. Als jullie nog tips hebben of vragen mag je altijd zeggen. Wie weet pas ik het nog voor je aan (of niet cicillia ;) )

Oh enne... sterretjes wil hij niet doen, dus heb ik het maar onderstreept _schuingedrukt _en /slaches/ bij de woorden gebruikt bij dingen die ik op dat moment /_doe/_

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 47  
Geschriften en gesprekken

* * *

De volgende ochtend sleepte Ivy zich doodmoe naar de muziekles. Ze had de hele nacht gehuild, maar ze zou het nooit toegeven als je het haar zou vragen. Dus hoewel ze de hele nacht op was geweest, ging ze gewoon naar de muziekles. Waarom wist ik niet, want meestal ging ze gewoon níet als ze geen zin had, of als ze te moe was. Ze wist heel goed dat ze me pijn deed als ze zong. Ik vroeg me af waaróm het pijn deed als ze zong. Het was dezelfde pijn die ik kreeg als ze een spreuk gebruikte zonder toverstok en dat waren mijn speciale krachten. Was mijn stem dan ook onderdeel van mijn krachten? Ik herinnerde me nog die keer dat Evelien vertelde dat iedereen mijn gil had gehoord. 

Vlak voordat Ivy het lokaal binnen stapte haalde ze even diep adem en rechtte haar schouders. Niemand zou merken dat ze had gehuild die nacht, daar had die spreuk die ze over zichzelf had uitgesproken wel voor gezorgd. Ik dacht ten minste dat ze een spreuk had gebruikt, zonder staf natuurlijk, want ik herinnerde me er weer niets van. Zelfverzekerd stapte ze toen het lokaal binnen en keek rond. De band was al begonnen, ze was zoals gewoonlijk weer te laat. Chris liep ongeduldig heen en weer en liet de gitaristen de grepen zien en de drummer de slag. Toen hij Ivy zag, zuchtte hij en duwde Ivy een blaadje in haar handen. Alleen dat was al vrij ongewoon voor Chris, meestal zei hij uitgebreid goedendag, maar dat noch het afgetobde gezicht viel Ivy op. Ze had alleen oog voor het handschrift van de tekst van het nieuwe lied.

"Wat is dit?" vroeg Ivy achterdochtig, zonder haar ogen van het blaadje te halen.

"Een nieuw nummer," zei Chris haastig en ging ondertussen gewoon verder waar hij mee bezig was.

"Van wie?"

"Evelien," zei hij afwezig.

Ivy keek naar Evelien die er een beetje verloren uitzag. Arme Evelien. Ze hield er helemaal niet van om in de spotlight te staan. Ik vroeg me af hoe vrijwillig ze het nummer had afgegeven en ik zag Lars, die onverhuld trots naar haar stond te kijken. Ik zelf zag natuurlijk niet de blik van haat richting Evelien die op mijn eigen gezicht was verschenen, maar ik voelde wel de verwarring en gekwetstheid. Omdat Evelien alle aandacht kreeg, dacht ik dat het kwam omdat ze jaloers was, dus dacht er verder niet over na en liet de muziekles zonder protesteren over me heen komen.

Zwarte vlekken in mijn geheugen wisselden af met beelden van een normale repetitie, gevuld met vreemde gevoelens van haat, verwarring, verrukking, maar ook achterdocht en ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was totdat Ivy terug ging naar haar kamer en verwoed naar iets begon te zoeken. Toen ze het had gevonden snapte ik het. Vergelijkend hield ze het briefje dat Lucius haar had gegeven naast de tekst van het nieuwe nummer en het handschrift was identiek. Ivy wist van wie het briefje kwam en ik voelde het hard bij Ivy aankomen. Ze was woedend. Woedend op Evelien.

_'Wat maakt het uit, of het nu Draco of Evelien was, je weet nu dat hij je niet wilde,'_ zei ik zo nuchter mogelijk, maar Ivy was niet aanspreekbaar met rede. Haar haatgevoelens waren zo sterk dat ik me afvroeg of ze zich wel in zou kunnen houden als ze Evelien nog een keer zag. Ivy begon te ijsberen en ik voelde hoe ze het ene plannetje na het andere aan het bedenken was.

_'Het is niet Evelien's schuld, haar moet je niet hebben!'_ probeerde ik nogmaals. _'Lucius is de schuld van alles. Hij heeft je misleid!' _

"En toch…" zei Ivy en stond stil terwijl ze uit het raam staarde.

_'Nee, daar hebben we het al over gehad. Hij wilde je alleen gebruiken'_

"Maar hij hield al van me voordat ik jou kenden," zei ze weifelend.

_'Nee Ivy, hij houdt niet van je. Hij heeft nooit van je gehouden. Hij deed maar alsof, zodat hij je ooit eens een keer kon gebruiken,'_ zei ik.

"Maar"

_'Nee, niks maar,'_ zei ik stellig. _'Het heeft jaren geduurd voordat hij de ketting aan mij heeft gegeven. Hij had al lang een ander lichaam kunnen vinden na dat vorige van je' _

Toen viel er iets bij me te binnen en ik kreeg een onheilspellend gevoel over me.

_'Waarom verliet je dat lichaam eigenlijk?'_ vroeg ik nog voor Ivy meer tegen kon sputteren.

"Nou, het was op," zei ze kort.

_'Op? Hoezo op?'_ vroeg ik lichtelijk in paniek. Straks was mijn lichaam ook op!

"Nou, je ziel hoort bij je gegeven lichaam. Je ziel kan eigenlijk wel zonder je lichaam, maar je lichaam niet zonder ziel," zei ze, terwijl ze nog steeds uit het raam keek. "Nou ja, behalve zonder één of andere spreuk"

_'En in dit geval? Ik bedoel, ik ben het lichaam nog niet uit,'_ vroeg ik, nog steeds angstig, maar al iets meer gerustgesteld.

"Ik heb geen idee," zei ze koel en liep toen op het raam af. 'Maar hoe lang…' Ivy haalde haar schouders op.

"De vorige haalde net een jaar"

Toen zag ik dat ze niet naar of uit het raam keek, maar naar de vensterbank.

"Hoe…" vroeg Ivy een beetje verwilderd terwijl ze het houten kistje oppakte en bekeek. Het donkere hout glansde in het late zonlicht. Nergens aan was te zien dat Ivy hem niet zo heel lang geleden in het vuur had gegooid in Sneep's kantoor.

* * *

Het moment datIvy Evelien weer zou zien kwam echter sneller dan ik had gedacht en ik had gehoopt dat Ivy haar pas weer zou zien als ze wat afgekoeld was. Ik voelde haar broeden op een plan terwijl ze die zelfde avond nog richting het lokaal van de SVP liep en ik probeerde nog wat rede in haar te praten, maar het hielp niet.

"Ik kan haar al niet uitstaan en nu is ze ook nog de rede waarom Lucius me heeft verlaten," siste ze en ze duwde de deur open.

_'Maar jíj hebt hem verlaten, hij heeft jou niet verlaten,'_ zei ik wanhopig, maar ze luisterde niet naar mij. Ze stond naar Evelien te staren die aan het duelleren was met Marcel. Ze deed het erg goed en hoewel Marcel ook erg vooruit was gegaan, was hij geen partij voor haar, maar Ivy had daar geen oog voor. Haat borrelde op en ik zette me schrap: ze had haar toverstok niet getrokken, dus ik nam aan dat ze een spreuk ging uitspreken zonder staf, een spreuk om Evelien pijn te doen, echt pijn.

_Nee, dacht ik, nee, niet Evelien! Pas op Evelien!_

Maar ik kon niets doen en Evelien kon me niet horen. Ik wendde me af van het tafereel, weigerde ernaar te kijken en zette me schrap toen ik de 'hand' voelde komen. Plots voelde ik mezelf gloeien en zag ik alles door een rode mist, maar toen ik mezelf af ging vragen wat het was, was het verdwenen. Door mijn eigen verwarring heen voelde ik de verwarring van Ivy en ik keek het lokaal door naar Evelien. Er was niets gebeurd. Ivy had geen spreuk gebruikt. Iedereen was nog bezig met het oefenen van spreuken en niemand lette op Ivy. Of was het mislukt?

Ivy's verwarring maakte plaats voor woede en ze greep naar haar toverstaf die ze op de grote boekenkast richtte. Met een welgemikte spreuk liet ze hem wankelen en iedereen gilde en rende uit de weg. Echter Marcel had juist door Evelien's verdediging kunnen breken en had haar verlamd. Ik kon alleen maar toekijken hoe de kast bovenop haar viel en terwijl meisjes gilden om de ziekenzaal en madam Plijster, probeerden de jongens de kast op te tillen. Behalve Harry, die keek vol ongeloof hoe Ivy langzaam en zelfvoldaan haar staf wegstopte. Zijn ogen schoten vuur terwijl hij met grote stappen op haar af kwam lopen. Ivy liet zich echter niet intimideren en keek hem recht in de ogen terwijl er nog een zelfverzekerd glimlachje op haar lippen lag.

"Ik weet niet wat er met je aan de hand is, maar ik wil je hier nooit meer zien," zei hij grommend, maar Ivy trok enkel haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Doe haar veel beterschap," zei Ivy en liep het lokaal uit. Ik was te ontdaan om iets te zeggen.

"Wacht maar, hem krijg ik ook nog wel," siste Ivy tussen haar tanden door.

_'Wat had je dan verwacht?'_ riep ik woedend toen ik over de schok heen was. _'Dat Harry je gewoon nog toe zou laten? Nadat je zoiets hebt gedaan? Ze kan wel zwaar gewond zijn! Nee, ze kan wel dood zijn!'  
_  
Ivy kon geen antwoord geven, want Omber kwam langs, die haar vriendelijk groette. Ik wist echter niet dat die ontmoeting Ivy weer aan het denken had gezet, want haar antwoord schokte me zo dat ik het voorval alweer snel was vergeten.

"Dan krijgt ze eindelijk wat ze wil?" was haar antwoord.

* * *

De zondagmiddag dwaalde Ivy rusteloos door het kasteel. Mijn gesmeek om naar Evelien te gaan werd genegeerd, maar op haar kamer blijven wilde ook ze niet. Het vreemde kistje trok telkens haar aandacht en ze kreeg er een beetje een vreemd gevoel van. Dat kistje was belangrijk en Ivy had het idee dat het bij Samantha's krachten hoorde. Eerst zou ze van Samantha's krachten af moeten komen voordat ze het kistje kon vernietigen. Ze had al een idee hoe ze dat voor elkaar kon krijgen en ze liep naar het lokaal van de man die maar al te bereid was om haar van haar kleine probleempje af te helpen. Hij liet bijna dagelijks merken hoe geïnteresseerd hij wel niet was. 

Toen ze een hoek omsloeg naar zijn lokaal, schoot ze echter snel weer terug. Niemand minder dan professor Perkamentus stond voor de deur naar Chris' lokaal. Ivy hoorde hoe de deur werd geopend en begroetingen werden uitgewisseld. "Het spijt me professor dat ik na…" begon Chris, maar werd onderbroken door Perkamentus.

"Laten we eerst maar eens rustig gaan zitten, beste Christiaan," zei hij kalm. "Ik zie dat je een zware tijd achter de rug hebt gehad"  
_  
Zware tijd?_ Dacht ik verbaasd. _Met de muziekles gisteren? Hij zag er inderdaad erg vermoeid uit.  
_  
Toen de deur met een zachte klik werd gesloten snelde Ivy eropaf.

_'Hij heeft vast een fluikspreuk op de deur gebruikt, hij wil vast niet dat er iemand meeluistert als Chris zo'n zware tijd achter de rug heeft gehad,'_ zei ik schamper.

"Dan weet ik wel wat anders," zei Ivy en liep berekenend een aantal passen van de deur vandaan en richtte haar toverstok op een steen dicht bij de vloer.

"Evanesco," zei ze en ik zag metverbaasd hoe de steen verween en Ivy er rustig bij ging zitten.

'Daar zou ik nou nooit op zijn gekomen,' zei ik bewonderend toen ik de stemmen van Perkamentus en Chris hoorde.

"…het zal nog wel even kunnen duren," zei Chris.

"We hebben nog wel tijd. Ondertussen houden we Samantha goed in de gaten," zei Perkamentus.

"Maar hoe wilt u ervoor zorgen dat ze de ketting draagt?" vroeg Chris en hij klonk vermoeid. "En hoe kun je er dan zeker van zijn dat de indringer in het kristal gaat? Je kunt niet nadat Samantha in het kristal is opgesloten zomaar de andere doden en Samantha's ziel terug in het lichaam stoppen, het lichaam kan niet zonder ziel en is daarna onleefbaar!"

Perkamentus gaf echter geen antwoord en ik beeldde me in hoe hij Chris zijn alwetende glimlachje schonk. Chris zuchtte.

"Als het kristal klaar is zullen ze het persoonlijk komen brengen," zei hij berustend. "Ze waren niet zo blij om me daar weer te zien"

"Het is wel goed, Chris," zei Perkamentus warm. "Ik ben toch blij dat je er weer een keer geweest bent"

"Ja, nu weet ik ten minste zeker dat ik daar niet thuis hoor," antwoordde Chris met een halve lach. Het klonk als een afscheid en snel toverde Ivy de steen weer terug met een gefluisterde 'Aparecium' en zorgde ervoor dat ze weg was voordat de deur weer werd geopend.

Terwijl Ivy terug liep naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, spookte het gesprek door mijn hoofd en gaf me hoop. Ze hadden dus in de gaten dat er iets was, misschien was het Evelien wel die hen erop had gewezen. Het maakte mij niet uit. Wat mij een warm gevoel bezorgde was dat het hén wel wat uit maakte. Ze zouden me helpen. Hopelijk nog voordat mijn lichaam 'op' was.

* * *

reviews reviews (lekker irritant bezig) 


	48. Plannen met lingerie

**_ik heb net HS 48 en 49 samengevoegd, omdat hs 48 nogal kort was.._**

**Witchy-Piper**- Bedankt voor je review! Ik hoop niet dat je denk dat het al af is... want dat is het nog niet!

**Zaagplank Daafje** - _bloos_ Dank je! Waar Chris uit hangt, komen jullie nog wel te weten. Ooit... hehe... Bedankt voor je review!

**Rush stuck in the Matrix**/Granger Girl 14 /Kick-Ass Shadow Trinity Marauder Girl- Ohké, duidelijk hehe... Ik kopiëer je naam gewoon, is nog minder typen... hehe...

**Vliertjevampiertje**- hehe.. typfouten... achja... Ik hoop dat het duidelijk wordt in dit hoofdstuk!

**Tinusz -** Jup, I remember! Sneep komt er zeker nog wel in voor hehe... Bedankt voor je review! Vind ik altijd leuk hier... kijk mijn teller! _trots_ 127!

**YasjeYasmine** - Welkom hier! Hihi.. kon je je echt niet meer inhouden he? Bedankt voor je review hier!

**Enelaya**- Bedankt voor je review! Ja, soms duurt het nogal lang met het updaten... heb het gewoon druk... maar het blijft in mijn hoofd tot ik alles helemaal heb geschreven! Anders word ik gek. Hoe lang het ook duurt, je kunt een update verwachten!

Iedereen bedankt! Veel plezier met het volgende hoofdstuk!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 48  
Plannen met Lingerie

* * *

Het gesprek tussen Chris en Perkamentus bleef zich in mijn hoofd afspelen.

_Ze hadden het echt over een kristal gehad. Een kristal en een zware reis die Chris had gemaakt. Waar naartoe? Ergens waar hij zich ooit eens thuis had gevoeld. Of misschien had hij zich er nooit thuis gevoeld. _

Ook Ivy leek het gesprek niet los te kunnen laten. Ze bleef Chris goed in de gaten houden. Ik zag nu ook dat er iets aan hem was, iets dat hem anders maakte. Precies omschrijven kon ik het niet. Het was de manier waarop hij je aan keek. Of misschien de manier waarop hij bewoog, of lachte. Er was gewoon iets niet helemaal… menselijk?

Maar menselijk of niet, hij was wel bezorgd over mij. Hij was immer naar een verschrikkelijke plek geweest om mij te helpen. Om ervoor te zorgen dat er weer een nieuw kristal werd gemaakt. Speciaal voor mij. Ivy was er echter niet zo heel erg blij mee. Tijdens de maaltijden staarde ze afwisselend van Perkamentus naar Chris en naar Omber en ik voelde haar denken. Ze was een plan aan het bedenken. Een groot plan, waar ik niets vanaf wist en dat hield ze zo; ze vertelde niets meer tegen mij.

Ik werd gek van nieuwsgierigheid en begon zelf te bedenken wat ze aan het beramen was, wat ze nu precies wilde. Waarschijnlijk wilde ze Perkamentus van school hebben, dan kon die in ieder geval het kristal niet meer krijgen. Chris was geen gevaar. Hij was immer niet welkom daar waar hij geweest was en degene die het kristal zou komen brengen zou hem niet willen zien. Nee, Perkamentus was het probleem. Hoe zou ze hem dan van school af kunnen krijgen? Ze zou misschien Omber kunnen gebruiken, ze was immer van het ministerie. Zij had de macht daarvoor. Maar wat zou ervoor zorgen dat ze hem van school af stuurde? Een onheilspellend gevoel bekroop me toen ik haar een keer aan de SVP munt, die ik van Hermelien had gekregen, voelde voelen terwijl ze met een geniepig glimlachje naar Harry keek. Dat idee leek me echter een beetje vreemd, want als er íemand van school werd gestuurd door het oprichten van de SVP, dan was het Harry wel.

Het leven op Zweinstein ging echter door en Sneep was een volgend onderwerp waar Ivy zich op kon storten. Nu bekend was dat er een kristal op komst was, kreeg Ivy ineens haast om ervoor te zorgen dat Sneep haar zou helpen om haar wraak op Voldemort te krijgen. Hij was immers een veel betere kandidaat dan Lucius; Sneep was een spion. Perfect chantagemateriaal volgens Ivy én hij was waarschijnlijker om haar te helpen met haar wraak. Voordat ze Sneep echter kon inpalmen, moest ze een plan hebben. Ik had het idee dat ze dat al had, weer iets waar ik niets vanaf wist. Ik dacht dat ze sinds het hele gedoe met Lucius Malfidus wel had geleerd dat ze mijn kon vertrouwen. Misschien vertelde ze me niets meer omdat ze dacht dat hetmijn schuld was.

_Al was dat geheel haar fout. Had ze maar niet verliefd moeten worden,_ dacht ik koppig.

Maar hoe ik het ook wendde of keerde; ze zou Lucius Malfidus nooit hebben kunnen gebruiken voor haar plan, dat wist ik gewoon zeker. Hij liet zich gewoon niet gebruiken. Net als Sneep, dacht ik, maar daar begon ik niet over. De gevolgen waren niet voor mij. Ik was enkel toeschouwer, dat ik nu wel geleerd. Een toeschouwer die niets kon doen om gebeurtenissen te beïnvloeden. Behalve misschien dat het me nu en dan eens lukte om Ivy te beletten mijn magie te gebruiken. Een kleine triomf voor mij én iets waar Ivy geen idee van had. Zíj dacht dat het gewoon kwam omdat ze nog niet genoeg geoefend had en ging verder met het smeden van plannen.

Haar eerst doel was om precies te weten waar professor Sneep zich ieder moment van de dag bevond en daar maakte ze heel wat werk van. Ze hing in de buurt van de kerkers als ze zelf geen les had of vroeg aan mede-studenten wanneer ze les toverdranken hadden. Zo had ze aan het einde van de week een mooi lesrooster van professor Sneep. Nu was het alleen tijd om te kijken waar hij zich bevond als hij géén les had en struinde op de lege plekken van zijn lesrooster door de gangen van de kerkers om erachter te komen waar hij zijn vrije uurtjes het liefst doorbracht. Natuurlijk begon het Sneep wel wat op te vallen, maar ik had niet het idee dat Ivy het erg vond wanneer hij haar betrapte.

"Hoewel ik het natuurlijk verschrikkelijk… attent van je vind dat je over mijn schaduw waakt, juffrouw Sanders," zei hij toen ze voor de vijfde keer die ochtend tegen hem opbotste in de gangen, "weet, dat mijn schaduw zichzelf zeer goed kan verdedigen"

Ik vroeg me af of hij door zijn betere opmerkingen heen was, gezien Ivy al heel vaak tegen hem op was gebotst. Ivy gaf hem echter een oogverblindende glimlach, zoals ze elke keer deed als ze hem tegen kwam. Net zoals één van haar dubbelzinnige opmerkingen.

"Zeg dan maar tegen uw schaduw, professor," zei ze en zette een stapje dichterbij – Sneeps ogen versmalden even – "dat ik alleen maar goede dingen in gedachten heb."

Na een kleine knipoog glipte ze hem voorbij en sloeg snel een hoek om, zodat hij haar niet één van zijn betere reacties kon geven. Dat verhinderde haar echter ook om zijn unieke verdwaasde blik te zien.

Ze was zo opgegaan in het observeren van Sneep, dat ik dacht dat ze haar wraak op Perkamentus was vergeten. Tot ze op een middag de munt die ze van de SVP weer te voorschijn haalde en zag dat er een afspraak was voor die avond. Ik wist echter nog steeds niet wat ze van plan was, maar die middag was ze doelgericht naar iemand op zoek. Blijkbaar wist ze zelf ook nog niet wie, want ze bekeek ieder lid van de SVP rustig vanaf een afstandje, tot haar oog viel op de vriendin van Cho Chang, Marina Elsdonk, en er een geniepige glimlach verscheen. Ze had haar slachtoffer gevonden. Hoe ze het echter ging klaarspelen dat Marina de SVP verraadde, wist ik eigenlijk niet. Ik had wel een idee, maar daar was ze toch niet in staat. Hoewel, ik wist natuurlijk niet hoeveel magie ze had geleerd in haar tijd met Malfidus, voordat ze op Zweinstein kwam. De magie ging haar wel erg gemakkelijk af.

'Toch snap ik niet wat je wil bereiken,' mompelde ik, terwijl Ivy Marina de gangen door volgde. "Je hóeft het ook niet te begrijpen," zei Ivy zacht terwijl ze de hoek om gluurde en Marina en Cho het volgende lokaal zag betreden.

_'Als je Perkamentus van school wilt hebben, lukt dat zo toch niet,'_ zei ik en dat verwarde haar.

"Wie zegt dat ik Perkamentus van school wil hebben?" vroeg ze en ging zitten, wachtend tot de volgende les van Marina en Cho klaar was.

_'Nou ja… Ik dacht… Door dat gesprek wat we hadden gehoord,'_ stotterde ik.

_Heb ik haar nu op een idee gebracht?_ Dacht ik verbaasd. Het leek erop, want Ivy grijnsde vals.

"Eigenlijk wilde ik alleen Harry te grazen nemen, maar het zou inderdaad goed uitpakken als Perkamentus inderdaad niet meer op school was"

Blijkbaar was ze niet zo slim als dat ik gedacht had, dat had ik eigenlijk wel kunnen weten, gezien haar resultaten voor theorie nooit zo geweldig waren sinds ik was gestopt haar te helpen. Al dacht ik dat dat kwam omdat ze nooit wilde leren. De eerste bel ging na een lange tijd wachten, maar de deur van het lokaal bleef gesloten en Ivy zuchtte. Het leek erop dat Marina en Cho een blokuur Bezweringen had. Het wachten duurde lang en uit verveling ging Ivy tekens tekenen op de grond. Het waren spreuken die ze zelf had verzonnen en pas werkten als iemand erop ging staan. Ik vroeg me af wat ze daar nou mee wilde bereiken, want als Marina of Cho daarop gingen staan, Ivy ze nooit alleen kreeg. Ze deed het waarschijnlijk omdat ze zich verveelde, want toen de bel ging, ging ze vlug staan en leunde ontspannen tegen de muur, ietsje verderop. Leerlingen stroomden de gang op en Ivy keek grijnzend toe hoe de één na de ander een bloedneus kreeg toen ze op de plek stonden die Ivy vervloekt had. Ook Marina ging op het onzichtbare teken staan en vloekend hield ze haar neus dicht.

"Blijf daar, Cho," zei ze waarschuwend en stak haar arm uit om haar vriendin tegen te houden dichterbij te komen. "Ik denk dat het door deze plek komt."

Ze wees toen op het tweetal dat er nog geen minuut eerder had gestaan, beiden hadden een grote zakdoek vast bij hun neus die langzaam steeds roder werd.

"Slimme Ravenklauwers," mompelde Ivy afgunstig.

"Ik ga naar madam Plijster," hoorde ik Marina zeggen. "Zeg jij dat tegen professor Vector dat ik zo kom?"

"Ik ga eerst professor Banning informeren over deze spreuk," zei Cho. "Dan zie ik je zo wel."

Ivy keek hoe de twee vriendinnen zich opsplitsten en bewonderde Ivy. Echter of dat haar bedoeling was geweest of gewoon stom geluk, wist ik niet. Ivy volgde Marina en zag hoe ze de meisjes wc in ging. Waarschijnlijk wilde ze eerst een doekje pakken en Ivy volgde haar. Snel keek ze de wc rond en nadat ze zeker was dat er niemand was, richtte ze zich tot Marina, die haar gezicht stond te wassen en blijkbaar niet door had dat er nog iemand de wc was binnen gekomen.

"Imperius!" riep Ivy en ik schrok.

_Dus toch een onvergeeflijke vloek!_ Dacht ik en keek gespannen of het zou werken, maar natuurlijk werkte het. Marina stopte meteen met het wassen van haar gezicht en keek Ivy uitdrukkingloos aan.  
_'Waarom deed je dat? Nu kun je echt niet meer terug,'_ zei ik, lichtelijk in paniek. '_Je hebt een onvergeeflijke vloek gebruikt! Uitgesproken over een medeleerling! Als Perkamentus erachter komt… Nee, als Omber erachter komt dat ga je naar Azkaban!'  
_  
"Dan zorgen we er toch voor dat ze er niet achter komt?" zei Ivy geniepig en begon met het instrueren van Marina.

* * *

Nadat Ivy zeker was dat Marina naar Omber was gestapt, hief ze de vloek over haar op en ging rustig terug naar de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer. Daar zag ze Draco en Patty zitten. Draco weigerde nog steeds om met haar te praten, maar Ivy trok zich daar niets van aan. Ze ging op de nog lege stoel zitten. 

"Omber heeft je nodig," zei ze en staarde naar het vuur. Dat was helemaal niet zo en Draco weerspiegelde mijn verwarring.

"Waarvoor?" vroeg hij achterdochtig.

"Oh… iets met Harry Potter, denk ik," zei Ivy nonchalant en gaf hem een stralende glimlach. "Ik zou maar snel gaan"

Draco stond op en Patty keek Ivy even achterdochtig aan, voordat ze zei: "wacht Draco! Ik ga mee"

Even bleef Ivy grijnzend voor het vuur zitten, maar stond uiteindelijk met een zucht op. Ik had verwacht dat ze naar de zevende verdieping zou gaan om te kijken of haar plan werkte, maar in plaats daarvan beklom ze de trappen naar de slaapzalen.

'_Wat ga je doen?'_ vroeg ik verbaasd. _'Ga je niet kijken hoe Omber Harry oppakt?'_  
"Ach nee, dat zal wel goed komen," zei ze verveeld en stapte haar kamer binnen. Het was een rommel daar. Alle meubels stonden niet meer op de goede plek en de piano was ergens in een hoek geschoven. Ze had het met geen vinger aan durven raken na de gebeurtenis in het bos. In plaats daarvan had ze haar woede gestild op het kistje, dat nu ergens in een hoekje lag. Door de klap tegen de muur was het helemaal uit elkaar gevallen. Dat dacht ik ten minste, tot ik zag dat het kistje gewoon op de vensterbank stond. "Ah! Ik word er gek van!" schreeuwde Ivy en pakte het kistje, om het weer met een klap tegen de muur te gooien. We zagen allebei hoe het weer met een luid gekraak in stukken uit elkaar viel en als een stapeltje plankjes op de grond lag. Ik vermoedde echter dat het morgenvroeg weer op de vensterbank stond.

Ivy liep naar het bureau en begon in één van de tijdschriften van Madame Mallekin te bladeren. Ik had me altijd al afgevraagd waarom ze die nog had, tot ze een pagina met lingerie uitgebreid ging bekijken.

_'Ha! Denk je nou echt dat door een beetje lingerie Sneep voor je zal vallen?'_ vroeg ik schamper toen haar oog iets langer bleef rusten op een setje van zwart en rood kant.

"Nee hoor," zei Ivy luchtig en dat bracht me een beetje van mijn stuk. Ik zag verward hoe Ivy het bestelnummer op een briefje schreef.

_Wat wil ze er dan mee?_

_'Hoe wil je het dan gaan betalen?'_ vroeg ik, om een ander punt aan Ivy duidelijk te maken.

"Ik ga het niet betalen," antwoordde ze en ik voelde haar plezier om mijn verwardheid. "Wacht maar af." En ze opende een dik boek met toverdranken.

* * *

Wat Ivy nou precies van plan was met haar bestelling van de lingerie wist ik niet, maar op de één of andere manier kreeg ze het wel. Op de dinsdagmiddag voor haar Occlumentieles, of eigenlijk Harry's Occlumentieles, lag er een bruin pakketje op het bed te wachten. 

_'Hoe heb je dat nou voor elkaar gekregen?'_ vroeg ik verbaasd, maar Ivy glimlachte enkel en scheurde het pakketje gretig open. Tevreden bekeek ze de inhoud, maar ik bleef sceptisch over het rode, kanten setje.

_Wat wil ze er toch in 's hemelsnaam mee doen?_ Bleef ik me afvragen.

Nadat ze het voorzichtig had weggeborgen in de kast liep ze naar de badkamer waar sinds afgelopen weekend het keteltje stond te roken die ik van Harry voor kerstmis had gekregen. Ook van dat plan snapte ik niet. Volgens mij was het onmogelijk om een professor Toverdranken te verrassen met een toverdrank in zijn drinken. Ivy had echter alleen haar schouders opgehaald en was doorgegaan met het ingewikkelde liefdesdrankje tot het tijd was om zich naar het kantoor van Sneep te begeven.

Gapend pakte ze haar spullen bij elkaar; het moest er immers wel op lijken dat ze werkelijk iets deed in de tijd dat Sneep bezig was met Harry. Die nacht was ze weer wakker geworden van de altijd terugkerende droom. Deze keer was de deur echter open gegaan. Het kon Ivy echter niets schelen van wat het nou eigenlijk betekende. Ze had zich omgedraaid en was weer in slaap gevallen.

We zagen steeds meer dingen van wat Harry voelde en nu ook van wat hij dacht, zodat ik snapte wat er aan de hand was. Bijvoorbeeld die keer dat Omber Harry bij zich had geroepen, vlak nadat ze tot schoolhoofd was uitgeroepen. Ze had Harry Veritaserum proberen te voeren, maar Harry was slim genoeg geweest om door te hebben wat ze van plan was en had de drank die ze aanbood niet gedronken. Vlak daarna was hel uitgebarsten op Zweinstein. Een komische hel echter; overal zoefden draken die uit groene en gouden vonken bestonden door de gangen, knalden er rotjes uit elkaar met het geluid van een ontploffende landmijn en schreven sterretjes vieze woorden in de lucht. Omber had het daar maar druk mee, want op de een of andere manier konden de leraren het beruchte vuurwerk van de Wemel-tweeling niet weg krijgen. Ze hadden er allemaal 'hulp' bij nodig.

Terwijl Ivy door de gangen liep, op weg naar Sneeps kantoor, moest ze snel bukken toen er een felroze vuurrad zigzaggend door de lucht suisde, toen ze plots werd overvallen door een vreemde gedachte die van niemand anders kon zijn dan van Harry.

_Een schat van een meid die zich heeft vergist? Ze heeft ons allemaal verlinkt, jou net zo goed._ Klonk de stem van Harry door mijn hoofd.

Ivy en ik aanschouwden het gesprek tussen Harry en Cho. Ze hadden geen van beide in de gaten gehad dat Marina onder de invloed van de imperius-vloek was geweest. Cho probeerde Harry te overtuigen van Marina's onschuld en begon weer bijna huilen, maar Harry werd boos zodat ze woedend weg liep.

Harry's woede was nog voelbaar terwijl de beelden vervaagden en de vloer van Zweinsteins gangen scherp werd. Kreunend wreef Ivy over haar hoofd en stond op. Blijkbaar was ze weer gevallen en hard ook.

"Shit!" riep Ivy toen ze bloed aan haar hand zag en voelde nog eens op de plek waar nu een schrijnend gevoel vandaan kwam. Terwijl ze haar hand weer terugtrok van de kleverige plek achter op haar hoofd veranderde het schrijnen in pijnlijk kloppen en de gebruikelijke hoofdpijn na een soortgelijke episode, verergerde naar een hoofdpijn waar ik vlekken van zag. Natuurlijk zag Ivy ze ook en ze zette een paar wankele stappen.

"Ik ga eerst naar madame Plijster," zei ze en plaatste een hand tegen de muur om haar evenwicht te bewaren.

_'Kun je niet beter naar Sneep gaan? Dat is dichterbij.'_

"Mij niet gezien! Straks denk hij nog dat ik zwak ben." Ze probeerde weer een stukje te lopen, maar ze moest heftig knipperen om haar zicht scherp te houden.

"Nou, vooruit dan, naar Sneep," zei ze nadat ze weer even stil had gestaan en ze probeerde weer een stukje te lopen. Het leek wel eeuwen te duren voordat de deur van Sneep's kantoor in zicht kwam, maar net toen Ivy op de deur wilde kloppen leek het alsof ik tollend door een ijzige duisternis viel. Ik dacht dat het vast kwam omdat Ivy flauwviel, maar plots verschenen er beelden.

Ik stond midden in de Grote Zaal, maar in plaats van de afdelingstafels stonden er honderden kleinere tafeltjes waar leerlingen zich over perkamentrollen bogen. Verbaasd keek ik om me heen en ik zag Harry staan. Hij keek verbaasd terug en toen naar de mensen aan de tafeltjes. Ik keek ook en toen drong het pas tot me door: ik kon mijn armen bewegen, mijn hoofd, ik kon weer lopen! Ik was weer in controle van mijn eigen lichaam en tegelijk vroeg ik me af: _Waar is Ivy?_

Ik keek naar Harry, die stond te staren naar een jongen, waarvan de haren op de tafel hingen en zijn opvallend grote neus bijna het perkament raakte, dat volgeschreven stond met een klein, priegelig handschrift. Mijn mond viel bijna open. Dat kon niemand anders zijn dan de jonge Severus Sneep! Maar hoe kon dat?

"Nog vijf minuten!" werd er door de zaal geroepen en trok me uit mijn gedachtes.

Schuchter keek ik om me heen en zachtjes liep ik naar Harry.

"Wat gebeurd er?" vroeg ik op zo'n zachte toon dat het nauwelijks hoorbaar was. Harry draaide zich abrupt om.

"Ja, hoe kan jij hier ook zijn?" vroeg Harry, op een gewone toon en ik schrok van de helderheid van zijn stem door de stille zaal.

"Ssst! Niet zo hard!" siste ik en keek geschrokken om zich heen, verbaasd dat de leerlingen gewoon door bleven schrijven, zich niet storend aan ons. Ik fronste en keek Harry vragend aan. "Waar zijn we?" vroeg ik, nog steeds fluisterend.

"In Sneeps herinneringen," antwoordde Harry die zich weer omdraaide om nu naar een jongens met slordig haar keek. Toen liep hij plots zo snel weg dat ik ervan schrok. Nee, hij liep niet, het leek alsof hij zweefde. Met grote ogen keek ik hoe hij dwars door drie rijen tafels heen zweefde en toen stopte bij de jongen, die nu wat hij net had geschreven aan het herlezen was.

Ik volgde Harry en bekeek de jongen ook. Toen zag ik het: de haren, de mond, het had Harry kunnen zijn die daar zat en toen viel mijn mond echt open. Ik kon niet anders dan glimlachen.

"Dat is je vader Harry!" zei ik vol verwondering.

"Mijn vader…" fluisterde Harry, maar hij lette niet op mij, het lette op de jongen voor zich, zijn vader, James. Hoe die zich uit rekte, zich omdraaide en naar een andere jongen grijnsde. Die jongen kon niemand anders zijn dan Sirius. Nonchalant leunde die achterover in zijn stoel en ik zag vol bewondering hoe knap de zestienjarige Sirius was. Zijn donkere haar viel elegant voor zijn ogen en ik kreeg een domme grijns op mijn gezicht die ik er zó graag weer af wilde halen.

_Nou, oké, Sirius ik knap. Wás knap. Nou en? _

Ik keek weer naar Sneep en vergeleek hem spijtig met Sirius. Sneep was té mager, té bleek. Zijn haar was té vettig, maar toch, toen hij het achter zijn oor veegde, waarna het weer even snel naar voren viel, zag ik een elegantie waar ik ook een glimlach van op mijn mond kreeg. Sirius mocht dan wel knap zijn, Severus had inhoud en een bepaalde manier van doen die mijn aandacht had getrokken. Ik vroeg me af of hij op zestienjarige leeftijd ook al zo mysterieus was, of alleen onaantrekkelijk.

Harry had zijn aandacht alweer naar iemand anders verschoven: een jongen met zandkleurig haar die fronsend zijn proefwerk aan het herlezen was. Hij zag bleek en mager – was het Lupos?

"Veren weg!" klonk er toen en ik zag toen pas dat het professor Banning was. "Dat geldt ook voor jou, Stalpeert! Blijf nog even zitten terwijl ik jullie perkamenten ophaal. Accio"  
Professor Banning bezweek onder de honderd rollen perkament die toen op hem af kwamen zoemen en enkele mensen lachte toen hij languit op de grond viel. Gelukkig werd hij geholpen door twee leerlingen.

"Bedankt… bedankt," hijgde Banning. "Goed, jullie kunnen gaan!"

Een beetje hulpeloos keek ik rond terwijl alle leerlingen hun spullen pakten en opstonden. Ik schrok toen er plots iemand dwars door me heen liep en ik rilde.

"Wat is er toch aan de hand? Waar zijn we? Hoe komen we hier?" vroeg ik nog steeds verward aan Harry, die alleen oog had voor James en zijn vrienden. Ik zag toen dat ook Peter Pippeling er was.

"Ssst! Ik probeer te luisteren!" siste Harry die toen over zijn schouder keek, terwijl hij James de Grote Zaal uit volgde. Ergens achter hen, gescheiden door een aantal druk pratende meisjes, liep Sneep, verdiept in zijn examenopgaven.

Nog steeds niet wetend wat er aan de hand was, besloot ik dicht bij Harry te blijven en keek hoe hij, geheel gebiologeerd door zijn vader, alles probeerde op te vangen wat zijn vader zei en deed. Ik hoorde hoofdschuddend aan hoe Sirius opschepte over hoe goed hij het tentamen wel niet had gemaakt en ik fronste afkeurend toen James heel trots een Gouden Snaai uit zijn zak pakte en heel trots zei dat hij het had gejat.

_Jongens_, schoot er door mijn hoofd. _Allemaal opscheppers_.

Mijn ergernis werd groter toen ze naar buiten liepen, waar ze ergens in het gras gingen zitten en James overdreven ging doen met het loslaten en weer vangen van de Snaai. Natuurlijk kon zijn grote bewonderaar, Pippeling, niet anders dan vol overgave naar hem kijken en steeds naar adem snakte wanneer James hem los liet en klapte wanneer hij hem weer ving.  
Hoofdschuddend keek ik om me heen en zag dat Sneep een einde verder ook in het gras was gaan zitten. Ik liep erop af en glimlachte. Zijn hoekige schouders en schichtige manier van doen hadden toch wel iets – volwassen Sneep zou me vermoorden als hij het hoorde – vertederends en ik ging naast hem in de schaduw van de struiken zitten. Ik had steeds de neiging om zijn haren uit zijn gezicht te strijken en wenste dat hij me aankeek met zijn diepe, doordringende zwarte ogen.

Toen stond hij op en stopte de examenopgaven in zijn tas en ik stond ook op. Toen zag ik plots dat de aandacht van James niet meer gericht was op de Snaai of de meisjes aan de rand van het meer.

"Alles goed, Secretus?" riep hij luid en vliegensvlug liet Sneep zijn tas vallen, stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad en had zijn toverstok al half opgeheven toen James 'Expelliarmus!' riep. Vol ongeloof en met open mond keek ik hoe zijn toverstaf uit zijn hand schoot. Hij had gereageerd alsof hij een aanval had verwácht.

_Heeft hij altijd zó op zijn hoede moeten zijn?_ Dacht ik vol medelijden, denkend aan hoe gespannen Sneep zich altijd gevoeld moest hebben.

Sneep dook naar zijn toverstaf, maar werd tegen de grond geslagen door een spreuk, uitgevoerd door Sirius.

_Twee tegen één_, dacht ik bitter en zag dat alle aandacht van de omgeving nu op dit groepje aanstellerige jongens was gericht. Echter de rede van de aandachtwas verschillend:de ene leerling keek angstig, de andere juist meer geamuseerd. James keek vlug over zijn schouder of de meisjes wel keken naar zijn 'dappere' optreden.

"En, hoe was je examen, Secreetje?" zei James op een pesterige toon.

"Ik zag hem schrijven, met zijn neus op het perkament," zei Sirius hatelijk. "Dat zit vast onder de vetvlekken; ik denk dat ze er geen woord van kunnen lezen."

Sommige omstanders lachten en ik snapte hun niet. Was dit nou grappig? Sneep lag nog op de grond en probeerde op te staan, maar de vloek van Sirius was nog van kracht en hij lag te spartelen als een vis op het droge; onzichtbare touwen hielden hem vastgebonden.

"Wacht – maar," hijgde Sneep en kon James enkel vol haat aankijken. "Wacht – maar!"

"Waar moeten we op wachten?" zei Sirius koeltjes. "Wat wou je doen, Secreetje? Je vette neus aan ons afvegen?"

Toen begon Sneep een vloed van vervloekingen en verwensingen uit te spreken, waarvan je verwachtte dat zijn staf die wel zou produceren, enkel dat hij te ver weg lag was een probleem.

"Spoel je mond!" zei James kil. "Sanitato!"

Vol afgrijzen zag ik hoe er roze zeepbellen uit Sneeps mond stroomden en schuim zijn lippen bedekte. Kokhalzend hapte hij naar adem.

"Laat hem met RUST!" riep plots iemand en James en Sirius draaiden zich abrupt om, om daar een van de meisjes te zien staan, die even geleden aan het meer had gezeten. Haar lange, donkerrode haar glansde in het zonlicht en haar ogen vertelde me precies wie ze was: Harry's moeder. James' hand schoot meteen naar zijn haar toen hij haar zag en hij antwoordde met een diepe, veel volwassener stem: "Is er iets, Evers?"

"Laat hem met rust," herhaalde Lily en ik stond verbaasd van de blik in haar ogen: die twee zouden met elkaar gaan trouwen? Ze zag eruit alsof ze hem wel kon schieten! "Wat heeft hij je gedaan?"

"Nou," zei James en deed alsof hij nadacht, "het is meer het feit dat hij bestáát, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel…"

Het viel me op dat, hoewel enkelen lachte, Lupos niet liet zien dat hij er enig plezier aan beleefde.

"Je denkt dat je leuk bent," zei Lily koeltjes, "maar je bent gewoon een arrogante, misselijke pestkop, Potter. Laat hem met rust."

"Oké, als jij met me uitgaat, Evers," zei James uitdagend. "Kom op… ga met me uit, dan zal ik Secretus nooit meer vervloeken."

Ik zag toen dat de spreuk die Sirius over Sneep had uitgesproken, aan het uitwerken was en Sneep kroop langzaam richting zijn stok. Ik had graag voor hem zijn staf gepakt en James en Sirius samen vervloekt. Ik verafschuwde pestkoppen en Lily had groot gelijk om voor Severus op te komen.

_Ik zou nooit met James uitgaan, als ik haar was_, dacht ik met samengeperste lippen, kijkend hoe er nog steeds roze zeepbellen uit Sneeps mond kwamen.

"Ik ga nog liever met de reuzeninktvis uit dan met jou!" zei Lily hatelijk en ik grinnikte.

"Pech gehad, Gaffel," zei Sirius opgewekt en richtte toen zijn aandacht op Sneep: net te laat, want die had zijn toverstok al op James gericht. "Hé, jij daar!" riep hij nog, maar Sneep vuurde een spreuk af op James en er verscheen een diepe snee in zijn wang.

James draaide zich vliegensvlug om en na nog een spreuk hing Sneep plots ondersteboven in de lucht. Zijn gewaad viel over zijn hoofd, zodat er twee magere, bleke benen en een grauwe onderbroek zichtbaar waren. Velen juichten en het leek erop alsof ook Lily haar lach niet in kon houden, maar toen zei ze: "Laat hem zakken!"

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde James en Sneep viel met een plof op de grond, verwikkeld in zijn eigen gewaad. Hij krabbelde snel weer overeind, met zijn stok in de aanslag, maar toen riep Sirius: "Petrificus Totalus!"

_Houd het nou nooit op_, dacht ik hoofdschuddend en sloot even mij ogen.

"LAAT HEM MET RUST!" schreeuwde Lily, die nu haar eigen toverstaf had getrokken, wat achterdochtig werd bekeken door James en Sirius. Na wat tegenstribbelen hief James met een diepe zucht de spreuk op.

"Alsjeblieft. Je boft dat Evers er was, Secretus -"

"Ik hoef geen hulp van smerige Modderbloedjes zoals zij!" riep Sneep woedend en ik snakte naar adem. Hoe kon hij haar zo noemen nadat ze hem zo verdedigd had?

Ook Lily was even van haar stuk, maar haar antwoord was koel: "Nou, goed. Dan knap je het voortaan zelf maar op. En ik zou m'n ondergoed maar eens wassen als ik jou was, Secretus"

Ik schudde medelijdend mijn hoofd. Dat had hij aan moeten zien komen.

"Maak je excuses tegen Evers!" bulderde James en richtte zijn toverstok weer op Sneep.

"Ik wil niet dat jíj hem dwingt om zijn excuses te mane," riep Lily woedend naar James. "Jij bent net zo erg als hij!"

"Wat!" piepte James, geheel verrast. "Ik zou je NOOIT een – een jeweetwel noemen!"

"Steeds maar je haar door de war maken, omdat het dan lijkt alsof je net van je bezem ent gestapt, steeds maar laten zien hoe goed je bent met die stomme Snaai, op de gang iedereen vervloeken die je niet aardig vindt, omdat je dat toevallig zo goed kunt – je hebt zo'n gigantisch ego dat het me verbaast dat je bezem nog van de grond komt. Ik word ZIEK van je!" en abrupt draaide ze zich om en liep weg. James riep haar nog na, maar ze keek niet om.

Met grote ogen en open mond keek ik haar ook na. En ik begon te láchen, te láchen!

"Geweldig!" riep ik uit en begon te klappen. Harry lette er niet op. Hij was waarschijnlijk té overdonderd door de eerste ruzie die hij van zijn ouders had meegemaakt.

Wat er toen gebeurde, daar schrok ik zo van dat ik niets meekreeg van wat er rondom James, Sirius en de zestienjarige Sneep zich afspeelde, want plots werd mijn uitzicht geblokkeerd door een grote zwarte mantel en ik keek met grote ogen omhoog, recht in het gezicht van de volwassen Sneep. Lijkbleek van woede gromde diep en greep naar mijn arm, maar tot mijn grote verbazing greep hij dwars door me heen. Hij keek me even met samengeknepen ogen aan voordat hij zich woest omdraaide en Harry's arm vast greep.

De zomerse dag verdween, ik zweefde omhoog, tegelijk met Sneep en Harry en alles begon te tollen. Plots was alles over en Ivy knipperde met haar ogen. Het was Ivy weer, die in controle was. Ze keek verbaasd rond, want ze verwachtte eigenlijk de gang en Sneeps deur te zien, maar in plaats daarvan, zag ze boekenkasten en lag ze op de kleine bank in het kamertje dat aan Sneep's kantoor grensde.

Voorzichtig ging ze zitten, want haar hoofd deed nog steeds pijn. Vanuit Sneep's kantoor hoorde ze stemmen komen en iemand haastig de kamer uit lopen. Harry, waarschijnlijk. Ik vroeg me af wat er was gebeurd. _Waar waren die beelden vandaan gekomen? Waren Harry en Sneep al begonnen met Occlumentie en was Ivy te laat gekomen? Maar waarom hadden we dan beelden gezien over Sneep en niet over Harry? Had Harry Sneep eindelijk weten te blokkeren en zíjn hoofd weten binnen te dringen?_

Mijn vragenstroom werd onderbroken, omdat plots met een klap de deur open werd gegooid. In de deuropening stond een verwilderd uitziende professor Sneep, die me woest aankeek.

"Wat heb je gezien?" vroeg hij met een ijzige stem. Ivy keek hem echter lang aan zonder iets te zeggen en haar mondhoek ging langzaam omhoog in een geniepige glimlach. Heel haar hoofdpijn was vergeten terwijl ze recht ging zitten en haar benen kruiste.

_'O nee Ivy, niet doen,'_ zei ik, want ik zag al één van haar vernederende opmerkingen aankomen.

"Wat bedoel je precies? De tijd dat je roze schuim op je lippen had of die ene keer dat je op de kop hing?" vroeg ze en plaatste één van haar armen over de rugleuning en keek hem uitdagend aan. "Nee ik weet het al: het moment dat Lily Evers je 'Secretus' noemde"  
Sneep knipperde even met zijn ogen en de woede erin verdween. Ik dacht even een glimp van verwarring en schaamte te zien, wat ik me echter ook verbeeld kon hebben, zo snel dat het weer weg was. Ivy had het echter ook gezien, want haar geniepige glimlach werd vervangen door een gemene grijns en ze ging staan. Dat was echter een grote fout, want terwijl ze een stap richting Sneep zette, verschenen er zwarte vlekken voor haar ogen en begon de grond heen en weer te deinen.

"Hoe graag ik je er nu verder mee zou willen plagen," zei ze terwijl ze bleef staan. Ze kon haar zin echter niet afmaken, want ze begon te wankelen op haar benen en greep naar haar hoofd, haar ogen samenknijpend tegen het tollen van haar omgeving. Toen het antwoord dat Sneep gaf, wat aan zijn ogen te zien niet veel goeds was, werd overstemd door een oorverdovend suizen in haar oren, verloor ze haar evenwicht en ik voelde haar vallen, maar voordat ze de grond raakte en het bewustzijn geheel verloor voelde ik nog hoe Sneep haar opving.

* * *

Het was stil op de Ziekenzaal toen Ivy weer wakker werd en ze flink met haar ogen knipperde tegen het oogverblindende wit om zich heen. Ze ging zitten en sloeg de lakens opzij. Het suizen en tollen was verdwenen, dus hing ze haar benen over de rand en deed haar schoenen weer aan. Madame Plijster had niet de moeite genomen om haar kleding om te wisselen voor de ziekhuis nachtjapon, maar toch was het diep in de nacht; de sterren waren te zien door het grote raam. Voordat ze de Ziekenzaal verliet liep ze nog even langs de spiegel om haar haren en make-up te fatsoeneren. 

_'Wat ga je doen?'_ vroeg ik, terwijl ze door de donkere gangen liep.

"Op zoek naar mijn favoriete toverdranken professor," zei ze, maar ze legde niet uit waarom en het bleef stil tot ze op zijn deur klopte.

Ik vraag me af hoe laat het is. Schoot er nog door mijn hoofd tot de deur werd geopend. Zonder één woord draaide hij zich weer om en liep naar zijn kast om zichzelf een glas in te schenken wat verdacht veel op whisky leek. Pas nadat hij een flinke slok had genomen en Ivy voorzichtig de deur had dichtgedaan, draaide hij zich om en keek haar onderzoekend aan.

"Wat kom je doen?" vroeg hij en hij klonk bitter.

Ivy bleef staan. Ik voelde hoe ze haar geamuseerdheid onderdrukte en serieus bleef kijken.

"Ik wilde eigenlijk alleen maar zeggen hoe vervelend ik het vind dat je vroeger zo gepest was," zei ze en ze legde haar handen achter haar rug. Wat ze deed, over elke beweging, elke blik was goed nagedacht. Ze wilde ervoor zorgen dat ze er hulpeloos en vol medeleven uit zag. "en dat ik een beetje ongevoelig reageerde deze avond, terwijl je me zo goed hebt geholpen. Deze avond ook weer, toen ik flauwviel, daarvoor wilde ik je ook bedanken."

Ze verplaatste haar gewicht naar één been en keek naar de grond, zichzelf een onschuldige houding gevend, hopend dat Sneep een beetje zou ontdooien. Ze wierp even een schuchtere blik op hem en ik zag dat zijn blik inderdaad was verzacht.

"Dat wilde ik alleen maar even zeggen," zei Ivy tot slot en draaide zich om om te vertrekken. Sneep hield haar niet tegen en ze ging, zonder nog om te kijken. De hele weg terug naar de leerlingenkamer speelde er een glimlach om haar lippen en ik vroeg me af wat ze had bereikt. Of ze had bereikt waarop ze had gehoopt. Blijkbaar wel, want ik voelde één en al tevredenheid, al snapte ik er helemaal niets meer van.

* * *

Evelien opende de deur van Samantha's slaapkamer. Ze durfde er nu wel te komen, want ze wist dat Samantha pas over een uur weer op haar kamer zou komen. Ze hadden vandaag allebei privé-les van Chris. Samantha zangles en zij gitaarles. Het vervelende was alleen dat Evelien vlak na Samantha les had, dus ze moest toch op de klok blijven letten en als het even kon nét iets te vroeg de les in komen lopen, zodat Samantha geen reden had om haar ervan te verdenken dat ze in haar kamer was geweest, wat ze de laatste tijd vaker zomaar aannam, terwijl ze geen enkele keer bewijs had gehad. 

Ze keek op de klok, maar die stond niet meer waar hij eerst stond en verward keek ze de kamer rond. Verdwaasd keek ze naar de troep om zich heen.

_Wat heeft ze in 's hemelsnaam allemaal gedaan?_ Dacht ze terwijl ze haar blik liet gaan over omgevallen fotolijstjes, meubelen die op vreemde plekken stonden en kleding die over de grond was gegooid. Blijkbaar hadden de huiselfen besloten dat het niet meer de moeite was om Samantha's kamer schoon te maken nadat ze heibel in de keuken had geschopt om ervoor te zorgen dat ze de volgende ochtend ráuwe eieren zou krijgen. Evelien glimlachte bij de herinnering van Malfidus' beteuterde gezicht toen zijn ei zich verspreidde over zijn schoolgewaad.

Ze opende één voor één de laden in het bureau, op zoek naar iets waar ze uit op kon maken wat Samantha nu weer van plan was en haar oog viel op een eenvoudige handspiegel. Wat haar aandacht trok was niet de zilveren spiegel zelf, maar de knopjes op het handvat van de spiegel. Nieuwsgierig pakte ze het op en woog de verrassend zware spiegel in haar handen voor ze erin keek. Ze vond niets vreemds aan haar spiegelbeeld tot ze op het eerste knopje duwde, want in plaats van haar eigen gezicht, zag ze een grijze muis en ze schrok zo hevig dat ze de spiegel liet vallen. De spiegel kwam op de kop op de vloer terecht en Evelien pakte hem geschrokken weer op om te controleren of hij niet kapot was. Wat haar echter opviel was dat ze, in plaats van de zilveren achterkant die ze had verwacht, de vloer zag en, wanneer ze de spiegel bewoog, het bureau en het raam.

Gefascineerd zocht ze naar een spiegel en ze liep de badkamer in. Ze keek eerst naar haar eigen spiegelbeeld en hield toen de spiegel half voor haar gezicht. Met een kreetje zag ze dat haar mond en neus waren vervangen voor de snuit van een muis. Grijnzend bleef ze even staan kijken tot ze de spiegel weer draaide en de andere knopjes uit probeerde. Ze lachte hard toen ze zichzelf bekeek nadat ze het tweede knopje in had gedrukt. Haar spiegelbeeld lachte hard met een te kleine mond met hele dunne lippen. Haar ogen leken wel twee schoteltjes en de spiegel had de kromming van haar neus vergroot waardoor ze eruit zag alsof ze een snavel had in plaats van een gewone neus.

Ze drukte op het derde knopje en verwachtte weer iets grappigs te zien, maar nu keek ze weer in haar eigen, normale ogen. Er was niets vreemds te zien. Ze draaide de spiegel weer om, want ze herinnerde zich een inscriptie te hebben gezien op de achterkant van het handvat.

'Spiegel der Waarheden' stond er en Evelien staarde er bedenkelijk naar.

Als het de waarheid laat zien, misschien laat het bij Samantha zien wie ze werkelijk is. Wie er echt in haar zit. Blij met die gedachte stopte ze de spiegel tussen haar riem en richtte zich nu pas op de rest van de badkamer. Ze had al bij binnenkomst gezien dat het er iets voller was dan normaal, maar had er nog geen aandacht aan besteed omdat de spiegel haar zo in beslag had genomen. Nu zag ze echter dat er een ketel stond te pruttelen boven een laag vuurtje. Kruiden en blaadjes lagen klaar om toegevoegd te worden en op de plank naast de wastafel lag een opengeslagen boek. Nieuwsgierig las ze de pagina waar hij bij opengeslagen was.

'Amortentia'

_Liefdesdrank!_ Dacht ze geschrokken. _En ook nog één van de sterkste!_ Ze hoefde niet te raden voor wie die bedoeld was. Voor Chris had ze die niet nodig, maar haar aandacht was ook bij een andere leraar geweest. Ik moet hem waarschuwen, dacht ze, maar ze liep de deur uit om naar haar gitaarles te gaan, nadat ze de spiegel op een goede plek had verstopt op haar eigen kamer.

* * *

Evelien hoorde een heldere stem zingen toen ze bij de deurkwam van het muzieklokaal waar de privélessen werden gegeven en zo zacht mogelijk opende ze die en keek rond, want bij elke leerling was het lokaal anders. 

"Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same."

Het zag er nu uit als een studio, met isolatiemateriaal op de muren en zacht tapijt om het geluid wat te dempen. Chris had de stoel waar hij op zat omgedraaid en leunde met zijn armen over elkaar over de leuning, intens luisterend naar hoe Samantha door de microfoon zong. Begeleiding klonk door het lokaal, maar Evelien zag niet waar het vandaan kwam, maar dat was niet zo belangrijk, Evelien luisterde met grote ogen naar wat Samantha aan het zingen was.

"And I still remember how you kept me so afraid," zong Samantha.

_Ze is mijn nummer aan het zingen!_ Dacht ze geschokt en ze bleef als bevroren in de deuropening staan luisteren. Chris had niets in de gaten, maar Samantha's ogen schoten naar de deuropening terwijl ze door bleef zingen.

"Strength is my mother for all the love she gave."

Samantha bleef haar aankijken en een verdrietig gevoel spoelde in één keer over Evelien heen.

"Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday."

Beelden schoten voor Eveliens ogen langs, hoe ze naar Zweinstein kwam, zich niet gemakkelijk voelde in Zwadderich en dat ze toen haar broertje verloor. Haar vader die haar uitmaakte voor gedrocht en haar deed denken dat ze niets en niemand was. Haar moeder die haar niet kon helpen, bang voor haar vader. Het drankprobleem van haar vader, de dood van haar moeder…

"And I'm OK."

Tranen vulden haar ogen en ze kon er niet tegen vechten. Samantha's heldere stem vulde haar hoofd en bleef steeds maar meer beelden oproepen. Beelden en gevoelens. Gevoelens die ze alweer een hele tijd onderdrukte kwamen nu weer naar boven. Gevoelens van eenzaamheid, angst en toen was het plots over. Evelien keek op. Samantha was gestopt met zingen en Chris keek haar nu ook aan.

"Wat is er Evelien?" vroeg hij bezorgd en stond op.

Evelien schaamde zich plots heel erg en veegde snel de tranen weg. Met een schuine glimlach haalde ze haar schouders op. Samantha bleef haar onderzoekend aankijken.

"Het was erg mooi," zei ze toen maar en sloot de deur. Terwijl Chris voor haar kwam staan begon Samantha echter weer te zingen.

"Desmond had a barrow on the market place, Molly was a singer in a band."

Chris draaide zich abrupt weer om en keek Samantha met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Samantha had alleen oog voor Evelien, die net zo verrast als Chris terug keek.

"Desmond says to Molly; 'girl I like your face' And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand"

Dit was toch wel een heel contrast met wat Evelien net had gehoord. Niet dat er wat was veranderd aan Samantha's stem, die vulde nu nog even goed haar hoofd.

"Ob-la-di ob-la-da, life goes on, wha! La-la-la-la life goes on."

Nu verscheen er echter een glimlach op Eveliens gezicht. Een glimlach die ze niet kon onderdrukken. Beelden van Lars die tegen haar praatte kwamen voor haar ogen en Jasper die heel hard lachte om één van haar domme grapjes. Gevoelens van verdriet en eenzaamheid waren als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen en Evelien dacht er niet eens meer aan. Ze kon nu alleen nog maar denken aan de zon op een warme zomerdag, het lezen van een goed boek.

"Ob-la-di ob-la-da, life goes on, wha! La-la-la-la life goes on."

Toen Samantha weer stopte met zingen was het plots weer weg. Evelien voelde zich weer verward en keek Samantha fronsend aan.

_Wat is er aan de hand? Is mijn inlevingsvermogen plots verhoogd of is het iets anders?_ Dacht Evelien en keek Samantha bedenkelijk aan. Had de persoon in Samantha weer wat nieuws ontdekt over Samantha's krachten?

* * *

_Lekker einde hè? Maar dat is om jullie geïnteresseerd te houden :p_


	49. Extraordinary

**_het volgende stuk was voormalig hoofdstuk 50.. aan het einde is nog een stukje toegevoegd_**

hai, ben ik weer... na een lange tijd. ik was jullie niet vergeten hoor, maar we komen bijna aan het einde van het verhaal en dit moet echt goed zijn. bovendien ben ik een beetje aan het klungelen met mn gezondheid, moet ook mn 2e jaar nu over gaan doen :s maargoed... dat betekend misschien wel meer tijd voor jullie :p

Ik hoop dat jullie nog altijd even kijken puppy eyes...

Extraordinary is een nummer van Liz Phair en Fever van Ella Fitzgerald (onder andere...)

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 49  
'Extraordinary'

* * *

In de badkamer hing een heerlijke geur en er stegen er vreemde vormen damp op van het kleine keteltje dat prominent in het midden stond. Ivy bekeek de inhoud van het keteltje grondig en roerde er voorzichtig doorheen met een houten lepel. Het had nog niet de juiste kleur, zag ik. De drank behoorde een parelmoerachtige glans te hebben, maar op dit moment was het meer groenig en was de glans nog nergens te bekennen. Er moest nog één ingrediënt bij en ik wist dat het zeer nauwkeurig afgemeten moest worden, wilde de drank niet volledig mislukken. Ik merkte echter dat Ivy er niet bij was met haar hoofd toen ze nonchalant de aswindereieren uit hun verpakking haalde en er eentje bijna op de zwarte tegels kapot viel. Ik vroeg me af waar ze de zeldzame eieren vandaan had en ik herinnerde me een ontmoeting met professor Sneep, eerder die week. Hij had met grote stappen het kasteel door gebeend, op weg naar wie weet waar, en was toen tegen professor Anderling uitgevallen over het aanpakken van de beveiliging van zijn zorgvuldig opgeborgen ingrediënten. Anderling had hem sussend toegesproken en gezegd dat er voor gezorgd zou worden, maar de blik van professor Sneep zei dat dat niet voldoende was. Anderling had echter gezegd dat hij zich niet zo druk moest maken en dat ingrediënten vervangbaar waren en dat er zaken waren die wat lastiger waren om te vervangen en de snelle blik in de richting waar Ivy stond, zei me al genoeg: er waren meer mensen op de hoogte van 'mijn kleine probleem' en dat stelde me gerust. Hoewel Perkamentus niet meer op school was, er waren meer mensen die me zouden kunnen helpen.

Dat gesprek tussen Sneep en Anderling was echter niet wat me op dit moment bezig hield en zelfs niet het gesprek tussen Perkamentus en Chris over het Kristal. Het was de zangles gisteren. Tijdens het zingen had Ivy mijn krachten weer gebruikt; grote stukken zwart beperkten mijn herinneringen en heel erg veel van wat er gebeurd was wist ik niet, maar wat ik wel had gezien was dat Evelien aan het huilen was nadat ze was binnen gekomen. Waarom was dat? Wat was Ivy aan het zingen geweest? Een beetje beschaamd dacht ik aan een gebeurtenis nog voor de kerstvakantie. Toen had iedereen mijn gegil gehoord. Mijn stem was ook een onderdeel van mijn krachten en als ik Eveliens reactie goed interpreteerde nadat Ivy weer had gezongen – daarna had ze er opgewekt en vrolijk uitgezien – kon ik ook wel raden wat mijn stem bij mensen deed als ik zong. Maar waarom had ik zoiets nooit bij Chris gemerkt?

Ook ik was dus in beslag genomen door mijn gedachtes tijdens het brouwen van de drank en kon Ivy niet waarschuwen toen ze de aswindeieren zonder te klutsen bij het drankje deed. Ivy vloekte hard toen ze haar vergissing opmerkte en ook ik schrok. De dampen die nu in heldere spiralen moesten verschijnen, stegen in dikke groene walmen naar het plafond en vulde de ruimte. Ik grinnikte, want ik vond het al knap dat ze aan de drank durfde te beginnen, gezien ze nooit goed was in het brouwen van toverdranken.

Woedend stond Ivy op en trapte tegen de ketel. De nu gifgroene drank droop traag als stroop uit de ketel op de glanzend zwarte vloer.

'_Ik vroeg me al af hoe lang het nog zou duren,' _zei ik plagend. Ivy gromde even en liep met grote passen de badkamer uit, zonder nog naar alle troep te kijken die ze achterliet.

Geërgerd begon ze een tijdschrift door te bladeren. Ik voelde me vrij goed. Als het kon zou ik een zelfvoldane grijns op mijn gezicht hebben. Dat van Ivy stond echter grimmig terwijl ze met zoveel kracht pagina's omsloeg dat ze scheurden. Ik vroeg me af waar ze naar op zoek was. Zij waarschijnlijk ook, want na een tijdje schreeuwde ze en gooide het tijdschrift door de kamer.

Even stond ze nog te briesen in het midden van haar kamer, dan plots werd ze heel kalm en haar woeste blik werd er een van zelfverzekerdheid. Ze draaide zich naar haar kast, die nu permanent open stond, omdat haar kleding half erin en half eruit lag. Ze keek in de spiegel en fatsoeneerde haar haren, zocht haar make-up die ze ergens op haar bed had laten liggen die ochtend en zocht tussen alle troep naar haar favoriete shirtje; zwart met een diepe decolleté en kanten mouwen.

Toen stapte ze vol zelfvertrouwen de deur uit.

* * *

Evelien liep ongerust door het schoolgebouw. Het was zondag en ze wist niet precies wat ze moest doen. Haar gitaar stond eenzaam in een hoekje van haar slaapkamer, maar die ochtend had ze al besloten dat ze heel wat anders te doen had. Ze wist nog steeds niet wie Ivy precies was. Geen enkel boek kon haar helpen. Er waren wel enkele heksen in het verleden geweest die Ivy heetten, maar hoe kon Evelien weten welke Ivy ze precies zocht. Haar enige hoop lag nu bij de Spiegel der Waarheden. De enige Spiegel die haar misschien kon zeggen wie Samantha in haar macht was. Het móest wel een of andere krachtige heks zijn. Waarom zou ze anders de controle hebben, en niet Samantha. Samantha's was sterk.

Behalve dat spookte er nog wat anders door haar hoofd: hetgene wat ze ook had gevonden toen ze op Samantha's kamer was geweest. Ze vroeg zich af of die Ivy in staat was om zo'n ingewikkelde toverdrank te maken. Volgens Evelien zou zelf Hermelien Griffel er moeite mee hebben.

_Hermelien! Misschien kan zij helpen! _Schoot er plots door haar hoofd en ze voelde weer een vonk van hoop terwijl ze naar de bibliotheek rende, waar ze Hermelien waarschijnlijk zou kunnen vinden. Ook Evelien zou daar moeten zitten, het was immers nog maar een paar weken tot de examens voor de S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.en.

Toen ze de bibliotheek in rende keek ze snel rond of ze ergens Madame Rommella zag. Die was nog steeds in staat haar eruit te gooien voor zelfs al te hard ademen. Ze zag haar nergens, maar wel Hermelien, die tussen een verveeld kijkende Ron en Harry zat. Ron zag haar meteen aankomen en gaf haar een van zijn suffe grijnzen waar Evelien alleen maar om kon lachen.

"Eh.. Hermelien," vroeg Evelien heel zachtjes toen ze achter hen stond en Hermelien draaide zich om. "Zou ik je even kunnen spreken?"

Hermelien knikte, maar stond niet op. Ron bleef haar aankijken en Evelien begon zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen. Snel keek ze nog even om zich heen om zich ervan te verzekeren dat Madame Rommella niet vlak achter haar stond.

"Niet hier," siste Evelien. "Madame Rommella heeft haar arendsoog op mij gericht sinds dat incident met dat boek."

Hermelien grinnikte even en stond op. Nadat ze Harry en Ron op het hard had gedrukt dat ze haar aantekeningen nog eens goed door moesten lezen liep ze samen met Evelien de gang in.

"Het gaat om Samantha," zei Evelien serieus en Hermelien keek haar diep aan. "Ik weet hoe de persoon in haar heet, maar ik weet niet wie het is."

"En?" vroeg Hermelien kort, ze klonk nogal snibbig. Misschien was het niet zo'n goed idee om Hermelien zo vlak voor de examen te storen in haar studie.

"Nou, ik vroeg me af of je ooit iets bent tegen gekomen over een krachtige heks genaamd Ivy," zei Evelien en keek naar de grond.

Hermelien zuchtte en dacht diep na. Evelien keek haar weer aan en zag dat ze fronste.

"Ik heb wel eens gehoord van een zekere Ivy die rond 1535 een hele kasteelmuur had laten verdampen, zou ze dat kunnen zijn?"

Evelien zuchtte en liet haar schouders hangen. "Ik heb geen idee. Ik heb ook al gezocht naar een Ivy, maar ik weet gewoon niet genoeg over haar. Ik weet niet eens waaróm ze in Samantha zit."

"Dan denk ik niet dat ik je zo goed kan helpen," zei Hermelien en ze klonk spijtig.

Evelien zuchtte nogmaals, maar toen schoot haar een andere naam te binnen. "En Elaine van Astolat? Zegt je dat iets?"

Hermeliens gezicht klaarde meteen op en Evelien voelde daardoor een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen.

"Dat zegt me wel wat," zei Hermelien. "Zij komt voor in de legende over Merlijn en Arthur. Nou ja, eerder de legende van Lancelot. Je weet wie Lancelot is?"

Evelien knikte. "Hij was Arthur's beste vriend en beste ridder."

"Ja, tot hij een relatie kreeg met zijn vrouw, Guinevere," zuchtte Hermelien, "en het tot Arthurs dood leidde."

"Ja, dat weet ik," zei Evelien een beetje ongeduldig. "Maar wie was Elaine dan?"

"Elaine was een vrouw die was verliefd op Lancelot, maar Lancelot wilde niets van haar weten. Zij stierf aan liefdesverdriet."

Dat zette Evelien wel aan het denken. "Weet je zeker dat het alleen liefdesverdriet was?"

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. "Zo heel erg veel stond er niet in over Elaine van Astolat. Er zijn er namelijk heel veel in die tijd die Elaine heetten. Zo had je Elaine van Carbonek, Elaine, de zus van Arthur en Morgan le Fay, Elaine van Bernoic, moeder van Lancelot en dan Elaine van Astolat."

"Dat zijn er heel wat," zei Evelien . "Enne… heeft een van hun met Lancelot geslapen?"

Evelien moest die vraag eruit persen en ze kon alleen maar naar de grond kijken toen ze de vraag had gesteld, zo schaamde ze zich. Tegelijkertijd was ze zichzelf mentaal tegen haar hoofd aan het slaan omdat ze zo preuts was.

Hermelien was ondertussen ook een beetje van haar stuk door de vraag en antwoordde pas na een paar tellen diepe stilte.

"Eh… de moeder denk ik niet," zei ze toen een beetje schaapachtig en Evelien lachte door de spanning. "Volgens mij heeft Elaine van Carbonek met hem geslapen. Ja, zij kreeg een zoon van hem: Galahad."

"En Elaine van Astolat?" vroeg Evelien gretig. Hermelien trok echter haar schouders op.

"Niet dat ik weet," zei Hermelien nadenkend.

Evelien dacht toen iets te zien bewegen in de donkere gang rechts van haar en ze keek om. Professor Sneep stapte uit de schaduwen.

"Wij moeten even praten," zei hij en wenkte dat ze hem moest volgen.

* * *

'_Sinds wanneer kan jij Verdwijnselen?' _vroeg ik verbluft toen Ivy midden in de Lekke Ketel belandde na het ongemak van het Verdwijnselen. Natuurlijk had ze wel vaker Verdwijnseld, maar dat was altijd samen met Malfidus geweest en ik wist niet dat ze het zelf ook kon.

Ivy verkoos daar geen antwoord op te geven en liep naar het kleine binnenplaatsje en staarde daar naar de muur. "Nou waar moest ik ookal weer op duwen?" vroeg ze zich hardop af.

"Kijk eens wie we daar hebben!" klonk het plots achter me en Ivy draaide zich om. Twee identiek dezelfde grijnzen keken haar aan.

"Dag Fred, George," zei Ivy met een even wijde grijns.

"Ze weet zowaar onze namen!" zei Fred – of George – onder de indruk tegen de ander.

"Vertel eens," zei George.

"Wat zoekt een meisje zoals jij buiten Zweinstein," vulde Fred aan.

"Op een zondag-middag?" sloot George de zin af.

"Ik zal het zeggen, als jullie het zeggen," zei Ivy listig.

"Kijk," zei Fred bewonderend.

"Een echte Zwadderaar!"

"En wij twijfelden daaraan!"

"Twijfelden jullie aan mijn kwaliteiten als Zwadderaar?" vroeg Ivy vervaarlijk en zette een stapje dichterbij.

"Ho! Koest maar!" zei George gespeeld geschrokken.

"Wij twijfelen niet meer!"

"Dus… wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg Ivy, zodat ze de vraag niet zelf hoefde te beantwoorden.

"Wacht maar," zei Fred en trok zijn toverstok.

"We zullen het je laten zien," zei George knipogend en liep langs haar af naar de muur. Fred deed hetzelfde en samen opende ze de doorgang naar de Wegisweg.

Nieuwsgierig volgde Ivy Fred en George door de straat, haar hoofd gepast knikkend en schuddend op hun waarschuwingen het niemand te vertellen, tot ze plots stil hielden voor een lege etalage. Nou, niet helemaal leeg: er stond een bord met 'Te Koop'.

'Ta-da!" zei Fred.

"Is het niet geweldig?"

Ivy trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Zij snapte het niet, ik echter wel. Ik herinnerde me nog gelezen te hebben dat Harry aan het einde van 'Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker' het geld dat hij had gewonnen aan Fred en George had geschonken.

"Dit wordt onze winkel."

"Vol ingenieuze uitvindingen en flauwe grappen," vulde Fred aan met een grijns.

"Wauw erm… geweldig!" zei Ivy en het klonk gemeend, terwijl ik wist dat ze er niets bij voelde.

"Dat is het zeker," zei Fred.

"Maar je weet het," zei George en samen: "geen woord."

"Tot de officiële bekendmaking natuurlijk," zei Fred.

"Dan mag je het tegen iedereen die je kent zeggen."

Terwijl Fred en George zo opgewonden aan het vertellen waren, was Ivy zich iets aan het bedenken.

"Zeg jongens," zei ze toen er in het gesprek tussen de tweeling een pauze klonk. "Doen jullie ook aan liefdesdranken?"

"Liefdesdranken?" vroeg George fronsend en keek naar Fred.

"Waarom?"

* * *

Sneep bleef haar aankijken met zijn ondoorgrondelijke ogen en Evelien kon er niet uit opmaken of hij wat hij net had gehoord heel erg grappig vond, of heel erg verontrustend.

"En wat is ermee gebeurd?" vroeg hij na een diepe stilte, waarin Evelien bijna niet durfde te ademen. Haar antwoord kwam daarom ook erg snel en ondoordacht.

"Die heb ik naar Lucius Malfidus gestuurd."

Heel even fronste Sneep voordat hij opstond en met zijn armen gekruist voor haar stoel kwam staan.

"En mag ik naar de reden van die daad vragen?" vroeg hij gevaarlijk. Evelien kon hem geen ongelijk geven. Sneep zag er niet uit als iemand die het prettig vond dat iemand anders een dagboek in handen kreeg waarin een heleboel krabbels stonden over hoe verliefd ze wel niet was op hem. Evelien schraapte haar keel.

"Nou, er zat ook een briefje bij van een afspraak die hij had gemaakt met die Ivy, in het bos, 's nachts. Ik dacht dat het de bedoeling was, omdat het dagboek door Draco gevonden moest worden."

"En waarom stuurde Draco het boek dan niet, gezien hij degene was die het kon lezen?"

"Nou eh… ik denk dat hij nogal ondersteboven was van het feit dat zijn vader vreemd ging met een meisje dat maar een paar jaar ouder is dan hij."

Sneep knikte kort en liep rond zijn bureau weer naar zijn stoel, maar hij ging niet zitten.

"En je weet niet hoe het is afgelopen?" vroeg hij en legde een hand op de rugleuning van zijn stoel. Hoewel hij het niet liet blijken in zijn houding of in zijn blik, zijn hand verraadde dat hij gespannen was; zijn knokels werden witter dan gebruikelijk was.

Evelien schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, maar ik denk dat er toch wat is gebeurd. Die zaterdag daarna viel ze me aan tijdens… het studeren."

Bijna wilde ze de SVP zeggen, maar ze herstelde zich net op tijd. Ze dacht wel dat Sneep haar aarzeling had gehoord, maar hij liet het niet merken en knikte enkel.

"En over Elaine van Astolat?"

"Alles wat ik weet is was u net had gehoord van Hermelien," antwoordde ze hoofdschuddend.

Langzaam ging Sneep in zijn stoel zitten en plaatste zijn ellebogen op het bureau. Voordat hij zijn kin nadenkend op zijn handen zette knikte hij haar toe dat ze kon gaan. Hij had weer genoeg stof om over na te denken.

* * *

Zelfverzekerd liep Ivy door de versierde zaal en nam in één oogopslag de versiering van de Grote Zaal op. De grote tafels en banken waren naar de zijkanten geschoven en op de tafels stonden lege zilveren platen, zilveren bekers en grote glazen kommen die over minder dan een uur gevuld zouden zijn met heerlijk eten en drinken. De grote tafelkleden met de afdelingskleuren waren vervangen voor vlekkeloos witte zijden lakens met een zilveren rand, allemaal speciaal voor het meifeest. Op dit feest zou de school voor het eerst hun eigen schoolband zien. Ivy's bandgenoten hadden het podium al opgebouwd en waren gitaren aan het stemmen, standaards goed aan het zetten en Chris liep, nee rende, als hun opgewonden bandleider over het podium, ervoor zorgend dat iedereen ook echt overal aan dacht.

Ivy's hoge hakken tikten luid op de marmeren tegels en trokken daarmee meteen de aandacht van Chris.

"Samantha!" riep hij, terwijl hij op haar af kwam rennen en het was overduidelijk dat hij nogal gestresst was. "Waar was je nou? Nou ja, maakt niet uit, we gaan net beginnen met de soundcheck."

Hij pakte haar hand en sleurde haar bijna naar het podium.

"Ho, rustig aan Chris, het komt wel goed," zei Ivy nogal geïrriteerd, terwijl ze de kreukels die hij in haar zwarte jurkje had gemaakt weer glad streek nadat hij haar op het podium had geduwd.

"Oké, is iedereen klaar? We spelen 'Extraordinary'," zei Ivy toen, nog steeds lichtelijk geïrriteerd, zonder zich om te draaien naar de rest en ongeduldig wachtte ze tot de gitaar begon.

_God, wat duurt dit toch lang. Stelletje amateurs, _dacht Ivy en tikte met haar voet op de grond. _Dit nummer móeten we nog oefenen. Straks moet het gewoon perfect gaan. _

Ergens in haar hoofd voelde ze Samantha, die wanhopig haar motieven probeerde te achterhalen en Ivy grinnikte. Samantha zou nooit weten wat ze van plan was. Ze voelde telkens hoe ze wegzakte, vrijwel meteen nadat ze begon met zingen. Waarschijnlijk wist ze nog niet eens wát ze kon met haar stem.

_Mijn stem, _corrigeerde Ivy zichzelf. _Nog even en het zal míjn stem zijn._

Toen begonnen de gitaren en Ivy begon met zingen en hoorde Samantha's gekrijs tevreden zoals gewoonlijk geleidelijk aan zachter worden.

'_You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me_

_I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho_

_You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?_

_So dig a little deeper because  
You still don't get it yet  
See me licking my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho_

_See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?_

_I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho_

_Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho_

_Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho_

_Average every day sane psycho'_

Tevreden zong Ivy de laatste zin. Als dit lied Sneep's ogen niet zou openen, wist ze het niet meer.

"Welk nummer spelen we hierna?" hoorde ze iemand vragen.

"'Fever'," antwoordde Ivy, niet alleen om antwoord te geven, maar ook om zichzelf eraan te herinneren. _Dat maakt het af, _dacht ze tevreden en een sluwe glimlach speelde om haar lippen.

Nu was het alleen nog maar wachten tot het optreden...

* * *

Toen de duisternis weer een beetje week voor felle lampen en donkere schaduwen zuchtte ik diep. Het leek helemaal niet meer op die eerste keer dat Ivy begon met zingen. Nu voelde ik bijna geen pijn meer, het werd enkel helemaal zwart voor mijn ogen. Het liefste wilde ik in die duisternis blijven, maar ik moest opletten. Ivy was iets van plan en ik wist nu ook wanneer. Toen Ivy's ogen de setlist bekeken las ik dat 'Fever' het volgende nummer was dat ze ging zingen. Nu was het mijn beurt.

De lichten werden gedimd toen de basgitaar begon en het publiek werd duidelijker zichtbaar. Langzaam ging Ivy op een hoge kruk zitten en haar ogen zochten het publiek af. Even voelde ik wat paniek toen ze blijkbaar niet vond wat ze zocht, tot haar ogen op een donkere gedaante, ver weg bij de ingang zag. Haar ogen versmalden en een geniepige glimlach speelde om haar mond.

Lang voordat het optreden was begonnen was ik nagegaan hoe ik de vorige keer haar spreuk had geblokkeerd. Toen had Ivy bij de deur gestaan naar de ingang van de Kamer van Hoge Nood en ze had naar de kast gekeken. Het ging nu echter om heel iets anders. Dit ging niet over een spreuk, maar over zingen en hoewel ik wist dat het magie was, wist ik niet of het hetzelfde zou werken. Ik vroeg me af of ik het niet eerder uit had moeten proberen, maar ik kwam tot de conclusie dat, wanneer ik dat zou hebben gedaan, Ivy ervoor op haar hoede zou zijn. Nu wist ze van niets en ik kon alleen maar hopen dat het zou lukken.

* * *

Ivy glimlachte en probeerde de zaal in de kijken, maar door de felle lichten die in haar ogen schenen was het enige wat ze zag donkere schaduwen. De geluiden die ze echter opving klonken erg positief dus ze grijsde breed en zwaaide. Gejuich vulde haar oren.

Het publiek was energetisch na het opzwepende nummer, maar nu was het tijd voor heel iets anders en na een vlugge blik op de setlist pakte ze de hoge kruk erbij die speciaal voor dat nummer klaar was gezet. Niet dat ze er heel erg lang op zou blijven zitten.

Haar ogen zochten het publiek af dat duidelijker zichtbaar was geworden door het dimmen van de lampen. Toen ze hem niet vond op de plek waar hij voordat het optreden was begonnen, leek het of haar hart een tel oversloeg.

_Waar is hij? _Dacht ze geschokt, maar ze haalde eens diep adem toen ze zijn donkere schaduw bij de deur zag. Dat móest hem wel zijn. Geen andere man kon zo gracieus tegen de deurpost aan leunen.

De basgitaar begon en ze glimlachte uitdagend. Ze voelde hoe het kleine flesje tegen haar huid aan drukte in haar BH. Het was tijd.

* * *

De duisternis overviel me weer en ik zag hoe er al een felle rode draad begon te verschijnen, maar nu was ik er klaar voor. Ik concentreerde me met alle macht op de 'hand' die naar me begon te grijpen en wenste met alle macht dat die verdween. Nu ik van te voren wist wat er ging komen, was ik voorbereid op de warmte en de rode mist waar ik alles door begon te zien en ik liet me er niet door afleiden.

_Ivy mag mijn krachten niet meer gebruiken. Het is afgelopen. Ik laat me niet meer gebruiken, _dacht ik en liet de woede overnemen die op kwam borrelen. De warmte werd steeds sterker tot het leek alsof ik in brand stond en ik dacht dat het pijn zou doen, maar de hitte gierde door mijn lichaam en gaf me kracht. Ik voelde me zo machtig op dat moment dat ik hard begon te lachen.

Toen was het plotseling voorbij en even schrok ik. Het leek alsof ik wat was verloren en ik voelde me opeens zo eenzaam dat ik ieder moment in huilen uit kon barsten. Tot ik zag wat er voor mijn ogen zich afspeelde. Nog steeds schenen er lampen in mijn ogen en ze leken minder fel als van tevoren. Nu kon ik ieder gezicht zien. Iedere paar ogen waar zich ongeloof in afspeelde. Mensen begonnen te fluisteren en ik toen voelde ik Ivy's schaamte. Een ander soort warmte speelde zich af in háár lichaam en ze deinsde terug. Ze deinsde terug voor al die fluisterende blikken en draaide zich om naar de band.

"Kom op Samantha, zingen!" siste Anouk haar toe. "Wat is er nu aan de hand? We kunnen moeilijk alleen maar de baspartij laten horen!"

"Ik… ik kan niet…" stotterde Ivy en sloeg een hand voor haar mond. Paniek en verwarring maakte toen plaats voor iets anders: woede. Ivy wendde zich af van de band en hield haar hand voor de microfoon.

"Wat doe je?" siste ze tegen niemand, maar ik wist dat ze het tegen mij had, want ze zorgde ervoor dat het bijna ongezien werd.

_'Jou verhinderen mijn krachten te gebruiken,' _zei ik geamuseerd. _'En ik kan het zo nog een keer doen hoor.'_

Woedend greep Ivy de microfoon vast.

"Volgende poging," zei Ivy en gebaarde dat Lars weer moest beginnen.

Ik zuchtte en hoopte dat ik het nog een keer kon toen het weer zwart werd voor mijn ogen. Dat was de verkeerde instelling en dat kreeg ik snel genoeg in de gaten toen de 'hand' begon te trekken. Ivy begon met zingen en pijn schoot weer door me heen. Nu raakte in echter niet in paniek. Door de pijn werd ik weer kwaad.

* * *

_Zo snel geef ik mezelf niet gewonnen, _dacht Ivy toen ze de microfoon vast pakte en begon met zingen.

"Never knew how much I loved you," zong ze.

_Zie je wel, dat klinkt niet verkeerd._

"Never knew how much I cared." Haar zelfvertrouwen begon weer terug te komen en ze ging er weer goed voor zitten.

"When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that so hard to bare,"

_Maar ik moet niet vergeten waarvoor ik dit doe, _dacht ze bij zichzelf toen ze opstond en het flesje weer voelde.

"You give me fever," zong ze en liep heupwiegend naar het trapje. "When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight."

Ze liep langzaam het trapje af en stond nu tussen het publiek in, dat haar met gefluit verwelkomde.

"Fever." Ze koos een jongen uit waar ze verleidelijk naar knipoogde, wat bij hem een blos opwekte.

"Through the mornin', fever all through the night."

Dansend op de verleidelijke muziek en met hier en daar een knipoog baande ze zich een weg door het publiek, op weg naar professor Sneep. Maar plots hield haar stem ermee op en geschrokken stond ze stil.

_Niets laten merken! _Zei ze tegen zichzelf en ging door met dansen alsof het erbij hoorde.

_Wat is er toch aan de hand? _Schoot er in paniek door haar hoofd en daar kon maar één antwoord op zijn; Samantha. Op de een of andere manier wist ze van haar plannetje en blokkeerde nu haar stem. Even was ze onder de indruk van Samantha's kunnen, want nu ze niet kon zingen, kon haar plan niet doorgaan. Snel zocht ze naar een uitweg, maar er kwam er maar eentje bij haar op; rennen. Ze liet de muziek even het werk doen tot ze bij de deur was en voelde dat ze weer wat kon zeggen.

"Dat was het voor mij voor vanavond. Evelien neemt het vanaf hier van mij over!" zei ze door de microfoon en maakte dat ze wegkwam.

* * *


	50. Improvisatie met plannen

HOOFDSTUK 50  
Improvisatie van plannen

* * *

Ivy beende woest door de donkere hallen van het kasteel, zonder op te letten waar ze heen liep. In haar hoofd maalden de gedachten rond en het lukte haar niet er grip op te krijgen. Hoe had dit kunnen gebeuren? Haar hele plan was in de war geschopt en zonder alternatieve plannen wist ze niet wat ze moest doen. Rust had ze nodig. Rust om haar plannen weer op een rijtje te zetten, om haar volgende stap te kunnen bepalen.

Achter haar stierf het geluid van de band en het publiek in de Grote Zaal weg naarmate ze steeds dichterbij de kerkers kwam. Ze voelde meteen hoe de stilte haar hielp om rustig te worden. Abrupt draaide ze zich om toen ze de naderende voetstappen hoorde die haar rust verstoorden. Met een zucht zag ze dat het Chris was die haar achterna was gekomen en geïrriteerd wachtte ze met haar armen over elkaar tot hij haar had ingehaald.

"Wat gebeurde er? Het ging toch goed?" vroeg hij ongerust toen hij voor haar stond. Met haar handen in haar zijde merkte Ivy dat hij niet eens buiten adem was, terwijl hij om haar in te hebben kunnen halen toch een stukje gerend had moeten hebben.

Terwijl ze hem even in stilte aankeek om te kunnen bedenken wat ze nu zou moeten zeggen, zag ik dat Chris zich ongemakkelijk begon te voelen. Ivy zag dat ook en haar houding veranderde ongemerkt van verdedigend naar uitdagend. Nu was haar stilte er meer om hem te plagen en een sluw glimlachje speelde om haar lippen.

"Vond je?" vroeg Ivy spottend toen Chris haar uiteindelijk niet meer durfde aan te kijken en meteen schoten zijn ogen weer naar haar gezicht. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ik heb gemerkt dat je een aantal keren niet inzette met zingen," zei hij.

"Achja, ik dacht; laat ik het spannend maken," was Ivy's luchtige antwoord.

"Maar waarom liep je het podium af?" vroeg Chris en zijn ogen zwierven weer naar de grond.

"Ik wilde wat meer contact met het publiek."

"Wat meer contact met Sneep, bedoel je," viel Chris tegen haar uit en ik zag hoe hij zelf schrok van die opmerking.

Ivy begon te grinniken en dat bracht Chris nog meer van zijn stuk. Ivy's houding veranderde toen en ik voelde hoe haar aandacht plotseling ging naar het kleine flesje dat nog steeds in haar BH zat. Wat was ze van plan?  
"Wat is er Chris?" vroeg Ivy plagend. "Ben je jaloers op Snéép?"

Chris haalde zijn schouders op. "Nou, jaloers wil ik het niet noemen…"

Ivy grinnikte en schudde haar hoofd even voordat ze zich omdraaide om verder te lopen. "Maakt niet uit hoe je het wil noemen. Ik ben toe aan wat te drinken."

Ze stopte even en keek hem over zijn schouder aan. "Ga je mee?"

Hoop flitste even door de ogen van Chris en hij kwam naast haar lopen.

"Waarheen gaan we precies?" vroeg hij na enkele hoeken te zijn omgeslagen. Nu hij niet meer al zijn aandacht op Ivy had gericht merkte hij pas dat ze niet richting de keukens liepen of terug naar de Grote Zaal, maar verder de kerkers in, de drukte achter hen latend. Ik vroeg me af hoe hij zich nu voelde, nu ze weer eens sinds korte tijd met zijn tweeën waren, zonder de leerling-leraar situatie.

* * *

Op het podium in de Grote Zaal stond Evelien Linden. Haar lange, blonde haren hingen voor haar gezicht terwijl ze zich over haar gitaar boog, maar haar gedachten waren niet bij haar spel. Zenuwen gierden door haar lichaam waardoor haar vingers trilden, maar ook daar had ze geen aandacht voor. Ze dacht alleen maar aan de lead-zangeres, die net de Grote Zaal had verlaten en de zang aan haar had overgelaten. Wat was er gebeurd? Evelien snapte er niets van, maar eigenlijk was dat ook niet belangrijk. Het was belangrijker wat er nu kón gebeuren. Samantha was de zaal uit gelopen tijdens een van de belangrijkste nummers. Chris was haar achterna gelopen. Die twee samen voorspelde niet veel goeds.

Het nummer was afgelopen. Opgelucht keek Evelien op, de zaal in. Haar ogen vlogen door de zaal en ze zag Sneep die los kwam van zijn stukje muur. Hij keek gealarmeerd rond en liep haastig de Grote Zaal uit. Er was iets aan de hand. Het kon niet anders dan dat het iets met Samantha te maken had. Het was té toevallig dat Samantha, Chris én Sneep nu als enigen de Grote Zaal hadden verlaten. Evelien vroeg zich af waar ze heen waren gegaan, maar kon maar één plek bedenken waarom Sneep zo gealarmeerd zou hebben gekeken; de kerkers.

Eveliens ogen schoten naar haar tas, die naast het podium lag. Daarin zat de Spiegel der Waarheden. De Spiegel die ze uit de kamer van Samantha had meegenomen. Ergens binnenin haar ging een alarmbel rinkelen toen de drummer aftikte voor het volgende nummer. Ze moest iets doen. Ze besloot dat het optreden niet langer van belang was en ze vloog het podium af na een korte 'sorry, neem het over' richting Anouk. Nu ging het gebeuren.

* * *

Discreet probeerde Ivy het flesje met de toverdrank uit haar BH te halen; Chris zat haar immers nauwgezet in het oog te houden vanuit zijn leren stoel terwijl ze voor hem een glas whisky inschonk uit Sneeps kabinet. Ze kon echter geen manier bedenken om het ongemerkt in de nog halfvolle karaf whisky te doen zonder dat Chris het zou zien en in plaats daarvan zette ze ergens het tussen de andere flessen waar het niet op zou vallen en draaide zich om. Verleidelijk reikte ze hem het glas aan terwijl ze een slokje nam van haar eigen glas.

"Mag dit wel?" vroeg Chris terwijl hij weifelend het glas aanpakte.

Ivy haalde haar schouders op en grinnikte. "Waarom niet?"

Hoewel ze het had verwacht, schrok Ivy van de deur toen die plots open sloeg. In de deuropening stond de lange, donkere gestalte van Sneep en ik voelde hoe de slok whisky die Ivy net had genomen in haar buik begon te branden van angst.

Waarom was ze bang? Ivy wist dat Sneep een alarmsysteem op zijn deur had zitten. Ze wist dat zodra iemand die deur zou forceren hij het zou weten. Er was echter iets in de ogen van professor Sneep wat angstaanjagend genoeg was om zelfs Ivy de stuipen op het lijf te jagen. Ze herstelde zich echter snel genoeg.

"Professor Sneep," zei Ivy met een lichte trilling in haar stem. Ze slikte even om het weg te krijgen en hervond haar zelfverzekerde houding. "Wat een genoegen om u hier nu ook te zien. Lust u ook een glas whisky… uit uw eigen kabinet?"

Sneeps ogen vernauwden zich bij het zien van Ivy's sluwe glimlach en toen stond hij plots met een paar enorme stappen recht voor haar neus om haar het glas uit haar vingers te graaien en terug in het kabinet te zetten.

"Severus, het spijt me, ik was onder de indruk dat dit meisje legaal toegang had tot je drankenkabinet," slikte Chris toen hij overeind kwam en Sneep draaide zich met een ruk naar hem om.

"Idioot," siste hij. "Sterke drank is niet toegestaan voor leerlingen op Zweinstein."

"Ach kom, dat is nog zo'n rare regel," zei Ivy luchtig, terwijl ze bleef staan waar ze stond; dicht bij Sneep. Ze liet zich niet intimideren om een paar stappen achteruit te doen. Alleen was dat een vergissing, want Sneep verloor zijn geduld en greep naar haar keel.

"Ik heb zoveel geduld voor je moeten opbrengen, maar nu…"

Ik zag zoveel woede in de ogen van Sneep dat ik echt voor mijn leven ging vrezen. Zijn lange, sterke vingers vernauwden zich om mijn hals terwijl het incident van de Hersenpan zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde en zijn woede voedde. Ik voelde hoe Ivy verstijfde en er ontsnapte een gorgelend geluid uit haar keel. Ik kreeg geen lucht meer!

_'Nee Professor! Alsjeblieft! Hou op!' _riep ik, hoewel ik wist dat hij me niet zou kunnen horen. Toen verscheen er echter een vreemd soort licht in Sneeps ogen en met een blik van herkenning verslapte de grip van zijn koude vingers heel even.

"Professor!" riep een hoge, geschrokken stem en Sneep draaide verward met een ruk zijn hoofd om, om te kijken waar het vandaan kwam. In de deuropening stond Evelien. Zwarte vlekken in mijn gezichtsveld beletten me om duidelijk te kunnen zien wat ze in haar hand had, maar op dat moment leek me het niet zo van belang. Ik voelde enkel de strakke, wurgende hand om mijn, nee, Ivy's hals.

Sneep keek Ivy weer aan en liet haar toen los, maar door haar verzwakte benen viel op de grond. Met een dierlijke blik keek ze sissend als een slang op naar Sneep, die een paar stappen naar achteren deed. Afschuw kon ik in zijn ogen lezen.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg Evelien ontzet en ik vroeg me af wat ze precies zagen. Ivy krabbelde overeind en keek van Evelien, naar Sneep en naar Chris, die zijn glas whisky in één teug leeg dronk. Ik voelde een vlaag van verwarring opkomen die van Ivy leek te komen en ik voelde wat zij dacht. Het was mislukt. Alles was mislukt. Ze kon nu niet meer doen alsof ze mij was en ik voelde hoop opvlammen binnenin mij. Toen herkende ik het voorwerp dat Evelien in haar hand had.

"Ik denk dat we allemaal wel willen weten wie Zíj nu precies is," zei Sneep en hij vouwde zijn armen over elkaar. De razende blik was weer vervangen voor zijn ijskoude houding.

Ivy vond haar houding weer en stond trots overeind. Evelien ging naast Sneep staan en hield de Spiegel voor Ivy zodat Sneep en zij door de achterkant konden kijken.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Ivy verbaasd.

Ik lachte. _'Dat is een Spiegel der Waarheden, Ivy. Daardoor zullen ze zien wie je werkelijk bent. Wát je werkelijk bent. Nu zullen ze erachter komen dat je niets meer bent dan een achterbakse, slijmerige slang._'

Ivy schrok en kon alleen in shock kijken naar de uitdrukkingen die er op het gezicht van Evelien en Sneep ontstonden. In haar hoofd werd haar laatste gesprek met Lucius Malfidus steeds herhaald.

_Dacht je nou echt dat ik zou kunnen houden van een slang? Want meer ben je in feite niet. Een slang in het lichaam van een mooi meisje. Zonder mij had je niet eens een lichaam gehad. Zonder mij ben je niets en zonder Samantha Sanders ben je niemand. Zelfs ze magie is niet van jou. Die heb je ook maar gekregen van een of andere middeleeuwse gek en op Zweinstein zullen ze daar snel genoeg achter komen. Ze zullen erachter komen wie je bent. Wát je werkelijk bent en dan weten ze niet hoe snel ze van je af moeten komen. Je zult daar niet meer welkom zijn, want je hebt hen bedrogen. Je hebt hen voorgehouden dat je Samantha Sanders bent. De brave Zwadderaar. Maar dat zul je niet meer zo lang vol kunnen houden. Ze zullen je ontmaskeren._

De woorden bleven zich maar herhalen. _Ze zullen je ontmaskeren. Wie kan er nou houden van een slang? Dan weten ze niet hoe snel ze van je af moeten komen. Je zult daar niet meer welkom zijn. Zonder Samantha Sanders ben je niemand. Zonder Samantha Sanders ben je niemand_.

Paniek begon de overhand te krijgen en het zweet brak bij haar uit.

_Zonder Samantha Sanders ben je niemand._

"Een slang? Je bent een slang?" vroeg Evelien ongelovig en controleerde de knoppen van de Spiegel.

"Ik ben Ivy! Ik ben Ivy!" riep Ivy in paniek. "Ik ben wél iemand. Dit lichaam is van míj. Van míj en van niemand anders!"

Om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten trok ze haar toverstaf. Die was echter snel ergens in een hoek verdwenen en ik zag dat zowel Sneep als Chris ook hun staf had getrokken.

"Wie of wát je ook bent, je moet uít Samantha's lichaam!" riep Evelien geschrokken. "Samantha is hier nodig. De wereld heeft haar nodig," zei Chris.

"Zeker om haar speciale krachten. Ik zal je iets vertellen; ze stellen helemaal níets voor! Niets!" riep Ivy terug en spuugde op de grond.

"Dat komt omdat jíj ze tegenhoudt. Ze is bestemd voor grootse dingen."

"Dingen waar ze helemaal niet voor heeft gekozen! Wie zegt dat ze dit allemaal wel wil? Zíj in ieder geval niet. Zíj wilde niets liever dan een gewoon leven leiden. Zónder magie!"

Ik moest toegeven dat ze daar gelijk in had. Ik hád hier ook helemaal niet voor gekozen. Maar ik had ook tegen mezelf gezegd, dat ik niets te kiezen hád en er maar het beste van moest maken. Wat er ook gebeurde.

"Door die stomme krachten, door die magie wat ze helemaal niet wilde is ze iedereen kwijt geraakt die ze liefhad en de enige manier om te overleven is als iemand zich opoffert. Nóg iemand die ze liefheeft. Daar heeft ze helemaal geen zin in. Volgens mij vindt ze het dan helemaal niet erg als ik even wat plezier maak in plaats van dat ze gedrild wordt om te kunnen sterven."

Ivy zei heel wat dingen die waar waren en ik zag ook een glimp van medeleven en begrip in de ogen van de anderen.

"Maar ik zal er zijn. Ík heb haar nodig.." zei Evelien een beetje kleintjes.

"Jíj? Is dat niet een béétje egoïstisch? Wie ben jíj eigenlijk?"

"Ik ben haar beste vriendin!" riep Evelien eigenwijs.

"De enige échte vriendin die ze had was ík. Jij was alsmaar met jezelf bezig. Oeh.. kijk mij! Ik ben zo zielig. Ik snij mijn polsen door. Ik ben depressief. Ik ik ik. En jíj komt dan aan met; kijk, je hóéft niet te sterven. Er hoeft zich alleen maar iemand voor je op te offeren en dan kun je verder leven."

Tranen verschenen in Eveliens ogen.

"Ja, huil maar. Zwakkeling. Gooi jezelf maar van de Noordertoren! Dat is de enige manier waarop jíj problemen kunt oplossen."

De Spiegel kletterde op de grond en met haar handen voor haar ogen rende Evelien snikkend het lokaal uit. Uitdagend keek Ivy nu naar Sneep en naar Chris. Die keken elkaar even aan en Chris volgde Evelien de kamer uit. Ivy keek hem spottend na.

"Het zal me niet verbazen als ze zich ook werkelijk van de toren gaat gooien," zei ze snerend. "Het is misschien maar goed dat hij achter haar aan ging. Zij passen veel beter bij elkaar."

Toen richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Sneep en glimlachte liefjes.

"Eindelijk weer eens met zijn tweeën," zei ze en liep naar het tafeltje waar Chris zijn glas op had laten staan. In één teug leegde ze het glas en draaide zich weer naar Sneep. Met een knipoog liep ze naar het drankenkabinet en vulde een glas met de toverdrank, ervoor zorgend dat Sneep niet zag wat ze deed.

Hij stond echter voor ze het wist aan haar zijde en had haar pols in een ijzeren greep die hij zo draaide zodat het lege flesje toverdrank op de grond viel en uit elkaar spatte. Ivy schrok in eerste instantie, maar toen werd ze kwaad. Met een grom pakte ze vliegensvlug zijn andere pols vast waardoor zijn toverstaf op de grond viel. Nu stonden ze neus aan neus aan elkaar polsen te draaien en uiteindelijk gaf Ivy het op en met een piepende jank viel ze op haar knieën. Sneep draaide haar arm op haar rug, waardoor Ivy naar de deuropening kon kijken waar Chris weer was verschenen. In zijn hand hield hij een zwartfluwelen doosje. Met grote ogen keek Ivy toe hoe hij het doosje opende en hij er een helder kristal in de vorm van een traan aan een zwarte veter uit haalde.

Toen raakte Ivy pas echt in paniek. Ze probeerde zich los te worstelen, maar hij sloeg nu zijn andere arm om haar borst zodat ze niet weg kon. Ze kon alleen als een gekooid dier toekijken hoe Chris, terwijl hij het doosje weer in zijn zak deed, dichterbij kwam. Toen hij zó dichtbij was en het koord bijna om haar hoofd kon doen sloot Ivy haar ogen en begon te gillen. Ze bewoog zo heftig dat ze zichzelf pijn deed, maar Sneep kon haar bijna niet meer vasthouden en ik voelde dat dat niet was omdat hij niet wilde. Twijfels had hij nu niet meer. Er was maar één manier om het meisje dat hij hier tegenstribbelend in zijn armen hield te redden, dus hield hij haar vast alsof het zijn eigen leven betrof, want er was iets aan dit meisje dat zijn blik had gevangen en hij was niet van plan dat nog eens te laten gaan.

Wat er vervolgens precies gebeurde wist ik niet. Ik voelde alleen hoe ik werd overmand door een hete gloed en om me heen zag ik vuur dansen, alles in een waas van rood licht.

Het volgende moment lag ik op mijn rug in het bos. Om mijn nek voelde ik een veter met daaraan een zwaar, helder wit kristal.


	51. Alle plannen vallen in duigen

hullo iedereen.. eindelijk weer eens een hoofdstukJE.. ik heb het gewoon zoooo druk met school :s

ik wil iedereen bedanken voor de reacties. Die houden me toch aan het schrijven! heel erg bedankt!

een kort hoofdstuk.. met heel veel uitleg :p maar nog niet alles..

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 51  
Alle plannen vallen in duigen

* * *

Ik probeerde mijn ogen open te doen.

_Waar ben ik? _

Ik kon niets zien, mijn ogen bleven gesloten. Ik voelde hoe een zachte wind mijn haren zachtjes bewogen en wist dat ik ergens buiten moest zijn. Onder mijn handen kriebelden kleine grassprietjes en harde stenen drukten zich pijnlijk in mijn rug. Ik wilde draaien, bewegen om comfortabeler te gaan liggen, want ik voelde me verschrikkelijk moe. Maar bewegen kon ik niet en ik voelde hoe er paniek in me begon op te borrelen.

_Waarom voel ik me zo moe? Ik kan me niet bewegen!_

Ik probeerde me te herinneren wat er was gebeurd en toen voelde ik een koord om mijn nek.

'_Ivy?' _zei ik, maar het kwam niet uit mijn mond. De woorden vormden zich in mijn hoofd en plots werd ik omhuld door een stralend wit licht. Vormen begonnen te ontstaan in mijn hoofd en ik stond plotseling in een groot graslandschap. De zon scheen warm op mijn haren en in de verte hoorde ik het geluid van golven in de branding.

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg ik, nu hardop en keek om me heen. In de verte zag ik een klein huisje.

"Hier ben ik geboren," hoorde ik iemand zeggen en het klonk sissend. Verwilderd keek ik om me heen.

"Hier beneden," zei ze stem en ik keek omlaag. Daar kronkelde een enorme slang en met een klein gilletje sprong ik een stukje achteruit.

"Nou nou, zo erg hoef je nou ook weer niet te schrikken. Ik doe je niets hoor," zei de slang. "Ik ben Ivy!"

Met grote ogen ging ik op mijn hurken zitten en de slang keek me recht aan.

"Ivy?" vroeg ik verbaasd en de slang knikte. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen dus zei maar wat er als eerste in me op kwam. "Ik wist niet dat je zo groot was!"

De slang bewoog haar kop even trots en leek te glimlachen. Ik ging weer staan en keek om me heen. Ik hield Ivy echter in het oog. Het was zo vreemd om haar in haar slangengedaante te zien. Altijd had ik Ivy voor me gezien als een meisje met lang, zwart haar, maar dat was ze niet. Ze was mij.

"Hier ben je dus geboren," zei ik om het nog even duidelijk te maken voor mezelf, maar het hielp niet veel. "Ik snap het nog steeds niet. Waarom zijn we hier?"

"Ik heb geen idee," zei Ivy en ze richtte haar slangelichaam zo hoog op dat ze tot mijn schouder kwam. "maar om eerlijk te zijn vind ik het niet zo erg."

"Het is echt heel mooi hier," zei ik bewonderend en keek hoe de wind het lange gras deed wuiven.

"Dat vond ik ook, totdat híj kwam," zei Ivy een beetje bedroefd en liet zich weer zakken. "Zijn woorden over de mensenwereld deden me beseffen dat er zoveel meer is dan dit. Zoveel meer dan alleen eten en slapen. Ik wilde méér en hij leek zo aardig."

Ik knikte even medelevend, maar herinnerde me toen hoe gemeen ze was geweest al die tijd. Ik moest in mijn achterhoofd houden dat ze niet te vertrouwen was, hoe aardig ze ook deed.

"Maar wat was je nou eigenlijk van plan?" vroeg ik na eens goed nagedacht te hebben over wat er nou eigenlijk allemaal was gebeurd het afgelopen half jaar. "Op een gegeven moment snapte ik echt niet meer wat je nou wilde doen."

Ivy maakte een geluid dat leek op grinniken. "Ik was zoveel van plan," antwoordde ze en schudde haar hoofd. "Maar alles draaide erom dat ik Tom weer wilde zien."

"Voldemort?" vroeg ik, want de naam 'Tom' zei me niet zoveel. Ivy knikte. Toen herinnerde ik me iets en grinnikte.

"Ook het lingeriesetje?" vroeg ik lachend. "Wat was je nou eigenlijk dáár mee van plan?"

Ivy liet ook iets van een grinnik horen. "Ach, ik wilde die gewoon hebben, jíj zocht overal meer achter!"

Toen werd ik weer serieus. "En Lucius? Wat is daar nou mee? Hield je echt van hem?"

Treurig liet Ivy haar kop hangen en ik ging bij haar zitten. "Ja, ik hield van hem."

Onwillekeurig vroeg ik me af of slangen konden huilen toen ik zoveel droevigheid zag.

"Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn? Ik geloofde ieder woord dat hij tegen me zei. Hij zou een mooi lichaam voor me zoeken en dan zouden we altijd samen zijn. Toen maakte het me niets meer uit of ik Tom ooit nog zou zien."

"Was je ook verliefd op Voldemort?" vroeg ik, nu een beetje verward.

"Nou, ja.. ik weet het niet. Niet precies. Aan de ene kant wilde ik hem gewoon weer heel graag zien, maar aan de andere kant was ik zó kwaad op hem. Omdat hij me had verlaten. Als ik hem weer zou zien zou ik aan hem laten wat er zou gebeuren. Ik kon natuurlijk voor altijd bij hem blijven. Het was dat of hem nooit meer zien."

Ik knikte begrijpend.

"En toen kreeg ik nog veel meer ideeën! Wat nou, als ik hem zou vermoorden?"  
Ik schrok. "Wilde je hem doden?"  
"Ja, meer zelfs. Ik wilde hem pijn zien lijden, maar daar ging het niet om. Als ík hem zou doden, zou iedereen me kennen, me vereren. Kijk maar naar Harry Potter!"

Ivy's lichaam trilde van opwinding en onwillekeurig schoof ik een stukje achteruit toen haar kop zich telkens iets meer oprichtte.

"Iedereen kent Harry Potter, en dat is alleen maar omdat hij een aanval heeft overleefd! Hij is de zogenaamde jongen-die-bleef-leven! Wat nou als ík hem zou vermoorden? Iedereen zou me vereren, me op handen dragen!"  
Ik lachte een beetje schaapachtig, want ik dacht serieus dat ze krankzinnig was. Wie kon Voldemort nou vermoorden?

"En wat wilde je dan doen?" vroeg ik ongeloofwaardig. "Als het je was gelukt om in de buurt van Voldemort te komen, hem dan vermoorden, zorgen dat de Dooddoeners je niet zouden pakken?"

Dat zette Ivy wel aan het denken en ik zag haar lichaam weer ontspannen. Ze keek me aan en ik zag iets van verwarring in haar zwarte kraalogen.

"Weet je, dat ik daar helemaal niet aan heb gedacht?" vroeg ze langzaam.

"Nee, dat dacht ik wel!" lachte ik en ze keek me een beetje geïrriteerd aan.

Toen ik uitgelachen was viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte en snel zocht ik naar een ander onderwerp om over te praten.

"Je hebt me nooit vertelt wat je nou van plan was met dat liefdesdrankje," zei ik en Ivy snoof hooghartig.

"Je hoefde ook niet álles te weten."

Toen begon er wat te dagen.

"Je wist helemaal niet wat je wilde doen?" zei ik een beetje ongelovig en weer snoof Ivy, maar een antwoord gaf ze niet. Ik begon te lachen.

"Dus al die tijd dat ik dacht dat je ingewikkelde plannen aan het verzinnen was, deed je maar wat?"

"Nou.. ik deed niet zomaar wat," zei Ivy mompelend. "Het is me wel gelukt Perkamentus van school te krijgen."

Ik lachte weer. "Dat was je toen eigenlijk niet van plan. Je zei nog dat je alleen van plan was Harry te grazen te nemen!"

"Ja, nou ja," zei Ivy onwillig en kronkelde een beetje over de grond. Ze voelde zich duidelijk ongemakkelijk en was op zoek naar afleiding. Ik schudde in ongeloof mijn hoofd en voelde verschrikkelijk dom.

"En het drankje. Vertel me alsjeblieft dat je daar wel een plan voor had," zei ik hoopvol.

"Jazeker had ik een plan!" riep ze "Bij het optreden zou ik richting Sneep een lied zingen waardoor hij helemaal in de ban zou zijn van mij en dan zou ik hem het drankje geven wat hij dan in zou nemen omdat ik dat zong."

"Hoezo omdat je dat zong?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Had je dat niet in de gaten?" vroeg Ivy verbijsterd en ze lachte 'smug'. Ze was duidelijk aan het genieten dat ze iets wist dat ik niet wist en liet een lange stilte vallen. Door mijn hoofd bleef de vraag die ik zelf had gesteld rondspoken, op zoek naar een antwoord. Ik kon hem alleen niet vinden en een beetje geïrriteerd keek ik Ivy aan.

_Fijn. Al die tijd dacht ik dat ze zo slim was, dat ze zoveel plannen had, was ze gewoon maar wat aan het doen. Plezier aan het maken, _dacht ik gepikeerd.

"Je kunt me niet vertellen dat je niet in de gaten had wat het met Evelien deed toen ze een keer te vroeg de les in kwam lopen," vroeg Ivy genietend. En ik haalde mijn schouders op terwijl ik een grasspriet fijnkneep tussen mijn vingers.

"Als je zingt, gaan je gevoelens naar de persoon waar je voor zingt," zei Ivy alsof ze een lerares was.

_Fijn, doe maar alsof ik dom ben, _dacht ik kwaad en stond op. Ik was kwaad en dat kwam niet zo heel vaak voor. Kwaad op Ivy, omdat ze nu zo onuitstaanbaar deed, maar voornamelijk kwaad op mezelf. Al die tijd die ik had verspilt aan het denken aan wat Ivy aan het doen was, wat ze aan het plannen was. Al dat was verspilde tijd geweest en bovendien had ik aan vele belangrijkere dingen kunnen denken. Aan mezelf. Aan wat er in mij zat. Ik had veel beter theorieën kunnen bedenken over waar mijn krachten nou vandaan kwamen in plaats van theorieën over plannen die helemaal niet bestonden.

"Waarom ben je zo gemeen?" vroeg ik gefrustreerd en ik voelde me net een klein kind toen ik mezelf hoorde.

"Ben ik gemeen?" vroeg Ivy verbaasd.

"Alles wat je deed was gemeen. Je pestte andere kinderen, deed gemeen tegen professoren," ik verloor een beetje controle over alles wat ik zei. "Met alles wat je deed maakte je mij zwart! Ik kan straks niemand meer fatsoenlijk aankijken, gewoon om de dingen die jíj hebt gedaan!"

"Ik deed gewoon waar ik zin in had," zei Ivy koppig en dat maakte me weer een beetje nuchter.  
"En toch was je gemeen," zei ik stellig, maar Ivy schudde haar hoofd. "Zeker tegen Evelien!"

"O ja, Evelien. Maar Evelien is ook gewoon stom," zei Ivy koppig.

"Ze is niet stom!"

"Ze is wel stom. Stom en zwak."

Boos hield ik mijn mond. Blijkbaar was alles wat ze tegen Evelien had gezegd en gedaan gemeend en kon ze haar echt niet uitstaan. Ik besloot om er niet meer verder op in te gaan en ging staan.

"Maarre.. hoe kom jij hier eigenlijk?" vroeg Ivy en haar kop zweefde weer ergens ter hoogte van mijn schouders.

"Geen idee. Net lag ik nog ergens op mijn rug."

"O ja?" vroeg Ivy verbaasd. "Had je het Kristal nog om?"

"Erm.. ja," zei ik. Ivy's kop schoot met zo'n snelheid op me af dat ik haar niet kon ontwijken en ik voelde hoe haar tanden zich in mijn arm boorden. Een hete gloed begon zich te verspreiden terwijl Ivy hard lachte.

"Ik weet niet hoe het kan, maar zo meteen ben ik echt de enige in dit lichaam!" riep ze triomfantelijk en ik zag nog hoe ze zich oprichtte naar de hemel voordat alles om me heen zwart begon te worden. Ergens riep een stemmetje ergens geniepig dat dit mijn eigen schuld was. Ik had haar nooit zo dichtbij mogen laten komen.

Ik voelde de hete gloed in mijn arm steeds heftiger worden, maar in plaats van dat de duisternis om me heen me opslokte in een warme slaap, hoorde ik de wind weer door de bladeren en voelde hoe mijn ogen open gingen. Het was Ivy die mijn ogen open deed en opstond. Mijn ogen waren al gewend aan de duisternis om me heen en ik zag duidelijk de vormen van grote bomen en wist dat we in het Verboden Bos moesten zijn. Hier en daar scheen de heldere maan door het dichte bladerdak en plots hoorde ik iets. Ivy draaide zich naar de bron van het geluid en er stapte een lange man achter een van de bomen vandaan. Zijn lange blonde haren vielen duidelijk op in de duisternis en sissend zetten Ivy een stap achteruit.

"Blijf bij me vandaan, Lucius!" siste ze gevaarlijk, maar hij grinnikte enkel.

"Ik hoef niet dichtbij te komen om dit te kunnen doen, lieverd," zei hij sarcastisch en richtte zijn toverstaf op ons. Voordat Ivy tijd had om te reageren stond ze op haar plek genageld, verlamd met een spreuk.

Lucius Malfidus stopte met een zwierend gebaar en een onuitstaanbare glimlach zijn toverstaf weg en liep op ons af. Hij kwam dichterbij dan dat ik comfortabel vond en voelde hoe hij zich tegen me aan drukte.

"Nu," fluisterde hij hijgend met zijn mond zo dicht mogelijk bij mijn oor. "ben je helemaal van mij."

Hij pakte me bij mijn heupen vast en binnen enkele seconden waren we verdwijnseld.

* * *

reviews! ze zijn heel handig voor het geval er nog onduidelijkheden zijn, dan weet ik waar ik op moet letten. Heel soms vergeet ik wat dingen uit te leggen namelijk ;) 


	52. Oog in oog

* * *

Door gebeurtenissen duurt dit ook langer dan dat ik graag had gezien. Ik vind het super dat je nu ff kijkt! Ik hoop dat je ook even een review achterlaat om me te laten weten wat je ervan vind...!! Heel erg belangrijk voor mij. Zeker omdat dit nu de laatste hoofdstukken zijn en ik niets onuitgelegd wil laten...?

* * *

Hoofdstuk 52  
Oog in oog

* * *

Meteen nadat Lucius mijn heupen had vrijgelaten van zijn ietwat te opdringerige handen was Ivy in staat zich te bevrijden van zijn verstijvingsvloek.

"Viespeuk!" siste Ivy en zette een stap achteruit. Zand knarste onder mijn schoenen. Mijn ogen moesten zich aanpassen aan de kleine donkere ruimte voordat ik mijn omgeving in mezelf kon opnemen. Het licht van een enkele kaars bevestigde mijn vermoeden; er was geen enkele manier om hier uit te komen. Niet eens een enkele deur. Waarschijnlijk was Verdwijnselen de enige manier om hieruit te komen. Door Lucius valse gegrinnik richtte ik echter mijn aandacht weer op hem.

"Ruim een jaar geleden kon je anders niet genoeg van me krijgen," antwoordde Lucius met een sluwe glimlach. Zijn samengeknepen ogen onderzochten mijn lichaam iets te grondig maar mijn idee en Ivy voelde hetzelfde want ze balde haar vuisten alsof ze een aanval verwachtte. Lucius zag het en zijn glimlach werd breder.

"Oh, voor míj hoef je niet bang te zijn, lieveling," zei hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Niet als je zou weten wie er straks op bezoek komt."

Hij keek spottend naar Ivy's vuisten. "Daar bereik je bij hem niet veel mee."

Ik kreeg al een akelig idee wie hij bedoelde.

_Niet Voldemort! Ik ben nog niet klaar voor hem! _Dacht ik geschrokken en ik zag het doodstille lichaam van het meisje uit de beelden van het kistje weer voor me. Mijn gedachten verplaatsten zich echter naar de man die vol triomf naast haar had gestaan. Zou ik straks daar ook liggen, met Voldemort naast me, met krachten waarvan ik nog niet eens wist wat ze precies inhielden?

_Zo kan het niet eindigen. Zo was het niet bedoeld te eindigen!_

Zo verward als ik was luisterde ik niet naar het gesprek tussen Lucius en Ivy. Ik kon niet geloven dat het zo moest lopen. Altijd was ik onder de indruk geweest dat alles gebeurde met een reden. Dat de dingen liepen zoals ze moesten lopen. Daar leek het nu echter helemaal niet op. Het kristal hing weer om mijn nek, zwaar en zacht, wit licht uitstralend. Het was de bedoeling geweest dat ik nu weer de controle had over mijn lichaam. Dat Ivy weg was. In het kristal. Dat ik nu tijd had om mijn krachten te leren kennen. Maar het was niet zo en nu wist ik niet meer wat ik moest doen.

_Ik kan gewoon doen wat ik al de hele tijd heb gedaan; afwachten, kijken. _Dacht ik bij mezelf.

"Ga hem dan halen!" Schreeuwde Ivy. "Ik kan niet wachten tot hij hier is!"

Ze haalde even diep adem en keek hem vol afkeer aan. "Dan ben ik ten minste van jou af."

Lucius gromde even. Ik zag dat de grijns al een tijdje van zijn gezicht verdwenen was.

"Uw wens is mijn bevel," zei hij en Ivy deinsde snel achteruit toen hij zijn toverstok trok. Hij had er al echter mee gezwaaid en was Verdwijnselt voordat Ivy met haar ogen kon knipperen.

"Idioot," zei Ivy schampend. "Ik ben hier zo weg!"

Ik wist niet wat ze van plan was, maar er gebeurde niets. Toen herinnerde ik me dat Ivy kon Verdwijselen. Nu blijkbaar niet. Vloekend schopte Ivy tegen de muur na een aantal keer geprobeerd te hebben. Nu deed haar voet zeer. Ik voelde het met desinteresse. Ik had het geaccepteerd; Ivy had niet alleen mijn lichaam overgenomen, maar mijn hele leven. Zij was degene die de touwtjes in handen had. Al vanaf dat ik mijn krachten begon te leren kennen. Ik had geen kans gekregen ze te ontdekken. En nu was het te laat. Lucius was Voldemort halen. Het was de bedoeling geweest dat ik hem pas onder ogen zou komen wanneer ik mijn krachten kende en onder controle had. Er was wel meer bedoeld dan wat er uiteindelijk gebeurd was. Maar nu maakte het niets meer uit. Er was niets meer wat ik kon doen. Ik draaide me weg van Ivy. Van de donkere ruimte. Ik sloot mezelf af en het werd helemaal donker om me heen.

* * *

Ivy hinkelde door de kleine ruimte, vloekend. Uitgeput plofte ze uiteindelijk op de zanderige bodem en hield haar voet vast. Plots schrok ze op. Er was iets veranderd. Verdwaasd keek ze om zich heen.

"Ik voel me anders," zei ze hardop tegen zichzelf. Ze keek omlaag, naar het kristal om haar hals. Het gloeide niet meer. Ze reikte naar het sluitinkje in haar hals en moeiteloos deed ze het kristal af.

* * *

Ik opende mijn ogen.

_Waar ben ik? _

Ik besefte dat ik mezelf die vraag veel te vaak stel, maar schonk er verder geen aandacht aan. Het was niet belangrijk. Het was allemaal niet meer belangrijk. Ik was niet meer belangrijk, bedacht ik me terwijl ik grashalmen plette tussen mijn vingers.

Warme wind streelde mijn gezicht en ik keek omhoog. Het was hier best wel prettig. De grond was niet hard, het leek wel een grote zachte kussen waar ik op zat. Het leek zelfs alsof de zon minder fel scheen zodat ik mijn ogen niet samen hoefde te knijpen. Ik liet mezelf achterover vallen en bleef met gesloten ogen op mijn rug liggen.

Hoe lang ik daar heb gelegen weet ik niet. Het maakte me ook niet uit. Het enige wat ik wist was dat ik me fijn voelde. Rustig. Er was niets wat ik moest doen. Helemaal niets. Tot iemand me aansprak.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg een vrouwelijk stem melodieus.

"Liggen," antwoordde ik zonder verder te reageren op de stem die niet dwingend had geklonken.

"Waarom?"

"Weet ik niet. Is het belangrijk?"

"Dat ligt eraan."

"Waaraan?"

"Of er geen andere dingen zijn die je zou moeten doen."

Ik voelde dat er iets op mijn borst ging zitten. Iets zwaars, warms. Ik kon niet goed thuisbrengen wat het zou kunnen zijn zonder te kijken. Twee grote kraalogen keken terug en er ging een schok door me heen. Op mijn borst zat een grote, indrukwekkende feniks en toen wist ik het weer.

De grote vogel weerhield me om op te springen en… en wat, eigenlijk? Wat kon ik nog doen? Het was zinloos. Voldemort zou komen, zou Ivy zien en haar doden. Daarna kon hij met mij doen wat hij wilde. Maar, waar was Ivy?

Toen keek ik met wat meer interesse om me heen. De grote vogel spreidde zijn enorme vleugels en liet me opstaan. Ik liep achter haar aan naar een eenzame, dode boom in de grote grasvlakte waar ze op een tak ging zitten.

"Dit praat makkelijker," legde ze uit.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg ik terwijl ik iets probeerde te zien in de verte. Er was echter niets behalve gras. Heel veel gras onder een strakblauwe hemel en deze ene, dode boom. En toch klopte er iets niet. Het voelde niet… echt. Toen wist ik het.

"Het Kristal!" riep ik. "Ik ben in het Kristal! Net zoals toen bij Ivy."

De feniks voor me knikte met haar majestueuze hoofd.

"Ivy?" riep ik naar de hemel en draaide me rond. "Ivy, ben je daar?"

Er gebeurde echter helemaal niets. Ivy antwoordde niet. Toen besefte ik me wat er was gebeurd. Ik had mezelf afgekeerd van Ivy. Ik was vrijwillig in het Kristal gekropen en kon er nu niet meer uit.

"Hoe kom ik hier uit?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik paniek voelde opborrelen. Geschokt keek ik naar de feniks.

"Ik weet het niet meisje," zei de feniks. Ze leek ook niet echt geïnteresseerd. "Het enige wat ik weet is dat de dingen niet zo zijn gelopen zoals ze horen te lopen."

Ik zuchtte en keek naar de grond. "Ik weet het."

"Van alle meisjes verbaas ik me het meest over jou," zei de feniks en ik keek haar schuin aan. "Het is alle meisjes gelukt om mij onder controle te krijgen." Ze schudde even met haar hoofd alsof ze zichzelf wilde verbeteren. "Of in ieder geval genoeg om íets van verzet te kunnen tonen."

"Ik kan verzet tonen!" zei ik verdedigend, maar ze keek me streng aan.

"Je hebt niet eens de beginselen geleerd om mijn krachten te gebruiken."

"Dat is niet mijn schuld. Ivy…" ik wilde zoveel dingen zeggen om mezelf te verdedigen, maar ze gaf me niet de kans.

"Je enige doel was om mijn krachten te leren! Dat was het enige waar jij voor gemaakt was. Jij liet je verleiden door dingen die niet belangrijk waren," zei ze bestraffend en ik durfde haar niet meer aan te kijken.

"Het was niet mijn schuld," fluisterde ik en ik voelde tranen opkomen. "Ik weet het! Goed nou? Ik weet dat de dingen niet zo zijn gelopen zoals ze hoorde te lopen. Ik weet dat ik niet genoeg mijn best heb gedaan om me te verzetten tegen Ivy, maar ik wist het niet. Ik wist niets! Ik weet alleen dat ik wakker werd en plotseling had ik deze krachten. Ik snapte het niet. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen!"

"Denk je dat andere meisjes dat wel wisten?" vroeg de feniks, niet onder de indruk van mijn uitbarsting. "En toch is het hen wél gelukt om weerstand te bieden. Om sterk te zijn."

Ik klapte dicht. Tranen rolden nu vrijelijk over mijn wangen. Verward dacht ik na. Was ik niet sterk geweest? Ivy…

"Ivy was sterker," zei ik hardop. "Ik wist niet hoe ik me tegen haar moest verzetten. Ik wist niet dat ze slecht was."

"Ivy was niet slecht," antwoordde de feniks. Ik keek haar fronsend aan.

"En de dingen die ze dan allemaal deed?"

De feniks leek met tegenzin antwoord te geven. "Ivy wist niet beter. Ivy is Ivy. Ze is zo omdat ze zo is gemaakt door de mensen die ze kent. Waarschijnlijk heb je haar heel veel geleerd. Ze is niet meer zoals ze was toen je haar leerde kennen."

Ik dacht na en moest toegeven dat ze gelijk had. Hoewel Ivy steeds opstandiger werd hoe langer ze mijn lichaam kon gebruiken, ze was zelfstandiger geworden. Ik kon alleen maar raden, maar het leek dat voordat ze mijn lichaam kreeg steeds afhankelijk was geweest van iemand. Eerst van Voldemort, of Tom, zoals ze hem noemde, en daarna van Lucius. Ze had nog nooit zelf beslissingen genomen voordat ze met Lucius brak.

"Maar dat maakt niet uit. Het enige wat belangrijk is, is dat zíj me heeft verhinderd mijn krachten te leren kennen," ik wierp een blik op de feniks en verbeterde mezelf, "jouw krachten."

Ik zuchtte. Het was dus afgelopen nu. Echt afgelopen. Er was niets meer wat ik kon doen. Wat maakte het ook uit. Dat zei ik ook.

"Wat maakt het ook uit?" vroeg ik en haalde mijn schouders op.

"Wat het ook uit maakt?" vroeg de feniks geschokt. "Meisje, de dingen lopen niet zomaar zoals ze lopen. Ze lopen zo omdat ze zo zijn gemaakt! Wil jij zeggen dat de dingen die Merlijn heeft gedaan niet belangrijk zijn? Niet belangrijk waren?"

"Misschien niet," antwoordde ik koppig. "Het was heel lang geleden. Misschien wat het toen nodig. Misschien is het nu niet meer nodig. Zoals je al zei, de dingen lopen zoals ze lopen. Ik heb er geen controle over. Misschien was dit de bedoeling."

Verbaasd luisterde ik naar mijn eigen woorden. Ik was vergeten hoeveel doorzettingsvermogen ik had. Zoals het er nu uitzag zou ik straks een keer doodgaan. Ergens haalde ik daar mijn schouders voor op, maar misschien was er nog hoop. Misschien was er nog wel iets wat we konden doen. En wat kon proberen nou voor kwaad als je verder geen uitzicht had?

Ondertussen schudde de feniks geschokt met haar hoofd en zette haar veren overeind.

"Schandaal!"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ergens vond ik dit zeer vermakelijk. "Soms is het nodig opstandig te zijn. Misschien móeten we wel een beetje met de regels spelen. Misschien is het daarom allemaal gebeurd."

"Wel heel veel misschiens," zei de vogel afkeurend.

"Maar wat kunnen we nu dan nog doen?" vroeg ik haar. "Is dít eigenlijk al eens eerder gebeurd? Dat jij met mij zo kan praten?"

"O jawel hoor!" zei ze. Dat gaf mijn nieuwe hoop weer een kleine deuk. Toch probeerde ik weer op haar in te praten.

"Ik heb geen zin om hier gewoon maar te zitten en straks dood te gaan zonder ook maar iets geprobeerd te hebben. Is er echt geen manier waarop we toch nog íets kunnen doen?"

"Luister, er is gewoon geen mogelijkheid meer dat je nu in korte tijd mijn krachten nog onder controle zou kunnen krijgen," zei de feniks koppig.

"Waarom eigenlijk?" vroeg ik en keek de vogel aan. "Waarom zou ik eigenlijk jouw krachten onder controle moeten krijgen?"

Ze keek me verbaasd aan. "Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Waarom neem jij gewoon niet mijn lichaam over?" vroeg ik en haalde een schouder op.

De vogel leek even helemaal te verstijven voordat ze antwoord kon geven.

"Dat is absurd! Dat kan gewoon niet! Alle andere feniksen hebben hun krachten aan de Ene Feniks gegeven, het is altijd al zo gegaan."

"Ja maar, het zou toch niet altijd zo hoeven te gaan?" stelde ik voor.

"Ik weet niet of het kan," zei de feniks calculerend. "Zoiets is nog nooit gebeurd. De feniks en het meisje worden de Ene Feniks als ze daar klaar voor is. Jij bent daar nog niet klaar voor!"  
"Maar wat dan als de Ene Feniks te vroeg ontstaat?" vroeg ik, haar laatste zin negerend.

"Ik weet het niet," zei de feniks. "Ik weet niet wat er zal gebeuren. Ik weet wel dat het niet veel goeds zou zijn… voor jou."

"Maar voor jou?" vroeg ik, ik werd nu enthousiast. Zou het kunnen? Zou ik dan toch tegen Voldemort kunnen vechten? Misschien hem zelf kunnen verslaan? Ik keek naar de feniks. Zou ik haar over kunnen halen iets te doen wat nog nooit was gebeurd. Ze leek heel gebonden aan tradities en gewoontes, maar misschien kon ik haar enthousiast genoeg maken.

"In plaats van dat ik jouw krachten leer en overneem, zou je mijn lichaam krijgen en het kunnen gebruiken."

"Ik…" antwoordde de feniks en ik zag dat ze aan het nadenken was en ook de mogelijkheden inzag, ze leek te groeien toen ze zich de mogelijkheden ging beseffen.

"Ik weet niet wat er zal gebeuren… met jou," zei ze nadenkend. Aan dat antwoord hoorde ik dat ze haar voordelen begon in te zien.

"Dat meisje uit het verslag," zei ik en probeerde me te bedenken wat er met haar was gebeurd. "Ze werd Phoenix genoemd nadat ze jouw krachten had geleerd. En ze had de krachten afgestaan aan de Strijder. Zij kwam in een diepe slaap?"

"Ja, dat is wat er normaal gesproken gebeurt. De krachten worden voorbereid door het meisje en zodra ze er klaar voor is worden ze één en ontstaat er de Ene Feniks, een kracht die de machten van zowel een menselijke tovenaar als een Feniks bezit. Zoveel mogelijkheden…" ze leek even te genieten bij het idee. "Merlijn wist waar hij mee bezig was."

"Maar de krachten worden dan afgestaan aan de Strijder?" vroeg ik. "Dat snap ik eigenlijk nog niet echt. Dan héb je geweldige krachten en dan moet je ze afstaan?"

"Oh er zijn ook wel meisjes geweest waarvan de Kracht van de Feniks naar het hoofd steeg. Ze hielden het, maar ze werden er ook krankzinnig van. Daarom is er de Strijder. Hij is iemand van grote macht en… en…"

Terwijl de feniks haar fantasieën over de Strijder liet vloeien leek ze niet meer op mij te letten.

_Krankzinnig dus.. _Ik keek even naar de grote vogel. _Het was nog nooit gedaan. Zou het kunnen? Zou ik haar mijn lichaam kunnen geven? Waarom niet? Ik ben het nu gewend. Anderen die mijn lichaam besturen… _Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Zelfs al zou ik eraan sterven, heel veel zou het me niet uitmaken. Ik had toch niets meer. Daar had Ivy wel voor gezorgd. Van mijn oude leven was niets meer over. Mijn 'nieuwe' leven had ze zo bewerkt dat niemand me nog ooit aan zou willen kijken. Evelien…

"Wat zou er allemaal kunnen gebeuren?" vroeg ik, de feniks onderbrekend.

Ze keek me even doordringend aan.

"Als ik jouw lichaam overneem, in plaats van dat jij mijn krachten onder controle krijgt en we samen gaan?" vroeg ze. Ik knikte, maar ik wist dat ze het meer vroeg om even zeker te zijn van wat er zou gebeuren.

"Dat wil dus zeggen dat jouw lichaam niet klaar is voor mijn krachten," zei de feniks nadenkend. "Jouw lichaam kan mijn krachten niet…"

Maar we werden onderbroken. De hele grond leek te schudden en de boom begon te kraken. Heel de omgeving leek te worden verlicht in een onwerkelijk wit licht. Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn oren tegen het ondragelijke harde gekraak van splijtende grond en in stapte snel van de boom vandaan toen het gevaarlijk begon te schudden.

"Wat gebeurd er?" Schreeuwde ik, proberend over het lawaai heen te komen. De feniks had de tak verlaten en vloog boven me. Ik keek naar haar op. "Feniks! Hoe geef ik je mijn lichaam?"

Ik keek paniekerig om me heen terwijl alles begon te vervagen. De Feniks probeerde dichter bij mij te komen, maar ook zij werd steeds lichter. Mijn voeten verlieten de grond en terwijl alles vervaagde in het onwerkelijk witte licht werd ik omhoog gezogen, verder weg van haar.

"Je moet me toestemming geven!" riep de feniks terwijl ze me bij probeerde te houden met grote vleugelslagen, maar het ging te snel. Haar stem stierf weg in de verte, maar ik kon het nog verstaan. "Alsof je mijn krachten wil gebruiken en dan me toestemming geven je lichaam over te nemen!"

Plots voelde ik harde grond onder mijn voeten en de omgeving was een stuk donkerder dan dat ik gewend was. Er was teveel om in één keer in me op te nemen. Ik voelde een muur tegen mijn rug, een knokige hand om mijn nek die mijn adem wegnam en ik keek recht in twee ogen met streepjes als iris. Het was tijd.

'_Ivy? Wat gebeurd er allemaal?' _vroeg ik en ik merkte dat het weer werd gezegd zonder dat ik mijn mond bewoog.

"Ze is er," gromde Ivy in het bleke gezicht van Voldemort.

"Mooi," zei Voldemort en liet Ivy los. Door het luchtgebrek waren haar benen echter niet sterk genoeg om haar te kunnen dragen en ze viel op haar knieën. Voldemort trok zijn staf.

"Avada Kedavra," zei hij en voordat ik iets kon zeggen werd ik omhuld door groen licht.

"Ivy!" gilde ik en ik merkte dat ik mijn eigen mond bewoog. Verbaasd keek ik naar mijn handen die ik langzaam door de lucht bewoog. Het was raar om mijn eigen lichaam weer te kunnen bewegen. "Ivy?"

Voldemort grinnikte vals. "Ivy is er niet meer."

Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan.

"Deze heb je niet meer nodig." Hij was met één grote stap bij me en trok met geweld de ketting van mijn hals. Ik voelde hoe de rode striemen ontstonden en de tranen stonden in mijn ogen, maar ik verloor Voldemort niet uit mijn zicht.

Ivy was dood. Weg. Ik zou nooit meer met haar kunnen praten. Nog voordat dat probeerde te bezinken bij me probeerde ik het te negeren. Nu had ik daar geen tijd voor.

"Dus jij bent de Feniks?" vroeg Voldemort en bekeek me top tot teen. "Ik moet zeggen, ik zie niet veel verschil met Ivy."

De twee Dooddoeners achter hem gniffelden. Voldemort wilde waarschijnlijk nog veel meer zeggen, maar ik gaf het geen aandacht.

_Wacht maar, _dacht ik en ik sloot mijn ogen.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Voldemort midden in een onafgemaakte zin over hoe nietig ik eruit zag. Ik probeerde er niet op te letten. Ik probeerde me te herinneren hoe ik het laatst Feniks haar krachten had gebruikt. Concentreren was het begin.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Voldemort weer. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde, maar hij klonk al iets ongeruster. Ik probeerde het buiten te sluiten. Ik probeerde het gevoel terug te krijgen wat ik had toen in de kelder van Sneep. Severus…

Een warm gevoel stroomde door mijn lichaam en ik begon te glimlachen. Dit was het gevoel dat ik zocht. Ik opende mijn ogen en ik zag dat er een rood waas als een sluier voor alles hing.

"Nu…" hoorde ik in mijn hoofd en ik spreidde mijn armen.

"Ik geef je mijn lichaam, Feniks, het is van jou," zei ik terwijl mijn ogen sloot. Het triomfgezang van de feniks vulde mijn oren. _Veel plezier, _dacht ik nog voordat mijn lichaam zo heet werd dat ik tranen in mijn ogen had en ik in het rode licht werd opgeslokt.


	53. Het lied van de Feniks

* * *

Hoofdstuk 53  
Het fenikslied

* * *

Achter het masker van een Dooddoener bekeken twee duistere ogen de verandering in Samantha Sanders. Iemand die haar niet zo goed kende als hij zou de uiterlijke veranderingen misschien gemist hebben, maar zelfs Voldemort was even onder de indruk van Samantha's houding. Dit was Samantha niet. Ergens voelde hij een steek van verdriet. Alweer was ze weg. Het leek zo lang geleden dat hij de echte Samantha gezien had, zo lang dat hij Ivy's manieren zag en nu weer. Echter nu waren de veranderingen duidelijker te zien. Haar normaal zo mooie groene ogen – de ogen die altijd recht in zijn ziel leken te kijken – leken nu rood te gloeien en ze stapte zo sierlijk naar voren, dat het leek alsof haar voeten nauwelijks de grond raakten. Voldemort bekeek haar geïntrigeerd. Hij leek haar acties af te wachten voor hij in de aanval ging, zijn stafarm slap langs zijn lichaam hangend.

"Dit is geen ruimte om te duelleren," zei Samantha op een beslissende toon nadat ze Voldemort diep in zijn ogen had gekeken. Ze zette enkele stappen achteruit en spreidde haar armen. Snel rees Voldemort zijn toverstaf, maar was zo onder de indruk van wat er toen gebeurde dat hij geen spreuk kon uitspreken. Terwijl ze haar ogen sloot werd ze omringd door een rode gloed en kwamen haar voeten los van de grond. De kleine donkere ruimte baadde in een fel rood licht, alsof het in brand stond en de Dooddoeners rezen hun handen om hun ogen te beschermen. Vervolgens sneed er een stekende pijn door hun lichaam, maar voor ze in paniek verdedigingsspreuken konden uitspreken was het verblindende licht verdwenen en moesten hun ogen zich gaan aanpassen aan een onbekende duisternis.

Verwilderd keek Sneep om zich heen, met zijn ogen knijpend om te proberen íets te zien in het plotselinge duister, maar het enige wat hij kon zich was een overblijfsel van het rode licht; een vlammende rode stip ergens boven hem in de lucht. Toen hij zag dat Heer Voldemort zijn ogen er niet vanaf kon houden keek hij nog eens goed. Was het wel een overblijfsel? Rondom de rode stip zag hij nu langzaam kleine witte stipjes verschijnen – sterren. Blijkbaar waren ze buiten. Schaduwen van boomtoppen op het gras voor hem lieten hem zien dat de maan ergens achter hem moest staan. Maar ondanks dat het voor hem nu duidelijk was dat ze op een open plek in het bos stonden, wist hij nog niet welk bos ze waren.

Plotseling verschenen er meerdere gedaantes rond hen. Blijkbaar had Voldemort zijn volgelingen geroepen. Ze verschenen voor hem en knielden.

"Mijn Heer," begon een van de Dooddoeners, maar zijn mond werd gesnoerd door een handbeweging van Heer Voldemort. Verbaasd volgde de Dooddoener de blik van zijn heer, die de rode stip niet uit zijn zicht had laten gaan. Het was nu echter gegroeid en het was nu overduidelijk dat het met grote snelheid op hen af kwam. De Dooddoeners kwamen met haast overeind en schaarden zich achter hun meester, toverstokken getrokken en gericht op de rode gedaante die steeds dichterbij kwam. Met ongelofelijke snelheid scheerde de rode gedaante in de vorm van een vogel vlak over hen heen. Sneep voelde de hitte die er van haar vlammende verenpak afkwam en enkele Dooddoeners gingen verschrikt door hun knieën om de vleugels te proberen te ontwijken. Voldemort draaide zich om om haar laatste looping te kunnen volgen, om zich weer om te draaien terwijl ze langzaam voor hem in de lucht tot stilstand kwam. Even was het stil en keken de vlammende vogel en Heer Voldemort elkaar aan.

Sneep bekeek de vogel. Zat Samantha daar ergens? Vaag zag hij haar contouren, haar gespreide armen en haar gekruiste benen, door de vlammen van de vogel.

"Maak je klaar, Heer van het Duister! Hier komt het licht!" riep de vogel en strekte haar lange, slanke hals naar de hemel en opende haar snavel. Een adembenemend prachtig gezang klonk er door de heldere hemel en leek ieder anders geluid te verstommen. De Dooddoeners luisterde ernaar met open mond en zonder het zelf te merken liet ook Voldemort zijn staf zakken.

Het leek alsof zijn omgeving verdween terwijl Sneep naar de onaardse klanken luisterde van de zang van de feniks. Nacht werd dag en hij hoorde de vogels fluiten terwijl hij aan een groot meer stond. Hij wist dat dit het Meer was en achter hem Zweinstein moest staan, groots en majestueus aftekenend tegen de helderblauwe hemel. Zijn toverstaf in zijn hand was vervangen voor een bos bloemen. Waarvoor was hij hier? Toen hoorde hij iemand zijn naam zeggen, met een zachte stem die hij heel goed kende maar al heel lang niet meer had gehoord.

Met een ruk draaide hij zich om en geloofde bijna zijn eigen ogen niet toen hij zag dat ze het ook werkelijk was. Voor hem stond, levend en wel, Lily. Lily, het enige meisje wat ooit aardig tegen hem was geweest tijdens zijn leven op Zweinstein. Wist zij het? Wist zij dat hij altijd al van hem had gehouden sinds die eerste keer dat hij haar zag tijdens de treinreis in de Zweinsteinexpress? Toen zij, net als nu, met die zachte, lieve stem dat ene woordje tegen hem had gezegd? Ook nu deed het zijn werking bij hem en hij voelde hoe zijn hart begon te bloeden.

_Dit is niet waar. Ze kan nu niet zomaar voor me staan, _dacht hij terwijl er tranen in zijn ogen kwamen. _Ze is dood. _

Maar ze stond er echt. Met die mooie grote groene ogen keek ze hem glimlachend aan.

"Severus," zei ze en zette een stap dichterbij. Met een hand reek ze naar zijn gezicht, maar stokte, toen hij met een kleine schok zijn hoofd buiten haar bereik hield. Even keken ze elkaar aan en Sneep leek een beslissing te nemen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en liet haar zijn haar uit zijn gezicht wrijven. Toen ze het achter zijn oor had bevestigd liet ze haar hand in zijn hals rusten. Met een gelukzalige glimlach voelde hij haar warmte en hij keek haar weer aan.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg hij toen hij zijn stem teruggevonden had.

"Er was nog zoveel dat ik je wilde zeggen," antwoordde ze en tot zijn spijt trok ze haar hand terug. "Er was nog zoveel wat ik wilde doen."

Ze zette die laatste stap die de kleine afstand nog tussen hen overbrugde en sloeg haar armen om hem heen, haar hoofd rustend op zijn borst, waarbinnen Sneeps hard bijna leek te ontploffen van geluk. Onwennig sloeg hij zijn armen ook om haar heen en liet zijn wang op haar hoofd zakken.

"Waarom ben je me vergeten?" vroeg ze toen en Sneep verstijfde. Hij liet haar los en pakte haar bij de schouders om haar goed aan te kunnen kijken.

"Jou vergeten? Hoe zou ik dat nou kunnen?" vroeg hij ongelovig. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij hoe haar ogen vol haat stonden. De lucht boven hen begon te betrekken waardoor alles om hen heen een dreigende kleur kreeg.

"Al die jaren dat ik je naar me voelde kijken, al die jaren dat ik hoopte dat je ook maar íets tegen me zei, het enige dat ik van je kreeg was het onvergetelijke woord 'Modderbloedje'," zei ze giftig en terwijl ze het zei zag Sneep haar veranderen. Haar lange haren werden dun en vlassig, haar huid werd grauw. De mooie, lichtblauwe jurk die ze aanhad begon te rafelen en grote vlekken verschenen. "En nu was je van plan me in te ruilen tegen zo'n klein jong ding die niet eens haar spreuken kent."

"Dat is niet waar!" riep Sneep geschokt en zette snel een paar stappen achteruit toen hij zijn ergste nachtmerrie voor zich zag verschijnen. Haar prachtige lichaam begon krom te trekken en met wankele stappen overbrugde ze de afstand die hij van haar af probeerde te komen. Angstig bleef hij naar achteren lopen tot hij struikelde en achterover viel in het gras. Kokhalzend zag hij waar hij over was gestruikeld; een hand. Een grauwgrijze hand stak uit het gras en klauwde om zich heen. Een andere hand verscheen niet al te lang daarna en de aarde scheurde open om toegang te geven tot een heel lichaam. Daar kwam James Potter. Zonder bril en met gerafeld hemd sloot hij zich aan bij zijn vrouw op weg naar hem en Sneep zag hoe overal om hem heen de aarde openscheurde en nog meer lichamen omhoog hielp. Hij keek recht in de ogen van al zijn slachtoffers. Alle slachtoffers van Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners, klaar om wraak te nemen. En hij lag daar, zonder toverstaf, klaar om verscheurd te worden. Hij sloeg zijn arm voor zijn gezicht en wachtte tot ze bij hem zouden zijn.

"Silencio!" klonk er toen, en hij wist dat het de stem van zijn meester was. Geschrokken liet hij zijn arm zakken om te zien dat het weer nacht was.

_Het was niet echt! _Schoot er door zijn hoofd en met diepe ademteugen probeerde hij zijn hart weer tot bedaren te krijgen. Een beetje gegeneerd keek hij rond naar de andere Dooddoeners. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij meerdere op de grond liggen en iedereen leek in een staat van verwarring. Toen richtte hij zijn blik op Voldemort. Ook hij leek van zijn stuk en stonden zelfs kleine zweetdruppeltjes op zijn hoofd.

"Je bent goed," zei hij buiten adem en hoorbaar onder de indruk. "Maar niemand kan zich hier tegen beschermen!"

Maar nog voordat hij de Vloek des Doods uit had gesproken had de Feniks haar vleugels met een zwiep bij elkaar gebracht en spoot er een regen van vuur over hen uit. Alles stond in vuur en vlam en terwijl de Dooddoeners met alle macht die ze hadden het vuur uit te maken, ontweek boven hen in de lucht de grote Feniks sierlijk alle spreuken die er op haar werden afgevuurd, maar toen maakte ze één vergissing. Ze reageerde op de schijnbeweging van Voldemort en schoot de verkeerde kant op, recht in de Crucio-spreuk die er achter haar was afgevuurd.

Een verschrikkelijk gekrijs klonk door de lucht en haar vlammen doofden nog voor ze met een plof op de grond terecht kwam. Ook het vuur om hen heen doof en de Dooddoeners schaarden zich weer om hun meester die argwanend op het lichaam neerkeek. Hij hield zijn staf op haar gericht toen ze enigszins wankel overeind kwam. Naakt als ze was, stond ze zonder gêne fier rechtop. De hongerige blikken van de Dooddoeners negerend, keek ze degene die er echt toe deed recht aan. Voldemort hield nu zijn toverstaf op haar gericht, iedere beweging die ze maakte goed in de gaten houdend, niet van plan dezelfde fout te maken die misschien deze keer zijn ondergang zou kunnen betekenen.

"Nu houden we op met spelen," zei hij sissend. "Vecht! Duelleer met me zoals een groot tovenaar toekomt!"

"Bang?" vroeg het naakte meisje voor hen allen. "Bang, nu ik niet volgens jouw regels vecht?"

"Ik moet toegeven dat je enkele zeer interessante trucjes kent, maar eens houdt het op," antwoordde Voldemort. Er verscheen een sluwe glimlach op het gezicht van Samantha.

"Het houdt nooit op," fluisterde ze, maar het was duidelijk verstaanbaar voor iedereen. Haar ogen gloeiden plotseling fel rood op, maar voor Voldemort of iemand van de Dooddoeners kon reageren was ze verdwenen in een wolk van dichte rook die ook weer snel oploste en een lege plek achterliet.

"Waar is ze!?" riep Voldemort en de frustratie was duidelijk hoorbaar in zijn trillende stem.

"Deceptio Visus!" Klonk haar heldere stem van achter hen en op dat moment begon de grond te golven. Bomen vlogen rond hen in brand en Sneep keek vol afgrijzen hoe zijn collega's lange slagtanden begonnen te krijgen.

"Expelliarmus!" Hoorde hij haar weer roepen, maar zag haar nergens. Hij was enkel bezig met het proberen van zijn evenwicht te houden en zag tot zijn schrik hoe er een dikke vacht op zijn handen begon te groeien. Hij keek rond en zag hoe Voldemort onaangedaan leek. Zijn mond bewoog, maar wat hij zei was niet hoorbaar voor hem want een luid geruis overstemde alles. Alles, behalve het hoge gegil en gekrijs die overal vandaan leek te komen.

Feniks liep met vastberaden stappen op Voldemort af. Haar ontwapeningsspreuk had goed zijn werk gedaan en nu keken ze elkaar diep in de ogen aan. Op een veilige afstand bleef ze staan en glimlachte sluw.

"En nu? Oh grote Heer van het Duister?" vroeg ze kleinerend en zwaaide met zijn toverstok die ze met souplesse had opgevangen. "Zonder toverstaf is een tovenaar niet veel, ben ik bang."

"Je maakt een grote vergissing door me zo uit te dagen," gromde Voldemort, maar Feniks schudde haar hoofd. Haar glimlach werd een maniakale lach van triomf.

"Jullie moeten inzien wanneer je hebt verloren. Je kunt niet op tegen mijn eeuwenoude macht!"

Haar lach verstomde echter abrupt toen hij met enkele grote stappen bij haar was en haar hoofd vastgreep met beide handen.

"Dat kan wel zo zijn, maar fysiek ben ik nog altijd jouw meerdere," zei hij tegen haar en brak met één beweging haar nek.

Alle Dooddoeners waren plots verlost van de Waanzinspreuk die ze over hen had uitgesproken en keken elkaar verdwaasd aan. Met een doffe plof liet Voldemort het lichaam van de gebroken Feniks op de grond vallen en geschokt keek Sneep recht in haar wijd opengesperde ogen en de wereld leek even helemaal stil te staan. Het enige wat hij zag waren de lege, groene ogen van het meisje dat naakt en gebroken in het gras lag.

Hij moest zichzelf dwingen om te luisteren naar de woorden vol lof die de Dooddoeners over zijn meester uitspraken en probeerde zich af te sluiten voor zijn gevoel, zoals hij al jaren gewend was te doen. Voldemort mocht niet doorhebben dat hij wat voelde voor dit meisje en hij wendde zich af van haar gespreide lichaam.

Met een triomfantelijke glimlach liet Voldemort even alle complimenten over hem heenkomen tot hij hen verstomde met een handgebaar.

"Mag ik met haar mooie lichaam spelen?" vroeg een vrouwelijke stem en Sneep keek naar Bellatrix, de gevoelens van afschuw onderdrukkend. Voldemort schudde zijn hoofd geamuseerd. Met een lange zwaai van zijn cape draaide hij zich weg van zijn volgelingen en het naakte lichaam van het meisje en keek naar de steeds lichter wordende lucht.

"Deze keer niet, mijn beste," zei hij terwijl hij bedachtzaam naar de lucht keek. "We hebben vandaag nog meerdere dingen te doen."

Hij draaide zich weer om en keek Sneep recht aan. "Sneep. Perkamentus moet nog steeds het idee hebben dat jij aan zijn kant staat. Jij gaat hem inlichten over deze… tragedie. Hou je verder aan de afspraken die we hebben gemaakt. De rest van ons gaat een bezoekje brengen aan het Ministerie."

En voordat iedere Dooddoener was Verdwijnselt richtte er één zijn toverstaf in de lucht. Met pijn in zijn hart verliet Sneep de open plek met het Duistere Teken dat af begon te tekenen tegen een helder blauwe hemel.

* * *

"Severus, kalmeer en neem een koekje," zei Perkamentus luchtig, maar kon de ongerustheid niet uit zijn stem houden. Sneep luisterde echter niet en bleef ijsberen in de kleine, donkere kamer waar het schemerige licht van buiten slechts door één enkele kier naar binnen sijpelde. "Je hebt er goed aan gedaan mij dit alles te vertellen. Hoewel het nu voor Harry misschien moeilijker is om tegen Voldemort te vechten, is het niet onmogelijk."

Sneep bleef staan een keek Perkamentus recht aan die echter zijn ogen afwendde.

"Hoewel hij nog niet over de juiste kennis bezit heb ik alle vertrouwen in die jongen."

"Ik wil niets horen over Pótter!" snauwde Sneep en draaide zich met een ruk om om weer verder te gaan met ijsberen. "Ergens in een of ander bos ligt Samantha!"

"Ik weet dat je niets liever wilt dan haar gaan zoeken, maar jij hebt een andere taak gekregen, Severus," zei Perkamentus sussend. "Je moet doen wat Voldemort je heeft opgedragen, je moet terug naar Zweinstein. Ik zal Feliks sturen om te zoeken naar Samantha."

Sneep snoof luidruchtig van afkeuring en bleef doodstil staan, zijn rug naar de oude man in de grote, versleten stoel gekeerd. Duizenden gedachten schoten door het hoofd van de toverdranken professor, terwijl zijn ogen naar het oude bloemetjesbehang dat hier en daar de muur nog bedekte bleven staren. Zijn hart en zijn hoofd verscheurden zijn lichaam. Aan de ene kant wilde hij razen en tieren en het vervallen huis uit stormen om roekeloos op zoek te gaan naar het meisje. Aan de andere kant waarschuwde zijn hoofd voor de gevaren. Perkamentus had gelijk. Hij moest terug naar Zweinstein. Hij moest de taak vervullen die Voldemort hem had opgedragen. Hij moest geduldig zijn.

Met zijn ogen volgde hij de scheuren in het witte pleisterwerk achter de bleke bloemen tot hij ze stijf dichtkneep en hij zijn koele houding weer had hervonden. Bruusk draaide hij zich naar Perkamentus en ze keken elkaar lang aan. Uiteindelijk verliet Sneep met een korte knik het vervallen huis om terug te keren naar Zweinstein waar het laatste Slijmbalexamen was begonnen; Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

Aangekomen op het kasteel moest hij zich dwingen om in zijn kantoor te blijven en te wachten tot het plan van de Heer van het Duister zich zou aandienen. Terwijl hij door zijn kamer ijsbeerde met enorme stappen probeerde hij het beeld wat telkens voor zijn ogen verscheen te verdringen, maar het was onmogelijk. Elke keer zag hij het naakte lichaam in het gras. De lege ogen die hem aanstaarde en hij vervloekte Perkamentus. Hij vervloekte Voldemort. Hij vervloekte het feit dat hij weer een meisje zo dicht bij hem had toegelaten. En hij wenste dat de tijd wat sneller zou gaan, elke keer dat hij de grote staande klok passeerde.

Toen het eindelijk zover was, was hij verbaasd om niet Potter in zijn kantoor te zien verschijnen, maar de jonge Malfidus. Hij volgde de jongen echter zonder vragen naar het kantoor van Doloris Omber, in zijn hoofd het plan dat Voldemort had uitgestippeld herhalend, maar nergens kon hij aanleiding vinden om Omber in het plan te betrekken. Was het plan mislukt? Potter zou na de droom naar hem toe zijn moeten gekomen. Of was het iets anders? Zou die paarse kikker hem om een andere reden nodig hebben? Vragen, afwisselend met de afschuwelijke beelden van het lange, zwarte haar dat haar mooie gezicht met de lege, groene ogen omlijste, tolden door zijn hoofd terwijl hij met grote schreden achter Draco aanliep. Geheel onkarakteristiek liet hij zich leiden door zijn leerling, helemaal opgaand in zijn eigen gedachten. Hij had niet eens in de gaten dat ze al bij het kantoor aangekomen waren tot hij achter Draco naar binnen stapte. Zijn ogen gingen door de ruimte waar meer leerlingen waren dan dat hij had verwacht, maar hij schonk er niet echt aandacht aan. Wat moest ze nou jou nú? Daar ergens buiten, in een verlaten bos lag het lichaam van een meisje. Het naakte lichaam van een mooi meisje. Blootgesteld aan weer en wind en hij wilde niet weten wat voor dieren die er ook maar op af mochten komen.

"Ah professor Sneep," zei Omber met een grote glimlach en ze stond op. "Ik zou graag nog een flesje Veritaserum willen hebben, zo snel mogelijk graag."

"Ik heb je laatst het laatste flesje gegeven om Potter te ondervragen," zei Sneep. Nog steeds was hij er niet echt met zijn hoofd bij. "Je hebt het toch nog niet allemaal opgebruikt? Ik had nog gezegd dat drie druppels voldoende is."

Hij zag hoe ze rood kleurde. "Je kunt toch nog wel wat meer voor me maken?"

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde hij en kon toch nog even genieten van het pesten van de kleine vrouw. "Het heeft een volle maand nodig om te rijpen, dus ik heb het over een maand klaar voor je."

"Een maand?" riep Omber met een geschrokken kwaak in haar stem. "Een máánd? Maar ik heb het nú nodig, Sneep! Ik heb Potter op heterdaad betrapt met het gebruiken van mijn haardvuur om te communiceren met nu nog onbekende persoon of personen!"

"Je meent het?" vroeg Sneep sarcastisch, maar nu had hij in de gaten dat Potter in dezelfde ruimte stond als hem en hij draaide zich om. De jongen was dus niet naar hém toe gegaan, maar had het heft in eigen handen genomen. Ergens had hij dat wel kunnen verwachten. "Dat verbaasd me niets. Potter heeft nooit de behoefte gevoeld om regels op te volgen."

Sneep keek de jongen doordringend aan. Hij wilde hem wat vertellen en Sneep kon al raden wat het was zonder Legilimentie te hoeven gebruiken. Het plan van Voldemort was gelukt, al had Voldemort de roekeloosheid van de jongen onderschat. Zonder de invloed van Griffel had hij de haard waarschijnlijk gebruikt om meteen naar het Ministerie te gaan.

"Hij moet ondervraagd worden!" riep Omber uit en Sneep keek haar weer aan. Haar gezicht trilde van onderdrukte woede en Sneep liet zichzelf toe om ervan te genieten. "Je moet me een toverdrank geven dat hem dwingt de waarheid te spreken."

"Ik heb je al duidelijk gemaakt dat mijn voorraad Veritaserum geheel op is. Behalve als je Potter wilt vergiftigen – en ik kan niet anders dan dat idee ten zeerste te ondersteunen – kan ik je niet anders van dienst zijn. Het enige probleem is alleen dat de meeste vergiften te snel tot de dood leiden om hem tot de waarheid te dwingen."

Sneep keek naar Potter en probeerde ergens iets van een plan te ontdekken in de groene ogen die hij zo haatte. Maar natuurlijk was de jongen roekeloos geweest. Misschien moest hij aan Voldemort duidelijk maken dat zijn plan was mislukt. Sneep kon niets meer doen en het maakte hem eigenlijk ook niet meer uit. Hij luisterde nog naar de wanhopige poging van Potter om hem iets te vertellen zonder het té duidelijk te maken voor Omber, maar hij zou hier zelf uit moeten zien te komen. Hij gokte op het goed stel hersenen van Griffel en excuseerde zich zo snel mogelijk van het tafereel. Hij had nog andere dingen te doen dan het aanhoren van gestreste schoolhoofden of leeghoofdige leerlingen. En wachten op een feniks kon hij al helemaal niet. Koppig beende hij het kasteel uit, op zoek naar enig teken van waar het gevecht zich die ochtend had plaatsgevonden. Op zoek naar dat beetje hoop dat zijn ogen hem bedrogen hadden en er nog leven was in het gebroken lichaam van het meisje dat hem had laten zien dat er toch nog liefde bestond voor hem.

* * *

reviews please! het einde is in zicht...


	54. Ik ben Samantha

Dit is mijn laatste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal... aaaaaah. Ik hoop dat het naar verwachting is en dat het een beetje duidelijk is. Ik hoop niet dat er nog vragen zijn... als er vragen zijn, stuur me een e-mail of laat een review achter!

In ieder geval bedankt dat jullie je door al die hoofdstukken hebben kunnen wringen en voor alle bemoedigende woorden waardoor ik hem af heb kunnen maken. Thanks iedereen! xx Eline

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 54  
Ik ben Samantha**

* * *

Iemand riep mijn naam. Kreunend opende ik mijn ogen zag mezelf in de spiegel met de blauwe lijst tegenover mijn bed. Kleren lagen verspreid over de vloer, lieten zien hoe wanhopig ik op zoek was geweest naar de juiste outfit voor het grote feest, en make-up lag open en verspreid langs mijn wastafel in de hoek van mijn kleine vierkante, lichtgele kamer.

"Sam!" riep weer iemand van onderaan de trap en ik ging rechtop zitten. Verbaasd keek ik mijn kamer rond. Was ik zomaar in slaap gevallen? Het laatste zonlicht viel door mijn kleine raam naar binnen en vertelde me dat het al vrij laat op de dag was. Geschrokken stond ik op en keek op mijn klok. Half acht. Nu moest ik me nog gaan haasten ook.

"Samantha! Kom op, je bent straks te laat op je eigen feest!" riep mijn moeder, nu wat dwingender. "Ik roep niet nog een keer, we gaan zo echt zonder je!"

"Ja ik kom zo!" riep ik geërgerd terug.

_Ben ik klaar? Wat was ik aan het doen? _Vroeg ik mezelf af en keek omlaag naar mijn kleren. Ik zag er goed uit in mijn korte zwarte rok en rood mouwloos t-shirt. Een wat betere blik in de spiegel liet me zien dat ik ook al klaar was met mijn make-up. Het zwarte potlood onder mijn ogen zag er goed uit, maar het stond me eigenlijk niet aan. Ik vond ik te donker. Waarom precies wist ik eigenlijk niet, maar ik pakte een wattenschijfje en haalde er het grootste gedeelte vanaf. Ook de eye-liner boven mijn ogen haalde ik weg. Nu kon ik net zo goed opnieuw beginnen.

Gestommel op de trap en mijn deur ging open. Mijn vader kwam de kamer binnen.

"Ben je nu nog niet klaar?" vroeg hij en keek me aan met zijn lichtgroene ogen. Op de een of andere manier voelde ik een steek en kon ik niet stoppen met kijken. Ik wilde zó graag op hem afstappen en mijn armen om hem heen slaan, zeggen hoeveel ik hem had gemist, maar ik snapte niet waarom. Ik had hem net toch nog bij het eten gezien?  
"Wat is er lieverd?" vroeg hij en ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Het gevoel was weg. "Weet je zeker dat je je goed voelt, je bent flink ziek geweest de afgelopen weken."

"Je, ik voel me prima. Beetje zenuwachtig denk ik," zei ik glimlachend. "Denk je dat iedereen zal komen?"

"Natuurlijk, niemand heeft toch afgezegd?" antwoordde hij. "Maar je moet nu wel opschieten."

"Ach, echte sterren komen toch altijd iets te laat?" antwoordde ik glimlachend.

"Komt ze nou?" riep mijn moeder vanuit de gang.

"Ja-ha!" antwoordde ik geïrriteerd. "Ik moet nog even mijn make-up doen, jullie kunnen wel alvast gaan."

Ik graaide in mijn doos met make-up, op zoek naar een lichte kleur oogschaduw. Die had ik niet zoveel, ik droeg eigenlijk altijd zwarte of donkere make-up. Ik keek mezelf aan in de spiegel. Waarom nu niet? Ik haalde mijn schouders op en trok een rode lijn met de eye-liner boven mijn oog. Veel beter.

"Dat kunnen we best doen, het is een beetje onbeleefd als er niemand van ons is om de gasten te verwelkomen," zei mijn moeder tegen mijn vader en overlegde verder op de gang. Ik lette er niet op. Snel nog een klein beetje oogpotlood en mascara.

"Wij zijn alvast weg hè?" riepen mijn ouders en nog voordat ik had kunnen antwoorden hoorde ik de deur al dichtslaan. Achja.

Schoenen. Ik dook mijn kast in en trok er een paar rode laarsjes uit en een paar zwarte hakschoentjes. Na even tobben trok ik snel mijn lievelingslaarsjes aan. Nog een laatste blik in de spiegel voordat ik de deur uit ging. Iets voelde raar, maar ik kon er mijn vinger niet op leggen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en haalde nog eens diep adem. Het zouden wel de zenuwen zijn. Ik glimlachte naar mezelf en deed mijn kamerdeur achter me dicht. Opruimen zou later wel komen, op naar het feest.

Mijn hart klopte in mijn keel toen ik de klink naar de zaal die we af hadden gehuurd vastpakte. Toen begon ik plots over mijn hele lichaam te trillen en liet verschrikt de deurklink los. Ik durfde de deur niet open te doen. Heel mijn wezen schreeuwde dat er iets verschrikkelijks op me wachtte achter die deur en ik bleef angstig naar de deur staren. Ik hoorde hoe er aan de andere kant van de deur een nummer van Norah Jones gedraaid werd. Kippenvel stond op mijn armen en toen riep ik mezelf tot een halt.

_Dit is onzin. Ik ben op weg naar mijn feest. Mijn feest en het word__t__ hartstikke gezellig. _Ik probeerde het nare gevoel van me af te schudden. Gedeeltelijk lukte het en voordat het me weer kon overmeesteren pakte ik de klink vast en opende de deur.

De zaal stond vol. Mijn ouders die bij de deur stonden draaiden zich naar me toe en knuffelden me. Een grijns trok over mijn gezicht en ik kon een traan niet onderdrukken toen ook anderen me zagen en me begroetten met geroep en gezwaai. Waar kwam die traan vandaan? Ik had geen tijd om er verder over na te denken. Mijn vrienden en familie wachtten op mij om me te feliciteren.

"Heb je nou nog niets te drinken?" vroeg mijn vriendin Suzan en ik keek haar schuldbewust aan.

"Ik heb gewoon echt geen tijd gehad," zei ik en haalde mijn schouders op. "Er zijn zoveel mensen!"

"Ja, volgens mij is iedereen gekomen," zei Kirstin, mijn nichtje, en grijsde me toe. "Echt een geweldig feest!"

"Ja, iedereen is gekomen," zei ik glunderend en keek de zaal die vol stond nog eens rond.

"Mag ook wel! Mijn lievelingszusje is zeventien jaar geworden en ze is ook nog eens geslaagd ook nog!" zei mijn zus die erbij stond en gaf me een aai over mijn hoofd. Gespeeld boos graaide ik ook naar haar haren, maar lachend weerde ze me af.

"Ik ga nu maar eens wat te drinken halen, jullie ook?" vroeg ik en maakte een rondje om te zorgen dat ik niemand vergat.

Toen ik aan de bar stond te wachten op mijn bestelling had ik eindelijk weer eens tijd voor mijn eigen gedachten. Tevreden keek ik rond. Iedereen was echt gekomen. Zelfs mijn oom en tante die van ver moesten komen.

Iemand pakte mijn hand. Geschrokken keek ik rond. Er stond niemand bij me in de buurt. Niemand had mijn hand vast. Verbaasd keek ik naar mijn handen, maar ik werd onderbroken door de barman.

"Is dit jouw feestje?" vroeg hij. Ik merkte dat hij een gesprek aan probeerde te knopen en hoewel hij er niet verkeerd uit zag pakte ik zwijgend de glazen die hij neer had gezet. Glimlachend knikte ik en liep terug naar mijn vrienden terwijl hij me nog veel plezier wenste.

Toen voelde ik het weer. Geschrokken liet ik de glazen uit mijn handen vallen. Ze vielen kletterend kapot op de grond, maar ik had er geen oog voor. Iemand had mijn hand vastgepakt. Ik wist het zeker. Ik maakte een vuist en sloot mijn ogen. Stemmen om me heen vervaagden tot er maar eentje overbleef. Een zachte, lieve stem sprak me toe.

"…kan niet zonder jou. Het ging zo goed, maar ik bleef denken aan die woorden die Ivy tegen me zei. Ik weet dat jij het niet was, maar het was zo raar om te horen. Ik ben zo bang dat ze gelijk had," de stem schokte en ik hoorde haar snikken. "Wat nou als ze gelijk heeft?"

En toen wist ik het weer. De stem die me toesprak was van Evelien. Evelien. Het laatste wat ik van haar had gezien was dat ze snikkend de kamer uit was gerend. Wie weet waar ze nog toe in staat was.

"Evelien!" riep ik en opende mijn ogen.

Iedereen was weg. De zaal was helemaal leeg. Er was helemaal niets van te zien dat hier net een feestje was geweest.

En toen realiseerde ik me dat wat er net gebeurd was, slechts een droom was geweest. Een slechte grap van het leven. Even was het geweest alsof er niets gebeurd was. Even had ik weer mijn vrienden om me heen gehad, mijn hele familie gezien. Nu waren ze weer weg. Een traan viel over mijn wangen. Het was een mooie droom geweest.

Verloren stond ik in de grote, lege zaal. Ik moest hier weg. Het was te pijnlijk om hier te zijn. Met zware voeten liep ik naar de deur en opende hem. Buiten de deur was het pikzwart. Er was helemaal niets. Angstig staarde ik in het niets, vertwijfeld of ik erin moest stappen of niet.

"Ik weet niet of ik het nog aankan," hoorde ik Evelien zeggen. In de verte zag ik een beeld ontstaan. Tegen een achtergrond van het uitzicht vanaf de Noordertoren van Zweinstein zag ik Eveliens silhouet afgestoken. Ze stond op de rand van de wering en leek klaar om te springen. Mijn angst voor het zwart was verdwenen.

"Evelien!" riep ik en ik rende de deur uit, op haar af. Ik moest haar tegen zien te houden. Maar hoe hard ik ook rende, ik kwam maar niet dichterbij. Mijn voeten leken vast te plakken aan de grond en ik probeerde harder te rennen. "Nee Evelien! Niet springen!"

Toen zag ik haar vallen. Ik gilde en ik bereikte de wering waar ik naar beneden keek.

"Evelien!" riep ik, maar ze was verdwenen. Beneden zag ik het grasveld rond Zweinstein. Verderop zag ik het Verborden Bos en het Meer, alles verlicht met een flauw, schemerig licht waarvan de bron onbekend was.

"Zo, dat was er weer eentje minder," zei een stem sarcastisch achter me en met een ruk draaide ik me om. Het was alsof ik in een spiegel keek. Voor me stond iemand die er precies hetzelfde uit zag als ik. Alleen haar kleren waren anders. Haar rokje was nét iets korter, haar truitje had een lager decolleté en de make-up rond haar bruine ogen waren nog zwarter opgemaakt dan dat ik normaal zou doen. Haar hele houding en blik straalde arrogantie uit.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg ik argwanend.

"Ach, ken je me niet meer?" vroeg ze gespeeld gekwetst. Ze ontvouwde haar armen die ze voor zich had gekruist en spreidde ze alsof ze een oude vriend verwelkomde. "Ik ben het!"

Er was maar één antwoord dat ik kon bedenken, maar het leek absurd. "Ivy?"

"Fout!" riep ze woedend en kruiste haar armen weer. Haar ogen leken vuur te spugen. "Ik ben Samantha!"

Geschokt keek ik haar aan, maar voor zij óf ik wat kon zeggen stapte er nog iemand van achter haar vandaan. Haar stijle zwarte haren en bruine ogen lieten mijn angstige vermoeden uitkomen. Ook nu keek ik in een vervormde spiegel. Deze keer was haar rok een stuk langer en had haar truitje een hoge col. Haar make-up was nergens te bekennen en streng keek ze niet alleen mij, maar ook de andere Samantha aan.

"Ik ben Samantha," zei ze hooghartig.

De arrogante Samantha lachte. "Jij? Kom nou. Samantha is niet zo'n stijve hark. Ze heeft veel meer plezier. Ík ben Samantha."

Ik snapte er niets van. Twee van mijn evenbeelden stonden voor mijn neus te vechten over wie er Samantha was. Terwijl ik er heel erg zeker van was dat ík Samantha was.

Maar Samantha in haar col had al een antwoord klaar. "Ík ben Samantha. Jij bent één pot vol problemen. Samantha is iemand met moreel en een geweten. Iets waar jij geen greintje van bezit."

"O ja? Laat ik je wat zeggen…" zei de arrogante Samantha, maar ik onderbrak haar.

"Stop!" riep ik. "Ik ben Samantha. Ik weet niet wíe of wát jullie zijn, maar ik snap er helemaal niets van."

"Ik ben Samantha," zeiden ze tegelijk.

"Niet, ík ben Samantha!" riep ik geheel in de war. Mijn evenbeelden begonnen te lachen.

"Jíj?" vroeg de arrogante Samantha en lachte nog harder waarbij ze haar middel vast moest houden. Bloed begon naar mijn gezicht te stromen en ik voelde hoe ik rood werd.

"Waar haal jij het vandaan dat jíj Samantha bent?" vroeg de stijve Samantha en lachte hooghartig. "Als er iemand van ons drieën Samantha níet is, dan ben jij het wel!"

"Hou op! Ik ben Samantha!" riep ik gekwetst en in de war.

"Luister meid, ik weet niet waar jij vandaan komt, maar ik ben er toch echt zeker van dat ík Samantha ben. Wie ben jij om me te vertellen dat ik dat niet ben?" vroeg de arrogante Samantha.

"Ik ben Samantha. Ik ben Samantha!" riep ik en voelde hoe ik in paniek begon te raken.

"Nee, ík ben Samantha. Jij bent maar een zwak aftreksel van een sterk persoon met een goed gevoel voor moraal en zedelijkheid," toen ze dat zei wierp ze een afkeurende blik op het lage decolleté van de andere Samantha die zich daarop op haar richtte.

"Jij bent zoals ik al zei maar een stijve hark en iemand die niet weet wat plezier is. Nee, ík ben Samantha. Iemand die van feestjes houdt en alleen maar optrekt met mensen die ook echt iets kunnen bereiken in dit leven."

Ik keek naar de twee Samantha's over hoe ze aan het vechten waren over wie er Samantha was.

_Als zij al Samantha zijn, wie ben ik dan? _Vroeg ik mezelf af en ik schudde mijn hoofd. Panisch probeerde ik mijn hoofd helder te krijgen en rustig na te denken. Ik wist niet meer wát ik moest denken. Ik wist niet wat er aan de hand was. Ik keek naar de twee Samantha's en zag mezelf in allebei. Ik voelde me verscheurd tussen de twee en twijfelde aan mijn eigen bestaan. Wat nou als ik niet meer bestond? De laatste paar maanden was ik mezelf niet geweest. Wat nou als één van die twee Samantha was geworden? Maar wie was ik dan? Toen zag ik mijn eigen handen. Langzaam waren ze aan het verdwijnen. En toen hield ik het niet meer.

"Hou op!" riep ik met tranen in mijn ogen. "Ík ben Samantha. Ík, ík, ík! Jullie bestaan niet! Ik ben geen aftreksel van jullie, jullie zijn slechts aftreksels van mij!"

De twee hielden op met hun geruzie onderling en draaiden zich naar mij.  
"Ik ben Samantha!" riep ik en keek hun woest aan. "Jíj bent Ivy! Of slechts een overblijfsel van Ivy. Met je gedurfde kleding en arrogante houding. Je denkt dat de hele wereld om jou draait en dat je alles naar je eigen hand kunt zetten!"

De arrogante Samantha keek me verdwaasd aan.

"En jíj! Jij bent slechts een overblijfsel van de Ene Feniks. Van de starre, aan de regels gebonden Feniks die niet buiten het boekje kan denken."

Toen haalde ik diep adem. Het leek alsof er een zware last van mijn schouders afviel en ik keek naar de twee Samantha's voor me. Ik begon langzaam te snappen wat er aan de hand was. Zowel Ivy als Feniks waren een gedeelte geweest van mijn leven. Ze waren míj geweest. Ivy met haar verwaandheid en lak aan regels en Feniks die eigenlijk het tegenovergestelde was. Ook al was ik het niet altijd eens geweest, met geen van beide, ze hadden allebei een hele groot stuk van mijn leven bepaald. Ze hadden er zelfs allebei voor gezorgd dat ik op een bepaald moment aan mezelf begon te twijfelen. Ivy die niet meer naar mij luisterde en haar eigen gang ging in míjn lichaam en Feniks eigenlijk indirect. Door haar heb ik mijn eigen leven op moeten geven en me gestort in het leven van magie en het ontwikkelen van mijn buitengewone krachten. Beide hebben ervoor gezorgd dat ik mezelf vergat. Ik vergat dat ik hield van het maken van muziek, ik vergat mijn eigen familie die ik niet kon bezoeken en waar ik afscheid van had moeten nemen. Ik kon geen nieuwe vrienden maken, ze zouden alleen maar in gevaar komen door mijn krachten. Maar dat was nu afgelopen. Ze waren allebei weg.

Toch stonden ze nog allebei voor me, maar ze zagen er niet meer uit als mij. Ze hadden nu hun eigen uiterlijk aangenomen. De slang en de feniks keken me allebei aan. Ze konden niet zomaar weg. Daarvoor hadden ze een te grote invloed gehad op mijn leven en dat begon ik te beseffen. Ik keek naar Ivy.

"Ik heb veel van je geleerd, Ivy," zei ik en ging zitten. Ik liet haar dichtbij komen, want ik wist dat ze me nu geen pijn meer kon doen. "Ik was het met zoveel dingen die je deed niet eens, maar ik snapte ze wel. Het enige wat jij wilde was een eigen leven en dat probeerde je te bereiken met zoveel lef, met zoveel doorzettingsvermogen dat je jezelf pijn deed. Daarmee heb je me laten zien dat je in je leven gerust wat risico's mag nemen, dat je je niet teveel moet laten tegenhouden door waar je bang voor bent. Dat het niet erg is als het mis gaat, maar dat je je over je eigen pijn heen moet en gewoon moet doorzetten. Dan pas krijg je wat je werkelijk wilt. Dát heb ik geleerd van jou, Ivy."

Ik glimlachte en ik raakte haar aan. Ze liet zichzelf door me aaien. Langzaam begon ze te vervagen. "Vaarwel Ivy. Ik zal je nooit vergeten."

Ik zuchtte diep en keek naar de feniks die nog voor me zat.

"Je hebt veel geleerd," zei de Feniks goedkeurend en knikte met haar hoofd. "De vraag is alleen of je er nu nog wat mee wilt doen."

Vragend keek ik haar aan. "Wat bedoel je precies daarmee?"

"Je kunt hier blijven," zei ze en ze neigde met haar hoofd ergens achter mij. "In deze droomwereld, waarin je je niets meer zal herinneren van het afgelopen jaar."  
Ik keek achter me waar het graslandschap was verschenen die ik nog kende van toen ik haar voor het eerst ontmoette. In de verte stond een huis en ik hoefde niet lang te kijken toen ik het herkende als het huis waarin ik was opgegroeid.

"Hier ga je gewoon door met je leven, na het feest. Met al je familie en vrienden. Je zal naar een nieuwe school gaan. Je zal nieuwe mensen ontmoeten en je zal denken dat het allemaal echt zo bestaat."  
"En hiervan zal ik niets meer weten?" vroeg ik toen ik me weer naar haar toe draaide. Ze schudde haar kop en ik zuchtte. Het klonk heel erg verleidelijk. Ik zou gewoon verder gaan met leven. Mijn vader en moeder en al mijn vrienden zouden er nog zijn… Er ging een steek door mijn hart.  
"En anders?" vroeg ik haar. Hoewel ik het wel wist, moest ik het nog even horen.

"Word je wakker waar je het laatst bent geweest. In het leven waar je vrienden en familie er niet meer zijn."

Ik dacht lang na in stilte. Moest ik nu echt gaan kiezen? Het was een onmogelijke keuze. Zou ik verder kunnen leven zonder mijn familie? Ik dacht aan hun gezichten, aan de gesprekken die ik nog niet zo lang geleden met hun had gevoerd.. maar aan de andere kant was ik al een nieuw leven begonnen. Ik had al afscheid genomen van hen en daarom deed het nu niet meer zo'n pijn. Ik had al een nieuw leven met nieuwe vrienden en nieuwe dingen opgebouwd. Alles wat ik in het afgelopen jaar had geleerd zou ik vergeten zijn. Zweinstein zou niet bestaan voor mij, het zou slechts bestaan in één van mijn lievelingsboeken. Maar het bestaat echt. Iedereen bestaat. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Sneep. Ik glimlachte even. Severus Sneep die heel anders in het boek was dan hoe ik hem persoonlijk kende. Chris, met zijn lieve ogen en lieve lach. Hoeveel pijn Ivy hem heeft gedaan. Zou hij geweten hebben dat het Ivy was? Ik hoop dat hij het mij niet kwalijk neemt.. En Evelien dan? Ik dacht aan wat ik net had gezien. Was ze echt gesprongen?

Die gedachte bande ik meteen uit mijn hoofd. Aan Evelien kon ik nu niet denken, mócht ik nu niet denken. Ik keek naar de Feniks voor me. Ze zat te wachten op een antwoord en keek me met een schuine kop aan.

Allebei de keuzes waren aanlokkelijk. De ene was moeilijker dan de andere, maar ze hadden allebei één ding waarmee ik niet zou kunnen leven. Als ik koos voor het oude leven koos ik voor een leugen. Ik zou kiezen voor een droomwereld, voor mijn fantasie. En het andere…

_Ik hoop dat ze het weet._

"Er is één ding wat ik graag zou willen weten voordat ik deze keuze maak," zei ik. "Het is een allesbepalende keuze en ik wil de waarheid weten."

De feniks knikte met haar hoofd.

"Leeft Evelien nog?" vroeg ik en hield mijn adem in.

De feniks knipperde even met haar ogen. "Dat kan ik niet met zekerheid zeggen," zei ze en mijn adem zat vast in mijn keel. "Ze heeft tegen je gepraat waardoor je hier terecht bent gekomen en je hebt een gedeelte gelezen van het verslag van de laatste strijd met het Duistere."

"Over dat er iemand zich op moet offeren voor degene die de krachten van jou had om wakker te worden?" vroeg ik en moest toen echt opnieuw adem happen. Er kwam een brok in mijn keel. Evelien was degene die het me zo vol enthousiasme was komen vertellen, maar Ivy had haar alleen maar uitgelachen. Ookal had ik zelf ook gelachen bij het idee dat ik voorbestemd was om met Harry naar bed te gaan, zíj was degene geweest die zoveel tijd had besteed om te zoeken naar een andere uitweg.

De feniks knikte. "Iemand haalt ze uit de droomwereld door tegen ze te praten. Direct of indirect. Bij jou was het direct, want je voelde hoe ze je hand vast pakte."  
Ik knikte.

"Daarna komen ze nog éénmaal bij mij terecht waar ik ze voor deze keuze stel."

"Maar Evelien… toen ze net tegen me praatte leefde ze nog?" vroeg ik toen ik het me realiseerde. "Dus ze heeft die avond, toen ze wegrende, geen zelfmoord gepleegd?"

Ik verwachte geen antwoord, maar was opgelucht toen ik het mezelf hoorde zeggen. Er was nog een kans dat ze nog leefde.

"Maar hoeven ze niet te sterven om je uit die Droomwereld te halen?"

De feniks schudde haar hoofd. "Het enige wat nodig is, is een sterke band. Vaak is die band heel erg sterk als iemand sterft. De gebeurtenis die jij hebt gelezen is een goed voorbeeld. Toen de strijder stierf, waren zijn laatste woorden 'voor jou Ailène'. Zijn gedachten waren zo sterk bij haar dat zij het hoorde in haar Droomwereld. Evelien was fysiek dicht bij je, ze pakte je vast en ze sprak tegen je waardoor ze doorbrak in jouw Droomwereld. Jullie band bleek sterk genoeg."

Ik kon wel een gat in de lucht springen. "Dus het zou zo kunnen zijn dat ze nog leeft?"

"Dus wat is je keuze?" vroeg de feniks.

Ik dwong mezelf om weer rustig te worden. Deze keuze moest ik niet overhaast maken. Ik moest kiezen tussen mijn oude leven en een heel nieuw leven om op te bouwen. Maar wat ik ook zou kiezen, ik zou niet alleen zijn. Toen wist ik het.

"Ik wil graag wakker worden," zei ik vastbesloten en feniks knikte me toe.

"Vaarwel Samantha," zei ze en ik kreeg het even heel erg warm. Ik had de keuze gemaakt. Ik had gekozen voor een nieuw leven. Ik had mijn familie en vrienden achter gelaten, maar het voelde goed. Al had ik gekozen om de Droomwereld achter te laten, het idee om in een droomwereld te leven voelde verkeerd. Mijn familie zou voor mij leven, maar voor de echte wereld waren ze er niet meer, daar kon ik niets aan veranderen. Ik koos voor het échte leven.

"Vaarwel Phoenix," zei ik en alles werd langzaam zwart om me heen.

Ik opende mijn ogen en moest wennen aan het vele licht wat ik om me heen zag. Alles wat ik zag was wit en mijn ogen moesten er even aan wennen voor ik verder kon kijken. Ik lag in een groot bed, in een kamer met een enorm raam dat uitkeek over een onbekende, witte stad. Ik voelde een hand rusten in de mijne en zag dat Evelien voorover met haar hoofd op haar arm in slaap was gevallen in de stoel naast mijn bed. In een andere stoel, in de hoek van de vierkante kamer zat iemand die erg uit de toon viel in de witte omgeving. Severus Sneep zat met zijn ogen gesloten onderuitgezakt in de comfortabel uitziende stoel, zijn borst langzaam rijzend en dalend, diep in een rustige slaap. Toen zag ik de grote, prachtig bewerkte witte deur zachtjes opengaan en er verscheen nog een bekend gezicht in de deuropening. Toen zijn ogen de mijne ontmoetten zag ik opluchting verschijnen op zijn altijd zo zorgeloze gezicht en Chris leunde ontspannen tegen de deuropening.

"Ik ben Samantha," zei ik en glimlachend knikte hij me toe.

End

* * *

Een laatste reactie is altijd wel fijn.. : )

Een laatste reactie is altijd wel fijn : )


End file.
